


Skyhold Academy

by AuroraBorealia, LadyNorbert



Series: Skyhold Academy Yearbook [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Castles, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Football, Karaoke, Kidnapping, M/M, Major Illness, Musical References, Mutual Pining, Secrets, Singing, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 189,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBorealia/pseuds/AuroraBorealia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNorbert/pseuds/LadyNorbert
Summary: The castle of Skyhold has been transformed into a boarding school with a secret; under the watchful eye of Headmistress Leliana Nightingale, students from across modern Thedas come to study with the most eclectic and doting cast of teachers any video game could hope to spawn. It's a complete mishmash of canon references and modern media from the real world; the magic has been stripped from the setting, all the characters are human, and almost everybody's hiding a little something about themselves.Evangeline Trevelyan comes to serve as Skyhold Academy's art teacher for a year while Marian Hawke, the regular instructor, is on sabbatical. It doesn't take long for the entire cast to start shipping her with Cullen Rutherford, the popular but shy history professor, and the school year brings months of wacky adventures, mutual pining, terrible jokes, and enough nonsense to get a normal school staff fired on the spot. But Skyhold is not a normal school by any stretch of the imagination. Meanwhile, the school has to contend with the antics of their hated rival; the Skyhold Academy Chargers and the Venatori Prep Red Templars have a long-standing grudge and the repercussions are serious this year...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to Skyhold Academy! The fabulous LadyNorbert and I wrote this fanfic as a roleplay back and forth in a Google Doc in just three weeks back in January. It was easily the most productive three weeks of my life - and some of the most fun to boot.
> 
> It started off innocently enough - after LadyNorbert got me hopelessly addicted to Dragon Age Inquisition, I found this post from the blog modern Thedas theorizing what the companions ring tones would be [https://modernthedas.tumblr.com/post/155458822295/what-do-you-think-would-be-the-companions]. We adored it, but postulated a different ringtone theory for Cullen. That lead to us fleshing out a modern AU in our heads and before we knew it, we had the bare bones plot of Skyhold Academy. Yes, it's all my fault. ;)
> 
> We had a blast with this, but we initially were going to keep it just for us. However, it deserves to see the light of day, so here it is! For those of you reading our other fic, The Lady and the Lion (or who may eventually read that fic), you might notice a few similarities - such as the female Trevelyan being named Evvy and being an artist in both fics. Despite being published second, this fic was actually written first and sort of served as an accidental "practice round" for Lion. We used the same Trevelyan character since we originally weren't going to publish Skyhold Academy, but since we did, both fics can just be enjoyed as two separate stories with a similar main heroine and some similar elements. There might even be a few references to this story in Lion, but you didn't hear that from me. ;)
> 
> A special thanks to Tk for letting us borrow Mahanon in later chapters, and for being our first reader! Now, without further ado, school is in session! We hope you all enjoy reading this as much as we enjoyed writing it. :)

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Evangeline Trevelyan looked up at the building with a deep sense of trepidation. She’d heard much about Skyhold Academy, one of the most exclusive boarding schools in Thedas. It had an incredible reputation, not least because its alumni included both Ferelden’s President Theirin and his First Lady. But she didn’t realize it was, technically speaking, a _castle_.

She looked again at the papers in her hand, the formal job offer. They’d wanted the renowned artist Marian Hawke to continue in the position; with the country-wide arts competition looming at the end of the school year, they wanted a well-known professional to get the students ready, and few artists had fame to compare with that of the Champion of Kirkwall - former crime fighter and well-known painter. But she was off on sabbatical, said to be somewhere in the Anderfels Mountains, and the offer had instead come to Evvy - a relative nobody, at least in the art world. She was pretty sure she’d been the only applicant, from what she’d heard. Still, a job was a job, and she gave her name at the door.

“Headmistress Nightingale is expecting you,” said a small brunette woman with pale green eyes and a proliferation of freckles. “Go up those stairs, turn right and go through the first door, then follow the spiral staircase all the way to the top. Actually, it might be easier if I show you...”

She led Evvy up the stairs in question and gestured to the door when they arrived. “She’s just in there. If you need anything, my name’s Harding - don’t hesitate to find me. Welcome to Skyhold.”

* * *

“I’m glad you made it,” said the headmistress. She was a no-nonsense woman with sad eyes in an unusually beautiful face, dressed all in grey. “You had no trouble finding the place, I hope?”

“No, ma’am.”

“And you’ve read the terms of the offered contract? One school year, including room and board, with no promises for further employment.”

“I understand.”

“Frankly, I’m just grateful anyone was willing to apply. All things considered, it’s not the biggest feather anyone could be putting in their cap,” the woman admitted.

“I don’t mind. I’m just happy to be working in the arts,” Evvy replied, maybe a little too earnestly.

“Well, then, let’s get you settled.”

With the formalities dispensed, Headmistress Nightingale escorted her down the stairs again. “Ah, Josie, you’re just who I need,” she said, catching sight of a woman with blue-black hair and an aristocratic nose. “This is Miss Evangeline Trevelyan, our new art teacher. Allow me to introduce our guidance counselor, Josephine Montilyet. If you could show Miss Trevelyan to the staff room, and then to her quarters…?”

“Of course. Come with me.” Josephine had a welcoming smile, and Evvy followed her through the great hall. “My office is just here,” she said, gesturing to a large desk beside a roaring fireplace, “and the staff room is through this door. My door is always open to the teachers as well as the students, so please come to me with any concerns or questions.” She opened the staff room door. “Oh, good, some of your colleagues are already here. Everyone! Our new art teacher has arrived!”

Evvy still had her suitcase in her right hand, so she was forced to wave hello with the fingers of her left. She just hoped nobody took much notice of the scar which blazed across her palm. “This is Evangeline Trevelyan,” Josephine continued. “And here we have Dorian Pavus, our music instructor and librarian - Cassandra Pentaghast, ladies’ physical education - Solas Harel, sciences - and that back there is Gordon Blackwall, industrial arts.”

There was a general murmur of welcome. “Thank you. I’m pleased to meet you all,” Evvy replied. She hated being the center of attention, but under the circumstances she supposed there was nothing else for it.

“This is only about half the staff,” said the bald man identified as Solas. He had a benign sort of smile that was equal parts reassuring and unsettling; it was a strange combination. “I’m sure you’ll meet the others soon enough.”

“You’ve had a long journey, I think,” said the tall, elegant woman Josephine had called Cassandra. Her accent had a charmingly musical quality to it that made Evvy think she would enjoy listening to her speak often. “Josephine, is her room prepared? I can show her up.”

“Thank you, Cassandra, that would be very helpful,” said Josephine, even as the door opened behind her. Evvy turned, and felt herself grow scarlet.

The newcomer was a blond man with the bearing of one who had served in the military. His broad shoulders were housed in a beige suit, the kind with brown leather patches on the elbows, accented with an absurd necktie patterned with busts of former rulers of Ferelden. He’d clearly neglected to shave that morning, and he blinked at them all and rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah - sorry to interrupt,” he said, “but I think I left my reading glasses in here.”

“You’d forget your head if it wasn’t attached,” said Dorian, his stylish mustache quirking with amusement, “and then what _would_ your admirers do? Here you are, I was going to bring them to your office on my way back to the library.”

“Right. Thanks.”

“Professor Cullen Rutherford,” Josephine said, gesturing to him as he turned to go. “Our history instructor. Cullen, this is our new substitute art teacher, Evangeline Trevelyan.”

“How do you do?” she managed.

“Oh - yes, of course. Pardon me.” He shook her hand quickly. “Please excuse me, but I’ve got to get to my class before young Miss Archer gets the idea to turn my desk upside down or something.”

Everyone else laughed. “You’d better run, man!” called Blackwall, and as Evvy watched, the history teacher decided to do just that.

“Sera Archer,” Cassandra explained, seeing Evvy’s puzzled expression, “is the resident troublemaker. Not a bad girl, but she gets bored easily and assuages that boredom by making everyone else’s life a bit difficult. You’ll want to keep an eye on her when your own classes start. Come; I’ll show you to your room.”

Cassandra relinquished her place in the corner of the staff room, but not before gathering up a book with a bright cover and stuffing it in her messenger bag. She cleared her throat as if nothing had happened and gestured for Evvy to exit the room first. As they departed, she led Evvy down a long hallway that eventually ended in an abrupt left-hand turn and a staircase.

“Your rooms will be up here,” she said as way of explanation as they climbed upward, “If you ever need anything, my room is the first on the left. Skyhold Academy is a big place, it can be easy to get lost. Hopefully your first impression is a good one, though, Miss Trevelyan.”

“I’ve never seen anything like this place,” Evvy admitted. “Have you taught here long?” The older woman seemed as though she knew it well.

“We all have. The entire staff has been here since the school reopened a few years ago,” Cassandra replied. She made a delicate sort of snort, a noise somewhere between a laugh and a groan. “I cannot complain. Skyhold has been good to me, and Leliana – Headmistress Nightingale – a loyal friend. Before this, I was in the military. A few of us were, actually. Some of us even served together.”

“You were military?” Evvy repeated, surprised. “I - I mean, I don’t mean to sound incredulous. I come from a military family - most of us either serve in the military or enter a religious life. Occasionally both. I’m the first in a few generations to do neither.”

“Indeed I was… longer ago than I care to admit,” Cassandra said. Her words were jocular, and yet there was undeniable pride in her voice and she seemed to raise herself up higher when she spoke of her previous career, “It seems strange that so many of us have ended up as teachers.”

She rubbed the bridge of her nose absent-mindedly as they walked along, lost in thought for a moment. But soon she came back to reality with a tiny grunt. “I don’t envy you; bucking family tradition is not easy,” she said, glancing in Evvy’s direction. “What called you to teaching rather than a life of service, may I ask?”

“I was always drawn to art - that’s part of it,” Evvy said. A little shamefully, she lifted her left hand. “When I was younger, there was… an accident. I don’t actually remember what happened, but I was left with this scar, and my hand’s never been quite right. Joining the military wasn’t an option after that, and I didn’t think I had the patience for ministry. So I went to school for what I wanted. My parents aren’t thrilled, but I think they’ve accepted it.”

“As long as you do what is in your heart, that’s what matters…” Cassandra replied, and then almost immediately made a disgusted noise in the back of her throat, “Ugh, I’m starting to sound like the motivational posters the girls in my class hang all over their lockers.” She shook her head, and Evvy chuckled.

They walked a bit further before stopping abruptly at a door. “And now, if I’m correct, this will be your room, Miss Trevelyan,” Cassandra said, gesturing. “Like I said, if you need anything at all, don’t hesitate to reach out to me or anyone on staff. Josephine will be stopping by with your schedule at some point soon, I imagine.”

“Thank you.” Evvy hesitated. “If you don’t mind my asking - the history teacher - can you tell me about him? We didn’t get to speak much.”

“Cullen?” Cassandra asked, knitting her brow. “Well, there’s not much to tell. He and I served together for a few years, but we didn’t connect again until we both ended up here. He takes his job seriously - you’re lucky to catch him when he’s not working, honestly. But he’s good at what he does and the students like him well enough - some students like him a bit _too_ much...”

Evvy couldn’t help but thinking that she could see why that would be. “I just wondered. He’s, um. He’s very... easy on the eyes.” She flushed. “Sorry.”

Cassandra rolled her eyes playfully, “Don’t apologize. You’re not saying anything I haven’t heard before - this is a favorite subject amongst my girls, believe me. And, as most of Skyhold Academy knows, while Professor Rutherford doesn’t like talking about his private life, that’s because there isn’t much of a private life to talk about. But I’m not one to gossip.”

Evvy flushed a bit deeper at that and cleared her throat. “I appreciate you showing me to my room,” she managed. “I’m looking forward to getting to know everyone.”

She extended a hand to Evvy with a small smile, “The pleasure is mine, Miss Trevelyan. I know everyone will be happy to get to know you, myself included.”

“Thank you. Just call me Evangeline, please. Or Evvy, it’s shorter.” She laughed and shook the other woman’s hand. “I’ll see you at dinner, I suppose.”

“Indeed. See you then, Evvy.” Cassandra smiled, before hurrying down the staircase with an unexpected grace.

* * *

The Skyhold dining hall was in the basement, which Evvy thought was interesting. There was an additional tiny library there, so ancient that almost nobody ever used it anymore, and a storage room where a number of curious collectibles were displayed on shelves. The staff arranged themselves at tables along one wall of the room, while the small student body occupied the rest of the space; Skyhold Academy being relatively exclusive, there were rarely more than one hundred students in attendance at any given time.

“Students, I’d like you to welcome Miss Trevelyan,” said the headmistress before the meal began. “She’ll be filling Ms. Hawke’s position as art teacher for the year. Those of you who will be entering the art contest will need to speak with her about your projects; try not to overwhelm her on her first day.” She smiled, a little impishly, and sat down again.

Evvy waved briefly at the students and then turned her attention to her food. She was seated between Dorian, who was very chatty, and Blackwall, who was not. Polite, yes, but not chatty. Cullen sat a little farther down the table, and she wished she’d find an excuse to talk to him at some point. Of course, their meeting had been so brief, he probably didn’t even remember her name.

“So - Mr. Pavus, was it? Anything I should know before I get started?” she asked lightly.

“Well, our students are very unique – give them some love and they’ll probably adore you forever. If you have any questions, just ask me. We humanities teachers need to stick together. And please, Mr. Pavus is my father,” he added with an almost artistic wave of his hand. “And neither he nor I would want to fall victim to being mistaken for the same person. It’s just Dorian to you.”

Her smile was sunny. “All right, Dorian it is. You can call me Evvy - it’s less of a mouthful than the full thing. Have you been here long?”

“Not as long as some of the others, but long enough. I won’t tell you exactly how long, though - I detest feeling old.” He gave a mirthful laugh. “I’m from further North originally, but the South is just so quaint and rustic, I adore it to little pieces - so here I am. And what of you?”

“Northeast, the Free Marches. My father’s a retired general in the Continental Army, and - well, it’s not important. I’m a few years out of university; I’ve been working in a craft supplies store while applying for teaching positions. Believe me, I will not miss retail.” She chuckled ruefully.

“Sweet Maker, I can’t say I blame you,” he said with a little shudder, “Well, hopefully everyone here is making you feel welcome. Miss Pentaghast didn’t scare the life out of you on the walk upstairs, did she? That woman can make even the simplest of tasks seem like a prison interrogation sometimes. Said from a place of love, of course.”

“Of course.” Evvy smiled, rolling her eyes girlishly. “No, I found her very pleasant. Everyone’s been very agreeable; it seems like a really nice place to teach.” She glanced down the table, secretly stealing a look at Cullen but pretending to observe something else. “The blond man - not the history teacher, the other one - he looks familiar. Who is he? I could swear I’ve seen him before.”

“Oh, don’t let him hear you say that, his ego will get even bigger than it already is,” Dorian scoffed playfully. “That’s Varric, creative writing teacher. Another humanities teacher with whom we should stick together... and yet he makes it so very hard at times.” He raised his voice slightly to catch the other teacher’s attention. “Isn’t that right, Varric?”

“I’m sorry, Sparkler, what was that? I couldn’t hear you, your clothes are too loud.” The shorter man shot him a derisive smirk.

“ _My_ clothes? Rutherford wears a tie with statues on it and we’re talking of _my_ wardrobe?” Dorian shot back.

“Wait, Varric? Varric _Tethras_?” Evvy derailed the good-natured snarkfest with sudden recognition. “You’re the author of _Hard in Hightown_ , right? I loved that!”

As the light of recognition dawned on Evvy’s face, Dorian placed a hand rather overdramatically over his eyes. “Oh no, there will _really_ be no living with him now. It’s bad enough that that book always seems to be checked out of the library...”

Cullen seemed to have been pulled into the conversation by the mention of his tie, but Varric wasn’t giving him a chance to speak. “Always happy to meet a reader,” he said, leaving his seat briefly to shake hands with Evvy.

“The pleasure is mine. And... wait a moment – you know Sebastian Vael, don’t you? The hereditary Prince of Starkhaven? The Vaels are old friends of my family, he’s mentioned the connection,” she added, smiling.

“Choirboy? Yeah, I know Choirboy,” Varric said, rolling his eyes lightly. “We go back some.”

At the old moniker, Evvy looked to Dorian for an explanation. “As you can probably gather, Varric enjoys giving people nicknames,” he said dryly.

“You’ll have to give me a little while to come up with a nickname for you, though,” Varric added, nodding at her. “‘Has great taste in books’ is a bit of a mouthful, and I don’t know you well enough for more than that yet.” He studied her face for a moment, his gaze coming to her emerald-colored eyes. “Hmm... ‘The art teacher had eyes like the Waking Sea, dark and deep and stormy.’”

Startled, Evvy turned pink. “Does he do this often?” she asked Dorian.

“Oh, sweet Maker…” Dorian huffed. “More often than you would imagine. You should have been at last year’s end-of-year party when he treated us all to little snippets of writing about the staff. The lines about Bull don’t readily leave one’s mind.”

“Sparkler, if you can’t get Bull out of your mind, that’s not my fault. And I don’t really want details.” Varric winked at Evvy.

“ _Kaffas_ , you know that’s not what I meant!” Dorian tried to object, but Varric was already on to another topic. Besides, Josephine was giving him that look again, the one that suggested he was corrupting the student body, so he merely sighed.

“Don’t mind him,” the author was continuing. “Some people just can’t appreciate good descriptions. But don’t worry, I promise I’ll do you justice. Also, much as I hate to admit it, Sparkler, you raise a good point about Curly’s ties; we should take up a collection to get him some new ones. And maybe some taste while we’re at it.”

“Now that’s a collection I can get behind.” Dorian smirked, recovering. “How about a bake sale? We haven’t had a bake sale in ages. Or one of those charity car washes. I love those. Provided I’m the one doing the watching and not the washing, of course.”

“I love a good bake sale,” Evvy joked. “But does the Professor really have such terrible ties?” Quietly she hoped to get him to speak.

“He once wore a tie with nothing but historic ships on it, so yes,” Dorian responded.

“I’ll have you know those weren’t just any ships. Those were all ships from various battles that helped establish Thedas,” Cullen’s voice cut in.

“He acts as if that makes them less hideous, how droll,” Dorian fired back. But one look at Evvy’s reaction to Cullen’s sudden entrance into the conversation made him close his mouth. Oh, he wanted to see where this would go.

“Did they - erm - was the tie accurate? I mean - you’re a history teacher, so you would know.” She tried not to cringe at the stupid question.

“Yes, rather surprisingly it was.” He gave a small chuckle. It was a warm sound, the type made even more mirthful thanks to its rarity. “Finding historically accurate ties is not always an easy task.”

“You see, that surprises me, given how often I see you wearing them.” Dorian interjected, before biting his tongue once more. Sometimes Rutherford just made it too easy to mock him; but he forced himself to lean back and watch the beginnings of what had the potential to become Skyhold Academy’s favorite couple - well, if the lovelorn students that seemed to flock around Cullen Rutherford’s feet on a daily basis stopped crying long enough to see it, anyway.

Varric had returned to his seat when he ceased to be the focus of anyone’s attention, and seemed as amused as Dorian. Evvy was trying to ignore the sidelong glances both of them were sending in her direction. “My father actually has a sizable collection of military ties, himself,” she remarked. “If you like, I could get you a copy of the catalog where he orders them. They might have something to your tastes.” _This is the most beautiful man you’ve ever seen and you are discussing his tacky neckwear. Congratulations, Trevelyan, you’re a complete ninny._

But Cullen’s eyes seemed to brighten at her suggestion. “Really? That’s... that’s very kind of you,” he stammered, rubbing his neck slightly. It made him look a bit like a bashful schoolgirl. “I look forward to that.”

 _Oh. He blushed. That’s adorable._ Evvy coughed a little, and smiled. “Sure. I’ll write home and ask him to send the latest one when he’s done with it.”

Dorian turned to Varric with a slight sigh. “She’s encouraging your egotism and his crimes against fashion,” he said. “If I didn’t like her so much already, I’d say the Maker was testing me.”

Varric shook his head and muttered back to Dorian, “When I write this later, I’ll give them a more dramatic introduction. Outside in the sunlit courtyard, maybe. She can be picking flowers to grind up for paints in the old-fashioned way. He can be walking around with his nose in a book and almost trip over her.”

“You know, the fact that your books actually have readers makes me weep. Not just for my library, but for everyone else’s too,” Dorian countered. “Although, that does sound like Rutherford, doesn’t it? These two are absolutely made for each other and they don’t even know. What a travesty. I’m going to enjoy every _second_ of it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few more characters are introduced, including a very special student and a guest professor. Cullen is not overwhelmingly fond of the latter, and it leads him to formulate a plan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this is a modern, non-magical AU, we had to come up with a replacement for Cullen's lyrium addiction. We decided in this universe, it would be coffee, so Cullen is a bit of a caffeine fiend. In order to make this particularly not good, he also has a bit of a health issue for which caffeine might not be great... keep that in mind.
> 
> Also, I committed the cardinal sin of fanfic writing in this chapter - I inserted myself. The "small girl with dark hair" you see mentioned? Yup, she's me. She miiiiiiiight be making a few more reappearances later. Sorry. ;)
> 
> (Lady Norbert adds: In AB's defense, I encouraged those reappearances.)

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Skyhold endeared itself to Evvy in a very short period of time. Her colleagues were delightful (even without taking the history heartthrob into account), her students were generally very sweet, and the castle itself was inspiring. She spent a lot of time on the grounds with her sketchbook, trying to do justice to her surroundings. If Cullen’s face happened to show up occasionally, well, that was merely a coincidence.

She sat in the courtyard, surrounded by flowers and trying to draw the ramparts to scale; she always had trouble with scale. A shadow fell across her sketchbook, and she looked up, blinking at the silhouette created by the sun. “Oh, hi!”

The boy seemed surprised by - even slightly afraid of - her acknowledgement. He took a step back and looked as if he was trying to shrink back into the shadow of the castle, or hide underneath the wide brim on the hat that obscured most of his face. After a second, however, he found his voice.

“So much sun, and yet so much shade and shadow...” he murmured, looking from Evvy’s drawing to the castle that inspired it and back again. “A castle clad in stone and story, brought to life through pencil and page.” After a moment, he self-consciously rubbed his arm, shifting back and forth. “I like your sketch,” he offered at last, as if this was an explanation.

“Thank you,” Evvy said with a chuckle. “It’s Cole, isn’t it? I’m still learning everyone’s name. Do you draw?”

The corners of Cole’s mouth turned up in a tiny smile and he nodded to confirm his name. At the mention of drawing, however, he shuffled back and forth again.

“No, I can’t say I am an artist. Not like you or Ms. Hawke. I like poems, though. Poetry is patient and playful, kind and courteous. It never expects anything of anyone, but always gives anything it can.” He paused, and considered a moment. “Maybe I could learn to draw, though. Maybe make something beautiful one day.”

“You make beautiful things with your words,” she said, smiling. “But if you’d like to learn to draw, you could come and take one of my classes. I’d be glad to teach you.”

“I... I would like that,” Cole responded. “A new skill is always something welcomed.” He stood, considering her for a moment, peering at the drawing once more. “You’re very kind,” he said at last. “Not everyone is kind. Not everyone understands. That must be why they like you so much, why they talk about you.”

“I - um. Who?” He had a singsong way of talking; it was sort of mesmerizing.

“Many of the students, but the teachers, too,” he said. “Professor Pavus and Professor Tethras and Professor Rutherford, just to name a few. They’re happy you’re here. Professor Rutherford smiled when Sera mentioned you.”

“He did?” Evvy felt stupid, not only for blushing but for trying to get gossip from a student. “I mean - thank you, Cole, for telling me. I’m really glad to know that they like me. I like them too.” There, that didn’t sound entirely ridiculous.

“I hope you stay,” he offered. “Maybe you and Ms. Hawke can teach art together. Maybe you can teach drawing and she can paint!” He seemed slightly embarrassed by his own eagerness and tugged at his hat for a moment. “But for now, you and I can start by drawing, I suppose. It will be an adventure, I know.”

“Well - I’ll stay as long as they’ll let me,” Evvy said after a moment. “Art is always an adventure, Cole. That’s what I love about it.” She turned back a few pages in her sketchbook. “I didn’t expect to draw this - but that’s what came out of me. That’s the kind of adventure you can look forward to having when you make art.” She smiled, holding up the book for his examination.

“That’s Professor Pentaghast!” he said, delighted. “What a wonderful picture, Miss Trevelyan! You capture Professor Pentaghast’s eyes very vividly. It’s like she’s looking right at me, staring, studying silently. Can you teach me to do portraits like this?”

“I’ll certainly try. Would you like me to speak to Ms. Montilyet about adding an art class to your schedule?” Evvy had been praised by teachers, colleagues, and others down through the years; but somehow, this boy’s commentary was touching in a way she couldn’t describe.

“I would like that very much,” he said, nodding. “There are so many things I could express using words _and_ pictures. I can create all sorts of things! Thank you, Miss Trevelyan!”

“Cole, it will be my pleasure.” It really would.

* * *

Somewhat encouraged by Cole’s remarks, Evvy started a series of portraits of the entire staff. She could flesh them out with colored pencils and present them at the Wintersend celebration. Finishing Cassandra’s was easy; the hardest one was probably going to be Cullen. At least, that was the excuse she gave herself for how many different sketches she found herself making of him. She tried to find unobtrusive ways to speak with him as often as she could, but while he was willing enough to answer her questions and talk with her about his subject or their mutual students, it never seemed to go farther than that.

She was very startled, in the ladies’ room one day, to overhear a couple of the girls talking about them, and she didn’t quite dare leave her stall.

“I think Miss Trevelyan has a crush on Professor Rutherford,” one giggled.

“Who _doesn’t_ have a crush on Professor Rutherford? He’s the cutest teacher at Skyhold!” answered her friend.

“I ship it. They’re both cute.” Still laughing, they left the room, and a flush-faced Evvy finally emerged. She was clearly way too obvious. After washing her hands, she headed back to her classroom, embarrassed and unsure of herself.

It was at that moment that Cullen stepped out of his classroom, absentmindedly flipping through a stack of ungraded essays. He took a few steps forward before catching sight of Evvy and stopping short.

“Oh! Ev- I mean, Miss Trevelyan. What a pleasant surprise,” he stammered, trying to look anywhere but directly at her. “I mean, perhaps not so surprising. Because your classroom is a few doors down and... Maker’s breath, I’m not making a lot of sense, am I? Let me try again. How are you?”

“Professor Rutherford...” He was normally someone she was happy to see, but after overhearing the students, she was just more flustered than ever. “I’m - I’m fine, thank you.” The way he wouldn’t look at her made her heart sink a little; what if he’d heard some of the same kind of talk? Maybe he didn’t like it. “And yourself?”

“Oh, I’m well. Very well. Thank you. Just off to the teacher’s lounge to grade these essays. Maker knows I need some coffee if I’m going to get anywhere.” He tapped the stack of paper with his free hand. “Shall I... shall I save you a cup? For when you’re done with your classes, of course. It will probably be cold by then, but…”

“Oh - you’re kind to offer,” she said hastily, “but to be honest, I never touch the stuff. Doesn’t sit right in my stomach, somehow. I’m more of a hot chocolate sort of girl. But thank you all the same. I - I won’t hold you up. It looks like you have a lot of work ahead of you.” She instinctively tightened her grip on her sketchbook, suddenly convinced that he might have x-ray vision and could see how many times his face appeared on the pages. She was close enough to see the faint scar on his upper lip and made a mental note to add that to the sketches; it must have been from his time in the service. It lent a little extra distinction to his features, and she tried not to stare.

“Right,” he said, massaging the back of his neck with his free hand. It seemed to be a tic of his. “I probably drink too much of it, actually, bad habit I picked up from my time in the military. It’s how I stayed awake. Still is. Anyway, I won’t keep you. You probably have work to do as well. Will I... see you at dinner?”

“Of course! I mean - I wouldn’t miss it. Dorian and Varric sniping at each other has become one of the highlights of my day.” Evvy chuckled. “I love having a front row seat, it’s better than a comedy act.”

“Well then, you will love teachers’ in-service days,” he said with a smile. “I’ll see you there, then. Have a good class.”

“Good luck with your grading,” she said, returning the smile, when suddenly a noise sounded. “Oh, my phone, excuse me...” She fished around for the device. “I have to take this, I’m so sorry. I’ll see you at dinner.”

He nodded, glancing down at her phone with a note of curiosity kindled in his flint-like gaze. “Of course. See you then...”

As Evvy put the phone to her ear and walked away, chattering earnestly with the caller, Varric appeared as if from out of nowhere. “Hey, Curly, what’s new?” He waited a few seconds. “Thedas to Curly... come in, Curly...”

“Oh! Varric!” Cullen responded, taking his eyes off of the direction Evvy had disappeared and turning to face his colleague. “Maker’s breath, where did you come from? Ah, not important. Was there… something... is something the matter? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Well, for a second I thought maybe I was interrupting something,” Varric said dryly, “but that would require there to be something to interrupt.” He shook his head. “You and Siren have another scintillating discussion about ties?”

“No,” Cullen fired back, “this time it was about coffee. Oh, I see what you mean.” He paused a beat, before knitting his brow together in confusion. “ _Siren_?”

“She’s got eyes the color of the sea. A man would probably willingly drown in them,” Varric explained patiently. “Sirens, according to my friend who owns a ship, used to lure men to drown with their beauty and song. The only other nickname I could think of that fit her was Sketch, and I just didn’t like that - doesn’t have the same poetry. So she’s Siren.”

Once more, Cullen chanced a glance back in the direction Evvy had disappeared. He found himself wondering - who had called? Why had she needed to take the call? Was it important? Immediately he chastised himself for the thought - because honestly, it was none of his business. And yet the thought remained. His eyes remained transfixed in that direction.

“Mm, when you put it that way, I suppose it does make sense...” he said, thinking of those eyes of hers. “ _Sketch_ wouldn’t have been bad either - I’ve seen her draw, it’s lovely - but _Siren_ does have a certain... something…”

Varric shook his head. “Sparkler called it the first night,” he muttered to himself, amused. “Curly, when do you have to get those essays graded? Are they overdue or something?”

“No, I have time, they’re not due back until Friday,” Cullen said, ignoring the puzzling first part of that remark. He raised a suspicious eyebrow at the creative writing teacher. “Why?”

“Just seems to me that you wouldn’t mind doing a little drowning.” Varric shrugged as though he were totally unconcerned. “Now, if _I_ were in your shoes, I’d put those essays away and go see if maybe I could clean some paintbrushes or organize the pencils by graphite number or something. And, you know, talk about something with more substance than coffee or neckties. But that’s me. At least I know where I stand with Bianca.”

Cullen could feel the heat rising in his cheeks, no matter how much he willed it not to happen. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Varric,” he said with a cough. “And besides - Bianca is a _typewriter_. Not a person. And I am very busy. I should probably go. Thanks for the advice... I think.”

“No charge,” Varric deadpanned, turning to go. “Tch. That poor girl,” he muttered. “Oh - hey, I almost forgot. Nightingale said we’re getting a sub for a few weeks, had you heard?”

“No, I can’t say I have,” Cullen responded with a sigh. “It appears no one tells me anything around here. A substitute what?”

“Language instructor. Seems our dear Madam de Fer has to leave on a personal issue - somebody ill in the family - so we’ve got somebody coming from the Orlesian schools to fill in. You ever hear of a guy called Michel de Chevin?”

“I can’t say I have...” Cullen began. Abruptly, however, he remembered a conference from a few years earlier which he and some of the other staff members had attended. If memory served him correctly, Professor Michel de Chevin was there too - a tall, blond man with a scar and a regal bearing. For some odd reason, this thought made his heart drop into his stomach out of anxious dread.

“Oh, Maker,” he muttered to himself, slightly unsure of why this caused him such deep unease. “Yes, I know the name.”

“He’ll be here the day after tomorrow. I heard some of the girls in one of my classes twittering about it,” Varric said with a shrug. “So, he’ll be covering all the language lessons for Viv until she gets back. Probably at least a month.” He eyed Cullen. “You look a little green, Curly. You feeling all right?” (He mentally congratulated himself for the double meaning of _green_.)

“I’m... I’m fine. Yes. Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” he replied, hoping what he flashed was a somewhat convincing smile. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I really do have a lot of work to do. I’m sure I’ll see you later.”

As he turned and departed in the direction of the teachers’ lounge, one thought seemed to be floating, rather mysteriously, through his mind. “She likes hot chocolate,” he muttered to himself, “Hot chocolate. And organize her graphite pencils by number. How many different numbers of pencil even _are_ there?”

* * *

Michel de Chevin arrived punctually, and both his handsome figure and his elegant courtly manners quickly endeared him to almost the entire population of Skyhold Academy. Many of the students were torn between their deep and abiding love for Professor Rutherford and their newfound adoration for Professor de Chevin. Evvy was mostly amused by Dorian’s fondness for eating the eye candy, so to speak, and they started sending one another playful texts about blond men.

“He’s very nice,” she observed to Cassandra in the lounge one day. “And so cultured! It’s fascinating to hear him speak.” But as she sipped her hot chocolate, she became lost in thought. Cullen had become even less socially inclined in the week since Michel arrived, and someone who paid as much attention to Cullen as Evvy did couldn’t fail to notice that.

“Hmm,” Cassandra responded, “I suppose. If you are into that sort of thing. Now I have to deal with the girls in my classes _clashing_ over him and Cullen. It’s a bit tiresome, actually.”

Evvy chuckled into her cup. There wasn’t really any comparison to be made, in her mind, but she supposed the students didn’t have quite the same partiality that she did. “Well, he’s certainly friendly. Speaking of Cullen, though... is he all right? I hardly see him these days, except at meals, and he just eats and leaves.”

“Oh, that’s just how he is,” Cass assured her with a wave of her hand. “He throws himself into his work, it’s how he copes with everything. Actually, him coming out to eat is a good sign. Sometimes when he gets into this type of mood, I’m shocked he doesn’t wither away into a skeleton for lack of food and water.”

“But what has him so upset?”

“Oh.” Cassandra suddenly bit her bottom lip, as if perhaps the words that had most recently escaped her mouth should not have come out. “I couldn’t say for certain. You know how he is. He keeps everything pent up. Josephine would have a field day with him if he ever went to her for counseling, honestly.”

Evvy mulled that over, finishing her chocolate. “Cassandra, can you tell me how he takes his coffee?” she asked at length. “I have to head up to my classroom, and his is nearby; I could bring him some on my way. Make sure he hasn’t wilted in there.”

“Two creams and one sugar, if memory serves me,” Cass replied with a tiny grin. “Provided he hasn’t wilted, tell him I said hello.”

Evvy chuckled. “I’ll do that, thanks.”

Several minutes later, she was knocking on the history teacher’s door with a cup of coffee in her other hand. “Hello? Anyone home?”

The office on the other side of the door looked like a disaster - papers were strewn from one end of Cullen’s desk to the other and stacks of books that had been recently leafed through were forming a precarious stack, both on the desk and on the floor next to the chair. The man who owned the office was leaning as he sat behind the desk, his left fist serving to prop up his head while his right hand absentmindedly tapped a pen against the desk.

“Come in,” he called when he heard the knocking, not bothering to look up from the paper he was reading. However, upon seeing who it was, he stood abruptly, bumping the desk ever so slightly in the process. “Miss Trevelyan!” he said, his voice perhaps sounding a bit too surprised and a bit too eager. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

 _Dorian would have a field day with you using the word ‘pleasure,’_ she thought wryly. His jacket was off and his shirtsleeves were rolled to the elbows, which did not help _anything_. “Maker’s breath,” she said, looking around at the mess (mostly to distract herself). “What happened in here? Are you all right?”

“Oh,” Cullen said, glancing around his workspace as if seeing it for the first time. “Yes, I suppose it is a bit of a nightmare, isn’t it? I was trying to research something about early Tevinter. Dorian was being cagey about it when I tried to ask him because I think he enjoys making me suffer, so one thing led to another and now, four volumes of encyclopedias later, here I am.” He chuckled a bit self-consciously, running a hand through his hair and trying to move some of the mess out of the way. “Can I offer you a seat?”

“That’s all right, thank you.” She stepped gingerly around the piles, not wanting to disturb anything. “You certainly get into your work, Professor. I was just on my way to my classroom and I thought I’d stop by with some coffee for you.”

“Coffee? For me? That’s very... that’s very thoughtful of you. Thank you.” He took the cup and sipped, staring at it with fond appraisal. “That’s exactly how I take my coffee, too. How did you know?”

“I cannot tell a lie - I got the data from Cassandra.” She smiled. “She asked me to tell you hello, incidentally. We’ve all missed you at meals, you know; you come and go so quickly, it isn’t the same without you.”

“Yes, I suppose I have been a bit distant lately, haven’t I?” He sighed. Why did he always do this? He always threw himself headlong into his work to distract his mind from a problem, which usually made the problem worse. He mentally chastised himself for it, his eyes transfixed on the coffee cup. “I’ll try to amend that soon. I miss you too. I mean, all of you. I miss all of you too.” He let out a small breath and turned a few different shades of red before moving another pile of paper out of the way, seemingly recovering. “I suppose I should get out into the sunlight anyway.”

Evvy desperately wished that he’d meant the words the way they’d sounded. But he amended them quickly, and of course the corrected version made more sense. Why was she so hung up on this man, anyway? They barely knew each other... except that she somehow felt like she _did_ know him. She considered him a kindred spirit, in a way that none of the other teachers - much as she liked them all - quite managed to be. That was as close as she got to understanding it. (Well, that and the fact that he was ridiculously attractive. There was no point in denying that.) “Sunlight always does a body good,” she said, almost absently. “I’m taking my drawing class outside this afternoon, in fact. You should stop by and see how we’re getting on; Cole is particularly fond of drawing. He’s a sweet boy.”

“I- I would like that very much,” he found himself saying before he could panic and refuse. “I would love to see your class draw. And I’m glad Cole has found something to do with his time. He likes poetry very much and he always has the most clever observations in class. But some of the other students... well, you know how it can be. The things they say to one another…”

“Oh, yes.” Evvy paused. “Well, now something he said makes more sense to me. When I was still fairly new, he found me outside drawing, and we spoke a little. He said... how did he put it? He said that people are not always kind. Then he said that I was kind, and he hoped I would stay.”

“He’s a very observant boy,” Cullen agreed. “And he’s right, you are kind...” The rest of the statement seemed to live on Cullen’s tongue. He also hoped she’d stay. But somehow, he couldn’t seem to say it out loud. Perhaps it was enough that he thought it?

“Thank you.” She managed to only turn a little pink. “Well, I told him I’ll stay as long as I’m allowed - I’m sure Ms. Hawke will want her job back eventually. And I know she’s missed by everyone, especially Varric.” She smiled. “I’ll let you get back to work. Finish your coffee before it gets cold.”

“I will indeed.” He chuckled, taking another sip as if to demonstrate how serious he was about keeping this promise. “And I’ll see you - and your class - a bit later then. Thanks again.”

He smiled as he watched her go, feeling a tightness in his chest that he couldn’t shake - and not just because of the caffeine or the unfortunate heart condition that had plagued him for years.

 _Andraste preserve me, it might be selfish, but I hope you stay too_ , he thought to himself once more. There was power in the thought and the way it rattled around his head. If only he could say it aloud…

* * *

Evvy hadn’t really expected him to come and see her class. She fully anticipated that he’d get lost in his research again, and forget all about it until dinnertime. But as she was explaining to her students how to get the veins on their leaves to look realistic, she caught sight of him walking across the courtyard, and her voice faltered briefly. “I don’t want to make anyone nervous,” she said in a forcibly cheerful tone, “but it seems that Professor Rutherford has stopped by to inspect your progress.”

Cullen had frankly been counting the seconds until he could visit the drawing class. But as he approached the group, he suddenly found several pairs of eyes staring back at him curiously, pencils still poised in their hands.

“Oh, don’t mind me,” he said, now feeling rather self-conscious. “I just wanted to come for a friendly visit. Say hello. Maybe pick up a few pointers for myself.”

There were a few titters, a few friendly waves, and a lot of knowing looks exchanged. “As you were, class,” Evvy said, raising her voice slightly. “Now. Everyone have a seat and open your sketchbooks; let’s see how you do with the trees of Skyhold.”

As the class sketched, Cullen found himself peering over the shoulders of the students as they worked under Evvy’s careful tutelage. Soon, trees sprang to life on each of their pages and he found himself growing more and more impressed by the minute. Such talented students. It made him smile to see the joy many of them - particularly Cole - got from the activity, and he found himself looking at the trees from a new perspective too as he bent to study both the students’ drawings and the finer details of the plants around them.

Cullen watched Cole’s drawing come to life with fascination, “Cole, that’s astonishing, well done.”

“Green, growing, glowing with life,” Cole murmured as his pencil skated across the paper. “Straight or crooked, bent or broken, still they grow. They breathe out and we breathe in. Professor...” He looked up at Cullen. “If you wanted to learn, why didn’t you bring a sketchbook?”

At the student’s question, Cullen found himself blinking dumbly in the sunlight. “Why didn’t I bring - oh, yes. Excellent question. Well, you see, I... thought perhaps I would just observe today. Miss Trevelyan invited me to come watch you all draw and then perhaps she can teach me how to draw at another time.” Immediately he realized how that sounded - it was particularly punctuated when a small girl with dark hair made a high-pitched noise he could only really describe as a squee.

“And of course, by that I mean... maybe I’ll bring a sketchbook another time. To a class. That you all are also attending. And we can do this again. Just like right now. So that’s why I don’t have a sketchbook. Excellent question, Cole,” he repeated.

_Oh, Maker’s breath, I am an idiot._

Cole, however, nodded as though this made perfect sense. “Miss Trevelyan draws faces,” he confided, quietly. “I saw her picture of Professor Pentaghast. She draws faces and they live on the page and breathe like trees. Maybe she will draw you, too.”

Before Cullen could offer a response to this, several of the girls in the class made excited noises. Professor de Chevin was also putting in an appearance, much to Evvy’s obvious surprise. “Pardon me,” he said in his delicious accent (to quote one of the students), “I did not mean to intrude. Headmistress Nightingale said I might find you out here, Mademoiselle Trevelyan.”

“Of course, Professor, what can I do for you?” She was visibly flummoxed.

At the sight of the new arrival, Cullen found himself involuntarily biting his lip. Why did Evvy look so flustered? To the best of his knowledge, she didn’t even know Michel. Oh Maker, why did it seem like everything was spiraling out of control all of a sudden?

“The Headmistress, she asked me to deliver this to you.” Michel handed Evvy an envelope. “She said it contains all the details for the extracurricular that you and Professor Pavus have been discussing.”

“Oh!” Evvy’s expression shifted into one of amusement. “So, she gave permission, then? Dorian will be delighted.” She chuckled. “He wants to start a dancing club for the students.” There was an excited murmur as those who overheard her remark repeated it for those who did not.

“What a treat that will be! I miss participating in the dances at the court at home - perhaps you will allow me to come and teach the students some of what I know?” Michel’s eyes sparkled.

“I’m sure we’d be glad to have you there. Once we work out the details, we’ll be sure to let you know when and where.”

“Splendid!” Playfully, he caught her by the waist, twirling her in a brief polka. Startled, she laughed. “I shall look forward to it,” he continued, releasing her (but not before kissing her hand). “Until later, children! Study hard! Show me your drawings at dinner!” He gave Cullen a nod and jogged back across the courtyard to the main hall.

For several minutes, it was all Cullen could do to remain in his bent position on the ground, gaping. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t breathe. It was like his soul had physically left his body or his heart had leaped out of his chest.

Dancing. She and Dorian were starting a club for dance. Apparently, she liked to dance. There was just one major problem - Cullen could _not_ dance. Some of his mates in the service had once told him his dancing looked more like a slow and painful descent into madness rather than dancing. And yet Michel was evidently a remarkable dancer… and incredibly free with just whom he partnered.

 _Talk about something other than coffee and neckties_ , Varric had said. Why didn’t Cullen listen? If he had talked to her for more than five seconds, he would have known her proclivity for dance before this exact moment. But already a plan was forming in his mind. It was an awful plan - for him, at least; it was bound to give Dorian a chuckle - but it would have to do.

Evvy, oblivious to Cullen’s distress, was bending down to advise a student about his drawing. But Cole tilted his head and looked at Cullen thoughtfully. “You’re green like the trees, Professor,” he said after a moment. “Green and growing. You need to spread your branches farther. Your roots are strong but you have to keep growing and find a way to stop being green.” He looked back at his paper. “Art is an adventure. That’s what she told me.”

Cullen couldn’t help but smile at Cole’s words. Insightful as always. “You know, Cole,” he said, placing a hand on the student’s shoulder, “that’s the best advice I’ve heard all day.”

An adventure, indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen's tendency to get flustered and run away is on full display here, as is his very valiant attempt to fit in with Evvy and Dorian's dance club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lady Norbert very accurately described this story by saying "it's weird, it's silly, it's sappy, and it's ours :)" and honestly, truer words have never been spoken. You might start noticing some of that fun silliness and sappiness as we continue to move forward. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Dorian supposed, in retrospect, that it wasn’t _that_ odd of a request. But he still found a small note of surprised laughter escaping his lips when Cullen entered the library that afternoon and leaned on the desk frantically, lowering his voice both to keep with library policy and to keep anyone else from learning his secret appeal.

“Teach me how to dance.”

Dorian reached up and removed the small pince-nez glasses that adorned his aquiline nose, raising an eyebrow at the history teacher as he did.

“I’m sorry, it almost sounded like you asked me to teach you how to dance,” he said, putting his thumb in the book he had been reading to mark his page, “But of course that can’t be what you asked because you’re _you_.”

For a moment, Cullen looked a hilarious mixture of confused and offended. He blinked twice, rubbing the patches on the elbow of his houndstooth suit coat before he came to his senses.

“No, that’s what I asked. Teach me to dance.”

“Aha…” Dorian smirked, leaning across the counter, “So there _is_ something in that blond head beyond just dates of famous battles. Why the sudden interest in dancing? This wouldn’t have something to do with Miss Trevelyan, would it?”

Skyhold Academy’s intrepid history teacher turned several shades of red at the mention of the guest art teacher, but he refused to play along. “Never mind why I’m interested. You teach music. Can you help me or not?” he asked with a huff.

After a moment of quiet, chin-stroking deliberation, a smile broke out on Dorian’s face. “Oh, why not, it could be fun!” he chimed, “So, what’s your poison? Classical? Pop music? If you say Country, I swear to the Maker I will flick you in the ear.”

“Actually, I was thinking something along the lines of jazz. Or maybe swing,” Cullen stammered, suddenly very interested in the ground.

“Is that so?” Dorian laughed. “Well, in that case, I suppose I’d better go put on a pair of dancing shoes and you’d better get someone to cover detention for you. I say we start right now.”

“Deal…” Cullen said, and left the library, fiddling with his tie. He clearly wanted to put some distance between himself and the music teacher before he had time to regret his newfound passion for dancing.

Dorian merely chuckled. He located Felix and gave him the keys to lock up while he himself gathered his things and began making his way to the music room. This was going to be _very_ interesting. 

* * *

It wasn’t just interesting, however; it was _painful_. Cullen’s sense of rhythm was bad. No, bad was an understatement - it was downright imaginary, to the point where Dorian failed to understand how the man could even walk upright without tripping on his own feet every third step.

“You know, I hear music teachers talk all the time about their students’ lack of rhythm. Even _I_ have talked about my students’ lack of rhythm,” Dorian sighed as he stood with crossed arms, gaping in bewilderment at the history professor before him. “But everyone who has ever said that before is exaggerating, because _you_ , my friend, you’re it. You’re the king of having no rhythm. If it was possible to have negative amounts of rhythm, you’d have it.”

Cullen looked both annoyed and tormented. “I’m _trying_ ,” he said. “I never had occasion for doing much dancing.”

“You’ve apparently also never had an occasion for holding your arms straight. I mean, look at you - it’s like you’re made of straw. Did they find you out in a field somewhere scaring crows?” Dorian huffed incredulously, but after a moment, he softened a bit. “Perhaps we’re just making this too hard on ourselves. Baby steps - _literally_. I’ll show you something simple and then we will work our way up from there.”

They continued to struggle for a while, although Cullen did manage to improve a little. “Once more,” he insisted, his face flushed with exertion. They made an awkward pairing, and he thought that the only saving grace of the situation was the lack of an audience. The thought had scarcely crossed his mind when there was a knock, and the door opened.

“Dorian, I wanted to ask you ab-” Evvy froze on the threshold, genuinely startled. “Oh - oh, I’m so sorry, excuse me. I didn’t mean to intrude.” She backed out carefully, trying to process what she’d just interrupted, and closed the door softly.

Cullen gaped in the direction of the door, his face a perfect picture of shock as he wordlessly babbled. When she had gone, Dorian chuckled. “She acts as if that’s the worst thing someone’s walked in on me doing.”

Cullen, having regained his senses, turned to face Dorian once more. “You could have defended me,” he protested.

“I either teach you to dance or I defend your heterosexuality. I won’t do both. Now pay attention. I want to finish this so I can go back to my rooms, finish my book, and have a glass of wine - or two. Or _seven_.” 

* * *

Evvy, for her part, closed up a little like Cullen himself had done on the arrival of Michel de Chevin. She had never, not once, considered the possibility that Cullen was keeping her at arm’s length for a very particular reason - and truthfully, she was a little hurt that Dorian wouldn’t have warned her. She skipped dinner with a plea of indisposition, and holed up in her classroom with her sketchbooks and Prismacolors, drawing anything she could think of that wasn’t blond and rugged. _You came here to do a job, not to be part of a soap opera. Serves you right._

At least she had intermittent texts from back home to amuse her. The pictures which came on her screen now and then brought a smile to her face; possibly nothing else could have done that. She filled in the color on an autumn leaf and sighed. Well, it was a lovely dream while it had lasted.

The silence was filled by a low tapping on her classroom door. Before she could answer, Varric’s head popped into view.

“Hey, Siren. Missed you at dinner. The General - eh, that is, Cassandra - told me you weren’t feeling so hot. Nothing your favorite writer can’t fix, though, am I right?” He entered the room and took a seat opposite her, studying her face for a moment. “Curly sure was a spectacular shade of red during most of dinner. I can’t decide if it was strawberry red or cranberry red. Ooh, or maybe vermilion. Vermilion is good.”

A little embarrassed, she smiled faintly at him. “I’m afraid I must have distressed him. It was accidental, I assure you.”

Varric merely chuckled. “Mm, yeah. Sparkler told me. You know, if I wrote that in a book, no one would believe it.”

“He told you?”

“Are you kidding? He practically live-texted me.” Varric grinned, before sobering slightly. “Siren, if I was a betting man - which, if Nightingale ever asks you about it, I am _not_ \- my money wouldn’t be on Sparkler and Curly. I’m just saying.”

Evvy digested his words carefully. “Well, maybe I did assume too much... I just wasn’t expecting to see that. And Cullen is a bit... standoffish sometimes. I suppose I put two and two together and came up with eleven or something. I don’t know, Varric.”

Varric leaned his chin on his hand. “That’s just Curly’s personality. Or, rather, what passes as a personality from him. I think any real human personality was choked to death by his neckties a long time ago. And you know, if this _was_ a book, I’d say you were the intrepid heroine and he was the stony diamond-in-the-rough with the hidden heart of gold whose shell you have to pry open. But in this case, I think you’ll have to smash that shell open with a hammer.”

She flushed at that, and backed up a pace in his dialogue. “You and Dorian _really_ hate those ties, don’t you?”

“Oh, Siren, they’re the literal worst. I’ve seen them make students cry.” He grinned impishly. “But I can see why _you’d_ like them.”

“I’m going to pretend I have no idea what you mean.” She sighed. “He’s a tough nut to crack. And I really thought that maybe I’d found the reason why - though I guess it was unfair of me to suspect Dorian of hiding something like that. I was trying to tell myself that I’m here to do a job, not to end up in one of your stories.” Her smile was lopsided, and faintly sardonic. “Speaking of my job, have you heard from your friend?”

At the mention of Hawke, Varric suddenly seemed to grow a touch uncertain. He gave a distinctly uncomfortable chuckle. “I talk to her sister a lot through letters and text messages. Can’t say I’ve been in touch with Hawke herself lately though. She’s on sabbatical, after all. Probably has no service. Or is too busy, you know?”

“Of course.” She wondered why he would be uncomfortable at the question; she was just trying to make conversation that wasn’t about herself. No matter. “Well, I appreciate you coming to check on me. I guess maybe I am a little hungry; think the kitchens would be willing to let me come and swipe a bit of leftovers?”

“Siren, for you, I’m sure they’d do anything.” Varric grinned, seemingly back to his old self. “And hey - if you ever have any other crises that need solving, you’ve got my number, shoot me a text. I like this front row seat.”

“Thanks. I think.” She smiled, however. 

* * *

Evvy was somewhat consoled by this conversation, but still unwilling to encounter Cullen. She seemed to make him uneasy without even trying, and that was on a _good_ day; now that she’d thoroughly embarrassed him by walking in on - well, whatever that was, he was likely to retreat from her even farther. She wasn’t altogether sure she ought to chase. Varric’s words implied that the uneasiness she inspired in Cullen was a sign of something deeper, but she wasn’t convinced, nor was she entirely flattered by it. His shyness and bookish tendencies were endearing to be sure, but less than encouraging. She’d just leave him to himself for a little while, let him regain his equilibrium.

The kitchen staff sent her off with an insincere scolding and a sandwich, which was good enough for her. She went up to the castle battlements to watch the moon rise while she ate it. It was a strange place, Skyhold, but she was fond of it.

Slightly further up the battlements, a lone figure also stood watching the moon - Cullen. He had his suit coat off and gripped in his right hand, which he used to sling the coat over his shoulder lazily. With his free hand, he seemed to be absent-mindedly tapping out the melody of some song or another and, unbidden, his left foot seemed to keep time to the same melody. His brow was creased with worry and he sighed on occasion, but his gaze never left the sky.

Evvy didn’t catch sight of him until the last bite of her sandwich was in her mouth, at which point she almost choked. Oh no. But he hadn’t noticed her, so she couldn’t make him uncomfortable as long as she didn’t attract his attention. Reassured by this, she let herself admire him from a distance; the light of the rising moon spilled over him like a natural spotlight, illuminating his soft curls and chiseled face and curious rhythmic movements. Maker’s breath, but he was a good-looking man.

Her phone chose that moment to go off, and she froze, knowing that he would almost certainly hear it. Frantically she scrabbled in her pocket to try and silence it, but she was sure it was already too late.

As if broken out of a reverie, Cullen’s head turned in her direction and his eyes immediately went wide.

“Evvy!” he said in surprise. “I mean - Miss Trevelyan.” He fumbled with his jacket, trying and failing more than once to get the blasted thing on as he gaped at her, before at long last he was able to plunge his arm through the sleeve and jerk the garment up over his shoulders. “Good evening. Uh... lovely weather we’ve been having here of late, isn’t it?”

“It is.” She finally got the phone quieted, and glanced at the screen. _Dance club tomorrow, don’t forget._

With a faint smile, she pocketed the device. “You - you _can_ call me Evvy, if you like, you know,” she said. “Everyone else does. Well, except Varric, of course.”

“Well, if you’re sure...” Cullen said uncertainly, as if she had just told him the Maker would forgive him if he committed genocide. But after a moment he smiled. “All right...  Evvy.” His voice was that of a man who was testing something pleasant on his tongue. After another small beat, he glanced in the direction of her pocketed phone. “I don’t want to keep you from something important.”

“Hm? No, that was just Dorian reminding me about tomorrow. Nothing pressing.” She stuffed her hands in her pants pockets, the light breeze causing her grey smock to ruffle around her. “I wanted to watch the moon rise - I always love a full moon in autumn, it’s so big and bright. I didn’t mean to interrupt you.”

“Oh,” he replied, and the sound was one of genuine surprise. He smiled a little before plowing on. “Yes, it is beautiful, isn’t it? I’m trying to follow your advice and get out of doors a bit more. Enjoy nature. My lungs are thanking me - it’s nice to get a break from the mustiness of my office every now and then.”

“Good! I’m glad.” She smiled at him. “Maybe you can read under a tree sometimes instead of in the staff lounge or something. Best of both worlds for you. Oh, and my father sent that catalog I promised you, I’ll bring it to breakfast.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck, his gaze suddenly even with the floor. “And thank you. As I said before, that’s very kind of you. It will be nice to give Dorian and Varric some new ties to hate.” He chuckled to himself before looking up once more. He blinked at her for several seconds before he took an almost involuntary step forward, and then another. “Listen, speaking of Dorian... that dance club the two of you are setting up - can teachers participate? I’ve been practicing... as you obviously saw earlier... so I couldn’t help but wonder...”

“Oh - is _that_ what you were doing? I admit, I wasn’t sure, I just felt bad for interrupting.” She smiled, head tilted slightly as she watched him creep a little nearer. “Yes, certainly, the teachers are welcome to participate. I’m still not sure what put the idea in Dorian’s head in the first place, to be honest, nor why he asked me to help him. But of course, we’d be glad to have you join us.”

“Well, in that case, perhaps I will come. I’d... I’d like that. Provided Dorian is done thinking of creative ways to insult my posture. It’s a wonder his students don’t come out of his class crying.”

Evvy laughed. “From something he said to me on my first day, the more Dorian speaks ill of someone, the fonder he really is of them,” she said. “Although if that’s true, he must be desperately in love with Varric.” The idea took hold of her funny bone and she laughed again, heartier.

The thought of that made Cullen laugh too, a rich sound that was rarely heard from the stoic professor. But he couldn’t help it - the thought of Dorian and Varric together was just too much to take. “Perhaps Dorian and Bull. That one I can see. But Dorian and Varric?” He made a noise that suggested such a pairing would end in bloodshed.

“I don’t know Coach Bull very well - he’s so busy with the football season,” Evvy remarked. “I have his team captain in my sculpture class, he’s a sweetheart. I’m looking forward to the big game against Venatori Prep. You know, I almost applied there for a job, actually, but it has such a strange reputation. I’m much happier here.”

“I’m glad you applied here and not there. And I’m glad you’re happy,” he said and then immediately closed his eyes in self-chastisement. “And Maker’s breath, did that sound forward... sorry. It’s just... the students - and the staff - all seem brighter since you came. It’s good to see.”

“It didn’t - they do?” She blinked. “I - I don’t know what to say. Thank you, that’s... really sweet.” _He’s not running. I don’t know what I’ll do if he starts running. Maker, please, don’t let him start running._

“Of course they do. It isn’t just Cole who thinks you’re kind. My students can’t stop talking about you. They love you.”

“I had no idea.” She really didn’t. Well, she knew a little because of what Cole had said, but hearing it from Cullen was... something else. “I’m so glad. They’re such a wonderful group of kids. Even young Miss Archer hasn’t been quite as much of a handful as I was warned,” she added with a small grin.

“I would say that’s a testament to your skill as a teacher.” Cullen smiled. “Some people have a gift for teaching - I’d say you have it.”

“I’d say you must have it too, from what I’ve overheard my students say about the marvelous Professor Rutherford,” she said, lightly teasing. “Not to mention they don’t even complain about your ties, they regard you so highly.”

Cullen laughed again. “Well, thank you, that’s quite the compliment. And I’m glad the ties don’t come up too much in conversation. But some of them do make me wonder if they’re admiring my teaching style or, more bafflingly, if they’re admiring _me_. Which, Maker knows, is a ridiculous idea and I don’t really know why it seems to have become the school's in-joke.”

“Your modesty is charming, but it’s not ridiculous at all.” Pink, Evvy clarified, “I overheard some of the girls a few weeks back. ‘So and so has a crush on Professor Rutherford.’ ‘ _Everyone_ has a crush on Professor Rutherford.’ You have many admirers, both in and out of the classroom. I don’t think it’s a joke.” She was not about to admit that the ‘so and so’ in question was herself, of course.

Cullen turned a furious pink shade to match that of the art teacher. “I still don’t _quite_ think it’s founded. But it’s nice to feel loved, I suppose?” He chuckled awkwardly. “I suppose every school needs one.”

“And then Skyhold had to go and acquire a second one,” she teased. “Now the girls gossip about who’s more attractive, you or Professor de Chevin. It’s generally considered a difficult choice to make.”

“Oh yes. Professor de Chevin.” Cullen replied, his tone suddenly rather flat. “Yes, there is a general amount of squealing over him that goes on in my classes. It seems I’ve accidentally become a part of a battle royale.”

“You have my sympathies, for what it’s worth.” Evvy gazed out over the courtyard, now filled with moonlight. “It’s not an easy comparison; you’re both excellent teachers and good people besides. But for some, if it’s any consolation, there _is_ no comparison and you’ll always be the superior specimen.” She couldn’t look at him; she was half afraid he’d back away again.

Cullen was grateful that Evvy had chosen to look at the courtyard instead of him, for he could feel that heat creeping back into his cheeks again. How was it that Varric had described it? What was the color? Ah yes. _Vermilion_. “T-thank you,” he stammered. “That means a lot to me. More than you know.”

“You’re very welcome.” She rested her arms on the wall, still not looking at him. She very much wanted to look at him, but she didn’t dare. “It’s important, I think, for people to know how much they matter. Professor de Chevin is a handsome fellow; I suspect even Dorian has been feeling a little outclassed. But what I f- I mean, what people feel for you, and for him, can’t really be swayed by that.”

He chanced a glance in her direction and immediately wished he hadn’t. Maker’s breath, if he wasn’t careful - between the coffee, his heart condition, and the way the moonlight played off her hair - he’d give himself a heart attack. He immediately busied himself with some imaginary lint on his jacket sleeve and covered up his nervousness with a cough. Could she hear his heartbeat the way he could? Why was it so loud?

“Well, uh... I suppose I should be going. If I want to attend your club tomorrow, I have some tests to grade - and some dance steps to practice. Have a nice night... Evvy.”

“Oh. Of course. Good night, Cullen.” She waited until the sound of his footsteps died away before she dropped her face onto her forearms. _I knew it. I knew he was going to run. It’s like trying to charm a blasted unicorn or something._

As if she needed to feel worse, she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket, and when she pulled it out to look at the screen, she groaned. Dorian had such timing - he was probably watching the whole thing from the library with binoculars, the well-meaning interloper.

 _Varric told me about his whole cracking-the-shell-with-a-hammer analogy_ , his text read. _Might I humbly suggest a jackhammer instead? Or perhaps a rocket launcher? I think you’re going to need it. <3_

Evvy honestly wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry, but she forced a laugh. 

* * *

More than a few dance club sessions passed rather quickly. Cullen attended most of them, but wallflowered his way through almost ninety-five percent of the time. When he did participate, it was slightly stilted and awkward, though nowhere near as disastrous as his first practice attempt with Dorian. The music teacher turned dance instructor, however, was not as pleased with Cullen’s progress as Cullen himself was.

“You look at your feet too much and you slouch when you move. Stop it,” Dorian ordered one day when a club meeting ending. “My reputation as a teacher is riding on your ability to not look like a blithering fool.”

“You’re worse than my drill sergeant was.” Cullen winced in response. But he did his best to obey.

It didn’t entirely help matters that Professor de Chevin was a dance enthusiast who came to every single meeting, flourished his way across the floor with seemingly no effort at all, and was the object of much admiration. Cullen didn’t mind the students - it wasn’t as though he could blame them for being ruled by hormones. But the female staff members who came were also clearly impressed, and that was a little more difficult to take. So he tried harder.

Evvy, clearing up after one meeting adjourned, tried to boost his confidence a little. “I think you’re improving.”

“Ha, tell that to Dorian,” Cullen said with a smile, rubbing his right knee, which boasted a pulled muscle courtesy of one of their practices. “I’d like to think the pain is worth it, but sometimes I’m not so sure.”

But maybe if Evvy thought he was improving, that was all he needed.

“Does it hurt very much?” she asked, genuinely concerned.

“Oh, no, it’s all right,” he assured her. “I’ve hurt that knee before, so it’s particularly susceptible to injury. Such as when I - how did Dorian put it? - move like a crippled elephant. My fault, really.”

“You do no such thing,” she insisted, though she couldn’t help chuckling at the mental picture. “Really, you’d be very good with more practice. If you spent less time holding up the wall...” Her eyes twinkled a challenge.

“Well, it is a little difficult to translate my skills to a real dance. Especially when my only partner has been, you know, Dorian.” He laughed slightly. “Besides, Dorian’s lessons and this club have been the only dancing experience I’ve had... well... ever. Not much occasion to dance in the military or in my history classroom, I’m afraid.”

“No dances in college? You mean the girls weren’t clamoring for you to fill the spaces on their dance cards?” She paused, then shook her head and smiled. “Not that anybody uses dance cards anymore, but you know what I mean.”

“They didn’t have much of a chance, actually. I’m sure you aren’t surprised to learn that I spent most of college with my nose buried as deeply in a book as I could get it without falling into the pages. Not much has changed.”

“I am shocked, I tell you,” Evvy deadpanned, and smiled again. “Well, it’s good that you wanted to learn now. As Cole says, learning a new skill is always welcome. And you never know when being able to dance well might come in handy...” She trailed off, not wanting to scare her unicorn away again.

“I hope it comes in handy rather soon,” he murmured and then turned red. “After all, new skills are always enjoyable to show off.” Nice save? Maybe? Maker’s breath, it was like he had a degree in awkward from the university of “what the hell am I doing with my life?”.

Evvy tugged absently on a stray lock of hair which had come loose from her bun. “Yes. You know, Dorian is talking about having the teachers all go out to a dance club one night when the students go home for winter break.”

“A _club_?” Cullen hoped that the word didn’t sound as high-pitched aloud as his ears were telling him it sounded. “That’s... that sounds like... like an idea. I mean, a _wonderful_ idea. I, uh... maybe I’ll come along. If you all will have me, that is.”

“I have my doubts that he’s going to let anyone back out,” she said with a laugh, “so I’m sure you’re more than welcome. First, though, we have to see the Chargers win!”

“Ah yes, of course,” Cullen laughed. “I must admit, you seem to know more about our football team after just a few months than I have acquired in years. Bull keeps trying to get me more interested.”

“It’s the kids,” she said simply. “I have most of the Chargers in one class or another, and it’s all they can talk about sometimes. They’re such polite, respectful young people that I can’t help indulging them. I don’t know the first thing about football, quite honestly - I just know that it’s important to our students and that’s enough for me.”

“Well, you and I can not know what we’re watching together,” he said with a slight smile. “They are good kids, after all. And besides, I’m sure Dorian will have some fantastically glib comments about the uniforms, so it will be worth the price of admission just for that.”

Evvy, turning pink at the idea of doing anything _together_ with Cullen, laughed. “True. Not to mention we can pick Varric’s brain for how he’d describe the game in one of his books. I both dread and look forward to the day that he puts ‘Siren’ in one of his stories. I don’t know where he got that name - I am many things, but a siren is _not_ one of them. Still, it’s not bad.”

“Careful what you wish for,” Cullen warned, and then - before he could halt his mouth - found himself explaining the nickname. “He said it was something with the eyes. Drowning in the eyes. Eyes that people could get lost in...” He came back to earth abruptly and bit his lip. “Or something like that. So he said. I don’t really know.”

“Oh.” Push and pull, push and pull. She found herself wondering which way was up with this man sometimes. “Well. It doesn’t matter, really. He can call me whatever he thinks is appropriate, as long as I know it means me.” She shut the lid of Dorian’s antique Victrola and stowed it back in the closet. “Looks like we’re done for the day… and it sounds like there’s a storm rolling in.”

Cullen found himself wondering if he had said something wrong. But he honestly couldn’t tell. He watched Evvy for a moment longer and then found his voice. “Of course. Uh, can I walk you back to your classroom? Or... wherever it is you’re going? I have an umbrella, just in case it starts raining, so…”

“Er - sure, if you like. I was going back to the classroom. I’m working on my Wintersend gifts, actually, and hiding out with my art supplies has always been my favorite way to spend a thunderstorm.” She was probably more pleased by the offer than it really warranted; he was a gentleman, after all. “I’d be glad for a little company.”

“Wonderful!” Hopefully that didn’t sound _too_ eager. “Well, uh...” He held out his hand. “After you.”

Art, language, and history classes were held in the tower opposite the main hall, near the infirmary, and they had to hustle a bit to get there ahead of the oncoming rain. “Make yourself at home,” Evvy offered, gesturing vaguely around the room. “I’m afraid there’s not much to entertain with unless you want to make a little art yourself, but you’re welcome.” She opened her desk and pulled out the sheaf of portraits, shuffling through them and trying to decide which one to finish. The one of Blackwall working on the rocking horse he was making in his spare time was possibly her favorite piece that didn’t have Cullen in it, although Varric at his typewriter was a close second.

“Learning to dance is project enough for the time being,” Cullen said with a grin. “One thing at a time.” He couldn’t help but remember that day when he visited her class and Cole wondered why he didn’t have a sketchbook. Oh Maker... But speaking of which - he found himself glancing at the sketches of his colleagues that Evvy was shifting back and forth in her hands. “These are _fantastic_.”

“Everyone gets their own portrait for Wintersend,” she said with a chuckle, smiling at the compliment. “Cole put the idea in my head - he saw a sketch I had done of Cassandra, just her face, and he was so delighted by it that I thought maybe the rest of you would appreciate the likenesses. I should probably finish Michel’s first, he’ll be leaving us before too many more weeks are out.” She pulled out the drawing of the guest professor, in which she had positioned him in front of a chalkboard bearing Orlesian words and their Fereldan translations. “Not my best work, but I don’t get as many chances to study him as I do some of the rest of you.”

Although Cullen found himself gritting his teeth ever so slightly at the mention of the guest language teacher, he had to admit that the portrait was a good likeness. “Well, it’s still amazing.” He looked from the sketch to her. “I look forward to mine…”

“I’ll tell you a secret,” she confessed. “I’ve actually done two of you - because I couldn’t decide which one I liked better. If you promise not to tell the others that you got to see yours early, I’ll show you.”

“Two? Ah, I’d _love_ to see them.” He rubbed the back of his neck a bit shyly. “I promise I won’t say anything if you won’t.”

“All right.” She extracted, first, a very handsomely done picture, half colored, of Cullen in his favorite chair in the teachers’ lounge. He wore the same brown suit he’d sported on their first meeting; one leg was delicately crossed over the other at the knee, and his reading glasses were perched on his nose as he was engrossed in a copy of _Walking the Earth_ by Brother Genitivi.

The image took the breath right from Cullen’s throat. After a moment, it returned, only to be released in a long contented-sounding sigh. “Evvy, this is... stunning. I can’t... It’s simply incredible.” He could feel his cheeks burning, his ears burning, his forehead, every inch of the skin on his face was probably red by now. Sweet Maker…

“I did that one first. But this one amuses me more…” The second drawing was a little more cartoonish, and showed Cullen trying to select from among his many neckties - and as he peered closely, he could see that they were in fact all ties he actually owned. “Every time I saw you wearing a new tie, I added it to the image.”

The second drawing pleasantly surprised him, bringing him back down from his shock. Immediately, a deep, rich laugh bubbled in his throat as he grinned down at the likeness of himself and his myriad of ties. “Well, it seems those ties do some good after all. I’m glad to see not everyone hates them.”

 _She notices when I wear a new tie_ , he thought to himself with a tiny grin. _Take that, everyone who ever called them hideous. Dorian._

“I’m pleased that you like them,” she said, happy with his reactions. “You can have them both - once they’re finished, that is.” Settling down to work on Michel’s portrait as the first rumble of thunder rolled outside, she gestured to another chair. “Please, make yourself comfortable - unless you have to get going right away, of course. I have, um, other sketchbooks and things if you want to look. Or you can... uh... I have no idea. I just realized I’m a terrible hostess.” She laughed, embarrassed.

“You know... I think I can stay for a while.” He smiled. “If you don’t mind having me, that is. And you could never be a terrible hostess. I’d love to take a look at those other sketches, if you’re willing to let me see them. It’d be my pleasure.”

 _You are possibly the most adorable creature on the face of the planet_ , Evvy thought mildly, grateful that she’d managed to keep that in her mind and not on her tongue. “I’m happy to have you. Uh. Here, I mean.” She fished around in a desk drawer and came up with the sketchbook where she was reasonably sure he only appeared once or twice. “These are all drawings I’ve done since I came to Skyhold.”

Cullen flipped through the sketchbook eagerly, finding drawings of all types. Some sketches were of the ramparts of the castle, some of the trees on the grounds, flowers, leaves; others were portraits or portrait studies of many of his colleagues. He even found his own face appearing on the pages more than once, which made his mind buzz with a strange and delightful feeling of flattery. It was like looking into a mirror - she even included the faint scar across his lip, he noted.

It felt strange for him to be smiling so obviously at images of himself - after all, he usually hated pictures, or any kind of likeness of himself. It took a moment to realize it was not the pictures that were making him smile, but the woman who had drawn them.

“Incredible,” he whispered. “Is there anything you _can’t_ do?” He suddenly looked around to see if she responded. He wasn’t entirely sure if he had said the words aloud or not. He certainly hadn’t _meant_ to say them.

“Several things,” Evvy replied, almost absently, as she switched between two different yellow pencils to work on Michel’s hair. It was like she’d heard the question and answered it, but hadn’t entirely registered it in her own mind. “Still haven’t managed to take a good likeness of Cole, for one thing. His face is so hard to describe.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Cullen responded at Evvy’s assurance there were indeed things she couldn’t do. Almost immediately, he felt himself clench. Why did he always say such stupid things when he tried to talk to her? Thank the Maker there was another topic of conversation he could very tidily slip into. “You are not the first one to notice that about Cole. The poor boy is very good at hiding.”

Involuntarily, his mind flickered to what was - in his opinion - one of the cruelest things he had ever heard a student say, and that was to call Cole “forgettable”. How could a person be forgettable?

“I guess that’s why I want to draw him,” Evvy mused, pausing and looking up at Cullen. “To show him that he doesn’t have to hide. That I want to remember him.”

The history professor found himself involuntarily smiling at her words. He realized he had been doing a lot of smiling since she arrived at Skyhold Academy. “I think that will mean a lot to him. You have this way about you, Evvy... that makes people not want to hide anymore.”

“I - thank you.” Feeling the warmth spread over her face again (which he was way too good at causing), she dropped her gaze to her work. “I’ve never been told that before, but it - it’s very sweet of you to say.”

“It’s true,” he replied earnestly. He could have stood like that forever, until he caught sight of a clock out of the corner of his eye. “Oh, Maker’s breath! I really should be going. I promised Solas I would cover a detention for him. Really, this time there is actually something!”

 _Maker’s breath_ …

“Oh - of course.” Evvy tried not to droop visibly. “Well, thank you for keeping me company for a while. I hope it wasn’t too dull for you.”

“Not at all!” he insisted. “Thank you for having me - and for showing me the sketches. I look forward to their completion.” And then, before he could turn that trademark shade of vermilion, he made for the door.

She watched him go, and sighed wistfully. Still, it had been pretty good while it lasted, and maybe he’d come again. Or maybe he wouldn’t.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first football game of the season between the Skyhold Academy Chargers and their rivals at Venatori Prep doesn't go the way anyone expects it to go... for many reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I do say so myself, there are a lot of great references to various Dragon Age plot points throughout this story and the one in this chapter is one of my favorites.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Evvy’s was the last class of the day the following week when all of Skyhold Academy was on edge for the big game against Venatori Prep. Krem lingered by her desk on his way out. “You’re coming to the game, aren’t you, Miss T?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for anything,” she promised. “I’ll be with Professor Pavus and Professor Tethras - consider us the Chargers’ biggest fans.” She ruffled his hair. “Go get ‘em, okay?”

As if summoned by his name, Dorian came around the corner and leaned against the door to Evvy’s classroom with an air of nonchalance.

“Sorry I’m late,” he said as way of greeting. “Venatori Prep has the most ridiculous uniforms of all time and last time we played against them, I made a rather detailed list of everything wrong with them. I wanted to grab it before we took off.” At the sight of Krem, he smiled and entered the classroom to clap the player on the shoulder. “Krem, my boy! Good luck today. And just keep it tucked in the back of your head that I have money riding on this game, all right? There’s a good lad. And of course, none of us need to mention that to Headmistress Nightingale, do we? Splendid.” To Evvy, he added. “Ready to head out?”

“I’m ready,” Evvy replied. “Oh, hang on.” Her phone started buzzing and she pulled it out of her purse. She studied the screen and chuckled, then tucked it away again. “Okay, let’s go.”

Immediately, Dorian’s eyes went wide. “Really? Text messages that aren’t from me? Who else could send such endearing texts? Secret admirer, perhaps?”

“Dorian, I don’t have admirers - secret or otherwise.”

There was no more appropriate response than a hearty laugh. “ _I don’t have admirers_ , she says,” he quipped in a playfully mocking tone. “Oh, you are so innocent. Almost like a fawn. It’s one of the many reasons I adore you so - and also probably why Madam Giselle is so deeply worried I will somehow corrupt you.”

“Well, that’s just ridiculous. You’re my best friend in Skyhold. Which is why if I had admirers, you’d probably be the first one to know,” Evvy pointed out. “I _wish_ I had an admirer, believe me. Maybe I have a... sort of one? Cullen is so hard to figure out... I feel like things are going well, and then he finds a reason to run away. Maybe I come on too strongly. I don’t know.”

Dorian tried not to preen _too_ obviously at being identified as anyone’s best friend before plowing on. “Precisely. I _would_ be the first to know. And you, my dear, would be the last. As for Cullen... you couldn’t come on strong if you tried - I’ve seen glaciers move faster than the two of you. Sometimes I think he wouldn’t get the picture if you scrawled _I love you_ on your eyelids and sat on his desk with your eyes closed. Really, the whole thing would be hilarious if it wasn’t also painfully sad.”

“It’s painful, all right,” she mumbled. “Come on, let’s go watch our kids win.”

“From your lips to the Maker’s ears. I’ve got enough gold on this game to buy me books and drinks for the next month. Besides, I want bragging rights over those Venatori cretins more than I can possibly express.”

They found Varric in the stands and joined him, with Cassandra, Josephine, and Blackwall soon turning up as well. “Everyone looks excited,” Evvy said with a chuckle. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen all the staff wearing the school colors like this.” She was disappointed not to see Cullen, and trying not to show it.

“Don’t look at me, I just like gold,” Dorian deadpanned. Even he had to admit, their little cluster of color-coordinated professors was rather impressive. It did have a notable gap where a certain history professor should be, however. “ _Kaffas_ , if he doesn’t show up, I’ll make him learn tap dancing at our next lesson, Maker help me,” he muttered under his breath, glancing clandestinely in Evvy’s direction.

He pulled out his phone to send the wayward teacher an angry summons when suddenly he caught sight of a reddish blur pounding down the stairs as quickly as it could go without spilling its coffee. “I’m sorry! Sorry I’m late!” Cullen managed as he arrived, his blond head rather unceremoniously tousled by the wind and his high-speed arrival. He wore a red shirt and a brown suit coat with gold patches on the elbow. The tie of the day, Dorian noted with mute horror, was embroidered with the likenesses of famous Thedosian philosophers from throughout history in beige-and-gold glory. In Cullen’s right hand, he was clutching a to-go cup of coffee as if for dear life as he slid into the empty space in their row.

“Never mind that. You’re here now,” Dorian said. _And very lucky_.

Evvy stifled a giggle. “You’re lucky we saved you a seat,” she said teasingly, rubbing her hands together. She had thick leather gloves, so her hands weren’t cold; but she had to take them off when her phone buzzed. Once again, she looked at the screen and smiled; this time she tapped out a response before putting it away and putting her gloves back on. “Wow. Are those the Venatori kids? They’re... huge.”

Dorian noted the smile Evvy reserved for her phone screen and tucked it away for later. After a moment, he allowed his gaze to return to the field. “Oh yes, remarkable, aren’t they?” he scoffed, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “I’m not saying they enhance, but, well...”

“I’m confident Bull and the Chargers can do it,” Cullen responded, despite of course never having really seen a game. “Bull and those kids are like family.”

“Let’s hope ‘family’ wins games.” Dorian said.

The Venatori Prep Red Templars were a sight to see, and Evvy’s heart went out to the Chargers, who were a little nervous. She saw Krem looking up into the stands, and waved. “They’re looking - everybody wave!”

The staff waved their support to the Chargers enthusiastically. Dorian gave a wave that was reminiscent of a queen’s wave, while Cullen smiled and waved rather broadly, hoping to catch the students’ attention. He almost lost his coffee cup in the process, causing him to fold in on himself protectively to keep it from spilling.

“Careful, Cullen,” said Josephine with a laugh. “No one is going to be willing to leave the game long enough to get you a refill if you lose your drink.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” said Varric lightly. “I’m sure _someone_ might volunteer.”

Almost as if he couldn’t help it, Cullen felt his eyes dart over in Evvy’s direction. He looked away quickly before he blushed and caught hell about it from his duo of tormentors - Professors Pavus and Tethras. “I’m fine, thank you. It’s fine. Almost done anyway.” He took a little sip as if to accent this fact.

Varric smirked, and glanced at Evvy himself. To his surprise, she was looking at her phone again - she’d missed the entire coffee exchange. It was almost disappointing, but also puzzling. “Hey, Siren, you with us?”

“What?” She looked up. “Oh - sorry. I’m ready for the game, promise.”

“If it’s any consolation, she won’t tell me either,” Dorian offered, glancing at Evvy with a little smirk. “I’m starting to get a little jealous. Is someone replacing me as your chief texting-buddy?”

 _And speaking of jealous_ , he thought to himself, his gaze swiveling to Cullen. The history professor was narrowing his eyes curiously at the phone. After a moment, he took another long sip of his coffee as if the cup held something stronger.

“Just some news. Nothing urgent,” Evvy assured them. “Looks like they’re getting ready for kickoff - there’s the headmistress to start the show.”

Dorian shrugged and kept his mouth shut, turning to see Leliana begin the game. But he wasn’t going to give up as easily as all that.

* * *

The Chargers were putting up one hell of a fight. The Red Templars were bigger; they were meaner; and their director, Coach Cory Pheus, was a nasty-looking thing. By the time of the second quarter’s beginning, Venatori Prep was leading by three points and Bull was a little worried - even at a distance, his colleagues could see that.

And that was before Krem got hurt.

One of the Red Templars hit him from behind, a completely illegal move that got the player sent to the bench for the rest of the game - but that didn’t really help Krem, who went down like a small avalanche and didn’t move. The teachers were on their feet, watching anxiously as the school nurse Madam Giselle ran onto the field to help him. Evvy gripped the railing. “C’mon, sweetheart, get up,” she muttered.

“Ah, the bastards!” Dorian bellowed. “I swear, I’d love to get my hands on that damned coach of theirs - just once!” The rest of what he said turned into a string of Tevene swear words and a lot of slamming his fist against his palm.

Cullen, who had been one of the first teachers to spring to their feet, was wearing an expression simultaneously one of frightened concern and deep anger. “Is there anything we can do to help?” he asked, almost naively, into the open air. But his gaze was directed at Evvy.

“The Chant of Light,” she mumbled. “That... that’s really all we can do from here. Look, they’re getting him off the field.” Her voice was a little thick, and she lifted one gloved hand to her mouth, worrying at the rough leather with her teeth.

Cullen nodded, his eyes never leaving the field. He knew this sport was rough, of course. He wasn’t stupid. And yet it was one thing to know it and another thing to see it, especially happening to one of his students. Especially to Krem. Without thinking, he reached over and slipped his hand into Evvy’s.

“Hear now, Andraste, daughter of Brona...” he began from memory, whispering the prayer frantically, not caring if it looked ridiculous.

Evvy almost didn’t realize she was standing there holding hands with Cullen. (It certainly did not escape Dorian’s notice, though.) She mumbled the words of the Chant, her eyes glued to the fallen student as he was carried off the field. She no longer cared if they won the game, she just wanted her kids to be okay. Eventually, the crowd resumed their seats and the game resumed play, but she kept her grip on Cullen’s fingers. She didn’t think she could stand it if she saw another Charger fall.

“Everything will be all right,” Cullen found himself repeating in between verses of the Chant. “Everything will be fine.” He wasn’t sure if it was for Evvy’s benefit or his own - or maybe both. He simply continued to watch the field, his eyes darting back and forth as if a watchful gaze would protect the students. It would be fine; Krem would be fine. He had to be fine, he just had to be. 

* * *

When the game paused for halftime, Evvy looked at her colleagues. “I’m going to go check on Krem,” she said. “I can’t... I have to see him.” She might be the newest teacher at Skyhold, and the one who might not stay, but it hadn’t taken her long to get attached to her students.

“I’m coming with you,” Cullen immediately offered.

“If you’re going down there, I’ll be with you too,” Dorian interjected.

The tiny retinue of red-and-gold teachers were all visibly shaken, but with Evvy, Cullen, and Dorian picked as their representatives, they seemed a bit soothed. “Someone get me some hot chocolate,” Evvy said with a small grin as they headed off to the treatment area.

They found Krem a little disoriented, but he recognized them. Evvy smiled, sitting down beside him and taking his hand. “How are you feeling?”

“Oh, wonderful, just wonderful,” Krem said with a weak smile, putting his other hand to his forehead. “Sort of like I got dropped off the top tower of the castle and landed on my head, but otherwise fantastic.” He blinked in the light, groaning as he propped himself up to face Dorian. “If we lose because of this - sorry about your money, Professor.”

Dorian merely chuckled. “Never mind that. As long as you’re all right. And besides, it’s not over until it’s over. I think your teammates are probably going to want to avenge you.”

“If only they had been a bit better about protecting. Then the avenging wouldn’t have to take place.” Krem sighed, rubbing his head again.

“It was an illegal move,” Evvy said. “Nobody saw it coming. The boy who did it was ejected from the game, and if anything like that happens again, they’re going to issue sanctions against Venatori Prep.” She was angry; no one at Skyhold had ever seen her angry. She smoothed Krem’s hair. “You’re going to be all right.”

“At least I took a beating for a good cause, eh?” he offered with a small grin before a more serious look crossed his features. “Thank you all for coming down to see me, I appreciate it. Sorry if I scared you.”

“Can we get you anything?”

“No, I think I’ll be fine. Thank you, though. You’re kind to offer. Just... make sure Coach isn’t freaking out as much as I think he is.”

“I think he feels better now that he’s talked to Madam Giselle. We’re going to go cheer the Chargers on to victory, okay?” Evvy kissed Krem’s forehead and stood. “Ready to go back, guys?”

“Ready when you are,” Dorian said.

Cullen merely nodded. “Reminds me a bit too much of combat,” he mumbled. It was his only comment, more to himself than anyone else.

They rejoined the other staff members and reported on the situation. “I’m so glad he’s all right,” said Josephine. “Bull came over while you were gone, the poor man is frantic. I don’t think he’s ever seen one of his players get hit so hard.”

“Krem was worried about Bull more than himself,” Evvy noted fondly. She resumed her seat and thanked Varric for the hot chocolate he’d procured in her absence. Quietly, to Cullen, she murmured, “Are you all right? I heard what you said down there - that Krem’s injuries reminded you of combat.”

“I’ll be fine. Thank you,” Cullen whispered back, rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously. “I feel a little foolish to have been so panicked. But I don’t like seeing my students get hurt. Especially not students who have been through as much as Krem has. Maker’s breath, what savagery.”

Evvy nodded. “I feel the same way.” She took a drink. “This is... it’s very good, but it’s a little... large. Would you like some?”

“Well, it’s not coffee, but I wouldn’t say no,” Cullen managed a smile, feeling soothed by her strong presence beside him. “Thank you. And not just for this.”

“Any time.” There was a bit of a glow in Evvy’s face as she gazed out at the field, where things were beginning to happen once again.

“All right, kids, make Krem proud,” Cullen found himself muttering under his breath as the Chargers took the field once more. “Maker, please don’t make me watch another one of them get hurt again.”

* * *

As the third quarter blurred into the fourth, things grew steadily more intense on the field. Bull kept glancing up at his colleagues, as if for support, while watching the Chargers do their best to bring home the trophy for their captain’s sake. “Come on, kids... oh, Maker!” Evvy started chewing on her glove again.

Cullen, not really knowing what was going on down on the field in the first place, found his gaze wandering as he tried to take it all in. His eyes fixed on the red-gold blurs that were their players, on the anxious mutterings of Bull down on the field as he watched his kids work their magic, occasionally he glanced at Evvy... more than occasionally he glanced at Evvy. That curious habit of chewing her glove - seemingly out of nervousness - was one Cullen had never noticed. For some odd reason, he found it vaguely mesmerizing.

“Eyes on the game, Rutherford,” Dorian suggested, elbowing him slightly.

Evvy looked over in time to see Cullen, flushed, make a face at Dorian before turning his attention to the field. She didn’t know what had been holding his gaze to make Dorian say such a thing, but it probably wasn’t important. (Maybe he’d tried to pull out a book.) She was quickly diverted in any case, because Stitches had the ball and was pelting toward the end zone - she knew enough of football to know that much. Everyone jumped to their feet, screaming. “Chargers! Chargers! Chargers!”

“Is this a good thing?” Cullen queried in Dorian’s direction.

Dorian merely leveled him with a look of pure exasperation. “Andraste preserve me, even _I_ know this is a good thing! Go outside once in a while, would you?”

“Touchdown, Skyhold!” shouted the sports commentator, as Stitches evaded the final Red Templar and tumbled into the end zone.

“Now even I understand that!” Cullen cheered, pumping his fist.

The red and gold crowd went ballistic, screaming and cheering; the Chargers had taken the lead. Evvy flung her arms around Varric, who was seated in front of her, then almost turned to do likewise to Cullen but managed to stop herself in time. She didn’t want him to run, not now when the students needed him.

A smile had replaced his previous look of dread, even though he still found it slightly baffling that watching children bash into each other was a form of entertainment. He turned to gauge Evvy’s reaction and saw her turn to face him. She seemed to stop short when she caught sight of him and he bit his bottom lip in response. After a second, he chanced a small smile and put an arm around her shoulder.

“They’re going to do it,” he said, voice brimming with confidence. “They can do it.” Almost immediately he released her shoulder, as if his touch would turn one or both of them into stone.

“Of course they are,” she called back, trying to be heard over the still-cheering masses. “Our kids can do _anything_.” The way her eyes shone, it was clear that she really believed that.

“You’re right, they can. They really can,” Cullen replied, his eyes not leaving hers for several seconds.

From his place in the middle of the falderal, Dorian merely tapped Varric on the shoulder and gestured with his head to Cullen and Evvy, rolling his eyes. _Our kids_ , he mouthed, slapping a hand to his forehead in desperation.

Varric turned around in order to see the situation properly, and was trying not to laugh. “Hey - time for the field goal!” he yelled, pointing to where Rocky was preparing to kick the ball. It sailed through the air and over the goal post, resulting in a fresh wave of screaming from the Skyhold side.

“You’re right, Siren, they _can_ do anything,” Varric mused. “Maybe I should write a new fight song. ‘Skyhold’s Chargers can do anything...’ Needs work, but I’ll see what I can do. You can be my muse.” Evvy just laughed at that.

“All right, judgment day is upon is,” Dorian called, pointing towards the clock and scoreboard, “I either bask in finery for the next month or I become a monk for the next month. Support would be appreciated.”

Cullen knew the joking was Dorian’s way of belying the fact that he was actually nervous. So much could happen in these last few crucial plays, and the Chargers’ aggressive opponents could do anything out of desperation.

“Come on, kids, for Krem,” he repeated.

The clock was ticking down slowly. Almost too slowly, Evvy thought. At first, she believed it was just the excitement of the moment, that time was suspending itself in her agitation. But no... something was genuinely wrong with the clock, she realized. She pulled out her phone to compare. “Dorian - Dorian, get Bull to call a time out,” she said.

Dorian didn’t stop to ask why Evvy was making the request. He merely stood up and leaned over the railing as far as it would allow him to lean. “Bull! Call a time out! It’s Dorian, look up here! Call time! Call time, you giant oaf, Maker help me.”

“Chargers, stand down!” Bull signaled a timeout, and Evvy sprang from her seat and over to the stairs that would let her reach the field. She was conversing rapidly with Bull and the referee, jabbing her finger at the scoreboard clock and showing them the time on her phone.

“Curly, what’s your girlfriend going on about down there?” Varric asked, baffled.

“Maker’s breath, she is _not_ my girlfriend,” Cullen stammered. Something about that sentence made him a bit sad, though, so he plowed ahead. “And don’t look at me, I know nothing about football. If this was a battle for a historically significant kingdom, then I could tell you.”

“She would be if you’d quit sitting on your hands about it,” Varric muttered. In a more normal tone, he said, “She’s got some bee in her bonnet about the time.”

“Look!” Cassandra pointed. “The scoreboard clock - there was someone _in_ it! The referee just pulled him out!”

“How in Andraste’s name could anyone even fit in there!?” asked Josephine in a bewildered voice.

As they watched, a furious debate began on the field between the referees, Bull, Coach Pheus, and Headmistress Nightingale. Division officials even descended from their observation box on high to take part in the argument. “Wait a moment,” said Dorian. “I know that man, the one they pulled from the clock. That’s Gereon Alexius, the assistant coach. He was manipulating time to try to give the Red Templars more opportunities to reclaim their lead!”

“And he would have gotten away with it, too,” Varric deadpanned, “if it weren’t for that meddling art teacher.”

“Does this type of thing happen often?” Cullen shouted over the crowd, which was starting to get a bit unruly at the sight of such blatant abuse of the rules.

“No, I can’t say it does,” Dorian responded, his eyes still glued to the field.

Cullen’s gaze was firmly in that direction as well, although it fell more on Evvy than on anyone or anything else. “She’s amazing,” he said, mostly to himself.

However, he was standing entirely too close to Dorian to get away with it. “For once, Rutherford, you and I are in complete agreement,” he said with a smirk in the history teacher’s direction. 

* * *

As a result of the blatant and extravagant cheating, Venatori Prep was disqualified from the remainder of the season. The Chargers won by default, which was not as much fun as winning for real but it was still a victory. Coach Pheus herded his disgraced Red Templars back onto their bus, but before he left, he apparently couldn’t resist approaching Bull and Evvy, who were still talking about the mess.

“I’m not going to forget this day,” he growled. “And I’ll make sure that you don’t either.” Looking down at Evvy, he said, “You are a mistake. One that needs to be unmade. Remember that in the quiet hours of the night.” He stalked away, throwing one last murderous glance over his shoulder.

Dorian and Cullen arrived at Evvy’s side a second later, in time to hear the coach’s last sentence. “There are several things I would much rather think about at night,” Dorian joked. “Such as the fact that I am now several gold pieces richer. If anyone needs me, I’ll be holed up in my room with a stack of new books and a very large bottle of Antivan brandy. Don’t wait up.”

Cullen, on the other hand, was not feeling as jovial. His head snapped in the direction of the Venatori Prep coach and his steely gaze glinted with hard anger. “Are you all right?” he asked Evvy, placing a hand on her shoulder. “He didn’t touch you, did he?”

“No,” she replied, trembling a little. “But he certainly left an impression. He called me a mistake that needs to be unmade... that sounds more than slightly ominous.” She gave herself a shake. “No matter. Skyhold wins the day, and we should celebrate. The kids must be so excited!”

Cullen jabbed his tongue very firmly in his cheek as Evvy relayed the other coach’s words. He tried his best not to make his cheek twitch too much as a visual indicator of the deep anger he was feeling at the remark. “Well, he would have to get through all of us to get to you - professors and students alike. And I would be the first in line.” Ordering himself not to blush, he forced a small smile. He wasn’t going to readily forget the insult Coach Pheus had lobbed against Evvy, but she was right - the day belonged to the Chargers and it should be celebrated as such. “But how right you are! We should do something special to celebrate.”

The idea of Cullen being first in line to defend her made Evvy herself adopt that vermilion color. “I - I think the headmistress is alerting the kitchens about a banquet or something to that effect.” She glanced at Dorian for help, but he was already heading off in search of his book-and-booze fest - and interestingly, Bull seemed to be following. She’d have to hassle him later for some details (but only a few). “We should... probably... join the others...” Though if he had other ideas, she wasn’t the one to object.

“Well, you’re the hero of the hour,” Cullen laughed. “You should have a place of honor next to Bull and the Chargers. But since our resident party planner has gone to engage in the literary version of a lost weekend, it looks like you’re stuck with me.”

“I think I can live with that,” she managed. “Let’s, um... let’s go down to the dining hall and see what’s happening. I hope Krem’s feeling well enough to be there.” She turned, then paused, and looked at him. “Thank you, by the way. For saying you’d protect me from Coach Pheus. I appreciate it more than you know.”

“Oh, you’re welcome. Of course. I don’t know how much help I’d be - we’re in a school setting after all, not on a battlefield. The only thing I have with which to defend you is a set of large encyclopedias, but I’m willing to try.” He let out a tiny laugh, but there was an actual tone of earnestness threaded through his words.

Evvy gave him an amused smile. She could blame it on the heat of the moment, she thought, if there were questions later. Before she lost her nerve, she leaned up and kissed his cheek. “Come on. Our kids are celebrating without us.”

It took Cullen’s brain a moment to process what had happened, but when he realized she had pressed her lips against his cheek, his eyes fluttered shut a little longer perhaps than they should have as he drank it all in. When she broke away, he was almost positive he had blushed so furiously that he had transcended every shade of red known to man and had probably become a new color entirely.

“R-right, yes. Of course. After you.” He held out his hand indicating she could lead the way... mostly because he needed to clandestinely place his palm to the spot she had kissed and trace the outline of where her mouth had rested.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen learns the substance of the texts Evvy has been getting, as well as some other news from Ostwick which demands her attention. He also learns never to bet against an Antivan ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments and kudos! LadyNorbert and I are loving them. :)

* * *

  **Chapter Five**

* * *

 

 _So, was I imagining things or did Bull leave your room this morning?_ Evvy smirked as she texted Dorian the following day at breakfast.

 _Perish all your salacious thoughts! You’ve been in Varric’s company too long!_ came Dorian’s first reply. After a moment, the next message ran, _He was there to pick up a little gift I purchased for Krem, if you must know. Nosy. I would type out a smile, but wouldn’t you rather just look down the table and see my own real smile?_

She looked over, and grinned at him. _Well, too bad for you. You missed all the fun last night. Like Cullen swearing to defend me from whatever revenge schemes that horrid Venatori coach might dream up._

 _What?_  ran the reply, _I leave for two seconds and suddenly Skyhold Academy’s resident unicorn decides he’s going to be a hero?! And you only tell me now? What kind of friendship is this?_

 _I thought you were busy! Especially since it was right after Bull followed you away from us...._ She smirked and hit send. However, a few seconds later a very different message came on her screen, and the smile vanished.

“Excuse me,” she said to anyone who could hear her, and rushed out of the room.

“And I don’t even get to defend my honor,” Dorian said aloud. After a moment, however, he realized just how distressed Evvy was, and was on his feet to follow after her. He hadn't even gotten properly away from the table when he saw Cullen, unfashionably late as always, encounter Evvy in the hallway.

“Are you all right?” Cullen asked, noting the concern etched on her face. His own face contorted into a similar pattern.

She shook her head, her cheeks pale. “I’ll let you know,” she said simply. “Excuse me, please.” She finished dialing her phone and brought it to her ear, moving to the far end of the hallway. “Hi - I got your message. What happened?!”

Cullen merely stared in Evvy’s direction as she drifted off, his head cocked to the side in curiosity and concern. It was at that moment that Dorian drifted to his side. “What’s going on?” he demanded, as if Cullen had any further information.

Cullen merely shook his head. “I don’t know. But it’s impolite to eavesdrop.”

“Good thing I’m not a nice man, then,” Dorian countered, leaning against the doorway.

“Well, _I’m_ not going to eavesdrop.”

“Fine. Have it your way,” the music teacher responded as Cullen slunk in the direction of the dining hall, looking over his shoulder all the while.

Evvy, oblivious to their little argument, hung up the phone and stood staring at the wall for a few seconds, letting the device dangle in her hand. Her head drooped and she brought her arms up to fold across her chest.

“All right, what’s the matter?” Dorian queried, walking to meet her. “Come now, you can tell me. Unless it’s something you can’t tell your best friend.”

She turned and pushed her face into his shoulder for a minute. “All the texts I’ve been getting? My older sister is pregnant - she’s been on bed rest because she’s high risk,” she explained. “Well, that was my brother-in-law - Allegra’s gone into labor two months early.”

“Oh, Maker, Evvy. Why didn’t you say anything?” Dorian said, folding an arm around her protectively. “Do you need anything? Need me to cover your classes for you while you confer with the family?”

She shook her head. “There’s nothing I can do but wait. I can’t go home, it’s too far and even if I were there, what could I do? All I can do is wait and pray. Maybe I should go down to the chapel.”

“Whatever you want or need, let me know and I will make it happen,” he said. “And I know a certain history professor was very concerned about you too, so I’ll have help in making said things happen. Don’t keep it all bottled up, though, all right?”

“Thanks, Dori. I appreciate it.” She kissed his cheek. “I’ll be back in time for my classes... I just need to go talk to Andraste for a while.”

“Tell her I said hello, won’t you?” he offered with a tiny smile, hoping to ease Evvy’s pain a little. “And again, let me know if you need me. I’m just a text away.”

With one last comforting squeeze of her shoulder, he departed back in the direction of the dining hall. After a few steps, he almost ran smack into Cullen, who was milling about nervously. “Ahh! So much for not eavesdropping,” Dorian chastised.

“I wasn’t!” Cullen insisted. “I was waiting for you to get back! What’s going on, is she okay?”

“Well, I’m not going to spread Evvy’s personal business around without her consent, so you’ll have to get the full story from her, but it’s a family emergency. She’s taking some time to pray over it, if you must know.”

“Oh, all right. Sweet Maker, I wish I had known that sooner - I bet that’s the reason for all the texts...”

“What’s that?” Dorian asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

“Erm... nothing. I’ll see you later.” With that, Cullen departed the hall quickly - and without breakfast, Dorian noted.

* * *

The school chapel was just off the courtyard, and not very large; attending services was optional, and a lot of students tended to opt out. Evvy knelt before the large statue of Andraste, trying to remember which canticle was most appropriate for the moment, before giving up and just reiterating the litanies she knew best. “ _The Maker is her beacon and her shield..._ ”

Cullen had walked quickly to the courtyard where the chapel resided. As he reached the door, however, he halted almost in midstep. It suddenly occurred to him that what he was doing was a bit of a violation of Evvy’s privacy. The thought of barging in on her while she prayed made him blanch, a bit ashamed, and he took several steps back. He would wait, he decided, and talk only if she wanted to hear him.

Evvy gave up. She rocked back on her haunches, looking up at the statue in some frustration. “You were a mother,” she said. “Can’t you give us a pass on this one? She’s been trying to have a kid for years.” She sighed. “I don’t know if you’re listening. I don’t even know if you’re really there. I want to believe, I do... but sometimes it’s hard. Just please... I can’t be there. If you’re really out there, please... be with them.”

As soon as Cullen realized Evvy was speaking to Andraste aloud, he began to feel even more like he shouldn’t be there. Evidently the family emergency was that someone in her family was experiencing a difficult pregnancy - someone very close to her, since this was weighing quite heavily on her, shaking her to her core.

 _I shouldn’t be here. I shouldn’t be listening. This is far too personal,_ he scolded himself. He struggled between a deep need to comfort her and a deep desire to give her privacy.

At last, she made her way to the door and let herself out of the chapel, rubbing her eyes. She didn’t see Cullen; she didn’t see much of anything, actually, and almost stumbled into a wall. He had just decided to leave and offer comfort later when he caught sight of her. He could still get away without being seen, but something inside of him forced his lips open.

“If you’re unsure what to say, you can always try the lines I say every night before bed,” he said, his voice more of a murmur than anything else.

She looked up, startled, and swiped at her damp cheeks with the sleeve of her sweater. “I - sorry - did you want the chapel? I’m - I’m finished.”

“I didn’t mean to startle you,” he stammered awkwardly as she looked up, as if this was an explanation. “I... I actually came to find you. To comfort you, if I could. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude.” He could feel every muscle in his body tensing as he spoke.

“You’re not. Intruding, I mean.” She shook her head. “It’s my sister. She’s been on bed rest for her pregnancy, and now she’s gone into early labor, and... I should be there. I can’t be there. There’s nothing I could do even if I were there. But I feel guilty for leaving.”

Cullen nodded and took a step forward, gathering her hands in his own in what he hoped was a gesture of comfort. “I wish there was something I could do too. For them... for you. Being separated from your siblings is torture. But I can’t do anything, except pray.” His mind wandered back to the football game, when their hands had interlocked to say the Chant of Light for Krem. “That I’m happy to do.”

It was a little distracting, having him hold her hands like this at such a time. At least it helped her stop crying. “You have siblings?”

“I do.” He nodded. “Two sisters and a brother. Branson, Mia, and Rosalie. I don’t get to see them nearly as often as I should. It can be... quite hard.”

“I have a large family too. Allegra is the one in labor - she’s the middle child. Fred’s the oldest, he sends me pictures of my nieces and nephews. When you see me smiling at my phone? That’s usually the reason. Between them is Calleigh, and then between Allegra and me is Nathaniel. I’m the youngest.”

Immediately, Cullen felt incredibly stupid for all the scenarios his mind had played out for what could have been making her smile whenever she looked at her phone. Her family, of course - perhaps one of the only things he _hadn’t_ considered. “I bet that was rather chaotic growing up,” he offered with a small smile. “But full of love. And I’m sure they can _feel_ your support, even if you’re not there in person.”

“Chaotic? You have no idea.” She laughed quietly. “I’m not as close to them as maybe I should be. I’m five years younger than Nathaniel, and the rest are older than him - they were putting their lives together while I was still in grade school. They’re all married, they all have children - well, except Allegra, this will be her first. That’s why she was such a high risk, because she’s older than first-time mothers usually are and she’s on the small side.” She sighed. “Calleigh told me this would happen. She said, ‘You shouldn’t go so far away from us. Something might happen, and you’ll be stuck on the wrong side of the Waking Sea, and then you’ll never forgive yourself for going.’”

“That seems a little unfair of her to say, if you don’t mind me saying so,” he replied. “You need to make a life for yourself, too. But I do understand what it feels like to be separated from your family, so I know what you’re going through. Please, don’t take it out on yourself, it’s not your fault. And while I can’t tell you it will be fine, I hope it gives you even a little comfort to know that I believe the Maker will watch over your family for you. And I hope it’s comforting to know I’m here for you no matter what.”

“You’re very kind.” Evvy was trying not to blush; it seemed inappropriate to be swooning over Cullen when her sister or the baby could be dying. But he didn’t make it easy to keep her color neutral. “It helps, it really does. You - and the others - you’ve all been really good friends. I’m very grateful.”

“Of course.” He offered her another small smile. “Any time. And you’ve been a very good friend to us, too... to me... I appreciate it more than I can say.”

“I’m worried about my sister. And I miss my family. But I can’t regret that I came here. I...” She flushed. “I don’t think I’ve ever been happier in my life than I am here at Skyhold.”

“That’s good, I’m happy to hear it,” he said, his voice little more than a whisper. “I feel the same way. Increasingly so, in recent months.”

“...oh?” That sounded so, so encouraging, and he really shouldn’t encourage her.

As seemed to be his pattern whenever he spoke to Evvy, Cullen could feel his embarrassment rising. “You know, come to think of it, I think I will spend a little time in the chapel after all. But if you need me - for anything at all - please don’t hesitate to come and find me.”

“Oh. Of course.” She pulled her hands away from his. “Thank you. I’ll see you at lunchtime, perhaps... I should get to my first class.” Dejected, and trying not to show it, she turned to head back into the main hall.

He nodded, smiling ever so slightly as an answer, before watching her disappear. The smile immediately fell away as soon as she was gone. _Maker, am I stupid_ , he cursed himself, although he wasn’t sure why.

But he hadn’t been making an excuse; he really did feel the urge to talk to the Maker and Andraste himself. He entered the dim, quiet space and lit a candle.

“For Evvy. And her family,” he said to the open air in front of the statue of Andraste, before sinking to his knees. “ _Though all before me is shadow, yet shall the Maker be my guide..._ ” 

* * *

Lunchtime came and went, and Evvy didn’t put in an appearance. Varric persuaded one of the kitchen staff to let him take a bowl of soup up to her classroom, and he reported that she was still alive. “She also gave me permission to tell you all what’s going on,” he added. “Sparkler and Curly already know.” He outlined the situation, with the conclusion that there had been no updates.

Both Dorian and Cullen’s faces fell to hear there was no news. “I hate this,” Cullen muttered. “I wish there was something I could do to help.”

“You and me both, Rutherford,” Dorian agreed. “But there’s nothing we really can do except be here for her.”

“Professors,” said a soft voice, and they turned to see Cole standing by their table. “Miss Trevelyan is very sad. It was in her face when she was teaching. I don’t like it when she’s sad. I want to help.”

A few of the professors exchanged a glance. How long had Cole been standing there? Well, that didn’t matter. He was here now.

“That’s very kind of you, Cole,” Dorian said. “None of us like it when she’s sad either. And I’m sure she’d love it if you were to go say hello, if you’d like to help that way. You seem to buoy her in a way none of us can. Well, _almost_ none of us.” He added the last part very quietly. “Come, I’ll walk you up there.”

Evvy was at her desk, forcing herself to eat the soup Varric had brought. She looked up when Dorian and Cole entered, and gave them a small smile. “Hey, you two.”

“Someone wanted to come see how you were doing.” Dorian smiled. “I’ll leave you both to it.”

As soon as the door closed, Cole turned and stared at Evvy from underneath the brim of his hat. “I saw that you looked sad during class today and wanted to help,” he explained. “Seeing you sad is like seeing a rainbow without color. It doesn’t fit. It makes Skyhold very grey.”

“Oh, Cole, that’s so kind of you.” She gave him a gentle smile. “I’m just worried, that’s all. Things are happening back home and I can’t be there to help.”

“Things there and things here. So many things and yet we can’t be at both places, and we can’t experience them all. How very hard it must be to have your body here and your heart there. No wonder you are grey.”

“You’re a very wise boy, Cole.” Her expression was almost admiring. “It hurts sometimes, to be so far from them. But my heart isn’t entirely there - some of it’s here too. That helps, a little.”

Cole smiled at the praise and smiled wider to hear that some of Evvy’s heart did in fact reside at the school. “That’s good. Part of your heart is here and so much of the heart of this place comes from you. It’s hard to picture Skyhold before you came. It’s hard to picture me before you helped me draw!”

Evvy chuckled incredulously. “But Cole, you remember Skyhold before I came - I haven’t been here very long.”

“I do, and yet I don’t.” His voice was thoughtful. “It seems like a lifetime ago. You came and changed so much for us. For all of us. Thinking of it is like remembering a dream without remembering if it really happened or not. You are part of us now and we’re a part of you, I hope.”

“You certainly are,” she said softly. “But I don’t see how I could have changed things so much, Cole. I mean, it doesn’t seem like I would have.”

Cole laughed slightly. “How wonderful and strange that you don’t see it. Professor Rutherford smiles more. Sera makes less trouble. People are nicer to me. I hide less.”

“I like that you hide less,” Evvy said. “Professor Rutherford does too, he told me so. He is... a kind man.”

“He is kind, very kind. Both of you are very nice - not just to me, but to us all. There is such beauty in both of you, such souls of kindness. It’s nice when you both are together.”

“I’m inclined to agree. He’s been a good friend to me.” She decided to change the subject, however. “Have you seen Krem? Do you know if he’s feeling better?”

“He is!” Cole said. “He is another soul in Skyhold made better by your being here. He was very happy that you and Professor Rutherford and Professor Pavus came to visit him after that boy hurt him.”

“Oh, good. I was very concerned.” Suddenly, the phone on Evvy’s desk began to ring, and she seized it in terror. “It’s my brother,” she said, looking at the display before answering it. “Nat? Nat, what’s going on?”

From his place in front of her desk, Cole turned his head in contemplative confusion. “News, news, but news of what kind?” he whispered to himself, “News good or bad? Professor Pavus will want to know. Professor Rutherford too. Will Skyhold get its rainbow back? I want Skyhold to get its rainbow back…”

“Oh, Maker, I was so worried!” A smile burst across Evvy’s face. “Yes... yes... I’m so glad. Send me all the pictures, okay? Give everyone my love. I’ve been praying. Thanks, Nat. Love you.” She hung up and beamed at Cole. “Everything’s okay! I - I should go tell the others, will you come with me?”

“The rainbow has color again!” Cole chirped. “Everyone will be thrilled! Their color will return too! I’d be happy to go with you.”

Evvy texted Cullen, Varric, Dorian, and Cassandra very briefly. _Meet me in the library if you’re free._ “Come on - let’s go up to Professor Pavus’s library.”

It was hard for her not to run, and she all but threw herself into Dorian’s arms when she reached him. “My brother called. It’s over - Allegra’s okay! The baby’s tiny, but he’s expected to pull through!”

The tiny group of teachers who had been waiting quietly heaved a deep collective sigh of relief. “Oh, splendid!” Dorian said brightly, wrapping his arms around Evvy in a friendly embrace.

“Thank the Maker!” Cassandra sighed.

“I’m so glad to hear that!” Cullen smiled, watching her intently. “I knew the Maker would see them through.”

“Skyhold’s rainbow is back,” said Cole, watching from the doorway. “Now everyone can have color again.”

Evvy beamed, looking weary but relieved. “My new nephew is to be called Sebastian,” she added, “because my family is good friends with the ones running Starkhaven and they’re going to ask the prince to be his godfather. So kiddo is being named after him.” She perked up when she felt the buzz, and pulled out her phone. “Oh, they sent a photo! Look at him!”

Dorian leaned forward to study the photo and smiled. “You know, I’m not overly fond of small children. But even I have to admit he’s a gem.”

Cullen smiled appraisingly. “Look, he has your nose,” he offered. “He’s very lucky to have you as his aunt, Evvy.”

“I’ll look forward to meeting him when I go back,” she noted. Another text came through, and she winced. “Well, thank you _so_ much,” she muttered, glaring at the screen.

“What’s that, Siren?” Varric asked, one eyebrow raised.

“Oh, it’s nothing. Just a ‘friendly’ reminder that now I’m the only one without kids.” She rolled her eyes. “My cousin Alwenna isn’t the most pleasant member of the family. It’s fine.”

“Well, we could probably fix that...”

“Varric, you flatter me.” She smirked.

“Not me! You know I’m already taken.”

“Ah, Bianca gets in my way once again.” They laughed, and she busied herself showing the baby picture to Cassandra. Varric took advantage of her distraction to smirk at Cullen without being noticed.

Cullen, who had been taking in the conversation while leaning against the library desk, caught sight of Varric’s smirk and nearly slid off of said desk. He caught himself from tumbling to the ground only by taking a few extremely ungainly steps.

“Are you all right, Professor?” Cole asked from the doorway, blinking owlishly at the gaping teacher.

“Yes, I’m fine, son,” he replied. “I mean, Cole! Cole. I’m fine, thank you, _Cole_.” To avoid further embarrassment, he suddenly became very interested in loosening his tie in an effort to breathe. Was it hot in there?

“Son,” Cole repeated in his soft singsong voice. “No one ever called me that. Words, wishes, wanting wings in order to fly. It’s all right, Professor, I understand. I just wanted to see the color come back to Skyhold. And it did.”

“It did indeed,” Cullen responded as a way of trying to save himself. _Too bad my color is vermilion._

“Well, I know we just had a celebration for the Chargers, but I think this calls for celebration too. One can never have too many parties, after all.” Dorian suggested lightly.

“I think some of us still have classes to teach yet today, Dorian,” Cass chided him lightly. “But perhaps this evening, we might gather to celebrate with Evvy. That will let those who aren’t here now participate as well.”

“Maybe we could...” Evvy paused, trying to think of something.

“How about a game of Wicked Grace?” Varric proposed.

“Not sure that’s exactly a _traditional_ way of celebrating the birth of a baby,” Cullen objected.

“Oh, and we’re such traditional people, are we?” Dorian added. “If Evvy agrees, I for one would gladly join in a game. Besides, Professor, losing money can be both relaxing and habit-forming. Give it a try. Of course, I wouldn’t know, because I _never_ lose. But this is what I’m told.”

“I’d like that,” Evvy said. “I don’t think I’ve played Wicked Grace since I left university, though. I’m probably awful. But count me in.”

“Eight p.m. in the staff lounge,” said Varric. “I’ll tell the others. I doubt Chuckles could be persuaded to join us, and Songbird's probably too busy, but I'll invite them just in case.”

“Excellent!” Dorian rubbed his palms together. “I’ll provide the drinks, you all provide me my _next_ month of good books and good wine. I look forward to parting you from your money.”

“You know what? I would very much like to see you lose. I’ll be there,” Cullen agreed before he really knew what he was doing.

“Ha! How quaint, you think I’ll lose. Your naivety is adorable.” Dorian smirked. 

* * *

Evvy turned up punctually for the card game, and was pleased to see everyone already in attendance. “I’m happy to report that both Allegra and baby Sebastian are doing well,” she said, “and my family thanks you all for your prayers.”

Varric motioned her to a chair near his right hand, and she sat down. “So, who’s dealing?” she asked, accepting the glass Dorian passed her.

“I was nominated for the position,” Josephine said. “Dealer starts. Oh, I believe I’ll start at...  oh, three coppers. Hmm, do you think that’s too daring? Maybe I’ll make it one...  No, boldness! Three it is!”

“Seriously? Who starts at three coppers?” Bull grunted. “Silver, or go home!” He plunked coins on the table, looking a one-eyed challenge at them all.

“Sounds good. I’m in.” said Blackwall.

Evvy chuckled and tossed down her own coins. “I’m in. And raising another silver.”

“But you haven’t even looked at your cards!” Cullen spluttered. He hadn’t played this game since he was in the military, but if he remembered the rules correctly, he wasn’t going to be doing well this hand.

“Lighten up, Curly,” Varric said pleasantly. “The - what did Cole call her? The rainbow of Skyhold? She can bet whatever she wants.”

“Including your typewriter?”

“Let’s not get crazy!”

“Although if we _did_ want to get crazy...” Dorian began, the tone of his voice suggesting a plan was forming in his mind. “There is a variation of this game I played in university...”

“I already don’t like where this is going,” said Cassandra flatly.

“Yeah, if you’re talking about _strip_ Wicked Grace, I’m not sure I’m brave enough,” Varric admitted with a laugh. “Although I’m told my chest hair must be seen to be believed.”

“ _Strip_ Wicked Grace?!” Cullen coughed, vaguely terrified. “Maker’s breath, what sort of people do you people spend your time with?”

“Ah, you all have no sense of adventure _or_ imagination,” Dorian intoned. “If the idea of losing your clothes scares you, _then don’t lose_.”

“Dori...” The look Evvy gave him was full of alarm. “I am going to need a _lot_ more liquor if that’s what’s happening here.”

“Luckily, I’ve got that.” Dorian winked at her. He didn’t mean to cause her distress. He just meant to provide the previously mentioned rocket launcher that was obviously needed to crack through Cullen’s stubbornly thick shell. And have a wonderful laugh to boot.

For a few rounds, at least, they stuck to the cash betting. Josephine, as it turned out, was a card shark and won most of the hands. Eventually, however, they took a break and spent a while telling increasingly hilarious stories. Evvy brought down the house with her tale of a misadventure at the Antivan opera, which culminated in her Aunt Lucille not speaking to her for three months. “Come on, someone else tell one!”

“Well... I do have one. From the service,” Cullen interjected, rubbing the back of his neck. “Happened to a friend of a friend.”

Somehow, Cullen managed to find his voice without blushing to tell the vaguely ridiculous story of a soldier who, through a series of hilarious mishaps, ended up coming into an important formal ceremony in nothing but his knickers, which somehow ended up earning him a standing ovation. It was going rather well. With everyone taking the bait, he reeled them in with a final line, the response to the question _what did he do?_   “He saluted, turned on his heel, and marched out like he was in full uniform!”

“Good man!” said Dorian approvingly.

“He did not!” Cass managed, thumping her mug on the table and laughing.

“That’s how you know it’s true,” said Varric, chortling. “I could never put that in a book – too unlikely!”

Cullen sat back and glanced around the table. Well done him for getting everyone to laugh; he was usually known as the school’s resident stick in the mud. Of course, whether or not the story was true was his secret. He couldn’t reveal everything, after all.

Evvy grinned at him from across the table, and drained her glass. “Well, I’m unfortunately out of coin,” she said, “so I think I’m out of the game. I’m happy to sit and watch all of you, though. I want to see if Josephine earns enough tonight to retire.”

Cullen glanced down at his cards. Clearly the game was against him. Oh Maker, Evvy had a front-row seat to watching him lose spectacularly. He’d have to bet conservatively if he hoped to save any face at all - never mind the look that Dorian was giving him that seemed like a direct challenge.

“I’m out too,” said Varric, folding. “But I’m with Siren, this seems like a great idea for a spectator sport. I’ll even promise not to put it in one of my books.”

Josephine cleaned house again, and smirked. “My dear Cullen, I see the way you’re looking at me. Are you up for another hand?”

Cullen hadn’t come to the game particularly dripping in coin - and he was significantly less dripping in coin after the several rounds. But with Evvy watching, logical thought was beginning to fail him again and he found himself nodding.

“Oh, why not? Fortune favors the bold,” he heard a voice saying, and realized a second later it was _his_ voice.

From the other side of the table, a low chuckle sounded as Dorian stroked his mustache like a villain from a silent movie. “I never did get the game I wanted. What do you say, Professor? Are you feeling brave enough for that?”

“Dorian, don’t. I’m serious,” Cullen said, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

Evvy hadn’t had enough liquor to participate... but she’d had enough that she wasn’t going to be able to hide her interest in the matter. She propped her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her folded hands, watching Cullen with bright eyes. “I’ll bet you can take ‘em,” she murmured.

Cullen made the grave mistake of turning to face Evvy and caught sight of those green eyes. Once again, he was reminded that _Siren_ was actually a very apt nickname for her. “All right, all right, fine,” he relented, passing his hand over his eyes, “Deal me in, oh Maker preserve me …”

* * *

“You know,” Varric remarked idly several minutes later, “I’ve heard it said that the Maker has a sense of humor. I’m starting to think it’s true.”

Poor Cullen was sitting in his chair, stark naked.

“Remind me to ask the cleaning staff to _thoroughly_ clean these chairs tomorrow,” murmured Blackwall. Bull had dozed off in his seat, the only one oblivious to the history teacher’s plight. Evvy was trying not to stare, and largely failing.

“A lady has no tells, Cullen,” Josephine said sweetly.

“I’m leaving,” said Cassandra dryly. “I don’t want to watch Cullen's walk of shame back to his room.”

“Well, I do!” Dorian’s voice was gleeful.

“Oh, Evvy...” Josephine, who had Cullen’s clothes in a pile before her, passed over the necktie of the day (various portraits of King Calenhad, all with sunglasses). “A souvenir for you.”

“I’ll treasure it,” Evvy said, looping it around her own neck with a playful grin.

Cullen had surpassed normal human levels of embarrassment, it seemed. There was literally no way to possibly be more embarrassed than he was at this exact moment. It was all he could do to find a point on the far wall and stare at it so as not to meet anyone’s eyes directly. He had expected the game to go to hell, but he hadn’t expected it to go to hell quite that fast. Oh well, if the Maker only answered one of his prayers that day and it turned out to be the earlier one, then Cullen would gladly bear this incident as the way he paid the debt. Okay, maybe not _gladly_ , but still... 

The glorious image of how good Evvy somehow looked in his ridiculous necktie, which he caught in his peripheral vision, did not help matters.

She met his eyes, and relented, turning in her chair so she wouldn’t see him get up. “This was a lot of fun, everyone, thank you so much.”

“Siren, you want to do this on the regular, I for one am in,” said Varric cheerfully.

 _Oh, thank the Maker_ , Cullen thought to himself as Evvy averted her gaze. At once, he picked himself up and dashed from the room.

“Rutherford, what about your clothes?” Dorian called in between gales of laughter, but the history professor was already gone. Dorian continued to laugh for a moment more before turning to face Varric and Evvy. “I would be as well. Laughter is the best medicine, after all.”

“Absolutely,” Evvy agreed. “Besides, this could be the beginning of a trophy collection,” she added, fingering the tie. It even smelled a little like him - like old books and coffee.

“First Friday of every month?” Josephine proposed. “Maybe we can even get Cullen to come back someday.”

“I very much doubt that. I don’t think he’s ever agreeing to play a game with us ever again.” Dorian grinned, gathering up the discarded bundle of clothes. “If this was the middle ages, I think I’d hang these off the battlements. But I’m a gentleman, so I’ll settle for dumping them at his door with a mocking note.”

“Not the tie, though,” said Evvy with a smile. “I’m keeping this. He wants it back, he’ll have to ask nicely.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evvy learns something surprising about Cole - and it leads her to make a major decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter actually sets the groundwork for a lot of important plot points in the story - or makes references to things to come. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

The rest of the autumn slid into winter, with Cullen eventually able to look his colleagues in the eye once again (though Evvy could not resist a single teasing remark about how adorable he was when he blushed). The students were preparing to go home for winter break, and Dorian revived the plans to visit some nightclub called the Fade in the company of his fellow professors. Even the headmistress was willing to participate in the outing; even _Solas_ had agreed to go.

The ladies of the staff planned a shopping trip on the final day of classes, but Evvy forgot about it when she stumbled across Cole, almost literally. “Hey... Cole, why are you still here? Shouldn’t you be on your way home with the other kids?”

“Oh!” he murmured, obviously a bit surprised anyone had asked about his presence there. “Winter... a time for family, friends, and fellowship. I don’t have those things at a home; I have them here. So they let me stay.”

Evvy blinked, and sat down beside him. “Cole, where do you live when you aren’t here at Skyhold?”

“When it is summer here at Skyhold, then off to an orphanage I go,” he responded a bit ruefully. “Sometimes it’s dark there and a little lonely. I pass the time by imagining what it will be like to be back here again.”

“I didn’t know.” She put her hand on his. “You don’t have parents?”

“No, no parents to speak of - no one to call ‘Father’ or ‘Mother’, and no one to call me ‘Son’. Surely I must have had them. I am here, after all. But who they were, I do not know.” His voice was a little sad as he spoke the words and stared off into the distance, but perhaps even more crushing was the fact that the tone of his voice was more nonchalant than anything else. It was the life he was accustomed to.

“I’m sorry, Cole.” The tone of his voice hurt her deeply. “We’ll keep you company, don’t worry. I’ve got to go see the headmistress, though. You’ll be all right?”

“Oh yes, I’ll be fine. I have my sketchbook!” he said proudly. “I can spend the time studying the way the trees look with the snow on them. I like the way the snow looks in the sun. Thank you, Miss Trevelyan.” He smiled.

“Good boy.” Evvy patted his shoulder, then headed off in the direction of Leliana’s office. She wasn’t angry, exactly, but she was deeply upset. Why hadn’t anyone ever told her he was an orphan?

It was at that exact moment that Dorian rounded a corner, staring at his phone in vague confusion. His eyes lit up when he saw her. “Ah, Evvy. Do you have any idea why Cassandra has sent me approximately nine hundred strongly-worded texts wondering where you are as if I somehow have a role in you being there?” After a moment, he saw the look on her face and knit his brows together. “And whatever is the matter?”

“Cassandra?” she repeated. Her eyes widened. “Oh, Maker’s breath, the shopping trip! I forgot all about it! Ugh. No matter, this is more important. Dorian, why didn’t anyone ever tell me that Cole is an orphan? He has to spend winter break here because he has no home, and summer break in an orphanage!”

Dorian’s face contorted into a strange, inscrutable look. “Poor chap,” he managed.

“I need to speak to the headmistress about this. I can’t let him go on this way. The way he spoke about having no parents... he’s hardened himself to it. He just... he’s...” She floundered for a moment, and then seemed to stiffen her resolve. “I’ll adopt him.”

“ _What_?” Dorian asked in genuine shock. “Evvy, you know I think the world of you. You’re clever and kind and brave - it’s all a part of why you’re my best friend. And I think you’d make a terrific mother, if that’s what you want, truly I do. But have you thought this all the way through? I mean, to actually _raise_ Cole - he would need food and clothing and all those things that children need to have them come out fully-formed and not like...” He gestured vaguely. “Well, me.”

“Someone could do a lot worse than to turn out like you,” she said with a smile.

“Don’t try to throw me off with flattery,” he said in mock warning.

More seriously, Evvy continued, “It could be his only chance at a normal life. You know what he’s like now - this explains a lot. Older kids are hard to place with adoptive families, and he’s got to be, what, fifteen? At that age, it’s hard to even find foster parents. I could be the only chance he ever has at having a mother. I’m not saying I’m the best option, but I might be the only one. I don’t think I could forgive myself if I didn’t try.”

The more he looked into Evvy’s eyes, the more Dorian gave in. “Something tells me you’ve already set your mind to it, so I’m not going to stop you. Besides, I think I might enjoy being _Uncle Dorian_. And for what it’s worth, I think you might just _be_ the best option. I’m still a little in shock that this is happening, but if it’s what you want, I support you.”

“See, this is why I love you,” she said with a smile.

“I know, I am very lovable,” he countered, but his eyes sparkled with seriousness and genuine affection.

“I just hope that they don’t raise objections to my being a single mother, because I’m really not ready to propose to Cullen.” Her tone was droll. “All right, wish me luck; I’ve got to see what the headmistress can tell me about how I can become his legal guardian.”

“What, really? Not ready to propose yet? Sweet Maker, you do go slow.” He smiled. “I’m wishing you the best luck possible, my dear.” He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek before sending her off.

“You’re the best, Dori.”

* * *

She felt better as she made her way to the headmistress’s office. It was a long conversation - a very long one - and Leliana was not entirely in favor of the plan for a variety of reasons. Evvy, however, was very stubborn. “Modest in temper, bold in deed,” she said. “My family’s motto. I’m sure they’d support me in this.” That was a lie, actually, she wasn’t sure of that at all. “I can do this. I know I can. He needs me, Headmistress. And... maybe I need him too.”

Leliana levelled the art teacher with a serious stare. “I’m sure I don’t need to tell you the obvious, Miss Trevelyan - but raising a child, even a teenager, is going to be an entirely different level of commitment. Especially for a boy like Cole. Are you ready to take that on?”

“Yes, I am. I think. I’m as ready as I can be,” she conceded. “He’s been hiding in the school every winter break since he’s been here. I think he would hide in the summers if he could get away with it. He needs something stable, something normal. I may not be the best option, but I might be the only one,” she said, remembering her words to Dorian. “I’ll be his mother. I feel like in some ways I already am.”

The headmistress sighed and stared out the window for a moment, before turning back to Evvy. “I have serious concerns about the whole thing. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t. But I’m also loath to ignore a chance for Cole to have a family just because _I_ have doubts. If you’re sure and he’s sure, then I will get you the proper paperwork. It does indeed seem like the best thing for him. He talks of nothing but you - to anyone who will listen.” She smiled.

Evvy chuckled, pink. “Thank you. I really appreciate your help. Should I wait to tell him until we know it works out? I don’t want to get his hopes up if the system won’t let me have him... I know I’m not an ideal candidate, in a lot of respects.”

“I will put in the necessary calls and get back to you,” Leliana promised. “And I’ll fight for you. You may not be the ideal candidate in _their_ eyes, but I’m willing to bet you’re the ideal candidate in _his_.”

“Thank you.” Something about Leliana seemed to suggest that she could make just about anything happen, one way or another. Evvy headed back downstairs, a little lost in thought; she would wait to tell Cole, just in case, but there was someone whom she did want to tell. She found her way to Cullen’s classroom and knocked. “Are you busy, Professor?”

Cullen, who had previously been lost in thought as usual, looked up suddenly at the sound of the familiar voice. “Evvy! What a nice surprise! No, I’m not busy at all, come in. Won’t you take a seat?”

She did, for a change. “I have some news of something that might - something that I _hope_ will probably be happening very soon, and I - I wanted to share it with you.”

If his face was as expressive as people seemed to think, Cullen was sure approximately seven hundred different emotions played across it at once. “Oh?” he managed after several seconds of silence. “Well, in that case, I’d love to hear it. What’s on your mind?”

Purely for the fun of seeing how he would respond, she said solemnly, “I’m going to become a mother.”

For a moment, Cullen forgot how humans reacted to situations. Somewhere in his brain he knew instinctively _laugh at things that are funny, nod understandingly when things are serious, smile when things are happy_. But in place of any of that, his mind seemed to substitute a new emotion called “blankness.” It felt somewhere in between confusion, panic, and shock, but he couldn’t be entirely sure.

“Erm... what?” he finally managed after a few other strangled noises escaped his throat first.

Evvy gave a small giggle. “I’m not pregnant,” she clarified. “I - well...” She spilled out the whole story - her discovery of Cole’s situation, her conversations with Dorian and then Leliana, and her own stubborn determination to see it through.

“He’s a good boy. He deserves better,” she concluded. “I just hope that the people in charge of such things will agree that I’m better than what he’s got.”

“Cole? Our Cole? I mean, of course, the Cole that goes to school here? Maker’s breath... that’s - that’s a big step, Evvy," Cullen managed at last, his eyes a little wide as she finished her tale.

“Well, as my aunt the opera enthusiast will tell you if given the chance, I do everything in the wrong order,” she said dryly. “She’s never forgiven me for not jumping at the chance for an arranged marriage of her engineering. But that’s neither here nor there. I just... wanted you to know what I’m doing. He... he needs me, Cullen.”

“Of course,” Cullen said earnestly. “You’re quite right. And I think you’ll be a terrific mother. If everything goes through, Cole will be thrilled. I... I honestly think the whole thing is sort of incredible, actually.”

She smiled, a little sadly. “I’m worried about what my family will say,” she confessed. “They might not like it much. Mother especially - ‘How will you find a husband with a child in tow? A child that’s not even yours?’” She grimaced. “I don’t care. I’ll do whatever I have to do for him.”

“I don’t think you’ll have any problem finding a husband if that’s what you want,” Cullen said with a shrug. Realizing how that probably sounded, he blushed and ran a hand through his hair. “I mean... ah... anyway - I think you’re being wonderfully brave and your family should be proud of you. But even if they’re not, _I’m_ proud of you.”

“Thank you. That means a lot,” she said warmly. “Anyway, if all else fails on the husband front, I suppose I could marry Dorian.” Her eyes twinkled. “I’d try for Varric, but his typewriter is the jealous sort.”

“Oh yes, of course,” Cullen responded with a nervous laugh. “I suppose that would be one option, wouldn’t it?”

“Not my first choice, but I could do worse.” It lay on her tongue to point out that her first choice was much, much closer... but she didn’t want to scare him off again, the poor precious unicorn. “Although Bull might take issue with it, so maybe I’d better rethink this plan.”

Something within Cullen longed to ask her about her first choice, but his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth whenever he thought about it, so he slid safely into the next available topic. “He might indeed. Although I’m sure one or both of them would deny it if you asked them. Which is a shame - they’d be good together, I think.”

“I think so too. And I think _they_ think so too, they’re just not ready to say it out loud quite yet.” She sighed, steering the conversation back to the matter at hand once more. “I want to wait to tell Cole about this until it’s all confirmed, but I also want to tell him now. It’s hard.”

“Indeed.” Cullen nodded, his gaze very bright for a moment before he shook it off. “It might be just the thing to brighten his spirits through the holidays, but I understand too not wanting to get his hopes up. If it’s any consolation, though, I’m fairly certain Headmistress Nightingale will move land, sea, and sky to make this happen for you both.”

“She does seem like she can do just about anything,” Evvy agreed. “I wonder if she grants wishes; I’ve got a small list.”

Cullen smiled wryly in response, a small chuckle escaping his lips. “Oh, yes, me too.” _Okay, maybe not a list. Maybe just the one thing..._

“I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours,” she offered lightly.

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you that if you share your wishes they can’t come true?” he countered.

“Oh, I forgot about that. Best not mention the harem, then.” Her eyes danced.

Cullen forced himself not to blush again. After all, if he could survive strip Wicked Grace, he could survive _anything_. “Yes, better not. I suppose I shouldn’t mention the endless supply of ridiculous ties, the swimming pool of coffee, or the gallery of plush fur robes, either. Or the lion.”

“The _lion_?” she repeated.

“What, doesn’t everyone dream of having a pet lion?” He grinned, leaning back in his chair and steepling his fingers. “Or is that just me?”

“I guess I never considered the possibility,” she replied, chuckling. _Maker, would you stop being this cute?_ _On second thought, no, don’t._ “Well, I’ll remember that when your birthday comes around.” She paused. “When is it, anyway?”

“Sorry, it’s during the summer,” he said. “August first. The closest we get to celebrating it here is when the school releases their pre-summer newsletter with all the summer birthdays listed in the back in alphabetical order. How about you? At least maybe we can celebrate yours.”

“Ah. Sadly, no - September. It was actually the day before I arrived here, September third.”

“I wish I had known that! Well, happy _very_ belated birthday then. I hope coming to Skyhold Academy was a nice gift, at least.”

“It was,” she assured him. “Exactly what I wanted. And a happy even more belated birthday to you, too.” It suddenly occurred to Evvy that her time at Skyhold would be over before their next birthdays came around, and that saddened her. She shook it off. “Well, I’d best go find Cassandra and apologize profusely. I accidentally stood her and Josie up - we were going to go shopping for outfits to wear on the teachers’ night out, but I came across Cole and got very distracted.”

“I think she’ll accept your apology - you stood them up for a good cause. I fear Varric and Dorian might be dragging me out on a similar outing too, but I’ll let you know if that’s the case so you can know where to come to save me.”

Evvy burst out laughing. “Don’t take this the wrong way,” she said, “but... not a chance. I’m very interested to see what you boys decide to wear that night.”

“Ah, fair enough. But if Dorian snaps and kills me for my apparent lack of fashion sense, you’ll be very sorry.”

“I shall weep passionate tears of regret and sorrow o’er your grave,” she promised, rising.

“Good, I should hope so, otherwise I’d have to come back to haunt you all,” he chuckled.

“But I’ll try to get him to show you mercy. For my sake, he might spare you, regardless of your fashion sense.”

Cullen felt himself smile all the wider at that, although he was sure he didn’t really have a reason to do so. “Well, thank you. I’ll let you know how it went, if it happens at all. And please, keep me up to date about Cole.”

“You’ll be the first to know when there’s news. It might be a while, though.”

* * *

Cassandra was less than thrilled about Evvy missing the trip, although she softened considerably when she heard the explanation. “I can’t argue with your priorities,” she said. “Maker knows, they won’t make this easy for you. I nearly ended up in the system myself when I was a child, after my parents died; my brother and I would have been lost in it were it not for an uncle taking us. At least we had that, and we had each other - it sounds as though Cole has no one. I hope they allow him to have you.”

“I hope so too.”

Of course, having missed the shopping, Evvy was now confronted with a new problem, and she didn’t really know how to resolve it. She was too busy to go off by herself to get an outfit for the club; she had nothing that she thought was appropriate; and even a few attempts to find something online were fruitless, since nothing could be guaranteed to arrive in time.

Cole would be all right at Skyhold in the teachers’ absence, with the resident staff still in place to keep an eye on things, but his hopeful-future mother decided she’d just stay home with him anyway. The morning of the planned trip to the club, she went in search of Dorian to offer her apologies. “I can’t go. I’m really sorry.”

“All right, let me flick your ear then,” Dorian replied, hardly looking up from his book. “I _told_ you if you backed out day of, I would flick you in the ear, so come over here and turn your head.” After a moment of studying her face, he put the book down and leaned forward. “So, is this because of Cole... or Cullen?”

“Neither, although I guess it’s closer to being because of Cullen.” She looked guilty. “I missed the shopping trip because of Cole, and I don’t have anything to wear. It’s a stupid reason not to go, I know. But I just...” She pulled at her artsy blouse. “I don’t exactly fit in at a dance club, you know?”

Dorian was on his feet at once. “And you’re only telling me this _now_? Sweet Maker, could you have possibly given me any less time, Miss Cinderella?”

“I suppose I could have waited until you were all dressed and ready to leave,” she deadpanned. “I was hoping I’d find something - I tried shopping online, but with the weather they couldn’t guarantee arrival in time. I mean, I guess I could see if Josie has something I could borrow, we’re close to the same size, but...”

“Oh, no, we _will_ find you something. You’ve made it very hard on your fairy godfather here, but I love a challenge, so I’ll think of something in time.” He looked her over for a second, deep in thought. “Something to match your eyes, I think.”

Evvy snorted. “The eyes a man could drown in?” she retorted. “Apparently, that’s why Varric calls me _Siren_ , according to a very confused Cullen. All right, Fairy Godfather, I’m in your hands. Maker knows you’d do better by me than I would.”

“At least the girl knows what’s good for her.” Dorian grinned, giving her cheek a fond pat. “I’ll make you a dress out of curtains if I must, but until then, come with me and we’ll see what we can find. Let’s see if we can make a certain history professor do a little drowning, eh?”

“Pretty sure _that’s_ a lost cause, Dori, but hope springs eternal.”

“Don’t underestimate the power of fashion to make even the most oblivious unicorns finally open up,” Dorian quipped. “So yes, hope springs eternal indeed.”

“When did we start calling him that, anyway?” Evvy chuckled. “I’m a maiden trying to get him to lay his head in my lap.”

“I think it just sort of organically happened somewhere in our text messages. It’s true, though. Look at the man - he bounds away whenever you get too close to him. I’m ready to lay out a leg trap for him just to get him to stick around and talk to you for more than two damn seconds.” Dorian sighed.

“Oh, no, he _will_ talk to me,” she said. “He’ll talk a blue streak if I let him - about history, or the students, or what he’s been reading, or what I’ve been reading, or even about my art. We’ve actually had some really long, wonderful conversations. It’s just that if I even get close to talking to him about more personal things, like feelings, _then_ he finds a reason to run for the hills.” Thinking about it left her really rather deflated. “I think he’s just trying to tell me he’s not interested without hurting my feelings.”

“You have to understand that Rutherford’s personality is basically confined to what he’s read in novels,” Dorian replied. “Like I said, you could write _I love you_ on your eyelids and he still wouldn’t get it. Not to sound like Josephine, but I think he’s trained himself to purposely not get it. Besides, now you have your answer on how to broach personal subjects with him - just wrap them up in other topics. Like for instance, _oh I’ve just been reading the most interesting book by Genitivi, also will you marry me?_ It’ll work like a charm.”

She gave another delicate snort. “I actually tossed the marriage idea out with regards to Cole, when I was telling him about my adoption plan,” she said. “Let’s just say he did not take the bait. Come on, we’re losing time - if you’re going to magic me up a ballgown, we’d better get going.”

“Hm, we’ll work on that then.” Dorian smiled. “I’ll text Varric and tell him we might be a bit late, since Cinderella’s fairy godfather needs to dress her for the ball.” 

* * *

“ _What_ is keeping them?” Cassandra didn’t particularly relish fancy dress events, even though she cleaned up quite nicely, and she was stalking in circles around the main hall. The ‘carriage’ had arrived, in the form of a limousine bus which Leliana had reserved for the evening, and everyone was waiting on Dorian and Evangeline.

“Take it easy, General, they’ll be here,” said Varric. He smoothed the lapel of his new suit jacket, smirking at the way his outfit allowed for just a peek at his legendary chest hair. “I don’t know exactly what happened, Sparkler’s text was a little odd.”

“Odd? How?” asked Josephine.

“He says, and I quote,” said Varric, brandishing his phone and looking at the screen, “‘ _Kaffas_! I need you to stall everyone as long as possible. Cinderella needs a ballgown and some glass slippers, and only her fairy godfather can save her now.’ If anyone cares to translate, I’m all ears.”

“Well, she did miss our shopping trip,” Cassandra remembered, halting in her uneasy pacing just long enough to look over at them. “Maybe Dorian appointed himself as her personal stylist for the evening.”

“That sounds like him,” said Blackwall, nodding. “Where’s Cullen? Maybe he knows where they are.”

“I’m here, I’m here!” Cullen called, bounding into the hall, “I’m not late, am I?”

“Fashionably late, I’d say.” Cass smiled and adjusted Cullen’s bow tie. “I see Dorian and Varric did a good job with you.” He laughed a bit self-consciously.

“Good, you’ve made it,” said Varric, smiling in spite of himself at the way Cass was big-sistering the awkward history professor. “Now, you have any idea where your girlfriend and her ‘fairy godfather’ have gotten to? Because nobody’s been able to find them for hours and they’re holding up the program.”

“I told you, she’s not -” There was that incredible feeling of sadness again, so Cullen stopped and cleared his throat. “Anyway, no. I have no idea where they are.”

“What a perfectly timed cue for an entrance!” Dorian declared, and they turned to see him sweeping into the hall. He’d actually accented his suit with an opera cape for extra dramatic flair, and was holding it up with his right arm. “Here we are, all done with the magical transformations. _Voila_!” So saying, he turned theatrically, throwing the cape across himself and over his left shoulder, revealing a very dryly amused Evvy.

“Sorry to keep everyone waiting,” she said, sounding embarrassed. Dorian had managed to put her into a dark green velvet cocktail dress, with three-quarter sleeves and a knee-length skirt, and had fastened some sort of emerald collar around her throat to accentuate the neckline of the dress. “Um. Please stop staring. I’m really sorry.”

Cullen had watched Dorian’s dramatic entrance with a note of amusement, but when he stepped away to reveal Evvy clad in green, the world stopped. His ears literally stopped perceiving sound and he only dimly felt his crossed arms drop to his side - all other sensation was eaten up by the singular feeling of his heart hammering painfully. Damn his stupid heart condition. He found himself unable to force his mouth to stop gaping or move his eyes at all - was he even blinking? Oh, Maker. But he couldn’t help it. There was something about the way the light played on her hair and the dress accented her eyes.

“Oh, good, you’re all here,” said Leliana, gliding into the hall in her lavender and dove-colored ensemble. “And don’t you all look delightful. Cullen, close your mouth before you catch flies.” Her smile was impish. “Come, let’s not keep our driver waiting.”

Blackwall offered an arm to Josephine, which made Evvy’s lips twitch with a suppressed smile as she watched. Varric, evidently feeling both inspired and playful, attempted to offer one likewise to Cassandra, who made one of her trademark noises of disgust - making it all the more surprising when she actually accepted. Dorian draped a caped arm around Evvy’s shoulders as they walked. “Thanks, I was feeling the draft,” she said with a chuckle.

Meanwhile, the part of Cullen’s brain that was trained to obey commands kicked in and he did as Leliana said, forcing his lips closed wordlessly. His entire mouth suddenly felt very dry. He fell into the back of the group and drifted dutifully towards the bus, his hands jammed firmly in his pockets - especially since Evvy was occupied with Dorian. Sweet Maker, why could he hear the blood pounding in his ears like that?

“I feel a little out of my element,” Evvy murmured to Dorian as they waited their turn to get on the bus. “Do you know anything about this club? Have you been there before?” She wanted desperately to look at Cullen, to more fully absorb and appreciate how he looked - _Maker’s breath, they did a good job with him_ \- but she felt a little frozen with anxiety.

“You’ll be fine, you’ll knock ‘em dead,” Dorian said with a wave of his hand. “I’ve been to this club once or twice. If you’ve been to one club, you’ve been to them all - especially in the south - but this one is interesting.”

“Well, in any case,” she said, “I don’t remember if I said it, but thank you. I’ve never felt so much like a princess in my life. Even if it ends up being all for nothing, I’ll always remember the way you helped me today.” She smiled up at him.

“You don’t have to thank me for that, Cinderella, but you’re welcome.” He smiled warmly at her and patted her hand. “Besides, what you should really be thanking me for is _that_ transformation.” He motioned slightly with his head to where Cullen was drifting near the back of the crowd. “ _You’re welcome_.”

“Oh, believe me, I’m thanking you for that too,” she said wistfully. “Andraste’s grace, he’s a good-looking man on an ordinary day, but _that_? That could _kill_ a woman. It’s taking every ounce of willpower I have not to just stare at him.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re enjoying the view, because I almost killed him once or twice and I swear no jury would have convicted me,” Dorian chuckled. “But by all means, stare away. Admire my work. He probably won’t even notice.”

“No, he probably won’t,” she mumbled.

“Look on the bright side,” Dorian suggested. “He probably won’t run tonight, because he has no way of getting back to the school on his own.”

Once they were all on the bus, and Leliana was pouring everyone a glass of wine, Evvy indulged herself and drank in the view for several seconds. She’d have to draw him later, so she needed to memorize as many details as she could to get the picture right.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Dorian whispered playfully, elbowing her slightly.

“Planning to do an oil painting, actually,” she teased, nudging him back. She sipped her wine. “I hope this place plays a little Free Marches music... there are some dances I learned back home that I miss doing.”

“I’d very much like to see you doing some Free Marches dances,” Dorian laughed. “And I have a feeling I’m not the only one. Save at least one dance for me though, won’t you, dear?”

“At least!” She beamed at him. A touch louder, she said, “Actually, I’d be very happy to dance with each of you gentlemen at least once tonight.”

“Count on it, Siren,” Varric replied, lifting his glass toward her.

Cullen, who had been silently attempting to get air back in his lungs since entering the bus, somehow found his voice answering Evvy’s invitation. “Uh... the pleasure would be all mine.”

She gave him a smile, ordering herself not to blush. “And if they _do_ play anything Free Marches,” she continued, glancing at the other ladies on the staff, “I hope you’ll come out on the floor and let me teach you.”

“Well, I’m not much for dancing, but for you - I'll make an exception.” Cassandra smiled.

“Count me in!” added Josephine.

Touched by Cass’s assertion, Evvy suddenly felt a lot more enthusiastic about everything. She raised her wine glass. “Here’s to tonight, where anything can happen.”

“Hear, hear!” Dorian seconded, clinking his glass against hers.

Cullen smiled faintly and added his own glass to the fray, before drinking from it perhaps a bit too eagerly.

“Her lips to the Maker’s ears,” Dorian added in a quiet aside to Varric. “I’m going to grow old and die in the time it takes the two of them to get together at this rate.”

“You and me both,” came the reply. “Frankly, I don’t get it. She adores him; he adores her; what’s the holdup?”

“Evvy and I call him the unicorn. It’s like whenever she gets too close he bolts. I’ve never seen anything so frustrating in my life. I just want to push their heads together, I swear.”

“Maybe if we get them drunk enough?”

“Surely there’s a way this can happen organically. And by organically, I mean _surely we can plot them together but make them think they did all by their lonesome_.”

“Well,” said Varric after a moment’s thought, “he said he’d dance with her tonight. I guess it’s a start. We’ll just have to make sure he doesn’t back out.”

“If he backs out, the next time I see him around the school, I’ll grab him by one of those hideous ties and shake the life out of him,” Dorian said matter-of-factly. “I’ll be watching him like a hawk.”

“This must be driving her crazy.” Varric shook his head. “Well, here’s to ‘our kids,’ which is how I’m starting to think of them. If they’d just listen to us...”

“If I’m living proof of anything, it’s that children _never_ listen to their parents,” Dorian responded, but with a grin, he raised his glass to Varric. “But I know what you mean. Here’s to _our kids_ indeed. May our babies make us proud.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teachers have their night out at a club called The Fade - and it's a very interesting night out for several reasons...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AB: If you've read my fabulous co-author's incredible story "All This Sh*t Is Twice As Weird", you'll recognize Mahanon Lavellan, the Inquisitor used by our friend and reader Tk. Naturally, we just had to include him here too - especially for a certain ladies' physical education teacher. ;) Also, if you haven't read "All This Sh*t Is Twice As Weird" yet, you should go do that right now! You won't be sorry!

* * *

  **Chapter Seven**

* * *

The Fade was loud and pulsing, full of energy and an unusual green light. “Ugh. I’m clashing with the décor,” Evvy complained, since the green was very much not a complementary shade to her dress. “Oh well.”

“Nonsense, the _décor_ is clashing with _you._ ” Dorian grinned.

They made their way inside, and to Evvy’s complete astonishment, it was less than five minutes before she was accosted by someone. However, her surprise disappeared when she realized the man’s face was a familiar one. “ _Mahanon_? Is that you?” Laughing, she embraced the new arrival.

“I thought that was you, little lady,” he laughed, returning her hug. “Of all the gin joints in all the world, you had to walk into this one!”

“Look who’s talking! How could you come to this neck of the woods and not tell me you were in town?”

“I just got here earlier today - I was going to text you tomorrow!”

“Ooh, the plot thickens…” Dorian whispered to Cullen, who had drifted over to study the new arrival. “Who could this darkly handsome stranger be? Someone with whom she has previous history?”

Cullen responded with a sidelong glare of pure irritation in Dorian’s direction. The music teacher merely answered it with a wink and a smile.

Evvy and the man continued to chatter nonstop for another minute or so, laughing in between. “Oh, but where are my manners,” she said, turning with a sunny smile. “These are my colleagues at Skyhold Academy - Dorian, Varric, Cullen, Cassandra, Leliana, Blackwall, Solas, and Josephine. Everyone, this is Mahanon Lavellan. He’s my oldest friend; we grew up together back in Ostwick. My mother calls him her ‘extra son.’” She beamed up at him adoringly.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all! Evvy emails me about once a week and she speaks glowingly of her coworkers.” Mahanon squeezed her shoulder.

 _Extra son means like a brother_ , Cullen reminded himself, and allowed a smile to cross his features. “How do you do, Mahanon? It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Any friend of Evvy’s is a friend of mine.” Dorian smiled, extending a hand.

“Dorian, was it? You feature in her messages the most - not to slight any of the rest of you,” Mahanon added. 

“Good, I’d expect nothing less!” Dorian laughed. He liked this new arrival.

“Though I must say, Ev,” Mahanon continued, “you didn’t do the ladies nearly enough justice. I had no idea you worked with such lovely women. Please, you’ve all just arrived; allow me to buy the first round.” His eyes lingered on Cassandra.

“Mmm,” Cass replied, making a noise that was not entirely disgusted. “I think we can agree to that. It’s good to meet you. Will you be joining us for the entire evening?”

“Well, I certainly wouldn’t say no! Come, let’s get ourselves a table. And then maybe I can persuade someone to dance with me afterward...”

As they walked to get a table big enough for everyone, Mahanon stooped a little to speak directly into Evvy’s ear. No one else could hear, but she blushed horribly and nodded. He smirked in response and patted her shoulder.

Cullen didn’t _want_ to be spying. That was not anywhere near his intention. And yet somehow, he could not tear his eyes away from where Evvy and Mahanon were chatting. What had he said to her to make her blush like that? Something growled within him - fiery, almost lion-like - even though he didn’t have to defend her. This was a childhood friend of hers, after all. But what _was_ going on?

* * *

Mahanon, for his part, spent the bulk of the first round trying to endear himself to Evvy’s new friends. She sat between him and Dorian, clearly happy to have him there - with Mahanon around, it was like the best of both worlds... even if he _was_ telling horrible stories about her.

“Pretty little hoyden she was,” he said with a laugh, running a hand through his dark hair. “The other boys in our class were constantly challenging her to races, climbing contests, you name it. Ev, remember the bug catching competition? You were the only girl who didn’t run screaming when Atherton caught the big spider!”

Dorian chuckled in response, delighted. “What a brave little thing you were!” he added quietly, for her ears only. “What’s happened to all that bravery now, hm?”

Cullen, for his part, found the thought of young Evvy standing her ground against a giant spider and holding her own against her male classmates incredibly endearing. He hoped he wasn’t staring _too_ much at her as Mahanon spoke.

“I remember, Non,” she retorted with a smile. “Mother was not as impressed as everyone else seemed to be. Especially when I came home covered in mud. Well, enough about me; we came here to dance, remember?”

“True, true.” Mahanon drained his glass. “I wonder if you would do me the honor, Cassandra?”

Cassandra seemed slightly surprised by the request. For a moment, she looked around - as if to gauge reactions or to see if perhaps there was another Cassandra somewhere behind her. But after a second, she smiled, downed the rest of her drink, and stood. “I would indeed. But you’ll have to forgive me if I step on your toes. I can fight, I can teach, but I can’t dance.”

“Well, then, I guess I’ll have to teach the teacher.” He grinned at them all and stood, offering her his hand.

“Let’s all get out there. We did each promise Evvy a dance, after all - if you’d like, I’ll take my turn now,” said Solas, of all people, rising and giving her a little bow. She nodded her assent and smiled, letting him lead her out to the floor. The Fade's house band, the Demons, and their lead singer Nightmare were well-known for their incredible variety of songs, both modern and traditional, and they were starting a lively Antivan reel.

As everyone began drifting in the direction of the dance floor, Dorian finished his own drink and came over to where Cullen had almost immediately taken up his usual role of wallflower. “So even _Solas_ is willing to dance with our intrepid art teacher,” he said, trying to get Cullen to take the bait. “What will it take to get _you_ out there with her, my dear history prof?”

“I - I think I’ll probably just end up stepping on her feet,” Cullen admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. “Besides, you told me I’m still not very good at dancing.”

“Well, at some point we’ll just have to declare you _ready enough_. Cullen Rutherford, you are passably all right at dancing, so say we all. Now ask her to dance. You know you want to.”

With that, Dorian winked, set down his empty glass, and disappeared with a flourish - off in the direction of the dance floor to dance solo - his eyes glinting with mirth.

However, Cullen didn’t have an opportunity any time soon. After Evvy finished her dance with Solas, he handed her off to Blackwall, who swept her around in an Orlesian dance that she seemed to only half understand - but he smiled at her and kissed her hand afterward regardless. Then the Iron Bull took his turn, and as a Free Marches song came on, Mahanon finally stopped monopolizing Cassandra long enough to claim a dance with his old friend. “We did this one at her brother’s wedding - watch and learn!” he called boisterously, and the floor actually cleared to give them plenty of room to show off. They were a well-matched dancing pair, having practiced so often through the years, and their comparative heights made them look good together. There were a lot of murmurs of admiration throughout the room.

“Get out there!” Dorian elbowed Cullen roughly. “Show her you’re ready to dance after all these months of holding up the wall. Oh look, _other_ men are showing up to ask her to dance and yet here you still stand!”

Cullen glared. “You know sarcasm is the lowest form of humor, don’t you?”

“Whoever said that obviously never met me,” Dorian fired back. “Now go.”

Cullen took to the dance floor with only minimal grumbling. He wasn’t fast enough, though. With the floor having cleared for her demonstration with Mahanon, Evvy had become _very_ visible to other men in the club, and by the time that song was finished, there actually _were_ two or three young men trying to push past each other in order to talk to her. She looked faintly alarmed, in truth, and Varric ducked in ahead of them in order to rescue her. “They can wait - you promised me a dance, and this is one of my favorite songs.”

“Bless you, Varric,” she murmured.

“Oh, look!” Dorian drifted back toward Cullen, his grin a smug one. “Literal strangers _are_ indeed asking her to dance. So much for sarcasm, eh? It’s now or never, Rutherford. Go.”

Cullen merely sighed, loosened his tie, and waited for Evvy and Varric to finish. He wanted this. Maker, did he want this _badly_. And yet it was always so difficult to make happen and he felt like he was going to fall apart from sheer terror. But Dorian would probably end his life if he didn’t go out there, so out he went.

Evvy finished her dance with Varric by kissing his cheek, and sent him off to either get a drink or possibly deal with admirers who recognized the famous author. She wasn’t actually sure which. Turning, she saw the men he had outfoxed moving in her direction, and tried to decide how she wanted to handle it when they actually approached her. Her back was to Cullen, so she didn’t see him anywhere, and her face fell as she realized he was nowhere in sight.

 _I can do this,_ Cullen reminded himself. _I’ve been in battles. I’ve seen actual combat. This is just a dance. I’ll be fine._

Steeling himself, he approached Evvy and tapped her very gently on the shoulder. “Would you... I mean, do you think... may I have this dance, my lady?”

He would have had to be completely blind not to see the way her eyes lit up. “Of course,” she replied, taking the hand he offered. The band was shifting into a slow Orlesian waltz, and she felt herself turn red as his other hand settled at her waist. “I thought you didn’t dance,” she teased him.

“I don’t really. I’m terrified,” he said with a slight smile. “But for you, I’ll try. And Dorian has declared me _passably all right_ , so I think this is as good as I’m going to get. Please forgive me if I look at my feet too much.”

“No, don’t do that. If you watch your feet, you’ll make them nervous and they’ll forget what to do. Keep your eyes on me.” _Because Maker knows I will take any chance I get to look into your eyes._

“Oh, erm, all right.” Cullen nodded, trying not to blush as he looked at her.

She let him turn her gently, and smiled. “See? You’re doing just fine. Have you been enjoying yourself? I didn’t see you dancing.”

“I have been enjoying myself - I guess I just don’t do a good job of showing it. You know me, I’m the designated wall-holder.” He laughed a little, slightly emboldened by that spin.

Evvy glanced away long enough to see their friends watching them. Dorian and Varric looked somewhere between smug and relieved; Leliana mostly seemed amused; Josephine was downright giddy. Cassandra, at least, was pretty distracted by her dance with Mahanon, and that made Evvy giggle. “My friend is completely enamored with Cass. I’ve never seen him like this.”

“Well, I’ve never seen Cass like this either.” Cullen smiled. “Not in all our years together. Whether in the service or in the classroom, that woman is guarded and hard as iron. It’s nice to see her let that guard down - she deserves it. And between you and me, I think she likes him too.”

“She’s a sweet woman, underneath it all. I’d love to see her happy in a relationship, if that’s something she wants - which I suspect it is, judging by the kinds of books I know she reads.” Evvy chuckled. “I just want everyone to have what they want, I guess... Non always called me an idealist in that sense.”

“Oh! Speaking of which, before I forget...” Cullen glanced around. “Well, I can’t exactly give it to you right now since, we’re, you know... dancing at the moment, but - I brought something along that I’d like you to have. My brother gave it to me before I joined the military - it’s, well, my lucky coin. I’d like you to have it. You know, for good luck in Cole’s upcoming adoption.”

For a split-second Evvy felt faint, when he spoke of giving her something, but his explanation brought her back to reality. “Oh, you _are_ sweet,” she murmured, smiling. “That’s so thoughtful of you. Thank you, I’ll take good care of it.”

“It’s my pleasure,” he said with a smile. “Not that I think you’ll need luck. I think you’re a perfect fit for Cole and he for you. But if I can do anything to help, even something small like this, I want to. You take care of everyone else... but who takes care of you?”

Her face was glowing, and she smiled at him. “Well, judging by tonight’s events, I guess I’d say Dorian,” she teased. “My ‘fairy godfather’ insisted on dressing me up for this outing; otherwise I probably wouldn’t have come. But I’m so glad I did.”

“I hope your fashion experience with Dorian was better than mine. He and Varric practically abducted me. And Dorian threatened me with bodily harm on more than one occasion. It was a bit harrowing.” He laughed.

“They mean well,” she said, laughing too. “And for what it’s worth, they did very well by you. You’re absolutely dashing.” _Please don’t run._

“Thank you, I - I appreciate that.” Oh Maker, he didn’t have a free hand, so all his nervous tics couldn’t happen. He’d have to settle for worrying at his bottom lip ever so slightly. “It’s good to know my suffering wasn’t all for naught. And you... you look... amazing.”

She was a little mesmerized by the worrying at his lip. “O-oh. Thank you,” she mumbled. Almost unconsciously, she moved a little closer into the dance; he wasn’t getting away easily if he did try to run. _Maker bless the person who decided Orlesian waltzes have to be long._

“You’re welcome. You’re very welcome.” He sighed. Oh Maker, she was so close to him. Every muscle in his body screamed in fear and yet the idea of leaving her side was an awful one. He found himself wanting this waltz to go on forever. “Oh, Maker,” he whispered, closing his eyes.

Evvy took advantage of that, letting her gaze roam his face and memorize even more tiny details than what she already knew. Breathing was difficult, and not because the dancing had been fast; she was overwhelmingly aware of the feel of her hand in his, of the light reflecting in his hair, of the way his collar framed his throat. She might just faint, if she didn’t wake up and find it was another dream.

Cullen only dared to open his eyes again when his phone began buzzing in his pocket. “Oh, Maker’s breath, _what_?” he huffed upon realizing the buzzing was not stopping. “I’m sorry, Evvy.”

He reluctantly took his hand off of her waist and fished around his pocket until at long last he was able to grab the device. _Kiss her_ , read the first message from Dorian. He quickly realized there were several messages from Dorian, all of which said some variation of the same thing. The final one read _SWEET MAKER KISS THE GIRL YOU IDIOT_. Cullen flushed a deep red and fumbled with the phone once more. “Come on, _come on_ , turn off!”

“Is... is everything all right?” Evvy was a bit alarmed by his frustration, and deeply disappointed because the song was ending.

“Oh, oh, it’s fine. Everything’s fine…” he said. The phone was not cooperating, so his only option was to text Dorian back. _I can’t_ , he typed, hit send with a flourish, and jammed the phone back in his pocket. “Just... someone wanting me to do something. Sorry.”

“Oh.” That was... odd. “Well. Um. Thank you for the dance.”

“Of course.” His smile was weak. How had that dance ended so quickly? “Evvy, I... I just want to let you know... I had a very nice time tonight. Thank you. And not just for the dance but... but for helping me come out of my shell. I don’t think I would have come tonight otherwise. And before I forget...”

He pulled his coin out of his pocket, kissed it for several seconds, and then placed it in her palm, closing her fingers over it.

Sweet Maker, she _was_ going to faint. “I’ll take good care of it,” she repeated. “And... you’re welcome. I have no idea what I did, but if I helped you, I’m glad.”

“Me too.” He gave her a little bow before drifting off the dance floor, attempting to avoid Dorian at all costs. Of course, he failed.

“What do you mean, _you can’t_?” Dorian snapped, grabbing him by the arm. Where he came from, the Maker only knew. “It was a matter of leaning in!”

“Dorian,” Cullen whispered feverishly, “I really meant it. I think I might have actually died on the spot if I had tried. I can’t.”

“Well you had better keep it in the back of your head - or better still, the front of your head - because one day you might wake up and find you missed your chance because you couldn’t follow through!” Dorian growled. “And you’ll never forgive yourself if you let that girl go!” And with that he stalked off, leaving Cullen to huff, and loosen his tie in silence.

Evvy had wandered to the bar and ordered herself a shot, clutching Cullen’s coin as though her life depended on it. “Dorian,” she called, seeing him storming past, “you still owe me a dance.”

At Evvy’s call, Dorian immediately softened. “How right you are. Give me one moment, darling.” He too grabbed a shot and downed it, shaking off his irritation with Cullen in a flourish. “All right, I’m all yours. May I have this dance?”

“You may indeed.” She took his arm. “Cullen told me I look amazing... so thank you again.” Her eyes were sparkling, despite the lack of kissing.

“Well thank the Maker, at least something good came out of this evening!” he laughed. “And he’s right, you do look amazing - if I do say so myself. So, Cinderella, how’s the ball treating you?”

“I’m having a marvelous time. I really am,” she promised. “Not to mention running into Mahanon is the icing on the cake - look at him, he can’t take his eyes off Cassandra! I’ve known him all my life and I’ve never seen him like this!”

“Who would have thought that Cassandra of all people would have walked out of this place with a beau?” Dorian chuckled. “If they start dating, I expect a thank you card from one or both of them for suggesting this little outing. I have to admit, they do make a handsome couple.”

“You’re just making magic for everyone tonight,” she agreed warmly.

“It’s what I do,” Dorian preened. “Although not the couple I was expecting to emerge from tonight, I’ll admit.”

“Be sure to make some for yourself too. I’ll bet Bull would like a dance.”

At the mention of his own personal life, Dorian did something exceedingly rare - he blushed underneath his tanned skin. “Oh, what nonsense. Why would Bull expect a dance? I don’t know _what_ you’re talking about.”

“Just trust me. Or humor me. One of them. Look, you got Cullen to keep his promise to dance with me - I don’t dare hope he’ll come near me again tonight - so let me return the favor as best I can. Ask Bull to dance.”

Dorian sighed good-naturedly and leveled Evvy with a mock glare. “You’re lucky I adore you so much. Thank you for the dance. And I expect to hear all the details of your evening with Cullen later.” He made a little bow and departed, a hand to his forehead all the way.

* * *

Having gotten all her promised dances, Evvy would have been content to sit out the rest of the evening - but she ended up accepting offers from a couple of unfamiliar individuals. They were friendly and pleasant, but in her heart of hearts, she was spoken for, and she knew it. So she declined their drinks or offers of a ride home, flattering as it was. Occasionally she glanced around to see where the others were; Josephine got at least one dance with Blackwall, which made her happy to see, and Leliana was not lacking for admirers. Neither was Varric, who was holding court near the bar.

With his own promise fulfilled, Cullen meanwhile found himself literally sitting on the sidelines, watching his friends and colleagues enjoy themselves. He felt vaguely, dimly aware of what they were doing and felt vaguely, dimly happy for each of them - Blackwall and Josie were actually a well-suited pair and he couldn’t help but smile watching them laugh with each other; Cass and Mahanon were still together, Maker’s breath; Dorian and Bull were dancing together too, much to his surprise, and for once in his life, _Dorian_ appeared to be the blushing one. But over and over again, his eyes went to Evvy and he found himself sighing. The strangers had returned and collected their dances from her and Dorian’s words barbed painfully in his head - _one day you might wake up and find you missed your chance because you couldn’t follow through._

Somehow, some way, he found himself standing and walking to the dance floor once more.

As he neared her, Evvy was just offering some polite thanks for the most recent dance. “Oh - no, you’re kind to offer, but I’ve had my limit,” she told the man offering her a drink.

“Y’sure? I’d love to get to know ya better.” He didn’t appear inclined to let her slip away, and still had a hand on her arm. A rather strong hand.

“Thanks, but...” She looked around wildly for an escape route.

“Hey!” Before Cullen realized what he was doing, he had crossed the dance floor in three long strides to arrive at her side - the feeling of fire from earlier was back in earnest and was not leaving him. He had never done anything like this in his life and yet he couldn’t help himself. How dare anyone make her uncomfortable or worried? How dare they? “You heard my friend. Please leave her alone now before I get cross.”

“Eh, piss off, _friend._ ” The other man was a little tipsy, and he gave Cullen a bleary glare. “Go back where ya came from.” Evvy, torn between annoyed and elated, was still trying to get her arm back; he was going to leave bruises if he tightened his grip any farther.

“Did I stutter or start speaking Tevene without knowing it?” Cullen barked. What? How was this happening? He had taken the fighting persona off and hung it up the day he left the service. How was it slipping out now? “You’ve had too much to drink and since no one else sees fit to cut you off, _I’m_ cutting you off. Now _back away_.”

Evvy finally managed to extricate herself from the man’s grip - he had been distracted by Cullen, and unintentionally loosened his hold. She stepped over to Cullen’s side, taking his arm almost without thinking. Maker, she’d never needed a defender in her life; but if this wasn’t doubling Cullen’s attractiveness, she didn’t know what could. “I’m all right,” she murmured. “Let’s just go.”

“Oh, you leavin’ me that easy? Psh. Should have known you were...” The man's speech devolved into some very unflattering language regarding Evvy’s supposed loose morals. Her eyes went wide; no one had _ever_ spoken to her that way.

Before he really knew what he was doing or had time to think anything through, Cullen let out a grunt of anger, balled his fist, and swung. As he connected with the other man's jaw, he felt pain radiate through his knuckle; it was accompanied by another type of pain as well. Oh Maker, he was going to overdo it. Eyes wide with shock, he took a step back, realizing he had caused one hell of a scene. How he would ever apologize to Evvy for practically putting her in the middle of a fist fight, he didn’t know.

She was still at his side, and caught him a bit as he stepped back, letting his arm fall naturally over her shoulders as she helped to steady him. The man who had menaced her was lucky to have merely a bruised jaw and not a broken one; two of his buddies were scrambling to pick him up. However, by the time he was on his feet again, Cullen was backed by Dorian, Bull, Blackwall, and Varric - and the three apparently decided that the odds were _not_ in their favor. They scuffled off, muttering, and the party slowly resumed around the group. “Curly, what the _hell_ just happened?” asked Varric, baffled.

“I told him to back off and he didn’t listen,” Cullen mumbled, still a bit in shock. He tried not to put a hand over his wildly beating heart, which felt like it was pumping concrete through his veins instead of blood. _Oh Maker, stop doing that_. _Please stop doing that._ “Evvy, I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me, I just... I didn’t want to hear him talk to you that way, I don’t...”

“Sorry?” she repeated. “Cullen, that was amazing!” To the others, she explained, “That grade-A jackhole was trying to drag me off the dance floor, and when Cullen helped me get out of his grip, he started calling me all sorts of filthy names. If _you_ hadn’t punched him, _I_ probably would have!” She chuckled, but her eyes were shining as she looked at him.

“Well, well.” It wasn’t clear who said it; all four men were grinning.

Cullen managed a weak smile. “G-good, I’m glad I didn’t embarrass you. It felt a little medieval, to be honest. I... sorry, if you don’t mind, I think I just need to sit down for a while. I’m sorry.”

“I think we’ll be leaving soon anyway,” Blackwall said. “It’s past midnight already. Go have a seat, Cullen - maybe have a drink. We see any more trouble from those ruffians, we’ll run interference.”

“I’ll come with you,” Evvy said. “I could use a breather myself.” As they walked away from the others, she smiled at him. “My hero. Are you all right?”

Cullen could feel himself flushing at being called her hero, and yet it was like standing in the sun after being in the shade for too long. “I’m fine,” he lied. “Just a little out of breath. A little bit _too_ much excitement for me. Dancing and fisticuffs are certainly a far cry from spending an evening in my office with a cup of coffee and a stack of ungraded essays on the history of the court in Orlais.”

“We won’t make a habit of it,” she promised, chuckling. They sat down, and she took his hand to make sure it wasn’t injured by the punch. “I’m - I’m really sorry that you got pulled into that. If I’d known what he was like, I wouldn’t have danced with him - he was polite enough at first.” A little shyly, she kissed his knuckles before releasing him. “I’m sorry, but I’m also glad you were there.”

“Please don’t apologize. You never have to apologize, to me least of all.” The thundering in his chest was beginning to subside now that he was sitting and the adrenaline had stopping flowing. Now he just had to contend with the regular flutters that being around Evvy always seemed to give him. He was growing used to _those_ \- although the kiss to his hand made his heartbeat give a funny jerk he wasn’t expecting. “And I’m glad I was there too. What a night.”

“Hey, apart from that little incident, it’s been a terrific night. This is one very happy Cinderella,” she joked. “And it’s past midnight and I didn’t even turn into a pumpkin. I know we can’t make a habit of this sort of thing, but for me at least, it’s felt pretty magical.”

“The _coach_ turned into a pumpkin,” he corrected with a playful laugh, trying not to dwell too long on the mental image of her as a princess. “And we’d better hope _our_ coach didn’t turn into a pumpkin or we’ll have a very long, cold walk back to Skyhold.” They both laughed.

“Can I at least buy you a drink to thank you for my rescue?” she asked after a beat.

He felt his brain divide - Maker, he wanted a drink more than he could say, but his heart had already protested once tonight; throwing alcohol at it was not a wise choice. “Thank you so much, I would really like to say yes. But I shouldn’t, I -” For some reason he found himself unable to tell her why. “I just shouldn’t. I’m sorry. Rain check?”

“Name the hour. I’m all y- um. I’m at your disposal,” she corrected herself quickly. She didn’t want him to run again - not when things were going _so well_. “I could use a water, myself - can I at least get you that?”

“I look forward to that.” He smiled, relieved that she was not offended. “And yes, that is an offer I will definitely accept. Water sounds perfect right about now.”

Evvy left him briefly and returned with two small glasses of ice water. She pressed one into his hand and, as she sat down, clinked her own against it. “To knights in shining armor, even in the modern world,” she said. There was probably way too much emotion on her face but she couldn’t seem to suppress it.

Cullen, as usual, could feel himself blush. But before he could halt the words, he found himself saying, “And to the princesses who make the world worth saving.”

Startled, Evvy was pretty sure her face was matching his for color. “Cheers,” she managed, and took a long drink. “Ah. Here come the others - I guess we’re ready to go.”

“It looks like it,” he managed, throwing back the small glass of water as if it were a shot of whiskey.

“Well, I don’t know about everyone else, but I have found tonight to be very interesting,” Dorian said, his voice dripping with mirth. “And now shall we leave before those cretins decide to come back with friends and kill us all?”

“That’s a cheerful thought,” Evvy said dryly.

“Sorry, my dear - I’m a little ray of sunshine, aren’t I?” Dorian drawled. “I can’t help it, I just enjoy the drama.”

“Well, I’m ready if everyone else is. Glad there’s no classes tomorrow - I might sleep in past breakfast.” replied Evvy. There were murmurs of agreement, and they headed outside to be greeted by a blast of icy winter air. “Eep!”

As the group congregated and made their way towards the club’s exit, Cullen immediately felt the cold air gnaw at him. After the number of times heat had crept into his cheeks during the evening, it honestly felt good to get a little bit of the coldness on his skin. But the same thing could obviously not be said for Evvy, who looked to be frozen already.

“Oh Maker, here,” he said immediately, pulling off his suit coat and handing it to her. “You’ll freeze.”

“Thank you,” she murmured, wrapping it around her shoulders. If he did one more charming thing she would die, that was all there was to it. They hurried to the bus, where Leliana instructed the driver to drop Mahanon off at his hotel before returning them to Skyhold.

“You must come and see the school while you’re in town,” she invited him. “I’m sure Evvy would love to give you a tour.”

“I would! Thank you, Leliana. Yes, Non, please come.”

“I’m here on business, but I’ll definitely drop by before I head home,” he promised. “For... multiple reasons.” He winked.

Evvy grinned and settled down next to Dorian. “Thank you, Fairy Godfather,” she murmured affectionately.

“You’re very welcome, Cinderella,” he laughed, gathering her into a small embrace. “And the best part of this fairy tale is that I’m here all the time, I never disappear! Now, tell me every detail. The juicier, the better.”

“Tomorrow,” she proposed. “Come to my room for tea at lunchtime. I’ll invite Cass and Josie too - we can all gush together. Oh, but just to tide you over...” She pulled out the coin and showed it to him, describing the meaning of the gift and also how Cullen had kissed it before placing it in her hand. “Like a medieval token.”

“Maker, if the man was more of a knight stand-in, he’d have his own suit of armor,” Dorian sighed, shaking his head. “I can’t even believe it. No, wait, the sad thing is that I actually _can_ believe it. No wonder you’re smitten.” He added the last part for her ears only.

“ _Smitten_ doesn’t begin to cover it.” She sighed. Her words were very quiet, so only he could catch them. “When I introduced you all to Mahanon, he pulled me aside and asked, ‘Is Cullen the one you’re desperately in love with?’ ...yes. He is.”

“Oh, Maker, sweet child,” he said, pushing a strand of hair out of her face. “What _am_ I going to do with you?”

“If I’m lucky, you’ll give me away at the wedding. Hopefully sometime before the end of the current age,” she added dryly.

“Provided we’re not all a hundred years old, I’m going to be the first one signing up for that job - your own _father_ will have to fight me for it, that’s a promise. Just try and make it happen while I’m still young and handsome, all right?”

“I’ll do my best.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wintersend comes to Skyhold Academy, bringing visitors, the staff gift exchange, and some revelations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are so happy you're all enjoying our fun crazy pet project so far and are completely delighted by your comments! Feel free to keep 'em coming! :)

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

Evvy liked the idea too much not to do it. So the next afternoon, she set up a little tea party in her suite and texted Dorian, Cass, Josie, and Leliana to join her if they were inclined. Leliana demurred, owing to some other responsibilities, but the others all showed up fairly quickly. “So... Cassandra... I want details about you and Non,” she said with a grin. “And I know I won’t get them from _him_.”

Cassandra immediately flushed a scarlet color and made an unidentifiable noise, “I’m not sure what to tell. We danced. We talked. He’s a good listener. He’s handsome. He has a wonderful sense of humor. That’s about the extent of it.”

“I’ve known that man since I was four years old,” Evvy said, “and allow me to say - I have _never_ seen him monopolize a woman’s attention like he did yours. He has it bad for you. I speak from a place of authority and also love.”

Cassandra almost immediately dissolved into a bunch of unintelligible mutterings as she looked into her cup. “Well I... it’s... I don’t know... I actually _was_ rather hoping to see him again. We traded numbers, but...” After a second, she added quietly “Do you think I should text him?”

“I absolutely think you should text him. I’m only surprised he hasn’t texted you already,” Evvy replied warmly. “Or... has he?”

“Well... yes, he did text me this morning. But it was just to say good morning and then we talked about work. I mean, sweet Maker, I don’t want to look desperate!”

“If he already texted you, it’s a good sign. You _don’t_ look desperate,” Evvy said, with a knowledgeable look. “I’ve known him all my life. He deserves someone nice - which you are. And you deserve someone nice - which he is. See where it goes.”

Cass couldn’t help but grin slightly. “All right, fair enough. I’ll text him back. But later. For now, I want to hear what sort of trouble you all got yourselves into.”

“I was hoping to hear more about Josie and Blackwall, myself,” Evvy said with a grin. “Or Dorian and a certain someone...”

“I’m not quite sure what you’re imagining.” Dorian scoffed. “We danced. We talked. People talk. However, I will say one thing... that man has rhythm.” He repeated this just so they would understand how shocking it was. “Bull. _Iron Bull_. Football coach, gym teacher Bull! I mean, he almost - _almost_ \- had more rhythm than I did!”

All three ladies were giggling. “Just - just so I understand you correctly, Dorian,” Josie said, “are you telling us Bull has rhythm? Or that he has...  _rhythm_?” Evvy almost choked on her tea.

“ _Dance_ rhythm! Sweet Maker!” Dorian flushed. “ _Kaffas_ , I hate all of you!”

“No, you don’t,” said Evvy with a chuckle. “All right, Josie, give us the goods.”

“My dear Free Marcher, whatever do you mean? Blackwall dances divinely - as you yourself had occasion to experience - and is a consummate gentleman. What more could I possibly have to share?”

“I saw you two laughing together,” Cassandra challenged. “Blackwall never laughs. There is more going on there than meets the eye. Come on, tell.”

“Well, he apparently had a good reason for chuckling last night,” Josie countered. “I want more details about Cullen punching someone across the room!”

“Mm, very clean change of subject. Totally flawless.” Dorian smirked. “But I must say I’m rather curious about Evvy’s evening too.”

Evvy was blushing hard, but there was a distinctive sparkle in the deep green eyes. “Well, I danced with all of our men, as they promised. Then I accepted a few dance offers from other people, which was fine until one of them turned out to be drunk. He was trying to drag me off the dance floor. I - I don’t even know how Cullen _got_ there, he just sort of materialized and told the man to back off. When I finally got my arm back, the brute started hurling all sorts of disgusting insults at me... and Cullen hauled off and punched him!”

Cass looked vaguely, searchingly concerned for a moment, but she soon grinned. “Well done, Cullen. I’m just sorry I didn’t get to throw the punch.”

“Same here,” Dorian added. “But I do believe there’s more you’re not sharing.”

“The dance was lovely,” she murmured. “He was very complimentary of how my ‘fairy godfather’ dressed me for the evening. Let me see. After the punch incident, he wanted to sit down; I went with him. We had some water, and I raised a toast to knights in shining armor... he responded with a toast to ‘the princesses who make the world worth saving.’ Also, I am now in possession of his lucky coin.” Her cheeks were inflamed.

“Oh Maker!” Dorian groaned, his face in his hands. “If this man got any more syrupy, he’d show up at your doorstep with a basket of puppies!”

“Wait. His _lucky coin_?” Cassandra gasped. “He’s carried that with him for years! I can’t believe it! It sounds like you had quite a night.”

“Don’t get excited,” Evvy retorted with a laugh. “He gave it to me because of the whole Cole adoption thing. I’m worried about it not going through; he thought it might give me a little reassurance.” Of course, the fact that he’d kissed the coin was another matter, but she’d keep that quiet.

“Don’t sell yourself too short,” Cass insisted. “That coin is very dear to him. Giving it to you is a sign beyond friendship, beyond trust. Believe me, I was in the service with him - I know.”

To the mutual delight of the other three, Evvy trembled a little. “Oh. Well. I... didn’t want to... assume anything...”

“Assume away,” Dorian invited. “But just be careful. You were able to pet the unicorn’s head, but that doesn’t mean you’ve tamed him. He is still very prone to running. Baby steps. Although if you two went any slower, you’d be moving backwards.”

“The unicorn?” Josephine repeated.

“It’s something we started calling Cullen behind his back,” Evvy admitted, gesturing between Dorian and herself. “I feel like a maiden trying to get a unicorn to lay his head in my lap... every time we get close, he runs away. Sometimes literally.”

“No, I’ve seen it,” Dorian insisted, as if the other two wouldn’t believe them. “He takes wing like a bird and dashes off. It’s like watching a nature special about a particularly skittish type of horse. Or a unicorn. Hence the name.”

“That’s...” Cass struggled for a word. “I want to object, but I just can’t. That’s spot on, actually.”

“Truthfully, I was starting to become a little insulted,” Evvy confessed. “I thought maybe he was putting me off. Last night... last night made me feel a lot better.”

“I think the only one around here who doesn’t realize how Cullen feels is... well, Cullen himself,” said Josephine with a chuckle, pouring herself more tea. “Believe me, everyone else is very aware of it. Including the students.”

“Never take it personally, that’s just how he is,” Cassandra added before making a scoffing noise. “Josephine’s right. You two are all some of the girls in my class talk about. There’s one girl who does this thing with her hands whenever anyone mentions the two of you...”

She set her cup down in order to demonstrate the motion, which looked like the same kind of flailing motion someone might make if they were drowning or trying to swat a large insect.

“ _When I grow up, I only hope I find someone who looks at me the way Professor Rutherford looks at Miss Trevelyan_ ,” Dorian imitated in a high-pitched voice. “Actual quote overheard in my first period music class just before break.”

Evvy went pale and then blushed all over again. “The way he looks at me?”

“Oh, sweet Maker.” Josephine giggled. “You’re not serious?”

“How does he look at me?!”

“Allow me to demonstrate,” Dorian said, clearing his throat. After a moment, he leaned forward and stared at Evvy with the most doe-eyed sappy loving look he could possibly set his features in. “That’s how he looks at you.”

“W-why haven’t I ever seen this? When does he do it? Does he know he’s doing it? _Why didn’t anybody tell me?_ ” Evvy looked almost panicked. “I’m going to end up in one of Varric’s books, aren’t I?” The others couldn’t help laughing.

“Why haven’t you seen it? Because you’re too busy looking at him and then looking away like you’re staring into the sun. When does he do it? Whenever his eyes are open. Why didn’t we tell you? _Because we thought you would notice!_ ” Dorian answered with a dramatic sigh.

“And no. He probably doesn’t know he’s doing it,” Cass added. “Oh, Varric is _definitely_ going to put this in a book. I think he’s probably already started.”

“Andraste’s flaming skirts,” Evvy managed.

She was saved by the bell - almost literally, as Cassandra’s phone went off. Judging by the color in the Nevarran’s face, it was almost certainly a text from Mahanon. It gave Evvy a little time to breathe. 

* * *

Evvy had a bit of trouble looking Cullen in the eye for a day or so, though she found herself trying to sneak glances at him to see if he really was watching her the way Dorian had imitated. No luck.

Most of her free time was spent trying to finish the Wintersend gift portraits, or indulging herself in making an extra one of Cullen in the suit he’d worn to the Fade. (She should have taken a picture with her phone; why didn’t she think of that?) Once the portraits were completed, she put each one in a protective sleeve, tied on a gift tag, and tucked them neatly into a cardboard carton. The staff gift exchange would be held on the last day of the year, and she pretty much just sneaked in under the deadline.

She was on her way back to the main hall when she encountered an unknown woman. There was something familiar about her, but she was definitely not part of the Skyhold staff. “Hello, can I help you?”

“I hope so. I’m looking for Professor Cullen Rutherford - do you know where I can find him?”

“Cullen? Uh - he’s usually in his classroom, or the staff lounge, at this hour. If you like I can text him; who should I say is here?”

“You mean he actually answers some people’s texts?” the woman joked. “I’ll believe it when I see it. Tell him Mia’s here.”

“Mia,” Evvy repeated. It took a second for the name to register. “Mia! Oh, you’re his sister! Welcome to Skyhold! I’ll text him right away.”

Cullen, who had been in his office nursing a cup of coffee when the text message arrived, abandoned everything he was doing to practically fly down to the main hall. When he arrived, he peered around, catching sight of Evvy and his sister at long last. “Mia!”

“There you are!” She laughed and hugged him. “Your friend Evvy and I were just getting acquainted. I forgot how beautiful Skyhold is - I haven’t been here in so long.”

His smile was enormous as they embraced and even after they pulled away, he kept an arm around her shoulders. “What are you doing here? Why didn’t you say you were coming?”

“I wanted to surprise you, of course! I thought that instead of mailing your Wintersend gifts from everyone like we always do, it would be fun to deliver them in person.”

“Well, what a wonderful surprise it is!” Cullen beamed, hugging her again.

Evvy was smiling at the reunion, and suddenly felt like she was intruding. “Well, I’ve got to go check on Cole,” she invented. “It was wonderful to meet you, Mia, I hope you’ll stay for dinner so everyone can see you. Enjoy your visit.” She resumed her path into the main hall, daydreaming slightly about that dazzling smile on Cullen’s face.

He nodded as Evvy left, hating to see her feel like she had to go, but also glad that he wouldn’t have to blush in front of his sister. Mia likewise watched her go, and quickly shifted her glance to her brother. “So. That’s _her_ , is it?”

“Her who?” he muttered, feeling the color creeping back into his cheeks.

“Little brother, I have known you since the day you were born. You can’t get too much past me,” she teased him. “Your emails have been remarkably... evasive, of late. I mean, more than usual for you.

“My emails are _not_ evasive!” he protested, although Mia was clearly ignoring him.

“You mentioned that Skyhold has a new art teacher but you’ve said little else about her. You said something about a dance club,” she continued. He hid his still-bruised right hand behind his back. “And new ties. And now I encounter a woman who was definitely not here on my last visit, and you watching her leave with the most adorable puppy-dog eyes I’ve ever seen tells me pretty much everything I need to know.”

“I _do not_ look at Evvy with puppy-dog eyes.” Seeing she wasn’t convinced, he huffed slightly. “I don’t!”

Mia simply smirked a little. “You two will have _gorgeous_ babies, I can tell you that much.”

He flushed several different colors at his sister’s teasing and glanced around to make sure no one was watching them. “Maker’s breath, Mia! Really? Stop that!”

“Oh, please. You might have everyone else here fooled - although somehow I doubt it - but you can’t fool me.” She smiled, more gently this time. “I honestly don’t know why you _would_ deny it. It’s not like there’s anything shameful about it, is there? She’s a lovely girl, and from what I can tell after five minutes’ conversation a very pleasant one. She seems like exactly your type.”

“Mia...” Cullen sighed. “You know I can’t... I don’t want to get her involved in...  _all of that_.” This was not his favorite subject, nor was it his family’s favorite subject - and for good reason. The end of his time in the service and the lingering after-effects were painful for all of them, and they tended to skirt around mentioning it at all cost.

Mia immediately sobered, and looked at him sadly. “The right girl would not be scared off by something like that. But I won’t say anything else; I won’t pretend I understand how you feel on that subject. Come on - more cheerful topic. You want to open your presents?”

Cullen felt the corners of his mouth twitch as he struggled against a wave of emotion. Mia was his biggest supporter and somehow, he had always felt a little like he let her down. He gave a little nod and felt his smile return when she changed the subject. “All right, fair enough. And _of course_ I want to open presents! I’ve had something stashed away for you for months! I bet you can’t guess what it is.”

“If it’s another book about the hereditary monarchs of pre-democratic Ferelden, I might have to hurt you,” she teased. “Go get it and meet me back here, we’ll set up shop in this nice corner by the fire.” Mia kept her expression pleasant, but her heart ached for her brother; it was obvious to her, even after such a short observation, that he was struggling to keep his deep feelings for this woman from surfacing. _I wish you’d let yourself have this. It could be so good for you._

While Cullen was retrieving her gift, Varric wandered through the main hall and hailed her with a wave. “Nice to see you again, Curly’s big sister. I heard you were here.”

“Varric!” Mia smiled. “Wonderful to see you, as always! How have you been, how is that typewriter of yours treating you?”

“Varric, would you stop bothering my sister?” It was at that point that Cullen rounded the corner, clutching a package. “I’m sure she doesn’t want to hear about your chest hair.”

“You have no idea what my hobbies are these days, Cullen,” Mia retorted with a smirk.

Varric laughed out loud. “Curly-girl, you are a woman after my own heart! To answer your question, Bianca’s great. We’ve been turning out some pretty epic things lately - there’s certainly no lack of _inspiration_ here at Skyhold.” He flashed a mischievous grin. “Currently I’m working on a lengthy poem on the subject of courtly love. Knights in shining armor and the princesses they don’t dare approach, that sort of thing.”

Oh, he should have known that princess comment would somehow make its way around the school. Nothing was secret in this place, it seemed. “Oh Maker, I think my next stop is to Headmistress Nightingale to see how soon I can retire and still get my pension.” Cullen moaned, hiding his face behind his gift to Mia.

Mia lifted her eyebrows, amused, and looked at Varric for clarification. Since Cullen’s face was still hidden, the author dared to jerk his head in the other man’s direction before clapping his hand to his chest and making a swift-heartbeat motion. “If you’d like, you’re welcome to stop by my office and have a look at what there is before you go, Mia,” he said with a wink. “I’m on my way there now to continue the current stanza. The Knight-Errant, backed up by his small company of dashingly handsome and incredibly loyal friends, defends the woman he loves from the machinations of a sinister character who swears revenge. But even with all of that going on, he just can’t bring himself to tell her the truth... so she’s _rather remarkably oblivious_ ,” he added pointedly, rolling his eyes.

“Am I allowed no privacy whatsoever?” Cullen responded, peering out from behind the gift at long last. “And Mia, are you planning to abandon your favorite brother already? Even when he got you this very thoughtful gift that is definitely not a book on hereditary monarchies? Because believe me, I know never to get you a book on hereditary monarchies _ever_ again.” Maybe with the subject changed, they’d leave him alone...  pipe dream, but maybe.

Mia was torn between sincere amusement and sincere sympathy. Clearly no one else was fooled by his denials either. “Of course not, Cullen. But I’ll stop by later, Varric. Here, before you go.” She opened the small suitcase full of presents and extracted a box of candy. “I brought one for each of the staff members - I even got them for the kitchen help and everything.”

“Thoughtful as ever, Curly-girl. Thanks. Tell you what - I’ll see if I can whip up a spare copy of the poem and you can read it on the train home.” He accepted the candy with a friendly salute, ruffled Cullen’s hair a little, and sauntered off to his office.

Cullen merely huffed in response as Varric departed, but turned to his sister with a smile. “You are the soul of kindness, dear sister,” he said, leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek. “Everyone will be thrilled to see you. But I’m going to monopolize you for a while, if you don’t mind.”

“I came here with no other hope in view,” she assured him. “Now, let’s see this exceptional not-a-book I’ve been promised.”

* * *

Meanwhile, Evvy - having done as she said and checked on Cole - returned to her own classroom to kill a little time. She was still trying to draw Cullen in his outfit from the club, but she just couldn’t seem to do him justice. Deflated, she texted Dorian. _Don’t suppose you took any pictures at the Fade with your phone? I’m feeling stupid because I should have and didn’t._

 _I took pictures_ , came the reply, _but I have a feeling there is only one specific type of picture you’re in the market for…_

Before he gave her a chance to reply, he sent another message, this time with a picture of a very uncomfortable looking Cullen, standing in his outfit from the Fade in the middle of a store. _There. I took one when we dragged him out shopping so I had proof that I actually made Cullen Rutherford look like a human being. And for future blackmail purposes. No need to thank me._

_You’re a love. Speaking of our unicorn, his sister’s arrived for a surprise visit. Lovely person._

_Ah, so you met Mia. I’m glad, I think you two will get along splendidly. She is indeed a very lovely person - hard to imagine she’s related to Cullen. KIDDING._

_Cute, Dori. He was so excited to see her - I’ve never seen him smile like that._

_Honestly, do you expect anything less of me?_ After a moment, another reply came in, _Well, I have seen him smile like that, as we established during tea in your classroom. But I know that makes you blush, so I won’t bring it up. As for Cullen and Mia, yes, they have a very strong bond. It’s nice to see not everyone’s family is a train wreck like mine. Does the heart good, I suppose._

 _Hey, you’re part of MY family. Although whether or not that disproves your point is a matter of debate, probably._ She chuckled, imagining his reaction.

 _I’m stuck at the library, otherwise I would come over there right now and kiss your cheek for that_ , he replied.

_Rain check. Does the staff exchange gifts tonight or tomorrow night? I’ve forgotten, and I’m agonizing over whether mine are good enough._

_It’s tonight, after dinner. And shush you. They’re better than “good enough”. They’re remarkable. Everyone will love them. I won’t hear another word of self-doubt from you on the matter._

_You always know just what to say, Dori. Thanks._ She opened up the photo he sent and started a sketch, though she was definitely going to have to give Cullen a different expression. Maybe that blissful look he’d worn while they were dancing?

She didn’t get very far, however, when Varric poked his head into the room. “Apparently, today’s the day for visitors. Nobody told me,” he said. “Mahanon’s arrived for that tour you promised. You might want to get over to the entrance before Cassandra beats you to it.”

Evvy laughed. “If she wants him, she can have him,” she joked. “And between ourselves, I’m pretty sure she wants him.”

It was at that moment that Cassandra peeked into the classroom as well. “Did you hear? Mahanon’s downstairs! He just texted me.” She peered back and forth between Varric and Evvy for a moment. “What are you two gossiping about?” After another moment, it hit her and she made a noise of exasperation. “Oh, I’ll be in my office.”

“No, wait!” Evvy mastered her expression. “Can you go down and meet him? I’m kind of in the middle of something and I need a few minutes to clean up. I’ll join you shortly, but I’m sure he’s not going to complain if you’re the one to greet him.”

“If you insist...” Cassandra muttered, departing before she could blush. Sweet Maker, she was _not_ going to blush in front of Varric, that was for sure.

Varric turned and fist-bumped Evvy. “That was beautiful, Siren. I’m so proud.”

“I have my moments,” she replied modestly. “So, I’ll see you at dinner? I can’t wait for you to see your gift, it’s one of my favorites that I’m giving.”

“I look forward to it.” Varric grinned. “And I personally can’t wait to see Curly’s reaction to your gifts - or what Curly has in mind for you.”

“I’m kind of curious about that myself,” she admitted. “Well, I’d better figure out where I stashed Non’s gift, since he’s come to claim it in person.” He laughed and left her rooting through desk drawers.

* * *

Several minutes later, after lagging as much as she felt she decently could, Evvy made her way to join the new pair of lovebirds. Even from a distance she could read the body language that so clearly indicated their interest in each other; she was a little envious. At least they weren’t trying to _tell_ people they weren’t a thing.

“Am I interrupting?” she inquired sweetly, approaching them. “Because, you know, I can go away again if I am.”

“What? And deprive me of the second-prettiest tour guide I could have in this place?” Mahanon flashed a grin. “I’m spoiled here.”

“You’re a pill is what you are.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” Cassandra warned with a little grin, rubbing the bridge of her nose a bit shyly. “And no, you’re very welcome here of course, Evvy.”

Mahanon grinned again and offered an arm to each of them. “Always wanted to do that ‘lady on each arm’ thing,” he teased. “Now, show me this magnificent school. If I ever have kids, I might have to send them here. Oh, wait! Should we exchange gifts first?”

“The staff is exchanging tonight after dinner, if you want to stay and wait until then,” Evvy offered.

“Alas, I have to get to the airport before dinnertime. Let’s do it now.” He gave Cass an apologetic look. “On such short notice, I didn’t have time to get you something really good, but here.” He handed each of them a small white box tied with red ribbon.

Evvy opened her box to reveal a round gold locket, engraved with an elegant stylized letter E. “It’s beautiful! And...” She pulled it out to study. “The perfect size, I think.” Opening the tiny hinge, she pulled Cullen’s coin out of her pocket and tucked it inside, then shut it again. “Yes. Perfect. I’ll never take it off,” she said, fastening it around her throat. “You darling. What did you get, Cass?”

Cassandra opened the box and immediately flushed a scarlet color that rivaled Cullen’s signature look. In her hand, she held a sterling silver pendant shaped like a sword, which she clutched as if for dear life. “What do you mean, you didn’t have time to get something good?” she stammered. “This is... this is wonderful, I love it. Thank you.”

“I can’t tell you how happy I am to hear that.” He took the necklace from her and looped it around her neck. “Next time it’ll be something even better.”

Evvy rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “Showoff,” she muttered. “Here, you goon, I didn’t forget you.”

“You never do.” He unwrapped a small canvas, on which she had painted a watercolor scene. “The marsh back home?”

“Yep. It was a place where we used to play often as children,” Evvy explained to Cass. “We both have a lot of fond memories. So I thought I’d give you a portable version.”

“That’s my talented girl. Thank you.” He kissed her forehead, then offered them his arms again. “All right, _now_ let’s have that tour.”

* * *

As dinner came and went and the tables were cleared, the staff milled about in excited conversation or drifted off quickly in order to retrieve hidden packages from their offices. Cassandra, who had been silent through most of dinner, came to Evvy and leaned against the table with her arms folded.

“Mahanon is quite the little charmer,” she said with a smirk. “And very thoughtful. I didn’t have time to get him anything in return, so I sent him on his way with a pocket knife I owned as a young girl. He seemed... quite flattered. But he shouldn’t be thanking me yet - I have no idea how he’s going to get that on an airplane.”

Evvy grinned. “Trust me, he loved it. I have no doubt. And he’ll find a way, he’s very wily.” Lowering her voice, she admitted, “He’s actually an accomplished sneak, for lack of a better way to describe it. He works with the police department - he probably told you - and sometimes they call on him to help them with special cases. He’s not a cop exactly, just sort of a consultant... it’s hard to give him a proper title. That’s why he didn’t specify what he was doing here on business, it was probably undercover or at least confidential.”

“Mm, I’ll have to remember that the next time I lock myself out of my office,” Cassandra laughed. “We talked about his job a little at the club. He was more interested in mine, to be honest. But I hope the knife comes in handy for him.” She tried not to look too absorbed in thought, imagining Mahanon as an undercover detective.

Evvy’s smile was fond. “He likes you a lot. He really does. Oh - here’s everyone! Okay, show me how Skyhold celebrates Wintersend. Who starts?”

After a bit of wordless muttering of denial and embarrassment, Cassandra cleared her throat. “Right. Leliana usually starts and then it goes from there. Nothing too terribly formal.”

Leliana nodded and started distributing ribbon-tied boxes. “Everyone gets the same thing,” she noted with a chuckle, “but I tried to make sure everyone’s interests were at least represented.” The packages each contained a gift card to the bookstore, some Carastian candles (Josephine squealed), a tiny plush nug, a painted glass ball with a picture of the school on it, and an envelope containing a holiday bonus check. She had even made a point of getting something for Cole, and he had his own similar package to open (minus the check). He sat on the floor at Evvy’s feet, looking like he had just unwrapped the entire world.

“Plush and pictures, candles and cards,” he murmured happily, “Is this what gift-giving looks like? How wonderful!” Evvy smiled and ruffled his hair.

“More books, that’s all I care about,” Dorian gushed. “All right, me next. They’re the purple boxes with the silver ribbons.”

Each box from Dorian contained a bookmark, each engraved with the owner’s initials and more bedazzled than a Fabergé egg. “Fabulous as always, Sparkler. And you wonder why I call you that,” Varric teased. “Well, I should probably go last, since you all got poems and I’m sure you’ll want time to read them.”

“I’ll take my turn, then,” said Blackwall. Everyone received a detailed wooden carving of their favorite animal, or what he hoped was their favorite animal. This was followed by Josephine, who had made everyone a jar of homemade jam, and Mia distributed her boxes of candy to everyone besides Varric. “What about you, little brother? You next, I’m curious to see what you got everyone,” she said.

“Well, for a start, everyone got a little bit of a gag gift...” Cullen smiled, handing out several flat packages wrapped in bright, pastel colored paper. “Since you all make no bones about telling me how awful my ties are...”

“You didn’t...” Dorian gasped, to which Cullen just grinned and gave a little shrug. Every staff member - including the women - received a gaudy tie, picked out just for them, in the style of any of Cullen’s numerous ones. “You’re a monster, Rutherford!” the horrified music teacher said, holding up a tie adorned with shiny peacocks.

Cullen couldn’t help but laugh. “All right, all right. Here’s your real gift.” The next packages had ties for the men and bracelets for the women, but this time they were actually tasteful.

“You’re lucky,” Dorian replied. “Maybe some of my style rubbed off on you after all.”

Evvy, who had nearly laughed herself sick over her tie covered in images of art supplies, lost no time putting on her bracelet. “That’s lovely, Cullen, thank you,” she said admiringly. “Well... should I go next?” There was a murmur of agreement, so she started distributing the flat packages. “These... these serve a double purpose,” she said, trying not to sound as pained by that as she felt. “They’re gifts, but they’re also something for you to remember me by - since this will probably be my only Wintersend here. And I took pictures of each of them so I’ll have them to remember all of you by too.”

The group fell silent as they contemplated their images. Varric at his typewriter, Blackwall making the rocking horse, Josephine writing a letter, Dorian playing the piano, Leliana strolling on the battlements, Cassandra and Cullen each reading, Bull coaching the Chargers (all of whom she had made sure to include), Solas studying a physics chart. Evvy twisted her fingers together, waiting for a response.

“I told you they’d be divine,” Dorian said. “I just didn’t expect them to be _this_ divine. You’re a diamond - thank you.”

Meanwhile, Cullen found himself gaping. He had seen the picture earlier when it was still in sketch form, but the care and dedication Evvy had put in adding color to it was something else entirely. “Evvy, this is... this is...” Since words failed him, he added quickly, “This is not our last Wintersend. I can feel it.”

Even as she returned Cass’s embrace, Evvy met Cullen’s eyes. “I guess time will tell,” she said softly. “But I’m very glad you all like them. I had a lot of fun making them.”

“You certainly are talented,” Solas remarked.

There were similar comments of admiration and gratitude, but Evvy was having trouble registering them as she looked at Cullen. The thought of it being the only Wintersend with all of them - with _him_ \- was really hurting. She forced a smile and sat down.

“Oh - your locket,” said Josephine. “I never saw that before, is it new?”

“Hm? Oh, yes.” A few people glanced sidelong at Cullen, so Evvy hurried to clarify. “It was my gift from Mahanon. He wanted to stay and celebrate with us, but he had to get to the airport. He sends you all his warm regards, though, he looks forward to meeting everyone again soon.”

“It’s... beautiful,” Cullen said, trying not to stare. “I hope the bracelet doesn’t clash with it.” _Way to make it about you, Rutherford_ , he chastised internally.

“It is quite lovely,” Dorian appraised, before lowering his voice. “And it looks just the right size for a certain something…”

“As a matter of fact, it’s the perfect size,” she told him with a smile. While the next gifts were distributed, she caught Cullen’s eye and opened the locket briefly to show him what was hiding inside of it. Shutting it again, she smiled; in a louder tone, she added, “No, Cullen, they go together very well. I’ll probably wear them together often.”

“The coin!” Cullen said breathlessly, a smile gracing his features. He knew everyone would notice if he blushed, so he cleared his throat and focused instead on the other thing that had been on his mind. Leaning over, he told her quietly, “Don’t leave right away after this. I... I have something else for you.”

“Oh? Er, all right.” She did her level best not to look _too_ eager. Mia was watching them, and Evvy couldn’t quite pinpoint her expression. It was knowing and pleased, but also troubled. Absently she played with the bracelet, half listening as Cassandra and Bull gave out their gifts.

Varric was trying, and failing dismally, not to smirk as he handed out his gift poems. “I won’t ask you to read them out loud,” he said, “but if you’re inclined I won’t stop you.”

Cullen glanced down at the paper in his hand and scanned it quickly. It appeared to be a small part of what Varric was teasing him about earlier with Mia - a poem about a knight who was too bashful to win the heart of a princess. He folded the poem up quickly. “I think I’ll keep mine to myself, if you don’t mind,” he said.

“ _An Ode to Sparkler’s Ridiculously Shiny Vests..._ ” Dorian read with a sigh. “I think I’ll do the same. Thank you, Varric, I _suppose..._  although, you do make some good analogies about me being a knight in shining armor, so I’ll take the good with the bad.”

Evvy chuckled and examined her own poem. “I’m sensing a theme,” she remarked. “Mine’s called _The Emerald Princess Without a Crown._ ‘She might drown you with her eyes or win you with her smile, but her heart is -’ Well, I’ll stop there. Very pretty, Varric, I’m touched.” She was blushing hard.

“Any time, Siren!” Varric chuckled. “What do you know? For once Curly isn’t the one blushing.”

“Yes, well, he doesn’t have a monopoly on it,” she returned pertly. “Thank you all. This is the nicest Wintersend I can remember in a long time.” 

* * *

The rest of their time together was spent chatting, admiring each other’s gifts, laughing about the little things. When at last it came time for the party to drift apart, Dorian winked at Evvy and turned to Cole. “Come along now, Cole. You’re going to need help carrying all those presents back, aren’t you?”

“So many presents! So many perfect presents!” Cole said, elated. “What a wonderful Wintersend. Thank you all!” Evvy kissed him goodnight, and he allowed himself to be herded off by Dorian, leaving Evvy and Cullen alone.

“Well...” Cullen said, rubbing the back of his neck with a slight nervous chuckle. “I couldn’t help myself. I had to give you a personalized gift. Just for you.” He reached into his bag and pulled out a package that had been wrapped in green paper with a gold ribbon. Inside was contained a leather-bound sketchbook, Evvy’s full name emblazoned on the bottom in gold calligraphy. “I... I hope you like it.”

Evvy sucked in a breath. “How did you even know my middle name?” she asked in astonishment, letting her fingers trace reverently over _Evangeline Rose Trevelyan._ “Cullen, this... it’s almost too nice to use. Thank you so much.”

“I uh... I asked Leliana. She has it in your file. I hope you don’t mind…” He suddenly found himself worried that she would mind, so he quickly changed the subject to part two of the surprise. “Well, it has been used once already. Open it to the first page.” The inside page boasted a sketch done by Cole. “He wanted to draw something for you and this seemed a great opportunity. I uh... I was going to draw you the tower where our classrooms are, but I finished it and Cole told me it was ‘a lovely sketch of a rabbit’. So, needless to say, I did not include it.”

Evvy couldn’t suppress a giggle. “You need to start coming to class perhaps,” she teased. “Oh, Cullen, this was so thoughtful. And especially that you involved Cole... hopefully by next Wintersend, I’ll be able to say ‘look what my son drew for me’.” She beamed at him, eyes shining.

“I hope so too.” Cullen smiled. “And then you’ll have a sketchbook you can use to document all your adventures with him. I’m happy you like it.”

“I’m only going to use this to draw pictures of people and things I really love,” she decided. Obviously, his face would be appearing regularly, but she didn’t think it was wise to say so. “Thank you. I - thank you.” There were words on her tongue that she didn’t dare release; he was too apt to run.

“You’re welcome. Happy Wintersend...” There were so many things he could have done in that moment if he was a braver man. Instead, he settled for placing a hand very gently on her cheek before turning to walk away.

While Evvy went back to her room to try not to faint (and to rapid-text Dorian), Cullen found himself face to face with Mia in the hallway. “Little brother,” she said, gently, “we need to talk. Privately.”

“Oh?” He was already flushed from his encounter with Evvy and it had never been a good thing in his entire life when Mia said they needed to talk, so he felt the heat rise in his cheeks all the more. “We’ll go to my office.” He led the way up to the room and offered her a chair opposite his desk. “Am I in trouble?”

“Not exactly, and I hope I can help you avoid it.” She regarded him seriously, and affectionately. “I haven’t been here long. And in that time, you’ve tried very hard to deny it, but I’m not blind and neither are your colleagues. You are absolutely, without a shred of doubt, very much in love with Evvy. Deny it to yourself all you want, but it’s incredibly obvious to anyone who sees you together. And if it hasn’t already reached her notice, sooner or later it’s going to be obvious to Evvy too.”

Cullen drew a sharp intake of breath at her words; although it really shouldn’t affect him like this, he realized – after all, what she said was true. He was in love with Evangeline Trevelyan. “Oh Maker, Mia...” he sighed, dropping his head into his hands. “I don’t know what to do. I have never felt this way before... and yet I... I don’t think I deserve to feel this way.”

“Of course you do, sweetie. Why would you think you don’t?” Mia looked perplexed.

“Mia...” he whispered, looking up. “I’m a _mess_. And she’s so... perfect. Sweet Maker, she’s so perfect in every way. And I’m so... not. That isn’t fair. It isn’t fair to her.”

“Honey.” There were tears in her eyes. “Cullen, I don’t know anyone who deserves it more. You’ve always put everyone else ahead of yourself - in the service, as a teacher, as a son and a brother. You have this wonderful giving heart and you deserve to give it to someone who will return it in full measure.”

“But Mia... she doesn’t know,” he protested. “She doesn’t know about my health or how my time in the service ended. She looks at me and she sees Cullen Rutherford the shy wallflower history professor. And that’s how I _like_ her seeing me. I don’t want to risk her disappointment, I don’t want her to look at me and see someone who needs fixing. It’s not her job to fix me and I don’t want to put her in that position.” He knew the other option - losing her entirely - was much worse, and yet the thought of falling from her esteem was somehow unbearable.

“And that brings me to the other point I need to make,” Mia said, still gently. “You are too good and kind to ever hurt someone on purpose, especially someone you love. But you _are_ going to hurt her if you keep this up. She looks at you like you hung the moon. She has such a high opinion of you - if she isn’t in love with you already, she’s damn close to it. And you’re _encouraging_ that, with your gifts and your words and your gestures. Sooner or later she’s going to expect that you will follow through with everything you’ve been implying... and when you don’t, she’ll doubt herself. She’ll think she mistook your friendship for something more. Or she’ll think you just don’t want her. Or worst of all, she’ll think you led her on deliberately for your own amusement. I don’t know Evvy well enough to know exactly how she’ll see it, but I do know it will hurt her deeply because she cares about you.”

It suddenly occurred to Cullen that he had never considered any of this. Well, he had considered the idea of Evvy being in love with him on more than one occasion, but it was more that he _hoped_ it was true than that he _thought_ it was true. The idea of Evvy doubting his love for her horrified him - he would never be able to forgive himself if anything he did made her feel unwanted. But he had spent so long imagining himself unworthy of love that trying to force himself to finally make a move filled him with terror. “I’m afraid, Mia,” he admitted at last. “The last thing on earth I would ever want to happen is to make her feel any of the things you said. And yet... oh Maker, I am so afraid.”

With tears in her eyes again, Mia came around the desk to wrap her arms around him. “There’s only two things to do with love, Cul,” she said softly. “Either back out now or dive in headfirst. But I read Varric’s poem - what he gave each of you tonight was a piece of it, but he gave me the whole thing. If he’s got the right read on things, Evvy’s as much in love with you as you are with her. So you’ve got to either tell her, and see where it goes, or you’ve got to cut it off now before it hurts her more. But if she’s the right girl, the kind of girl everyone seems to think she is, then I believe she’ll see you not as something to fix, but as someone who is fine just the way he is. That’s my take on it.”

He gladly accepted his sister’s embrace, holding on to her for dear life. “You always were my biggest supporter,” he managed. “I... I want to believe she loves me. It would be the answer to so many of my prayers. And I _can’t_ hurt her. _I just can’t_.” He let out a long sigh. “Maybe... for once in my life... I’ll have to take a leap of faith. Thank you for talking to me about this, Mia. Thank you.”

“Good boy,” she murmured. “I’m always here when you need me.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen gets some additional advice and makes a plan of action - but also makes a major miscalculation, in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our apologies to Vivienne, but we totally wrote her out of this story, as the beginning of this chapter demonstrates. She's wonderful and we love her, but having Michel de Chevin at Skyhold Academy in her stead just worked so well for our purposes.
> 
> Also - buckle up, dear readers, this is going to be a bumpy chapter. It will be okay, though, we promise!

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

Mia departed the next day, and life at Skyhold went pretty much back to normal. There was one exception, however; Leliana informed the staff at lunch a few days later that, contrary to expectation, Vivienne was not going to be returning for the spring term. “The illness in her family turned into a death in her family, tragically, and she needs to remain in Ghislain to help settle affairs. She does expect to return next fall, but in the meantime, Michel de Chevin has offered to come back and finish out the school year in her stead. He’ll be here next week.”

Cullen had hardly had time to process his sister’s words - and hadn’t done a whole lot of sleeping after their conversation - when the announcement came. He felt his stomach give a funny lurch. Oh Maker, there really was a time table now, wasn’t there? The idea made his blood go icy and at the first available chance, he excused himself to sit in his office for a while, where he stared out into space. No matter how hard he tried, he had found himself unable to face Evvy ever since his conversation with Mia, so hiding was as good an option as any right now.

Evvy watched him go with some confusion - and more than a little pain. After the very nearly romantic interlude on Wintersend night, he’d backed off considerably. He wasn’t rude, exactly, but apparently the unicorn felt she’d gotten too close and was attempting to run. It stung deeply, though she tried to keep that to herself. “It’ll be nice to have the students back,” she said conversationally to anyone who was listening. “Skyhold without them is a little too quiet sometimes.”

“Mm, I’m a librarian. Quiet is good for me,” Dorian joked, but only half paid attention. He watched the direction Cullen had disappeared, his eyes narrowed. He would have to talk to that man later, give him a good dressing down. Or maybe another party would beat him to it, he noticed, as a tiny blur quickly disappeared in that same direction. _Interesting._

“I know what you’re thinking, Dorian,” Evvy mumbled. “Just let it go. He must have... changed his mind, or something. I give up. Let me just get through this spring term and be done with it.” She found herself suddenly blinking furiously. “Ech, I’m not feeling so well - excuse me, everyone.” She fled the dining hall with her hand on her stomach, trying to look like it was just a bug.

Dorian left Evvy go, knowing she needed her space. “I’m going to _kill_ that man,” he snarled to no one. Hopefully another party would talk some sense into Cullen before he had to do so.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cullen slumped in his chair, leaving even his coffee untouched. His reverie was broken only by a gentle knocking on the door. “Hm? Oh! Cole! How can I help you?”

“Professor,” said Cole, blinking owlishly at him, “why are you sad?”

Cullen sighed – somehow Cole always knew his emotions better than he knew them himself. “I’m... I’m thinking about something I want to do that I’m not brave enough to do. I know that if I don’t do it now, I won’t have another chance, and yet I still can’t do it. Nothing to bother you with.”

“Oh.” Cole looked thoughtful. “I thought maybe you were sad for the same reason Miss Trevelyan is sad. I thought maybe I could help you both.” He thought a little more. “You should write poetry, Professor,” he said abruptly. “The words would help you untangle the thoughts and make them pretty. Words, wanting wings, wishing... she just wants you to look at her again...” This last bit came out somewhat randomly, like he didn’t really understand what he was saying.

The student’s words pierced Cullen through with agony. Mia’s prediction was coming true already - he was hurting her. He blinked at Cole for a few seconds, trying not to show the anguish he felt. “I don’t think I can. You’re the poet, Cole. I’m just... I’m just me.” It felt strange to be discussing this with a student, even a special student like Cole.

“She draws you when she thinks no one can see,” Cole observed softly. “She lets me see because she’s going to be my mother... soft, warm, like a breeze in the summer making everything gentler. But no one else. Your face, over and over. A prince from an old fairy tale. ‘It’s my fault, I dreamed too hard.’ I don’t know what that means. She never says it out loud, only quietly.”

Cullen thought of the two portraits Evvy had made him for Wintersend, and of the portraits he had seen in her sketchbook that afternoon in her office. He shouldn’t be surprised that she drew him, and yet the idea still filled him like a cup being filled with wine. But he couldn’t feel happiness - not completely - not when he was also hurting her so much. “Cole,” he whispered, feeling his voice tremble. “Does she really say that?”

“Yes, but only to herself. She stares off into space and fingers her locket like she doesn’t think it’s really there.” Cole frowned. “She was happy at Wintersend. She had color. Her color is going away again. It’s different this time, though. When her color went away before, it was all at once, and it came back all at once. Now it’s disappearing, draining, little by little, less and less. The sunlight is gone and the rainbow is fading from the sky.”

Cullen felt his breath coming very raggedly. He clutched his head with both of his hands and stared at his desk. “Oh Maker. Oh Andraste. I’ve been so selfish,” he muttered, but whether to Cole or to himself, he was unsure. “All this time I’ve been so worried about myself and I never even thought...” He had never hated himself more than in this moment. He stood up and glanced at Cole. “I can’t steal her color. Skyhold needs its rainbow.”

Cole nodded seriously. “Skyhold needs its rainbow,” he agreed. “But the rainbow needs sun. And rain. Both. What will you do?”

“I don’t exactly know yet. But I know someone who can help.” He managed a smile and walked around the front of his desk to place his hands on Cole’s shoulders. “Thank you, Cole. You don’t know how much you’ve helped. Between you and my sister, it’s like the Maker answered my prayers.”

Cole looked delighted. “I like helping. I want to help.”

“I know you do, you’re a good lad. I’ll see you in class soon.” Cullen smiled. After a moment, he pulled out his phone and dialed. “Dorian?”

“Ah, Professor Rutherford. Were your ears burning? I was just sitting here thinking of creative ways to murder you.”

Cullen winced. “I know. I know why. I understand. But I want to make it better, I want to fix it. I’ve had a few very illuminating conversations here of late and I was wondering... how do you feel about organizing another dance club meeting when the students get back?”

“I’m listening.”

* * *

Evvy, who was feeling too dejected even to draw (and didn’t want to look at just how many times she’d drawn Cullen’s face), was lying on her bed pretending to be suffering with a stomach bug. Dorian was the only person who could have called her and actually gotten her to answer the phone, although it was with some reluctance that she took the call. “I’m okay,” she muttered by way of greeting.

“No, you’re not,” Dorian responded. “And you have every right not to be. But hear me out. I’ve had an idea - and before you dismiss it, really listen to me…”

“All right. But only because it’s you.”

“Another dance club once the students come back. And yes, I can hear all your arguments against it forming on your tongue already. But you’d be surprised by how the idea came to me. And Cole seems keen,” he baited.

“I don’t have any objection to resuming the dance club,” she said, puzzled. “The kids seemed to enjoy it. I’m not sure I’m really the best person to help you with it, though. I don’t exactly feel much like dancing.”

“I know you don’t. But I want you there. And Cole wants you there. And...” He sighed. “You’re really going to make me say it, aren’t you? Very well. _Please_?”

Evvy sighed as well. “Okay. For you and Cole. But can you do me a favor?”

“It depends on the favor.”

“Can you find out if the unicorn is in his office? Because as soon as I know I won’t run into him, I want to go...” She swallowed, tears in her eyes. “I’m going to give back his lucky coin. I shouldn’t be carrying something so important to him. But I don’t want to talk to him, so I’m just going to leave it in his desk.”

“Evvy...” Dorian’s voice was tight. “Are you sure you want to do that? I don’t know if it’s a good idea...”

“He never should have given it to me in the first place. That’s where... that’s where I really got all the wrong ideas. It’s my own fault.” Her voice was thick. “I shouldn’t have accepted it. I dreamed too hard, Dorian.”

“Evvy, I...” Whatever Dorian had wanted to say died on his lips. He paused for a moment and then said, weakly, “No, he’s not in his office.”

“Thanks. I feel like a coward but I just can’t... I can’t face him right now. I’ll see you at dinner.” She hung up before he could try to talk her out of it.

Dorian heaved a great sigh and set his phone down on his desk before looking up at Cullen, who was watching him with concern. “You’re out of time. You’d better deliver, man, or it’s over.”

Cullen was pale. “What... what did she say?”

It pained Dorian to even speak the words. “Your coin... she’s putting your coin back, Cullen.”

“Oh... oh Maker.” He sat down hard. “I really... I made a mess. I’ve done everything wrong. Mia was right…”

“I’m not going to lie, you did,” Dorian said, folding his hands. “But you can still fix it. But only if you _follow through_. If you don’t follow through, she walks - and I _will_ let her. I know you don’t mean to hurt her, but you are. Do you understand me, Cullen Rutherford? You. Have. To. Fix. It.”

“I understand.” Cullen was actually trembling a little. “Maker’s breath. I should have - I don’t know. I never meant to hurt her.” For the first time, he looked at someone and admitted it out loud. “I love her.”

“I know you do,” Dorian replied, managing a small smile. “You just can’t express yourself very well. Poor unicorn.”

“ _What?_ ”

“Nothing, nothing...” he said with a wave of his hand. “Now, this must go perfectly, so you will do everything I say without question, or I swear to the Maker, I will end you.”

“Fair enough.”

* * *

Her clandestine operation completed, Evvy settled into preparing for her students to return. She still attended meals and tried to behave normally, but she knew she was contributing to a sense of tension among the staff and it made her feel guilty. But apart from speaking to Cullen as little as possible, she didn’t know what else to do. She also had to contend with a guilt-tripping email from her sister Calleigh, who admonished her for not coming back to the Free Marches for Wintersend - and all things considered, she was regretting that she didn’t go.

At last Michel de Chevin arrived, as friendly and charismatic as he had been in the fall, and the students returned a few days later. She was glad to see them; they provided some wonderful buffers. Besides, she _had_ missed them.

Dorian, for his part, tried to keep Evvy’s spirits high. It was not an easy task. But now the students were back - and Michel too, whose arrival he hoped would galvanize Cullen even further. As the castle suddenly filled with activity again, Dorian sought her out and placed an arm around her shoulder. “Dance club, don’t forget. And you may not back out, I forbid it.”

“I won’t. I need the distraction anyway.” She was still very unhappy, but doing a much better job of hiding it than she had been. Someone who didn’t know the history of the staff wouldn’t know what was happening, although some of the students observed that the art teacher didn’t have much of a spring in her step. She blamed the weather, when anyone asked, and at least she had a handy excuse there; winter in the Frostbacks  _was_ harsher than in the Free Marches.

Cullen did a less good job hiding it. His insistence that everything was fine was even less convincing. But he scraped his way through the rest of the week and made it to the return of the students and the day of the dance club plot.

And that’s when the panic set in.

With as many students interested in the dance club as there were in the fall, the attendance had spiked since the return from break. Partly this was for lack of anything better to do - all outdoor activities were over due to the winter weather. Part of it was also due to the popularity of the teachers running the club, as well as those who came as guests; Professor de Chevin had lost none of his admirers. Furniture had to be cleared from the main hall to make room for everyone. “Welcome back, everyone,” Evvy greeted them. “Are we ready to dance?”

“Not yet, my dear,” Dorian interrupted. “I’m waiting on one more guest. Ah, here he is now.”

Cullen entered the room with an awkward glance around. He looked pale and vaguely terrified. Evvy, upon seeing him, grew equally pale. “What is going on?” she hissed at Dorian, trying to appear calm in front of the students. “Is this a trick?”

“No, no trick. This whole thing was actually Cullen’s idea.” Dorian smirked. “Oh, and now if you’ll excuse me, I really must go start the music.” The students were milling around, chatting idly with each other, but the chatter started to die when they saw Professor Pavus pulling out his Victrola, and realized that their beloved Professor Rutherford had once again come to hold up the wall.

“So now, children,” said Dorian in his theatrical way, “Professor Rutherford wants to put his jazz dance lessons to good use. Shall we let him show off?”

There was a general murmur of assent, despite the terror which Cullen was sure must have shown on his face, and Dorian began setting up the music. “I - I don’t want -” Oh Maker, he was getting cold feet again. He couldn’t. This couldn’t happen.

“Oh, yes you do,” Dorian replied. Quietly, for Cullen’s ears only, he added, “Because if you don’t, I’m sure there’s someone else who will. And I don’t mean me.”

Evvy was very studiously ignoring the whole thing, and trying to decide whether she could decently excuse herself to the ladies’ room without attracting too much notice. Let him show off, then, and maybe he’d leave. Why was he even here? What did Dorian mean when he said the whole thing was Cullen’s idea?

Cullen forced his nerves down and began walking. He thought of Cole’s words, and Mia’s. He thought of the coin that had been left in his desk - the coin that was now in his own pocket for luck. Slowly, he made his way towards her. “Cole told me you’re sad. And I hate that. It kills me, honestly. Can I... can I make it better? Please?”

 _I never thought I would think this, but Cole talks too much._ Evvy couldn’t be angry at the boy, of course; she knew he was trying to help. “I’m fine. Thank you.” Having the eyes of roughly half the student body on them was not making her feel even remotely better, especially given the number of giggles she could hear.

“Well, I’m not fine,” Cullen said. “And it costs me nothing to admit it. Not talking to you - even for just a few days - is torturous. Please say something. Even if it’s to tell me how stupid I am. Maker knows I am well aware of it already, but you can say it.”

“Is this really happening?” One of the giggling students said it, but Evvy was thinking something very similar.

“I don’t believe this,” said someone else.

“Better than television!”

 _Maker, can the floor just swallow me up, please?_ “All right. You’re very stupid. Feel better?”

“I do feel better, actually,” he said. It was, oddly enough, true. “But is that all? I know you can do better than that. Evvy, I am so _monumentally_ stupid. Oh Maker...”

“He calls her _Evvy_! That is so cute, I cannot even!”

She pinched the bridge of her nose. “Did this require an audience?” she asked quietly, clenching her jaw briefly. “Really?”

“I wanted to dance with you,” he admitted. “And I didn’t know how to make it happen otherwise. And I’m starting to realize I probably didn’t think this all the way through. I’m... I’m sorry. I can leave if you want me to. The last thing I would ever want to do is make you feel uncomfortable.”

There was a collective sort of squeal as several of the girls (and possibly one or two of the boys) cried, “Ohhhhhh!” Evvy looked at Dorian for help, but he was conveniently diverted by selecting the music. There was no way she could get out of this and still maintain any of her dignity.

Finally, she sighed. “You don’t have to leave.”

“I... I don’t suppose I could interest you in a dance, could I?” he whispered, mustering every ounce of courage he could. “I’ve been practicing... and I couldn’t ask for a better partner.”

Evvy’s lips twitched. She didn’t want to forgive him so easily. She was so hurt, and so _confused_ by his behavior. But she wasn’t going to demand an explanation in front of the students - she wasn’t even sure she was entitled to one, really. They had never claimed to be more than friends. “One dance,” she said, relenting. There was a cheer.

“Thank you.” Cullen flushed. “And I am sorry for, you know, _this._ ” He motioned with his head to the jubilant little crowd.

“I ship it _so_ hard,” squealed one of the students. Did that mean what it sounded like it might mean? He wasn’t sure and he definitely was not about to ask. Straightening his tie (the Monuments of Orlais pattern), he extended a hand to his lady and counted them in.

At once, all the emotions he had felt during their dance at the Fade came rushing back. The ease, the peace, how right it felt to be with her. His heart was racing, but it didn’t matter; all that mattered was the feeling of her hand in his.

In spite of herself, Evvy relaxed and started to have fun with the dance. She didn’t consider herself particularly good at jazz or swing dancing, but it was a great workout and, more than that, it was almost impossible to be unhappy while doing it. The students were trying to back up against the walls, give them room for spinning and twirling, and for the moment at least, she couldn’t stay angry or sad.

With every movement, he was emboldened. With every touch, he came alive. “Oh, Evvy...” he whispered, holding her close. He barely registered the shrieks of excitement from the students, or the fact that some of his colleagues - apparently summoned by Dorian’s urgent text message - had turned up to watch. His whole world, for a few minutes, was Evvy and the music.

“Idiot,” she muttered, trying not to look at him. He spun her away from him and pulled her back again, letting her pass under his arm before drawing her close again. Maker’s breath, she didn’t think she could stand to let him destroy her again; she desperately hoped he wouldn’t.

“I am, I am an idiot. I am all that and more,” he murmured in response. “But I don’t care about any of that right now. I just care about you...”

But as he twirled her once more, Cullen began to feel strange. His chest was tightening, his breathing out of control. Suddenly, he released her and staggered away, clutching his chest, before losing his balance entirely. Dimly he heard the cries of the onlookers as he crumpled to the floor.

The last thing he registered, before losing consciousness, was Evvy’s frightened face looming over him and her sweet, anxious voice repeating his name. He almost thought he heard her pleading with him. “Don’t leave me...” Then all was black.

“Call a medic!” Evvy shouted. She glanced around at the terrified faces of the students who had just watched their adored history teacher collapse. She looked back at him, at his white face. “What did I do?” she asked herself, loosening his tie to try to help him breathe.

“Cullen?” Cassandra’s voice rose above all of them, her eyes wide as she pushed her way over to where he fell. “ _Cullen_?! Oh Maker, no! Why didn’t he say it was this bad? Why? Cullen!”

Dorian called an ambulance while Iron Bull and Josephine herded the frightened kids out of the hall. Evvy’s heart ached for them, but her own mind was a white blur of fear. _Andraste, please, don’t take him from me now._


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few of Cullen's deepest secrets are revealed and he finally makes a major decision - one that's almost interrupted. As it turns out, Evvy's got a secret of her own which takes him a little by surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since lyrium doesn't exist in this non-magical modern version of Thedas, red lyrium definitely doesn't exist. So, when trying to figure out Meredith's fate in this universe, we settled on drugs being her downfall rather than the red lyrium idol. As such, there were changes to Cullen's time in the service as well to make it jive more with the modern setting. I hope the liberties we've taken work well!

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

She had been in his arms, Cullen remembered vaguely. He could see her face so clearly in his mind. Was he dead? Was this the precursor to paradise? He honestly had no idea - but it certainly felt like it. What exactly had happened? The last thing he remembered was spinning her and then nothing but pain. Oh Maker, his heart, of course. After all this time of worrying he would overdo it, it had finally happened. He hated himself for letting it happen with Evvy present. Speaking of which... something said she was close. He chanced opening his eyes, temporarily blinded by the white light all around him, and blinked dumbly.

Yes, Evvy was there; she and Dorian had accompanied him to the hospital, promising to report back. She didn’t realize he was awake, however. Her head was bent and she was praying quietly, doing her best to get through as much of the Chant of Light as she could contrive. She couldn’t think of anything else to do. Dorian, however, noticed. He touched her shoulder very gently, and she raised her head to reveal bloodshot eyes.

“Evvy...” Cullen whispered. The only thing he could think of to say was “I’m so sorry. Are you all right?” Oh Maker, even his voice didn’t work right. How could that voice possibly be his own?

“Yeah... yeah... I’m all right. I’m a little more concerned about this idiot in the bed.” Her tone was forcibly cheerful. “Apparently, someone’s been keeping all sorts of secrets.”

“Ahh, yes, about that,” Cullen muttered.

“First things first, I’m glad you’re alive,” Dorian interjected. “Secondly, the main reason I’m glad you’re alive is because I’m going to _kill you myself_! Why in the name of the Maker did you let me run you ragged at those lessons! I could have killed you and then what would I have done? The school would have fired me and Evvy would have ended me! Why?”

“I’m sorry?” Cullen offered.

“I had to call your sister,” Evvy said softly. “She explained it to me. Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy, she said it was the main reason you left the military. We should... we should let your doctor know you’re awake.”

Dorian glanced back and forth between Evvy and Cullen. “Oh. Oh! Yes, of course. I can do that, no worries. Ta-ta.”

The minute Dorian departed, Cullen looked over to Evvy and sighed. “I’m so sorry. I should have told you.”

“You don’t owe me an explanation. You’re entitled to your privacy - Maker knows our colleagues deprive you of enough of it as it is.”

“Yes, I _do_ owe you an explanation,” he insisted. “After all, I involved you in this enough - between the dancing, and the brawling, and the... the all of it. I should have told you this was a possibility. I should have warned you. Maker, if something had happened to me when I was with you and you didn’t know why...” he sighed. “I can’t forgive myself for putting you in a position where you wouldn’t have known what to do. I hate that I scared you like that. Oh, Andraste save me...”

Ah. She nodded. “Well, what’s past is past,” she said after a moment. “We can’t change it. I know, now - we all know. We can make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

Cullen sighed. This is exactly what he hadn’t wanted to happen. There was no way he was going to get that “shy-but-adorable wallflower professor” persona back. Not now. He tried to hide how anguished he felt and instead asked, “What did the doctor say?”

“Very little to us. We’re not... family, or anything. He did say you need to cut out the caffeine - your coffee addict days are over. And definitely no swing dancing.”

“I was worried they’d say to cut out the coffee,” he sighed. “I suppose this is my own fault. I didn’t take care of myself and this is the price I pay. This is what I get for self-medicating all these years.”

“Self-medicating?” she repeated.

Cullen sighed again, keeping his eyes closed for several seconds. She knew half the truth, she might as well know the rest of it. He propped himself up in the bed as far as he possibly could in order to look over at her. “Mia was telling a little half-truth when she told you my heart condition is the main reason why I left the military...” he began. “True, it’s the reason I was given my honorable discharge. But even without that, I would have had to leave. You see, I was second-in-command to a woman by the name of Meredith. She was a good woman, a good soldier... until she wasn’t. She started getting paranoid, violent... well, _unnecessarily_ violent, I should say. And then one day, I realized she was leading us into a mission - a very dangerous, very important operation where it was possible we were going to lose good men - and I realized she was high. High as a kite. Probably had been for a while and I hadn’t noticed. But I noticed it then. And the worst part was, there was nothing I could do about it. We were in the thick of things by that point. I was going to say something immediately after but... everything went so well. We made it out. We fulfilled our objective. She seemed fine. So I let it go.”

“But she wasn’t, I’m guessing.” Evvy watched his face carefully. “What happened?”

“No... she wasn’t fine,” he whispered. “Things just kept getting worse from there - both for her and for our unit. We were ambushed on several occasions. Little ground skirmishes turned into bloodbaths...” He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling tears form in the corners that burned hot like acid. “The things I saw. The things I _did_. And through it all, Meredith just got worse and worse. More paranoid, more cruel, more untrustworthy. She abandoned us more than once. She’d disappear. I finally found her, shooting up heroin. Maker, I’ve never seen a human being look like that. Not a _living_ human being anyway. She begged me not to, but what could I do? I had to blow the whistle on her.”

“You’ve been through so much,” Evvy said softly. “And all this aggravated your heart condition, I’ll bet.”

“I don’t know,” Cullen admitted. “I don’t know if I had the condition all along or if it developed because of the... because of the trauma. I’ll never forget that moment, Evvy. Any of those moments. I grabbed the needle out of her hand myself and stood there thinking _this is it, she’s gone, I’m gone, this is where I go crazy too_. I had seen so much death by that point and now this woman I admired and respected was just as gone. Worse, she was alive - but how was that any way to live?”

“What did you do?” Her voice was little more than a throaty whisper.

“I dragged her out of there and reported her. I could have stopped it all before it got that far if I had reported her after the mission when I saw she was high. But I didn’t. Maybe if I had... maybe she could have been saved. Maybe even all the bloodshed that happened under her watch could have been avoided.” He could feel the tears beginning again. “ _All_ of it was my fault. And you know what they gave me for it? Her position. _They let me lead._ ”

“Lie down. Please,” she said. “I don’t want you to upset yourself to the point where you have another attack. When did you leave?”

He did as he was told, then turned his face away. “Shortly after that. I... I wasn’t in a good place. I hardly ate, I hardly slept. I didn’t want to close my eyes and see Meredith looking like a human skeleton or see all the massacres that had happened to us. I survived mostly on coffee. And then one day, I collapsed - much like I did today. When I woke up, they told me what had happened, told me about the heart condition, and were praising me for all I had done while giving me my discharge. And that was that. They dropped me off back home and I was left to pick up the pieces.”

“I’m - I’m so sorry.” She was quiet for a moment. “And then you got your degree and came to Skyhold... a fresh start.”

He nodded dimly. “Before the worst of it, I served with Cass. She recommended me for the teaching job once I had my certification. She’s a big part of why I got this far, but... I still see it all when I close my eyes sometimes. Hence the coffee. It helps me focus, keeps me awake... But it looks like my fresh start is over. This is exactly why I didn’t want everyone to know. I didn’t want to be seen like this.”

“Cullen.” She reached out to touch his shoulder, but pulled back before actually making contact. “Cullen, everyone at Skyhold loves you. You belong there. They just want you to come home. Your fresh start isn’t over - it just has to change a little.”

“How will anyone even be able to look at me?” he whispered. “How will anyone be able to talk to me without worrying about... setting me off? How will anyone ever ask me to do something without expecting me to keel over? I never wanted any of this.”

“They will,” she replied softly, “because you’ll show them that you’re still the same Cullen they’ve always known. Maybe you can’t drink coffee, maybe you have to take some medications, but you’re still you. You’re strong. You’re brave. And we’ll help you. Whatever it takes.”

He didn’t feel brave, he felt pitiful. But he forced a weak smile and reached out for her hand. “I just don’t want this to change how you see me.”

“It hasn’t. Well - not in a negative way. My respect for you has increased because you’ve endured so much. And I’ll... probably worry about you a little more going forward. Other than that, you’re still the idiot I was dancing with earlier.” She smiled lopsidedly. “And FYI, you _are_ an idiot.”

His smile was genuine this time, although he still felt unsure, now more than ever. “Well, if your respect for me has increased, maybe this little stint in the hospital will be worth it. And yes, I am an idiot. I am _such_ an idiot. But Evvy... thank you for saving me.”

“Saving you?” she repeated. “I - I didn’t…”

“You did. More than you know...” he murmured.

Her eyes were incredulous, and still a little wary; the pain had lessened, but it was still there and she still had no real understanding of what was going on between them. She shook her head. “If I did, then you’re welcome, but I don’t think I did anything special. I’m going to see what happened to Dorian, it shouldn’t have taken him this long to find your doctor.”

He didn’t want her to leave, but he nodded, letting her go find Dorian. After a few minutes, Dorian returned to Cullen’s room, his mouth set into a hard, stern line.

“ _Vishante kaffas_ ,” he huffed. “I sent Evvy to call Leliana and your sister with updates so that I can have a few moments alone to yell at you. What in Andraste’s name were you thinking, hiding a heart condition from us all like this? You could have been dying for all we knew! What do you think that would have done to our students? To our colleagues? To _Evvy_?”

“I know,” Cullen moaned. He was not in the mood for a lecture, but clearly, he was going to get one. “I know. And I’m sorry. I just... I thought I could keep it all under control. I thought wrong. I can’t do this - _any_ of this.”

Dorian scowled at him. “Look, you great lump, everyone at Skyhold loves you. One person in particular. So stop making us worry that we might lose you! We’ll do whatever you need us to do to help you, but you have to tell us when there’s a little thing like a heart condition to be considered! And no more coffee!”

“That’s very kind of you. All of you. But you can’t all be my nurses, Evvy least of all. It wouldn’t be fair.”

“You stubborn ox.” The Tevinter shook his head. “If you die and break her heart, I will find a way to resurrect you just so I can kill you myself.” He glared at Cullen, who opened his mouth. “No, shut it. I’m going to do something I would normally never do - I will break her confidence because this is _that_ important.” He glanced around briefly, making sure she wasn’t in earshot. “In her own words - her _own exact words_ \- that girl is ‘desperately in love’ with you. And you’ve put her on an emotional roller coaster for months. Now she’s watched you collapse in the middle of dancing with her and I think she still doesn’t know what to think. But if that all doesn’t give you sufficient incentive to get well and get back to work and _straighten things out,_ then... then you don’t deserve her.” He folded his arms. “All right, I’m done.”

Cullen felt his lip tremble. “That’s exactly the point, Dorian. I _don’t_ deserve her. I mean, for the love of the Maker, _look at me_!” He hadn’t expected the words to come out so violently as he gestured to the tubes and wires and buzzing monitors that whirled around him. “This is what happened after some _dancing_. What is Evvy supposed to do - lead me around by the arm for the rest of her life? Who even knows how long I have? So yes, the first thing that went through my head was the thought that I could die and never tell that woman that I love her. But the second thing was that I can’t put her through this on a daily basis. I can’t.” He heaved a long sigh and looked at the wall. “Now _I’m_ done.”

“Who knows how long _any_ of us have?” Dorian snapped. “She could get struck by a bus crossing the street tomorrow and be killed. And if she does, she’ll have spent the last hours of her life thinking you don’t want her. Maybe you don’t; I really don’t know right now. Until she came into our lives, I never thought of you as a coward, but I don’t know another word for a man who treats a woman the way you’ve treated her, and then hides from commitment behind something like this. She’s on the verge of leaving, you idiot. She’s very nearly ready to pack it in and go home.”

Cullen wanted to fight. He wanted to be angry. Part of him wished he was healthy enough to get to his feet, grab Dorian by the lapels, and shake him. But the worst part of it was that Dorian was telling him the absolute truth. He sighed and drove his balled-up fist against his forehead. “I _do_ want her,” he said at last. “She’s all I’ve _ever_ wanted. I love her. But Dorian... you don’t understand the things I’ve done in the past. I don’t deserve to be loved - by her or anyone. I can’t just turn that off.”

“Well, then you’re a bigger idiot than I realized,” Dorian replied, his tone a little less hostile. “You should have told us all that _before_ we got attached to you. It’s too late now. Cullen... we all have things in our past that we aren’t proud of. Things we would change. What’s that quaint little expression? Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift - that’s why it’s called the present.” He made a gagging face. “Sounds like something Varric would spit out, but you take my point. You’re not the person you were when you did whatever it was. You’ll never be that person again. You can only be the best version of the person you are now.”

Cullen smiled ever so slightly. There was something about Dorian quoting homespun sayings that was endearing, no matter the darkness that was plaguing him. He had no real retort and no real fight left in him. “The best version of a man with an enlarged heart and a retinue of pills that will probably give the phone book a run for its money, you mean?”

“Exactly.” Dorian smirked. “You’re not the first man in history to have medical problems, you fool. Or love problems, for that matter. Stop mixing up the two. I suppose if our resident novelist were here, he’d say something about how having an enlarged heart just means you have more room for everyone to be in it. Oh Maker, I have known him for _too_ long...”

“You know, I hate it when you’re right...” Cullen murmured. “And be nice to me, or I’ll tell Varric that he’s starting to rub off on you.”

“I’ll make you a deal,” said Dorian. “You stop pushing that poor woman away when all she wants is to be with you, and I’ll be the nicest person you know. Within reason, of course, let’s not get ridiculous.”

In spite of himself, Cullen felt a chuckle rise in his throat. “I’m not sure making a deal about my love life is the healthiest start to it, but I wouldn’t say no to a little more kindness on your part.”

“More kindness! After I’ve been the soul of generosity already? Who was it that dressed up both you and your Cinderella for the dance club? Who engineered your very public attempt at apologizing? Really, have I not been kind enough?”

Cullen laughed again. “All right, I suppose. There is one more thing I need you to do for me though. Make sure Evvy doesn’t leave before I get back to the school. I have a coin I need to give her... and some things I need to say.”

“ _Finally_. I’ll take care of our beloved art teacher, don’t worry. You focus on recovering. She’ll be there when you come home.”

Cullen sighed. “What a beautiful thought...”

* * *

Cullen was in the hospital for almost two weeks, mostly for tests and rest and a little therapy. He’d be on various medications for the rest of his life, and coffee was forbidden to him now, but as long as he followed the doctor’s orders he’d be all right. He could even dance a little, if he so chose. His various colleagues came in at different times to visit; Mia and his other siblings were on the phone every day; but at last came his discharge. Dorian came to escort him home in a comfortable sedan.

“Prepare yourself,” he said in a mock-grave tone, “for you have quite the welcome awaiting you.”

When they drove into the courtyard, he blared the horn very loudly. As Cullen looked up, he saw literally the entire school standing on the battlements and steps, waving at him. Two big banners were draped from the ramparts; one said WELCOME HOME PROFESSOR and the other spelled out WE <3 YOU.

“Told you,” Dorian said with a smile.

A note of surprised laughter escaped Cullen’s lips at the sight of the banners and the people who made them welcoming him back. He felt his cheeks go a little pink as he stepped out of the car and waved, but he also had a sense of deep, overwhelming gratitude, the likes of which he could never remember feeling in his life. “All this for me?” he murmured to himself.

“Yes, well, we happen to be rather grudgingly fond of you, you know.” Dorian patted his shoulder. “I suppose I don’t need to mention who painted the banners.”

Cullen immediately felt the pinkness turn red as he rubbed the back of his neck. “No, I don’t suppose you do. So, has she... forgiven me, then?”

“Hmm, well, let’s just say she’s willing to hear what you have to say. I don’t want to speak for her, though.” They made their way up the steps to the main hall, where most of the teachers were clustered. Bull gave him a rough, affectionate embrace, then released him to gentler hugs from Josephine and Cassandra.

Steeling himself for whatever came next, Cullen gladly accepted the embraces from his colleagues. “Thank you, everyone. It’s good to be home.” Evvy appeared to be notably absent from the crowd, however. “I don’t suppose anyone has seen Evvy? I... I want to apologize for frightening her.” Well, at least some things hadn’t changed - he was still an awful liar.

They all chuckled, exchanging knowing looks. “We missed you, Curly,” said Varric fondly. “This place isn’t the same without you. As for your - uh, sorry, no teasing on your first day home. Siren’s up on the battlements with Cole and some of the other kids, she helped them hang the banners.”

“Right. Of course. Makes sense,” he replied. “I can’t wait to catch up with you all, really, but for now I just...”

“Oh Maker, just _go_!” Cass said with a playful roll of her eyes and a noise of mock disgust.

Before he could flush any more brilliantly red, Cullen did as he was told.

* * *

With their beloved history teacher returned to them in reasonably good health, the students dispersed; classes had been canceled for the occasion, but the welcome banquet wasn’t for another couple of hours so they had time to kill. Evvy remained on the ramparts, leaning on the wall and gazing out at the courtyard. Winter was starting to slowly thaw. She had a lot on her mind, not least the impending art competition and whether she was doing right by the students who were entering. It was hardly the only thing on her mind, but it _was_ important.

Cullen arrived at the battlements at last. It was easily the most harrowing climb of his life - and not because of his recent recovery. He had imagined this moment so many times and now it was here. As he stepped out into the sun and caught sight of her, it was like they hadn’t seen each other in months, instead of mere days. For a moment, he just watched her before he took a few steps forward. “Evvy...”

She didn’t turn. “I was just thinking,” she said, “about the last time you and I were alone up here. Watching the moon rise last autumn... talking about how the students love you and Professor de Chevin... and how we were planning the trip to the Fade. It seems so long ago, now.”

“It does,” he agreed, walking to her side. “Sometimes I think of moments like that and I wonder how I let so much time pass. And yet other times, I feel as if no time has passed at all - as if this has been the fastest school year of my life. But either way, I always think about how much I don’t want it to end.”

“Me too. But it will... there’s only four months left in the term.” She kept her face stubbornly turned away from him; the end of the school year meant the end of her employment, and the idea had become not merely painful, but intolerable. She wasn’t sure she could hide from him just how much it troubled her. “You must be glad to be home.”

He ignored the pain that barbed through him at the first part of her statement and instead focused on the second. “I’m _elated_ to be home. And that welcome...” He stopped for a moment, smiling to himself. “I’ll remember that welcome for the rest of my life. I... the others told me you helped the students make the banners. I... I can’t thank you enough.”

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you liked them.” It was killing her to be so _neutral_ with him. But she just couldn’t bear the idea of opening up to him only to have him run again.

“Evvy...” He worried at his bottom lip, trying to belay the agony he felt. With great trepidation, he reached for her hand, praying to Andraste and the Maker that she wouldn’t pull away. “I’ve told you things I’ve only ever told my family and Cassandra. You know things about me that I’m not proud of. But they happened. They’re a part of me, for better or for worse. And I was recently reminded that they don’t define me. I’m not that person anymore. And I think I can survive it all. But the only thing I can’t survive is to think that you can’t look me in the eyes anymore...”

Swallowing, steeling herself, she turned to look at him. “I told you. The things you shared with me haven’t lessened my - my regard for you.” The green eyes were dark, a little dull; Cole would say that she didn’t have all of her color back yet, but at least she had stopped losing it.

“What about the things in the recent past?” he whispered. He studied her face for a moment, his breath coming in small gasps. _This_ couldn’t be good for the heart condition, but he plowed ahead. “Evvy, listen. I’ve imagined what I’d say to you in this situation a hundred times - especially over the past two weeks. It’s all I’ve thought about. And over and over again I found myself coming back to one thought - I used to be brave. It used to be my _job_ to be brave. It’s the thing I was most proud of, the thing I most wanted to show off. It used to be my entire identity. And yet I have been replaying the last several months over and over and over again in my head and all I can ask myself is - _why am I not being brave now_?”

“What are you afraid of?” she managed. “What did I do to make you run all the time? I - I’m not...” She trailed off, not even sure what she was trying to say.

“Nothing, you never did anything,” he said, his voice trembling. “It was me - that voice of self-loathing inside my head that constantly tells me I’m not good enough, that I’m not worthy of love. It’s not an excuse for the way I behaved, but it _is_ what happened. It’s what always stood in the way. I never imagined we would get to a place where it would stop happening, to be honest, because - well because you’re you and I’m me. And you’re so perfect and I’m so... not.”

Evvy’s expression grew incredulous. “I’m a lot of things, but perfect isn’t one of them,” she said. “You’re sweet, but a little delusional. I always felt like... like I couldn’t possibly be... what you wanted. So I didn’t push. But you’d come close, and then you’d back away again. I couldn’t figure you out. Everyone was telling me ‘be patient, he’s shy’... but after Wintersend I gave up. I felt so...” She swallowed, and tried to turn away so he wouldn’t see the pain in her face. “Dejected, I guess, is the word I want. Or _re_ jected. One of them.”

A twin expression of pain crossed his own face, but he steeled himself for what came next. He placed his hand under her chin and turned her face to him very gently. “I could work for the rest of my life and I still don’t think I could do enough to make up for making you feel that way. Oh, but Evvy...” He sighed her name. “You’re everything I ever dreamed of and told myself I didn’t deserve. And I know that the Maker has already given me one second chance, so I don’t know if He’s willing to give me another one now, but I hope He can find a way to forgive me for all the time I wasted... and I hope you can too.”

Evvy wondered if Cullen’s heart condition might be contagious, because her heart was definitely trying to hammer its way out of her chest and she felt faint. Slowly, she nodded. “I forgive you, Cullen. I know that you - you weren’t trying to hurt me.”

At once he felt a sigh of relief radiate through his body. “I never wanted that. And I hate that that’s what happened. All I know is... I _don’t_ want to run anymore.” He could feel himself leaning closer with each word until he was just inches from her lips, so close he could swear he felt her own heart beating as irregularly as his own …

“Professor Rutherford!” came a voice and Cullen felt his eyes go wide as he turned to see who had interrupted.

“ _What_?” he demanded, and was shocked to see Jim, captain of the chess team, standing before him. Immediately, Cullen felt guilty and softened his tone. “Oh. Jim. What can I do for you?”

“Sorry, ser, I know you just got back, but Headmistress Nightingale said that all applications for extracurricular activities for next year had to be submitted to the appropriate teacher by 4:00 today in order to be valid,” he said, his eyes roving from Evvy to Cullen and back again. “It’s 3:55...”

“Ah, so it is,” Cullen managed. “Why don’t you... leave the application on my desk. I know you got it in in time.”

“Your desk, right...” Jim replied. He didn't move, however; he seemed frozen in place.

After a moment, Cullen broke the silence. “Yes, thank you, Jim. See you in chess club.”

“Right. See you then, ser. Good to have you back.” He finally backed away, his eyes fixed on the two professors the whole time as if very aware he just interrupted something.

Once Jim had finally disappeared back inside the castle, Evvy shook her head. “If you have to go, I understand.” They were, after all, teachers. They had a duty to the kids first, their private lives second.

 _Maker knows if I go, I will never get a chance to do this again_ , Cullen answered in his head and, without further delay or interruption, pressed his lips against hers. Oh Maker, it was as if time had stopped as he shut his eyes and killed once and for all the voice inside his head that told him he was unworthy of being loved. This was all he had been wanting for so long, all he had been building to reach, all he had desired every time his feet made him run. And here they were, his mouth on hers in one cosmically divine moment. When he broke away, his lips set into a smile, he studied her face and found nothing but shock registered there. Oh Maker, had he miscalculated? “I - I’m sorry!” he stammered with a laugh. If he were honest, though, he didn’t feel very sorry. “That was... um...  _really_ nice.”

Evvy blinked several times, her mind slowly catching up to the idea that yes, that _actually did happen_. She gaped at him a little, but as he watched, the luster came back into her eyes and color blossomed across her cheeks. Finally, she managed to speak. “I _hope_ you’re not sorry…”

“I’m not, actually. I’m not sorry at all.” He laughed and felt the laugh bubble in his throat pleasantly. Just a few months ago, he had realized just how much smiling he had been doing since Evvy came to Skyhold. Now he felt himself laughing a laugh of pure joy and released tension - it was more than he ever could have hoped for as he leaned in for another kiss.

She was prepared for this one, and lifted one hand to his face as it carried on. It was _everything_ she had dreamed it would be, and all the lingering pain in her heart was chased away. His arms went around her; the only real problem now, she supposed, was that eventually they’d have to stop.

When his lungs protested that he had to breathe, Cullen reluctantly broke away, placing his hand on the hand she had extended to his cheek. Sweet Maker, he was almost too happy to bear it. “Oh!” A thought surged in his mind. “I almost forgot. I kept it with me because I thought I needed all the luck I could get when I came up here, but I have something for you.” He pulled his lucky coin out of his pocket and extended it to her. “It’s yours... if you want it.”

Evvy hesitated, looking at the coin and then at his face. “One question,” she murmured. “Do you come with it?”

He felt himself smiling, a grin so wide it made his cheeks hurt. “Same offer - yours if you want it.”

“I always was a girl with an eye for a bargain,” she said playfully, accepting the coin. Opening her locket, she put it back into its place of safekeeping. “Maybe I didn’t dream too hard after all.”

“Maybe I didn’t either.”

* * *

Cullen had been wrong about one thing - it was actually _more_ than he could have ever dreamed in his life. He took her hand as they left the battlements, the sunlight living on his skin even as they left the end-of-winter brightness for the cool shade of the castle’s inner stones. Most of the students had departed to get ready for the welcome banquet later, so his arrival with Evvy didn’t cause as much falderal as it might have otherwise. There were still some squeals, nevertheless - and it almost seemed like some of the students had been milling about waiting for this exact thing to happen. Somewhere down the far end of the hallway, he could have sworn he saw Jim and a dark-haired girl high-five as he and Evvy passed. But it was the reaction of the staff that was perhaps the best. As he emerged holding her hand, the sighs of relief were palpable, followed a second later by the cheering. One of the only audible sentences that could be heard over the din of their elation was very clearly Dorian, yelling, “Shut up, I am _not_ crying! _Kaffas_ , I hate all of you!”

“I suppose if we wanted to keep this quiet, we probably should have found someplace a little less open for that kiss,” Evvy murmured.

“It wouldn’t have mattered,” Cullen chuckled. “You would not believe how fast gossip spreads at this school. Or maybe you would.”

She just smiled and shook her head, then released Cullen so she could move over to kiss Dorian on the cheek. “Thank you, Fairy Godfather,” she whispered. “I know you had something to do with this.”

“Maybe one day, when I’m sure you won’t kill me, I’ll tell you exactly what happened,” Dorian sighed, gathering Evvy into a half-hug. “But something tells me my work here is done. It had better be or I swear to the Maker I’ll knock both of your heads together.” He laughed fondly and released her. “Come now, everyone. Let’s give them some privacy. We can monopolize Cullen’s time later.”

“We’ll join you for the welcome-home banquet,” Evvy promised.

* * *

A couple days later, however, she was in a black mood once more, for quite a different reason. She sat at her desk, class being over, and stared at the letter which had come in the mail. After a few minutes she sighed, and pulled out her phone to text Cullen. _Are you here in the tower? I could use a hug._

In the past few days, Cullen had somehow managed to learn Evvy’s rhythms pretty well. So when he looked up from the next week’s lesson plan that he had been studying to see her text message, he somehow knew this was not a light and playful request. Gathering up his things, he made the short walk from his classroom to her own as quickly as he could without sprinting. “Are you all right?” he asked immediately as he entered, holding out his arms in invitation.

Grateful for his speedy arrival, she availed herself of the embrace, and sighed. “Not exactly. I wrote to my parents about Cole - told them about the adoption proceedings and how they might be getting a new grandson in the next few months. I just received the response.” She picked up the paper on her desk. “They’re very not-tech-friendly so we correspond by letter, as opposed to Skyping and texting with my siblings. Mother is... not as receptive to all of this as I might have hoped. _Sweetheart, we love you and we support what you’re doing as a teacher, but you’re taking it a little far. I’m sure that your heart is in the right place as it always is. But you’re young and you’re unmarried and you don’t even have a house or a long-term job. If this is really what you want, of course we’ll welcome the young man into our family, but please think carefully about what you’re doing_.”

With a sigh, she tossed it aside and sat down in her chair with a flump. “I know I’m doing the right thing. So why am I meeting with so much opposition? This is _peaches_ compared to what my Great-Aunt Lucille will probably say, granted, but it still stings. I want them to be happy about this.”

Cullen let out a sigh and tried not to look heartbroken for her. All she wanted to do - all she _ever_ wanted to do - was help people, and yet she was dogged at every turn. It hardly seemed fair, especially since Evvy’s idea of adopting Cole was something Cullen found so beautiful and pure; the thought of her parents sitting down and taking the time to pour out disapproval in a letter and mail it off to her was almost too much to bear.

“Sometimes the right thing to do feels the worst,” he said, sitting down opposite her and taking her hands in his own. “But you have to do what feels right, no matter what anyone else says. Otherwise you’ll just feel like you’re being dishonest. Especially to yourself.”

She gave him a smile, consoled. “Only the people here at Skyhold seem to understand,” she mused. “Of course, you all know Cole, that might be a contributing factor. My parents will come around, I’m sure, but... there’s more to the letter.” She grimaced and turned over the sheet to read the other side. _We’re pleased that you’re so happy at Skyhold Academy, but your situation is temporary and we’re making plans for when you return to Ostwick. We must find you a husband - Aunt Lucille has been most insistent that we should have pressed the issue sooner._ ” She glanced up guiltily. “I guess I should have mentioned sooner that my family is kind of part of the aristocracy and has a history of arranged marriages... one more reason I was eager to come here and get away from all of that.”

“I see,” Cullen said, feeling his mouth go dry at the further substance of the letter from the Trevelyans. “I can’t say I haven’t been thinking of this very thing quite a lot lately. I - well, I won’t deny it - I can’t offer much. I have my military pension. I’ll get a teaching pension if I continue long enough, which I’d like to do. But otherwise, I offer nothing but myself - my very damaged, not completely healthy self. I can’t imagine I would win any popularity contests amongst your family.”

Evvy smiled gently. “Oh, there’s going to be a fight, I’m afraid. I have no intention of returning home permanently - I definitely want to visit, to see my family and meet my new nephew, but I have no plans to stay. And I am _definitely_ not letting them pick a husband for me! Especially not - not now.” Her face burned.

“Oh _thank the Maker_ ,” he sighed before letting out a nervous laugh. “Sorry, I don’t mean ‘thank the Maker there’s going to be a fight’. That’s... awful. I just mean... thank goodness I don’t have my marching orders so soon.” He smiled mischievously at her, but soon - as he usually did - he found himself getting lost in her eyes. _Siren_ was still an apt nickname. “Oh, Evvy…” He leaned forward and placed a hand on her cheek. “I hope you know that, no matter what comes, I’m with you. I’ll support you.”

“I believe it.” She covered his hand with her own. “And I’m with you too, no matter what. Never forget that.”

A small sigh of contentment escaped Cullen’s lips as he smiled at her. He found himself shutting his eyes, drinking in the bliss of being there with her, of feeling all his fears swallowed up just by her presence. “Oh...” he whispered. “I have never felt _anything_ like this...”

The words tumbled out of Evvy’s mouth before she could stop them - after weeks of trying to keep them hidden, they refused to be bound any longer. “I love you... you know that, right?”

Even knowing this - even having had it confirmed when he was in the hospital - Evvy saying the words still caused the air to compact out of his lungs. He smiled a deeply contented smile as he stared back at her. “I love you, too...” he whispered. There was such power in saying it to her that it almost knocked him over. But now that he had said it, he somehow felt whole. “More than you know. You make me feel like I can do anything. Like I’m a whole person again.”

“You make me feel like I can do anything too,” she murmured. “Even motherhood. Cullen, I - I don’t know what will happen when the school year ends. I’m sure that Varric’s friend will return for her job. But whatever happens, I’m yours. Nobody, not even my family, is going to change that.”

He smiled faintly in response. “I don’t know either. But no matter what, everything will be okay, I promise. I will do everything in my power to make sure it’s okay. And no matter what, I will always be yours, too. And I will _always_ love you.”

* * *

She texted Dorian later. _In a shocking turn of events, the unicorn professed his love for me. In words and everything._

From his place in the library, Dorian gently smirked at his phone screen. _What, he used his words? His actual human words? I’m very proud of him - and of you! How are you still alive - how did you not melt into a puddle?_

_I admit I came close. I should tell you about the substance of the conversation though, which was quite serious... I’ll give details in person, it’s too much to text. Short version, my family is being less than supportive regarding my life choices._

_Well, darling, if anyone knows that feeling, it’s me. I find these types of conversations go better when drinking is involved, so let me know when you’re free - even if it’s just for a cup of cocoa - and I’m your man._

_Best fairy godfather ever. I’ll be in the library after dinner with all the sordid details for you._

_Child, you spoil me. See you then._


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evvy and Cass uncover the truth about Marian Hawke's sabbatical, and Cole has an interesting question for Cullen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Did you enjoy the kiss on the battlements? ;) Never fear - just because Cullen has finally stopped running doesn't mean the shippiness is going to let up. We have plenty of more fun, sappy, silly sweetness on the horizon. And some more drama as well...
> 
> This chapter also begins setting up a very important and substantial plot for Varric and the Hawke family, so keep watching for that.
> 
> Cole's spirit personality was a little difficult to translate to the world of this story. To put it simply, he's been somewhat emotionally stunted by his lonely upbringing, which asserts itself in odd ways in his personality. Being at Skyhold helps, and being adopted by Evvy helps more, so you'll see him gradually change and grow as the story progresses.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

In spite of her happiness, Evvy couldn't help but notice that Varric was acting strangely. He was more evasive than ever, almost guilty for some reason. She made a note to ask him about it - but before she had the chance, she overheard a shouting match in the staff room and hurried to see what in the world was happening. “Cass? Varric? Stop it, what are you doing?!”

Cassandra halted from where she had been rounding on Varric over one of the tables and spun to face Evvy, anger glinting in her eyes. “He knew,” she snarled with no context. “He knew all along and he didn’t say anything.” She spun back to face Varric, pounding her fist against the table. “You let me think she was in the Anderfels Mountains _this whole time_!”

“She had her reasons! I made a promise!”

“Wait,” said Evvy, baffled. “Is this about Ms. Hawke? What’s happened?”

“Yes!” Cassandra barked. “All this time, we were all under the assumption that Hawke had taken a sabbatical... that everything was fine. It’s not, though, is it, Varric?”

Evvy looked at Varric, who growled. “What does it matter? It doesn’t change the fact that she couldn’t be here! For a damn good reason, might I add! I promised to keep it a secret and I did. Anderfels, Kirkwall, what difference does it make _where_ she is?”

“It matters because I could have helped her!” Cassandra said, voice thick with anger and sadness. “Maybe I could have actually been useful instead of sending her cheerful little text messages like a _fool_!” Had something been close enough to hand, she probably would have thrown it at him.

Varric appeared slightly more sympathetic, though still annoyed. “Unless you’ve got a secret medical degree I don’t know about or know blood magic, General, there wasn’t anything you could have done.” Abruptly he slammed his hand on the tabletop. “Believe me, if there was _anything_ to be done, I’d have already done it.”

“Wait. Ms. Hawke, is she... is she sick?!” Evvy blurted.

“Yes and no. Not the Hawke who normally teaches here,” Varric clarified. “It’s her sister Bethany. She didn’t want anyone to know, so Hawke and I were respecting her wishes. The cat’s out of the bag now, though, at least for you two.”

Although obviously still fuming, Cassandra seemed to soften a little. She huffed, drawing herself up to full height and folding her arms over her chest. “I know you would have - I know you adore that girl. But all I’m saying is it would have been nice to be kept in the loop - to help support Marian through all of this instead of just believing everything was fine.”

“Excuse me,” said Varric, “but _who_ was it that kept the news about Curly’s heart condition on the down-low? That was information we all could have used, present company especially!”

“That’s not the same thing! Cullen made me -” Cassandra’s words immediately died on her lips and for several seconds she stood opening and closing her mouth in an effort to come up with some sort of retort. At last, she made a noise of deep disgust and tossed her head. “All right, _fine_. I see your point. But I’m still upset that neither you nor Hawke saw fit to trust me with this.”

“Is that what this is about? It’s not a matter of not trusting you. If it were Hawke herself who had been sick, you’d have been at the top of the notification list.” Varric gave her a strangely affectionate glare. “It’s because it's Bethany. She begged Hawke not to tell anyone who didn’t need to know.”

“I understand that, I do...” Cass huffed. “I just wish I had known so I wasn’t sending her useless vapid texts and what have you while she was struggling to take care of Bethany.”

“For what it’s worth,” said Varric, “she _enjoyed_ those ‘useless vapid texts’. She told me they made her feel like she was still here, still connected to something beyond her sister’s condition. She said you made her smile, which isn’t easy to do right now, and if I could have thanked you I would have.” He paused. “I guess I can, now. So thank you.”

Cassandra sighed again, rubbing her forehead with her palm. “All right, all right, fine. I’m still not _happy_ , but it’s impossible to stay mad when that’s the explanation. I still wish I had known, but I have no control over it...”

“How did this suddenly become public knowledge?” Evvy inquired.

“I walked in on the Skype call between Hawke and Varric. Otherwise I probably would have gone to my grave not knowing.” Cassandra let her gaze soften slightly for a moment as she looked over at Varric once more. “Are you okay?”

His expression was clouded. “I’ve been better,” he said shortly. “Soon as the term’s up I’m heading to Kirkwall. Bethany’s fighting, but the prognosis is... iffy. I need to see Sunshine with my own eyes just in case the whole world ends up going dark.” He shook his head. “I’m sorry, if that helps any. Excuse me.” He ambled out of the room.

“Sunshine? Is that Bethany?” Evvy asked.

“It is.” Cass nodded, screwing up her eyes at the thought of anything happening to Hawke’s little sister. “Varric is very close to that girl - as you can probably guess from the nickname. I suppose I can’t stay mad at him when he’s suffering this much. I still don't know many of the details, only that she's very sick and that this is the real reason for Hawke's sabbatical.” She chanced a glance in Evvy’s direction. “And I suppose I should apologize to you for hiding Cullen’s heart condition. I know he told you not to blame me, but you have every right. He didn’t tell me it was _quite_ that bad, but still.”

“No, Cass, of course I don’t blame you.” She shook her head. “You’re a good friend to Cullen - and to me. He’s very grateful for all your support through the years, he wouldn’t have made it this far without you. So I’m grateful too.”

Cassandra smiled faintly and reached out to place a friendly hand on Evvy’s shoulder. “It’s been a two-way street, believe me. He’s helped me a great deal, too. And you’ve helped him more than anyone I know, Evvy. I definitely won’t forget that. I’m so happy for you both.”

“Well, you’re doing a pretty good job on my Mahanon,” Evvy pointed out, eyes twinkling. “Suppose we call it even.”

Cassandra blushed and muttered hasty excuses. But she couldn’t hide the glint in her eyes. “I suppose so.”

* * *

Cole wandered through the humanities tower after classes were done for the day. His mother-to-be was helping Dorian shelve library books, but he had a different objective anyway. He lingered in the doorway of Cullen’s office, watching the teacher.

“Sunlight, shining, lighting up the rainbow of Skyhold,” he remarked thoughtfully by way of greeting. “Everything is brighter now, everything has more color.”

“Ah, Cole!” Cullen looked up from the book he was reading; he was starting to get more and more used to the young man’s habit of showing up silently. He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. “Yes, I suppose it is... everything in my world, anyway. I want you to know your advice really helped us, Cole. Both of us. Thank you. But enough of me babbling - is there something I can help _you_ with?”

“No. Yes. Maybe.” He hesitated. “I had a question.”

“Of course, of course - you know you can ask me anything. What’s on your mind?”

“Miss Trevelyan is still going to be my mother, right?”

Cullen bit his lip for a moment. There was still no news on the paperwork. But he and Evvy had talked about it many times, so he knew very well how she felt on the matter - and there was no reason to keep Cole in the dark. “Well, she’s still waiting for it to be official. But between you and me, I think Miss Trevelyan will be your mother whether it’s official or not.”

“Soft colors, warm like a blanket from a bed I don’t remember, making pictures for the eyes from the pictures in her heart. Yes. And you love her.”

“I do.” Cullen smiled, his voice full of pure bliss. “And she loves me. I didn’t think it was possible, but it’s true.”

“You loved her without knowing what love felt like. I think I did too,” Cole mused. “But... what does that make you and me, Professor? If she’s my mother, are you my father?”

Now that was a question Cullen was truly not expecting. For a moment he merely gaped wordlessly in surprise, but after a heartbeat he found his voice and smiled. “If you want me to be... and if she wants me to be... then I would be honored, Cole. Absolutely honored.”

“It will be interesting,” said Cole. “You have never been a father. And she has never been a mother. And I have never been a son. We can all learn together.”

Cullen felt his throat tighten with a level of joy he hadn’t been expecting. “Yes, I - I rather think we can.” He beamed. “I think it will be quite an adventure.”

“Hey, you two,” said a new voice. Evvy had finished in the library and come in search of Cullen, only to find double the quarry. “How are you?”

“Evvy...” Cullen's tone of voice suggested he was looking at the center of his entire universe - because he was. “We were just having a very interesting conversation. Weren’t we, Cole?”

“I asked Professor Rutherford if you being my mother means that he will be my father,” Cole explained, as though this was a completely normal discussion to have. “He says yes, if we want him to be.”

Evvy’s lips twitched, and she beamed at them both in turn. “Well, what do you think, Cole?”

“Families are like a tapestry, with pieces weaving in and out of each other,” Cole replied, thinking. “Different colors twisted in a pattern, telling stories, singing songs. Skyhold is like that too. You’re the rainbow. And you’re the sunlight,” he added, nodding at Cullen. “And I’m the rain. They need each other to work.”

Cullen laughed a warm laugh and placed a hand on Cole’s shoulder. “As usual, Cole, you are brilliant.” He looked up at Evvy and sighed longingly. “I’ve spent so long living in the darkness - it’s strange to think of myself as being sunlight.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” said Evvy, moving over to stand with the two of them. “You certainly brought a lot of light into my life. But that’s true of both of you.” She brushed hair out of Cole’s face fondly. “I think you have parents now, Cole.”

For a moment, Cullen Rutherford merely stood there in awed silence. _I have the love of this beautiful woman. I have the love of an amazing young man who looks at me like his father. And all this time I thought I wasn’t worth being loved._ He had never been so happy to be wrong. “You do. You will always have us.” He glanced at Evvy. “No matter what.”

Evvy nodded, knowing he was thinking of that letter she’d received. “No matter what,” she agreed.

“Can I... call you that?” Cole asked, a little hesitant. “Will it be... all right?”

“As far as I’m concerned, it’s better than all right.” Cullen smiled. “Son.”

“You called me that once before!” Cole exclaimed, his face lighting up with remembrance. “Before you were sunlight, you still called me that!” And suddenly, his long spindly arms were wrapped around them both. Evvy gave a startled yelp of laughter, but quickly relaxed into the tangled three-person hug.

Cullen found himself laughing too, long gales of pure unadulterated laughter that contained all the joy he felt in that moment. He gathered both Evvy and Cole to him, embracing them all the more, his right hand on the back of Cole’s head, his left arm wrapped around Evvy’s waist. He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head for a long time.

* * *

Sweet as the scene was, Evvy sent Cole off a little while later to get ready for dinner. Once he was gone, she gave Cullen a glowing look - the one Mia had described as ‘looking at him like he hung the moon.’ “It’s not every man who would have responded to Cole the way you do,” she said. “You are so much better than you give yourself credit for being.”

“If I am good, it’s only because other people saw it in me. People like you.” He smiled ever so slightly. “I suppose all I’ve ever wanted to do is return the favor – to see the good in others that I didn’t see in myself.”

She smiled, wrapping her hand around his. “So - did you tell your sister about all this? Us, I mean, I don’t expect you’d have told her about Cole yet.”

“I called her that first night... after you and I kissed,” he clarified. “All I heard for several seconds was total silence and then she wailed.  _Finally, little brother!_ So I’d say she was pleased. And based on the speed with which the rest of my family started sending me emails and text messages, I’d say she spread it around. Sorry.”

“Don’t be. I don’t care who knows it. I’ve been pacing myself with informing my family,” she admitted. “Allegra knows - we discussed it in our last Skype call - but she won’t tell anyone unless I say she can. I’m... writing another letter to my parents. To tell them not to bother finding me a husband - and why.”

“I suspect they won’t like that very much. Or me,” he said. “But I don’t care what they say about me - I only care what they would say to you. I hate seeing you be disappointed, especially by your own family.”

“We’ll see what happens, I guess. Fred and Allegra didn’t have marriages arranged for them. Calleigh did - she’s always been Aunt Lucille’s favorite, and unfortunately, that’s because they’re a lot alike. Nat was a funny case because before they could finish making the arrangements, he got involved with the girl they were considering. He didn’t even know it!” She chuckled. “So that worked out. I thought... maybe, if you wanted... I do plan on paying a visit after the school year ends, so they can meet Cole. If you want, you could come too, and charm them like you charmed me.”

“Oh, charm them like I charmed you? You didn’t tell me you were planning on the visit lasting five months,” he teased at his own expense. But after a moment, he sobered. “In all seriousness, it would be an honor to come with you and meet them. After all, they gave me you. I should at least thank them for that.”

“See? Charming.” Evvy grinned. “And for your information, you did _not_ take five months to charm me. I had a crush on you after the first five _seconds_.”

“If I recall, within the first five seconds of us meeting each other, we established that I am a forgetful stammering mess who likes running away. You have some very strange taste,” he laughed. “But thank goodness for it.”

“I thought you were the most adorable thing I’d ever seen,” she admitted. “I couldn’t breathe.”

“And you were the first person to not hate my ties,” he chuckled. “And then the more we started talking the more I realized you weren’t just pretending to be that kind. You actually were that kind. And funny. And clever. And perfect. Then one day I was sitting in my office and I just thought, _Sweet Maker, I get it now_. It turns out I didn’t get it because I kept running away, but it was a start...”

“I tried to keep our conversations neutral because then you stayed,” she observed with a laugh. “Any time I so much as alluded to the fact that I was ridiculously attracted to you, you found an excuse to leave - I didn’t want you to leave, so I had to keep the discussion focused on other things.”

“Maker’s breath, why _did_ I run so much?” he asked rhetorically. “I wish I could go back in time to the beginning of the school year and shake myself. But then again, maybe all the hardship it took to get here is what makes being here so sweet.”

“That makes sense to me,” she agreed. “You know, I thought I was doing a pretty good job of keeping it to myself, until I was in the ladies’ room one day and heard some of the girls talking. ‘I think Miss Trevelyan has a crush on Professor Rutherford!’ Which I did - and still do - but I didn’t realize other people _knew_ it. Apart from Dorian, I mean. He became my confidante fairly early on.”

“We must have been horribly transparent,” Cullen laughed. “I notice it now, in retrospect. For instance, one day one of the girls in my history class handed me an art assignment that she had forgotten to turn in and asked if I would give it to you when I next saw you. When I agreed, she squealed like I had just told her school was cancelled for the rest of the year.” He smiled and ran a hand through his hair. “Honestly, I think Dorian did a lot more maneuvering for us than we know. He certainly did for me, at least.”

“I call him my fairy godfather for a reason,” she said, laughing. “And then the night we went to the Fade, and Mahanon turned up... when we were walking to the table, Non asked me, ‘So, is Cullen the one you’re desperately in love with?’ I’m still not sure how he figured that out so fast, to be honest.”

“I’m telling you, we were horribly transparent, there’s no other way,” he said with a grin. “Aha. I wondered what he had said to you. At the time I was imagining it was something awful. And I’m a little embarrassed to admit I was slightly jealous of Non at first. Ridiculous, I know, but I was. Not as jealous as I was of Michel, though.”

“I guess I can understand you being jealous of Non,” she said in a puzzled voice, “at least until I explained who he was. But why would you be jealous of Michel?”

“Oh, he can dance, he’s from Orlais, he has the accent all the girls in my class talk about all the time. And he has the blond-with-a-facial-scar look down better than I do, frankly.”

“Allow me to disagree,” said Evvy with a smirk. “You’ll notice I’m in _your_ office and not his.”

“Well, that is true, isn’t it?” he replied, raising one of her hands to his lips. “I suppose there’s something to be said for desperately awkward and oblivious after all.”

“Did you really not know that I had feelings for you?”

“I had no clue,” he admitted, “At least at first. I think for a while, all my self-loathing made it impossible for me to imagine that _anyone_ would have feelings for me, let alone someone like you. And then I think, eventually, I started to suspect, but that just frightened me more because I thought eventually you’d find out what a mess I was and - I don't know - feel like you had to fix me or wouldn’t be able to look at me the same way. It was ridiculous, I know. But again, self-loathing.”

“In hindsight, I can understand it,” she said. “At the time, I was just dumbfounded. But then when you gave me your coin, and Cassandra told me how significant it is for you... especially the way you kissed it before you gave it to me. Like a prince in some old fairy tale or something. Not to mention punching the guy who tried to hurt me... I thought sure we were going somewhere after all of that.”

“I know, I know. Me too,” he admitted. “There were these moments when you brought out my bravery and I thought, _This is it, I’m going to do it_ \- that night at the club, the evening of Wintersend. And then I always talked myself out of it. But I really did want to. Maker, especially that night at the club...”

“You were perfect that night. You danced beautifully, you were a consummate gentleman, you defended my safety and my honor, you even gave me your jacket.” She sighed, a little dreamily. “I was still a little on the fence up to that point, but by the time we came back here I was in love.”

“Me too,” he whispered. “Although, to be honest, I was before that. I think I had been for a while.”

Evvy was frankly enjoying this line of conversation, especially the way his voice and face softened. “Do you remember when you first realized it?”

“I can’t be sure - I think I fell in love with you every day for a while - but if I’m honest... that night on the ramparts when we watched the moon rise? I wasn’t thinking about the moon, I was thinking about you. I think that was when I realized. But I denied it all the time, especially to myself.”

“Men,” she scoffed, playfully. “Ah, well. Come here, I’d like to show you something.” She took his hand and led him to her own office, where she took the leather-bound sketchbook out of her desk. “As I told you, I’m only using this for pictures of things I really love... like this.” She opened the book and showed him his own image, in the formal suit he’d worn at the club, his lucky coin in his hand.

He felt his breath catch in his throat as it did whenever he saw a piece of art she had created. But this time around, it was different - this time, his awe was mixed with deep joy. He encircled her waist with his arms and pressed his face against her neck. “I think my coin is luckier than I ever imagined,” he whispered close to her ear. “It’s a beautiful drawing... a beautiful drawing done by a beautiful woman whom I adore.”

“And who adores you right back,” she murmured. “There’s a companion piece, actually - not in this book, though. Cole gave me the idea. Unfortunately, getting it means moving away from you and that’s _really_ hard to do.”

“Sorry,” he chuckled, although in truth he was not sorry even slightly. He released her waist with a sigh. “I promise I’ll still be here when you turn around, my running days are over.”

“I trust you.” Smiling, Evvy put the book away and took out a different folder. “Cole saw me working on that one and - well, you know how he is. ‘Beautiful images to help you keep beautiful memories. But you never put yourself in them.’ And I sort of understood what he meant, so I thought you might want to have this.” She extracted a sheet of paper and handed it to him. It was a drawing of herself, in the green velvet dress and emeralds, wearing the smile that she seemed to reserve exclusively for Cullen; the lucky coin was in _her_ hand this time.

Cullen stared dumbfounded at the image for several moments, just like he had stared at her that night when she came downstairs to depart for the club. Then, after a moment, he kissed the tips of his fingers and touched them very gently to the paper. “I will treasure this - and put it somewhere I can see it all the time. Thank you.”

“I’ll have to make you another one soon, of our son.” She chuckled. “Our son.”

“Maker, I never thought I’d hear that sentence spoken in the entirety of my life,” he said with a smile. “But I would love that. And one with all three of us.”

“I think I can arrange that.”

* * *

It was the next day that Evvy’s cell phone lit up with a message, and she chuckled when she recognized the number. _Hey little lady, I’m coming your way. Can I persuade you and your ravishing colleague to join me and that history teacher of yours for a double date on Friday?_

 _You don’t have to sell me on it. Cassandra might be another story,_ she texted back, laughing to herself.

_Never fear, I’ll win her over. I’ll be in touch about where and what time._

Smiling, she sent a message to Cullen. _Busy, dear? I have a question._

 _Never too busy for you, my darling. What can I do for you?_ Cullen replied at once.

_Mahanon’s going to be in town soon and he’d like us to go on a double date with him and Cass. Would you be interested?_

_Of course I would!_ ran the almost instantaneous reply. After a moment, the next message ran,  _Wait, Cass agreed to this?_

_Not yet. That’s his responsibility. He said he’ll send me the details once he persuades her to do it._

Dorian, seated nearby, watched Cullen with a wry expression. “Well, the look on your face banishes all doubt as to who is so eagerly messaging you,” he said. “Whatever are the two of you up to now?”

“A double date with Cassandra and Mahanon, if he can swing it,” Cullen responded, not looking up. He quickly hammered out one more message - _He’s a braver man than I. But I hope he succeeds. I can’t wait. Love you._ \- and finally turned toward the music teacher. “If you _must_ know, that is.”

“Of course I must. I’m the godfather of this relationship.” Dorian smirked. “Well, your first date had eight companions and your second will have two. Keep this up and eventually you might go out by yourselves.”

“Not sure the club really counted as our first date,” Cullen said, rubbing the back of his neck. “But we spend plenty of time alone. And not the way _you’re_ going to take it! I mean the way _normal people_ would take that!”

“Oh, Maker.” Dorian rolled his eyes. “I know. Believe me, I’ll be entirely too aware when _that_ happens. I can always tell.”

 _Oh sweet Andraste, skipping over the horrifying nature of that idea altogether..._ Cullen thought to himself, grateful when a new avenue of conversation arose.

“Meanwhile, however, I heard something curious earlier today,” Dorian plowed on. “Cole was speaking to Varric and he seemed to be implying that he calls you his father now.”

“Well, yes, as a matter of fact he does,” Cullen said, an obvious note of pride creeping into his voice. “What about it?”

“I’m not criticizing,” Dorian said, raising his hands. “But you did absolutely _nothing_ for several months. Then you and Evvy finally kissed, you confessed your love, and now you have a son. You skipped a few rather important steps.”

Cullen could immediately feel himself go scarlet and he busied himself with loosening his tie. “Yes, well... I suppose almost dying reshuffles one’s priorities a bit. And I didn’t really ask for it to happen in this order - or _expect_ it to happen in this order - it just sort of did.”

“As I said, I’m not criticizing. It’s rather adorable, actually. I do wish she’d hear back about the adoption, though... I suspect it’s worrying her more than she’s letting on.”

“It _is_ worrying her,” Cullen sighed. “She wants Cole to have a family _so badly_. The pride in her voice when she calls him her son - or, rather, _our_ son now.  We already told him we’d be his parents no matter what happens, but... I know how much she wants it to be official. I wish there was something I could do to make it happen faster.”

“Check with Leliana, perhaps. She might know something. Or it could simply be a backlog of paperwork. I don’t know what all the process will entail,” Dorian admitted. “Of course, if you’re his father now _and_ Evvy’s his mother, that means he’s the double nephew of the entire staff. What a strange family tree I seem to have climbed.”

Cullen couldn’t help but smile widely. So many of them came from such horrible backgrounds and family situations only to find a home at Skyhold. “But hopefully a good one. And Dorian, checking with Leliana is a great idea. You’re being remarkably helpful here of late. Have you put aside all thoughts of trying to kill me?”

“Oh, heavens, yes. Of course, I feel compelled to point out that if you ever behave in such a stupid fashion again, you’ll have signed your death warrant,” Dorian assured him. “But currently Evvy is too happy for me to desire your murder, even though I did have some very creative plans. I’ll save them for future reference in case I stumble upon someone else who needs a good killing.”

“Dorian, if I ever behave like that again, I’ll hand you the weapons myself,” Cullen admitted. “And remind me - if I ever have daughters and it comes time for them to date, keep your plans handy. You’ll be the first person I call.”

“Excellent. We’re on the same page, then. But let’s not be _too_ threatening to those young men - until they deserve it. After all, you and Evvy are likely to produce some genetic jackpots.”

“Oh, Maker...” Cullen groaned. Still, he couldn’t pretend the same thought hadn’t crossed his own mind from time to time.

“Her eyes and your hair, for instance... hm, yes, we’ll have to keep a close eye on the boys they bring home,” Dorian said thoughtfully. “At least that’s one thing you won’t need to worry about with Cole.”

“Cole is a poet, though - he’ll be fine. I’m sure I’ll have to have more than a few uncomfortable talks far sooner than I’m ready to have them.”

At that, Dorian laughed. “Better you than I!”

“Oh, I don’t know - I think you could be rather good with children. I know mine will certainly be lucky to have their Uncle Dorian hanging around.”

“Are you _sassing_ me, Professor?” Dorian raised his eyebrows. “I didn’t think you had it in you.”

“No, not at all, I would never.” Cullen grinned. “All right, all right, I’d say about twenty percent of that statement was me sassing you. But the other eighty percent was genuine!” he added innocently.

“I suppose I can be eighty percent of an uncle to your children.”

“I’ll take it!” laughed Cullen - and then, with a mischievous look, added, “I’m sure Bull will make up for any of your shortcomings as uncle, too.”

“Low blow, Rutherford.” Dorian scowled. Cullen merely chuckled.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth behind Bethany's illness is revealed, as is a carefully guarded secret of Varric's. Additionally, Cullen and Evvy go on a double date with Cassandra and Mahanon, which leads to some swooning and an interesting idea on how to reward the kids for midterms...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bethany's illness is actually the main thing that made us debate whether or not we wanted to post this story. Originally, it was a real-world illness, and that fact didn't sit right with us. So instead, we interpreted an actual plot point from DAII. (Spoilers!) If you take your sibling with you on the Deep Roads expedition in that game, they will contract the taint. Since the world of SA is magic-free, we changed that a bit and came up with a new disease but made Bethany contracting it a bit of a shout-out to that Deep Roads plot.
> 
> [LadyNorbert adds: This is where I first officially infected Aurora with my personal Dragon Age OTP.]
> 
> On a happier note, the song we use in this chapter is indeed a Disney song. Basically, in this universe, we're treating it as if everything from the real world exists, it just all comes from Thedas instead of the countries of the real world. So yes, Disney does exist, as do many modern day bands and musicians. Keep that in mind for future reference. ;)

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

Varric, unbeknownst to anyone, had a Skype conversation with Marian Hawke several times a week. Usually these were done late at night, to reduce the chances of his being overheard, but more recently they had shifted to a daytime call in order to give her more chances to sleep - which was how Cassandra had happened to discover it. He wasn’t angry with Cass, not really; but his worry consumed him beneath the surface. It was hard to constantly be the snarking novelist when it felt like his world was cracking, but for the sake of the kids and his friends, he did his best.

Once his classes were over, a few days after his argument with Cass, he sat down and fired up the laptop. He refused to write on anything but Bianca, but for this, the laptop was necessary. “Hawke, what’s the good word in Kirkwall?”

Meanwhile, Cassandra made her way through the hall, her face practically glued to her phone and her mouth set into a hard line. Mahanon had texted to ask if she would like join him (and Evvy and Cullen) for dinner on Friday. While a huge part of her wanted to, an even bigger part was starting to panic and looking for any plausible excuse to back out. _Maker, I’m as bad as Cullen_ , she chastised herself as she rounded the corner towards Varric’s office. They weren’t exactly on speaking terms right now, but this didn’t really constitute speaking - all she would do would be to offer to take his shift watching the detention class on the evening in question and then leave before they could talk about much more. At least, that was the plan. She found the words immediately dying on her lips as she approached the cracked door and heard a familiar voice.

“You look like you’ve had a rough day, Varric,” said the perky voice of Marian Hawke.

“You could say that. It’s been... kind of a hard week.”

“I know. How are the kids?”

“Give me a reason for living. Or at least they’re in the top five. We have a fun development - you remember Cole?” She apparently nodded (not that Cassandra could see) because he continued, “Evvy - the art sub - is in the process of adopting him. And now that she and Curly are officially a thing, he’s basically calling himself Cole’s dad. It’s actually pretty sweet.”

Cassandra hadn’t intended to spy, exactly. But that’s what it had turned into. She found herself leaning against the wall and peering in as best she could, trying to gauge by Varric’s reaction how things were going. She hadn’t contacted Hawke to say she knew the truth - she was certain Hawke would be mortified - so she was as in the dark as ever on Bethany’s condition. If this was how she was going to get her news, then so be it. And hopefully, if nothing else, perhaps the news from Skyhold _was_ brightening Hawke’s spirits a bit.

Varric's desk faced the door, so all Cassandra could see was his own expression and the back of his laptop. The volume was turned up enough that she could hear everything, however. “Well, I’ve got something that might cheer you up a little,” said Hawke.

“Lay it on me, beautiful, because Maker knows I could use it.”

Had Varric known he was being observed, he would have fought much harder to school his expressions. But he had no idea, and just kept smiling sardonically at the screen. However, after a pause, his face shifted into something completely different - something that, to most of his friends, would have been practically unrecognizable as being him. His eyes widened, and any sort of hint at negativity fell away from him as his mouth hung open slightly. Then he relaxed into a gentle smile. “Milady Sunshine.”

Cass watched in shock as her colleague shifted from his usual (slightly obnoxious) self to something very different. _Sunshine_. Bethany was Sunshine. And if that look was one he reserved for Hawke’s sister alone... oh, Maker. She felt her jaw go slack as she stared at Varric’s expression. The look was an unmistakable one - it was the same look Cullen gave Evvy; the same look Mahanon gave h- well, that didn’t matter. What did matter was it was being worn by _Varric_ , of all people. Suddenly she felt very sorry that she had screamed at him.

“Hi Varric.” The voice coming through the computer was weak, but fond.

“Now what are you doing out of bed, young lady?” he asked teasingly.

“I can _walk_ , you know,” she retorted. “They’re starting me on a new course of treatment today. Experimental, but it’s had good results against this condition for others and -” She paused to cough. “The doctor thinks it could work.”

“That’s my girl. You keep fighting.”

There was another pause, and then Bethany’s voice got a little quieter, apparently not wanting Marian to overhear. “When... when are you coming home?”

Varric’s jaw tightened briefly as he swallowed. “Soon as I can, I swear. I’m crossing off the days on my calendar.”

“Good. We miss you, you know.”

“Of course you do. Who wouldn’t?” he teased, and she laughed.

 _I should leave,_  Cass thought, her heart aching slightly. _This is personal and I shouldn’t be here._ And yet she found her feet stuck to the floor.

“You look tired,” Bethany remarked.

“Ah, you know, these stories of mine - they keep me up at night. Nothing for you to worry about,” he assured her. “Been writing this crazy-ass poem for our in-house love story, but it keeps getting longer and longer now they’ve actually become a thing. Hopefully they get married before it gets too much worse, I’m running out of typewriter ribbon.” She laughed again. “I’ll send you a copy, next care package. Pretty sure I can rustle up some spare pages.”

“You send the best care packages.”

“Sunshine, you wound me. How many other secret admirers are sending you gifts, that you can compare them with mine?” He smiled as she laughed yet again. “Keep that up. You know what they say about laughter being the best medicine.”

 _Oh, Maker, why didn’t I notice this?_ Cassandra shook her head slightly. Had she been too distracted with Cullen’s condition? Too self-absorbed? Or had she just never believed that Varric could be affected this way? Whatever the reason, she found herself silently cursing herself that she hadn’t realized sooner how drained Varric had looked all these months.

“I’m afraid we’ve got to cut it short today,” Marian’s voice interjected. “We need to get over to the hospital for her treatment, and then we’re going to see if she can maybe eat a little ice cream.”

“You know the drill. Give my name at the ice cream parlor in Hightown so they put it on my tab.”

“Do you have tabs at every eatery in Kirkwall?”

“Only the ones my family doesn’t own.” His smile was only a little strained; Varric came from a very oddly wealthy background, but the exact details were something of a mystery to everyone because his story always changed. “You girls get whatever you want. Broody too. Maybe even take some over to Aveline if you can get her to stop working for five minutes.”

“Someone’s feeling generous,” Marian teased him.

“Yeah, well, you gave me five minutes of Sunshine that I desperately needed. Consider it a return favor.” He chuckled. “Miss you girls. Talk soon.”

“Bye, Varric.”

He kept his smile in place until the connection ended and he closed the laptop. Only then did he allow his expression to fall. He let out a sigh and picked up a framed photo on his desk to study for a moment; everyone knew that this photo, depicting his group of friends back in Kirkwall, was almighty precious to him. He sighed again, then kissed the tip of his finger and touched it to the glass before putting the frame back where it belonged. With his hands empty again, he rubbed his eyes hard.

There was, of course, still time for Cass to turn tail and run, denying she had ever been there. Or, she could give it a few minutes and pretend she had just come upon his office at that exact moment. But she found herself unable to do either. Instead she took a few slow steps forward, pushing open the office door. “Oh, Varric,” she sighed, her voice choked with emotion. “Why didn’t you say?”

He looked up in undisguised alarm. Varric was the one person in Skyhold whom it was nearly _impossible_ to rattle, so the fact that she was able to catch him so off guard was a testament to just how much he was suffering. He looked at her in slight confusion for a moment, and then suddenly realized that her words meant she had been listening. “Well... shit.” He shook his head. “Do I even want to know how much of that you heard?”

“I heard enough of it,” she admitted. “Most of it. I’m sorry, I - I heard it was Hawke and I wanted to know what was happening with Bethany, so I stayed. I didn’t... I had no idea...”

"About which part of it?” he asked curtly. “That she’s so weak she looks like a strong gust of wind might knock her over? That this is the first time I’ve seen her face in over a month because she’s been in the hospital?”

“That you feel... the way you feel,” she ventured softly. Unless she had her lines very crossed, Cass was almost certain that what she had seen was a sign her colleague had much deeper feelings for the girl he called Sunshine.

He let out a small, irritated growl. “Don’t go there. I don’t have the energy to fight, and I sure don’t want to talk, not about that.”

She winced a little, but she knew Varric’s agitation was justified and gave a small nod. “What do you want to talk about, then?” she asked, her tone uncharacteristically gentle.

“General, with all due respect...” He sighed. “I don’t deserve your compassion.”

She looked a bit baffled at that. “Of course you do. If you’re suffering that much, why wouldn’t you?”

“Because _she’s_ suffering ten times worse than I am, and _she_ doesn’t deserve it!” He groaned, annoyed at the slip. “Well... I guess you want to know just what happened.”

“I would.” She nodded. “If you can bear to tell it.”

“It’s the one story I never wanted to tell, but fine.” He gestured wordlessly at the chair on the other side of his desk and she sat as he began to speak. “My brother Bartrand - you remember he was sick for some time, and he died back in the spring. You know that part. Well, after the term was over, I went home to Kirkwall, and I had to go through all his stuff. He had this crazy idea for a spelunking expedition in some of the caves outside the city. There’s an old legend about dwarven treasure and he was gung-ho to find it. Well, when I went through his stuff I found the maps he’d drawn up, the plans, all of it. I thought, why not? We’ll go for him - sort of honor his memory in a goofy way like he might have appreciated. I pitched the plan to Hawke and Broody and Sunshine, and they were all interested. So I hooked us up with the caving gear and off we went.”

“What happened next?” Cassandra asked, her voice dripping with apprehension. “Nothing good, I imagine.”

“That’s putting it mildly. You ever hear of the North Llomerryn virus?”

“Not really, perhaps vaguely,” she raised an eyebrow. “Is that... is that what Bethany has?”

“Yeah. Llomerryn - well, we teach the kids it’s a politically neutral island off the southern coast of Rivain, right? And it is, but it’s also the biggest cesspool of humanity in Thedas. About fifty years ago a weird spore developed there, who knows why, but it gets into the lungs and starts spreading. It hits hard and the only hope of survival is to get into treatment fast. Well, _something_ in that cave had the spores growing on it.” He growled, his hands curling into fists and uncurling again. “And Bethany found it.”

Cass screwed her eyes shut for a moment and sighed. “That’s terrible,” she managed. “But you said she was in the hospital, right? So you all were obviously able to get her some treatment?”

“We didn’t get her there fast enough when she was first infected. We didn’t know - the symptoms weren’t really obvious at first. And I was... I was too caught up in the excitement. By the time we realized she was sick, we were pretty far down.” He looked deeply disgusted. “Once we knew, of course, we headed for the surface as fast as we could, but... they said they couldn’t be sure she’d ever recover. They’ve been treating her ever since, and that’s why Hawke took the year.”

“Oh, Maker,” Cass said after a long pause, heaving a tortured sigh. “I’m so sorry, Varric. But you can’t... you can’t blame yourself. That won’t help anything.”

“It’s the only reason I can look at myself in the mirror. I know I didn’t deliberately get her sick; I’d never do anything to hurt either of my girls. But I never should have taken her down there, and I’ll never forgive myself. If she d-” He broke off. “If she... doesn’t make it...” He still couldn’t finish the thought.

“No, don’t think that way,” she insisted. “Bethany made the choice to go down there - just like you or Hawke or Fenris. And I’m sure she wouldn’t want you to blame yourself for a choice she herself made.”

He shrugged. “I know. That doesn’t make it easier to get up every morning and pretend the world isn’t caving in on itself.”

She stared at him for several seconds, her gaze one of complete sympathy. “You should have said something,” she offered at last, unsure of what else to say in the face of such enormous sadness. “We could have helped you.”

“I don’t see how.” Varric tried to glare at her but it fell flat. “She’s been in and out of the hospital for months. There’s nothing you can do for her, because if there were I’d have already done it. And there’s nothing you can do for me, because I’m too busy hating myself to accept any help anyway. I guess that’s why I let myself get so invested in Curly’s soap opera; it gave me something else to occupy my mind.”

“And I suppose you think it should have been you instead of her?” Cass guessed.

“You’re damn right that’s what I think. I was the one who had the harebrained scheme to go down there. I was the one who wanted to find the lost treasure of a people who probably never existed. She just went because she got caught up in how excited I was - and look what it got her. Damn right it should have been me.”

“It was a terrible situation, Varric. But that doesn’t mean you getting sick instead of Bethany would have been the better alternative. In a situation such as that... there is no winner.”

“You know, I have a hard time imagining how it couldn’t possibly be better. But that’s me.” Varric shrugged. “Anyway. Now you know a lot more than I ever intended to tell you.”

“I’m sorry that I found out this way, but I’m not sorry I know,” she said with a sigh. “Varric, about what I saw at the end of your call... you should tell her.”

“Great ancestors, no! Are you out of your mind, General?” He stared at her; the very idea was anathema to him. “Why in the _world_ would I do that to her? I’m twelve years older than Bethany. And her sister would probably kill me.”

“But Varric, Bethany isn’t well, and you might not get a chance to...” It pained Cass to even say it, and the words lodged roughly in her throat.

“Believe me, I’ve thought about that.” He knitted his fingers, staring down at the callouses left by hours of typing. “But she has enough on her mind. To her I’m just her big sister’s best buddy, who spoils her a little now and then and never managed to say no to her brown eyes. I don’t want to upset her by trying to change our dynamic now.” He looked a bit distant. “She was eighteen when they moved to Kirkwall. Heartbroken. Her twin brother died - they came by ship, and he got mugged on the dock and killed. I don’t think their mother ever recovered. And then three years later, their mother was murdered too - it was horrible. Well, you already know all this from Hawke, I expect." She nodded, and he continued, "Those girls only have each other, in some ways. I mean, Hawke’s got Broody, and he’s good to her in his own weird way, but Bethany... she was always a little bit scared of men, somehow. She likes them, but she’d never approach them. To her, I’m safe. She’s comfortable with me. I don’t want to take that from her.” It was a weak argument and he knew it, but he rationalized it to himself that it was at least a better argument than Cullen’s had been.

Cassandra gnawed on her lip in response. After a moment, she leaned forward and studied Varric intently. “Look, I am not going to pretend I’m the best one to be giving you advice on this. In fact, I might be the _worst_ person to be giving you advice on this. But I watched Cullen slog through this same feeling for months and it almost destroyed him. I... well, as much as I hate to admit it... I don’t want to watch it destroy you too.”

“Look, don’t think me ungrateful. I appreciate having someone listen. But she’s young; she’s my best friend’s sister; she deserves better. At the very least, she needs space to get better without worrying about whether she might hurt me.” Varric was soon to turn 38; by his own accounting, that made Bethany 26. The age difference didn’t bother him, but he was aware that it certainly might bother _her_.

“I understand what you’re saying,” Cass said, worrying her lip with a sigh. “I understood what Cullen was saying too. But that doesn’t make it any easier to watch. I will not force you to do anything if you don’t think it’s for the best - and I promise I’ll keep it to myself. Just... just think about what I said, okay? She deserves to know.”

He looked away. “What she deserves,” he said, “is more than I could ever give her. Kind of always thought she’d end up with Choirboy, frankly; she used to have a pretty big crush on him, not sure if she still does. He’s a lot closer to what’s best for her than I’ll ever be. Even if I didn’t blame myself for her illness - which, trust me, I do - I still wouldn’t presume I was enough.”

“But you shouldn’t presume you’re _not_ enough, either,” Cass pointed out, not unkindly.

“Bet I sound like Curly, don’t I? Blah blah blah, I’ll never be good enough for her. Little bit different there.” He scowled anyway.

“I understand,” she said, then paused. “Actually, no, I don’t. Of course I don’t. How could I? But I do understand that you’re suffering and... well, I wish you weren't.”

“I appreciate it. I’d be more enthusiastic if _she_ didn’t have to suffer... I can live with my pain,” he mused. “Living with _hers_ is harder.”

“I suppose that’s the curse of loving someone,” she said, chancing a small, sympathetic smile.

“I guess. Anyway, it’s all for the best. Choirboy’ll make his move eventually, once he’s sure of himself. He’s sent her enough flowers in the last few months to fill a greenhouse apparently, so he’s on the road. Then I get to threaten his life a little, dance at the wedding, and hope she lives long enough for happily ever after.” He sighed. “It’s worth it, I swear, but waiting for it is hard.”

“I would point out that maybe she isn’t even remotely interested in Sebastian anymore, but I doubt very much you’d listen. You’re stubborn, after all. And when you choose to believe something, you’re like a dog with a bone.” She attempted to smile a bit wider.

“You ever meet Choirboy, General? He’s like our Siren - descended from nobility, or in his case, straight-up royalty. He looks and acts the part, too. Of course she’s still interested in him.”

“But she’s not _his_ Sunshine. She’s yours,” she pointed out.

“She’s everybody’s Sunshine,” he countered. “I’m just the only one who calls her that.”

“Maybe so,” she said with a shrug. After a moment, she reached out and patted his hand almost cautiously. “I know you didn’t want me to know this - any of this - but now that I do know, I’m here for you, Varric.”

“Thanks. I didn’t... I didn’t expect this to be the result of our fight the other day, but thanks. And for what it’s worth, I’m sorry I shut you out of all this. Hawke would have told you, if it had been her, but Bethany didn’t want anyone to know outside of the usual suspects back in Kirkwall.”

“You don’t have to apologize. I’m the one who’s sorry - I shouldn’t have screamed at you the other day, I had no right to be angry with you. You were just keeping your word to the girls.”

“Like you kept yours to Curly.” He nodded. “Yeah. I can’t... do much, except fight with Hawke over who’s paying Bethany’s hospital bills. But at least I could do that.”

Cassandra likewise nodded. “You’re a good friend to the Hawkes, Varric - all of them. Don’t forget that, all right?”

“They’re my family,” he said simply. “They’re... all I’ve got, in some ways. I mean, you guys are all, y’know, important to me too... but I’m an honorary Hawke, and I take that damn seriously.”

“I know you do,” she replied, and her tone held genuine warmth. “No one has been better to them than you have been. I mean that.”

“They’ve both - or rather, all three - been through entirely too much. Any good I can do for any of them is more than deserved.” He sighed. “Enough of this for one day, I think. I need to... compose myself.”

She nodded, giving his hand a brief squeeze, and they sat like that for a moment until Varric very suddenly wrenched open his bottom desk drawer. “Ah, hell, here - you like this kind of sappy stuff,” he muttered, and passed her a folder of papers; he’d been venting a lot of his emotions on Bianca, both his love for Bethany and his rage at her disease. “Tried to write her a happy ending just to make sure she gets at least one. Turned out to be a little harder than I expected because I kept trying to write myself into it and I don’t belong there. Enjoy.”

Cassandra flipped through the pages quickly before smoothing them out and tucking them fondly under her arm. “I don’t know, maybe you do belong there,” she remarked, shrugging. “I find the characters in these things have ways of surprising you." She glanced at the phone that was still clutched in her hand. “Thank you.”

“All my prayers are directed toward her recovery. I’m not asking the Maker for two miracles.” He waved her off. “Go call that friend of Siren’s, bet he hasn’t heard from you in an hour or two,” he added in a more usual tone.

Cassandra scoffed slightly, although a tiny smirk had appeared on her face. “Well, I would hate to think I’m getting predictable, so I hope he’s been on the edge of his seat.” After a moment, she softened again ever so slightly. “I’m not going to pretend like I know this will all be fine, but I’d like to think it will be. I trust in the Maker. It’ll be okay, Varric.”

“I guess we’ll see. Go on. And... thanks.”

“No, no - thank you. And if you need me, you know where to find me.” She managed another small smile before she departed from the room. As soon as she had cleared Varric’s office and had made it a few steps into the hall, she pulled out her phone and typed quickly. _Does that offer for dinner on Friday still stand? You haven’t asked any other girls in the interim, have you?_

_I almost did, but I was holding out for you. Shall we say six o’clock? I heard there’s a very reputable karaoke bar in Redcliffe that might be worth investigating._

* * *

The moment classes had ended Friday afternoon, Cullen found himself being forcibly dragged to Dorian’s office, where the music teacher proceeded to painstakingly pick out virtually every aspect of Cullen’s wardrobe. He was informed this would be the regular practice until he “learned to dress himself”. A weak protest insisting that he _could_ dress himself was met with a glare and the response, “I’ve seen the way you dress. No, you can’t.” When at last he was released, Dorian stood back and gave him a once-over that suggested a worried parent sending their child to a school dance.

“Have fun and remember - if you all are too drunk to find your way back, call me.”

“I can’t drink, Dorian, remember?” he said, gesturing to his heart. “No alcohol, no caffeine, no overexertion. The only stimulant I’m going to be on tonight is fear.”

“Fear?” Dorian repeated before an odd sort of light came into his eyes. “Someone feeling inspired by the karaoke bar setting, hm?”

“I’m not telling. Evvy will need something to text you, after all.”

“Ooh, insolence. I like it.” Dorian smirked. “Ah well, tell her not to wait too long to text - you know how I detest being kept waiting. Now off with you.”

Mahanon and the two women were waiting for him in the main hall. “I’m warning you up front,” Evvy was saying, “I am not singing. At least, not alone. Maybe after a few shots I’ll do a duet with someone. But you really don’t want me singing.” She chuckled.

“Your duet will have to be with either Non or Cullen, because it certainly won’t be with me,” Cass warned. “I do not sing under any circumstances.”

“Why not? I think you both are probably marvelous singers,” Cullen interjected, jogging down the steps at long last. “Sorry I’m late. Dorian waylaid me.”

“No, but you’re sweet to think so,” Evvy returned. “Non is an excellent singer, however. He was in choir for years.”

“Quit revealing all my secrets or I’ll be forced to tell more of yours.” Her friend smiled. “Well, let’s be off. I have a reservation for the Gull and Lantern.”

“Well, I’m sure every secret of Evvy’s is a remarkable one,” Cullen offered as they walked.

“ _Oh Maker..._ ” Cass rolled her eyes playfully. Evvy did likewise.

* * *

The Gull and Lantern Tavern had been in Redcliffe for several generations, but it was only in the last few years that it had become a reputable karaoke bar. The owners tried to keep the old aesthetic as much as possible, with the antique wood furnishings and large fireplace, but an addition had been built onto the side to house the karaoke stage and the bar was intensely modernized. The lighting was subtle, not garish or glaring like some bars, and the food menu was decently priced. “This is nice, actually,” Evvy remarked. “I’m not sure what I was expecting, but this is really quite pleasant.”

“Indeed,” Cullen agreed, fiddling with his tie. “I think this will do quite nicely.”

“Are you going to sing?” Evvy teased him, not realizing he had a plan in mind.

“Certainly nothing like that,” Cullen lied. In reality, he had the song picked out and everything - the main thing was just not fainting before he had a chance to get up there. “Just admiring the venue. And the company.”

“Sweet talker.” She fixed the tie he had been playing through his fingers.

Mahanon gave his name to the host, who led them to a charming table for four in one corner with a clear view of the stage. “Just a round of waters to start, please. We’ll indulge in the liquid courage if it becomes necessary.” He grinned at everyone, but Evvy had warned him about Cullen’s situation and he knew better than to order the man something he couldn’t have.

Cullen was only too painfully aware that he would be going it completely sober - he would give a limb for some coffee at the very least. But at the sight of Evvy’s smile, he reminded himself that this was sure to be a wonderful evening, even if he did completely make a fool of himself. Probably even more so _if_ he made a fool of himself, because somehow that seemed to translate as charming - Maker only knew why. He glanced at the locket she wore containing his lucky coin and hoped that some of its luck could still find its way to him.

They ordered food and sat around talking for a good long while. Mahanon wanted to know more about Cass and Cullen’s history together, since Evvy hadn’t been able to tell him much, so that covered a large part of the conversation. Then the even older set of friends returned the favor by describing how they had met and grown up together.

“Well,” said Non eventually, “that’s just sad. Look at that empty stage. Maybe I should go break it in so other people feel more comfortable, what do you think?”

“Hm, someone seems very brave tonight,” Cass said, trying not to appear too interested. “I think that sounds like a wonderful idea.”

“I’ll go see what kind of songs they have.” He gave them all a grin and headed up to the stage.

Evvy watched him affectionately. “Seriously, he has a great singing voice,” she said. “He sang at my sister Allegra’s wedding, actually.”

To their surprise, and Evvy’s deep amusement, he chose - of all things - “Accidentally in Love.” Her amusement increased as he started singing, and he continually sneaked little glances at Cassandra while he did. “The boy has always been many things,” Evvy remarked, “but subtle has never been one of them.”

Cass had flushed deeply scarlet, all the while fiddling with the sword pendant Mahanon had given her for Wintersend. She covered her mouth with her free hand to disguise the enormous grin that was beginning to form there. This had to be the single most romantic thing she had ever seen in her life.

“Ah, I know that color!” Cullen laughed, giving Cass a playful bump with his elbow. “It’s called _vermilion_.”

“Oh, shut up, Cullen,” she murmured, still looking at the stage in shock.

“Varric likes to tease _him_ about turning vermilion when I’m around,” Evvy explained, in case Cass wasn’t familiar with the joke. To her surprise, at the mention of Varric’s name Cass looked a bit... sad. She hid it quickly, but Evvy had caught sight of it and wondered what that was about. Were they still fighting? She hadn’t thought so.

The song ended, and Non bowed in response to the applause his performance garnered. Returning to their table, he sat down and took a gulp of water. “Thirsty work,” he joked. “Those lights are pretty hot. So!” He glanced at Cass. “Did you like it?”

Although she was rather unsure if she could make her hands work, Cassandra managed to reach over, take the glass from him, and pull him towards her by his now-unoccupied palms. “You could say that. You might even say I _loved_ it... not to mention I’m pretty fond of the man doing the singing,” she whispered in his ear, planting a clandestine kiss on his cheek.

Evvy observed all of this with delight, though she pretended to be more involved with finishing her food. She glanced at Cullen and gave him a smile, very happy that they were both present to witness the whole thing. “Looks like you broke the ice, Non, there’s a couple more people heading up there.”

Cullen couldn’t stop grinning in Cassandra’s direction, even though he felt his own heart beginning to beat faster. When there was a lull in the action, he turned to Evvy with a smirk that was somewhere in between apologetic and triumphant, gave her cheek a quick kiss, and made his way to the stage.

“Uh, good evening, everyone...” he gulped. “I’d like to dedicate this aptly-named song to the love of my life - whom I hopefully do not mortify by doing this. I love you.” He took a breath, said a silent prayer to the Maker, and began slowly, _“Look how she lights up the sky, ma belle Evangeline. So far above me, yet I know her heart belongs to only me, je t’adore, je t’aime Evangeline.”_

Evvy’s mouth had fallen open in shock. She recognized the song as soon as it started, but _dear sweet Andraste_ , she never knew Cullen could _sing_. She stared at him, both hands over her mouth and tears threatening. A brief glance at her companions revealed that they were both filming with their phones; that was a relief, because Dorian was _never_ going to believe this without proof.

Since he hadn’t been immediately pelted with rotten tomatoes, Cullen began to feel slightly more emboldened. He glanced in Evvy’s direction and saw he had successfully shocked her, but not horrified her (thank the Maker), so he gave her a quick smile. As usual, her presence alone gave him courage and he continued, _“You’re my queen of the night, so still, so bright. That someone as beautiful as she could love someone like me - love always finds a way, it’s true. And I love you, Evangeline. Love is beautiful, love is wonderful, love is everything - do you agree? Mais oui. Look how she lights up the sky. I love you, Evangeline.”_ He finished with a smile and a slight bow, before pressing his lips to his hand and raising it in Evvy’s direction. He figured he had better climb down before his knees gave out and made his way back to the table, a blush creeping into his cheeks.

The applause was tremendous - easily on par with what Mahanon had received - but Evvy was almost frozen with astonishment. “That - you _darling_ ,” she managed finally, moving over to kiss him. “Thank you so much, you complete sweetheart!”

He laughed and enfolded her in his arms, all his nervous tension evaporating as he stood there with her. “I’m so glad you liked it and don’t think I’m insane. It seemed too perfect of a song - I felt I just had to do it.”

“Cullen.” She laughed. “I was _named_ after that song. It’s an old Orlesian ballad - my mother loves it.”

“ _Really_?” he spluttered. “I... I had no idea. I just thought it was appropriate. I actually can’t believe how well that turned out.” He chuckled slightly, running a hand through his hair.

“Isn’t it also used in a Disney film?” Cass offered. When everyone turned to stare at her, she scoffed. “What, I’m not allowed to see movies too?” They all laughed at that.

When they fell silent once more, Mahanon stood and offered a hand to Cullen. “Not that I was entertaining doubts,” he joked, “but now I’m pretty convinced you’re good enough for her.” He winked at Evvy, who rolled her eyes and smiled.

“Honestly, I was more worried about your approval than possibly anyone else’s,” Cullen joked back, gratefully shaking the offered hand. “And for what it’s worth, I’m convinced you’re good enough for Cass, too.”

“As if you had a say.” Cass chuckled, giving Cullen a playful nudge.

“Mahanon still has to get Varric’s approval and then he’s in the clear,” Evvy teased. “He blusters a lot but he’s secretly very attached to his General, I think.”

Cassandra forced another laugh, trying to hide the pain of her earlier conversation with Varric. “Don’t spread it around, but he’s a good man. But of course if you tell anyone I said that, I’ll deny it.”

“I know he is,” Evvy replied. “It’s nice to hear you say it though. Now, can you please send the video of Cullen to my phone? Dorian will _cry_ if I don’t show him - I should text him, actually.”

She pulled out her phone and sent a playful text. _Actual puddle of goo here. You will not believe what happened. I shall present evidence when I return._

 _Oh?_ came the reply. _Cullen alluded to something special earlier, but didn’t tell me what. Please tell me it’s not something naughty - you are all in public, after all._

_Certainly not. But I do think you’ll be proud. Our unicorn has come a long way._

_Well, now I’m all aflutter. Don’t keep me waiting too long._

“There you go, sent.” Cass grinned. “I can’t wait to see Dorian’s face when he learns of this.”

“Oh, Maker’s breath.” Cullen laughed.

“Where _did_ you learn to sing like that?” Evvy wanted to know. “I’ve heard Non many times, but I don’t think I’ve ever even heard you whistle.”

“I guess it’s one of the few natural talents I have.” Cullen shrugged. “I suppose the Maker had to give me _something_. And I haven’t done much singing since I was a teenager. For a while I didn’t have much to sing about, I suppose.”

“Could you get any sappier?” Cass teased, draping her arm around his neck playfully and giving him a mock exasperated sigh.

“Do you really want to know the answer to that question?” Mahanon pointed out. “Hm, maybe we should do a duet, Cullen. Really embarrass these two with how sappy we can get.” He considered the matter. “Owl City? ‘Meteor Shower’?”

“Now  _that_ I would pay good money to see.” Cass winked.

“I might just take you up on that offer, Mahanon,” Cullen said with a grin. “But maybe not tonight. I’m still a recovering heart patient and one song was frightening enough. Let me get my sea legs under me.”

“I have an idea,” said Evvy, eyes sparkling with mischief. “Why don’t we have a karaoke night at the school? The kids would love it, and the other teachers would probably want to participate too. Think of how fun that would be!”

“That’s a splendid idea!” Cullen said. “I second the motion.”

“I’ll watch, nothing more. But I think that would be wonderful.” Cassandra added.

“Midterms are in six weeks,” Evvy said, plotting. “We could present it as a special treat, either to relieve tension beforehand or as a reward after they’re over. A karaoke concert featuring the teachers - the kids can all watch and scream. That gives us time to get permission, rent equipment, plan a set list... I love this already. Cass, I don’t plan to sing either, but maybe we could take turns introducing the acts? That wouldn’t be bad.”

“I can agree to that,” Cass decided after deliberating for a moment. After a second, she smiled. “Why not? It’ll be fun! I know everyone will be more than game.”

“Well, I had better practice in front of the mirror, then, shouldn’t I?” Cullen said. “Singing to a room full of strangers is one thing - singing in front of the kids and our friends? That’s another thing entirely.”

“It can’t be too bad. You know how much they love you,” Evvy teased. To Mahanon, she added, “Cullen is the school’s resident heartthrob. I’m amazed I haven’t been lynched by his little army of squealing admirers. As one of them said, ‘Everyone has a crush on Professor Rutherford.’”

This was still a hilariously touchy subject for Cullen. He muttered self-consciously and stared at his feet for a second. “I think as much as they love Cullen, quite a few of them - what’s the word they use? Ah yes - most of them _ship_ you two even more than they adore him themselves.” Cass grinned.

“Oh sweet Andraste,” Cullen moaned with a laugh.

“Well, there _was_ a lot of excitement the day we danced in the main hall,” Evvy admitted.

“See? Shipping.” Cass nodded.

“So that’s what that student meant when she said she _shipped us so hard_ ,” Cullen laughed. “I don’t know why they’re so invested, but it’s nice to be loved, I suppose.”

“Well, you two are pretty adorable,” said Mahanon, chuckling.

“I hope my parents agree with you, Non,” Evvy said wryly. “The last letter indicates that they’re on the arranged marriage warpath again, and my response is going to inform them just why that’s not happening. Hopefully they’ll accept that - but I’m not putting up with it if they don’t.”

“Ah, little lady bucking tradition.” He chuckled. “What _would_ your Aunt Lucille say?”

“Probably the same thing she always says about me. ‘You’re disgracing the family name again.’” She rolled her eyes.

“You know, there are many things that can be said about me.” Cullen grinned. “But never in my entire life have I been cast in the role of the bad boy leading the upper crust girl down the garden path. It’s... odd. But not unwelcome.” He laughed.

“If you sing ‘Uptown Girl’ at karaoke, I might have to hurt you,” she teased him. “Trust me, my Aunt Lucille hasn’t liked me since the day I was born. My parents are usually more reasonable. It might take them a little time to come around, but I don’t think it’ll cause any permanent rift.”

“I hope not, I don’t like the idea of you having to fight with your family over me,” he said, kissing her cheek lightly. “As for your aunt, if she gives you any problems, just know I will be in your corner no matter what. But you already knew that, didn’t you?”

“It’s come up once or twice.” She smiled.

“Her Aunt Lucille escaped from the Void several years ago and has been trying to get back and resume her throne ever since,” Mahanon laughed. “The woman is a holy terror, but somehow she’s got some serious clout in the Free Marches and she wields it. She never liked my little lady because Evvy doesn’t put up with anybody’s crap.”

“Oh, she sounds like an absolute delight! Can’t wait to meet her,” Cullen deadpanned before smiling at Evvy. “That’s my girl. Sounds like you won’t need any backup if a battle comes after all. Self-rescuing princess and all that.”

“I’ll take the backup anyway. Just in case.” Evvy smiled, and then explained for Mahanon’s understanding. “Varric wrote this crazy long poem about us, everyone got parts of it at Wintersend,” she said, “and my role is ‘the Emerald Princess without a crown.’ It’s a little inside joke among the staff.”

“I think I like this Varric fellow,” Mahanon said, amused. “Well, do we want to stick around and listen to the other singers, or head out in search of other adventures?”

“Every day is an adventure with all of you,” Cullen said, smiling. “And really, no matter where we go or what we do, I’m just happy to be here.” 

* * *

It was a bit later than Evvy expected when they got back to Skyhold, and she wasn’t actually sure where Mahanon and Cass went (nor did she want to speculate), but she had to pay a visit to her fairy godfather before she called it a night. “This was a fantastic night,” she told Cullen. “Thank you. I felt like the luckiest woman in the world when you sang for me.”

“I’m so glad to hear that,” Cullen said, raising her hands to his lips. “Because you make me feel like the luckiest man in the world just by being here with me.”

“I guess we’re both pretty lucky.” She put her arms around him and kissed him lingeringly. “Until tomorrow?”

“I will be counting the hours,” he whispered with a tender smile. “Good night.”

Once she finally persuaded herself to leave him, Evvy scuttled up to the library in search of Dorian. “Oh, Fairy Godfather, are you here?” she called in a singsong voice.

Like a parent waiting for their child to return past curfew, Dorian was sitting in the corner with a single light on and a book in his hand. His head popped up as soon as he heard her voice. “ _There_ you are, at last! You can’t just tell me something amazing has happened that I simply won’t believe and then leave me sitting here! I need details, I need news! I’ve read the same sentence in this book twenty times out of sheer boredom!”

“I couldn’t give details without spoiling the surprise - and trust me, you did _not_ want me to spoil this.” Her face was glowing. She pulled up the video on her phone and put it in his hand. “Play it.”

He did as he was told and immediately gasped. “ _No_ ,” he drawled in disbelief, glancing from Evvy to the phone and back again. “This _cannot_ be Cullen.” He played the video again and made a noise of confused shock. “ _How_ is this Cullen? Sweet Maker!”

“Isn’t it _divine_? I never knew he could sing like that! And the start - he calls me the love of his life. Quite a long way from the escaping unicorn, hmm?” Her eyes shone.

“This is beyond divine, it’s...” For once, he was at a loss for words. “This is the same man who would get flustered saying hello to you! And now he’s singing you a love song at a karaoke bar and publicly professing his love for anyone to hear. Maker, once that man gets going there is clearly no stopping him. Please remember, I need at least a three-week head start to plan any sort of proper wedding, all right?”

“I’ll give you as much advance notice as I can,” she promised. Her voice shook just a tiny bit. “Oh, Dorian, I just... I could hardly breathe! And here’s the funny part - he didn’t know it, but I’m actually named after that song.”

Dorian began patting her shoulders and arms as if to check that she was still indeed corporeal. “Just checking to make sure you’ll still in one piece. I can’t believe you survived that level of overwhelming adorableness without bursting into flames.” Hearing her amusing revelation, he grinned impishly. “Ah, even better! He just heard the song and associated it with you without knowing it really is your song. We call that an accidental win.”

He indulgently listened as she described everything else which had happened throughout the evening, including Mahanon serenading a thoroughly impressed Cassandra. “Well, well, well.” His eyes glinted. “Our Cassie girl and the handsome outsider. That girl reads too many romance novels; she probably feels like she died and went to Heaven.”

Evvy smiled, her own eyes sparkling. “And we decided we want to have a karaoke night here, for midterms, with the teachers performing for the kids! Won’t that be a riot? Just a wild and crazy concert for us to entertain them.”

“Now _that_ is the best idea I’ve heard in ages!” he replied, sitting forward in his chair. “Hm, a new outfit is required...”

“Probably many new outfits,” she said, laughing. “We’d like to have a staff meeting to go over who’s going to sing what. Well, first we have to get permission from Leliana, of course. Do you think the others will go along with it?”

“Go along with it? I think the others will be fighting each other to be first in line,” he laughed. “It’s been a long time since we’ve had a proper party - too long in my opinion. It will be nice to have an evening to unwind - especially now that our favorite will-they-won’t-they game has come to its conclusion.”

“Its very _satisfactory_ conclusion,” she corrected, smirking a little. “I’m really excited for this. Between Cullen, the kids getting ready for the art contest, and now this, I’m having the time of my life.”

“So say we all.” Dorian grinned back. “And let’s hope it continues to get even better.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teachers perform for the students as a treat for their midterms. Squealing, craziness, and many feels ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter can basically be described as "random musical numbers," to borrow Varric's quote about the story of Andraste. It's basically the height of our insanity - but we had so much darn fun writing it and we hope it's a fun bit of fluff! Besides, with how beautifully Cullen can sing (see: The Dawn Will Come), we just had to have songs!
> 
> As I mentioned in the last chapter - in this universe, we assume modern music still exists as it would in the real world, just that everyone is from Thedas. So enjoy all the references to modern artists and songs. We have a pretty delightful mish-mosh if I do say so myself. :D We just kinda picked what spoke to us. Oh, and the way the male teachers perform together at the end of the concert is inspired by a piece of fan art. If you know who did it, please let me know!
> 
> Also, I take full responsibility for the song Solas sings and I am so, so sorry. I give you full permission to pelt me with overripe fruit. ;) Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

Cullen took a fair bit of good-natured ribbing for his inspired performance when it became common knowledge among the staff, though they were all charmed by the story - some quietly, some not so quietly. But they were all excited by the karaoke concert idea, and with Leliana’s consent (her tolerance for shenanigans being a continual source of surprise to Evvy), they gathered in the staff lounge to plan out the details.

“All right, here’s what we’ve got,” said Josephine, who was taking notes. “Evvy’s friend Mahanon will start with Cullen on an Owl City duet to warm up the crowd. This will be followed by Dorian performing Queen’s ‘Somebody to Love’ with Solas, Varric, and Blackwall singing backup. Next we have the four ladies on staff joining forces on ‘I Wanna Dance With Somebody,’ followed by... who wants to go next? That’s as far as we’ve gotten.”

“I’d like to see Varric up there,” Evvy teased.

“Not a chance, Siren.” He smiled, however. “I’ll do backup, but I’m no lead.”

“I’ve heard you sing before,” Bull rumbled. “Not half bad. You could pull it off. What was that little ditty you were singing yesterday?”

“What, ‘Metropolis’? It’s about missing the city. I’m homesick for Kirkwall.”

“It was kinda nice.”

Cassandra studied Varric for a minute, then pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a note. _Sing, and I’ll film it so you can send it to Bethany. It’ll make her smile. She won’t know what it means._ She folded the note in half and pushed it at him under the table. A few seconds later, he gave her a mocking glare.

“Okay, I’ll do it... that’s a low blow, General, playing on a man’s weakness.”

“What just happened?” asked Josephine, confused.

“Nothing. Just put me on the list.” He sighed and shook his head. “I’m getting soft in my old age.”

“This is _excellent_ ,” Dorian said, rubbing his hands together. “I have never looked forward to midterms before in my life, but there’s a first time for everything. What, no other brave souls willing to put themselves out there for a solo?” His eyes roved.

“Being a part of two songs in a matter of weeks is quite enough for me, thanks.” Cullen grinned.

Dorian merely shrugged as his gaze tracked to Evvy. “Our intrepid art teacher, perhaps?”

“Hey, just because Varric calls me _Siren_ doesn’t mean I can sing,” she said with a chuckle. “How about you, Blackwall?”

“I am perfectly fine with my role being contained to the background crooning in Dorian’s number, thank you.” Blackwall replied from his spot in the corner.

“Perhaps we should decide how many songs we want to include, and then plan from there,” Solas suggested. “We’re up to four. What about our resident Nightingale?”

“Solas, you are the only man in the history of the world who could possibly put logic into karaoke,” Dorian responded. “But I for one would be very interested to hear something from our Headmistress, as a matter of fact.”

“I’m already singing with the other ladies on one power ballad,” Leliana remarked pleasantly. “But - well, why not? Put me down for ‘Firework.’ It’s a good inspiring song to sing to our students, I think.”

“Lovely, the students will be thrilled!” Dorian smiled. His gaze turned mischievously towards Solas. “What about you? Can we put you down for anything?” he baited.

Solas looked contemplative. “Oh, in the headmistress’s words, why not? ‘Hungry Like the Wolf.’ It’s a favorite of mine.”

“Not what I expected, but I like it!” Cullen shrugged. “So I believe we're up to six songs now, aren’t we?”

“Let’s go for eight,” Evvy suggested. “You know what? Why not. It’s for the kids. Someone do ‘Ballroom Blitz’ with me.”

“Aha, I thought you said you didn’t sing! Well, you know I will fall on that sword anytime, anywhere.” Dorian grinned. “Does anyone have a thought for number eight?”

“Something to really bring down the house. Something that will make the kids totally freak out...” Varric tapped his lips thoughtfully. “Maybe something with all of us, or at least most of us. Wait, I’ve got it!” He grinned at them broadly. “All of us men up there, wearing matching black t-shirts and those weird sunglasses with the slits... performing ‘Wild Thing.’ Curly sings lead. What do you think?”

“If I don’t have to wear the sunglasses, you’ve got yourself a deal.” Dorian said.

“What, _three_ songs in a few weeks? Everyone will be sick of me!” Cullen chuckled nervously, but agreed.

Other grunts of agreement seemed to belong to Blackwall and Bull while Solas nodded. The girls sort of chuckled and looked at each other in amusement. “Mahanon is going to love this,” said Evvy. “So Dorian wants to be in charge of costuming - we’ll need to arrange to rent some equipment and set up a stage, but I think we can handle this. Oh, I’m really excited!”

“You know what? I am too,” Cullen said, slightly baffled at himself.

“I personally can’t wait to see the looks on everyone’s faces when I present you with your costumes.” Dorian grinned wickedly. “I have so many plans already...”

“I think for that final song, you gentlemen should pretend to play instruments,” Josephine suggested. “Bull would be one killer drummer.”

“Count me in,” he said amiably.

“I’ll take care of that as well as the other equipment, then. All right, good meeting everyone! Thank you all for getting in the spirit of things!”

* * *

Varric wasn’t expecting to see Bethany’s face during his call to her sister - or at least, not immediately. “Now, this is a treat,” he said. “What’s going on over in Kirkwall, Sunshine?”

Bethany looked tired, but she brightened considerably as she smiled at Varric. Her treatment had rendered her frailer than she had been, colored her skin a bit pale, and had unfortunately caused her to lose much of her hair. To combat that, she had a fancy red scarf tied around her head. As she began to speak, an unmistakable glow came into her brown eyes.

“Oh, you know - same old, same old,” she said, leaning back against the pillows on her bed as she propped herself up a bit. She paused to cough and tried to cover it up with a slight laugh. “Or at least that’s what they tell me. But I want to know what’s new and exciting in the world of Skyhold Academy.”

“The fairy tale’s finally shaping up to have a happy ending. Curly’s so syrupy these days I swear he’s giving me cavities,” he reported. “Actual Disney prince Cullen Rutherford, honestly. He’s right up there with Choirboy.”

This time her laugh was genuine. “That’s adorable. I never would have thought of Cullen as a Disney prince, but I suppose I can see it now that you mention it.”

“Well, he’s certainly treating Siren like a princess. I have to admit, I’m not big on happiness but they’re damn cute. Anyway, how are you feeling?”

“Been worse. I’ve definitely been better, but I’ve been worse. My medicine is making me nauseated, though. Trying to eat is just...” She made a face of disgust. “But who needs food anyway, right?” she added, trying to keep her tone light.

“I see I need to make a couple calls,” he returned, equally lightly. “I know some places in Hightown that sell food you might be able to keep down. I’ll arrange some deliveries; you eat what you can, okay?”

“Oh, aren’t you sweet? Thank you, Varric.” She smiled. “Don’t let my sister hear you say that, though. You know how she feels about you trying to pay for this stuff.”

“I know. It’s the only time we fight,” he admitted. “But sooner or later she’s gonna have kids, while I’ve got absolutely nothing better on which to spend my ill-gotten gains than the kids here at school and my girls in Kirkwall. So I figure it makes more sense for me to shell out.”

“It’s like a monetary tug-of-war with me in the middle. It’s odd,” she laughed. “No matter - you two are both adults, you can sort it out between yourselves. Although if I am allowed any input whatsoever, I wish you wouldn’t go to so much trouble. It’s very sweet and I’m grateful, but it’s not fair that you’re spending all your money on my issues.”

“Sunshine, you will never talk me out of this. I normally cave where your big brown eyes are concerned, but I’m standing my ground on this one.” He smiled, briefly. “If I can secretly arrange ice cream for the Skyhold kids every Saturday night and a trip to the movies once a month, I can definitely float you something to eat.”

She laughed again, and cleared her throat as she did so. “All right, all right, I know when I’m beaten. You really are wonderful, though, I hope you know that.”

He felt himself turning scarlet. “I’m all right,” he muttered. “So what else is going on over there? Any interesting gossip from the Hanged Man? Isabela been to town recently?”

“Well, there’s been like this endless parade of well-wishers at the house,” she said, but her tone was affectionate. “People keep showing up, or if they can’t come in person, they send cards. So many cards. Just wait, when you come back, I’ll show them all to you - you’ll laugh.”

“Oh yeah?” He gave her a grin, trying to make it not look forced. “Anything particularly standout?”

“Check this out.” She angled the screen slightly and leaned a little so he could see a massive vase of flowers on the nightstand next to her. “Sebastian sent those. Like, what even is that? He’s ridiculous.” She laughed and shook her head with a bit of a smile.

Desperately he struggled to ignore the stab in his chest. “He likes you. That’s obvious... Choirboy annoys me to death sometimes, but he’s a good guy.”

“He is - maybe a bit too good at times,” she chuckled. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m grateful for his prayers, but...  _so_ much praying.” She shook her head again, still chuckling.

“Well, I _do_ call him Choirboy for a reason,” Varric pointed out. “But flowers like that - maybe he’s considering giving up that plan to formally turn lay brother for the Chantry.”

She raised an eyebrow slightly. “I rather doubt it. I think he probably just knows I like the smell of roses.”

“Sunshine and roses go well together,” he agreed, maybe a little too casually. “Other than flowers, have you heard from him? Or from Merrill?”

“He’s sent a card or two. _Everyone_ has sent a card or two - and I do mean everyone. Got to see Merrill in person last week, though. She stopped by to say hello, it was nice to see her. Most of the usual suspects are here a lot, as I’m sure you can imagine. There’s still one visitor I’ve been wanting to see, though.” A slight sparkle came into her eyes as she smirked at him.

Varric honestly wasn’t sure how to interpret that look. _Does she mean me? Or him? Or somebody else?_ “Well, I wouldn’t worry,” he said. “If he’s as anxious to see you as you are to see him - and I’d lay good money that he is - then I’m sure he’ll be there as soon as he can.” That was tolerably neutral, right?

She smiled a bit at that. “I sure hope so,” she replied, then turned her head to cough at length. “Ugh. Sorry,” she added when she could speak again. “I’ll make some tea or something when we’re finished here - but not a second sooner. I needed this.” She gestured between herself and the screen to indicate him.

“You don’t ever have to apologize to me, Sunshine. For anything - least of all that.” He grimaced, and sighed. “I needed this too.”

“It’s so rare that I get you to myself - usually Marian’s monopolizing you. And she needs a bit of normalcy, so I’m glad that you two get to talk so much, but I’m grateful that I get to steal you today.”

“Right, because _normal_ is absolutely the word I’d use to describe my friendship with your sister,” he teased her. “How are she and Broody doing, really? They need anything?”

“They need sleep is what they need. They try and take it in shifts so that someone is always awake if I need them, but they hardly ever rest - Marian especially, as you can probably guess. I try to tell her to sleep, but you know what it’s like talking to the _Champion of Kirkwall_ ,” she added with a fond roll of her eyes. “But thanks for asking anyway.”

“At least Kirkwall doesn’t need her to protect it as much as it used to,” he mused.

“Thank goodness for that,” Bethany said with a smile. After a second, however, she chewed her lip a bit. “Hey, listen. They’re, uh... they’re bumping my dose of medicine up over the next few days. It’s working well, but they think the higher dose could help. It might... take the wind out of my sails a bit, but it’s nothing to worry about, I’m sure.” She sounded as though she herself was worried, but was trying to mask it for Varric’s sake.

Varric noted her tone, but did his best to pretend he hadn’t. “You’re strong. It’ll take more than some medicine to knock you down.”

She smiled widely at that. “Thanks, Varric.”

“Anytime, Milady Sunshine, you know that. Anyway, you should keep your eyes peeled - some legendary shenanigans are afoot here at the school in the coming weeks.”

“Oh, really?” she raised an eyebrow, her expression cheerful once more. “What do you all have cooking up there?”

“Now, Sunshine, when have I been one to spoil a surprise?” He grinned.

“Fair enough. Well, now I’m excited. Hope it’s worth it,” she said teasingly.

“It will be, trust me.”

* * *

The concert was all the students could talk about for weeks and it made the usual dreary task of preparing for midterms more pleasant than it ever had been. When at last the appointed day had come, Dorian left most of the work in the library to Felix and spent a large majority of his time delivering costumes to each teacher. He knocked on Evvy’s door last of all and presented her with a garment bag. “Excited?”

“Mildly terrified, but mostly excited.” She pulled out her dress. “Uh... wow. That’s a... lot of sequins.”

“Isn’t it though?” Dorian preened. “That’s for ‘Ballroom Blitz’, I’m rather proud of it. I hope one of the students films it and puts it on YouTube – it will surely embarrass the hell out of my father. What a treat. Besides, you know Cullen will love it on you, don’t you?”

“I’m not complaining, just a little surprised. I’m sure it’ll be glorious. And Cassandra told me she arranged for someone to film the entire concert, so we can watch ourselves later and Varric can show Hawke what she missed.”

“Divine! There’s nothing like being the shame of one’s family for as long as the internet is in existence!” He smiled. “Now I must be off. See you soon. And don’t be nervous, the kids are going to _love_ this.”

“This is the most hare-brained scheme I’ve ever cooked up. And I’m going to love _every second_ of it,” she assured him.

About an hour later, she made her way to the staff room, which was more or less serving as the ‘holding area’ for the teachers in between their songs. The green sequin gown was a little... form-fitting, but she’d manage. “Almost time - who’s excited?”

There was a general murmur of good-natured excitement from everyone except Cullen, who was too busy staring. “You’re welcome,” Dorian whispered, before elbowing the history professor in the ribs to bring him back to reality.

“Ah, yes. As a matter of fact I am... excited to sing, that is.” Cullen laughed shyly. “Nervous, but excited. I'm more excited to hear you, though,” he added to Evvy with a smile.

“It’ll be fun. Somehow I’m a lot more comfortable singing in front of our kids than I would have been at the actual karaoke bar.” She smoothed her dress and smiled. “Are you and Mahanon ready? I’ll be the one announcing you.”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” He shrugged and kissed her cheek. “See you out there, then.”

“Break a leg, everybody! Not literally, please,” said Varric, chuckling. “General, you got the cameras set up? You promised.”

Cass held up her camera and nodded, knowing how important this was to Varric. “And I have Miss Archer filming the whole on her phone as a backup, too. Just in case. Although I probably shouldn’t have given her that much power...” She was attempting to joke, but when she made sure everyone else was out of earshot added, “You’ll be great. Bethany will love it.”

“...thanks. If it makes her smile, it’s worth it. She’s called Sunshine for a reason, you know.”

At the appointed moment, Evvy made her way up to the stage that had been erected in the main hall, and waved at the cheering students. “Good evening, Skyhold Academy!” she shouted, and was answered with even louder cheers. “You have all worked really hard on your midterms, and are just a generally fantastic group of young people, and we are so proud of you! We’re so proud, we put together this program in which we will be humiliating ourselves for your amusement! That’s how much we love you.” There was a ripple of laughter. “We’re going to start the program with a guest singer - please welcome my oldest friend, Mahanon Lavellan, and your own beloved Professor Rutherford singing Owl City’s ‘Meteor Shower’!” She scuttled off the stage to stand with Cassandra, who was probably as delighted for this as she was.

“Here we go,” Cullen laughed to Mahanon as a deafening roar (mostly made up of shrieking) went up from the crowd of students. As they took the stage, Cullen waved shyly, not really knowing what curious cocktail of emotions he was feeling. He took the microphone in his hands and said, “This is from us to the women we love.” It was greeted with another cheer - and a female student somewhere in the crowd screaming “Oh Maker, _yes_!” - as he and Mahanon started. _“I can finally see that you’re right there beside me. I am not my own, for I have been made new. Please don’t let me go - I desperately need you”_ His gaze temporarily swiveled to the backstage area where he knew Evvy was standing. _“I am not my own, for I have been made new. Please don’t let me go - I desperately need you”_

Groaning faintly, Evvy put her head on Cassandra’s shoulder. That was too cute for words. The kids were, predictably, freaking out.

“I know,” Cass whispered, agreeing with Evvy’s little groan. “What did we even do to deserve this beauty? Oh Maker...”

As Cullen and Mahanon finished to the sound of deafening cheers, Evvy relieved Cass of the camera and sent her up to introduce Dorian for his tribute to Queen. She managed to collect herself just before walking onto the stage. “As most of you probably know," she said, "there are two questions Professor Pavus is asked all the time. First, _do we have to sing in your class?_ And second, _do you know you look like Freddie Mercury?_ The answer is, yes you do have to sing in his class and _yes_ he does know. Believe us, he knows. And believe us, he has been wanting to sing this song for a long time.”

Dorian’s dramatic entrance was possibly made just a tad more dramatic given the fact that every aspect of his black suit sparkled brilliantly in the faint light. He smirked as he approached the microphone. “To the girl in my third period music class who begged me to sing a Queen song tonight - and you know who you are - this one’s for you.”

What followed was perhaps the most showmanship Skyhold Academy had ever seen as Dorian belted out the song “Somebody To Love.” Most of the students were on their feet screaming along to the lyrics (all except one girl who remained seated, staring at the stage in pure rapture and near tears - very evidently the girl who had requested the song in the first place), which made Dorian preen all the more. And his backup singers didn’t do a half bad job either. By the final chorus, Dorian had whipped off his tie and tossed it into the shrieking crowd like a rock star. The next thing to come off was the jacket, which he spun around to lob into the backstage area - or, more precisely, at Bull.

How far one could see into the backstage area depended on where one was located in the room, but the teachers were making it a point to cheer for each other. While Blackwall came down and took over cameraman duties (and since he wouldn’t perform again until the end, he would remain at the post), Varric filled in as announcer. “It’s a commonly recognized fact,” he said, “that the women on the staff at Skyhold are pretty magnificent. We love them. Right?” He paused for affirmative cheering. “And the fact is that if any of them wanted to dance, we’d make sure it happened. But for some reason, they want to sing about wanting to dance. Figure that one out. Please welcome your own, your fantastic, your scintillating - Professor Pentaghast, Miss Trevelyan, Ms. Montilyet, and Headmistress Nightingale!”

“I Wanna Dance With Somebody” went over exceedingly well - better than anticipated. Josephine and Leliana sang most of the verses, which allowed Cassandra and Evvy to hide their voices during the chorus, but it was an absolute blast and the students adored every second of it - as did Cullen, who was standing in the back watching with absolute bliss. Without knowing what he was doing or having the ability to stop himself, he found himself on stage near the song’s end, grabbing Evvy and dancing with her as the crowd lost its mind.

“What are you doing?” she shrieked, startled but laughing. He just kind of grinned and shrugged at her. Oh well, the song was over anyway, and the other three ladies clearly thought it was hilarious. They trooped off the stage, pretending to drag Cullen with them, while Evvy straightened her hair and looked out at the kids. “Well, that was certainly a thing that happened,” she said, and they laughed. “We’re going to take it down a notch for a few minutes with one of my favorite people doing one of his favorite songs. Professor Tethras, as you all know, isn’t from around here, and lately he’s been missing his home in Kirkwall. So that’s why he’s going to come up here and sing ‘Metropolis’ by Owl City. Give it up for our resident author!” She backed off, clapping, as Varric sort of materialized behind her and took the microphone.

None of the students were quite prepared for this. Varric, as it turned out, could sing - not as spellbindingly as Cullen or as dramatically as Dorian, but in a sort of sad, whiskey-tinted baritone that discouraged the screaming which had accompanied the previous numbers. Instead, the kids (and teachers) all fell silent, watching him intently. “ _Oh oh oh, as far as I can see, You’re the only one, the only one who can get to me. Like a hijacked plane or a runaway train or a speeding bullet, there’s no stopping this - I left my heart in Metropolis_.” The effect was actually unexpectedly sexy, and at least one student could be heard saying something along the lines of “I never knew Professor Tethras was hot...”

“He’s rather marvelous,” Evvy murmured to Cassandra, who only nodded. As she watched him, however, she had a kind of sinking feeling. “Cass... he’s not really singing about the city, is he?”

Cassandra chewed her lip. She had made a promise to Varric the day she walked in on his call with Bethany, and she intended to keep it. “He’s singing about a sort of homesickness,” she said, glancing at Evvy. “About not just the place, but the people there.” She would say no more.

Evvy held her gaze, briefly, and then nodded. “Do you think,” she said, “you could find me a photograph of Ms. Hawke’s sister - the ill one? I’m sure he’s worried about her, and I thought maybe I could draw her portrait to sort of cheer him up.” She had her suspicions, but this was as close as she would get to voicing them.

“I think I can,” Cass replied, hoping her face didn’t betray too much emotion. “He’d like that.”

The applause for Varric was pretty spectacular. He waved at the kids and made his way offstage, hoping that his face didn’t show anything, and Cassandra - heading up to make the next introduction - gave his shoulder a squeeze as she passed him. Leliana’s rendition of “Firework” was a hit with the kids, getting them back into the high-energy mood, and Solas absolutely shocked them with his rendition of “Hungry Like the Wolf.”

“I have to admit, I never expected him to do this,” Leliana noted as he finished. “He can be so standoffish sometimes. It’s good to see him participating.”

Varric, having regained his equilibrium, decided to once again play the announcer. “So judging by your reactions earlier,” he said, “I’m going to guess that you’d like Professor Pavus to come back up here.” There were some screams. “All right, but he needs some help. Fortunately, Miss Trevelyan has a sense of humor about these things, so they’re going to come up here and sparkle their way through the ‘Ballroom Blitz’. Let’s show ‘em some love!”

Dorian, who had costume-changed into a glittering number to match Evvy’s own, took her hand with the light of mischief in his eyes. “Come on, let’s go completely mortify our snobbish, overbearing families, shall we? I hope they choke on it.”

No one would have been particularly surprised to see Professor Pavus belting out a song of this nature, but it was a little shocking - in the best possible way - to see Miss Trevelyan doing so. Dorian sang half of the song to her, trying to get her to laugh or act crazy. Meanwhile, a tiny retinue of Dorian’s music students had formed a little mosh pit and were screaming the lyrics to the song with the greatest of enthusiasm. When at last it came to an end, Dorian wrapped his arms around Evvy and leaned into the microphone. “If that doesn’t end up on the internet tomorrow, I will be very disappointed in you all!” he called and the students cheered again. With that, he dashed off to quick-change for the men’s rendition of “Wild Thing.”

Evvy had almost been laughing too hard to sing, but she did her best. “And now, kids,” she said, “we’re going to take five to get ready for the final number on the program. It’s a doozy, so hold onto your hats - and be sure to thank Professor Tethras on Monday, it was his idea.” With that, the stage lights went dark. There was a lot of excited buzzing and speculating.

A few minutes later, the lights came back on and everyone started screaming. All of the male teachers were on the stage, arranged in a tableau with instruments - Bull on drums, Blackwall and Solas with guitars, Dorian with a sax, Varric with an alto sax, Michel de Chevin with a keyboard, and Cullen at the lead microphone. They wore tight black t-shirts (Bull’s was clearly straining over his muscles) and black jeans, and most of them sported white or red slitted sunglasses. As the first notes of “Wild Thing” began, the audience roared with recognition.

Cullen, as usual, looked vaguely embarrassed, but he couldn’t help but laugh at the enthusiasm of the students (or what the students meant as enthusiasm; one student somewhere in the crowd was shrieking, “This is it. This is the story of how I died. My body is _so_ ready,” which he could only assume was meant in a positive way). He began the song with as much seriousness as he could muster. _“Wild thing, you make my heart sing. You make everything groovy. Wild thing.”_ For the next line, he spun and turned to Evvy, lifting his sunglasses and flashing her a grin. _“Wild thing, I think I love you.”_ The shrieking from the students was deafening.

For some reason, Evvy had _not_ expected him to do that. So when he did, she was half frozen in shock, mouth falling open. She saw Dorian watching her and knew he was trying not to smirk. “I am dead. Goodbye, friends, I am gone,” shouted a nearby student. She kind of felt the same way, and all but tried to hide behind Cassandra. Cass merely chuckled and gave Evvy’s shoulder a pat as if trying to comfort her.

The fangirl shrieking did not lessen after that line; if anything, it got more and more intense, especially as the men pretended to very intently play the instruments in their hands. More than one student was actually in tears - whether from laughing or from sheer joy. Half the crowd had their phones out. Cullen did his best to finish without laughing. _“But I wanna know for sure - come on hold me tight. I love you. Wild thing, I think you move me; but I wanna know for sure - come on hold me tight. You move me.”_ As he finished and the male teachers of Skyhold all took a bow, the students were on their feet at once, bellowing for an encore.

“Oh dear, we didn’t plan for this,” Evvy murmured. The women made their way to the stage to join the men, Mahanon having relieved Blackwall as cameraman, and together they all bowed.

“You want an encore?” Varric asked.

“YES!”

“Sorry, what was that?”

“ _YES!”_

“I don’t know, I’m still not sure I heard you correctly.”

“ ** _YES!_** ”

“Oh, well, why didn’t you say so?” Everyone laughed. He thought a little, and turned to his colleagues. “Cue up ‘Brave,’ Sara Bareilles,” he said. “It’s a good one for these kids, and also for something I’d like to toss in here.” While they got the song ready and arranged the microphones, he turned back to the audience. “Okay, we can’t say no to all those happy faces out there. One last song, from all of us to all of you. We know,” and his voice turned unexpectedly serious, “that each of you has some kind of personal struggle. We don’t always see it, but we know it’s there, and we try to help you out where we can. So this song is about that. For my part, it’s dedicated to one particular person out there whom I shall not identify - my publisher made me sign a confidentiality clause - but she knows who she is.” He paused. “I’m not saying it’s Bianca, but...”

The students laughed, being well aware of the ‘relationship’ between Varric and his beloved typewriter, and the song began. “ _You can be amazing; you can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug. You could be the outcast, feel the backlash of somebody’s lack of love. Or you can start speaking up…_ ”

The students were on their feet immediately, half of them wiping away tears, half of them already shouting the words. From his place in the back of the room where he had been watching the entire concert with a note of pride, Cole was suddenly on his feet too, his face lighting in a smile. Cullen caught sight of him and pointed as he went through the next line. Cassandra had busied herself grabbing the hands of several of the girls from her PE class, beaming at each one of them in turn. Dorian had caught sight of Krem and gave him a salute. By the time the chorus began, most of the student body had found a friend and had wrapped themselves around each other in a giant hug as they sang along. Never had it been more clear that Skyhold was a family than at this exact moment.

The teachers weren’t any less emotionally charged than the kids themselves; by the end of the song, they had more or less lined up side by side, arms linked or draped around one another’s shoulders. “ _I just wanna see you, I just wanna see you, I just wanna see you... I wanna see you be brave…_ ”

As the song ended, Cullen had found himself with his left arm wrapped around Cassandra’s shoulder and his right hand firmly holding Evvy’s. He gave her a beaming smile, thinking of his own words about how her presence made him braver. He only relinquished her hand when the students began applauding, and he raised both of his own hands to wave and to applaud for them as well - after all, this project had been as much theirs at it had been the teachers’.

It was Bull, of all people, who grabbed a microphone as the music concluded and the laughing, weeping students applauded. “Be sure to watch for our upcoming debut album,” he joked, and the weeping was stemmed by another wave of laughter. “Thank you, Skyhold Academy! We love you! Now go to bed.”

 “I’d say that went rather well,” Cullen whispered to Evvy at last.

“It was glorious. They loved it even more than I thought they would,” she said happily. “And you were all wonderful!”

The teachers began to troop off the stage as the cheering students filtered out. Evvy, Dorian, and a few others remained, beginning to take down the microphone stands. However, there was a group of students (mostly girls) who hadn’t started the move to leave the hall. They were, it seemed, discussing something very frantic among themselves. Suddenly they started repeating something over and over, gradually getting louder and pulling more students in to join them. Evvy stared, flummoxed, as she realized what they were saying. “ _Sing_ ‘ _Kiss the Girl’! Sing ‘Kiss the Girl’!”_

“Dorian, why do I feel like they’re talking to you?” she asked.

Dorian merely chuckled, looking down at the group with folded arms. “But he already kissed the girl. It’s not as powerful now.”

As expected, the tiny group squealed. Evvy smiled and shook her head. “We told you to go to bed,” she said fondly. “If Professor Pavus sings this for you, will you go to bed afterward?”

“Yes!”

“Professor Pavus, are you - oh, he’s already setting it up, I guess he’s willing. All right. _Last song._ ” Her face was burning, but she laughed anyway.

Dorian took the microphone and flung one arm to the ceiling briefly, eliciting cheers. “Do I even need to dedicate this last number? Probably not. I will anyway. This is for everyone who was thinking it!” There was another ripple of laughter, and he got straight into it. “ _There you see her, sitting there across the way; she don’t got a lot to say, but there’s something about her…_ ”

Evvy just folded her arms and shook her head, watching him affectionately. He was absolutely in his glory tonight. The whole thing had been so ridiculously marvelous, and marvelously ridiculous, that it almost hurt.

Dorian had made his way through the chorus and was into the second verse - the tiny group of students singing along in utter delight - when Cullen picked that exact moment to show up in search of Evvy.

“Oh, there you are! I thought you might still be h- Oh sweet Maker, what is this?” he asked, entering with a glance of surprise which made the kids squeal.

“Ah, Professor Rutherford! Were your ears burning?” Dorian shouted down to him before the chorus. “This is for you!”

“Oh Maker’s breath...” Cullen groaned, hiding behind his hands. But he couldn’t help but pull a secret smile as the kids swooned.

“ _Shalalalalala, my oh my, looks like the boy’s too shy_ \- or idiotic!” Dorian added with a wink. “ _Ain’t gonna kiss the girl..._ ” The students provided excellent backup singers as their enraptured gazes swiveled back and forth from Dorian to Evvy and Cullen.

“ _You gotta kiss the girl... go on and kiss the girl!_ ” The students were practically screaming. Evvy was equally amused and mortified - and dimly wondering how she hadn’t been fired yet for all of this. No other school would tolerate it, she was sure. Involuntarily, she glanced at Cullen with an apologetic expression for the way he’d been put on the spot.

But Cullen was a good sport about the whole thing. He had uncovered his face and spent the rest of the song shaking his head with a good-natured laugh. As the students begged and Dorian raised his eyebrows, Cullen shrugged and leaned in to kiss Evvy as the song ended.

“And now go to bed!” he laughed. “Before one - or all - of us are fired! Then what would you all gossip about?”

Evvy _really_ did not expect him to do that, and her face was burning like a sunset. She looked around worriedly, but Leliana’s face registered only amusement. Meanwhile, the kids were still shrieking. “My soul has left my body and ascended!”

“This is the best school in the history of anything ever!”

“Ah, the man has learned a valuable lesson about performing!” Dorian called as he dismounted the stage. “Give the people what they want! Good man.” He clapped Cullen on the back when he finally arrived by his side.

“I hope that didn’t embarrass you too much,” Cullen said in an aside to Evvy, “Well, at least hopefully it didn’t embarrass you anymore than me singing you ‘Wild Thing’ while wearing crazy sunglasses did.” He chuckled.

“I was floored by that,” she admitted, laughing. “But not as embarrassed as I might have once been. This has all been too incredible for me to be very self-conscious. Come on, we’d better help get this place back to normal.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varric learns he's needed in "Metropolis" and makes all haste to get there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we've already established, Hawke is female and in a romance with Fenris in this story. They are in fact married; Fenris took Hawke's last name. He and Bethany finally make in-person appearances in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

Varric smirked as Marian Hawke’s face came into view on the laptop screen. “How’s it going?”

“Varric, that video...” She shook her head and laughed. “I never would have thought most of you had that in you. Solas, singing a solo? Cullen singing lead on ‘Wild Thing’? I never saw anything that made me laugh so hard from start to finish.”

“Only way it could have been better would be if you’d been here. But maybe next year we’ll do it again; I have a feeling nobody would mind.”

“Count me in.”

“How’d Sunshine like it?”

It was Hawke’s turn to smirk. “She’s watched it at least twice a day since we got the email and showed it to all the nurses at the hospital. Incidentally, you have about four marriage proposals pending when you get back to Kirkwall.”

“I’m flattered, but you know I’m taken.”

“I wasn’t about to explain to anybody that you’re not single because you’re in a committed relationship with your typewriter.” She paused. “Bethany told them you’re not available, though.”

He chuckled. “Where is she?”

“Lying down. Hang on.”

“No, Hawke, don’t both-”

“Oh, shut up. Unless she’s asleep, she’ll be mad if I didn’t let her talk to you.” Hawke, it appeared, was on her phone; Varric had the funny view as though he’d been picked up and was being carried through the manor to Bethany’s room. She knocked on the door, then opened it to reveal the younger Hawke sister lying on her side with a tablet computer in her hands. “Little sister, someone wants a word with you.”

Bethany lowered the tablet to reveal her very tired, thin, sickly-pale face. A smile crawled across her features. “Varric.”

“Hey, Sunshine...” It was costing his every ounce of strength to keep his anxiety from showing. “I heard you’ve been fending off my new admirers.”

She closed her eyes briefly and chuckled. “I love the video,” she said softly. “You can sing! I never knew you could sing!”

“Well, y’know, when you’re this multi-talented, you have to keep some of it under wraps so other people don’t get too jealous.” He forced a laugh.

“It can be our secret, then... but I want to hear you sing more. Maybe when you come home?”

Varric felt his expression soften immediately. “Sure, Sunshine. When I get home... I’ll sing any time you want.”

“I’ll look forward to that.”

“You get some sleep, okay?”

“Okay.” With some visible effort, she lifted a hand to her lips and blew a kiss toward the phone. Without thinking about it, Varric put his hand to the screen as if to catch it, watching her close her eyes.

“I’m glad you caught her awake,” said Hawke, walking softly out of the room and bringing the phone to her eye level again.

“She doesn’t look good, Hawke.”

“I know. The treatment is helping, but it leaves her weak and tired. Once she finishes the course, she’ll hopefully start putting weight back on; right now she says it hurts to swallow, she isn’t getting much food down.”

“Anything I can do? I mean anything, you just have to ask.”

She hesitated. “Any chance you could get home for a weekend?” she asked finally. “I hate to pull you away from Skyhold, I know how much work you have to do even outside of classes, but... I’ll be honest, she’s been asking for you.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?! Andraste’s ass, I’ll come home for an hour if that’s all I can manage!” He was flustered, and frustrated. “Let me see what I can pull off.”

“I didn’t ask sooner because I know you’re trying so hard to hold up the sabbatical masquerade. And I appreciate it. But at this point...” She shook her head. “Tell them the truth if you must. Just come home. Please.”

“I’ll call you when I have details, okay?” A note of panic was creeping into his voice. If Bethany was so unwell that she was _asking_ for him...

“It’s not that bad,” Hawke insisted, hearing the unspoken fear. “She’s fighting. I just think she needs medicine the doctors can’t give her.”

He nodded. “I’ll be there, Hawke. I swear it.”

With the Skype call concluded, Varric stumbled almost blindly out of the humanities tower and began texting his colleagues immediately. _I need everyone in the staff room for a bit. It’s not an emergency, but it’s about Hawke and I figure you all want to know._

He made his way to the briefing at once - he just hoped it would actually be brief. When he arrived, several pairs of eyes turned to him in confusion. From her place in the corner, Cass was worrying her lip, but it was Cullen who spoke.

“Varric, you heard from Hawke? What’s going on?” His tone seemed to mirror everyone’s confusion.

“All right, kids, fasten your seat belts,” he said with a sigh. “First of all, Hawke is fine. However, I’ve been... lying to you all for the entire school year. More than usual, I mean. She’s not in the Anderfels; she’s in Kirkwall. She took a year off because...” His hands gripped the back of a chair as he fought down the words of self-recrimination which sprang to mind. “Her sister Bethany - most of you know Bethany - is sick. Really sick. North Llomerryn virus sick.”

There were several gasps of concerned shock. “Oh! Oh, no, Varric, that’s terrible!” Josie said, her hand flying to her mouth. “Oh, is there anything we can do to help?”

“Not much. She’s already drowning in cards and flowers, so you can feel free to send more.” He chuckled soberly. “Pray, if you’re so inclined. Other than that, there’s really nothing to be done. They’re treating her and she’s fighting, but it’s been an uphill road.”

“ _Vishante kaffas,_ ” Dorian said slowly, shaking his head. “Why didn’t you say anything sooner? We could have...” He gestured vaguely, unable to come up with the words.

“Bethany wanted it kept as quiet as possible,” Varric explained. “But they want me to come home for the weekend, so Hawke told me I could tell you all the truth.”

Evvy watched him, thoughtful. She felt as though, for the first time, she was really _seeing_ Varric - how tired and careworn he truly was. “Is there anything we can do to help _you_ , then?”

“Nah. Thanks, though.”

From her place against the far wall, Leliana nodded and gave Varric a look of sympathy mingled with a glance that said the Headmistress, as usual, probably knew more than she'd allowed anyone to realize. “Well, please, take whatever time you need.”

“Just the weekend? I’m sure we could cover your classes if you needed to take longer,” Cullen assured him.

“If… if you could cover tomorrow and Monday, I could take a long weekend,” the writing teacher said thoughtfully. “That would probably do _me_ a lot of good; I don’t know how much actual help I could be, but seeing them would be just what the doctor ordered for this old grouch.”

“And for the Hawkes too, I’m sure,” Cassandra put in. “We’ll put our heads together and come up with a schedule for covering everything, you have my word.”

He gave her a grateful nod. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry I lied to everybody. This time, anyway,” he added, trying not to appear too sentimental. “If it had been Hawke herself, I’m sure she would have told you - but we were trying to respect Sunshine’s privacy.”

“Of course, we completely understand,” Dorian said. “I just wish I had known this earlier - I would have tried to be nicer to you. Maybe,” he added with a slight smile, hoping to give his colleague a bit of levity.

“And then I would have been convinced that _you_ were getting sick,” Varric countered, returning that slight smile. “Really, I’m fine. Worried as hell, but fine.” Lying came so easily to him, even with his friends.

Of course, Cass knew the whole truth, but she kept her face neutral as she nodded. “Well, if at any point you aren’t fine, let us know. We’re here.”

“Please, you want to do something for me?” His face as he surveyed them all was serious. “Treat me like everything is normal. Ask about the girls, but otherwise, don’t treat me any differently than you did an hour ago. I need to feel like staying here is the right thing to do, like everything is okay.”

The staff exchanged glances, but several people nodded. “I think we can do that,” Cullen promised with a tiny grin.

“Okay. Well. Good. Thanks,” Varric said finally. “I’m kind of relieved you all know now, to be honest. It’s been hard to keep this to myself for so long.”

“I imagine so. Although honestly, I’m shocked you _were_ able to keep it to yourself - you know what it’s like trying to keep a secret at Skyhold,” Dorian added.

“I guess I have Curly and Siren to thank for that.” He smirked. “They were so gosh darn pretty and interesting and oblivious to each other, they kept everybody else distracted. Myself included, I’ll admit.”

“Well then, you’re welcome?” said Cullen with a slightly bashful chuckle. “If that helped, even a bit, then I suppose I’m glad.”

“I’ll regale Sunshine with the whole story this weekend. It’ll probably take her mind off everything like it did for the rest of us, at least for a bit.”

“Well, good.” Cullen smiled. “Tell the Hawkes we said hello. We’re here for you, Varric.”

“Thanks, Curly.” Varric nodded in the history professor’s direction, but his gaze swiveled to Cassandra. She inclined her head slightly in response, seeming to take his meaning.

The rest of the teachers filtered out with little smiles of encouragement or nods of unity soon after. Eventually, only Cass remained, having taken the hint, and she raised her eyebrows with a look of vague concern.

“Bethany... is apparently asking for me,” he explained. “Hawke says it’s not that bad, but her new round of treatment is making her too sick to eat and I think she’s scared.” He slumped in a nearby chair. “I can’t do this. It’s killing me. I need to be there.”

Cassandra let her eyes flutter closed for a second. It was painful to hear Bethany was in this bad of a condition, and even worse to see Varric witnessing it secondhand. After a moment, she spoke. “Kirkwall is definitely the best place for you right now. Don’t you worry about a thing here, we’ll take care of the kids for you - just give the Hawkes our love, okay? And don’t rush to get back. They need you there.”

“Thanks.” He didn’t stand right away, however; he hunched over in his seat and sort of shook for a minute. “Sorry,” he muttered in a husky voice. “Need to get this out of my system. Can’t let Sunshine see me a wreck - she’ll think she’s dying.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Cassandra replied in a voice that suggested it was an order. “And now I’m going to do something you probably didn’t think I had in me.” Without hesitation, she came over to where he sat and pulled him into as comforting a hug as she could manage. “It will be fine.” She wasn’t entertaining any other option.

If Varric was surprised by the embrace, he was even more surprised to find himself putting his face in her shoulder. “This is a day of miracles, huh?” he muttered. “Thanks.”

* * *

Some eight hours later, he had packed, said a few hurried goodbyes, stopped for a specific gift, and caught the first available flight to Kirkwall. A taxi took him from the airport to the Hawke estate, and when she opened the door, it took a few seconds for the elder Hawke sister to believe her eyes. “You weren’t kidding, huh?”

“I work wonders, Hawke, you know that by now.” He gave her a hug. “Hey, Broody.”

“Varric.” His old friend raised a glass at him.

They exchanged pleasantries for a few minutes, then Hawke took Varric upstairs to drop his things in the guest room. “I think she’s awake. She had a pretty rough day with the nausea.” Tapping on Bethany’s door, she opened it a few inches. “I have some medicine for you,” she said.

Bethany raised her head at the sound of her sister’s voice. “Hopefully it’s better than the last stuff...” she replied, glancing towards Hawke’s hands to see what she had brought. When she saw nothing, she narrowed her eyes in question.

Hawke merely smiled. Varric, still concealed in the doorway, smirked to himself and started to sing, quietly. “ _Oh oh, I can’t even take it in... I left my heart in Metropolis..._ ”

Upon hearing the line from the song that had been her constant joy for days, Bethany readjusted herself as best she could, attempting to peer around the doorframe. That didn’t sound like a recording. Could it be? “Varric?” she asked, lifting an eyebrow. “Is it really you?”

“Ordinarily,” he said, stepping into the room, “I don’t do command performances. I make exceptions for beautiful women with the last name of Hawke... and I heard I was wanted, so here I am.” He softened and moved to her bedside. “Any requests?”

“Oh, Maker! It really is you!” she said with a faint laugh. It evidently caused her some degree of pain, as a wince briefly ghosted across her smile, but her eyes had visibly brightened. “Well, hello, rock star. You’ll definitely have to give me an encore performance later, but for now my request is you sit here and tell me all about what’s good in the world of Skyhold Academy.”

He smiled, then paused and held up a hand. “Hold that thought, Sunshine.” He went to the door and called for Fenris; when he appeared, Varric said, “You two go out. You both deserve a break. Head down to the Hanged Man and have a drink, play some cards. Put it on my tab.”

“I don’t think-” Fenris began, but Hawke interrupted him.

“That’s a great idea. Come on.”

Varric smirked as he heard the front door close several minutes later. “All right. _Now_ we can talk without being interrupted,” he teased, sitting down beside Bethany, who gave him a conspiratorial smile. “What do you want to hear first?”

“Well, for a start, I want to know all about your karaoke night! I mean, Cullen Rutherford singing lead on ‘Wild Thing’ and kissing the art substitute? Just thinking about it has been making me smile all afternoon.” She grinned coquettishly. “And of course, you can imagine my surprise seeing you up there.”

Varric tried to pretend his heart didn’t flip over at the look she gave him. “I’ll tell you a secret,” he said. “I only agreed to do that solo because they promised to film it so you could see it. I’ll have you know that I don’t risk public humiliation for just anybody, so I hope you appreciate it.” He smirked.

“Oh, more than you know,” she promised. “I watch it whenever I need a bit of a lift. So I watch it a lot. I’m over the moon at the prospect of getting to hear it live. Besides, it didn’t sound like public humiliation to me - it sounded like you gained quite a following. Well, more of a following than you already had, that is.” she smiled.

“Well, it sort of worked out that way,” he admitted. “Incidentally, your sister tells me that you made sure to tell your nurses I’m off limits. I appreciate that; you know Bianca’s the jealous type.” He paused. “Type. Oh, I made a terrible pun without even trying.”

Bethany smiled a slightly sideways smile at Varric’s mention of Bianca. “Oh, yes, of course,” she said, nodding in mock seriousness. A tiny laugh escaped her lips and she worked to keep the pain off her face as it did so. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too, Sunshine.” He tried to pretend he hadn’t seen the pain she was trying so hard to hide, tried to pretend it didn’t kill him. “Hang on, let me just check in back at the school so they know I’m being held hostage by a beautiful woman and unlikely to escape any time soon.”

“Flatterer,” she replied, wrinkling her nose playfully.

He texted a brief message to Cassandra, then tucked away the phone. “Now, you asked about Curly and Siren. This is a long story, so I suggest we get comfortable. I have an idea.”

When Leandra Hawke was murdered, Varric had been one of the only people who could console her younger daughter, and it was partly accomplished by doing exactly what he did now. He kicked off his shoes and, before she could protest, scooped her up in his arms (Maker, she was unbearably light). Whatever words she had opened her mouth to say were cut off and instead ended in a surprised squeak. Cradling her carefully, he settled himself down among her pillows so she was comfortably propped in his lap, head near his barrel chest. “How’s that?”

She blinked a few times. “Well, I can’t say I’m complaining,” she said at last, her face lighting in a smile. “All right. Spill.”

He sighed a little, thinking. “Well, when your sister couldn’t teach this year, Headmistress Nightingale put out the call for an art sub. But for some strange reason, we only got one applicant - or so I’m told. Evangeline Trevelyan, part of an aristocratic family in Ostwick. She turned up, got the job, and from what I’ve been told by our colleagues, she saw Cullen in the staff lounge and pretty much fell immediately. I guess if your taste runs to tall stubbled blonds with muscular shoulders and horrible ties, the attraction is easy to understand.”

“Maker, this sounds like something you would write in a book.” She smiled up at him, before growing contemplative. “I don’t know, I guess I can see where some people would be into that type of aesthetic. And are Cullen’s ties really that bad?”

By the way of a response, Varric pulled out his phone. “I have proof.” He showed her pictures he’d taken of several of the worst specimens.

“Oh. _Oh_. Yeah, okay, those are pretty bad,” she chuckled. “Hmm, I actually kind of like the one with the historical coins on it...”

“Evvy - Siren - gave him that one. It’s definitely better than most. Anyway, it didn’t take us long to figure out he was pretty smitten with her too.” He scrolled through the pictures briefly, finding one of the two together. “I dubbed her Siren because of those eyes.”

“She’s lovely. They make quite a pretty picture,” she appraised. “Let me guess - best will-they-won’t-they the school has ever known, right?”

“To the point where I could never put them in one of my books because no one would believe it. I think even the kids had a betting pool going. Dorian was ready to kill Curly - he dotes on Siren like a little sister, and she was upset because Curly would run any time she got too close. Skittish idiot.”

“Oh Maker, it sounds like a riot.” Bethany shook her head. “What happened? How’d he go from running away to kissing and karaoke? I need details.”

“As I’m sure you can guess, the rest of us had to help or it never would have gotten anywhere.” He chuckled. Using the pictures on his phone as reference, he told her about the dance club at school, the football game, Evvy’s sister’s health scare, the teachers’ outing, the Wintersend gift exchange, Cullen’s ensuing epiphany and consequent hospitalization, and finally the big kiss on the battlements when he came back. He dramatized a little in places, but the story was already so outlandish that it didn’t need much help.

Bethany was the perfect audience. She gasped when appropriate, she clapped at Cullen’s triumphs, she groaned at his failures. When the tale had ended, she was silent for a few moments, pursing her lips in thought. “Are you... are you messing with me? That can’t be what actually happened!” She managed a laugh.

“As I live and breathe, Sunshine, every word is the truth. He’s a changed man. Siren’s friend Mahanon is dating Cassandra, and the four of them had a double date at a karaoke bar. Apparently _that_ is what inspired the concert. He sang the song she’s named after, something about ‘beautiful Evangeline, queen of the night’. I should look it up.”

“Oh merciful Maker,” she gasped. “I wish I had been there to see that. Miss a little at Skyhold, you miss a lot.” She laughed and leaned her head back against Varric’s chest. “But of all the things that have happened, I most wish I could have been there for karaoke night.” She raised an eyebrow meaningfully.

“Is that a less than subtle hint for me to sing?” His chest rumbled as he chuckled. “Name your poison.”

“Maybe,” she drawled with a grin. “Come on, do you even need to ask? ‘Metropolis’, please. I’ve christened it my song.”

“Have you? Well, I’m not going to argue.” He tilted his head back a little and cleared his throat, then began the song. At the concert he’d needed the monitor to help with the words, but he’d listened to it often enough since that he no longer required assistance. He tried not to let his breath catch on the line about “ _As far as I can see, you’re the only one, the only one who can get to me._ ”

As Varric sang, Bethany pulled herself up as much as she could manage and sang along softly, to the extent her raw throat would permit. She allowed herself to curl up in his embrace and shut her eyes blissfully.

Only when he heard her strained voice die away into deep, even breathing did Varric stop singing. He sighed, looking down at her, and pressed a kiss to the top of her scarf-wrapped head. Carefully, trying not to wake her, he turned on the phone and took a selfie to send to Cassandra. _Never been called medicine before_ , he texted, _but I could get used to this_.

 _Now that’s what I like to see_ , Cass texted back almost immediately. _Told you Kirkwall was the place you needed to be._

_Never doubted it. But leaving is going to be hell._

_Why don’t you take a few more days? It’s no trouble, I promise. Everyone just wants to help in any way they can._

_We’ll see. First she wanted to hear the entire saga of Curly and Siren, and then she made me sing. Told me she considers Metropolis to be her song, which makes me worry that she’s smarter than I gave her credit for being._

_Well, you know better than anyone that the Hawke sisters are a couple of whips_ , Cassandra responded. After a moment, her next message ran, _I can’t even imagine how happy she was to see you._

He wondered if the smile was evident in the text even without an emoji. _She’s glad I’m here. That’s all I need._

_Good, good. You BOTH needed this. You both deserve this._

_Eh, she deserves better. But I’ll give her my best._

_I think she’s in the best possible hands, Varric._

He shook his head, smiling. _Good night, General_. Putting the phone away, he pulled a blanket up around Bethany’s shoulders.

* * *

By the time Hawke and Fenris came home and peeked into the room, Varric was sound asleep with his cheek resting on Bethany’s head. Hawke lounged in the doorframe with her arms folded. “You know,” she remarked idly, “I don’t know if I’m more amused or insulted that he thinks I don’t know.”

“Don’t know?” Fenris repeated. “What are you talking about?” His glance swiveled back and forth between Hawke’s amused glare and where Bethany lay. “Varric and Bethany?” He raised an eyebrow.

She nodded. “For a few years now. Not that he’s likely to tell her... he’s being all stupidly noble about it. I know this man like the back of my hand.”

“Hm,” Fenris mused. He was only surprised he hadn’t noticed before. “Well, if you know him like the back of your hand, any thoughts on what comes next?”

“He’ll stay here as long as his conscience will let him be away from the school, then he’ll leave and constantly worry. And he won’t say a word about it to anyone because he probably thinks either I would kill him or she could do better. Or both.”

“Well, you obviously know. Why not put him out of his misery?”

“I’ve been thinking about that. Mostly I’ve been trying to drop hints both that I know and that I think she might be receptive to it. Maybe the age difference worries him.”

Fenris glanced back at where Varric and Bethany were curled. “More than receptive, perhaps. It’s been a long time since she looked that content.”

“He came because I told him she was asking for him... which she has been. If she weren’t so fragile it would be easier to encourage him - like I said, stupidly noble. You know how he is.” She sighed. “You’re right, though. She hasn’t slept this well in weeks.”

“I know.” Fenris hesitated for a moment. “We may not be able to encourage it, but we certainly won’t discourage it either. She needed to feel normal again.”

“I think that’s best. Besides, who knows... she might be all the encouragement he needs.” Hawke chuckled. “Come on, let’s turn in. I think we can actually get a decent night's sleep ourselves, with him here.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varric escorts Bethany to her weekly treatment, and for a bit of shopping afterward. They pick up something a little unexpected for Cullen, while Bethany's behavior is a source of confusion for Varric.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

In the morning, Varric very carefully extricated himself from the still-sleeping Bethany and made his way to the guest room to clean up before breakfast. He yawned and stretched his way down the stairs. “Morning, Hawke family,” he said, pausing to scratch the dog behind the ears.

“Good morning, Varric. Breakfast is on the table,” said Hawke. “Dig in. You’ve got a special assignment today.”

“I do?”

“Bethany has her next treatment this afternoon, and unless I’m wildly mistaken, she’s going to want you to be the one to take her.”

“I don’t mind, but why?”

“If I had to guess, she wants to show you off to the nurses.” Hawke smirked.

“Well, that’s a pretty common motive,” he conceded, helping himself to some toast. “Everywhere I go, people who know me like to show me off to people who don’t.”

“Hm, I don’t know if I’ll be able to fit you through the hospital doors with that colossal head of yours.” Bethany smirked, having made her way down the stairs with a degree of effort and entering the dining room in time to hear the exchange. She levelled Varric with a gaze. “But you’ll come?”

He grinned at her. “You know I’m always happy to meet my fans. Of course I will, if that’s what you want.”

“Of course it is! The thought of you coming along makes the whole thing that much more bearable.” She glanced toward Hawke. “Not that you coming along hasn’t made it bearable, sis. But you know what I mean.”

“No offense taken. I know better than to think I can hold a candle to Varric.” Hawke tried to hide a smile in her cup of coffee.

“Hawke. Don’t sell yourself short. You come closer than most people.” Varric winked at Bethany; Fenris rolled his eyes with a chuckle and went back to his newspaper.

Bethany suppressed a giggle with the back of her hand before glancing up and down the counter. “And now, what do you all say to making me a cup of tea? And...  maybe some toast. Depending on how it all goes down, that is.”

“Atta girl.” Varric pushed the plate of toast at her. “You still take your tea the same way you did last time I saw you? Or do you need something a little gentler?”

“Surprise me,” she said with a shrug, accepting the plate of toast with a mischievous smile.

“Do you two need some privacy or something?” Hawke retorted.

“I think we can manage. Anyone else want tea?” Varric asked.

Bethany merely rolled her eyes playfully in Hawke’s direction; meanwhile, Fenris accepted the offer of tea with something that appeared to be a pointed glance at the elder Hawke sister. Whatever they were trying to telepathically communicate to each other, Bethany shrugged it off and set to the task of forcing breakfast down her throat.

Varric observed all the glances flying around, but despite his long-standing intimate acquaintance with all three of them, he wasn’t actually sure how to interpret any of the looks. He set to work making the tea, something he’d gotten used to doing at the school; cups of tea were helpful bartering chips and peace offerings now and then when tensions ran high between staff members, though this was rare.

“Now, this is the way our headmistress takes her tea,” he said, putting cups in front of Bethany and Fenris. “Useful knowledge to have, you know. It’s got a little bit of lavender in it, which helps with headaches, and also a little bit of peppermint, which helps with stomach complaints. I’m admittedly surprised that they work well together but she seems to like the combination. See what you think.”

“Mm, it’s lovely,” Bethany replied as she took a sip. “The Headmistress is a smart woman. It’s probably a good idea to just have a batch of this on standby for whenever you’re in trouble with her, I’d wager.”

“Sunshine, what makes you think I’m _ever_ in trouble with her? But I’ve occasionally made a bit of profit by suggesting it to those who are.”

“Oh, of course, I forgot who I was talking to for a minute,” she said impishly. “I’m sure you’re just a darling all the time.”

“Something like that. Besides, if I _did_ ever get into trouble, I could always sing my way out of it. Seems to be what draws the ladies these days.” He ate some more of his breakfast, glancing at Hawke with amusement.

“Well, maybe not _all_ the ladies, but certainly me,” Bethany replied with a wink. “I can’t wait to introduce my favorite rock star to the nurses. I think they half believe I’m lying about knowing you.”

Varric almost choked on his bacon. _Where did **that** come from?_ “Well,” he said when he could breathe again, “we’ll put all those nagging little doubts to rest and you can gloat for the rest of your days.”

“Sounds wonderful. There’s precious little else to do in a hospital except gloat, so I shall look forward to it immensely.”

Hawke listened to all of this without comment, but she did manage to catch Fenris’s eye as he turned the paper over. After a few moments of silence, she regarded her sister fondly. “That’s the most I’ve seen you eat in at least two weeks. How’s your throat feeling?”

“Not awful,” Bethany said. “Not wonderful, surely. But not as bad as it’s been. The tea helps.”

“You let me know anytime you want more,” said Varric. “What time do we have to be at the hospital?”

“Eleven o’clock,” she said, pulling a face. “I should probably go and make myself at least semi-presentable if we’re going to make it on time.”

“Look in your closet,” he said mildly.

“Oh? Well, now my interest is truly piqued.” She finished her breakfast and took a final sip of tea before heading in the direction of the stairs once more. “Be back soon.”

“What’s in her closet?” Hawke asked curiously.

“Oh, just a little something I picked up on my way here. Nothing special.”

However, the look on Bethany’s face when she returned a few minutes later proved that Varric was, as usual, lying. He’d brought her a beautiful Orlesian dress, which she modeled for the assembled group as soon as her feet hit the floor. “I’ve never had a prettier dress in my life,” she said, beaming. “Thank you, Varric.”

“Might be a little overly fancy for today’s activities, but it seemed like it might be something you would like,” he said, trying not to look at her. “I didn’t see one that struck me as being to your tastes, Hawke, my apologies.”

“You didn’t bring me anything?” she teased him. “I see how I rate.”

“I didn’t say that. I just didn’t bring you a dress from Orlais.” He chuckled. “But I hid your present. You’ll have to look for it.”

“How exciting, I’m sorry I’ll have to miss it,” Bethany responded, still fingering the hem of the dress fondly. “Eh, it might be a bit too fancy for the hospital, but I’m going to wear it anyway. Especially if I’m to be seen out with someone as famous as you, Varric.”

“Sunshine, you’ve been seen with me in public countless times. I’m not that arresting.” He was in typical teaching garb, sans the sport coat; his button-down shirt had the sleeves rolled to the elbows. “If you want to wear it, you wear it. It’s yours and you do what you like with it.”

“I don’t know, that was before you became a rock god,” she teased. “I’m keeping it on. I love it. Thanks again.” She crossed over and wrapped him in a big hug before disappearing again to finish preparing for her day.

“It’s getting deep in here,” Hawke deadpanned.

“I’ll say. Rock god? Even my ego isn’t _that_ big,” Varric deflected. The last thing he wanted was for Hawke to ask about this... flirtation. He didn’t exactly have answers that satisfied himself, so he certainly wouldn’t have any for her.

“Not what I meant, but I’ll let it slide. So where do I need to hunt for my gift?”

“Upstairs, in the library. That’s your only clue.” 

* * *

Bethany was leading Varric through the doors of the hospital at precisely eleven o’clock. “Here it is,” she said, gesturing around herself with a sigh. “My home away from home. Not exactly a palace, but they’re good at what they do. Come on, I can’t wait for you to meet the nurses.”

She made her way slowly to the correct wing of the hospital. When at last they got there, she grinned slightly to a passing nurse. “Told you I had proof!”

Varric offered a salute to the nurse, who did a stunned double take at the sight of his highly recognizable profile. “Sunshine, you aren’t overdoing it, are you? You want me to get you a chair or something?”

“I’ll be okay.” Bethany smiled as they made their way through the hall, where several other nurses had similar reactions to that of the first nurse. “I’m actually feeling a little bit better today, believe it or not. Sis wasn’t lying when she called you my medicine.”

“You can ease up on the flattery, Sunshine, my ego doesn’t need any more boosting.” He chuckled. “But you feeling better is the best news I’ve heard in a month or more.”

“I’m not flattering you!” she said, giving his arm a playful swat. “It’s true! I can’t tell you how happy I am you’re here. And thanks for agreeing to come with me today.”

“There’s no place in the world I’d rather be, I promise you. So, what do you need me to do besides prove my existence?”

“Well, that’s important, but...” Bethany briefly worried at her lip. “Moral support, mostly. A hand to squeeze. Someone to talk to while it’s going on. Is that okay?”

“Anything you need. Er... you’re not gonna have me sing for these people, are you? I didn’t exactly come prepared.” Varric chuckled again. “I mean, I _will_ if you really need it, but I wasn’t expecting it.”

“I would say that depends entirely upon whether they deem it necessary,” she replied, the smile returning to her lips. “Come on, the room’s this way.”

He gave her his arm and let her lead him into the treatment facility. “Good morning, Bethany,” said the charge nurse pleasantly. “Don’t you look lovely!”

“Morning!” She glowed. “Thank you. I know it’s a little much, but it was a gift and I just had to wear it - it was too gorgeous not to. Might I introduce my friend Varric?” She grinned, glancing to her side and gesturing with her head to the man whose arm was linked with hers.

“Pleasure,” he said, amused.

“Oh my goodness, it’s _you_!” the nurse exclaimed. “Bethany shared that video with almost everyone in the ward - it was some of the most fun our patients have ever had, watching you and your coworkers entertain your students. We’ve actually heard quite a lot about you.”

“It’s all true. Especially the exaggerated bits,” he assured her.

“See? I told you you’re a rock god,” Bethany said to Varric in a teasing aside before turning back to the nurse. “I gave my sister a bit of a break today. Varric is going to come with me during the treatment, if that’s all right.”

“That’s perfectly fine, dear. We’ll try not to mob you too much,” the nurse joked.

“Eh, I get that a lot. Sort of used to it.” He shrugged. “Between the book junkies and the music lovers, I’m going to have to start investing in disguises or something. So, meanwhile, show me where I need to be for Sunshine here.”

“Sunshine,” the nurse repeated. “That’s adorable. Right through here, please.”

As she had far too many times, Bethany followed the charge nurse into the treatment room and did as she was told, following the usual instructions. At this point, she could probably do them from memory. As she sat where directed, Varric was offered a nearby chair where he could provide Bethany any support she might need. “This is where the magic happens,” she joked weakly, trying to defuse the unease she always felt during this portion, no matter how many times she had been through it by now.

“Are you very uncomfortable?” He made a point of being within arm’s reach, and tried not to look too worried. “You want me to distract you with another story from Skyhold or something?”

“It’s not bad, it’s just...” she sighed. “This part always makes it feel very real.” She forced a smile and reached out for his hand. “I’d love to hear another Skyhold story. Anything you’ve got. Hit me with it.”

He folded his hand around hers and thought a little. “Well, I told you about Curly and Siren’s epic romance,” he said thoughtfully, “and I sent you the poem. I don’t think I went too deep into detail about what happened at that club, though, did I? How Curly punched a guy halfway across the room?”

“He _what?"_ A tiny laugh bubbled in her throat. “You most definitely did not tell me that part of the story! Oh Maker, what happened?”

“Well, this was after he and Siren had danced. She was the only woman he got anywhere near all night, and as I was informed later, Dorian more or less threatened his life about the whole thing. We had each promised her one dance, because she asked so sweetly that you just don’t say _no_ to a lady like Siren, and when I took my turn there were some unpleasant sorts kind of leering at her. I ducked in there ahead of them, but after that she sent me off and I went over to the bar. A couple people recognized me, because of course they did, and so I was telling stories.” He paused, chuckling to himself, and gave her hand a light squeeze. “So while that was going on, Siren had her dance with Curly, and then she decided to accept some offers to dance with people who weren’t us. That was her first mistake, of course. But she’s only a couple years older than you are and her upbringing was kind of sheltered and I guess she was sowing a couple wild oats while she waited for Curly to figure himself out. Anyway, he was on his way over to ask her for another dance when he realized she was in trouble.”

Bethany, as usual, was more than obliging as she listened to the story. “Ooh, how gallant. I can see why your poem describes him as a knight,” she said, grinning. “So what happened then?”

“This lowlife had her by the arm and wouldn’t let go. I don’t like to think about what might have happened if we hadn’t been around, so let me take the opportunity to say that _you_ should never go places like that by yourself. That was about the point that I noticed something wasn’t right, and I started heading over there. Well, he and Cullen had _words_ , and then Siren got out of his grip, so he started calling her a bunch of nasty stuff. I couldn’t hear them, myself, but I guess they were pretty horrible, and then Curly just pulled back and sucker-punched him across the jaw. He flew back a few feet. By the time his buddies got him upright again they were raring for a fight, but Bull, Dorian, Blackwall and I had all reached Cullen and were staring them down. The five of us are actually pretty intimidating when you put us all together like that. So they took off at a run.”

Bethany let out a gasp and immediately grinned from ear to ear. “He did _not_! Cullen? Cullen Rutherford the history professor, with the reading glasses and the ties and all the rest of it, _brawling in a club_? If anyone other than you told me that, I wouldn’t believe them.”

“Sadly, I have no proof of this one. But it’s true. Siren was a puddle of goo over the whole thing; he’s standing there in the middle of the dance floor, looking ready to kill, and she’s just gazing up at him like - well, like he’s her knight in shining armor. The men of Skyhold _are_ a little medieval sometimes, you know. I guess it comes with living in a castle. We’re kind of big on chivalry for some reason.”

“Well, I love it,” she chuckled slightly. “It feels like one of your books, except with people I know. So it’s even better.”

“Sunshine, I could never put most of what happens at Skyhold in one of my books. Nobody would believe it. And it’s been too long since you last visited, you should come when you’re feeling better.”

“I’d like that,” she said with a smile. Just the _thought_ of being better was enough to buoy her spirits. “I’d love to catch up on all the things I missed there without Marian sending me gossip. Although the gossip I get from you is pretty good too.”

“I do what I can. It’s not the same as running the streets of Kirkwall - but what is?” He squeezed her hand again. “All right, what else can I do help you pass the time? I always have a copy of _Hard in Hightown_ on my phone if you’d like me to read to you.”

An involuntary giggle escaped Bethany’s lips. “You know, that sounds perfect. Just don’t read it too loud or the nurses and other patients might get jealous that I have a famous author reading his novel to me.”

“Sunshine, part of the fun of _being_ a famous author is getting to do things for my friends that make other people insanely jealous. You would deny me that?”

“Well, that is true. How could I say no to that?” She smiled faintly. “Go ahead, make everyone green with envy. It’ll be quite the treat.”

“That’s my girl.” He settled back in the chair and pulled out his reading glasses. “Let’s see here. _Hard in Hightown_ , chapter one. Donnen Brennicovic...” His rich baritone did its best to drown out the machines and her discomfort.

She leaned back in her own chair, her eyes never leaving Varric’s face as she tried to hide her smile with her hand. Bethany had never smiled during her treatments, not even when her sister hovered nearby. Now, for some inexplicable reason, she couldn’t stop smiling. Well, maybe not that inexplicable... With his voice as her focus, she found the eternally long treatment passing by quickly.

After the first couple chapters, Varric paused and smiled at her. “Are you okay if I leave you for two minutes?” he asked. “Throat’s getting a little dry - I just want to grab a bottle of water from the vending machine in the hall.”

“Of course.” She smiled again. She had shut her eyes blissfully, allowing the rhythm of his voice to lull her; now she opened one eye and regarded him with a look of fond teasing. “But hurry back.”

Varric hoped she couldn’t see how much this was starting to get to him, like an itch under his skin he couldn’t properly scratch. Flirting with Hawke was one thing - they both knew it was meaningless, just another gesture of affection. This was different. “Not a second longer than absolutely necessary, Milady Sunshine.”

Once he left the room, a couple of the nurses came over to Bethany to keep her company in his absence. “I guess we owe you an apology,” said one with a laugh. “You really do know him!”

“I told you!” she said good-naturedly. “I’ve known him for years, he’s one of my dearest friends.”

“He’s not bad looking either,” teased another nurse. “Is he single?”

“Sorry, he’s off limits,” Bethany replied, with perhaps too forced a chuckle.

There was a collective giggle. “Well, he’s clearly very fond of you, dear.” Varric was returning, so they backed off just slightly. “Mr. Tethras, do you think we might induce you to record a reading of your book for our patients here? Everyone’s been enjoying this.”

“I’ll call my publisher after I get back to Skyhold and see what I can arrange,” he replied pleasantly. “Seems like the least I can do after the way you’ve all been looking after Sunshine here.”

Bethany didn’t have a chance to react to the nurse’s comment because of Varric’s return, so she was left to smile slightly to herself. She directed that grin in Varric’s direction when he agreed to do the reading. “Goodness, soon they’re going to name a wing of this place after you. You’re becoming everyone’s favorite.”

“What do you mean, becoming? I thought I already was everyone’s favorite!”

“Well, that’s true,” she said with a laugh, nodding toward the nurses. “Pretty soon Bianca’s going to get a run for her money.”

“Ooh, Sunshine, best not let her hear that. You know she’s a jealous girl - good thing I didn’t bring her.” He drank some of his water. “Should I keep going with the story?”

“I know that only too well,” she teased. “Please, continue. As long as I’m stuck in this chair, I want to hear your voice.”

He turned the phone back on, then frowned. “Damn, I forgot to charge it. Battery’s low... I’ll have to tell you more Skyhold gossip, then. Or sing. Or something.”

Her eyes glinted. “I thought you said singing was off the table?”

“For anybody else it would be, but I make exceptions for my Hawke girls.” He smiled. Hawke and Bethany - for very different reasons - were the most important people in his world. “You could ask for the moon and I’d see what I could do.”

“Well, the moon does sound nice. But for now, I think I’ll settle for my song. Even though you just sang it for me last night, I won’t say no to hearing it again.” She smiled.

“You’re going to get sick of hearing it by the time I leave,” he warned. “But I couldn’t say no if I wanted to.” Not when she smiled.

“I could never get sick of this song - or hearing you sing it,” she said, leaning forward as much as she could. She watched with a glimmer in her eyes as he drank a little more water, cleared his throat, and started singing quietly. She was able to sing along more than she had been the night before, although she let him do most of it - both to rest her sore throat and to hear him sing. It had been a while since she had felt as completely content as she did at that moment.

They were both rather startled when, as the song ended, the eavesdropping nurses started clapping. “Oh look, you’ve got fans too,” Varric said with a grin.

“Hardly,” Bethany replied with a slightly nervous chuckle. “They’ve been wanting to hear you sing that song, not me.” After a moment, she smiled again. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you, Sunshine.”

The charge nurse came over to help Bethany finish up, so Varric excused himself to give her some privacy for a minute. “See you soon,” Bethany said.

“So be honest,” the nurse said teasingly when he had gone. “Is he really just a friend?”

Bethany fixed her with a slightly mischievous glance. “Just a friend... for the time being.”

“Feisty!” The nurse laughed. “What’s the holdup?”

She sighed deeply. “Honestly, I don’t know. Probably the difference in our ages. Or he’s worried my sister will hate it. Either way, he’s going all noble on me and if I wasn’t sick...” She sighed again.

“Oh, honey.” The nurse patted her shoulder sympathetically. “Well, I wish you luck. He’s a doll. And he should realize you dressed up for him!”

“Thanks, I think I’m going to need it,” Bethany replied. “What’s worse, he’s the one who gave me this dress and he still doesn’t realize! Or maybe he does and he’s doing that noble thing. Men,” she rolled her eyes. “And if only this was my biggest problem at the moment.”

“I wish it were, sweetheart,” the nurse said with a sigh. “Soon, I hope, it will be. Although I feel compelled to point out that men usually don’t buy Orlesian silk dresses for just anybody...”

Bethany couldn’t help but smile in spite of herself. “I’d like to think so. I guess time will tell. But hopefully sooner rather than later.”

“Well, maybe you should find out if your big sister will kill him,” the nurse said playfully. “All right, dear, you’re free until next week. Do take care.”

The nurse passed Varric on his way back and gave him a little smirk. “You’re a lucky one,” she told him. “She’s a darling girl.”

“...I know?” Puzzled, he returned to Bethany’s side. “All set, Sunshine?”

Bethany was still smiling; she’d smiled so much since he arrived that her cheeks were starting to hurt. “Yep, free at last. And ready to get out of here.”

“Are you tired? Need to head home for a nap?”

“Not as tired as I thought I’d be.” She shrugged. “Besides, I want to spend as much time with you as humanly possible before you go.”

“Sunshine, I’m not running out on you just yet. I’m here until Tuesday,” he promised. “Feeling up to a walk around Hightown market? Kill everybody with how you look in Orlesian silk? I can scrounge a wheelchair if that’s too much exercise.”

“I would love that.” She beamed. “And I think I’ll be fine - it’ll actually be nice to get some exercise. I’ll let you know if I start to feel weak, I promise.”

“You’d better,” he warned with a grin. “All right.”

* * *

Several minutes later, they were wandering the marketplace, Bethany leaning on Varric’s arm. “I thought I’d do Curly a solid and see what they have in the way of emerald rings,” he confided. “Seems that Siren’s family has a tradition of arranged marriages and he wants to be prepared in case they try to set her up.”

“Oh Maker, that’s sweet of him! And sweet of you to want to help.” She grinned. “Don’t let anyone know or they’ll accuse you of going soft.”

“Sunshine, I’m a poker player,” he reminded her. “I know how to hide my intentions.” _And a good thing too_ , he thought. “Anyway, I’ll be relying on your superior taste in jewelry.”

“It would be my pleasure! I feel invested in these two - which is funny since I’ve never even met Miss Trevelyan.”

“You’d probably like her. I’ll look forward to introducing you sometime.”

“I’m sure I would like her. After all, if you think she’s good people, that’s enough for me.” Bethany smiled as they looked around the market. “Ooh, how about over there?” They headed in the suggested direction. As they arrived at the booth, her eyes went wide. “Oh, a girl could get into trouble here,” she said, gazing around wistfully.

“You get into as much trouble as you want.”

“Oh, Varric, I couldn’t. My sister would kill me,” she replied, her hand lingering on one of the display cases before she turned to face him.

Varric’s jaw tightened briefly even as he smiled. _More like your sister would kill **me**_ , he thought.

She turned again and looked around for a few moments, not noticing the tightness of his jaw. Lighting upon a small case of rings, she asked, “What about these?”

He studied the display for a moment. “These could work. Let me send Curly a couple pictures and see if he has a preference - he’s more familiar with Siren’s taste. Sparkler can always give him a second opinion if he needs one.”

“This is all very romantic - and rather unexpected for a man as slow to action as Cullen was, if your stories are true. Let me know if you want me to model them, they might look better on a finger than in a case.”

“That’s a great idea. You pick out, say, three or four that you like and I’ll send him pictures of them on your hand.” He gestured to the shopkeeper.

“That’s a plan.” Bethany set to her task and soon selected three emerald rings. The first was a gold band with four emeralds sparkling across it; the second was a silver ring twisted in a complex knot with an emerald in the center; and the third was a mixed metal band featuring a diamond flanked by an emerald on each side. She modeled them with a grin. “I like the third one,” she mused. “I wonder which one Cullen will pick.”

“Funny you say that - I like the third one best myself,” he said, snapping pictures. “Let’s see if Curly agrees.”

A few minutes later, a message arrived not from Cullen but from Dorian. “‘ _Cullen is an idiot and said he liked them all too much to decide_ ,” Varric read out loud to Bethany. “ _I vote the third. Besides, the picture of that one made him smile when he saw it, the sap. My love to the Hawke sisters_.’” He looked up and chuckled. “Looks like Skyhold’s resident stylist agrees with us. Of course, I have no idea what size Siren wears - I’ll get your size for now, Sunshine, and he can get it resized in Redcliffe if necessary. This one, sir, and your finest velvet box for safekeeping.” Glancing at his companion, he added, “Sure you don’t want to indulge? I’ll save it for your birthday or Summersday or something if you’d rather.”

“I’d better not,” she said with a sigh. “Just remember where we were. Then you can surprise me when my birthday comes by dazzling me with something brand new from here. Besides, you’re very generous, but you already got me this lovely dress. You’ve done enough.”

“If you insist. But let me know if you see anything else while we’re out - for you or your sister.” Varric paid for the ring and gave Bethany his arm again. “All right, where to next? Something to eat maybe?”

“I’ll try. Eating is touch and go, but breakfast went down okay, so maybe lunch is worth a shot. Nothing too complex, though - throat’s still a bit sore,” she said, taking his arm.

“You know, last time I was here there was this shop that had these great fruit ice things. Might be just what you need.” He guided her in that direction.

“Maker, that does sound nice. Maybe soon I’ll graduate to actual food,” she joked as they approached. “I’ll have whatever you recommend.”

“One blueberry pomegranate for the lady,” Varric told the server. “Tell them to put in some extra elfroot syrup. That should help your pain,” he added to Bethany.

“Right away, Mr. Tethras.”

“You spoil me.” Bethany smiled. “Sounds like you have fans everywhere. Can’t say I’m surprised.”

“After all these years? You shouldn’t be,” he teased. “And yes, I spoil you. I consider it part of my job description as an honorary Hawke.”

She laughed. “And thank goodness for it, too. What would I do without you?”

“You’ll never know, Sunshine. You’ll never know.” His smile was half a smirk, half real.

“I would be significantly more bored, that’s for sure.” She winked.

He just smirked again. “And we can’t have that. So meanwhile, what are you planning for the future? Your big sister’s going to come back to Skyhold, I assume, but what have you thought about doing? Hawke women aren’t content to sit around being noblewomen.”

Bethany felt her mouth dry out. “I don’t know. I’ve been a bit distracted here of late.” She forced her tone to be jocular, but the truth was that she hadn’t considered it much. It felt like tempting fate to imagine too far ahead these days. “Besides, it sounds like Skyhold is getting along quite well without Marian. Don’t tell her I said that.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it. And I know you have... but since I’m not allowing for any possibility but your full recovery, I thought it might be fun to talk about what interests you. Build some of those castles in the air I’ve heard so much about.” He paused to nod at the server who brought Bethany’s ice.

“All right, all right.” Bethany relented with a tiny smile. She thought for a moment, raising a spoonful of ice to her mouth as she did so. “Oh, Maker, that’s delicious. Well anyway, I know it sounds weird, but... as horrible as the hospitals have been, I’m actually finding the medicine a bit interesting. Maybe I should look more into that. I haven’t done much with my design degree, after all.”

“You’d be great in that field.” Varric was serious. “If you want to go back to school for medicine, we’ll make it happen.”

“We?” She smiled, raising an eyebrow. “If you tried to pay for medical school for me on top of everything else, my sister really would kill you.”

“Only if she had reason to suspect my involvement,” Varric replied smoothly. “Scholarship programs are remarkably easy to establish.”

“You’re sweet to even think about it,” she said. “Let me do a little research, though. I’m not sure if that’s really what I’m going to want to do. All I know is that if the Maker gives me a second chance, I want to use it. I need to decide what exactly that means.”

“Whatever you decide, I’ll help. You know that.” He nudged the hand holding the spoon. “You like it?”

She smiled her thanks before glancing at the ice. “It’s fantastic,” she said, pushing it toward him. “You have good taste.”

“I know that. You eat what you want, Sunshine, I’ll finish it.” He allowed her to feed him a spoonful, however.

She obeyed, eating more than she probably would have normally because it seemed to make Varric smile. After a while, she pushed the bowl toward him and declared herself finished. “My tongue is going to be blue for the rest of the day, isn’t it?” She giggled.

“Yes, but that’s part of the fun,” he pointed out, smiling. “You did well - your sister will be pleased.” He finished off the ice, happy that she got so much down.

Bethany laughed again and stuck her blue tongue out for a moment. “Good, she spends all her time worrying. If she can get even a little bit of joy from this, I’m happy.”

Varric softened, watching her. “You worry about her probably as much as she worries about you.”

“You can say that again.” She sighed. “After all, she gave up a year at Skyhold for me. She kept up that whole sabbatical routine for months. She’s working herself to the bone. I wish she didn’t have to go through this.”

“I wish neither of you did.” He sighed too, then stood and offered his hands. “Come on, Sunshine. Let’s go see what other trouble we can get into before you’re too tired.”

The smile came back to her face as she accepted the offered hands. “That sounds perfect. Let's go.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varric returns to Skyhold - possibly more confused than when he left

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

The night before he was scheduled to return to Skyhold, Varric did something he never expected to do: he texted Cassandra for advice. _General, things are weird._

 _How ‘weird’?_ Cass responded shortly thereafter.

_Bethany has been acting - oh hell. She’s flirting with me. At first I thought I was imagining it, but even her sister’s noticed. Keeps asking if we need a moment alone._

_Oh. Well, I’m no expert, but have you considered that maybe she - I don’t know – is interested?_

_Now that’s crazy talk._

_Why is that crazy?_

_Come on, General, you know why. Besides, I sure as hell have never thought of myself as being what she’d want._

_Maybe you should trust her and her judgment,_ came the reply. A second message followed shortly. _After all, it took Cullen almost having a heart attack for him to get his act together. Maybe Bethany’s illness has made her realize she doesn’t feel like waiting anymore._

There was a lengthy pause. _I’ll think about it. But her sister still might kill me._

_Give Hawke a little more credit than that. She just wants her sister to be happy too. You know that._

_I know, I know... I need to do better_. If he could have sighed in text, he would have.

 _From the sound of it, you’re doing a pretty good job already_ , Cass texted. _How’s she doing?_

 _Eating more and sleeping better_ was the proud reply. _She’s a fighter._

_Maker bless the Hawke sisters. Fighting is what they do. You really were what the doctor ordered, it seems._

_The nurses seem to like me_ was the next smug message. _Which was also a little weird. One told me ‘You’re a lucky one, she’s a darling girl.’ Tell me something I don’t know?_

_Sounds like they’re as invested in the two of you as our students have been in Evvy and Cullen._

_With less cause._

_I wouldn’t be so sure of that._

_I don’t know if hope is a good thing for me to have. I’m a writer; I know how stories go, and I tend to write tragedies for a reason. I wouldn’t know what to do with too much happiness._

_There’s a first time for everything. Take my word for it. Besides, you deserve a bit of happiness._

_Can I get that in writing and frame it?_

_Is there a disgusted emoji?_ she retorted. After a moment, she added, _It is true, though. I mean it._

 _Probably not one which could adequately capture the essence of your trademark noise_ , he snarked. After a moment, a second message added, simply, _Thanks_.

Cassandra smiled fondly at her phone, though she would never admit that if asked. _You’re welcome. You know I’m here if you need me._

_That’s terrifying, but I appreciate it. On a lighter note, ask Dorian about Curly’s plans._

_Oh? Well, now I’m the terrified one._

_Let’s just say Sunshine and I picked up something shiny he might need soon._

_Oh Maker, what_? There was a small delay in which she obviously texted Dorian for details; her next text ran, _WHAT?_

_You know me. I’m a helper._

_I don’t know what to say. Maybe thank you?_

_For what? I didn’t pick up one for Mahanon._

_Funny_. Even without tone, it could be imagined that Cassandra didn’t find that at all funny. The next message clarified, _For helping Cullen. At least, I think this is helpful._

_Sparkler can explain. I need to sleep for my flight tomorrow. Skyhold’s still in one piece?_

_Just as you left it and waiting for you._

_Fantastic. I’ll see you around dinnertime._

_Everyone’s looking forward to it._

_Of course they are, I expected nothing less._

_Ugh, go to sleep. Tell the Hawkes I said hello._

_Good night, General._

* * *

Saying goodbye to his girls was even more difficult than usual, which was saying something. “Daily Skype calls will just have to tide me over until the end of the term. But I’m glad I came... I needed this.”

“She needed it too,” Hawke said. “It was like watching her take a new medicine or something. Thank you.”

“I didn’t do much. I would do more if I could.” Varric was rarely this soft, except when it came to his Hawke girls. “When she’s well enough, bring her to school for a visit, okay? Everyone knows, now. They’ll be glad to see her, and you too.”

“I know,” Hawke said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “And I’ll definitely do that. Besides, she’s invested in the art sub’s romance with Cullen, so that just makes her want to come visit even more than she normally does.”

He chuckled. “The worst part is that I didn’t even have to make it a crazy story. It really is that crazy.”

“Well, the course of true love never did run smooth, did it?” she asked pointedly, a small grin pulling at the corners of her mouth.

“You’d know better than I would. Bianca and I never have problems.”

“Sure, Varric, because I was definitely talking about Bianca.” She folded her arms with an amused snort.

“You and Broody having issues I don’t know about?”

“Varric. Really?”

“Hawke. Are we actually talking about what I think we’re talking about? It’s sort of hard to tell, I’m not used to being so left out of my own conversations.”

“What we’re talking about is the fact that it’s fine,” A smirk of enjoyment crossed her face. “It’s all fine.”

“I...” The slow dawn of comprehension on his face was almost comical. “Wait, _what_?”

“That’s it. Just that it’s fine.” She smirked again. “Now, have you said goodbye to Bethany yet?”

“No, I wanted to wait as long as possible, let her rest. Also kinda wanted to get a picture with you two before I left.”

“I think we can make that happen.” Hawke smiled.

“I hate being away from you two, you know.” He shuffled a little. “You’re my family.”

“You’re our family too,” she replied. “Always.”

“Anything goes wrong, I’ll be home in a heartbeat. You know that.”

“Of course, I know. Say a few prayers it doesn’t, but I know.” Hawke chewed her lip contemplatively. “And I think these past few days have made a world of difference.”

“I’m glad. I know I spoil her a lot, but...” He shrugged. “I only have one Sunshine. You understand.”

“I do.” She grinned and gave him a wink. “Of course.”

“I’ll go get her for these photos.” Varric was privately a little mystified still, and Hawke’s words churned in his head as he made his way to Bethany’s room. “Sunshine? You awake?”

“I’m awake! You can come in,” Bethany called. “You didn’t think you’d leave without saying goodbye, did you?”

“Perish the thought! No, I came to bring you downstairs. I want a couple pictures with my girls before life drags me away from them again.”

“Ah, why didn’t you say so?” She grinned. “Let me pull myself together and then I’m with you.”

He smiled, but it was a slightly strangled smile. “I’ll wait outside, then.” This was driving him crazy, and not entirely in a good way. Apparently he had big sister’s approval, but he didn’t quite have his own. She was still young, she was still sick - and he still blamed himself for that fact.

After a few moments, Bethany emerged wearing the dress Varric had given her. “I know, I know. But if we’re taking a photo, is there any better outfit?” She grinned, taking his arm as they headed to the stairs.

Having mastered his own expression, he gave her hand on his arm a pat. “You’ll be the envy of the ladies at Skyhold,” he assured her.

“Well, I don’t know if I’d go that far, but I hope a nice photo will prove that you had good reason to come visit me.” She was of course still visibly unwell, but anyone seeing her could not deny that she looked better than she had before he arrived.

“No one doubted that for a second, Sunshine. They know how I feel about my girls.” Not entirely true.

“Someone’s looking well,” the elder Hawke complimented as they came into view. “Ready for that picture? Fenris can take it.”

“All set. On the couch?”

“Sounds good.” Bethany shrugged and arranged herself comfortably. “I have a feeling you want to be in the middle, don’t you, Varric?”

“Of course.”

Fenris chuckled as Varric settled down and draped his arms around the sisters. Immediately, Bethany repositioned her head so it could be on Varric’s shoulder. “Ready when you are, Fenris,” she said.

Hawke stifled a laugh and mirrored the gesture. Fenris shook his head, smiling. “Varric and his girls. You know, if it were anyone else I’d be insanely jealous,” he teased.

Once the picture had been taken, Bethany turned and wrapped her arms around Varric in an enormous embrace. “I’m going to miss you,” she sighed. “This has been fun. More than fun. Incredible.”

He chuckled, and though Varric was not prone to blushing, there was a suspicious tint to his ears. “I’ll miss you too, Sunshine. You keep getting stronger, okay?”

“That’s a promise.” She smiled. “So I can take you up on that offer to visit Skyhold. And so we can talk about those career plans again soon.”

“That’s my girl. Well, I hate to go, but duty and fangirls beckon.” He sighed and stood up. “Care packages will resume their regular schedule.”

“Say hello to the fangirls for me,” Bethany said, managing a tiny smile; she really hated to see him go. “I’ll look for the packages - they always make me smile. Safe travels.”

Varric embraced Hawke firmly and shook hands fondly with Fenris. “I’m a text message away, all of you. And I’ll be home again as soon as I can.” Turning back to Bethany, he softened his gaze a little before bending to kiss her forehead.

Bethany shut her eyes and sat in bliss for a moment before venturing to open them again. She smiled slightly. “There’s no stopping this, I left my heart in Metropolis,” she quipped. “See you on Skype?”

“As long as my heart’s still in Metropolis and the rest of me isn’t, I’ll be there,” he promised.

“Good, I’ll look forward to it. Bye, rock god.” She winked.

“Bye, fangirl in chief.” He winked back, and in spite of herself, she laughed. 

* * *

“Anybody miss me?” Varric asked languidly, strolling into the staff room. His flight from Kirkwall had been delayed, so he’d missed dinner.

“Ah, you made it!” Cullen was the first to speak. “We did miss you.”

“I did _not_ miss you,” Dorian teased from his place in the corner where he was lazily thumbing through a novel. He looked up after a moment, his eyes showing his true earnestness. “How are the Hawke sisters?”

Before Varric could answer, Cassandra came sweeping in to round out the little retinue. “Well, what took you so long?” she demanded, arms folded over her chest. “How was it? How’s Bethany?”

Varric smiled and pulled out his phone. “See for yourself.” He opened the photos and selected the one of himself with both girls’ heads on his shoulders, failing to realize that it was _not_ the last picture on the reel. “Bethany’s turned a corner, we think; the treatment is progressing and she’s starting to eat a little more.” He handed the phone to Cassandra.

Cass visibly softened almost instantly. “Oh, that’s wonderful news!” She beamed. “From your lips to the Maker’s ears. And what a lovely picture of you three.” Naturally, she swiped to see if there were any more pictures of the happy tangle and found herself staring at an (obviously clandestine) picture of Varric kissing Bethany’s forehead. A knowing smile crossed her features as she looked back at him.

Varric was charmingly oblivious, which was very out of character for him. He was too busy describing Bethany’s delight at the video of the concert and how much she enjoyed watching everyone’s performances - how she even shared it with the nurses and other patients at the treatment facility, and sometimes sang along with the recording. “Hawke says she watches it at least twice a day; she didn’t while I was there, but she had the real thing so it was different.” They chuckled. “Also, she’s easily the biggest fan outside of Skyhold of a certain living fairy tale; she wanted _all_ the details.”

It took Cullen a moment to realize this comment was directed at him. He glanced around and then suddenly the light of recognition dawned in his eyes. “Oh, Maker,” he said, rubbing his face with a sigh. “Ah, well. As long as it brought her a little joy, who am I to complain?”

Meanwhile, Cass still had Varric’s phone in her hand and was guarding its secret picture with an amused grin. “Varric, you might want your phone back.”

“Oh, go ahead and show everybody the picture,” he said, not thinking about it. “I don’t think Siren’s seen my girls before. Meanwhile, what’d I miss around here?”

“Oh, the usual,” Dorian said with a wave of his hand. “Your students were absolute gems. I substituted on Friday and every single one of your classes that day wrote me poems. It was lovely.”

“That did _not_ happen,” Cullen said with a sideways glance.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Dorian smirked.

“Ah, Varric...” Cass crooked her finger, still firmly in possession of the phone. “ _Which picture_ would you like to show everyone?”

“Which...?” She finally got his attention, and he took the device from her. “Oh.” His poker face held, but just barely. “This one. Just this one.”

“Thought as much,” Cass replied, making her way over to hold the phone up to Dorian and Cullen in turn.

“Now, if I was a scoundrel, I would be absolutely desperate to figure out what that whole exchange was all about,” Dorian offered. “Good thing we all know I’m the absolute picture of a gentleman.” He sobered. “It is a wonderful photo, Varric.”

Varric ignored most of what he said. “Hawke sends her apologies for the deception. I told her you’d understand why she did it,” he said seriously. “She, uh… I assume she’s coming back in the fall. We didn’t get much chance to talk about it.” He was suddenly torn on that subject; he wanted his best friend back with him, but at the same time, Evvy was such a part of the Skyhold tapestry now that it felt strange to imagine her leaving. “When Bethany feels well enough, she promised to bring her for a visit, though.”

“We’ll all definitely look forward to that,” Cullen said diplomatically. He of course knew it was a very real possibility that Evvy would be leaving at the school year’s end. They had talked about it... actually, the problem was that they _hadn’t_ really talked about it, mostly because whenever he thought about it, it made his head spin a little. And now that the truth about why Hawke had taken leave was known, hoping Evvy would stay also made him feel more than a little selfish.

“We’ll all be glad to see both of them, I’m sure,” said Evvy. “I look forward to meeting them; anyone Varric holds in such high regard must be fascinating.”

“That’s one word for them. Oh, hey, Curly - come give me a hand with my suitcase, would you?” Varric jerked his head toward the door. “I need to tell you all about this nurse I met at Bethany’s treatment.”

“Oh, yes, of course,” Cullen said, trying not to appear too suspicious as he rose to his feet. “I’ll be back soon.” As soon as he was in the clear, his eyes widened. “Well?”

“Dorian, Bethany, and I all agreed we liked this one best, so that’s the one you got.” He pressed the ring box into Cullen’s hand. “If the size isn’t quite right, there’s a jeweler in Redcliffe who can fix it for you.”

Cullen sighed a huge sigh of relief and anxiety all at once, but he smiled at his colleague. “Thank you, Varric. I am completely in your debt for this,” He peered down at the box, chancing a quick glance inside. “Maker, I have never been more terrified of a piece of jewelry in my life.” He immediately stowed the box in his jacket pocket as if it would burst into flames.

“It’s gonna be fine, Curly. This is just your backup plan. Hopefully you’ll be able to pop the question in your own time, rather than to protect her from her own family.” Varric shook his head. “But if those people are that cold, I can’t blame her for wanting to get away from them.”

* * *

With his suitcase deposited in his room (and his phone left there so no one would see something they shouldn’t), Varric followed Cullen back to the staff room and heard about the most recent developments in Skyhold. However, he wanted to talk to Cassandra, which he couldn’t very well admit without raising a lot of eyebrows. Fortunately, she seemed to know; she deliberately lingered while everyone else gradually peeled off and retired for the night.

“So,” he said, leaning back in his chair and putting his feet up, “about that photo.”

“‘So’ indeed,” Cassandra smiled, putting the finishing touches on a cup of tea. “You know there’s no judgment here, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“No, not that.” He shook his head. “I... before I left, I had a chat with Hawke. It was... pretty confusing. But unless I really misunderstood the hints she was dropping, she approves of... this.”

“Mm, I told you to give Hawke more credit,” Cassandra replied, drinking deeply. After a moment of contemplation, she arched an eyebrow. “But I’m guessing that still didn’t change your mind, did it?”

“No.” He picked up a coffee stirrer and twirled it idly between his fingers, not looking anywhere in particular. “Don’t get me wrong, it’s great to know that I won’t anger my best friend by doing anything. But I don’t actually know _what_ to do.”

Her mind replayed all of Varric’s previous arguments against a relationship with Bethany from when they spoke that day in his office. “Because of her age and because of her illness?” Cassandra asked, crossing one leg over the other. “Or because you’re afraid of the dynamic changing?”

“All of the above, I think.” Varric was rarely so serious, particularly with Cass. “She’s young, she’s sick, and she’s family, in her own way. I’m an honorary Hawke - I’m the last member of my own branch of the Tethras family, you know, and I’m not real invested in it. Being part of their family is way more fun. What if I screw this up? I know how stories work. Guys like me do not get cast as the romantic lead - that’s Curly’s department.” He ran a hand over his face. “Hawke’s okay with it and Bethany seems receptive... but I could really make a mess of things.”

“Look, Varric - life is not a book, as much as we may like it to be sometimes. And all I know is that, when I looked at those photos - both of them - I saw a girl who clearly adores you. So to the Void with who would be cast as romantic lead if this were a novel. You’re the writer - change the ending.”

“I’m not sure how. That’s... actually the other problem,” he admitted. “If you ever tell anybody we had this conversation I’ll deny it til I’m blue in the face, but I literally don’t know what I’m doing. That’s why my romance novel bombed. I had nothing on which to base it except conjecture. You think I pretend to be in a relationship with my typewriter just for laughs?” He paused. “I mean, that’s _part_ of it, but...”

“How do _any_ of us know what we’re doing?” Cass shrugged. “Love almost killed Cullen. Dorian and Bull are doing... well, whatever _that_ is. As for me - do you know what I gave Mahanon for Wintersend? A pocket knife. And yet he’s still here. My point is, we’re _all_ basing it on conjecture. That’s why it’s called a leap of faith, after all.”

“Yeah, the thing is - I know that.” He looked just faintly lost. “Everything you’re saying makes perfect sense and if we were talking about anybody else I’d be in complete agreement. It just feels weird because it’s _me_. That’s the best I can offer for an explanation. I never... hell, I don’t even know what I’m saying right now.”

“It’s all right.” Cassandra chuckled sympathetically. “And if there’s one thing I learned being both a soldier and a physical education teacher, it’s that no one can make you brave and no one can make you do something you don’t want to do. So I’m not going to browbeat you, I promise. Just... just maybe consider it. It’s not half bad, actually.”

“No, I’m sure it’s great. I feel like I just had a taste of it, to be honest.” Varric’s lips quirked in a slightly faraway smile. “We went to Hightown market to pick out Curly’s ring, talked about what she wants to do with her life once she knows she’s got it back... stuff like that. Maybe if I weren’t so damn scared of losing her this would be easier.”

“I know,” Cassandra sighed. She had spent most of the weekend thinking of Bethany’s condition with dread; she couldn’t even imagine how Varric had felt. “But maybe that’s the time when things are the most clear.”

“Maybe,” he conceded. “Let me... sleep on it. And I should probably let the girls know I made it back okay. Thanks, General.”

“Any time. You know that.” She smiled. “And now we should probably leave separately. If anyone saw that we were in here having an actual conversation, they’d accuse us both of going soft.”

“Andraste preserve us from such a fate.” He smirked.

* * *

Back in his room, Varric tapped out a quick text to both Hawke sisters. _Back at Skyhold in one piece. Everyone sends their love._

The text back from Bethany was almost instantaneous. _Aw, tell them all I said thanks. Miss you already._ The text from the elder Hawke came a minute or so later. _Give them my love too. It’s quiet here now_.

To Hawke, he sent a text that he was sure conveyed a smirk. _I could reach out to some of my undercity contacts if you’d like some caterwauling outside your window._ To Bethany, however, he was more sincere. _Miss you too, Sunshine. Left my heart in Metropolis._

 _Nope, we’re fine, thanks_ , ran Hawke’s reply, complete with a little smiling emoji. And then she went silent, almost as if she suspected Bethany might be texting him too. Bethany’s text read _Well, I left my heart in a school in a castle. Can’t wait to talk to it more soon._

Varric had to fumble quickly with the phone, which very nearly fell to the floor with _that_ revelation. He was desperately trying to think of what to say in response. He also didn’t want to wait too long to reply, lest she think she’d said something wrong. He floundered, his writer’s mind suddenly failing him. Desperate, he went for the only thing that made any sense. _Doesn’t matter much to me what it is that I do... as long as I’m coming home to you._

 _My song is even great when in text message form_ , she responded. After a second, her next message read: _A thousand miles feels like a million years._

He had to agree. _You’re the only one, the only one who can get to me._

 _Oh, oh, I can’t even take it in_. After a moment, she texted again. _Is it too late to call you and hear you sing that for me before I call it a night?_

He studied the display for a minute before dialing. “The answer to that question is no.”

“Good, I’m glad,” she laughed. “I’ll even sing it with you this time. It finally doesn’t hurt to swallow.”

He squeezed his eyes shut for a minute. “Make some more of that tea in the morning. I left you the recipe.” Settling down in his chair, he started the song.

Bethany allowed herself to sing along. It was hard to sing when he wanted to listen to _her_ sing, but he forced himself since she had asked. “All right, Sunshine,” he said when it was done, “time you got some sleep.”

“All right, all right, if I must,” she teased. “Good night, Varric. Thank you. Miss you.”

“Any time, you know that.” His voice was unusually thick with emotion. “Miss you too. And I’m coming home to you as soon as I can.”

“Good.” She laughed a contented laugh and hung up after a beat or two.

Varric stared at his phone, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. After a moment of bewilderment, he texted Cassandra.  _I might have accidentally proposed just now. I’ll keep you posted._

 _Wait what???_ Cassandra’s response came almost immediately. _How does someone accidentally propose? What’s going on up there??_

_How? With song lyrics. What? I have no idea. She said things. I said things. It’s a bit of a blur, actually. Maybe this is some crazy dream._

_Really? Would I be in it if it was a dream? Not to offend either one of you, but you might actually be as bad as Cullen at this point._

He snorted. Deciding he’d tormented her long enough, he took a screenshot of the conversation and sent it to her. _Translate this._

 _Oh. Oh, well, that’s promising, I’d say_ , came her reply. _I told you she adores you. Not that you need me to point that out, though_.

_Poor Sunshine. I always thought she had better taste than that. But seriously, did I propose or not? Even I can’t tell, and I’m the one who said this stuff!_

_I think you’re safe. I didn’t see ‘will you marry me’ or any combination of those words, so for now I think it’s just playful flirting... or something like that. It’s cute, though._

_Never been accused of cute before. That’s new. Okay, well, good night then._ He chuckled and put the phone away.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An uninvited guest comes to Skyhold, and Evvy learns the school's secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may recall us mentioning Evvy's Great-Aunt Lucille earlier in the story. Well... here she is. For those of you who play as human nobles in DA:I (or who watch videos of the Wicked Grace scene), you may recognize her as the central figure in the Inquisitor's Wicked Grace story about the Antivan opera. We flesh her out a bit here, and not in a good way.
> 
> Also, some things are revealed about Skyhold Academy and what exactly it means to so many of the students...

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

Evvy, in Varric’s absence, had sent her parents the direct denial of her intentions to either return permanently to Ostwick or to enter any marriage they might decide to arrange for her. To her surprise, she had a response much sooner than she anticipated, and when she opened it the day after the author’s return, she wasn’t sure what to expect.

 _Your news isn’t completely unexpected,_ her mother’s tidy handwriting informed her. _We had the pleasure of a visit from my extra son the other night, and he spoke highly of all your new friends, particularly this Professor Rutherford. He also showed us a clip on his phone of the gentleman serenading you, which I don’t mind telling you was quite the shock. He’s certainly very handsome._

_You’ve always been the one to buck tradition, Evvy. Perhaps that’s not such a bad thing. Mahanon tells us that he’s never seen you happier. We’d be very glad to have you bring both the professor and the young man to the family estate this summer, so that we might be better acquainted with them. I still am not entirely sure that you adopting this boy is the best idea, but it seems to mean so much to you that we will offer no more advice against it._

Dazed, she read the lines repeatedly. They were... accepting it? Letting her live her own life? Hurriedly she pulled out her phone and texted Cullen. _Where are you?_

 _I’m in my classroom, not doing anything pressing,_ he responded. _Is everything all right?_

 _I’m on my way. News._ She all but ran from the campus post office to the humanities tower, and was a little flushed and out of breath when she got to his class.

“My parents,” she gulped, “got my letter. About refusing the arranged marriage.”

“Oh?” Cullen was on his feet at once and could hear himself stammering. “What did they say?”

“That - that it’s - okay.” She looked at the papers clutched in her hand. “They want to - to meet you. And Cole. Apparently Mahanon told them how happy I am.”

“Meet me? Meet me _and_ Cole?” For a moment he was floored. Then, he regained his senses and reached out to hold her shoulders. “Oh Maker, that’s wonderful! Darling, I’m so glad they didn’t force your hand.” _Or mine_ , he added silently.

“Me too. So I - I wanted to tell you as soon as possible - but I didn’t want to text it. It was too important.” She chuckled weakly. “I should probably tell Cole, though, soon. I wish I’d get the official decision.”

“I do as well,” he said, kissing her forehead in gentle reassurance. “It’ll come soon. And you know that no matter what - even if they say no, which I rather doubt - we’ll do everything in our power to fight for Cole. To make sure he can really be called your son. _Our_ son.”

“I know.” She smiled. The smile vanished, however, when she heard a voice calling from the hallways.

“Siren! Siren, you here?”

“In here, Varric!”

Their friend appeared a moment later. “Been looking everywhere for you - should have started here,” he noted. “You’d better get down to the courtyard. Some woman’s looking for you and she does _not_ seem happy.”

“Woman?” She crossed to the window and peered outside. “Oh, _no_.”

Cullen’s eyes immediately went wide and he crossed to look out the window with her. “What? What’s the matter?” He had a vaguely sinking feeling that he hoped would prove untrue.

“It’s my Great-Aunt Lucille,” she said grimly. “I’ve been afraid she’d descend on Skyhold at some point. Muster the troops and release the dogs, we’ve just been invaded.” She was only partly kidding.

“I was worried you were going to say that’s who it was.” Cullen’s face fell, but he forced a weak smile for her sake. “Well, I am your knight, my lady, so I will defend you no matter what.” He kissed her hand. The words may have appeared jocular, but he found himself feeling incredibly earnest about the whole thing.

“I know you will. But honestly, there’s nothing she can do to me - not here. She might think there is, but there isn’t.” Evvy set her jaw. “I’ll go and welcome her to Skyhold. I’m sure she’d love a tour.”

Varric, meanwhile, was tapping at his phone. _Anybody available, get down to the outer courtyard_ , he told the other staff members. _The rainbow of Skyhold might need backup._ By the time he sent the message, Evvy was already setting off to greet her aunt.

* * *

Lady Lucille Trevelyan was a woman of excessive importance, who was gazing around herself with the uncomfortable appearance of one who is not as able to disapprove of something as much as she’d hoped. Well, a castle was a castle. She was of a larger frame than her great-niece, whom she observed imperiously as she approached. “Ah. There you are.”

“My dear aunt. What an unexpected pleasure - welcome to Skyhold.”

Cullen followed Evvy down at a respectable distance - just close enough at hand if she needed backup, obvious enough that his presence could not be ignored. Already he did not appreciate the way this woman was looking at Evvy and he tried not to let his annoyance sit too obviously on his face.

“So this is it, is it? I expected something smaller for such an exclusive place. Though ‘exclusive’ isn’t the right word, from what I hear.” Aunt Lucille sneered. “I suppose you know what brings me.”

“I have my suspicions, but I can’t say I know for sure, no. Would you care to come inside to take some refreshment?”

“I think not. This isn’t a social call - this is a reminder of your duty to the Trevelyan family.” She placed both hands on the handle of the cane which rested before her like a weapon at the ready. “I hear from your honored father, my nephew, that you have once again refused to uphold our traditions.”

“My dear aunt, our traditions are so grossly outdated that even the Orlesian court doesn’t hold them as anything better than quaint.” Evvy’s voice was even, but she knew that it wouldn’t stay that way long. “Someone needs to move us into the modern age and I guess it’s me.”

“And you’re still proceeding with this... adoption. A complete nobody, no status, nothing to bring to the family.”

“Cole is my son,” she said firmly.

Cullen felt his mouth turn up in a smile. There was always a power that came when she said those words - a power that no paperwork, no agency, no disapproving family member could ever erase. Some of the other teachers were starting to gather around him, watching in concern; Dorian looked pissed and was making no effort to conceal it.

“You don’t even have a residence or permanent employment. You’ll fall back on the family name and fortune and expect the rest of us to support you and him both.” Aunt Lucille sniffed. “It’s as well you refused the arranged marriage - I doubt we can find anyone to take on the double burden you now present.”

“Why?” Cullen realized he was speaking before he could stop himself, moving to close the distance between himself and Evvy. “Why do you doubt that anyone would want to be with your great-niece, Madam?”

Aunt Lucille blinked at him for a moment, as though one of the rocks had just started talking and she didn’t understand it. “Oh,” she said, “you’re him, are you?”

Evvy was grateful for Cullen’s backup, though sorry to bring him into this. “My dear aunt, allow me to present Professor Cullen Rutherford, our history teacher, formerly of the Fereldan armed forces,” she said. “My great-aunt, Lady Lucille Trevelyan. Yes, aunt, this is ‘him.’” She stared a challenge at her relation.

“I’m honored to meet you,” Cullen lied, bowing his head respectfully. “I’ve heard a lot about Evvy’s remarkable family and she tells me they’ve heard about me.”

“I’ve heard enough,” said Aunt Lucille, flatly. “If you want to saddle yourself with the weight of my niece, that’s entirely your decision.” She turned back to Evvy. “Your parents, I know, are once again allowing you to do whatever fool thing you choose with your life, but _I_ will not sit back and watch you ruin your father’s good name. I’ve already submitted my objections to the adoptions agency which is reviewing your application; you can likely expect the rejection very soon.”

“ _Kaffas_ ,” Dorian swore from the sidelines, balling his fist. “Let me in there, just for one second, I swear.”

“No,” Cassandra hissed, holding his arm. “Not yet. Let them handle this.”

Cullen immediately felt as if someone had drained the blood from his body. His cheek twitched ever so slightly in agitation, but he forced his indignation and anger to lie still beneath the surface. “Madam, if I may be so bold - Cole is a remarkable young man who has endured more than his fair share of hardships. Your niece merely wants to give him the life he deserves. And I want to do the same thing. I fail to see the harm in doing right by all the Maker’s creatures.”

“I can’t say I’m surprised,” said Aunt Lucille. “It’s fine to do charity work, Evangeline, but you take it too far. That’s always been your problem. You’ve always picked up what other people threw away and tried to fix it, whether it was worth fixing or not. Some things can only be repaired so many times.” She glanced briefly at Cullen, as though including him in her assessment.

Evvy’s eyes narrowed. “You overstep yourself, my dear aunt,” she said. “You’re not in Ostwick just now, and your voice doesn’t carry as much weight here. Say what you want about me, I don’t care - but you will _not_ insult my friends _or_ my students. And as for Cole, oppose it all you want. I don’t need a piece of paper to make him my son.”

“Slay them, child,” Dorian whispered. He was not the only one to silently clap for Evvy’s boldness.

From his position next to her, Cullen found himself beaming. He reached down to take her hand, both in love and in solidarity. “And as everyone in this school already knows, Lady Trevelyan, I will do anything to support Evvy. As would all of us here.” He gestured behind him. “Any one of us would catch a bullet for your niece, but no one more so than me. Formal opposition, written disapproval? They mean nothing to me. Nothing at all.” He was done feeling embarrassed or shy about the whole thing. Not when it was this important.

It wasn’t until Cullen mentioned them that Evvy realized they had an audience, and she shot her colleagues an apologetic look. She hated that they had to see this, though she was grateful for their presence.

“Oh, I’m very glad that Evangeline has someone to help her be even more of an embarrassment to this family than she already is,” said Aunt Lucille, lip curling slightly. She shook her head. “I told your mother she should have stopped at four. But no, she had to have a mouthy fifth child who has never understood duty or dignity.” She drew herself up to her full height, clutching her cane. “Well, I came to try you. I thought you might finally have learned to see reason. But it’s clear that it was a wasted effort.”

“I’m sorry that you came all this way only to insult me,” Evvy replied. “May I suggest that next time you just send a card?”

“Insolent child, I have done with you. Your father will hear about this meeting.” They glared at each other, and Aunt Lucille concluded by saying, “You have quite thoroughly disgraced the Trevelyan name.”

“Consider it my finest hour.” Evvy’s voice was quiet.

Despite the vitriol in this dreadful woman and the insults she found necessary to lob at her own flesh and blood, Cullen found himself smiling. It truly _was_ Evvy’s finest hour as she put her awful aunt in her proper place. He gazed at her fondly. “Well, to quote a good friend and colleague of mine - insolence...  I like it.”

“I taught you all so well!” Dorian called from the crowd. “The students have become the masters!”

“It seems you fit in here quite well,” said Aunt Lucille, unimpressed. “I’ll leave you to it. Maker turn His gaze on you; I certainly shall not do so any longer. Henceforth I’ll have no part of you, Evangeline.”

“Do you promise?” her niece inquired in a mock innocent tone. Aunt Lucille deigned no reply, but stalked away to the waiting car which had brought her to Skyhold. Once the vehicle had driven out of sight, Evvy felt her knees buckle and she quickly grabbed Cullen’s arm to keep herself upright. “Well. That was… bracing.”

Cullen immediately pulled her into a strong embrace, stroking her hair fondly. “I have never been so proud of anyone in my entire life,” he whispered. “You were brilliant. Are you all right?”

“I will be. Right now I’m a little rattled.” She pulled back, and gave herself a bit of a shake. “I’m sorry you all had to see that,” she said, addressing herself to the rest of the staff. “My cousins and I call her ‘Hurricane Lucille’ for a reason.”

“What a horrible woman. She and my father should get together and have tea sometime,” Dorian remarked, striding over. “Sorry? There’s nothing to be sorry about, you were fantastic. I’m just sorry she didn’t get a chance to talk to me - my background would really make her scream. Do let me send her a detailed letter at some point, won’t you?”

Evvy laughed shakily at that. “I promise you, the rest of my family isn’t that bad. Varying degrees of acceptance, but nobody’s as hung up on ‘the Trevelyan honor’ as Aunt Lucille. The only thing she ever accomplished in life was marrying into nobility so she thinks it’s the only thing that matters.”

“Well, it’s over now,” Cassandra said, stepping forward. “And I don’t know about the rest of you, but I think that Evvy’s incredible display is a call for a bit of a celebration. What do you say we all meet in the staff room to partake of those refreshments you offered, Evvy?”

Evvy was a little surprised that they seemed to think her actions were heroic to some extent; she was so embarrassed and angry about Aunt Lucille’s behavior that she hardly even remembered what she had done or said. “If you want, I’m not one to object,” she replied. “Just... give me a moment to catch my breath.”

“Sounds good, take your time,” Cassandra said, placing a friendly hand on her shoulder.

“I’ll get your hot chocolate together then, shall I?” Dorian added with a wink before drifting off.

Soon Cullen was the last to remain. He stroked her hands as if trying to warm them. “Would you like me to go?”

“Has hell frozen over? Because that’s the only way I could ever see myself wanting that,” she joked feebly.

“Good,” he laughed. “I wasn’t too keen on the idea of leaving anyway.”

“Oh, Cullen, I’m so sorry. She had no right to speak to you like that. And you were marvelous, standing up to her the way you did.”

He gave her a slight smile. “Of course, I am your knight after all. But Evvy, please don’t apologize to me. I want to apologize to you.” He tried to hide the fact that Lucille’s words about Cole’s adoption were still ringing uncomfortably in his head.

“What do you mean, you want to apologize to me? Whatever for?”

“For everything. For all of it. For the way she thought she could interfere so completely in your personal matters. How could she do such a horrible thing as put in a complaint against Cole’s adoption? He’s an orphan you’re trying to help, for the love of the Maker!”

“I’m sure the Maker has a plan even for someone like Aunt Lucille. I mean, if nothing else, she serves as a bad example,” Evvy quipped. “Forget her, love. It’s like Mahanon told you - she’s never liked me. Her opinion means nothing to me. She can’t stop me from being Cole’s mother.”

He sighed after a moment. “You’re right, of course.” He smiled, kissing her cheek. “I’m putting her right out of my mind. Now, what do you say to catching up with the others?”

“I sort of like being monopolized by you, but I suppose it would be rude not to join them.” She smiled. “Besides, it _is_ cold out here.”

“I’m sure there will be plenty of other opportunities for me to monopolize your attention,” he said, grinning, as they set off. “As for the cold, would you like my jacket? Dorian told me that the last time I did this, I nearly killed you, so I’m asking out of an abundance of extreme caution.”

She laughed. “You did,” she replied, “but that’s because you already had me so starry-eyed that it was a challenge to walk upright. I’ll be all right, I’m still warm from being angry.”

* * *

They reached the staff room, still hand in hand, and Evvy was a little flustered by the welcome which met her. “One question,” she said, sitting down and accepting the hot chocolate Dorian presented with a flourish. “How did you all end up out there in the first place? I didn’t think Aunt Lucille was _that_ loud.”

“Well, you might say we were summoned,” Dorian said with a glance in Varric’s direction. “And of course the idea of you needing backup brought us all to attention at once. Hope you didn’t mind too much.”

“Not at all. I’m very grateful - just really unhappy that the first member of my family anyone got to meet was the worst one.” She smiled, however. “It doesn’t matter. She can’t hurt me anymore.”

“Look on the bright side - at least there’s nowhere to go but up. Unlike with my family where there’s nowhere to go but down,” Dorian offered, getting to his feet and crossing over to place his hands on Evvy’s shoulders. “Bravo, and well done.”

She chuckled, reaching up to pat his hand. “It felt good to tell her off, even just a little. Who does she think she is, coming in here like that? Not only trying to tell me how to live my life, but putting down Skyhold itself?”

“Well, if I may,” said a new voice, and they all turned to see Leliana. “I heard about the incident.”

“Oh. Oh, I’m _really_ sorry.”

Leliana merely held up a hand, offering a small smile. “There is nothing to apologize for, Evvy. But I do think it’s time you learned the truth about our school.”

Cullen narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. “I’m actually shocked no one said anything before...” He sounded almost confused.

“It didn’t exactly come up in conversation,” Dorian replied.

“And you know we tend to be selective about the subject,” Josephine added.

“I don’t understand,” said Evvy.

“Skyhold is no ordinary school,” Leliana said. “It has a reputation for being very prestigious and highly selective - and it _is_ highly selective, but not the way people think. Every student here is hand picked to attend by me, and they’re not chosen for their skills or intellect. They’re chosen because they need a safe place.” She folded her hands and paced a little, building steam.

“Our esteemed President and First Lady claim to be graduates. That’s not actually the case,” she said. “Alistair Theirin is, as I’m sure you know, the last living member of the old family who used to rule Ferelden before it became a democracy. He grew up an orphan who lived in loneliness and despair, even after he made some reconnection with his birth family. He always says he never knew what happiness was until he met his wife, but he’s not just being romantic when he says it. They aren’t graduates of Skyhold - they’re its _founders_. They appointed me headmistress so I could find other children like Alistair had been. I use my...  connections to find out who needs us most, and Miss Harding – you remember her from your first day – Miss Harding brings them here to be safe and loved.”

“Some of our kids are like Cole,” said Varric. “Orphans. Others come from abusive families. And some come from good loving families who just fell on hard times. Each kid has their own sad story. But here at Skyhold... well, we try to rewrite the tragedies into something better.”

“And for what it’s worth, we're sorry we didn’t tell you,” Dorian offered. “We play that secret a bit close to the chest here - I think your aunt demonstrated why. But you’re part of the family, so now you can be part of the secret too.”

Evvy digested this slowly, looking from one to the next. “That... that does explain a few things,” she said finally.

“We didn’t lock you out of the loop, as the saying goes, because we didn’t trust you,” Leliana added. “The truth is, most of the resident staff doesn’t know Skyhold’s secret. Only the permanent teachers do. But after what you did today, I felt it was appropriate to let you know. We’ve had temporary staff before, but never one who so well understood the spirit of Skyhold.” She chuckled. “You’re one of us.”

Cullen squeezed Evvy’s hand gently. “I _am_ sorry. I wanted to tell you, especially when you began the adoption process for Cole, but it’s not for me to tell. But yes, you’re one of us.” He smiled gently.

She shook her head. “I can understand why no one said anything. And I’m honored - really - to be in on the secret. I’m just glad that… that I got to be part of something so important, even if it’s just for a little while. Thank you.”

Cullen’s smile broadened in obvious relief. “And hopefully if Cole’s adoption goes through, you’ll be able to be a part of it forever.” He tried once again to not indulge the selfish wish of Evvy staying at the school.

“One way or another, Skyhold will stay a part of my life,” she promised. It hurt to think otherwise.

“All right, well - now that the masks are off of this charade,” said Varric pleasantly, “anybody have any other spectacular secrets to confess? What happens in the staff room stays in the staff room, you know.” He smirked.

“Funny line of questioning,” Cassandra murmured from her place in the corner and busied herself with making a fresh pot of coffee before anyone could question her.

“I suppose this would be a good time to bring up the concert,” said Josephine. “It appears that some of our students did in fact post the footage to social media and it’s drawing some... questionable commentary. How shall we respond?”

“Depends on what kind of questionable commentary,” Cullen said, flushing slightly.

“Is it naughty commentary?” Dorian smirked. “Marriage proposals and other assorted propositions? I know I for one made the tabloids back home and I couldn’t be more pleased.”

“I have a tally of offers of marriage and other, less savory offers,” Josephine reported. “Cullen is in the lead, currently, but not by much. Varric and Bull are almost tied for second place. There are some truly awful remarks directed at a few people which I will not repeat, mostly vulgarities. Also I’ve been told that one of the social media sites actually crashed due to the traffic triggered by the video.”

“What? Vulgarity? On the internet?” Dorian clutched a hand to his chest in fake distress. “What _is_ the world coming to?”

“Ah, yes, the girls in my first period class were rather upset about that site crashing the other day,” Cassandra remarked. “I had to spend half the class confiscating cell phones.”

Meanwhile, Cullen had turned a deep shade of red, the kind that hadn’t often been seen since his relationship with Evvy began. “Oh, Maker’s breath,” he muttered.

Evvy, for her part, was mostly amused, and patted the curly head fondly. “There, there,” she said. “I’ll protect you from your fans.”

“I’m in second place on the proposal chart?” Varric raised an eyebrow at Josephine. “Don’t mention that where Bianca could hear it. You know she’s the jealous type.”

Cassandra rolled her eyes gently. Meanwhile, Dorian plowed on. “Is it really necessary to give any type of response? I’m sure something else will come along soon enough and they’ll forget all about us. Although I’m of the opinion that we were rather unforgettable, if I do say so myself.”

“No, there’s probably no need for an official response. It was just the closest I could get to confessing a secret,” Josephine admitted with a smile. “And I thought you’d all want to know.”

“Ah, how very crafty of you, Ms. Montilyet,” Dorian said approvingly. “Anyone else feel like sharing? Come, come, we’re all family here.” His gaze swiveled to Cullen, who narrowed his eyes in response.

Evvy decided she didn’t want to know what Dorian was trying to imply. “Say, Varric,” she said, attempting to turn the conversation, “didn’t you tell me you were going to be recording your books for the hospital back in Kirkwall?”

“Yeah, still working out the details with my publisher. But when I was visiting the girls, the nurses heard me reading to Bethany during her treatment and pretty much begged.” He sighed. “Work, work, work.”

“How much work can it be?” rumbled Blackwall. “You’ve always been in love with the sound of your own voice.” There was no malice in the jab, however.

“Well, it certainly sounds like Bethany enjoyed showing you off,” Cullen added, grateful the conversation had turned from him and left him relatively unscathed. “Hopefully your publisher doesn’t keep you waiting too long, I’m sure they’re all very eager.”

“Yeah, she did at that,” Varric admitted. “Apparently she’s been the hit of the treatment center with our video, like I told you, and she had to tell several of the nurses that I’m not available.” He preened a little. “But if anyone else wants to go and visit sometime, I’m sure I can guarantee a celebrity-level welcome.”

At Varric’s words, Dorian sat up slightly and stared in the writing professor’s direction for a moment. He chanced a glance at Cassandra, who was pretending to be otherwise occupied, before he turned back to the group at large. “Well, I might not be garnering the marriage proposals the rest of you are from that video - by which I am, quite frankly, shocked - but if I’m ever in Kirkwall, I’ll let you know.” He let a smile creep onto his features. “Although I doubt any of us would be welcomed _quite_ as warmly as you were.”

“Obviously not,” Varric retorted. “I own half the city and the other half loves my books. I’m still worried they’re going to try to force me to take the Viscount’s seat when it next becomes empty - the current holder doesn’t have an heir.” He shook his head. “So no, you’d never get a welcome like mine. But anybody wants to visit, I’m happy to host.”

“Not _exactly_ what I meant, but have it your way,” Dorian said with a wave of his hand. “You know I’ll just think what I want anyway. And on that note, I must dash. I can’t abandon poor Felix to guard the library _all_ day. Evvy, well done once again.”

“Thank you, Fairy Godfather.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Prince of Starkhaven accidentally raises Varric's hackles, Varric's confidant takes a confidant, and a few of the teachers compare the staff to superheroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter one Sebastian Vael. If you're wondering why Seb's outfit is what it is, this tumblr post [http://penthesilea1623.tumblr.com/post/160128852047/sebastian-vael-is-the-sort-of-man-who-would-start] made it so that Seb in a cardigan was a MUST for us. And it's white, of course, because white armor.
> 
> Speaking of Tumblr posts, the conversation Cass and Cullen have about superheroes is inspired by a Tumblr post LadyNorbert made a while back. Cullen's superhero alter ego is a Thedosian version of Captain America. You can probably guess that Dorian's alter ego is the very Dorian Pavus specific version of Falcon. Enjoy. ;)

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

It was a normal Friday afternoon a few weeks later - normal and pleasant, and with classes done for the day, most of Skyhold Academy was enjoying the sunshine. So there was a bit of an audience on hand when an unexpected visitor entered the school. He wore a smile as sunny as the weather, his frosty blue eyes shining in the light. Although he moved with some sort of noble bearing, it would have been easy to mistake him for one of the Skyhold teachers, dressed as he was in a plain Oxford shirt, simple khakis, and a white cardigan. “Excuse me,” he said cheerfully to a passing student. “Do you know where I might find your Professor Tethras and Miss Trevelyan this afternoon?”

By sheer happenstance, the student in question was Cole. He turned and pointed at the humanities tower. “Mother’s rooms are on the second floor. Professor Tethras is on the third,” he said. “I can take you there if you want.” He glanced around, noticing that quite a few of the students were studying the new arrival with the same sort of dazzled expression normally reserved for Professors Rutherford or de Chevin. “Or someone else could... everyone likes helping.”

“Your... mother.” The visitor hesitated, then smiled slightly. “Oh, of course. You must be Cole. I’m friends with your mother’s family, I’ve heard all about you. If it’s not too much trouble, I would be very grateful if you escorted me to their classrooms.”

“You know me?” The pale eyes widened. “Mother’s family told you about me?”

“They did,” the visitor said with a nod. “I stopped by recently to meet the Trevelyans' newest grandchild, but I discovered they had an even newer grandchild for me to meet as well! And I am indeed very pleased to meet you, Cole. My name is Sebastian.”

“The Prince of Starkhaven!” one of the girls gasped. “He’s even more handsome than I’d heard!”

Cole, meanwhile, looked thoughtful. “Mother says I have a baby cousin named Sebastian,” he said. “She drew a picture of him for Aunt Allegra. And she said he was named for a prince. It’s very nice to meet you.”

Sebastian beamed at that and nodded. “Your cousin was not only named for a prince, but that prince is also his godfather,” he said. “I hope you can meet your cousin soon - and the rest of your family. You’re a very polite young man, I’m certain they’ll love you.”

Cole seemed to cheer considerably at the observation. “I see why you’re friends with Mother,” he said, nodding. “Bright blue, like the sky after the rain has washed the clouds away. I’ll show you to her room.”

Ignoring the sighs of some of the clustered students, he led the important guest up to the art classroom. “Mother, you have a visitor.”

Evvy, sitting at her desk reviewing assignments, glanced up. “Seb! Goodness, it’s been ages - what a nice surprise!”

“Evangeline, hello, it’s so good to see you,” he said warmly, crossing over to give her a friendly hug. “I’m on my way to Denerim to meet with President Theirin and thought I’d stop in to see you and Varric. I’ve just been talking to your boy,” he added, nodding in Cole’s direction. “What a wonderful addition to your family. Surely the Maker has blessed the Trevelyans.”

Evvy cast a warm smile in Cole’s direction. “That He has. Well, it’s wonderful to see you - Varric should be upstairs, probably scribbling something on Bianca. Cole, darling, why don’t you go get your father? I’m sure he’ll want to meet the prince while he’s here.”

He whisked out of sight almost immediately. “Ever since Cullen and I started dating, Cole thinks of him as his father,” she told Sebastian, unsure whether her mother had explained that or if she even fully understood it. “If the adoption doesn’t go through, we’ll... look into other options by which we can both be his parents.”

“Oh, I’ll pray for you all, but I have faith that everything will be made official in no time.” He smiled. “So tell me all about what’s been going on with you, Evangeline. Other than Cole’s pending adoption and your romance with Professor Rutherford, of course,” he added, chuckling.

She laughed. “Those are the two big ones,” she admitted. “Other than that, it’s mostly been a routine of teaching. The kids here are really something, Seb. Oh, and there was a visit from Hurricane Lucille, not too long ago, but we won’t talk about her.” She winked.

“Oh, dear me,” he said with a laugh and a little grimace. “You know, someone very wise once said that if you don’t have anything nice to say, you should not say anything at all. So I think perhaps I should stay quiet.” He laughed again.

“You and me both! How are things in Starkhaven?”

“Starkhaven is well, thank the Maker. It’s things outside of Starkhaven that trouble me,” he said almost absently, punctuating his words with a sigh. After a second, however, a look of something almost like guilt flickered across his face. “Has... has Varric mentioned anything? About… certain things going on in Kirkwall?”

“You mean Bethany?” Evvy nodded. “Her sister gave him permission to tell us. He was just home for a visit recently, in fact. Poor girl - I don’t know her, of course, except through your or his or Cullen’s stories, but it’s a terrible thing.”

“It is. Very terrible indeed,” he agreed sadly, shaking his head. “The Hawkes have always been very good to me and I - well, I wish there was something more I could do than just send get well cards and flowers.”

“I quite understand. Varric’s very attached to them, I know; they do sound like good people who have been through some terrible times. I’m sure everything you are able to do is appreciated, though.”

“I certainly hope so,” he said and, after a brief pause, chanced a small smile. “Well, Marian may get the title of the Champion of Kirkwall, but Bethany is just as strong in her own way. She’ll never stop fighting, and I’m confident the Maker will assist her in that fight.”

“I’m sure you’re right. I daresay Varric would agree with you too; he brags about her strength a little.” She smiled. “It’s quite sweet.”

Sebastian’s smile grew wider at that. “It is. You know, Varric and I don’t agree on much, but we do agree on the excellence of the Hawke family.”

Evvy started to say something, but was diverted by the return of Cole with Cullen in tow. “Ah, there they are, the men in my life.” She chuckled. “Seb, this is Cullen Rutherford, our history teacher. Dear, this is Sebastian Vael, Prince of Starkhaven - my nephew’s godfather.”

“It’s very nice to meet you,” Cullen said. He extended a hand and then retracted it, a bit unsure. “Sorry, do I bow, or …?”

Sebastian laughed amicably at that. “A handshake is fine by me, my friend. It’s wonderful to meet you - I hear nothing but glowing reports about you, Professor.”

“Well, now I’m curious,” said Evvy, watching the proposed handshake take place. “Who’s been raving about him to you? Besides me, of course.”

“Ah, yes. As I was telling Cole, I stopped by your family’s estate recently to see my new godson,” he said, a note of pride in his voice. “Your parents told me of your charming new son and your dashing history professor. They seem eager to meet them both. _And_ I had the pleasure of a brief visit to Kirkwall and was regaled with the tale of your romance. Miss Bethany quite enjoyed hearing it from Varric, apparently.”

Evvy chuckled. “I’m so glad to hear that my parents are boasting,” she admitted. All things considered, it was reassuring. “I suspect Varric may have exaggerated a few details for Bethany’s entertainment... but probably not many.”

“No, probably not,” Cullen added, also chuckling. “It is a bit worrisome imagining what he might have embellished, though.”

“No, no, it was all good things, I assure you,” Sebastian replied, and his bright eyes sparkled almost teasingly. “At least, as far as I know.”

“Fair enough.” Evvy laughed. “Speaking of our resident author, he should be upstairs - let’s go find him and see what he’s cooking now.”

“Good idea,” Seb said merrily, holding out his hand. “After you.”

They walked through the hallway and up the stairs where they encountered, of all people, Cassandra. Her presence in the humanities tower was a bit strange, and she was in the process of offering a hasty excuse when she stopped at the sight of the guest in the party. “Prince Sebastian?”

“Hello, Lady Cassandra, it’s good to see you.”

“Well, saves me the trouble of introductions,” Evvy noted with amusement. “I didn’t realize you two were acquainted - Seb, you’re having all sorts of reunions today.”

“I am indeed, how lovely!” Sebastian chuckled. “Cassandra and I know each other more by reputation than much else, mostly through mutual association with Varric, but it’s always nice to see Professor Pentaghast in the flesh.”

“Speaking of Varric, we’re on our way to go say hello,” Cullen put in. “Care to join the retinue, Cass?”

“Yeah, come on upstairs with us,” Evvy agreed. “Or are you in the middle of something?”

“No, I actually... I actually was going to talk to Varric anyway,” she said, then added hastily. “I wanted to see if he would trade study hall duty with me, you see.” She seemed inexplicably cagey about the whole thing; Cullen merely shrugged and, with a small smile, gestured for her to follow them.

* * *

“Knock knock,” said Evvy pleasantly, a few minutes later. “Varric, we have company.”

Varric was scowling at his typewriter when she opened the door, though his expression cleared as he glanced up at her. “Oh yeah? Who’s - Choirboy? What are you doing here?” He was determined not to panic.

“Hello, Varric, long time no see,” Sebastian said warmly, chuckling a little bit at his old nickname as he crossed over to clap the writing teacher on the shoulder. “I was on my way to Denerim and thought I’d stop in to say hello, see how everyone is doing.”

“Oh, well - that’s nice. How’ve you been?” Varric glanced fleetingly at Cassandra, not entirely sure why she was there but finding himself surprisingly grateful. “As you say, long time no see.”

“I’ve been all right, thank you. My mind has been a bit in Kirkwall lately - I’m sure you can probably relate.”

“Naturally.” Varric could feel his ears burning a bit. “I was, uh, there a couple weeks ago. Sunshine’s doing her best.”

“She really is, Maker bless her,” Seb agreed, his tone almost proud. “I was just telling Evvy that I had the chance to visit the Hawkes briefly. It unfortunately wasn’t a very long visit, but it was good to see them nevertheless. I’m hoping to visit for a bit longer sometime in the late spring.”

“I’m sure they’ll enjoy that,” Varric remarked truthfully. The Hawke girls had always been fond of the handsome prince, after all; even Fenris, who sometimes had difficulty liking _anybody_ , liked Sebastian. “Bethany should have more strength by then, hopefully. I’m looking forward to summer myself.”

“Mm, wouldn’t it be nice if we both visited? Maybe we can get all the usual suspects back together again. I’m sure Bethany would probably like that.” He smiled at the prospect.

“I’m sure she would. Most of us are still around... she said Daisy paid a visit a little while back, shouldn’t be too hard to get her involved. Aveline and Donnic drop by at least once a week.” Calm. Calm. This was good.

“Ah, yes. They showed up near when I was leaving. I bet poor Bethany is getting mobbed by visitors, but she’s quite the trooper - she handles it so well. And she seems to be doing a lot better than she was. She was so weak during some of those early Skype calls...”

“Sunshine talks to you on Skype?” _The hell? She didn’t even talk to **me** on Skype until not so very long ago! Stay calm…_

“Sometimes. Not very often, though. I’m always worried about tiring her out, so I try not to bother her too much,” Sebastian said with a little shrug.

Behind them, Cass’s eyes went a bit wide as she studied Varric. The others were (thankfully) oblivious to it, but Cassandra sensed that this conversation was beginning to bother Varric. She did her best to school her expression, lest the others see her. She wasn’t about to give up the ship now, not when she had been trying so hard.

“Getting a chance to see her in person was just a happy accident,” Seb was continuing. “Hawke said it was all right, so I wasn’t about to squander the opportunity to stop by.”

“I’m sure it was a real treat for her.” _Since you’re... well, you._ “And for you too.”

“Seb, why don’t you stay for dinner?” Evvy inquired. “I’m sure the headmistress wouldn’t mind at all, and we can show you around the school.”

“Oh, that’s very nice of you,” Sebastian said cheerfully. “It would be my pleasure. I don’t have to be in Denerim until tomorrow afternoon anyway.”

“Swell. All right, Siren, why don’t you give Choirboy the grand tour, and I’ll finish up here? I’ll see you all at dinner.” Varric forced a smile.

Seb smiled in Evvy’s direction as he stood to depart. Cullen was likewise smiling, until he caught sight of Varric’s expression. Something about it seemed… off. He made a mental note to ask about it later before turning to Evvy. “Mind if I tag along?”

“You know the answer to that without even asking the question,” she replied, laughing. “Come on, Cole, you and your father can both help me. You’ve been here longer than I have, after all.” They waved at Varric and Cass and made their way out of the room.

“Well...” Cass said after a few moments of silence. “That could have... gone worse, I suppose.”

“Do I get an ‘I told you so’? Because I definitely feel like I’m entitled to an ‘I told you so.’ He’s getting close to making his official move.”

“Oh, but so what if he visited Kirkwall? He was there for what - a few hours at most? And who cares if they had a Skype call or two? It’s nothing like how you and Bethany chat, neither in tone nor frequency, I’m sure,” Cass offered.

“Without seeing or hearing them, it’s hard to say. But he’s clearly been talking to her on Skype longer than I have,” he replied, seething quietly. “I thought she was too ill for it last fall, she was in and out of the hospital so much.”

“Seb probably just contacted her to make sure she was doing all right,” Cass attempted to soothe her colleague. “Chances are he wasn’t able to get away from business in Starkhaven to see her, so he put in a Skype call. I’m sure it doesn’t go any deeper than that.”

“Maybe you’re right. But I can’t afford to think so,” he said with a sigh. “I need to get used to the idea that this is going to happen so that if and when it _does_ happen, it doesn’t kill me immediately.”

Cass returned the sigh. “Well... I suppose I can understand that. And I won’t try to stop you thinking what you think - you know _my_ thoughts on the matter. I can only try to buoy your spirits, it seems.”

“Don’t think me ungrateful. I appreciate what you’re trying to do.” He paused. “Why are you here, anyway?”

“Well, believe it or not, I was coming to...” she huffed. “...check on you. And to see if maybe you wanted to switch study hall days with me so you have a chance to chat with Bethany,” she added with a small smile.

He softened. “General, whatever I say about you in public... you’re a real lady.”

She laughed slightly, a warm sound. “Well, thank you. I try. And you, Varric… you’re a good man. Remember that.”

“Andraste’s ass, if anyone could hear us right now, they’d think we lost our minds,” he teased her.

“Maybe we have,” she teased back, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Now, we should go. If we linger too long chatting they’ll _really_ think we’ve lost our minds.”

“In this place, I’m starting to think just about anything’s possible.”

* * *

Varric was in a tolerably better mood even as the evening meal began, although the longer Sebastian was with them, the more said better mood waned. He was grateful to Evvy, who had known Sebastian longer than even he himself and was able to keep most of the prince’s attention away from Varric, but when the conversation started drifting toward Kirkwall he felt his teeth grinding.

Everyone knew, of course, that Sebastian was a part of Hawke’s inner circle back in Kirkwall - and now that the staff had been made aware of Bethany’s condition, it was not surprising that this topic came up during the course of the meal. Cassandra did her best to surreptitiously steer the chatter away from such things for Varric’s sake, but found she wasn’t having much luck. And since Sebastian didn’t seem to mind talking about the city or the Hawkes, the task became even more difficult.

“From everything Varric’s told us,” said Dorian, “assuming that any of it’s true, of course, it sounds like you all had quite a number of adventures on the streets of Kirkwall. How in the world did you end up running around with the likes of him? I never did get the straight of how you met Varric and the Hawkes.”

“Oh, yes, that’s a tale in of itself,” Seb replied, running a hand through his hair. “And not a very happy one - at least at first. A few years ago, my family - that is, my parents and my brothers - were killed. I began searching for their killer and found Hawke and the gang. They helped me. And, in a way, they became like family too. The rest is history, as the saying goes.”

“How awful!” exclaimed Josephine.

“I remember that,” Evvy remarked soberly. “I was at university at the time; my mother was crushed, she was very fond of your mother. I believe they knew each other as girls.”

He nodded. “They did. And your mother has always been very sweet to me - your whole family has. Losing my family was extremely difficult - I was angry for quite some time. But I’ve been very blessed since then, there’s no denying.”

“Except for the part where people are after you to select a princess,” she teased him.

“Ah, yes, there is that,” he admitted with a weak chuckle. “There’s always that. And with a woman like Lucille Trevelyan as your aunt, Evvy, I’m sure you can empathize with the struggle.”

“Oh, truer words have rarely been spoken. Mother was actually proud of me for standing up to her - she sent a letter congratulating me.” Evvy laughed. “I’d volunteer to give you an out, Seb, but I’m afraid I’ve been caught already.” She glanced fondly at Cullen.

“That’s all right, I quite understand,” he said, also laughing and giving Evvy’s hand a friendly pat. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.”

The spoon in Varric’s hand was in danger of bending in half from how tightly he was gripping it. Cass saw this, and nudged him quietly. He released the utensil, but pushed his bowl away in mild disgust.

Cullen, who had of course been diverted by returning Evvy’s loving look, caught the movement out of the corner of his eye. He glanced in Varric and Cassandra’s direction and lifted an eyebrow in query; Cass merely shrugged slightly as if she had no idea what he could be referring to, trying not to look guilty as she did so.

“So how was your visit to the Hawkes?” asked Leliana. “I understand you were there more recently than Varric, so your news is just a little bit fresher. Any changes?”

“It’s about the same as when Varric visited, from what I gather,” he replied. “The treatment she’s on knocks the wind out of her from time to time, but she’s definitely doing better than before they started her on it, according to Hawke. Maker willing, it is very possible there’s a light at the end of the tunnel.” He smiled at that, and then pulled out his phone, smiling all the wider. “Here, I got a little memento of my visit.” He pulled up a picture and passed the phone down the line.

When the phone reached Varric, it was all he could do to stop himself from breaking it in his bare hands. The picture was everything charming - Sebastian had an arm around Bethany and their cheeks were pressed together. It was a similar positioning to the selfie which formed the lock screen on Cullen’s phone; the comparison didn’t sweeten his disposition in the slightest. He gave a curt nod and handed the device to Cassandra.

“I - oh,” Cass said as she glanced down at the picture on the screen. There was no denying Bethany looked happy in the picture - not necessarily happier than she looked in pictures with Varric, as Cass was sure she would be pointing out to him later, but still happy. And that fact was doubtless causing Varric a great deal of unease. “That... that is a wonderful picture, Sebastian,” she said tactfully, managing a smile as she passed the phone along.

Evvy studied it, smiling. “She really is a very pretty girl,” she remarked, giving the phone to Cullen. “I mean, I know she’s sick, but you can tell that when she’s healthy she’s remarkably pretty.”

Seb nodded. “You are definitely not the first to say so,” he said with a kind chuckle.

Cullen also smiled at that picture, but took the opportunity to glance down the table at Varric once more. That look was... interesting.

“I’m going to turn in early, gang,” said Varric, wiping his mouth and standing. “I left Bianca at a critical junction in the current story and she’s probably not real happy with me. I need to get back to it so we can both sleep tonight. I’ll see you all at breakfast - Choirboy, safe travels if you leave before then.” He gave a sort of half-hearted wave and ambled out of the room.

“Happy writing, Varric,” Sebastian said pleasantly, accepting his phone as it was passed back to him. “Oh, what a pity, I should have asked about this while he was still here. No matter, I want to know anyway - what’s all this I hear about a concert at the school? Bethany couldn’t stop talking about it when I was in Kirkwall. I feel this requires more details.”

“Oh, allow me,” said Dorian, eyes gleaming. “It was easily the most extraordinary thing ever to happen at this school - and believe me, that’s saying something.” He pulled out his own phone to show Sebastian the video, gushing at length about the whole exorbitant production.

“So _this_ is what Bethany meant when she was talking about _her song._ ” Seb nodded. “That all makes sense now. She was going to show me the video, but we were so short on time as it was, we took a pass.”

As he chatted with the rest of the teachers about the concert and laughed approvingly at the video Dorian shared, Cullen took the opportunity to lean over to Evvy. “Did anything about tonight’s dinner conversation seem… I don’t know... strange to you?”

She thought a little. “Not really... Varric seemed quieter than usual,” she admitted after a moment. “But I guess he’s wrapped up in whatever he’s writing. Hopefully it’s not about us this time.”

“Yes, indeed. Hopefully not,” he replied with a chuckle and, smiling, kissed her hand. But he still felt himself wondering... maybe Cassandra knew, if the way she was chewing her bottom lip was any indication.

* * *

As the meal broke up at the usual hour, and the students drifted off to their dormitories, Cass thought she’d better go check on the writer in residence. She also knew that Cullen had his suspicions, and she wanted to avoid any sort of questioning. But she wasn’t fast enough; while Evvy was diverted in assisting Dorian with showing Sebastian just where and how they’d pulled off the concert, Cullen sidled up to Cass. She braced herself.

“Cass, you seem to know both Varric and Sebastian,” he began, knitting his brow slightly. “Doesn’t everyone usually say they’re old friends?”

“More or less, yes.”

“Oh. I was just a little surprised because watching them tonight at dinner, it seems almost like… it seems almost like Varric dislikes Sebastian a bit. Is something wrong?”

“...no. And yes. It’s... not really my secret to tell, Cullen,” she hedged.

“I understand. I didn’t mean to put you on the spot,” he promised, placing a hand on her shoulder. “I just thought it seemed odd. Sebastian seems genuinely amicable with Varric, but Varric seems... less than fond.”

She sighed. Of everyone at Skyhold Academy, she reflected, Cullen was probably the one who could best understand Varric’s predicament, so she relented. “Varric is about as fond of Sebastian as you were of Michel in the fall.”

Cullen’s eyes slowly widened in understanding. “Oh. Oh, I see,” he replied, nodding slightly. “Well... that does put a great many things in context, doesn’t it?”

“That it does. But keep it to yourself. I found out entirely by accident, and if he knew I’d said a word to anyone, he’d never forgive me. He has his reasons for not pursuing the matter, and they’re understandable even if they’re wrong.” Cassandra sighed again. “He’s having a very difficult year.”

“I imagine so. Poor Varric.” Cullen’s eyes held genuine sadness. “I won’t breathe a word of it to anyone, I promise. After all, if anyone knows what it’s like to deny yourself happiness because of personal reasons, it’s me. Poor Varric,” he repeated, shaking his head.

“I really do believe that he’s wrong about - about _them_. But I can’t convince him of it, so he’s just steeling himself for what he perceives as the inevitable. And to be fair... it could be that I’m the one who’s wrong. Either way, he’s suffering greatly.”

“How terrible,” he said quietly. “From what I’ve gathered of this story secondhand, I think you’re probably the one who’s right, Cassandra. And I’m almost positive Sebastian doesn’t even know he’s doing anything that would bother Varric. But I know what it’s like having to live with this uncertainty. It’s dreadful. Too bad there’s nothing we can do for Varric but wait.”

“If she weren’t sick, it would be different,” she replied, equally quietly. “The illness is a major part of the problem. But with things being as they are, I think that even if he believed she returned his feelings, he wouldn’t let himself act on them. He blames himself, Cullen. He thinks it’s his fault that she caught this virus, and it’s like he’s punishing himself by not even attempting to have the one thing he really wants.”

Cullen’s eyes widened further. “He blames himself? Maker’s breath, it just continues to get worse, doesn’t it? It isn’t his fault - as I’m sure you’ve probably tried to tell him.”

“Several times.” With yet another sigh, she beckoned him to follow her to where she was reasonably certain they might talk without the risk of being overheard. Once they were suitably cloistered, she related the whole matter. “So even though I don’t think he’s to blame, I can understand why he feels like he is,” she concluded.

Cullen had listened to the story in stunned silence. Now he ran a hand through his hair and nodded grimly. “Yes, I can too - because I’d probably feel the same way if I were in his shoes. In fact, I’ve felt similarly in the past, as well you know. And I know what being a prisoner of guilt feels like. I wouldn’t wish that on anyone.”

“Nor would I. Add to this his other objections - the age difference between them, and how it might affect his friendship with Hawke - and his reluctance overwhelms him.” Cass shook her head. “It truly is a shame, because he has loved her for _years_. He loves her so much that he’s trying to prepare himself to let her go to another man, because he believes Sebastian would be better for her. I honestly had no idea that our snarky card shark with a heart of gold was hiding so much... so much passion. No wonder he’s so good at Wicked Grace,” she added, smiling faintly.

“He always did have an excellent poker face,” Cullen agreed, returning his friend’s faint smile. “Now I know why. I almost feel a little guilty - I never thought of him like this either. I feel like I’ve overlooked a huge part of him for all these years. A very worthwhile part.”

“Yes, exactly. Perhaps this is why he took such an interest in your situation - far more than I had expected him to do. He must have had at least some understanding of how you felt.”

“All that time I thought he was just tormenting me... but I think maybe, in his own way, he was trying to help me. You know, help me have my romance, since he felt he couldn’t have his,” he said, looking thoughtful and a little sad. “I really wish there was some way I could repay that favor.”

“Perhaps you’ll find a way, in time. For now, you’ll have to be satisfied with just keeping his secret.” Cass looked contemplative. “I would break his confidence and speak to Marian about it, if Bethany weren’t so unwell; but I hesitate to place any more burdens on either of them just now.”

Cullen nodded. “Understandable. Trust me, I know if you could do anything to make it happen, you would. But for now, you’re probably right to keep it to yourself. You’ve been an excellent friend to him through this whole ordeal, from the sound of it.”

“I don’t know if I would go that far, but thank you. I’m being the best friend to him that I can be,” she reflected. “He’s a good man and he deserves better than he will ever allow himself to have. You do know he’s the one who pays for the students to go to the movies once a month? The tickets, the food, the transportation - it all comes out of his pocket.”

“Ah ha, I suspected it might be him, but I could never be sure. It seemed just as likely that Leliana or Josephine worked some magic behind the scenes to make it happen. But that does make sense now that you mention it,” Cullen reflected. “He’s a much better person than he gives himself credit for. And maybe more than we give him credit for too.”

“I would say we should have a Varric Appreciation Day or something,” she said, laughing, “but he wouldn’t like that. I think he likes nobody knowing he does things - it lets him feel sneaky.”

Cullen likewise began to laugh. “Knowing Varric, he probably thinks it adds to some sort of mystique. Sardonic writer by day, philanthropist by night. Wouldn’t surprise me at all, to be honest.”

“Like Batman, except it’s the Bruce Wayne side he prefers to hide.” She laughed a bit harder. “Now I’m picturing him in the black mask and cape.”

Cullen snorted at that, grinning widely. “Maybe I can convince Evvy to draw that for him as a Summersday gift or something.” He chortled. “That might just inflate his ego even more.”

“Evvy could draw all of us as superheroes,” she agreed, giggling. “Tell her I wish to be Wonder Woman.”

“Sounds like a plan,” he laughed and turned his head from side to side as if modeling himself. “What do you think? Maybe Captain Ferelden for me?”

“I could see it. With Evvy as your Peggy Carter.” Cass smiled, amused. “And Dorian can be Peacock.”

“Well, we might just have to have a costume party now,” he replied, still laughing. “It fits, you know - the staff as superheroes. At least, you’re all heroes to me. And we all do quite a good job saving each other.”

“When the occasion calls for it,” she agreed. “I just hope it happens less often as time goes by.”

“From your lips to the Maker’s ears,” he nodded, then after a moment added. “Thanks for trusting me with the whole situation, Cass.”

“You’re one of the only people around here who can keep their mouth shut,” she noted with a chuckle. More seriously, she added, “And of all of us, I think you come closest to understanding how he feels.”

“I do. I definitely do.” Cullen nodded sympathetically. “Hopefully he will be proven as wrong as I was in due time.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evvy discovers that Cullen has an interesting heart-healthy workout routine... and that he has a very solid desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're a Cullenmancer, I'm fairly certain I don't need to give you any words other than "desk" to help you understand this chapter. ;) You may notice the conversation that Cullen and the Inquisitor have in that scene is present here too, but a little bit flipped.
> 
> Also, as is our pattern - Cullen using the water in his water bottle for something other than drinking during his workout is from an absolutely glorious piece of fan art by an artist known as "greendelle". Thank you for making me shriek a lot ;D. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

With the strain of her family issues behind her and surprise visitors departed once more, Evvy was at liberty to focus entirely on preparing her students for the art competition. There were five categories, and ten of Skyhold’s most promising art students were readying their best work. She was proud of them; Varric assured her that Hawke would be as well.

Classes being over for the day, she went in search of her own favorite distraction. Since his return from the hospital, Cullen was spending some time every few days in the school gym, following a recommended exercise course, and she thought she would stop in and admire his progress.

She greeted Bull on her way in. “I’ve never actually been here before,” she admitted, looking around. “It’s a nice facility.”

“What you want is in there,” he joked, pointing at the weight room. “Go on. I can lock the door if you want.”

“You’re terrible,” she said, laughing.

Cullen was securely tucked in the far corner of the facility where the weights were kept. A white gym shirt had been abandoned at his feet thanks to the warmth of the room and his normally well-kept hair was slightly mussed with the effort. His eyes were downturned as he focused on the weights and checked his heart rate every now and then, his ears plugged with headphones as he listened to a podcast about the history of the various craftspeople of Thedas. When he realized he had company a few moments later, he pulled the headphones out with his free hand and put the weights down carefully. “Darling, hello! What a lovely surprise!”

 _Breathe, s_ he reminded herself. _Just breathe._

At first, all that came out of Evvy’s mouth was a strangled squeak. She coughed, and tried again. “Hi, handsome. Don’t let me interrupt, I was enjoying the view.” It was supposed to sound cool and flirty, but the shaky way she said it probably killed the effect.

Cullen merely grinned, a small laugh escaping his lips. “Well, in that case, you should see me jog when the weather gets warmer,” he chuckled, rubbing his bare shoulder in a gesture that suggested slight self-consciousness. “I must say it’s a bit of a different experience than it was before my - uh - episode. I have a lot more counting to do.” He tapped the side of his neck. “But at least I can still do it. I was worried I’d be an invalid for the rest of my life. And then what would you have to watch?” he added teasingly.

“I’m sure I would enjoy watching _you_ do just about anything,” she assured him fondly. “But I’d be lying if I didn’t admit that the current activity is very eye-catching. It also makes me realize I’ve never seen you without a shirt - well, except in the hospital, but I had other things on my mind just then,” she amended. “Want me to come back later? Or get you some water or something?”

Cullen bit his lip a little shyly, but couldn’t help but smile. “No, no, stay. I’m almost done. Ah, some water would be lovely, thank you. I have a bottle over in my bag.” He gestured with his head to the brown duffel bag sitting by the opposite wall.

“Sure thing.” She made her way over to his belongings and, seeing him resume his workout, tried to be sneaky about getting out her phone. She wanted a picture. Or a video. Oh, Maker, she was half regretting not taking Bull’s offer more seriously. While rummaging for the bottle, she managed to get a little footage for her later review. Putting the phone away, she returned to the weights.

“Ah, thank you.” He accepted the bottle and took a few hurried sips from it before dousing some of the contents on his head. He gave his head a slight shake to clear the water and pushed his hair back with his hand as he did so, before turning to take his pulse once again.

Evvy didn’t know what _his_ pulse was doing, but _hers_ had to be off the charts. She shouldn’t be staring, it was impolite. Right? _Maker’s breath._

“I should - I should go. Maybe. Uh.”

“You don’t _have_ to go.” Cullen smiled, grabbing a towel and his shirt from the floor. “I’m just finishing up. But if you want to meet me later, I understand.”

“Sweetheart, I don’t think you fully appreciate the view I have. Or the effect it’s having on me,” she said with a laugh. She pulled out her phone and, this time, made no effort to hide the fact that she was taking his picture. “I’m having trouble breathing right now, so...”

“I feel like a calendar model,” he laughed before leaning forward, extending his hand. “Oh, well if you’re having trouble breathing, maybe I should help you check _your_ pulse.” Before she could object, he playfully grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. She landed on the bench with a faint thump and he pressed his lips to the side of her neck, kissing it up and down.

Evvy was fairly sure she was dreaming, but she wasn’t exactly complaining. _Dear sweet Maker, what is he **doing**? _

“I don’t... think... that’s helping,” she managed. In a more teasing tone, she added, “But I didn’t say stop...”

“Well, your wish is my command,” he whispered, enfolding her in his arms and pressing his face to the side of her neck. After a moment, he pulled away and turned to look her in the eyes. “Speaking of pictures, do you want to take one with me? Lord it over Dorian later?”

A little surprised, eyes sparkling almost dangerously, she grinned at him. “Have I mentioned lately that I love you?”

“You might have mentioned it.” Cullen laughed. “But I never mind hearing it again.”

She settled herself more securely against his bare chest and he allowed her to free one of her arms to hold the phone out as she tried for a particularly good angle. “Fairy Godfather will not know what hit him. Say cheese.”

When she had positioned herself as she wanted, he pulled her close once more. “Cheese.”

She immediately sent the picture to Dorian’s phone. _Just in case I haven’t thanked you lately… thank you._ Smirking, she tried to imagine his face. “I’m sure you want to get cleaned up…”

“Well, as much as I would enjoy sitting here in this position for the rest of the day, I suppose I _should_ go take a shower.” He grinned, kissing the side of her head before reluctantly freeing her and clambering up himself. “See you soon.”

Meanwhile, Dorian had responded to the offered picture, _Sweet. Maker. What. Is. This?_

Evvy chuckled. _Post workout snuggles. Gracious Andraste, this man should never wear a shirt. Although I’d die._

 _I’m still confused,_ ran the reply. _How is this the same man? Who is he and what did he do with Cullen Rutherford, idiot history unicorn wearer of horrible ties? What?_

_Apparently he’s an idiot history unicorn wearer of horrible ties and a sex god at the same time. Who knew?_

_Certainly not I. Holy Andraste, I nearly threw my phone across the room. The STUDENTS in the library told ME to be quiet. It’s a topsy-turvy day of misrule and intrigue, isn’t it?”_

_It is indeed,_ Evvy texted back. _I have a video I sneaked of him lifting. I will share only with you because I know how you approve of eating the eye candy._

_I absolutely approve. I have taught you so well. Couldn’t be prouder._

_Maker’s breath, Dorian, I was shaking like a leaf._

_I don’t blame you. That should come with a warning. Someone needs to teach that man how to wield his newfound super powers wisely._

_You weren’t here when he poured water on himself. I am fairly certain I may actually have died._

_Oh Maker preserve us all, he did what? Is he a history teacher or a male model? Sorry I missed it._

_If we ever do a ‘Men of Skyhold’ pinup calendar, I want ten. Also there’s one other thing, but I hesitate to kiss and tell._

_Don’t tempt me, Maker knows that would be a wonderful fundraiser_ ran the first message. The next one came a minute later. _Oh, well now I’m dying to know. You can’t just tease me like that._

Smirking, Evvy spaced out her remaining news in a series of separate texts. _I told him he was making it hard for me to breathe. Whereupon he proceeded to check my pulse. In my neck. With his mouth._

There was no reply for several seconds. When a reply finally did come, it was simply _Oh Maker._

_That was pretty much my reaction. Bull had offered to lock the gym door when I went in and I am kicking myself for thinking he was kidding._

_Bull never kids about that. Next time take his advice. Maker, we certainly can’t call Cullen the unicorn anymore can we? Well done you for not keeling over._

_I came incredibly close. And no, no more unicorn. He certainly isn’t running. I’ll come over later with the video._

_Bless you, I’ll be waiting with bated breath_.

She would have run over that very instant, in truth, but Cullen was still in the vicinity and she was still working on getting her breath back. She waited (mostly) patiently for his emergence from the shower.

As if sensing he was needed, Cullen stepped out from the locker room, his hair restyled and his history professor persona firmly put back on. Were it not for the duffel bag clutched in his hand, it would be easy to think he hadn’t been in the gym at all. “Thanks for waiting. Ready to go?”

Evvy gazed at him fondly and issued a tiny sigh, then stood and gave his tie a bit of a yank so she could kiss him firmly. “I might have to start lurking here more often,” she teased. “Yes, let’s go.”

“Well, you’ll hear no complaint from me.” He smiled into a second kiss and offered her his arm.

* * *

After dinner, she joined Dorian in the library for some salacious gossip and video-sharing. “Tell me this isn’t worth its weight in gold,” she teased.

Dorian shook his head in disbelief and took the phone from Evvy’s hand in order to get a better look. “Holy Maker and Andraste, you could weaponize that.”

“It certainly came close to killing me,” She sighed dreamily. “I am a lucky, lucky, lucky woman.”

“You are indeed,” Dorian said, putting an arm around her shoulder. “But never forget that he is far luckier to have you, my dear.”

“I’m not sure I’d agree. And I’m lucky to have you too, you know.”

“Well, it’s true. And we’re _all_ lucky to have you, not just Cullen.” Dorian smiled. “And I’m apparently getting soft in my old age, just listen to me.”

“Our little secret, Dori.” She kissed his cheek.

* * *

The contact high of half-naked damp and flirty Cullen had Evvy in a good mood for days. Of course, because Cullen was Cullen, he was, for the most part, ostensibly unaware that he was the reason for this good mood - although Dorian did get great mileage out of asking him about weight-lifting and then suggestively raising his eyebrows.

“You shocked him,” Evvy told Cullen one afternoon when classes were over. Spring was making itself known in Skyhold, so most of the residents were out enjoying it; she was in his office, helping him reorganize his books. “He basically looked at that picture and asked ‘Who is this man and what has he done with the real Cullen?’”

“Well, I suppose if I can shock Dorian Pavus, I can do anything,” Cullen chuckled slightly. His jacket and tie had been abandoned on his chair and his shirt sleeves were rolled up to the elbows as he shifted the stacks of books around. “So I’ll take it.”

Evvy was still eating the eye candy, surreptitiously; she loved it when he had his sleeves rolled like that. Varric usually wore them the same way and it looked good on him, but on Cullen it was divine. “I have your Genitivi here,” she said, pointing, “and most of the Sister Dorcas Guerrin. What next?” She had her hair tied up in a sloppy knot, as usual, and she was celebrating spring with a gauzy purple dress.

Cullen was oblivious to her staring, perhaps because he was doing a bit of staring of his own. She looked amazing in everything she wore, but spring was especially kind to her and it made Cullen feel a tad dazed. “Ahh, yes. I’ll take the Genitivi. Next up should be the volumes on royal heredity around Thedas.”

She passed over the volumes, brushing her fingers against his. “Royal heredity... I know I saw it here…” Her mouth scrunched in a funny little frown, and she absently reached up to untie her hair and finger-comb it while she thought.

Cullen watched her with a fond stare, the Genitivi volumes forgotten in his hand. “Evvy, sweet Maker, I’m a heart patient, go easy on me.” He chuckled, moving over to help her look, hovering over her and allowing one hand to find her waist as the other grazed the spines of the books as he searched.

“I’m not doing anything,” she protested. He, on the other hand, was starting to get to her (or rather, he had simply never stopped getting to her), and she put her own hand over his at her waist. “There it is,” she said, pulling down the book he wanted.

“Ah, thank you,” he said, placing the book on his desk. “Best helper I could ask for.” After a moment, he turned. “So tell me what you’ve been up to. This is one of the longest private conversations we’ve had in a while.” Usually they were flanked by students or other teachers. The one-on-one time was a welcomed change.

She chuckled. “True. Well, mostly preparing for the art contest. The kids are excited but I know they’re also nervous. I keep telling them that it doesn’t matter if they win as long as they put forth their best effort. But they love Skyhold, you know, they want to make us proud."

“I can’t wait to see what the kids submit. I know they will all be great. Is Cole submitting anything?” He asked.

“Cole decided not to enter. He’s happier making the art than showing it to most people, I think,” she replied, then gestured with her head in his direction. “What about you? Anything new?”

He paused for a moment, running a hand through his hair. “Can’t say I’m up to much. Chess club, running the history study hall, physical therapy. I have a doctor’s appointment in a few weeks to check my progress, and I’m hoping to prove to them that I’ve turned a corner.”

She nodded and smiled. “I’ll go with you, if you want.”

“I would love that, if you’re free.” He smiled. “Especially since you’re a huge part of why I turned said corner - both in my health and… well, in my life in general, honestly.”

Evvy’s smile was tender. “You know,” she said softly, “when I came here back in September, I didn’t really have much of an idea of what I’d be doing when the school year ended. And now it’s a real consideration. I still don’t know for sure what I’ll be doing, but I know I won’t want to - to move on. Not from you.” She paused. “But I... I don’t claim to know what you want.”

Cullen hated talking about her leaving. But as they stood there together in his sunlit office, he found himself smiling at her. He couldn’t help it - not when the sunlight played off the gauze of her dress and her unbound hair, which he longed to reach out to stroke. He gave in and brushed a strand out of her face, gazing fondly into her eyes. “I never thought this was possible and yet here you are. Oh, Evvy... do you even need to ask?”

“I suppose not,” she said with a weak chuckle. “I...” Whatever she was going to say got lost on the way to her mouth; he might drown in her eyes, but she found his just as enthralling.

Cullen found himself unable to think. Without knowing what he was doing, he was leaning in - was he attempting to collect a kiss? Just trying to be near her? He had no idea - he just pushed closer and closer still. “I want...” The words faded into nothingness.

Evvy backed up a pace or two without really thinking about it, until she felt herself bump into his desk. The small impact jostled his little wooden perpetual calendar, and she let out a gasp of surprise as it went tumbling to the floor.

The impact of the trinket temporarily jolted Cullen out of his reverie. He looked down at where it had fallen, then back to Evvy as if studying her. Then a small smile lit his features and with one fluid sweep of his arm he had cleared the desk of all its contents. Books and papers cascaded to the floor and he pushed forward towards Evvy once more. His brain flooded with light and the sight of her before him. _Oh, Maker_ …

All she knew was that she had his face in her hands and he was kissing her and the desk was very solid. _Andraste preserve me, I need this man_. 

* * *

“That,” she remarked later, “is quite a mess on the floor.”

Cullen smiled at her before peering down. He still hadn’t quite regained the breath in his body and his head was still in the clouds. “Mmm...” he purred. “Indeed it is. Too bad I don’t know anyone to help me clean it up.”

“Oh, I’ll help,” she assured him, “As soon as I convince myself this isn’t a dream.” She caressed his face, looking serious. “How’s your heart? Are you all right?”

A heady laugh escaped Cullen’s lips. He too felt like he was walking in a dream. “I’m all right. Better than all right. Thank you for asking.” The breath still hadn’t fully returned to his body and he could hear the blood roaring in his ears, but he was still intact. “Oh Maker, that was...  _everything_.”

“I never... it was like nothing I ever imagined,” Evvy agreed, chuckling. “You are... magnificent.”

“I wish I could take credit, but I don’t know if I can.” He laughed. “And you... oh, my darling. You are perfect. This was perfect.”

“It was perfect,” she agreed, kissing him. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” he whispered. He had said it before, but it never stopped making him feel like he could fly. “You are my everything.”

“And you’re mine.” She squinted at the clock and sighed reluctantly. “Much as I hate to break the magic spell cast on this afternoon... we need to clean up this mess or we’ll be late for dinner, and someone is bound to figure out why.”

“I have a bad feeling Dorian will figure it out regardless,” Cullen said, groaning at the thought of having to leave Evvy’s side. He reluctantly got to his feet and stooped to pick up the fallen books. “Where did these go again?” He winked.

She giggled. “I don’t think we ever decided. Maybe we should just make the place decent and try reorganizing this weekend… with the door locked,” she added playfully.

“I think,” he said, leaning forward, “that sounds like an excellent idea.” He cupped her face and kissed her for a long time.

* * *

They were completely presentable when they arrived on time for dinner and as far as Evvy could tell, nobody looked at them twice. Nobody, of course, except Dorian, who - as he’d once told Cullen - could sense these things. She tried not to meet his eye as she sat down and put her napkin in her lap. Of course, by not looking at him, Evvy merely cemented Dorian’s suspicions all the more. He smiled to himself, pretending to be very interested in the conversation around him, all the while sneaking glances at both Evvy and Cullen. About halfway through the meal, he texted both teachers the word _Interesting_.

_What is, dearest darling Fairy Godfather?_

_You. Both of you. That’s all._ He texted back, leaning forward to wink in her direction.

She flashed him a sweetly innocent smile. _You want details or not?_

_It’s like you don’t know me at all. Of course I do. In fact, I expect them._

_Just checking. After dinner, usual corner of the library. Bring cocoa._

_Done and done, my dear. Done and done._

Admittedly, if Evvy had been able to see her own ridiculously starry-eyed expression, she would have known immediately what tipped Dorian off. Fortunately, no one else was paying too close attention, for which she had Varric to thank; his old friend Isabela, the software pirate with a heart of gold, had dropped into Kirkwall for a visit and he’d gotten a bunch of colorful details while Skyping with the Hawke sisters. The others were indulging him. So no one paid her much mind, and she was grateful.

Meanwhile, Cullen was still in a daze. Trying to concentrate on doing actual tasks like eating or drinking was suddenly quite the challenge. As was ignoring Dorian, who merely sat at his end of the table and laughed to himself.

“Cullen.” Evvy nudged him. “Cass asked you a question.”

“Hmm?” Cullen startled. “Oh, I uh, I’m sorry, Cassandra. I was miles away. What did you ask?”

“Just how the organizing went,” she repeated lightly.

“Oh. Oh! Still needs a bit more work,” he muttered, hoping that sounded at least semi-convincing.

Cass quirked an eyebrow, but didn’t press the issue. Evvy, wanting to divert anyone’s suspicions, paid close attention to Varric’s story and laughed at the appropriate bits. Under the table, she squeezed Cullen’s knee. The gesture did not do much to bring Cullen back to reality and he ordered himself not to reach down to caress her hand. He took his cues from her, since he just couldn’t seem to make himself focus.

“Eat your dinner,” she breathed in his ear.

“Not helping at all,” Cullen whispered back with a tiny ghost of a smile. But he did as he was told, not really tasting anything, hoping it seemed convincing.

Evvy left him to his own devices after that, if only because she understood too well how he was feeling. The weekend felt incredibly far away. But she was as good as her word to Dorian, joining him as soon as she decently could and sinking into her usual chair with a happy sigh. “Hi.”

“Well, hello you.” He smirked. “Are you still among the land of the living or have you passed beyond all reaching?”

“On the contrary, I think I’m more alive now than I ever have been.”

“Ah, yes, of course.” He winked. “And in the middle of the afternoon, too. Well done.”

“It wasn’t planned,” she protested mildly. “But you know the rules. No sordid details until I get my chocolate.”

“Right. I am nothing if not a man of my word.” He turned to grab the to-go cup. “Here you are, my lady. And now, tell me everything.” He sat across from her and leaned forward.

“Mmm, lovely. Well, where to start...” She stretched. “I was in his office, helping him organize his books. He was doing that thing where the jacket and tie are off and the sleeves are rolled to his elbows - I love that - and we just kept sort of... getting distracted by each other. Playful banter, longing looks, you know how we are.”

“Oh, I know how you two are. Believe me, I know how you two are.” He chuckled. “So you were in his office? This _is_ getting good.”

“Mmhmm. Well, we started talking about the end of the school year... how when I first came here I had no plans, no thought beyond my one and only term teaching... and now I can’t imagine leaving. And we were having a moment, because he doesn’t want me to leave either, and we’ll find a way to make it work. And, well, I’m not exactly sure how it happened, but...”

Dorian raised an eyebrow. “The chair? The desk? I’m sorry, you know I need to pry. It’s part of my charm.”

“I’m not done.” Evvy smirked. “I’m not sure how it happened, but while we were talking I found myself backed up against the desk. He has one of those little calendars, the kind that can be used every year, and I knocked it down by accident. Well, he looked at it, and he looked at me, and the next thing I knew he just swept everything off his desk onto the floor.”

“Oh, yes, I knew it was the desk!” Dorian replied. “Oh sweet and glorious Maker, we _have_ come a long way from the days of him running and you sighing wistfully.”

“I’ll say.” Her eyes were still sparkling. “Maker’s breath, Dorian, I don’t have words to describe it.”

“Oh, that’s all right, I’ll use my imagination,” he joked. “But I’m very happy for you. What a week!”

“Yeah… of course, we didn’t get very far with the books after that,” she added playfully.

“I’ll bet you didn’t,” Dorian laughed.

“We’re going to try again this weekend. With the door locked.”

 “Oh ho, well, in that case I’ll make sure the humanities tower is clear this weekend so you don’t get any unwanted interruptions.”

“And that why you’re my fairy godfather.” She smirked.

“No, it’s why I’m the _best_ fairy godfather.” He winked.

“That too!”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Skyhold staff may have forgotten about Venatori Prep, but Venatori Prep certainly has not forgotten about them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up, guys. We're sorry (kinda). Remember - we love you! And everything will work out... eventually.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

* * *

With as happy as she’d been in the ensuing months, Evvy had long since forgotten Coach Pheus’s menacing words to her after the Chargers-Templars game. He was counting on that, of course.

She was in the campus post office, once again disappointed to find no decision about her adoption application, when two unfamiliar figures entered the room. “Can I help you?”

“We’re looking for a Miss Trevelyan. It’s regarding her son,” said one of them.

“That’s me,” she replied, suddenly anxious. “What’s this about?”

“Only that you won’t be seeing him for a long time,” said the other. “Grab her.”

Evvy was hardly a fighter, and they had the element of surprise on their side too; it wasn’t hard for them to incapacitate her. “Oh, but we don’t want them wondering for too long what’s happened,” said the first individual, yanking the precious locket from her throat. “We’ll just leave a little calling card here… and the game will begin.”

* * *

Meanwhile, Cullen was sitting at his desk, thinking. Inside the topmost drawer was the box containing the ring Varric had picked up for him in Kirkwall. Every so often, he would open up the drawer, pull out the box, and stare at the ring when no one was watching. And the more he looked at it, the more his feelings toward it changed from terror to overwhelming joy, and he found himself thinking about it more and more. Now was one of those moments when he smiled to himself as he thought of it and found himself grabbing it from its hiding place in order to turn it over in his hand.

The past few weeks had been particularly good to him and to Evvy - from the letter Evvy got from her mother congratulating her on telling off Aunt Lucille (which made them both laugh for hours), to their first _encounter_ in his office, to the one the weekend after. Eventually they did get the books organized too, but not for a while. And all the good things that populated the recent weeks were just the beginning of the pleasant thoughts that buzzed inside his head. He had had so many of those moments since the day of their first kiss that it was hard to imagine that just at the beginning of the year he had been so tightly-laced, so afraid, so lonely and full of self-hatred.

“I’m not the same man I was before,” he had told Mia one day during a lengthy phone call. “It’s like... it’s like she hit a reset button and let me live my life the way I should have been living it all along. She saved me, Mia. I know it sounds clichéd and heavy-handed, but she did. She made me into a new person.”

He had thought about those words every day since. If he was being fair, he had been thinking about them for a lot longer too. He was unafraid of his own feelings now, and his feelings said he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this woman. Now he just needed the perfect way to tell her. It would be at sunset, he decided – on the battlements where they had watched the moon rise and where he had finally kissed her. Or maybe in the garden behind the school, when the sun would wash her with light... he would get down on one knee as was proper and would tell her about all the things her love had allowed him to do. And he would hold out that emerald ring and he would finally get to say, at long last, “Marry me, Evangeline.”

He sighed wistfully as he returned the ring to its box and held it in his palm for a moment. Soon, very soon, the time would be just perfect. Very soon, his life would change again.

Unfortunately, not the way he hoped. He could hear a frantic voice in the hall beyond his office, and a moment later, Cole appeared in his doorway. His face was paler than usual. “Father!”

Automatically, he placed the ring box back in his desk and shut the drawer. Once he realized it was Cole’s voice he heard, he was on his feet. This was not the way Cole usually came by to say hello or ask for advice. No, something about the tone of his son’s voice made Cullen’s blood freeze in his veins. “Cole! Slow down! What’s the matter?” He tried to hide the distress on his face as he studied the boy’s features.

“Fear, cold like ice down the back of my neck in winter. She didn’t stay, she didn’t say goodbye, the color ripped away.” He extended one shaking hand to Cullen. “Something’s happened to Mother.”

Cullen reached out to take the object in Cole’s hand and realized with a sickening lurch it was Evvy’s locket. He clicked it open to find his coin still resting inside. Oh, Maker. Oh, Andraste. The locket was the one thing Evvy swore she would never take off - if Cole found it somewhere, then something was very wrong indeed. “Where did you find this?” he choked, his hand clutching the chain as if for dear life.

“The letters room. She checks every day, sometimes twice, waiting to be told that I’m allowed to be hers. It was on the floor, bright gold in the cracks of floorboards, a discarded treasure. She wouldn’t drop it.” Cole was panicked. “She’s not in the school, she would be with you or with Professor Pavus or Professor Pentaghast but she isn’t. She isn’t anywhere.”

Almost immediately, Cullen saw white. But for the sake of the trembling boy in front of him, he forced the terror not to seize him and instead reached out to pull Cole close. “All right, it’s all right, it’s okay.” He did his best to soothe his son even though he himself was in agony. “We’ll find her, it’s okay. Let’s go.” He forced himself to move quickly and ordered his hand to find his cell phone and dial Dorian’s number with shaking fingers. “Dorian, it’s me. Evvy... she... I think something’s happened to her.”

“What? Why? What are you talking about?”

“I don’t know exactly, but Cole found her locket in the campus post office and he can’t find her,” Cullen explained as he walked, beckoning for Cole to follow. “Dorian, if he thinks something happened to her, I believe him. Help me figure this out, Dorian, please.”

“ _Kaffas_ ,” Dorian muttered in alarm. “Staff room. Emergency meeting. I’ll get everyone there, you bring Cole. We need to place the campus on lockdown until this gets resolved.” He hung up and immediately texted the other teachers. _Staff room NOW. This is not a drill._

This accomplished, he made his way up above his library, to where the school’s communication apparatus was stored. This would let his voice be heard throughout the fortress. “Attention everyone: all students report to the dormitories. Resident advisors, take head counts and report to the headmistress if anyone is missing. Gatehouse is to be locked down immediately.”

Hanging up, he ran back downstairs to join the rest of the teachers in the lounge. Hopefully he was overreacting... but he had the very unpleasant feeling that he wasn’t.

* * *

Cullen arrived a few moments later with Cole in tow. It was astonishing how quickly his countenance had morphed into that of a living skeleton as his eyes darted around searching for answers. The rest of the staff began to trickle in. Cassandra dashed in as part of the first wave. “Cullen? Dorian? Anyone want to tell me what’s happening?”

“Evvy.” It was all Cullen could manage.

“Evvy?” she repeated. “Where...?”

“Wait for the others, Cassandra,” said Dorian grimly. “Let’s not torture the man by making him say it over and over.”

At last the others arrived. The process took mere minutes - a masterwork of efficiency and dedication - but for Cullen it felt like hours as he stood in silence, his hand still clutching Cole’s shoulder protectively. When at last everyone had made it, he didn’t wait for anyone to ask him what had happened. “Evvy. It’s Evvy,” he said and held out her locket as proof. “Cole found this in the post office. Something’s happened. What do we do?” Even the short sentences that managed to escape his dry mouth were painful and they threatened to choke him. Oh Maker, this could not be happening.

No one spoke for a few seconds. Varric, eloquent as ever, finally broke the silence. “Well, shit.” It would have been funny if things had not been so dire.

“All right, let’s keep our heads,” said Leliana, gently. “First let’s establish a timetable of events. We know Evvy was at lunch, that was the last time I saw her. It’s almost five now. Cole, when did you go to the post office?”

“About an hour ago,” he said, less poetic than usual; he was the only person who might be more upset than Cullen. “I tried to find her. Searching, seeking, never finding, faded…”

“Did anyone else see her since lunchtime?”

There was a general shaking of heads. Cullen’s voice sounded strained, as if he had forgotten how to speak. “I saw her when class ended. I haven’t seen her since. And I haven’t heard from her since.” His eyes swiveled from face to face around the room, hoping to find some comfort or validation.

“Has anyone tried contacting her?” Josephine asked. “Calling or texting her phone?”

“I’ve been trying since I got off the phone with Dorian.” Cullen shook his head. “Straight to voicemail every time.” His phone was still clutched in his hand as he spoke, making the shaking that had started in his hands all the more evident.

The looks sent in his direction were nothing but sympathetic. “We’ll find her,” said Blackwall. “But it’s starting to sound like…”

“Like she didn’t leave of her own volition,” Leliana finished. “I really hoped we wouldn’t ever have to use those security protocols we drafted, but it sounds like we have no choice.” She started pacing. “I’ll contact the founders - they need to know. We want to keep this in-house, however.”

“Why?” Varric gave her an incredulous look. “Shouldn’t we, y’know, _call the police_?”

“She _is_ part of a noble family,” Cassandra offered with a look of tragedy. “Something like this might cause... an incident if anyone knew.”

Although Cullen had had his suspicions and his worries, hearing it said aloud that Evvy had - in all likelihood - been abducted caused the panic he had tried to hide for Cole’s sake to rise in his chest. “Sweet Andraste, why? Who would do such a thing? I don’t understand.” He was muttering to himself, practically pacing.

“Cullen, sit. You can’t help Evvy if you agitate yourself like this.” Cassandra crossed over to where he stood and gently pushed him into a chair. She looked around the room as if searching for other answers she could give to her friend.

“Well, should we contact the Trevelyans?” Josephine wondered. “What if this is meant as a move against the family? I don’t know enough about the political climate in the Free Marches to know whether they have enemies who could orchestrate such a thing.”

“Maybe Hawke would know,” said Varric after a pause. “Technically, talking to her still keeps it in-house, even if she’s not physically _in_ the house. I mean, school. It could be worth a try.”

“Cullen? What do you think?” Dorian asked. Cullen merely forced a nod, so Dorian acted as his voice. “Call Hawke. If she can get here, it will be good to have her help. Now, we can’t make the mistake of -” At the word _mistake,_ his voice dropped off abruptly. “Oh, Maker, I just had a dreadful thought about what might be going on here. Anyone remember the Chargers game?”

“The Chargers had a few games, which -” Bull froze suddenly. “Oh. _That_ game.”

“What are you two talking about?” Blackwall asked.

“Remember when we played Venatori Prep? And Evvy realized they had tampered with the clock?” Bull was starting to look pissed. “I’d forgotten all about it - their coach threatened her afterward. Called her - what was it? A mistake that needed to be unmade? We didn’t hear anything more about it so it seemed like he was just letting off steam, but…”

“Are you telling me... this whole thing... is about the _game_?” Cullen shook, his voice showing how livid he was. He was on his feet again, both hands on the back of his head as he paced in panic and terror.

“Cullen, you heard Cassandra, don’t aggravate your condition,” Dorian ordered.

“I’ll aggravate it if I bloody well want to!” Cullen snapped. “That - that...  _creature_ they call a coach threatened her and I told her I would be there to protect her. But I wasn’t, was I? And now they have her -”

“We don’t know that for sure,” Cassandra offered.

“No, they have her! I know they do. They have my wife!” The words were out of Cullen’s mouth before he realized they were inaccurate. But he didn’t care. All that mattered was finding Evvy.

Everyone stared at him for a few seconds, wanting very much to laugh and tease him about the slip as they would have done on any other occasion. But the situation made it that his words were heartbreaking rather than hilarious.

“It’s not your fault, Cullen,” Dorian told him. “Now stop that. Evvy won’t thank any of us if we get her back only for her to find you in the hospital again. Bull, what happened to Venatori Prep after the clock debacle?”

“They were sanctioned for cheating as per conference rules,” Bull reported, “which would be bad enough. But their season record was examined more closely - they’d been on a winning streak until then - and reviewing the tapes of their games showed that they’d pulled the same trick at least two other times. Evvy was just the first person to notice. Their wins were expunged, their star player lost his scholarship, and the entire coaching staff was canned.”

“Sounds like motive,” Cassandra replied weakly, trying not to show that Cullen’s previous words had broken her heart. “I think we need to at least entertain the possibility that they took Evvy because of that.” She didn’t elaborate, lest she upset Cullen even further.

“This is madness,” Cullen moaned, and buried his head in his hands for a moment. “What do we do now?”

“First, we reach out to limited contacts,” said Leliana. “I’ll speak to the founders. Varric, you call Hawke. And Cassandra...” She hesitated. “I normally wouldn’t take this step, because we do want to keep it quiet. But perhaps we should bring Mahanon into this - he’d know the Trevelyan situation better than any of us, and we can’t rule out the possibility that Evvy’s bloodline is the catalyst rather than Venatori Prep. I’ll authorize a security code for him; he’ll need it to come here during lockdown. Everyone else, try to keep the students calm.”

Cassandra nodded, grabbing her phone immediately to follow the Headmistress’s instructions. She peeled off to a quiet corner of the room to make her call.

The door opened, then, to reveal Michel and Solas, who had been collecting the head count tally. “One student missing - oh. No, there he is,” Michel reported, spotting Cole. “Everyone else is present and accounted for.”

“What’s this all about?” Solas asked.

“Evvy’s gone missing. We think someone’s taken her,” Dorian explained to the new arrivals. “Possibly Venatori Prep or someone with them.”

Michel looked alarmed; Solas, only impenetrably grave. “What steps are being taken?” he asked.

Leliana outlined the basics for the new arrivals. “Michel,” she said, “I’m going to place you in charge of the students’ morale. Under no circumstances less than a fire are they to leave the school, unless their parents or guardians come to collect them.” Since at least half the students either had no parents or had terrible ones, this was unlikely, but Michel wouldn’t know that. “All staff require security codes to enter and exit the castle. Specific instructions are in the sealed red envelopes in your offices which I’d hoped you would never need to open.”

“Is there anything else we can do?” Josephine asked, her voice subdued.

“Until reinforcements arrive?” Leliana looked at them all. “ _Pray_.”

As the staff grimly nodded and began filtering out to take on their tasks, Cullen remained frozen. He looked up at Dorian, his eyes wide and searching. “Dorian, I -”

“I know. I know everything you’re likely to say,” Dorian said, crossing over to him. “And I know you want to go now. I do too. But we have to be smart about this.” He pulled Cullen to his feet and practically dragged him towards the door, acting as Cullen’s legs. He turned and reached out to Cole as well. “You too, Cole, come along. There’s a good lad. We’ll find her, boys. _We will_.”

And as he pushed the two of them along, he began, much to Cullen’s surprise, reciting the Chant of Light from perfect memory in a strong, clear voice.

* * *

Reinforcements arrived as soon as could be reasonably expected. The President was a little too busy running the country to come and assist with the search personally, but promised to dispatch the First Lady if she was needed. “Skyhold is too important to us both to ignore,” he said.

That Mahanon came as fast as he could was of no surprise to anyone. Even setting aside his desire to console Cassandra, he was Evvy’s oldest friend and _extremely_ angry to think anyone had harmed her in any way. Hawke reached the castle less than an hour after his arrival, along with her dog, and Varric was uncharacteristically displeased that she’d brought Fenris as well.

“No offense,” he grumbled. “Broody’s part of the family too. But you left Sunshine _alone_?”

“Varric. Give me a little credit, please,” said Hawke, amused. “Aveline and Donnic are staying with her until we get back.”

“Oh. That’s all right, then.”

She smirked. “Your heart is right where you left it in Metropolis, and safe as can be. Don’t worry.”

Had this been a normal day, Dorian would have allowed himself to continue eavesdropping on this little conversation. But since this was an emergency situation - and he hadn’t intended to eavesdrop in the first place - he cleared his throat and stepped out to show Hawke and Varric that they were not alone. “Thank you for coming so quickly, Hawke, it’s good to see you. I just came to collect you and Fenris so we can figure out a plan of action.”

“Oh, quit being so formal, Dorian,” she said with a chuckle. “It’s good to see you too. Fenris took the dog for a quick walk around the courtyard - I thought Duke might be helpful for tracking.”

“Excellent idea; if he needs to get a scent, we can get you something of hers,” Dorian said. “Cullen has been beside himself, as you can imagine. Cassandra is with him now.”

“Poor guy.” Hawke’s face was full of sympathy. Fenris joined them and shook hands with Dorian. “Lead the way - I’ve been gone so long I almost forgot where the staff room is. Almost.”

Dorian led them to the staff room where some of the other teachers were waiting, including Cullen. There wasn’t terribly much Cullen could do, as he quickly discovered, so he had spent most of the wait sitting in the corner and tapping his foot anxiously. As the door opened, he immediately got to his feet. “Marian.”

The pain on his face broke her heart. Cullen had lived in Kirkwall for a time while finishing his degree and they had become friends before they were colleagues. He was one of the few people who preferred to call her by her first name, and one of the few she allowed to do so. She moved over at once to hug him. “I’m so sorry. We’ll do whatever we can to help.”

“Thank you.” Cullen sighed, allowing himself to be comforted. “Thank you. I’m glad you came.”

“Leliana is rallying the troops as we speak,” Dorian offered.

Varric took charge of introductions, since Mahanon was unfamiliar to the Kirkwallers. “Leliana put Michel in charge of the kids during non-class time, and Solas is off doing his... Solas... thing,” he added. “Are we expecting anyone else?”

“I don’t think so,” Cullen replied flatly. “Unless we need the First Lady.” Normally he would acknowledge how remarkable that sentence was, but he was in no mood.

He looked ill. Hawke saw it with a frown, exchanging worried glances with Varric and Cassandra. “Well, it’s not the return to Skyhold I’ve been envisioning,” she said, “but I’m glad to see everyone all the same. Let’s sit down so you can bring us all up to speed on what’s been happening.”

Dorian forced Cullen into a chair and looked him up and down for a moment. “You’ll have to be a soldier for us, Cullen, all right?”

Cullen nodded weakly and explained what had happened. Dorian filled in the gaps, explaining how the teachers arrived at their suspicions of Venatori Prep and the steps they had already taken to begin this process.

“I have a question,” said Fenris. “I’m sure you’ve already thought about this, but whoever did this - be it these Venatori or whomever - _how_ did they get in? Skyhold only has one gate! How could strangers get into the school, abduct Miss Trevelyan, and smuggle her out without being seen by anyone?”

“Well, the campus post office is close to the gate,” Dorian suggested. “It is within the realm of possibility that they were able to get in and out that quickly - especially right after class like that.” He hoped it sounded like a legitimate explanation, because the other options were causing his brain to rove into some uncomfortable territory.

“It’s a fair question, though,” Varric said with a frown. “I guess we’ve all been so hung up on _what_ happened and _who_ did it, we didn’t stop to think too much about _how_.”

“Well, who was on duty in the gatehouse at the approximate time of the incident?” asked Mahanon. “Have they been questioned?”

“Wait, are you saying that someone who works for the school could have had a role in this?” Cullen suddenly came alive again, deep ire rising in his voice.

“Cullen,” Cassandra warned gently, holding up a hand. She turned to Mahanon. “I suppose the truthful answer is we didn’t consider anyone at the school could have done such a thing, but I will bring this to Leliana’s attention. It could be a start.”

He looked thoughtful. “I’m trying to approach this as if it were a case, but there’s a reason officers don’t get involved in cases where they’re personally affected,” he muttered. “I know this place is old, but are there any kind of blueprints for it? We need to see if there are any hidden entrances - something left from its time as an actual fortress, that sort of thing. We also need to start examining parts of the school that aren’t in common use, to see if whoever did this is taking advantage of the oversight.”

“There’s an old prison downstairs, under the courtyard,” said Blackwall. “Hasn’t been used in a few ages; most of the cells are falling apart. If there’s another unused part of the school, I’ve never seen it.”

“Blueprints, eh? I might have something of that effect in the library,” Dorian replied. “If not blueprints exactly, some kind of description or crude map exists somewhere, I know it does.” He pulled out his phone and texted Felix the question, as well as an idea of where such a thing might be. While waiting for the response he looked back up at the assembled group. “In the meantime, I suppose we should consider Mahanon’s suggestion about the guard…”

“I think we need to assign specific tasks,” Josephine proposed, “so that everyone is participating and no one is left without direction. Cassandra, you go to Evvy’s room and get something of hers so Hawke’s dog can get the scent; perhaps the trail is not yet cold. Varric and I will investigate the guard duty roster and look for discrepancies. Dorian, when Felix unearths your documents, you and Mahanon start looking for anything strange. Blackwall, you and Bull go take a look at the prison you mentioned; we can at least rule it out as an issue if nothing else.”

“You are brilliant as usual, Josephine.” Dorian nodded, gathering his things and preparing to go. “I’ll text you all immediately if we find anything.”

“What about me?” Cullen asked and when he noticed the looks of doubt springing up, he shook his head. “I want to help. I have to do _something_ or I’ll lose my mind completely. And I’m not an invalid, you know.”

“We know that, Curly,” said Varric. He threw Hawke a desperate sort of look. “Why don’t you go with Hawke and Broody to see what the dog can sniff out? You know Siren better than anyone - if she left so much as a trace of herself behind, you’d be the first one to spot it.”

Cullen nodded dimly and moved to stand next to Hawke. “Marian, do you think it might be possible I could bring Cole along? He’s my... well, he’s Evvy’s... long story. Which Varric probably already told you. But he’s very concerned. Please.”

“He told me.” Hawke nodded. “Of course you can. Why don’t you go get him now? I’m sure Duke will like him.”

The instant Cullen was out of earshot, everyone looked at each other. “This is harder to watch than I could have guessed,” Hawke said softly.

“It’s horrible,” Cassandra muttered, gnawing on her bottom lip. “He _adores_ that woman. Watching him with her the past few months... I haven’t seen him this happy in years. It must be like his whole world is being destroyed.”

“It’s not doing much for me, I can’t imagine what it must be doing to him,” Dorian said grimly. “I’ll let you know what I find.” With that he departed for the library, and Cassandra departed for Evvy’s room with a sigh.

Mahanon was still seated; he knew he should follow Dorian, but he was dealing with his own anger yet. “Cullen’s not exactly making the little lady miserable either,” he muttered. “And it really _pisses me off_ to think she’s out there somewhere scared out of her mind. Or worse, not.”

“Little lady?” Fenris repeated.

“Old nickname. We’ve been friends since were toddlers,” Mahanon explained. “She’s the youngest daughter of the Bann of Ostwick, which doesn’t mean a whole lot politically anymore but still entitles her to be called Lady Trevelyan. Since she’s the youngest, she’s ‘little Lady Trevelyan.’ Anyway.” He shook his head and stood. “Sorry. I’ll go help Dorian.”

“Don’t apologize,” Fenris replied. “Now let’s go help find your friend.”

* * *

By the end of the day after Evvy’s disappearance, there wasn’t a whole lot of news. The prison was too dilapidated to be used for much of anything, so much so that Blackwall reported it ought to be just filled in somehow before the courtyard collapsed. However, the guard roster had revealed that there had been an unauthorized change of shifts, and the person who had been on duty the previous afternoon had - to no one's real surprise - disappeared from the staff barracks.

Duke had picked up a small trace of Evvy’s scent on the ground, but beyond the gate it brought no help. “She must have been put in a vehicle. That’s enough to confuse his nose,” Hawke said apologetically. However, the dog _was_ helping Cole, so at least he was doing some good.

Cullen, on the other hand, was not helped or soothed by any of this information. “Can’t we at least go to that school?” he demanded as everyone reconvened. “Can’t we at least _try_ to get some answers from those people?”

“And let them know we’re looking for them?” Dorian fired back, but not unkindly. “Now, I don’t think that’s the best idea, do you?”

“We have to do _something_!” Cullen replied desperately.

“Cullen, if you don’t calm down I will have Madam Giselle sedate you,” said Leliana sternly. “You are going to give yourself a heart attack if you’re not more careful.”

“Curly...” Varric went and put a hand on his shoulder. “Come with me, okay? Let’s go for a walk. Get some air. I wanna talk to you.”

There were several other things that Cullen wanted to say, but one look at Leliana proved she was not bluffing. So he closed his mouth and nodded sullenly, following Varric outside. “Before you say anything,” he sighed, “I _know_ that I’m not doing anyone any good in this state. It’s just…”

“I know.” Varric walked beside him as they crossed the courtyard. “Curly, I’m not one for admitting to things. But I’m going to make an exception here because you’re a friend and it’s the only way I have to help right now. Truth is... I have some idea of what you’re going through.”

Even in the state he was in, Cullen nevertheless remembered his promise to Cassandra. “You do?” he asked innocently, trying to feign confusion.

“Curly, you have many redeeming qualities, but you’re a terrible liar,” Varric said, not unkindly. “Especially when you’re worked up like you are now.”

“Well, I... I might have started to wonder. After Sebastian’s visit,” he explained, leaving out his conversation with Cass. “Then I started thinking about ‘Metropolis’ and your visit to Kirkwall. And, well... it seemed to make sense.”

“You catch on quick. Thank you, that spared me the trouble of talking at length about how much it tortures a man’s soul to know that he’s in love with a woman who’s battling for her life, in one way or another.” Varric was very deliberately not looking at Cullen as he spoke. “You always got a little annoyed with me, I know - I was having way too much fun at your expense with that ‘bashful knight too scared to approach his princess’ schtick. Truth was, I laughed because it was less painful than being mad at you. You didn’t have anything stopping you - or at least nothing I knew about at the time - from doing what you wanted. I did. Still sort of do. All those jokes were as much about myself as they were about you.”

Cullen smiled a mirthless grin, the kind that suggested it was more a grimace of pain than a smile. “I think you were probably right to be mad at me,” he admitted. “Maker knows Dorian was, and he had a right too. But truth be told, the only thing I have been thinking all day is that... Oh, Maker forgive me, that I _wasted_ so much time. I keep trying to stop myself from thinking that maybe the last time I saw her is the final time or the last conversation we had was the last time I’ll hear her voice because -” His voice broke slightly and he paused to swallow past his emotions. “Because if I think of that, I just think of all the moments we could have shared if I hadn’t squandered the chances. I don’t want to see you do the same thing, Varric.”

Varric smiled ruefully and gave Cullen an awkward pat on the shoulder. “I know that feeling. And I’m getting there. Slowly. It’s been almost four years, for me, but until pretty recently I just didn’t want to assume anything. And it’s not like she hasn’t had other things on her mind. When she finishes her current course of treatment... well, we’ll see. Until then, I have a song to keep singing. But this isn’t about me - not really. I just... I know you’re going through hell, and I wanted you to know you’re not going through it by yourself.”

This time, Cullen allowed some tenderness to creep into the grimace, his face softening considerably as he placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Thank you, Varric. I can’t tell you how much I appreciate that. I can only have faith that it will be okay - for both of us. And for both of them.”

“Atta boy, Curly. And I guess we can be grateful for one thing, at least,” Varric said, trying to get back to his usual jovial demeanor. “If Hawke had been the one taken, Fenris would have just gone to the school and started slaughtering people. I sure as hell wouldn’t have wanted to clean up that mess.” Not his best joke, but accurate.

Cullen allowed a small, strained laugh to escape his lips. “Don’t count that option out yet,” he managed, only half-joking.

“We’ll make that the reserve plan.”

* * *

There was a small commotion in the staff room when the duo returned. Mahanon had continued reading and researching into the history of the Skyhold fortress, and had abruptly burst into the room with a discovery.

“Here - through this corridor off the main hall,” he said, pointing at the map. “Every reference to it I’ve found calls it _the undercroft_. Now, it’s not really an entrance because it opens onto the waterfall, but it does technically constitute another way into the castle.”

“That might be plausible,” Dorian agreed. “Do we go investigate?”

“But it still doesn’t tell us who exactly took her and where they have her,” Cassandra countered, watching Cullen out of the corner of her eye. He had crossed over to look at the map and was staring at it with narrowed eyes as if he could force it to reveal the answers to his questions.

“That corridor is sealed off,” said Leliana, frowning. “It has been for years…”

“How is it sealed? Just locked?”

“No - I mean it’s sealed. The door is bricked over, there’s no way they can get into the school through that.”

“Damn it.” Mahanon raked his fingers through his hair. “I thought I had something… so all we know is that there’s a fake guard who helped her get taken. Well, we’re back to square one... anyone have any new ideas?”

“Maybe we should get some sleep,” Josephine suggested in a gentle voice. “Get a fresh start in the morning.”

“It just doesn’t make sense,” Dorian folded his arms over his chest and glanced at Cullen. Evvy’s locket was too small for him to wear around his own neck, so he had it draped in his pocket like an antique watch. Dorian’s eyes lingered on its gold chain for a moment. “I doubt that just fell off. Cole said it was left there. Almost like they wanted us to find it. What are they doing, taunting us? None of it makes any sense,” he repeated.

“Taunting us...” Bull was sitting in a chair in the corner, and had been silent up to this point. They turned to look at him. “Dorian, you might be onto something.”

“What are you talking about, Bull?”

“It’s an old football strategy - not something I’ve seen used in a long time,” he said, getting to his feet. “It’s frowned upon as unsportsmanlike, but let’s face it, the Venatori Templars aren’t exactly the most honorable players of the game. Used to be that one way students would try to psych out the opposing team was to _kidnap their mascot_. This was usually an animal, like the University of Orlais’s Imperial Lions - they had an actual lion as their team mascot years ago. But when they’d do it, they’d leave something behind so that the home team knew exactly what had happened.” He squinted at them all with his single eye. “They decided Evvy’s our mascot.”

“This is _madness_ ,” Cullen spat. Repeating the obvious was the only way he was making it through. “We aren’t talking about an imperial lion, we’re talking about a person!” Of course _they_ knew that, but the whole idea was just horrifying.

“Nothing would surprise me with these people anymore, Cullen,” Cassandra said gravely. “Over the years there have been some _horrible_ rumors that have come out of that place.”

“And we _have_ taken to calling her the Rainbow of Skyhold,” Dorian suggested gently. “Maybe they took that and ran with it.”

“Bull, they don’t... they don’t _hurt_ the mascots they kidnap... right?” Josephine ventured to ask.

“Traditionally, no. And normally, the mascot is returned after the game in question. But we haven’t got a game coming up, so the analogy slightly falls apart there.”

“Well, not a football game, at least,” Mahanon mused. “They could very well be playing some other kind of game and they haven’t told us the rules.”

“Then what if we changed the rules?” Cullen demanded. “I know I’m not thinking clearly. I know I’m being rash. But if this is really the way these people think, then we can’t fight this like a regular battle. And I swear to the Maker, I need some ideas soon before I go barging in there myself.”

“Easy, Curly.” Varric couldn’t help smiling. “You’re a chess player, aren’t you? What do you do when your opponent takes your queen?”

“Flip the board?” Dorian suggested under his breath. Cullen ignored him.

“Try to upgrade a pawn, I suppose,” Cullen offered. “Or do the best I can to expose their other weaknesses. I find opponents get cocky after they successfully take a piece that important.”

“Now you’re talking! What do we know about Venatori Prep? What weaknesses do they have that we could maybe exploit? In fact, can we get our hands on a layout of their school buildings? Maybe there’s a literal weakness we can use to get inside and try to find Siren.”

“Well...” Dorian began, his voice breaking in hesitation. “My library assistant is their assistant coach’s son.” He paused, then sent off a rapid-fire text. A few minutes later, Felix arrived, looking slightly perplexed. “It’s all right, Felix. Come inside.” Dorian turned from his assistant back to face the assembled staff. “If he’s willing and able, what if we had Felix go there for us?”

“It’s asking a lot,” said Leliana. “Besides, didn’t Bull tell us the entire coaching staff was fired because of the cheating? His father isn’t there - what pretext could we use for sending him in?”

“Oh, they were fired,” Felix said. “Just long enough for the conference officials to be satisfied. Then they all got hired back very quietly, under the radar. So he’s there.”

“How’d they get away with that?” Varric asked, baffled. “My family got _exiled_ from a _country_ for cheating at a sporting event! Don’t ask,” he added, “it was a long time ago - I hadn’t even been born yet.”

“Forged documents, assumed names, that sort of thing. The officials don’t generally check on these things unless they have a reason to look into them. I can go in there to visit him, and get conveniently lost.”

“But doesn’t your father know you work here at Skyhold? If anyone suspects, you could be in danger,” Josephine said, looking worried.

Felix shook his head. “Before I came to Skyhold with Dorian, I was working in a library back in Tevinter,” he explained. “Father thinks I still work there; we mostly communicate by email and I still have access to my old address. He never expects me to travel so far to visit him because my health’s not good - I mostly risk him worrying about me once he finds out I’m there.”

It was the first suggestion all night that had caused Cullen to brighten any, which of course made him feel guilty. But if Felix could get into the school without raising too much suspicion, they could potentially get all the information they needed.

“The headmistress is right, though, Felix,” Dorian said, placing a hand on his assistant’s shoulder. “This _is_ asking a lot of you. Are you sure you’re up to it?”

“I can’t promise anything,” Felix said with a sigh. “But I’ll give it my best shot.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix returns with information and the President sends in an elite team to help. Meanwhile, Cullen sings a very specific song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter the Grey Wardens. Since this is a modern-day, non magic AU where there are no darkspawn, the Grey Wardens have been written here as a covert ops unit. You may recognize the ones here if you've played "Awakening".

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

* * *

Everyone was pretty much on pins and needles throughout the following day, waiting for some contact from Felix with information. Dorian relayed any updates he received, but they were few and far between. “He’s there. He’s in. I just hope he gets out before it’s too late.”

Hawke was helping where she could by covering the art classes in Evvy’s absence, which made for a bit of recursive reality - the regular teacher was substituting for her own substitute. She left Duke with Cole, having explained very carefully to the mabari that the boy needed care. The other classes continued as normally as possible, but with the school still on lockdown and the students only marginally understanding why, normal was out of reach.

Furthermore, Cullen did not do a good job of hiding the fact that something was wrong. For a start, he hadn’t slept the entirety of the night and it showed, settling on his face like a dark shadow. Even the most uninterested viewer could tell there was a marked change from the Professor Rutherford of a few days ago. The man who ghosted through his classes mechanically now tried to remind himself to do it for the students, but he could not force himself to do anything but simply go through the motions.

Finally, after classes were over, and the kids were again ushered to the dorms, the text went out. _Recon complete. Staff room now._

Felix looked exhausted; he wasn’t exaggerating about his health being poor, and Madam Giselle was fussing over him to get him to eat a little soup. Once she left, he began to make a quiet, painstaking report to the senior teachers.

“The place is like a labyrinth,” he said. “It’s an old Tevinter fortress, I think, or maybe something even older; all I know is that it feels like you’re moving in continuous circles. I had to be constantly moving to keep from being detected, but I was ready to say I was looking for my father if I got caught.”

“Did you find... anything?” Josephine ventured.

“Not at first. Just seemed like a regular school day. But I started noticing there was something really... off... about the students. A lot of them... they’re not all there. Hulked out and strong, yes, but not performing at 100% mentally.” He ate a little more soup. “I also noticed that some of them weren’t actually in _classes_. They stand around in the hallways at different doors, like they’re guarding them. I think there’s something weird going on in there, and I wanted to find out more but frankly, they were bigger than me and I wasn’t real comfortable.”

“What about Evvy?” asked Dorian.

“I’m pretty sure she’s there. I didn’t see her, but there’s this one door with a really weird keyhole, like the key is broken up into pieces. And I heard one of the students standing near it call it ‘the rainbow room,’ and they both laughed. So if she’s anywhere, I’m guessing it’s in there.”

“Sweet Maker, that has to be it.” Cullen gritted his teeth. “Do we call the police now? Do we come up with a reason to go there? It sounds like half the students might be doping - or worse. Is that enough to get anyone down to that place?”

“I’ll call President Theirin,” said Leliana. “The only problem is, Venatori Prep isn’t on Fereldan ground, so his jurisdiction is questionable. It’s like Skyhold - it’s in the demilitarized zone separating Ferelden and Orlais.”

“Why don’t we just break in after dark?” asked Mahanon. “I know how to pick locks, I do it all the time for the police in Ostwick. Part of my consulting duties.”

“It’s risky,” said Varric. “At _best_ , it’s risky. We get caught, there could be hell to pay, possibly literally.”

“Then I’ll do it,” Cullen cut in. “Alone. That way no one else has to be involved. If I risk my career for this, then so be it - this is so much more important.”

“Cullen, don’t talk nonsense,” Dorian said evenly. “You would probably end up in the hospital or jail before you completed anything of substance and then Evvy would probably kill me for letting you do such a thing. I’m sure there’s another way to do this without you sticking your neck out like that.”

“Dorian’s right. Much as I’m sure Evvy would love to be rescued by you,” Leliana said with a slight smile, “and much as we admire your willingness to go, we can’t take that risk. Let me consult with Alistair. Come. Felix, well done - please, get some rest.”

The staff members followed her up to her office and watched as she sat down at her desk. She pulled out not her usual phone, but a red “burner” phone which none of them had ever seen. It was clearly for emergencies which required contacting the President. Her tone was low as she related all the information; then she was silent for a spell. Abruptly, however, she shot to her feet.

“You can _do_ that?” she blurted. “What? Well, yes, that does make sense - of course it’s their jurisdiction! I just didn’t expect them to be willing to come in for something like - what? Oh? Well, if you’re sure… oh, thank you, Alistair. Thank you. Yes. I’ll tell them - this will make everyone feel so much better. Maker bless you.”

She hung up and turned to stare at everyone, the phone trembling in her hand. “He’s sending help...  _he’s sending the Grey Wardens_.”

Cullen took a step back and exchanged a surprised glance with Cassandra. “The Grey Wardens?” he repeated, voice thick with shock. “Maker’s breath …”

“Anyone care to translate this for those of us who are not ex-military?” Dorian asked.

“The Grey Wardens are more than military. They are... I suppose the best way to describe them is covert ops,” said Mahanon. “Really, _really_ covert ops. So covert that the identities of the members are a carefully guarded secret, at least usually. They owe no allegiance to any one country; rather, their jurisdiction covers all of southern Thedas. So they can definitely go in there and deal with Evvy’s situation without causing an international crisis, because their authority is absolute - they answer only to the Divine herself. But how your President Theirin is calling them in, I’m at a loss to explain.”

“All he said was that the Fereldan commander owes him a favor.” Leliana shrugged. “And that it would make sense when they arrive. We can expect the helicopter to land close to midnight.”

“I can’t believe he’s sending them to us,” Cassandra said quietly, almost as if she was saying it to herself.

“I don’t care if it takes an army raised by the Maker himself,” Cullen replied. “I just want her to come home.” He sighed to himself. Midnight seemed eternally far away.

“She will, Cullen.” Leliana gave him a gentle look. “Let me have the kitchen send up some dinner to your room. You should get a little rest; you’ve barely slept.”

“And I probably still won’t,” he admitted, but nodded and departed as he was told.

With Cullen out of the room, and Felix having likewise gone to bed, the others felt a bit more at ease discussing the situation. “I feel better knowing the Wardens are involved,” said Varric, “but let’s call a spade a spade here. If something goes wrong - forgive me, I write tragedies - we need to have a plan in place for what we’re going to do with _him_. Because from what he said to me when we took that little walk, he has _no_ problem just killing his way through Venatori Prep, and all things considered, I actually hesitate to doubt him. He’ll go in there on a suicide run or something equally stupid.”

Cassandra visibly crumpled at Varric’s words. “No, he wouldn’t do that.” Her voice trembled slightly. “He wouldn’t. He _can’t_. Not after...  everything he went through when he was still a soldier. I don’t think he’d even be capable.”

“I’ll sit by his bed on suicide watch if I have to,” Dorian added grimly. “Not that I’ll fare much better if something goes wrong.”

“Let’s hope this all becomes academic,” said Bull evenly. “Because let’s face it, if it doesn’t, this could get ugly in a lot of ways.”

* * *

The blades of the helicopter split the air of Skyhold as it lowered carefully onto the helipad just outside the castle. The President rarely had the chance to visit the school, but when he did he usually arrived in this way; the helipad mainly existed for his use. Now, however, a series of four Grey Wardens jumped out of the black aircraft. Their uniforms were all black, save for shining silver griffon emblems on their chests, and their faces were obscured by elegant winged helmets - a holdover from the order’s ancient roots.

They marched in file through the gate, past the stuttering guard on duty who knew better than to try to ask them for security codes, and arranged themselves in formation in the courtyard as the staff members came hurrying out to meet them. One stood in the front of the other three, who saluted with fists over their hearts.

Cullen, who had not succeeded in sleeping much - and when he had, had been awoken by nightmares almost constantly - was one of the first teachers in the courtyard. He strode down as if he was walking in military formation and saluted sharply when he saw the Grey Wardens come into view. Cassandra followed shortly thereafter and did the same. “We can’t thank you enough for being here,” she said, bowing her head slightly. “May the Maker and Andraste preserve you in this and every task.”

“Maker bless the good work being done here at Skyhold Academy,” replied the commander, whose voice was faintly muffled by the helmet. “Lady Pentaghast, where is the headmistress?”

Cassandra’s eyes narrowed in confusion for a moment. “How did you...  ah, she’s just on her way now.” She shook off her bewilderment and turned towards the direction of the school where the other teachers were beginning to trickle out.

Only once they had all assembled did the commander speak again. “President Theirin sends his compliments. My squadron and I will undertake the extraction within the hour. We have long been hearing unsavory reports about the goings-on at Venatori Prep, but have hesitated to act while they were nothing more than rumors. You have our commendation for your successful infiltration and reconnaissance.”

“I wish we could take all the credit, but we’ve had some excellent help - both inside and outside,” Dorian replied.

Cullen, who was still standing at rapt attention, allowed emotion to flicker in his eyes for a moment as he looked towards the commander. “May the Maker go with you,” he said formally, before his voice broke. “And please...  she has a son. And she...  has me. Please.”

The commander turned toward him in a gesture of compassion. “I know, Professor Rutherford. Come, take me to your staff room and I will go over all the details.” Turning to the other three, there came a barked sort of order. “Second, Rogue, Brand - remain here and on high alert.” The Wardens gave a ‘huh’ noise of acknowledgement and repositioned themselves while the teachers escorted the commander into the castle.

However, they watched in perplexity as the black-clad figure explored the room carefully, wielding a peculiar beeping device, searching for something. “I thought as much,” said the commander, straightening. Pinched between the fingers of one gloved hand was a small electronic device. “You have a bug.”

“Oh, Maker...” Cassandra blanched.

“How long has that been there, I wonder?” Dorian glared. “And who put it there? Surely no one from here at Skyhold did it - although I would have said the same thing about the gate guards and look where that got us.”

“I have no doubt that the people in this room are all trustworthy,” said the commander, crushing the bug and tossing the bits into the fireplace. Another sweep of the room finally revealed that there was no second such device. “Good. I fear, my friends, that this bug may have been here since before your young friend performed his mission... which means that they knew he was coming and they _let him in_. Doubtless they expect an attack; we must reorder the plan.”

“We were in my office when I told the staff that you were coming,” said Leliana. “No one has access to that part of the castle, ever.”

“I’m aware. If that’s where the news was broken, then perhaps we do still have the element of surprise on our side.”

“...you’re aware?”

For the first time, the commander actually chuckled. The gloved hands lifted and took hold of the winged helmet, pulling it away to reveal a headful of braided chestnut hair and a pair of serious, though bright, blue eyes. Leliana almost lost her balance as she stared.

“Well,” said the First Lady of Ferelden, “Alistair _did_ say it would make sense once I got here, didn’t he?”

Cullen nearly spluttered in shock. He took a step back in utter disbelief and bent his head respectfully. “Madam First Lady...” At his side, Cassandra looked gobsmacked as she stared, her eyes wide.

“Oh, I don’t stand that much on ceremony, especially at a time like this,” she said lightly. More seriously, she continued, “I’m so sorry for what you’ve all suffered - especially you, Professor. I promise that we will not leave you waiting and wondering for a moment longer than necessary.”

“Of course,” Cullen replied, suddenly unsure of whether to salute or shake her hand or make some other gesture of respect. “Thank you, ma’am. I...  that means a lot to me. I wish I could be in there with you, but I know Evvy will be in very capable hands.” He hoped that sounded at least a little self-assured.

She smiled gently. “Come, let’s not waste time. Give me all the intelligence your young friend was able to collect.”

* * *

They briefed the First Lady on what Felix had discovered - all about the students seemingly guarding rooms in the school, particularly the “rainbow room” and its strange keyhole, and the fortress-like nature of the school. Dorian did most of the talking, acting as the voice for the absent Felix. Cullen merely sat there and tried not to relive his anguish at the thought of Evvy being locked in a room in that awful place, probably terrified. Only when he heard Dorian stop speaking did he venture looking up.

Elissa nodded gravely. “Thank you. This will all be very helpful,” she said. “We would have been here sooner, but under the circumstances, it was necessary to confer with Her Perfection about our intended course of action. The Wardens have her full sanction to do whatever is necessary.” The blue eyes were hard. “I will be in contact as soon as I have anything to report. Stay alert in the meantime - and keep this.” She gave Leliana the device she had used. “There may be more such bugs throughout the school. I think we’re going to have to dismiss a lot of the support staff - I won’t take chances with Skyhold.”

Several of the teachers exchanged grave glances, but nodded their assent. Surprisingly, it was Cullen who spoke. “I know this isn’t what the Wardens are used to,” he said to the First Lady. “It’s not a battle. It’s not even a war. But it is to me. To me, it’s the only war.”

“I have a feeling,” Dorian sighed, “that this is going to be the longest night of our lives.”

“Then I’ll go now, to make it as short as possible,” said Elissa. “Leli, have someone keep post by your short-wave radio. I’ll be able to hail you from the chopper that way - and I’ll call as soon as there’s news, I swear it. We’ll find her.”

“Go with the Maker,” Cassandra replied.

When they were alone once more, it was decided Cass was the best choice to wait by the radio while Dorian took Cullen-watching duty. “Is there anything else we can do?” he asked, indicating both himself and the bedraggled history professor.

“Maybe you could knock him on the head so he gets a couple hours of sleep,” Varric suggested, not unkindly.

“I have a better idea,” Leliana said gently. “Cullen, go be with your son.”

“Good idea,” Dorian said. “But I’ll keep the knocking him out idea in the back of my mind. Come along.”

Cullen nodded dimly and allowed himself to be led to where Cole was still being kept company by Hawke’s dog Duke. “Knock, knock - brought you a visitor," said Dorian, opening the door.

“Father.” Cole looked up. “Duke is trying to protect me. I don’t know what he’s protecting me from, but he does a good job. We should have dogs at Skyhold!”

In spite of all that was going on, Cullen somehow managed to smile as he crossed over to sit with Cole. “That’s an excellent idea. I’m sure a lot of the students would like that. I know I would,” He placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “How are you?”

“Mother should have had a dog,” he said softly. “She’d be here and Skyhold would have its rainbow. Instead all is dark, silent and sad, waiting for a morning that doesn’t come.”

Cullen nodded along, trying to keep his face clear of pain for his son’s sake. Cole had called him sunlight, but he didn’t feel very bright now. How could he when it was so hard to see the real light, let alone his own? And then, much to his surprise, an old song leapt into his mind and he found himself placing an arm around Cole’s shoulder as the words tumbled out. “ _Shadows fall and hope has fled - steel your heart, the dawn will come. The night is long and the path is dark - look to the sky, for one day soon the dawn will come._ ”

Dorian, heart cracking beneath his outward calm, sat down on Cole’s other side. “ _The shepherd’s lost, and his home is far - keep to the stars, the dawn will come. The night is long, and the path is dark - look to the sky, for one day soon, the dawn will come_.”

Cullen blinked at Dorian in deep gratitude as together they sang the final verse. “ _Bare your blade and raise it high - stand your ground, the dawn will come. The night is long and the path is dark - look to the sky, for one day soon the dawn will come_.”

Cole, listening to the two men sing the hymn, had curled up with Duke and started to drift off. Dorian watched him thoughtfully. “To be honest,” he said, “my faith’s been taking a pretty hard hit of late. If the Maker sees fit to bring her back, though...  I might never doubt again.”

“I have to believe the Maker wouldn’t bring us all together just to tear us all apart so quickly,” Cullen murmured, placing his hand on the back of Cole’s head in a gesture of protection and tenderness. “But even I have had my moments of doubt. If the Maker has brought me this far, hopefully He’ll bring me the rest of the way too.” He reached out to place his free hand on Dorian’s shoulder in mutual comfort.

Dorian nodded quietly. “You are a disgustingly righteous individual, you know,” he said. “You are terribly dull and I hate you.” It was full of affection.

In spite of himself, Cullen felt his face break into a smile. “I am, it’s one of my many charms. And I hate you, too.” A small laugh escaped him and, for the first time since the entire debacle began, he had a strange inner feeling that everything would be all right.

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of the night, Dorian was elated to find that Cullen had actually managed to fall asleep. He texted Cass. _Father and son are getting some rest. Any news?_

 _Oh, thank the Maker! You’re a miracle worker,_ came the reply. _Not much news yet. The Wardens are on their way into the school, but we haven’t heard any other details yet. I hate this waiting game more than I can say._

_I share your loathing. Hopefully this will all be over soon._

_From your lips to the Maker’s ears,_ she responded. _Until then, we just have to remain alert, I suppose._


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grey Wardens return with good news and bad news - and someone says something they come to regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We, to quote Dorian, simply enjoy the drama. Hang on, folks, there are still a few more bumps in the road for our friends at Skyhold Academy.

* * *

   **Chapter Twenty-Two**

* * *

All was silent for hours; how much time passed was almost impossible to say. And then, suddenly, near dawn...

“Griffon One to Skyhold Tower. Come in, Skyhold Tower.”

Cassandra had been waiting for this exact moment, opting to sit silently for hours rather than be relieved. She had to hear it herself. So when, after waiting for so long, the radio finally crackled to life, she found herself nearly pouncing on it, holding it to her ear breathlessly. “Yes, we’re here! Skyhold Tower here!”

“Objective complete and quarry obtained. Taking for medical treatment. Additional intelligence obtained, please stand by for urgent transmission.”

Cass felt her entire body decompress. It sounded like no one was out of the woods yet, but Evvy was there. She was back. “Copy that, Griffon One. _Thank you_.” Trying her utmost not to cry, she grabbed her phone and texted Leliana first. _They have her. More info coming._

 _Rally the troops to the staff room,_ Leliana replied. _I’ll await the transmission and join you there._

After texting Leliana her assent, the next message Cassandra sent was to Dorian. _Wake Cullen_ , it read, and was followed by a group text to everyone. _Get to the staff room. They’ve got her._ Then, as fast as her legs would carry her, she made her way down to the staff room herself.

Varric and Blackwall, who had spent the overnight combing the school with the First Lady’s device, were the first to join her. “Coffee. Maybe with liquor,” Varric grumbled, brandishing four additional bugs they had found and deactivated. “But yours was arguably the best text I ever got, General.”

Cassandra smiled slightly, even in light of the listening devices in her colleague’s hand. She poured both men a cup of coffee. “Just coffee is all I can provide for now,” she said. “But believe me, I have never been so happy to send a text in my life. They took her for some medical treatment - whatever that entails, I don’t know - but they have her, and that’s the important thing.”

The others joined them gradually, but Dorian had to half-carry poor Cullen, who was almost white with shock. “There now, chap, sit by the fire. Cassandra, is there any decaf for this poor blighter?”

“Oh, Cullen,” she said, her voice taut with sympathy. “Of course, let me see what I can do.” She busied herself with preparing him a cup and pressed it into his trembling hands.

“Cassandra, is she -?”

“They’ve got her, Cullen. That’s all that matters right now. They have her,” she said, patting his arm. “We’ll get more details soon.”

He nodded dimly and sighed, closing his eyes - perhaps in silent prayer.

Leliana joined them shortly after the rest had assembled, and her face was almost as white as Cullen’s. “We still have a problem,” she said, visibly alarmed. “Not Evvy - she’s safe. They’re having the physician at the Warden compound evaluate her; she’s suffering from exhaustion and dehydration, and they seem to think she may have been sedated, but she’ll be all right. We can probably expect her back by dinnertime. But she… she overheard bits of things while she was in that ‘rainbow room,’ and what she was able to share seems to indicate that…” She swallowed. “That the school has been rigged to blow. Something about ‘Skyhold going sky high.’”

Cassandra’s hands flew to her mouth in shock. “Sweet Maker! We...  we have to get everyone out!”

“How is that even possible?” Dorian asked, his eyes darting from staff member to staff member. “The false gate guard, the bugs, now this? This is the most secure place I know - how is it suddenly being treated like a public park?”

“The Warden-Commander was able to get a bit more information from Assistant Coach Alexius once they had the staff in custody. They’ve apparently been infiltrating us for months.” Leliana looked miserable. “Subtle changes that we wouldn’t notice - a new gate guard here, a substitute cook there. Even that thug who menaced Evvy at the club last Wintersend season! Coach Pheus has been biding his time… waiting for the perfect moment to strike. They’ve been in the school for months and we never knew - we never had reason to suspect.”

Cullen looked fit to be tied as he absorbed the news, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the side of his chair. “It’s bad enough they did this to Evvy. But now they want to attack the kids too? These people are _monsters_ ,” he hissed.

“What do we do now?” Dorian cut in. “If we have unexpected visitors throughout this place, how are we going to sort this out without tipping them off? For all we know, they might even be on to us already.”

“Well, we found more listening devices, so they’ve definitely known a _lot_ of what’s happened,” Varric reported. “The main hall, the art classroom, the gym, and the dining hall were all bugged.”

“I’m told that the Wardens who came here were joined at Venatori by squadrons from other outposts,” Leliana said. “The school has been shut down, almost certainly for good. But you’re right, we can’t risk tipping off the agents who remain here.”

“Then we need to get them out while we search for the explosives cache,” said Blackwall. He paused as Mahanon, Hawke, and Fenris finally made their way to the staff room, and Leliana briefed them on the developments; Mahanon, poor man, looked ready to cry with relief.

“Wait,” said Bull. “We’re overthinking this. What’s the fastest way to evacuate any place?” He looked around, but no one seemed to catch his meaning. “ _Fire drill._ ”

“A fire drill?” Dorian repeated. “That’s...  that’s actually rather clever. As long as a few of us stayed with the students to make sure the agents didn’t get any ideas, the rest of us would have time to seek out the explosives. Do you think the agents would suspect us?”

“I think by the time they did, it might be too late for them to detonate anything,” said Mahanon. “It’s a calculated risk, but I think it’s one we need to take.”

“I’ll set the alarms to go off at 8:30,” said Josephine. “That gives us a little time to figure out who will do the searching. It has to be someplace where we wouldn’t easily stumble across the explosives… and someplace we haven’t already looked…”

Very suddenly, Cassandra’s eyes got wide and she spun to face Mahanon abruptly. “Non, what was that you were saying before about the undercroft? I know it’s walled up, but is it possible that something could have been placed there? Maybe they were able to - I don’t know - remove a few of the bricks or put something around the wall?”

“Or if they were particularly cunning,” said Solas, “they might have clambered behind the waterfall. The undercroft opens onto the waterfall that runs down the side of the castle. In old days, it was the blacksmith’s forge; the water supply was essential.”

“It’s maybe not the most likely place, but at the same time, it would make sense,” said Mahanon, looking just a little pleased by Cass remembering what he’d said. “Certainly it’s a place they wouldn’t expect anyone to look.”

“Well, perhaps it _is_ worth a look.” Dorian suggested. “And I volunteer to be part of the group searching for the devices, by the way.”

“Me too,” said Varric, “on the condition that Hawke _isn’t_.” Seeing her mildly affronted look, he clarified, “If anything goes wrong, I don’t want you anywhere nearby. Broody, back me up here.”

“He has a point,” Fenris offered apologetically. “Bethany needs you - now more than ever.”

“The same thing goes for you, Cullen,” Cassandra said, seeing Cullen open his mouth to speak. “Cole is going to need you for comfort.”

“I want to help, Cass,” he protested.

“By getting the kids out, you _are_ helping,” Bull rumbled. “If those Venatori spies have been paying attention, they know you’re the staff member most affected by what they’ve done. If they see you out there participating in the fire drill, they’ll be less likely to suspect anything’s wrong.”

Cullen obviously wanted to protest further, but thought better of it. He closed his mouth and nodded.

“Now, I will also help look for the devices, if I’m needed,” Cassandra offered. “Wherever I can serve with the most usefulness, I want to be.”

“You’ll forgive me if I’d rather you steer clear,” said Mahanon, with only a fraction of his usual charm. “Cullen and I have both been through quite enough in the last couple days. I don’t think either of us are comfortable with the idea of you putting yourself in danger.” It was easy to forget, since he wasn’t a regular in the staff room, that Evvy’s disappearance affected him as much as it did Cullen - possibly a little more, in a way.

“Varric, Dorian, Bull, and Solas,” Leliana decided. “You four storm the undercroft. If you damage the walls getting in there, we’ll take care of it later. The rest of you are on fire drill duty.”

There were general murmurs of agreement as everyone accepted their tasks. Cassandra took in the small group that would be exploring the undercroft and sighed. “Be careful. All of you.” Her gaze lingered on Varric for perhaps a moment longer than the others.

“Let’s go live like we might be dying,” Varric snarked, avoiding her gaze. “Anybody needs a copy of my will, it’s in the safe deposit box in Kirkwall. Skyhold gets half my stuff, my girls get the rest. Go on, people, and act natural - but don’t let on that Siren’s coming home.”

As Cullen rose to leave, he glanced over at the group as well. “Good luck,” he said and turned to Dorian. “And you’d better come back in one piece or Evvy will be crushed.”

“The woman needs her Fairy Godfather,” Dorian said with a smirk. “So I wouldn’t dream of letting myself get killed when there’s still so much she needs me for. You can thank me by making me the best man at your wedding.”

“Sounds fair.” Cullen managed a smile.

“Hey,” Varric protested mildly. “I thought _I_ was the best man. Sparkler’s already giving the bride away! At least, I assume he is.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll figure it out.” Cullen laughed slightly, watching his friends fondly for a moment. “Thank you, all.”

“How am I gonna write about this?” Varric was heard muttering, as the exploration team went to take up a position near the main hall. “Nobody in their right mind would believe it.”

“Just make it an allegory and add it to that epic poem of yours,” Bull suggested. “Nobody’s going to believe that anyway.”

As the small group disappeared, Cullen turned to Cassandra and sighed. “How are we going to make this seem like a normal day? This...  this is lunacy.”

“We soldier on,” she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Just imagine being able to see Evvy, all right?” She smiled when he nodded.

* * *

All seemed perfectly normal - well, apart from the lockdown status of the school and the fact that their beloved Miss Trevelyan was still missing - when, at 8:30 on the nose, the students were chased out of their early classes by the blare of the fire alarm. They hadn’t had a fire drill in some time, so it didn’t come entirely as a surprise, although some of the older kids were a little suspicious of having a drill during a lockdown. The majority of the teachers herded them through the compound to the gate, and they stood shivering in the early spring morning on the long driveway which led into the school.

With the resident staff likewise pouring out of the buildings, the four-man team immediately began their assault on the bricked wall which concealed the path to the undercroft. “Yes, look, there does seem to be some loose cement here around a few of the bricks,” said Solas. “My guess would be that they operate under cover of darkness, and no one pays close enough attention to the walls to realize that there’s fresh mortar every so often.”

“Yes, yes, that’s all very lovely,” Dorian said, “Anyone think we can get through this and grab the devices a bit faster?”

“Hold that thought,” Bull grunted, “and back up.” He backed up a few paces and launched himself at the wall, much more effectively than one might have expected. Granted, he _was_ the largest staff member by far, but still.

“Well, that is...  one way to do it,” Dorian managed, a little dumbfounded. “Glad the Headmistress told us not to worry about the wall.” He pulled out a flashlight. “Shall we?”

“Lead the way, Sparkler.” Varric had a flashlight of his own. “Man - how long ago was this sealed up?”

“The Glory Age, or thereabouts,” said Solas. “At least, as far as the writings indicate. It’s not precise.”

“I believe it,” Dorian groaned as he nearly stepped into a spider web. “And it’s _freezing_. Hopefully we won’t be down here for long. Well, we don’t have long anyway, do we?”

“I could do some of those flexes you like, if that’ll help warm you up,” Bull offered slyly. Varric snickered while Dorian muttered, his cheeks a bit red.

The corridor was fairly short, and they could hear the rush of the waterfall behind the door. Bull touched his finger to his lips and then, to surprise anyone who might be lurking in the room beyond, he threw open the door with an almost dragon-like roar. But the space was empty, barring some old blacksmithing equipment and a lot of boxes.

“This is actually pretty cool,” Varric mused, shining his light around the room. “Maybe Blackwall could offer smithing classes next year for the advanced shop kids.”

“It’s going to take _forever_ to go through these,” Dorian huffed, indicating the boxes with his head. “That’s time we don’t have.”

“I don’t think we have to,” said Bull, frowning as he sniffed. “Anybody else smell rotten eggs?”

“Sulfur,” Solas said, nodding. “This must be what Evvy heard them talking about - I smell gunpowder too, or something like it.”

After a moment of searching, Dorian seemed to find the box in question. “Here,” he said, beginning to carefully examine it. “Everyone say a quick prayer to the Maker that this goes well. I’m too pretty to die.” Hopefully the joke covered up how genuinely nervous he was.

“Don’t,” said Bull, a bit softly. “I don’t think this is worth the risk. I have a better plan - let’s just shove it all out the opening here. It’ll fall down into the waterfall and won’t be able to detonate.”

“Oh, good. If anyone else thinks that plan will work and not blow us all to smithereens, I’m all for it.” Dorian sighed in obvious relief. “Anything that means I don’t have to dig through a container full of explosives sounds divine.”

“Let’s start pushing, then,” said Varric, hiking up his sleeves a little farther. “I’m not too keen on exploding, myself. Just hope we’re not poisoning the groundwater or something by doing this.”

“At this point, I think we’ll sort out any groundwater issues at another time,” Dorian commented, rolling up his own sleeves. “This is the most important thing at the moment. Good luck, boys.”

“If I’m wrong about this, I just want to say in advance that I’m sorry and that - you know - you guys are okay,” Bull muttered.

“Back at you,” Varric grunted.

“Likewise,” said Solas.

“Oh, Maker, it’s within the realm of possibility that the last conversation I ever have is about our feelings,” Dorian groaned, but smiled. “But I will say I do enjoy your company. Thank you for making me a part of your family. Now, shall we?”

“Guess so.” Varric was heaving at the box nearest the edge, where the waterfall cascaded in such an innocent manner. He was almost at the brink, ready to push it over, when - to his horror - an _arm_ appeared at the ledge, and someone began pulling themselves up into the undercroft. “Well, guess that answers that question,” he said. “We’ve got company!”

“ _Vishante kaffas_!” Dorian swore. “Where the hell did they come from? How did they get up here?”

“You won’t stop us this time! There are no Grey Wardens here to help you now!” shouted one of the climbers. “Venatori, attack!”

“Really? ‘Venatori attack’? Are you all for real?” Dorian scoffed. “Very well.” He flipped the flashlight around in his hand and swung with it, surprising himself when he made contact.

“Anybody got magic rings?” Varric scoffed. “By your powers combined, I am Captain Typewriter or something?” He shoved his box at the second person attempting to climb into the undercroft, but it was secretly worrying him that they might just be outnumbered.

Dorian had managed to get another swing in with his flashlight, but was not quick enough to stop a particularly nasty-looking brute who made a run at Varric. “Varric, get down!” he called.

Varric spun to intercept the guy, who was a lot bigger than himself, and the stocky writer was suddenly driven down into the dirt floor of the undercroft. His attacker was wielding some ugly weapon - he couldn’t even tell what it was - and it was taking all his efforts just to dodge the Venatori’s attempt to drive it into his eye socket. “Look, I’m no prize, but I still like my face the way it is!”

Varric’s attacker smirked at him with a bone-chilling laugh of malice. “I bet that poor sick girl in Kirkwall likes it too. What a shame she won’t get to see it again - but we’ll tell her you said hello.”

At almost every hour of every day, Varric had a reputation for at least projecting an appearance of calm, easygoing, playful nonchalance. Absolutely none of those adjectives applied to him in this instant, and his face contorted into an almost unrecognizable mask of pure unbridled _rage_. “Congratulations,” he snarled, “ _you just said the wrong thing_.” And with a speed and a strength he had never had any idea he possessed, he flung himself up off the floor, driving his attacker backwards to the ledge, and shoved him into the waterfall. They could dimly hear the sickening crunch of bone on rock as he struck the pool far below.

Almost immediately, Varric’s expression receded, and he stared at his own hands in shock. “Andraste’s flaming knicker-weasels, I just killed a man...”

“Sweet Maker,” Dorian managed, having just shrugged off an attacker himself. He paused for a moment, considering Varric and the spot the Venatori had just fallen. “Well... he wasn’t a very nice man, though, was he?”

Varric gave himself a shake, remembering what his attacker had said to prompt his reaction. “No. No, he was not. But he reminded me that the bugs throughout Skyhold mean these psychos have been able to learn about _all_ of our weaknesses.”

“Well, we’re just going to have to use those weaknesses as our strengths. Remind ourselves why we’re doing this, yes?” Dorian offered, placing a hand on Varric’s shoulders. “It will be fine.”

“Let’s save the kumbaya for later,” Bull called from across the room. “More bozos coming! We’ve got to cut off these climbing ropes!”

“With what, exactly?” Dorian shouted back. “Anyone bring a machete with them today?”

“We’re in a forge! There’s got to be something here! An axe, anything!”

Solas and Varric, who had snapped out of his stupor, rushed at the old bench in search of something to sever the ropes that were bringing the enemy right into the heart of the school. “Bull! See if this works!” Solas sent a large file skittering across the ancient stone floor.

It came to a halt about halfway across the floor, where one of the emerging Venatori sought to grab it. “Oh, no you don’t!” Dorian barked, stepping down on the invading hand with a harsh boot. The attacker shouted in pain, giving Dorian the opportunity to grab the file and deliver it the rest of the way.

Bull set to work trying to dislodge the climbing cables with an object that hadn’t been used in at least two hundred years, while his friends armed themselves with similarly blunted tools. “Well, shit,” Varric muttered. “We die, we die fighting. And since I’ll never get another chance to say something like this… _for Skyhold!_ ”

“Oh Maker, more like if we die, we die cliched,” Dorian scoffed, arming himself with a hammer that had seen better days. “But I’ll go with you on this one, I suppose. For Skyhold!”

Solas, with the finesse of a professional golfer, swung a crowbar upside the head of an approaching Venatori, sending him bleeding and unconscious into the dirt. “One for me - are we keeping score?”

“Hey, why not?” Varric called back. “You’re falling behind, Sparkler!”

“Excuse me, I fought off two of these cretins with a _flashlight_!” Dorian called, walloping another attacked with the handle of the hammer. “Well, that’s three for me now. Does the hand I stomped on count as a half?”

“Sure, I’ll allow it,” Varric said again. They were interrupted, however, by noise from the door, and they turned to see two black-clad figures.

“The Warden-Commander of Ferelden thought you could use some assistance,” said the shorter one. “I’m Brand, that’s Rogue. Everybody okay?”

“Except for the part where we’re ass-deep in Venatori shitheads, we’re _fantastic_ ,” Bull shouted. “I hope you brought something less useless than this thing!”

“Does this help?” the Warden identified as Rogue offered with a smirk, holding out a glinting pocket knife.

“Well, I certainly don’t think it will hurt,” Dorian commented, taking the weapon. “Things have gone a bit sideways, as you can see, so the more the merrier, as long as the ‘more’ is on our side.”

“What’s going on outside?” Solas asked. “The students? The fire drill?”

“Near as we can tell,” reported Brand, “everyone got out without incident. The kids all seem fine. Commander sent a few of us to oversee the castle just in case something like - well - _this_ happened.” She paused long enough to punch one of the assailants in the face. “Second and Braid are outside with as many of their interlopers as we were able to wrangle on such short notice.”

The ropes snapped much more easily under the efforts of Bull and Rogue using actual blades on them, and almost as suddenly as the fighting had started, it stopped. The Wardens took the surviving invaders into custody. “Anybody injured?” asked Rogue.

“I don’t know about everyone else, but I’m fine,” Dorian said, flinging his weapon down. “ _Kaffas_ , we’re _teachers_ , not soldiers. What complete and utter madness.”

“I might need a few years of therapy to get past what just happened,” Varric admitted. “I still can’t believe I killed a man.”

“Technically,” Bull corrected, “it was the fall that killed him. Not you.”

“Still. I pushed. Oh, and none of you heard what I said, by the way.”

“My lips are sealed,” Dorian said, holding up a hand. “Now, with one crisis solved, what do we say about finishing off the explosives hunt and getting the hell out of here?”

“Best idea I’ve heard in days. Heave-to, boys,” said Bull.

* * *

They emerged into the sunlit courtyard some little while later, where the other Wardens had their prisoners lined up neatly for transport. The school residents were being allowed back inside, and the kids were finally starting to really understand just how much danger they’d all been in. The buzzing of their conversations was riotous.

Varric, for his part, made a beeline for Hawke. She put her arms around him, looking concerned, and he just sagged into her shirtfront for a long moment. “You don’t want to know, Hawke,” he mumbled. “You really don’t.”

Hawke nodded. She didn’t press, but she could guess at least some of what had probably gone on and she hugged Varric all the more. “It’s all right, Varric. You came back,” she added more quietly, “You can come back to Bethany. That’s the important thing.”

“Yeah,” he mumbled. “You go home as soon as you can, give her a hug for me.”

“You know I will, as soon as I can.” Hawke smiled. “You know I will.”

With the last of the Venatori-allied individuals subdued (or dead), the Wardens assured Leliana that she could probably lift the lockdown. “The First Lady of Ferelden has taken custody of your missing teacher, with the permission of the Warden-Commander,” said the one called Second; of course they had to maintain the careful masquerade. “You can expect Griffon One to bring them both here later today. The report from our physician is largely favorable.”

Slowly but surely the teachers were beginning to reassemble. Cullen, who had been waiting with increasing anxiety for most of the morning, came rushing back in now and stood at respectful attention before the Wardens. “I can’t thank you enough for everything you’ve done,” he began. “And I wanted to ask if it’s possible for me and my son to see Evvy.”

Second chuckled gently. “By the time we would get you to the base, they’d already be on their way here,” she assured him. “A few hours only separate you from her, I promise. As for your thanks, it’s not necessary, though it’s appreciated. What matters most is that Skyhold stands and everyone here is safe.” She turned to Leliana. “We know how important the school is to so many people. The Wardens henceforth will consider it our personal protectorate; should you ever have need of us again, you need only to call.”

As Leliana thanked the Wardens, Cullen suppressed the sigh that was already forming at the thought of having to wait for a few more hours to see Evvy. He saluted Second and departed, finding Dorian leaning against the doorframe.

“This is definitely a day for drinking,” he huffed. “But before that, I need time with my best friend, so give me a call when you’re done monopolizing her. What a day.”

“Dorian, what exactly happened down there?” Cullen asked quietly. “I’ve never seen Varric so shaken in all the years I’ve known him.”

“I don’t know if you want to know, Cullen,” Dorian said, holding up a hand. “Let’s just say that if anyone on the staff understands what happened down there, it would be you and Cassandra. It wasn’t pretty.” He shook his head and after a beat, dismissed it with a wave of his hand. “But that’s a story for another time, I think. Now, for the love of the Maker, go take a shower, man.”

Cullen blinked, startled. “Oh... oh, yes, I probably should do that,” he said, realizing that, along with barely eating and sleeping, he had let his hygiene fall somewhat by the wayside too. He started to speak again, but turned, looking out at the students. One boy was holding up his phone.

“It’s on the news!” he shouted. “Venatori Prep’s been shut down because of cheating and doping students! They tried to take Skyhold but _they’ll never take Skyhold_!” There was a lot of cheering in response, and Cullen found himself chuckling.

Another student, apparently opening a music program, started blaring a song, and gradually more and more of the kids started screaming the lyrics along with Jon Bon Jovi. “ _I set each stone and I hammered each nail - this house is not for sale! Where memories live and the dreams don’t fail - this house is not for sale! Coming home, I’m coming home…_ ” They were jumping up and down, punching the air, until the entire student body was participating.

“This is like an inversion of the concert you guys did,” remarked Hawke, joining them along with Fenris, Varric, and Mahanon. “I really missed these little knuckleheads.”

“ _This house is built on trust - that’s what it is and always was! No wrecking ball could knock it down - **this house was built on higher ground**!_ ”

“They’re going to scream themselves hoarse at this rate,” said Varric, amused. “Classes are going to be very quiet for a while, I think.”

A smile broke out on Dorian’s face as he watched the students scream-sing through the song. “I’ve never been prouder,” he remarked, grinning.  “I wonder if I can persuade them to do ‘We Will Rock You’ next.”

“Can’t hurt to ask,” said Hawke with a laugh. “You should do ‘We Are The Champions’ after that.”

Dorian winked at his colleagues before turning to the students and joining in the song. Abruptly, however, he turned back to Cullen. “Oh, and shave too! Don’t forget to shave, for the love of the Maker!”

Nodding, Cullen ambled off to his rooms to prepare for his beloved’s return. “Meanwhile, I guess I’d better get some welcome-home banners up, huh? I’m sure Leliana’s ordering a banquet... if there’s any kitchen staff left, that is.” Hawke continued.

“Marian, even if every last single kitchen and cleaning staff member was run out of this place, you know I’d be first in line to help get things into shape,” Cassandra offered, joining them with a triumphant grin on her face. “Tell me where you need me.”

Hawke chuckled. “I’ve missed you, Cass. Varric? You okay?”

“I - yeah. I’ll be fine, Hawke, go on.”

Hawke and Cassandra exchanged a glance. It was Cass who spoke. “Varric...  is there...  is there anything I can do to help? Anything you’d like to talk about with me? You know I’m here.”

“I’m just tired. I was up all night hunting for bugs,” he reminded them. “Think I’ll follow Curly’s example and get a shower. Maybe a nap. I’m gonna want to see Siren when she gets back, but I don’t want to fall asleep on her.”

Cassandra narrowed her eyes in a way that suggested she didn’t totally believe what she was hearing, and yet she decided not to push it. “All right. Good idea. I’ll be here if you need me.”

He didn’t want to worry them - he was agitated enough - so he moved over and slung his arms around Hawke and Cassandra’s shoulders. “Let’s get a picture quick for Sunshine. Show her we’re all in one piece, despite anything she might hear.”

“Sounds good to me,” Hawke said, pulling out her phone and holding it out. “Smile.”

He did his best, trusting that the two ladies would make up for it. “Tell her I’ll text her later,” he said, and in his defense he genuinely did look exhausted. He dragged himself off to his room and flopped on the bed, grateful that he couldn’t hear the kids anymore.

As soon as he had departed, Cassandra turned to Hawke. “Do you know what happened down there? I’ve seen that look in people’s eyes before and it...  usually doesn’t mean good things.”

Hawke shook her head. “All I know is that when they came out, he stumbled into my arms and shook. And then he told me not to ask because I didn’t want to know.”

“Oh, Maker,” Cass muttered, staring at the floor for a moment. After a beat, she looked up once more. “Well, I suppose it’s up to us to keep an eye on him. I guess it was too much to ask that we all came out of this completely unscathed.”

“Yeah. Let’s just let him rest for now; we’ll see what Leliana needs for the welcome home celebration that I’m sure everyone wants to have.”

“I think after the past few days we’ve had, we deserve it,” Cass agreed, and, pausing to listen to the students still chanting outside, added with a laugh, “And _definitely_ want it.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evvy returns and Varric tries to battle his demons

* * *

  **Chapter Twenty-Three**

* * *

It was just about three in the afternoon when the telltale sounds of an approaching helicopter could be heard drawing close to Skyhold. A few of the students, most notably Krem, had appointed themselves the watchguard, and ran into the main hall shouting for anyone within earshot. “They’re here! They’re here!”

Griffon One slowly touched down onto the helipad, and the blades came to a gradual halt. Two members of the Presidential guard leaped out of the craft and assisted the First Lady, now dressed more suitably for  _that_  rank, down from the door. She smiled, seeing people starting to flood into the courtyard, and turned to watch the guards help Evvy.

The missing teacher was a little shaky on her feet; she still had rope burns on her wrists; and she seemed almost apprehensive about coming home. But she’d rested, bathed, had food and drink and an elfroot potion for good measure, and there wasn’t a thing to suggest that she would be anything but healthy within another day or two. What she most needed now were some very particular hugs. The two women walked into the courtyard, and Evvy gazed up at the crowd that had started to gather. She was suddenly reminded of Cullen’s return from the hospital not so long ago.

Just as there had been banners for Cullen, there was one giant banner for Evvy painted brightly with a rainbow and the words “Welcome home!” in slightly crooked lettering. The cheer that went up from the students was deafening as they caught sight of her and called out the words on their banner and “We missed you!” Smiling, she waved at them all, squinting in the light. One cheer went up beyond all of them, however.

“Mother!” Cole shouted, dashing towards her, ignoring all protocol or decorum.

“Cole!” Evvy held out her arms for her precious boy, her expression anxious as he threw himself into them. “Oh, sweetheart, are you all right? They made it sound like they might hurt you.” She pulled back after a moment and studied his face.

“I’m all right now that I see you,” he assured her. “No one hurt me. The teachers took care of me - took care of us all. The teachers and their friends. Foreign friends to help with foreign foes. Everyone was worried. Everyone missed you.”

She smiled at that, putting a hand to his cheek. “I missed you all too. Especially my son,” she added fondly. “Where - where’s your father?”

“He’s here,” Cole said, turning to face the school. “He’s been waiting, watching...”

Cole was not exaggerating. Cullen had been waiting for hours, glancing out the windows anxiously for any sign that he could be reunited with her, see her, hold her in his arms. He stepped out now and looked at her for a moment, as if in disbelief, before speeding forward.

“Cullen,” Evvy said softly, tears coming into her eyes as he ran toward her. He all but barreled into her and she flung her arms around his neck. “Oh,  _Cullen..._ I was starting to think I’d never see you again... your heart, your heart, I was so afraid...”

“Evvy...” Her name felt sweet on his lips as he finally got to wrap his arms around her, the only thing he had wanted for the past two days. He wrapped one arm around her waist while his other hand found the back of her head and he brought her as close to his body as he possibly could. As he held her there, he could feel his eyes welling with the tears he had been trying so hard to contain throughout the ordeal - tears of anguish, but now tears of joy, tears of relief, tears of all-encompassing gratitude that the Maker had brought them back together. “Oh, darling, you were worried about me? How I fared is completely irrelevant, I’m only worried about you.” He briefly let her go in order to take her rope-burned wrists in his hands and press his lips to the marks. “Oh, my darling, I’m so sorry.”

“It wasn’t your fault - you’d have protected me if you could, I know that,” she said softly. “And how you fared is certainly not irrelevant to me.” She smiled. “Of course I was worried. I kept thinking you might end up in the hospital over this, and I never would have forgiven myself.”

“Everyone made sure that I didn’t, I can promise you that. Dorian basically would have killed me if I had ended up compromising my health.” He studied her face for a moment before pulling her into an embrace once more. “Oh, Evvy...  the thought of anything happening to you...  I can’t...” He felt the tears cascade down his cheeks, not caring who noticed.

“I’m so sorry, love.” She continued hugging him tightly, but became cognizant of other people starting to approach them. “I’m here now. I’ll never leave you again, I promise. Not ever.”

Words failed him as he pulled back to look at her, so he abandoned them. Instead, he pressed his forehead against hers and shut his eyes, allowing himself to feel safe once more. It was over. She was safe with him and it was all over.

“Mother needs a dog,” Cole interjected matter-of-factly. “Like Duke. A dog will make sure this never happens again.”

Evvy laughed, opening her eyes and smiling at him. “That sounds like a good idea, son. We’ll talk about it.”

“I have always wanted a dog,” Cullen offered, allowing a smile to creep onto his face. He had missed smiling with her - it was so easy to miss the Rainbow of Skyhold whenever she wasn’t in the sky. But all three of them were there now - the sunshine, the rain, and the rainbow. And, true to Cole’s analogy, he felt himself filling with light.

Of course, Evvy’s rain and sunlight couldn’t completely monopolize her, and Dorian was asserting his rights as best friend for the next hug. “Fairy Godfather,” she said warmly, wrapping her arms around him.

He pulled her into a tight embrace, his arms around her protectively. “Evvy, oh Maker. Don’t you ever,  _ever_  do that to me again, all right?  _Ever_.” He wasn’t at all ashamed to admit how much the event had rattled him.

“I won’t if I have any say in the matter.” She chuckled weakly, her lips trembling, and drew back to look at him. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” he replied, kissing the side of her head. “More than I can possibly say. It seems we all can’t function without you.”

Evvy laughed, a little pink at that assertion. “I’m sure you’d have managed - but I’m really glad you don’t have to try anymore. Oh,  _Non_ ,” she exclaimed, finding herself all but picked up and crushed into her old friend’s chest. “They dragged you into this too, did they?”

“It’s been an adventure, little lady. I’m just glad it’s over.”

“He was brilliant,” Cassandra asserted, walking up with a smile on her face. “And when he’s finished, it’s my turn for a hug. Although I don’t know if he’s going to want to let you go.”

“Not really, but since it’s you I’ll allow it.” Mahanon’s usual demeanor had returned once the danger to Skyhold had cleared. He handed her off to Cass.

“Cass, thank you,” Evvy mumbled. “I know you were taking care of my boys while I was gone - all four of them - so thank you.”

“You’re very welcome,” Cass replied, placing a hand on Evvy’s shoulder. “Maker knows it wasn’t always easy, but in the end they all performed beautifully. Everyone did.”

The rest of the staff sort of passed her among themselves for a few minutes; then, amidst cheers from the students and with Evvy firmly gripping Cullen’s arm, they all adjourned to the staff room with the First Lady. And for the first time, Evvy was finally introduced to the woman whose job she’d been holding all year. “I’m very glad to meet you, Hawke - thank you both for coming all this way.”

“It was no trouble at all,” Hawke said with a smile. “I know how important you are to everyone here, so that makes you important to me too. It’s wonderful to finally meet you.”

“Likewise. Varric can never speak too highly of you, not to mention the others. I’ve had a lot to live up to this year.” Evvy returned her smile. “I’m glad to hear your sister is improving.”

“Thank you very much, she’s had a lot of help and support, especially from everyone here,” Hawke looked around her and gave Evvy an almost conspiratorial smile. “I’m sure I don’t need to tell you how special these people are.”

“It’s caught my attention, yes.” Evvy chuckled, and as they all took their seats, she looked at everyone in turn. “It’s good to be back. I was...” She swallowed. “I was really afraid I was never going to see any of you again.”

“Believe me, it was a fear of ours, too,” Dorian replied, “And once we put together what happened, we feared it even more. Absolutely dreadful business.”

Instinctively, Cullen reached out and wrapped his hand around hers as if just talking about the incident would make her disappear again.

“What exactly  _did_  happen?” Evvy wanted to know. “They had me very... loopy, most of the time - I’m still not quite right, to be honest. Madam First Lady has explained a few things to me.” She gave her rescuer a nod. “But I really didn’t make a whole lot of sense out of it. They kept making references to a ‘game,’ and also to ‘sending Skyhold sky high,’ which had me scared half to death.”

“Yes, those evil bastards seemed to think the whole thing was a spot of fun,” Dorian said venomously. “The ultimate plan was to destroy the school, apparently. A group of us went in search of the explosives and ended up in an honest-to-goodness battle. If you can imagine such a thing, I was wielding a flashlight for most of it. Ghastly, just ghastly.” He was uncharacteristically tight-lipped about the whole matter.

Varric was distinctly uncomfortable the entire time Dorian spoke about their exploration of the undercroft, although he said nothing. The others filled in the details about the fire drill, and how President Theirin had dispatched the Grey Wardens and how even Leliana had been shocked to learn that her own best friend was the commander in Ferelden. “Well,” Evvy said finally, “I can honestly say these last few days have been a lot more interesting for you than for me. But I’m really sorry you all had to go through all that.”

“You’re home now, that’s all that matters,” Cullen said, raising her hand to his lips. “Everything else can be sorted out later.”

She smiled at him and squeezed his fingers. “Thank you all,” she said softly. “For everything you did to get me back. And for keeping this idiot of mine from ending up in the hospital,” she added with a smile.

“At various points, sedation and knocking him out were suggested,” Dorian replied. “But at the end of the day, he did pretty well. Just ask Cole.”

“My poor boys.” She shook her head. “And Hawke, thank you for letting Cole be with your dog all this time. He needed that.”

“It was my pleasure. I think Duke needed Cole, too. He’s a remarkable young man.”

“He’s certainly that. I wish I would hear from the adoption board about the application... but I told him that it doesn’t matter, he’s my son anyway. Our son,” she amended, glancing at Cullen. “So... now what?”

Cullen was still wearing the smile he wore whenever Evvy referred to Cole as “their son” when he responded. “Now? Well, I suppose we try to go back to the way things were. And you rest up, of course.” There was something in his tone that suggested he had plans in mind he was not telling.

“I can tell you this much - Venatori Prep won’t be posing much of a threat anymore, I should think,” Dorian offered with a smirk.

“And there’s a certain art competition to consider,” Hawke added with a mirthful chuckle.

“Oh, no - I hope the kids didn’t lose too much time getting ready.” Evvy looked distressed. “They’re so excited.”

“And they’re still very excited,” Hawke assured her. “I bet they can’t wait to show you what they’ve been working on.”

“At least with you here, I know they were able to keep working.”

The First Lady spoke then. “Additionally, I have word from the Divine,” she said gently. “The Chantry is regarding Venatori Prep’s actions against Skyhold as a complete sacrilege as well as a crime. The surviving members will be imprisoned or possibly exiled. And as I’m sure my loyal Second already told you, the Grey Wardens regard this school as a protectorate now. With Her Perfection’s permission, they are to be the school’s honor guard going forward. There are enough squadrons across Thedas that we can spare a few of Ferelden’s best to defend Skyhold.”

“Madam First Lady, that is so...” Cassandra struggled for a word. “So generous. Thank you.”

A smile spread across Dorian’s features at the news. “I, for one, am thrilled to hear it. This school is too important to too many people - and for many of our students, this is home. Besides...” He grinned. “This house is not for sale.”

There was quite a bit of chuckling at that, although Evvy had to have the joke explained to her. Once it was, she laughed too. “You know what the best thing about that is?” she asked. “I read about that song. It does sound like it could literally be about Skyhold - but it was actually written about  _integrity_. It works on two levels for us.”

“You’re right, Evvy,” Dorian said with a note of pride, glancing around the room. “I rather think it does.”

* * *

Evvy was glad to be back for multiple reasons, Cullen being the chief one. She was urged to take her time getting back into the swing of things; Hawke was kind enough to stick around for an extra couple of days to help. She liked the older woman, who was Cassandra’s particular friend, and they were able to talk about various details of life at Skyhold.

“If I may ask, what does Fenris do when you’re here?” Evvy inquired.

“Oh, he stays here with me, at least when he's not working. Fenris is a professional ballet dancer, believe it or not. There’s separate housing for married teachers,” Hawke explained. “My sister stays in the family manor by herself, usually; the chief of Kirkwall’s police department is our close friend, the one who’s with her now in fact, and she keeps an eye on things. We go home most weekends so she doesn’t get too lonely, and drag Varric along whenever we can.”

“He doesn’t like to go home so often?”

“He does. He just... struggles with some things,” Hawke replied delicately.

Evvy was still pondering that as she sat at the desk which was not, strictly speaking, her own. Hawke and Fenris had left that morning, and she was alone, going over her students’ art assignments in order to keep herself from remembering what little she could remember about the abduction.

It was at that moment that Cullen texted.  _Are you in your office? I was hoping I could steal a kiss._

Evvy chuckled, beaming at her phone’s display.  _You don’t have to steal what I’ll give you for free. I’m here._

Cullen’s answer was his speedy arrival. While the other teachers had been more than accommodating in allowing him and Evvy some personal time, he still found that so much of it was snatched up by their regular duties and the fact that Evvy was still in the process of healing. And as much as he had wanted to do so the moment he saw her returned safely, he had thought better than to kiss her so publicly in the courtyard. In private, however, all bets were off and he crossed to where she stood in order to kiss her passionately.

She sighed into his lips, finally breaking the kiss in order to breathe, and folded herself into his arms. “I missed you so much... it’s good to be back where I belong.”

“I missed you too, more than words can express,” he replied. “Oh, and here - I have something I think belongs to you.” He pulled away only briefly in order to retrieve her locket and his lucky coin from where they had been living in his pocket. He reached out and placed the locket around her neck with a smile. “There.”

“Thank you.” She smiled. “It was hard, going without luck for a few days. I’m glad it was with you. It feels good to have it back again.”

“Believe me, I needed all the luck I could get,” he said. “I carried it with me the entire time. Like a token.”

“You mean like I carry it with me,” she teased. She put a hand to his face. “I love you... I had to come home. I’m just glad I wasn’t gone any longer than I was.”

“I love you, too.” He smiled. “And any time apart from you is difficult. This was pure agony. But it’s over. We’re together again.” He regarded her for a moment, trying not to betray his inner thoughts.  _Soon, when you’re fully healed, I’ll ask you to make sure we’re together forever, I promise._

“Together,” she repeated. “As we should be. It’s good to be home... and you know, as much as I love Ostwick and my family, Skyhold  _is_  home in my heart now.” 

* * *

 Varric looked at his phone, and sighed a little.  _Hi Sunshine. Sorry I haven’t been on Skype - this place is crazy these days. Miss you though._

He could not,  _could not_  bring himself to hurt her - even though he knew he probably was. But he felt like he couldn’t look her in the eye either, even on a computer screen. Not now.

As usual, her response was nearly instantaneous.  _I bet. I heard all about it on the news, but their information was so scant I spent most of my time worrying. Thank goodness sis finally sent me an update. I miss you too and hope you’re okay_.

He didn’t want to lie to her.  _I’m as okay as I can be._  It was the best he could do.  _Got to get to class though. Your sis and Broody should be home by tonight. I feel like a postcard... wish you were here._  Except that, for the first time ever, he really didn’t.

 _As long as I’m coming home with you,_  she quoted in reply. After a moment, a second message ran  _Be safe, okay? I’m thinking about you._

Andraste’s ass, this was hard.  _You’re never far from my thoughts either, Sunshine. Say hello to all my fans at the treatment center._  He put the phone away, hoping that was the end of it for a while. He’d lied again; he didn’t have class. Instead, he went down to the gym and started beating the crap out of one of the punching bags.

The noise alerted Cassandra, who had been sitting in her office nearby, that someone was in the gym. She came dashing in, her eyes wide, but when she saw it was Varric, she immediately softened. “Oh. It’s you, Varric. Sorry, I guess you could say I’m still a little jumpy.”

“Pretty sure we all are, General,” he replied, slamming his fists into the bag over and over. “We all went through hell.”

“We certainly did, didn’t we?” Cassandra said with a sigh, taking a seat on a nearby bench. She stared penetratingly at Varric for a second. “And I’m just speaking from my own experiences, which I’m sure pale in comparison to what went on down in the undercroft.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, there was plenty of trauma for everybody.” It felt way better than it should to just keep hitting and hitting this thing. He didn’t even know why.

“Varric, I don’t mean to pry... but are you all right?”

“I’m great. Singularly spectacular. I’m a fucking champion.” He grimaced immediately, slowing his fists. “Sorry. That was uncalled for. I’m fine, Cassandra.”

“Don’t apologize.” Cassandra shook her head, getting up and crossing over to stand in front of the punching bag, catching it as it swung in her direction. “But also don’t feel like you need to hide if you need to talk about something. This is  _me_ , after all. I was there for what Cullen went through. I was there for what  _I_  went through.”

“That wasn’t the same thing, General. You and Curly were military. You were following orders and being good soldiers. I’m not military, and I’m not a soldier, and I sure as hell am not a hero. You saw the prisoners who came out with us from the undercroft.” He looked at her, trying not to glare; she didn’t deserve that. “We didn’t go in there anticipating a fight.”

“In the military, we call that an ambush,” she insisted. “And do you know what happens during an ambush? Good people are forced to do things that they never thought they’d have to do. Good people are forced to make decisions that no one helps them with. As far as I’m concerned, that’s what happened to you all down there, pure and simple.”

“Has anyone actually told you what did happen down there?”

Cassandra regarded him seriously. “No. But I’m fairly certain I can guess.”

“Ten sovereigns says you’re wrong. Or at least, not entirely right,” he amended.

“Well, if I have to guess, I’d say the Venatori ranks are down by at least one after that debacle. Close enough?”

Varric sighed. “Close enough, and yet that doesn’t begin to cover it.” He clenched and unclenched the fists inside the gloves. “I pushed a man to his death with my bare hands. I shoved him over the ledge and he plummeted down Maker knows how many feet and broke his body into pieces on the rocks. I never killed someone before, Cassandra. Even when Hawke and I would run the streets of Kirkwall, dealing with gangs, we injured - we never killed.”

“So what happened?” Cassandra asked evenly. If he had expected her to be shocked, he would be disappointed; her gaze was perfectly clear. “What made him different from everybody else?”

Varric was silent. When he did speak, it was in a sort of detached, faraway tone. “He tackled me to the floor. He had some kind of... I dunno, an ice pick maybe? I kept jerking my head to one side or the other, dodging while he tried to ram it into my face. And I made a cocky remark about liking my face the way it is... and he laughed.” He looked at her. “Remember the listening device that was found in the staff room?”

“I do,” she said, leaning so that her balled up fist covered her mouth. She had a sneaking suspicion of where this was going. “Bethany.”

He nodded, his gaze unfocused as though seeing the whole thing over again. “He made a comment about the poor sick girl in Kirkwall who would never see my face again, and he said they’d ‘tell her I said hello’. And the whole world was suddenly colored red, like it was washed in blood. The next thing I knew, I was standing at the ledge and hearing the body land, and I looked at my hands and I realized what I’d done.”

Cass was silent for a moment, her eyes still clear, her fist still pushed against her mouth. After a moment, she swore and shook her head. “Those  _animals_ ,” she said in deep disgust. “Those...  _things_. I’m not making an excuse for you, Varric, but do you really think those monsters would have treated Bethany with any scrap of human decency if she had been in Evvy’s position - illness or no?”

“Of course I don’t. That’s the problem, General. The Chant shoves it down our throat that every life has meaning and has a value to the Maker, and we’re supposed to respect the sanctity of life and blah blah blah.” He looked at her again, and the expression in his eyes was something she’d never seen him wear. “I’m supposed to be eaten alive with remorse for what I did, for not finding a way to incapacitate him like we did the others.  _But I’m not_. If the same thing were to happen again, in five years or five days or five minutes, I’d probably do the exact same thing. And I still wouldn’t be sorry.”

“I believe...  I believe that the challenge the Maker offers to us - to all of us - is to forgive ourselves. He forgives the others, but we have to forgive  _us_  before we can ever hope to forgive other people. Or to love other people. And it’s, of course, the hardest task of them all,” she replied. “So, if I were to give you advice, I’d say you have to forgive yourself first - forgive yourself for whatever your mind is telling you makes you unworthy. The rest is not up to you.”

“But how do you forgive yourself when you don’t regret the thing you did? I ended a man’s life and started cracking jokes about keeping a body count. I went down there to save our kids - I went in with heroic intentions and I came out a monster.” He slammed his fist into the punching bag again. “And I watched Curly and Siren... and all I could think was that I’m glad she’s back and safe and everything, and they’re together, but that’ll never be me. What the hell kind of person thinks that when a friend comes back from being  _kidnapped_? Who did I turn into down there?”

“Varric, you are  _not_  a monster,” Cassandra said with a tone that almost sounded urgent. “Never confuse yourself for a monster - it’s what the monsters of this world want to happen. You did the necessary thing - and sometimes the necessary thing is the absolute worst thing in the world. What you became down there - however temporarily - is a soldier. What do you think Cullen and I did in the service? We put our lives on the line to protect home. I can’t see any difference between that and what you did.”

“When you came back from protecting the things that mattered most, were you able to still look at them?”

“For a little while... no,” Cassandra admitted. “But what I had to realize is that none of the people that mattered to me looked at me and thought of me as a monster. If that thought existed, it was because  _I_  had convinced myself of it. I had to control how I saw myself, how I was seen. Was I going to be victimized by the past or not? I chose not.”

“I haven’t been able to talk to her,” he mumbled. “I text her a little - I don’t want her to think I, y’know, changed my mind. But I can’t look at her. I can’t look at Sparkler or Tiny or even Chuckles. They all saw me kill a man without knowing why I did it. I can’t look at Curly and Siren because I hate how I felt when she came back. I don’t regret what I did - I don’t really  _remember_  what I did, but nobody threatens my girls – and yet I feel like I’ve turned into someone I don’t know.”

“Do you know what you would see if you looked at Bethany?” Cassandra prompted. “Or Evvy, or Dorian, or Cullen, or any of us? If you told anyone what happened they would look at you and say, ‘Poor man’ and they’d comfort you. They wouldn’t recoil or despise you or fear you. They’d want to comfort you. They would think only about how awful that must have been for you and focus on trying to make it better. The only person who thinks you’re a monster is you. And you’re wrong.”

“I keep trying to make sense out of it the only way I know how,” Varric said after a moment, “which is by trying to turn it into a story. What kind of ending would I write for myself if I had the option? I don’t even know how to answer that question. Maybe  _I_  need to take a sabbatical.”

“Well, I’m no writer. But in every good story there has to be a ‘dark night of the soul’ moment, doesn’t there? And every moment like that has two options - does the hero give up and admit defeat, or do they make the choice to go on? I know the type of story I would like to read would end with the hero getting the girl and living happily ever after. But then again I always have been sucker for a well-told romance. You know that,” Cass added with a tiny smile.

“Yeah. Too bad I’m terrible at those... and most people’s taste in heroes doesn’t run to broken-nosed deadpan snarkers who lie a lot and apparently don’t have the balls to at least look the girl in the eye and tell her why it won’t work.” He shook his head. “I’m worse than Curly. He was useless as a romantic lead but at least he’s pretty.”

In spite of herself, a small chuckle escaped Cassandra’s lips. “Well, every genre had to start somewhere and every cliché used to be new. So write your own, Varric. Consider this your first draft.”

“I’ll try, but it’s probably gonna get crumpled up and tossed on the floor just like everything else I’ve tried to write lately.”

“Thank goodness you know a voracious reader such as myself who would be more than happy to fish it out of the trash, smooth it out, and read it word for word then.”

Varric sighed. “I know you mean well. And I’m grateful that you’re listening to all this. But sometimes... well, sometimes the lead has to get lost in the dark for a while. I guess that’s where I am right now, I’m stumbling around in the dark. And when that’s where you are, it’s hard to guess that at some point you’ll be somewhere else. I’ll find it eventually. Probably too late.”

“It’s lucky you have your very own  _deus ex machina_  then, isn’t it? Or in this case, a  _deus ex_  gym teacher. I’m not going to let you be lost in the dark, Varric. Remember that. And remember I am always willing to listen to all of this. Always.”

He nodded. “Thanks. Really.” He was grateful, but he was also stubborn, and he wasn’t going to foist his pain on Cassandra again if he could help it. Or anybody else, for that matter. What had he once said to Bethany?  _Don’t worry about it, Sunshine, the laughter just hides the pain._  It seemed so long ago, now. And ‘stumbling around in the dark’ was entirely too apt a description, especially since he was depriving himself of his Sunshine. For her own good.

Cassandra regarded him for a moment in a way that suggested she knew this wasn’t over. But she smiled at him warmly and placed a friendly hand on his shoulder. “You’re welcome. And if you want me to give you some boxing pointers too, I’d be happy to. Really show this punching bag who’s boss.”

At that he snorted. “Might help. I don’t actually know what I’m doing. I just really wanted to hit something.”

“I know. And I find that usually does help a little,” she replied, rolling up her sleeves and balling her fist up. “Here, this will make it hurt less when you swing and when you make contact,” she said, and demonstrated.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen finally gets to ask a certain very special question.

* * *

  **Chapter Twenty-Four**

* * *

Cullen’s thoughts became increasingly singular in the days following Evvy’s return, and despite his best efforts to function normally, his mind was filled with nothing but her, her recovery, and asking her to be his wife. He made painstakingly sure that she was all right before he set his plan into motion - both because he wanted her to know he was not doing this in the heat of the moment and because he wanted it to be as perfect for her as possible, not prowled over by the shadow of pain and exhaustion.

He waited about a week to make sure. Madam Giselle had given Evvy the all-clear days ago, but still he waited to make sure she was definitely healed. In that time he cemented his plan, wrote his speech in his head, and prayed to the Maker to give him eloquence. Hard to believe he was the same man who fled from her; now all he wanted to do was run to her. Finally, he decided the best time was at hand one day nearing sunset, just like he had wanted. He pulled the ring box from his desk drawer and kissed it for luck before placing it in his pocket and setting off to find Evvy in her office where he could hopefully persuade her to take a walk on the battlements.

She sat at her desk, once again working on a portrait; this time it was a drawing of Ferelden’s First Couple, which she wanted to send as a thank-you gift for everything they’d done. It was a little harder than she’d anticipated. She had only seen Elissa in person, never Alistair, so it was hard to give him the same warmth and realism and kindness. But at least she was trying, she reasoned. She could start over if she wasn’t satisfied. As usual, she was so absorbed in the work that she didn’t hear him approach.

For a moment, Cullen merely watched her in deep love. She always had this look when she was working, and it made him smile. He watched the way the slowly setting sun played with shadow on her face and her hair. Any other time, he would have been loath to disturb such a beautiful scene, but on this occasion, he knocked gently. “I’m sorry to bother you, darling,” he said. “But I was wondering if I could persuade you to take a walk with me up to the battlements. I have something I want to discuss with you.”

She looked up and smiled sweetly. “You’re my favorite kind of interruption, so I’m easily persuaded,” she assured him. “Just let me clean this up real quick.”

She put her things away and tried to make herself a little more presentable; it had been something of a long day. Apart from classes and the looming art competition, she had seen the counselor Leliana had brought in on the First Lady’s recommendation. With as much trauma as everyone had experienced, they were all being encouraged to sit with this woman - and in Evvy’s case, the headmistress had made it mandatory. “All right, lead the way, dear.”

He smiled and offered her his hand as he led her up to the battlements, feeling less nervous than he had imagined he would be. It reminded him of the way it felt to dance with her - the moment when his heart lurched, but not unpleasantly, and everything was made better by being in her company. It was a beautiful evening and the sun was washing over the castle and the courtyard below, just like he had pictured it would. He let go of her hand in order to walk a few paces forward and take in the scene before him. “We’ve done a lot up here.”

“Yes, you might say it’s our own special corner of Skyhold.” Evvy chuckled. “I’m glad spring is finally here for real - I think everyone needs it right now… and this spot does offer such a beautiful view.” She smiled warmly at him.

“It does indeed.” He smiled back, although he wasn’t looking at the courtyard; he was losing himself in her green eyes. _Siren_ was still as apt a nickname as ever, it seemed. He regarded her for a few moments and then found his mind abandoning him. “Marry me,” he purred.

“I - what?” Her eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“I mean, will you... Oh. I had a plan,” he murmured, rubbing the back of his neck. “Let me try this again. Evvy, I... I look back over this school year and I can’t believe that the man who sat in my office at the beginning of it was me. I was so used to being safe and miserable that it became part of who I was. But you taught me that it was okay to put myself out there. And, more importantly, you taught me that I was allowed to be loved - that I _deserved_ to be loved. Your love has made me a whole person... it’s made me a new person. And I’m not afraid of life anymore, not when you’re here.” He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the ring box. “I bought this, ironically enough, just before your aunt came to visit, in case your family gave you a hard time about the arranged marriage. If they forced the issue, I was going to ask you if you would... but when I didn’t have to use it, I hung on to it for a moment just like this. To _really_ ask you. So...” He knelt with the open box. “Will you marry me?”

Evvy had started crying quietly maybe halfway through that speech, and for a moment she couldn’t speak. She could nod, though, so she did. When her voice finally came back, she made rather a point of reinforcing the nod. “I would. Cullen, I will.”

“You will,” he repeated blissfully, and released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, his features lit with a smile. She was going to be his wife. He had never imagined such a thing would be possible for him and yet it was true. He took the ring from the box and, with shaking hands, sought her finger to slip it on. Nothing had ever looked more beautiful.

Ring in place, she pulled him to his feet so she could kiss him. “Every time I think I can’t possibly be happier, you find a way to _make_ me happier,” she said. “I love you.”

“I love you, darling. Oh, I love you,” he replied like a man in a dream, kissing her again in near euphoria. “And I can’t wait to be your husband.”

“In all the most important ways, you already are,” she pointed out. Chuckling, she added, “Shall we go together to inform Fairy Godfather?”

He laughed slightly, his face still set in a contented smile. “I think I would like to see his reaction to this one. So yes, lead on, my beautiful fiancée.”

Beaming, Evvy grabbed his hand and forced herself not to run to Dorian’s usual corner of the library.

* * *

“Fairy Godfather, are you busy?”

At the sound of her approach, Dorian looked up from where he was reshelving a stack of returned books. “For you, I am never busy.” His gaze swiveled back and forth between Evvy and Cullen for a moment. “Ah, a two-person news delivery?”

Words failed her, suddenly. She felt them lodging in her throat. So, with eyes still bright with tears and a smile made of pure joy, she held up her left hand so he could see its new adornment.

“Sweet Maker!” Dorian managed, taking her hand and pulling it closer so he could inspect. He looked to Cullen, as if for confirmation, and when the history professor nodded, Dorian released Evvy’s hand and put his own hand to his head in shock. “Finally... oh Maker, _finally,_ ” he sighed, not bothering to conceal the moisture in his eyes.

“Oh, Dori,” Evvy said with a chuckle, wrapping her arms around him. “This wouldn’t have been possible without your help, and we both know it,” she said quietly. “So we wanted you to be the first to know.”

“How right you are,” he replied with a tiny laugh, holding Evvy tightly. After a moment, he beckoned Cullen over as well. “All right, you too, you enormous syrupy idiot. Get in here.” Cullen did as he was told and allowed himself to be pulled into the mutual embrace. “You both almost died this year - and you both almost killed me with the stress of watching you two. But this... this makes everything worth it.”

“Still going to give me away? Or should we let Cole do the honors?”

“Oh, no, that honor belongs to me,” Dorian said emphatically, wiping his eyes. “I already told you, your own father will have to wrest this from my hands.” And then, as if he suddenly remembered something important, he added, “Oh, Maker! When’s the wedding going to be?”

“We hadn’t gotten that far,” Evvy admitted. “In the summer maybe? Or fall? I don’t want to interrupt everyone’s plans for the break...”

“Oh, please, as if this is an interruption - this is what everyone has been waiting for since September,” he replied with a wave of his hand. “At this point, I doubt Leliana would care if you had it here at Skyhold.”

“Here at Skyhold,” she murmured dreamily. After a few seconds, her expression cleared and brightened. “Of course! We _should_ have it here at Skyhold! Half of the guest list is already here! If no one objects, that would be _perfect_.”

“I think that’s a wonderful idea!” Cullen agreed. “Where better than right here, after all? If Leliana agrees to it, I’m definitely on board!”

“Wouldn’t it be something to have all the students here?” Evvy asked, growing more excited by the notion. “After all, they have been ‘shipping’ us for months.” She laughed.

“Sweet Maker, that would be a treat, wouldn’t it?” Cullen said fondly.

“Sounds like a fairy tale ending,” Dorian added. “But if we want to do it before the kids go home, that doesn’t give me much time to work. So much to do…” His voice trailed off as he began mentally planning.

“We’d better speak to Leliana before we plan anything,” said Evvy. “And the rest of the staff. And our families - Cullen, you’d better call Mia.”

“Oh, Maker’s breath, she’s probably going to sob for hours,” Cullen said in reply. “Happy tears, though, I assure you. Should we go find our friends first?”

“I think that’s only fair. Dorian? You want to put out the Skyholdsignal?” Evvy chuckled.

“With pleasure, my dear.” Dorian smirked, pulling out his phone. He fired off a quick group text that read _Everyone meet in the Staff Room as soon as possible. I promise this is much better than all the other times I sent you that message._

Seeing it on her own phone, Evvy smiled. “Yes, I imagine that must be true,” she said softly. “We should tell Cole as soon as possible too... just think, Cullen, we’ll all finally have the same name.” The idea put a glow in her eyes.

“Yes, I rather like the sound of Cullen Trevelyan.” He winked at her, linking his arm in hers. “I can’t wait to tell Cole. We already were his parents, but this... this makes it feel even more real.”

“Cole Rutherford does have a nice ring to it,” she remarked. “All right, boys, let’s make our way downstairs… but slowly. See if we can make a dramatic entrance.”

“My dear, if it’s a dramatic entrance you want, it’s a dramatic entrance you’ll get.” Dorian’s eyes sparkled playfully. “Just leave it to me.” He departed first in order to be their herald and to allow the happy couple that much more time alone as they made their way down to the staff room.

“You promise I’m not dreaming?” Evvy asked as they descended the stairs, still arm in arm. “I really got the handsome prince?”

“It’s not a dream, I promise.” He grinned. “Well, it _is_ a dream. But it’s a real one. I doubt even Varric could write such a perfect ending for the bashful knight and his emerald princess.”

“No, I’m sure he couldn’t. There’s no way he could come up with anything better than this.” They approached the door of the staff room, and she felt almost nervous, somehow. “Ready?”

“I’ve been ready for a while now,” Cullen replied, kissing her cheek.

* * *

Meanwhile, the staff had gathered in the staff room with an air of confusion. Dorian had entered first with a great flourish, thanking everyone for coming so quickly as if he was the world’s most fantastic MC.

“Dorian,” Cassandra said with a note of confusion, looking around. “What is going on? And where are Cullen and Evvy?”

“Yes, where indeed?” Dorian replied, narrowing his eyes in vague annoyance at being interrupted. “Perhaps they have something to do with the reason I called you all down here. Perhaps they have some interesting news to share. I would just like to remind you all that I, as Evvy’s Fairy Godfather, played a huge part in this. In lieu of flowers, just send me books.” He turned towards the door. “You can come in now, they’re all here.”

Of course, with an introduction such as Dorian had given, everyone very quickly figured out what was happening, and the newly engaged couple opened the door to find themselves being applauded. “Well... gosh, thanks,” said Evvy with a laugh.

“Finally,” said Varric, “I know how the poem ends.” He lifted his coffee mug toward them. “Congratulations.”

Cassandra was on her feet at once and practically mobbed them both, hugging Evvy and then turning to Cullen. “You did it!” she whispered, nearly in tears. “You finally did it, Maker be praised!”

“Thank you, Cass.” He smiled, patting her shoulder. The response was overwhelming, but in the best possible way. He turned to the rest of the teachers and added a bit louder, “Of course, I couldn’t have done this without you all. Especially you, Dorian. And you, Varric - especially since you and Bethany helped me get the ring. Thank you. Thank you all.”

“Have you set a date?” Josephine asked, eyes sparkling. She was a romantic at heart, much like Cassandra.

“We wanted to talk to all of you about that, actually. Especially you, Leliana,” Evvy said.

“We thought that... well, since the students have been so, erm, _invested_ in our relationship anyway,” Cullen began. “We wondered if we could have your permission to have the wedding here. At Skyhold.”

Leliana looked a little surprised. “I certainly can’t think of anything more appropriate,” she said after a pause. “I’ll need to get permission myself, from the founders, but I can’t imagine them objecting. They always visit the school for the end-of-year celebration; they might insist on coming.” She chuckled. “Make sure there’s plenty of fine cheeses, if that’s the case. Alistair is a bit of a fiend for them.”

Cullen was a bit flabbergasted. “The President and First Lady? Maker’s breath.” He turned to Evvy. “I don’t think your aunt can accuse you of shaming the family anymore, can she?”

“She’d probably try. But she’s not invited,” Evvy returned pertly. “I only want people at my wedding who will contribute to the happiness of the day, not detract from it. Would they really want to come, Leliana?”

“I’d be surprised if they didn’t. Part of the reason they care so much for Skyhold is because they were never able to have children,” she explained. “The school is their extended family - so by definition, all of you are part of their extended family too. That’s why they take such a personal interest in everything that happens here. Elissa and I do a lot of gossiping,” she admitted with a laugh.

“Well, if they agree, I think maybe we should have it when term ends,” Cullen suggested, looking first to Evvy and then to Dorian. “Dorian, is that enough time to plan?”

“I could have a hundred years and it wouldn’t be enough time to plan for the two of you.” He laughed. “But I’ll give it my absolute best, I promise you that. Hm... what _will_ I have everyone wear...?”

“Suppose the teachers wear the official Skyhold formalwear,” Josephine proposed. “Not Evvy, of course, but the rest of us? It’ll project the unity we’ll all be feeling. The students can just dress up as if it’s the prom.”

“The wedding can sort of sub for prom,” added Blackwall. “With everything that happened, we never got around to scheduling one.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea!” Cassandra agreed. “I’m sure they’ll love that. Oh.” She turned to Evvy and Cullen. “Listen to us all just planning your wedding for you. That sounds like a wonderful idea if you both like it, of course.”

“I’m marrying the woman of my dreams,” Cullen replied. “I want it to be the best party this school will ever know so everyone feels as over the moon as I do.”

“That’s so cute it’s stupid.” Bull chuckled. “Of course, we have to plan your bachelor party... I call dibs on _that_ job.”

“I’ll take care of the menu and catering,” Josie offered, “and I can recommend a florist.”

Dorian was obviously in his element. He had pulled out a notebook and was frantically scribbling down what everyone was suggesting they could contribute. He turned to various staff members in turn, already beginning to delegate tasks. “And just remember, _I_ do all the decorating and your choices go through me, yes?” he repeated more than once.

Cullen turned to Evvy with a chuckle. “Well... this is happening.”

“It certainly is. I think we’d better warn our families... I just wonder if mine will come.”

* * *

Cole was informed next, and his happiness was not to be described. “That means there will _always_ be a rainbow at Skyhold! Mother never has to leave!”

Cullen smiled at his son’s joy - and at the truth he had pointed out. Even if Hawke came back to reclaim her job, Evvy could stay at Skyhold, living in the special housing provided for teachers and their spouses. The thought temporarily overwhelmed Cullen with delight. “I’ll be able to be with you all the time.” He mused, smiling at Evvy and then turning to Cole. “Both of you. You’ll start to get sick of me, I swear,” he added with a laugh.

“That won’t happen, I can promise you,” Evvy said with a laugh. “Come on, we have to get to the dining hall. We’re making the announcement to the students tonight - but our son had to be told specially,” she added, putting an arm around Cole. “We’re going to have the wedding right here at Skyhold, and then the three of us will be making a trip to the Free Marches so you can get to know your new family.”

Cullen’s cheeks were starting to ache from all the smiling as he put his arm around Cole as well and his free hand sought Evvy’s. “I’m looking forward to that very much,” he assured her. “And speaking of looking forward to things, I can’t wait to see the students’ reaction, although I am also slightly terrified,” he added with a chuckle.

“There will be a lot of screaming, I expect,” said Evvy with a laugh. “You might want to be prepared to cover your ears.”

They made their way to the dining hall and took their places as though everything was normal, but the din of the students slowly died as they realized Leliana was rising to address them. “Well, my dear students, the year is beginning to wind down,” she said. “As always, we have loved having you here - and it’s not over, because there are still finals and the art contest and a number of other things. However, I have some news that will affect you all.” She held up a hand for continued silence. “The usual end-of-year celebration will be a little different this year. I know that you’re all expecting that we’ll have our regular rounds of merrymaking, but I’m afraid that the activities you enjoyed last year have been canceled.”

She waited, smirking faintly, as they expressed disappointment. “There’s a good reason,” she continued. “Instead of the regular festivities, Skyhold is going to host something that I know many of you will want to see. Professor Rutherford, perhaps you’d like to tell them?”

Cullen stood a bit shyly and raised his hand in a wave. “Hello, everyone,” he began as if they were in class. “So the reason why we’ve changed some of the regular end-of-year activities around is because...” He glanced in Evvy’s direction with a grin. “Well, because Miss Trevelyan and I are going to be getting married here and we want to know if you’d all like to come.”

The screams which answered him - which indeed cut him off after ‘getting married’ - were so deafening that Leliana actually glanced at the ceiling in some concern. Students were cheering, sobbing, hugging each other. One very small girl could be heard screeching “ _My OTP is canon!_ ”, which the students around her seemed to understand and echo.

A surprised laugh bubbled in Cullen’s throat as he took the scene in and almost stepped back in surprise. Sweet Maker, he hadn’t expected them to be _that_ excited. At one far table, one of the students was excitedly shouting “Holy sweet Andraste, yes!” while at another table Krem leaped to his feet and shouted, “Everyone in Professor Pavus’s third period music class owes me money and I don’t take checks!” while he laughed with a sort of smug superiority.

“That’s my boy!” Bull shouted back, laughing.

Leliana finally got the crowd to calm down enough that she could be heard again. “Professor Pavus is taking care of the wedding details, so you can be sure this will all be absolutely stupendous,” she said, and everyone laughed. “All we ask of you is that you dress your best and be on your most darling behavior. We’re sorry that you didn’t get a prom this year, so Miss Trevelyan wanted you all to be part of her special day. Now, enjoy your dinner, and we’ll keep you informed about the details.”

The students gave one last tremendous cheer followed by a lot of “congratulations!” and “we love you!”s being audible before they sat back down and began excitedly chatting amongst themselves. Cullen sank into his own chair, looking around in disbelief. He looked in Evvy’s direction. “That was... wow.”

“Hopefully my ears will stop ringing soon,” she said with a laugh.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varric takes Cullen into his confidence, and Cullen does the same; meanwhile, some wedding plans are made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to take this opportunity to thank everyone for the reviews on the story thus far! We have been absolutely delighted by them! I hope you continue to enjoy as we get into a lot of wedding-related goodness (and perhaps just a bit more drama??).

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

* * *

Varric was pleased with himself for maintaining his veneer of calm, as Fenris called it. He _was_ genuinely happy for Evvy and her ‘unicorn,’ but the whole thing stirred up other emotions in him that he didn’t like. As soon as he decently could, he excused himself from the dining hall and went to call Hawke.

“You’ll be getting your own invitation, don’t worry,” he told her after relaying the news. “And now nobody feels guilty about wanting you to come back and take your job again, since Siren’ll be staying here with Curly regardless. I’m sure we can find something for her to do; maybe she can be your assistant or something.”

“Sounds great,” Hawke agreed with a little laugh. “But I think we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. I’m cautiously optimistic about Bethany’s treatment, but I’m not tempting fate by making any plans yet.”

“Fair enough. Fate’s kind of a bastard that way. It’s why I try never to be too happy - just tempts the universe to swoop in and steal whatever’s making me happy.”

There was a brief pause then after a moment, Hawke sighed slightly. “Bethany’s been asking after you. She told me to tell you that she hopes you’re taking care of yourself. She’s worried you’re upsetting yourself thinking about her condition.”

His jaw clenched briefly. “Tell Sunshine I’ve just been trying to get over what happened during the whole mess.” It was true, at least. “I don’t want to still be dwelling on it when I come home for the summer, so I’ve been kind of... indulging in some therapy.” He had flatly refused to talk to the counselor, but the punching bag helped a little. Percussive therapy was better than none.

“I’ll tell her,” Hawke promised and paused again. “She says her recording of you is no substitute for the real thing, though.”

“Well, what is?” he asked in a jocular tone. “She’ll get all the singing she can stand when I see her again. I just... I’m not real good on the phone right now. Or Skype.” With Hawke, Varric could be a little more honest than he otherwise might. “It’s not her, it’s me. Though she probably won’t believe that... ah, I’m making a mess of things, aren’t I?”

“No, not a _huge_ mess at least,” she replied. “She’s just worried about you - you know how she is. She’s getting her body pumped with chemicals and the only thing she says is ‘I wonder how Varric’s doing’. It’s how she is.”

He was so glad she couldn’t see the wretched look on his face. “How is she, really?” _How is my girl?_

“Not bad, not bad.” Her tone suggested someone who was afraid that saying it would make it untrue. “She’s fantastic, she’s such a fighter. I’ve never been more proud in my life.”

“Me neither,” he assured her. “I just wish there was some way I could have gone through all this for her.”

“I know, me too,” Hawke sighed. “All we can do is just support her and pray that this next course of treatment works. I’ll keep you posted.”

“I’ll be home as soon as I can. Tell her that, please. And tell her...” He almost said it, and he felt sick. He wasn’t going to do that to her. “Tell her she’s still my biggest fan. Haven’t found one yet whose opinion matters more.”

“I’ll tell her that. Exactly that,” she promised. “Take care of yourself, Varric. Please.”

“You too, Hawke. Miss my girls.” He hung up and it took all his willpower not to smash the phone against the stone wall.

It was at that moment that a soft knocking sounded on the door and Cullen’s voice came a moment later. “Varric, it’s Cullen. Sorry to bother you, I’m on an errand for Dorian.”

“Just a second.” The writer mastered his expression before opening the door. “Curly, it’s your engagement day. Shouldn’t you be performing unspeakable acts of celebration with your lovely bride-to-be instead of being chased around the castle on Sparkler’s orders?”

“Uh, yes, well,” Cullen said, rubbing the back of his neck a bit self-consciously, “Dorian told me, and I quote, _engagement parties are for people with more time to plan weddings than we have. Consider this your way of making up for all that lost time_. So here I am, finding out everyone’s suit size.” He chuckled faintly, tapping the pad of paper he was holding.

“I thought Ruffles had us wearing the usual Skyhold duds. I mean, I’ll give you the numbers, but I don’t see a reason to mess with that plan.” Varric shrugged. “But then again, what I know about weddings could fit in my coffee cup. Hawke and Broody eloped, it was just them and the cleric plus Sunshine and me for witnesses. No fuss, no muss. I’m sure this is different.” He took the paper and started marking down numbers.

“I honestly don’t pretend to know what Dorian has planned.” Cullen laughed. “But it’s fine. As long as Evvy is happy, I’m happy. I just want to marry her.” He blinked at Varric for a moment and paused in thought. “Forgive me, Varric, this might be a bit forward, but are you doing okay?”

“Sure, kid, why wouldn’t I be?”

“You just seem... a little upset,” Cullen mused and his eyes went wide for a moment. “Is everything all right with Bethany?”

“Hawke is cautiously optimistic, in her own words. The current course of treatment is almost over, and then we’ll see what the doctor says.” Varric was pointedly not looking at him as he wrote down measurements.

“Oh, well that’s... good then,” Cullen replied, still looking at his colleague in some confusion. “Is there anything I can do to help? To help _you_ , I mean.”

“Nah. Thanks, though. Here.” He handed back the papers. “You’ve got more important things to do than worry about me, Curly. I’m all right.”

Cullen accepted the paper with a grim nod. He regarded Varric for a moment. “Forgive me for prying, but I do know that look, you know. Because I had it for years. I saw that same look in my own eyes whenever I looked in a mirror...”

“You sound like Cassandra. What look am I wearing?”

“That look that says, _Oh Maker, why me? What have I done? I’m a monster_.”

Varric’s eyes became hooded with suspicion. “Has she been talking to you?”

“Who? Cassandra?” Cullen asked with a note of genuine confusion. “No. Should she have been?”

“She just - never mind. This sounds a lot like a conversation I had with her a few days ago. She means well, but I...” He shook his head. “It’s nothing.”

“If that’s really the look you have in your eyes... if that’s really the way you’re feeling, then it most certainly is _not_ ‘nothing’,” Cullen pressed gently. “But I understand not wanting to talk about it, believe me. Perhaps no one in this school knows that feeling better than I do.”

“Like I told Cassandra, it’s not the same thing. You and she were soldiers. Whatever you did... you did under orders. I never... I’m not the same person I was last week. And I don’t like the person I am now.”

Cullen sank slowly into a chair and deliberated for a moment. “I’m going to tell you something about my time in the service,” he said slowly. “Other than myself and now you, only five people in the world know this story in full - my siblings, Cassandra, and Evvy.” As succinctly as he could, he relayed the story of Meredith’s drug addiction, of the moment he realized she was conducting missions while high and chose to not say anything, of the moment he was forced to drag her out of her tent by her hair while she begged him not to blow the whistle. It was a much different experience than when he had told it to Evvy - his eyes still blurred with tears at the thought of his commander’s downfall, but this time there was considerably less self-hatred and blame. When he finished, he glanced in Varric’s direction. “And I’m not telling you this to make you feel sorry for me or to act like what happened to me is better or worse than what happened to you. I’m telling you this to prove that sometimes the things we do - even if we’re soldiers - are not always the things we’re told to do. For better or worse.”

Varric had listened in silence, feeling that he owed Cullen at least that much, but he also felt his respect for the younger man increase. “Well, shit. That’s a hell of a story, Curly. And you’ve kept that quiet all this time? At least, mostly?”

Cullen nodded. “I was ashamed of what happened. I thought that maybe if I had said something about Meredith’s addiction sooner, I could have saved her. And maybe if she had been removed from command sooner, maybe all the horrors we suffered when she abandoned us wouldn’t have happened. I convinced myself that the whole thing was my fault and I pushed it down. I thought if anyone ever knew, they’d hate me for it.”

“Nah. Who could ever hate you? You’re too pretty.” Varric sighed. “I appreciate you telling me about this. I do. My story’s a little different.”

In spite of himself, Cullen managed a weak smile. But it was quickly swallowed up by concern once more. “I think I can _guess_ what happened...” he said, thinking of Dorian telling him he didn’t want to know what had happened in the undercroft, only that it wasn’t pretty.

“To an extent, you probably can. We found the explosives those bastards planted, and Bull said we should just shove the whole lot of them over the ledge so they’d fall in the water,” Varric recalled. “But as we were doing that, they started crawling in like bugs.” He reiterated the story as he’d told it to Cassandra, how one Venatori had tackled him and tried to stab him in the face.

“So you defended yourself,” Cullen said simply, as if that was the long and the short of it.

“Pft. Are you kidding? I was flat on my back, unarmed, and this asshole was sitting on my stomach. If it had been _me_ I’d been defending, I’d probably be dead. No.” He looked uncomfortable. “You remember what we talked about - or didn’t talk about - when Siren was missing?”

Cullen nodded and the light of recognition dawned very suddenly in his eyes. “Oh, Maker, they threatened _her_ , didn’t they?”

“Yeah. The listening device in the staff room - they’d overheard enough to figure a few things out and...” Varric shook his head. “I shoved a man down a waterfall without even stopping to think about what I was doing.”

“I think if I had been in your position, I would have done all that and more,” he admitted in a bit of a whisper. “Maker knows I wanted to while Evvy was missing...”

“I don’t regret it.” Varric leaned back in his chair. “But that’s the problem. You could forgive yourself for the things you did, and didn’t do - you feel bad about them. You have regret. I don’t. I killed a man in front of three of my friends, who had never seen me so much as punch a guy before, and immediately started joking about keeping a body count. I don’t care that I ended someone’s life; what worries me is the _fact_ that I don’t care. I don’t like what that says about me.”

“Guilt is strange that way,” Cullen responded. “It comes for the oddest things and it doesn’t for others. I’m sure it’s occurred to you that those brutes would have hurt Bethany if given the chance - and they most certainly would have hurt you. You did what was necessary.”

“I know. I’m just real mixed up right now, Curly. You should have seen the look on Sparkler’s face.” He’d been trying to avoid most of the staff since that day, and was grateful that no one seemed to have noticed. “They can’t see me as the same person anymore; I don’t think I _am_ the same person anymore. And I know... I know she’s worried about me. Even Hawke doesn’t know what happened. I can’t do that to the girls, I can’t inflict that story on them.”

“I thought the same thing, Varric,” Cullen said with a nod. “I didn’t want to tell anyone about what had happened during my time in the service because I was convinced it would change the way they saw me - particularly Evvy. What made me realize I was wrong in how I saw myself is when I realized she didn’t see me the same way I did. She heard what I had been through and thought better of me for it. I had never even considered that.”

“But none of us knew you before any of that happened,” Varric pointed out. “This is different. This is Varric today compared to Varric last month. And I’m trying so hard to be that same guy and I can’t get there.”

“I would be willing to bet that no one sees you differently - and they most certainly wouldn’t see you differently if you told them the truth, except maybe to admire how much you sacrificed for Bethany all this time,” Cullen insisted. “If you see yourself as being unworthy, it’s because you’re making yourself believe that. No one else feels that way.”

“I don’t think I’m ready to tell them. I don’t know if I ever will be. I still wake up in the night, sometimes... thinking I hear his voice. Or thinking that there was one that got away from us and headed for Kirkwall. I’m living on coffee because of it.” His eyes were more haunted than they’d been - and considering how many months he’d been struggling under the weight of Bethany’s condition, that was saying something.

“I know something of what that feels like,” Cullen pointed out. “Why do you think I drank it as much as I did? It was the closest I could get to self-medicating. Listen, Varric, I don’t pretend to be a perfect example of how to battle one’s demons. Honestly, if it hadn’t been for Evvy, I would probably still be stuck in the same pattern of self-hatred I had been in for years. But I’m able to look at it now and realize that in order to be alive - in order to really _live_ \- I had to push past the things I did and didn’t do back then. I had to come to terms with them or risk letting them destroy me fully. Don’t let this destroy you - if not for yourself, then for Bethany.”

Varric sighed. “I _knew_ you were gonna do that,” he grumbled, good-naturedly. “Hitting a man where he’s weakest.” He sighed. “I’ll try. That’s all I can promise.”

“Good man.” Cullen smiled. He rose from his chair and crossed over to place a hand on Varric’s shoulder. “You are not defined by one moment, Varric. You’re defined by a lot of moments, and how you react to them. Don’t let that moment be the one you pick to make your life about, because there are far better ones out there, believe me. And of course you know I’m always happy to talk if you need me.”

“I appreciate it. I’m not good at this ‘feelings’ stuff.” He sighed again. “You can talk to Sparkler about it, if it comes up. The whole thing was so weird that I haven’t really spoken to him since. Or... much of anybody else. Except Cassandra.”

“I think he knows you’re suffering. Say what you will about Dorian, but he’s perceptive,” Cullen offered. “I’ll talk about it if he asks. But...  just know we all care about you, all right?”

“I know, I know. One big happy Skyhold family.” His voice wasn’t as sardonic as it normally might have been, however. “Go on, you have a girl to kiss... and I have one I should maybe call.”

“Both of those things,” Cullen said, beaming, “sound like excellent ideas.”

“Off with you, then.”

* * *

Varric waited until Cullen was out of the room; then, steeling himself, he called Bethany. “I heard that someone was desperate for my dulcet voice.”

“I don’t even have anything witty or clever to say in response to that,” Bethany’s voice came back in obvious delight. “I’m just so happy to hear from you. How are you?”

He hesitated. “Been better, Sunshine. It’s been pretty dark over here.”

“I bet,” she said. “But sis told me Cullen and Evvy got engaged, so that sounds pretty exciting! Can’t wait to hear all about it.” She paused for a few seconds and then repeated her question a bit more emphatically. “But how are _you_?”

 _Glad you can’t see me, mostly._ “I am... better for hearing your voice, actually,” he said after a few seconds, a little surprised to find that it was true. “Curly was just in here, though, I’ll admit that helped too. You should see him. In Tiny’s words, he’s being so cute it’s stupid.” He laughed a little, and it felt like something in his chest loosened slightly.

“That’s good, I’m glad. Marian really liked Evvy when she met her, so it’s nice to hear good things are happening to good people. I bet the wedding is going to be quite a shindig.”

He laughed a little more. “ _Sparkler_ has appointed himself wedding coordinator. This is about to become some unholy abomination of sequins, if his costumes from the concert are any indication. But I’m probably not giving him enough credit.”

Bethany chuckled in response. “Oh, I don’t know, I actually really loved his outfit for ‘Ballroom Blitz’. Wish I could carry off that many sequins.”

“I don’t think any of us can. No, my understanding was that we teachers will be in our traditional formalwear - you know, that red and gold number they put us in when the President comes and stuff. If he’s changing the game, I’ll make sure you get to see how shiny we all look.” He sighed. “Enough about me. How’s my Sunshine?”

“Significantly better now that I’m picturing you all in shiny costumes,” she laughed and then sobered. “I’m also better now that I hear your voice, I can tell you that much. I’m... tired. But then again, I’m always tired. Otherwise I’m doing okay. Hoping this next round of treatment does the trick.”

“I wish I were as brave as you are, y’know. This whole mess over here... the ‘invasion of Skyhold’... it’s really screwed with everybody’s head. Nightingale brought us in a therapist and everything. Oh, I did take up boxing, though, on a lighter note.”

“I’m only brave because I have to be,” she admitted. “Otherwise, I’m really at my wit’s end with this all, to be honest.” She paused. “I’m sorry all of that happened to you. I was thinking of you the entire time it was going on.”

“Funny coincidence, you were in my head the whole time too,” he said lightly. “Sunshine, people are only ever as brave as they have to be. I’ve had a couple of conversations recently that have taught me that. That, and the fact that people are usually fighting some kind of battle others can’t see. Even if we think they’re not.” He paused. “I guess all any of us can do is try to hold each other up so nobody has to sleep with their head in the mud, if that makes sense. But if I could have fought your battle for you, I would have.”

“That makes perfect sense to me. How right you are,” she said fondly and then let out a sigh. “I know you would. But I wouldn’t want you to - I wouldn’t want to see you go through this. And you’ve done so much to hold me up, Varric. I honestly don’t know what I’d have done otherwise.”

“No chance of my doing less, Sunshine. I’m an old soft touch when it comes to my girls, you know that. I just wish I could have done more... been there more... _something_.”

“No, you’ve been brilliant. You may call me your Sunshine, but you’ve been mine too. I mean it,” she insisted. “Even just watching that video of you at the concert has been better medicine than anything they throw at me.”

“I’m gonna suggest to Sparkler that we do another one for the wedding. Why hire a band or DJ when the staff is so clearly oozing with talent?” He started the thought as a joke, but the more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea. “I’ll even offer to spring for professional videographers. You know, maybe Bull was onto something when he mentioned a debut album.”

“I support _everything_ you just said!” she chuckled. “Then _no one_ would believe I know you. I expect the first copy and an autograph.”

“Anything for my fangirl in chief.” Andraste’s ass, why had he avoided talking to her? This conversation was doing Varric a world of good. “For you, I’d even wear sequins.”

“Oh, don’t tempt me! That sounds amazing!” she laughed. “But I think I’ll just settle for being steady enough on my feet to dance with you to my song at some point soon. Hopefully sooner rather than later.”

“Hopefully,” he agreed fondly. “In the meantime, I’m guessing that was a request... which I think I can oblige.”

“Well, if you’re offering,” she said, her voice full of mischief. “It _has_ been a while since I heard it live, after all.”

“Too long. I’m horrible.”

“You’re not horrible. I... well, I don’t think so, at least,”

 _She doesn’t think I’m horrible. I’ll take it._ He knew it would be tricky to get through the song after that, but he cleared his throat and, after a brief pause, got started as she softly sang along. “Ready for some shuteye?” he asked quietly when it was finished.

“I suppose so,” she sighed. “I don’t want to, but I probably should. I’m so happy you called, Varric.”

“Me too, Sunshine. You are... just what my doctor ordered.”

“Mine too. Sometimes literally.” She laughed slightly. “Good night. Talk to you soon?”

“Yeah, sweetheart... talk to you soon. Sleep well.”

“Good. You too.” After a few seconds, she hung up reluctantly.

* * *

Varric regarded the phone fondly for a moment; the picture of himself between the Hawke sisters was his wallpaper now. Then he texted Dorian. _I have a few ideas for the reception. Hear me out, I think you might approve. Especially with regards to the best man’s speech._

 _Oh? I am, as you say down south, all ears,_  Dorian replied quickly.

_Encore concert. Why pay for hired music when we’re the biggest stars of Skyhold Academy? I’ll even spring for pros to film it._

_Well, now, that sounds like a wonderful idea. We’ll have to run it by the happy couple, of course. But I’m certainly on board, s_ aid his first message. Another came in reading _Any songs in mind?_

 _Well, they should probably pick their own wedding dance,_ Varric conceded. _But y’know, something that came out of a conversation I had earlier with the groom made me think of one. It’s like a Skyhold happy family song. Might be nice for the end of the concert._ Smirking, he added another message. _And of course, my fangirl in chief will not be pleased if I don’t do my solo from the last time._

_If Evvy and Cullen sign off on it, I will never say no to another round of performance, you know me. Excellent idea, Varric! I’ll see what I can do._

_I have my moments. Now, about the toast... what do you say to a little more showmanship, just you and me?_

_I’m listening. What do you have in mind?_

_This might be better discussed in person. I’ll come to the library tomorrow after classes are over._

_Ah, I’m all a-twitter now. Can’t wait,_  he replied. A moment later, he texted again. _It’s good to hear from you, by the way._

_Sorry. It’s been a bad week... y’know. I’m in a better place._

_You don’t have to apologize to me. Glad to hear things are going a bit better_.

_I was being stubborn. Needed something and wasn’t letting myself have it. I’d explain but I’ve kind of had enough of feelings for one day, know what I mean?_

_Oh, believe me, I know what you mean. To quote my students, all the feels today. I feel like I need a long nap. But I wouldn’t trade it for the world._

_I’ll drink to that. In fact, that doesn’t sound like a half bad idea. We should start planning the bachelor party too._

_Bull already has some ideas on that, Maker preserve us all. But if you’re serious about that drink, let me know._

He considered it. _Wine cellar, fifteen minutes?_

_Sounds divine. I’ll be there._

* * *

Evvy, for her part, was purely delighted by the concert suggestion. “The kids can really enjoy themselves now,” she said, laughing. “What do you think, dear?”

“I think that sounds like a remarkable idea!” Cullen smiled. “Especially considering how great the last concert went over. Whatever makes the day special for you, darling.” He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

“And the honeymoon hasn’t even begun.” Varric rolled his eyes and smiled. “My gift to the two of you is the expense of the wedding film shoot. No YouTube-worthy phone shots this time, you get a proper DVD with credits and everything. All the bells and whistles available.”

“Varric, that is... that is very generous. Thank you,” Cullen replied. “Besides, I know my sister will want a copy, so this works out rather well.”

“Oh, think nothing of it. I’ll be the copyright holder, after all.” He smirked. “The thing could be worth a fortune on the black market.”

Evvy shook her head, amused. “Well, Dorian, what did you decide everyone will be wearing? Besides me, that is - I demand a shopping trip to Val Royeaux for my wedding dress.” She winked.

“I suppose I’ll allow everyone to be in their red-and-golds for the actual wedding,” he said with a playful roll of his eyes. “But all bets are off for the concert, I can assure you. And I hope I’m invited to come along on that shopping trip.”

“I wouldn’t _dream_ of shopping for my wedding dress without my Fairy Godfather!” she assured him. “Especially as it looks like my parents aren’t going to be here... no competition for who’s giving me away, now. Don’t get me wrong,” she added, “they’re not protesting. In fact, once they heard all about the whole kidnap mess and everything, they’re mostly just glad I’m alive. But they’re not fond of traveling and they would rather we just join them in Ostwick for the honeymoon. My brothers and sisters might come, though, or at least some of them. We’ll see, I guess.”

“Well, I’m sorry they can’t make it, but we’ll just have to do something special to celebrate when we get there.” Cullen nodded.

“And on an entirely selfish note, I’m extremely pleased I get to walk you down the aisle.” Dorian grinned.

“ _I’m_ extremely pleased you aren’t going to have to duel my father for the honor,” she teased him. “So let’s talk to Cass and Josie and set up this shopping trip - I’d love to have Leliana along too, but if she can’t make it I understand. I was thinking maybe something with emeralds in the headpiece, to match my ring. Oh! We need wedding rings, Cullen!”

“Wedding rings, I’m on it.” He nodded again, looking up to catch the warning glare Dorian gave him. “Oh, surely I can pick out metal bands on my own!” he protested weakly.

“I suppose I’ll allow it,” Dorian said. “Cole as ring bearer, I would assume?”

“Of course. He’s the perfect choice.” Evvy glanced at Varric, who was studying her engagement ring thoughtfully. “What’s on your mind, Varric?”

“Hm? Oh, I was the errand boy who retrieved your ring from the jewelry shop in Kirkwall’s Hightown,” he said. “I was just wondering if they would have something matching. We could check the website, Curly. Or, y’know, surprise the girls for the weekend.” He wasn’t convinced it was a good idea, but he wouldn’t fight it either.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea,” Cullen agreed. “If Dorian can spare me, that is.”

“Just as long as you’re back for the wedding, you can do what you like.” Dorian winked, scribbling in his growing list of notes about who was doing what.

Varric smirked. “I’ll look forward to Hawke’s face when we show up on the doorstep unannounced. All right, what else needs doing?”

“Well, other than putting the concert together and all the shopping...” Dorian glanced over his list and then looked up at Cullen and Evvy. “You two - writing your own vows?”

“I am no speechwriter,” said Evvy, looking a little nervous. “What do you think, Cullen?”

“Whatever makes you the most comfortable,” he said, blushing slightly. “But Maker knows I have a lot of things I would like to say.”

“I _will_ put you on a time limit, Cullen Rutherford,” Dorian warned, pointing at the history teacher with his pen.

Evvy giggled. “Okay. We’ll do it. I guess I can always ask Varric for help.”

“Wonderful.” Cullen beamed.

“All right. Good. Yes,” Dorian mused to himself as he checked things off. “Evvy, don’t forget that if any of your relatives do come and you want them to be part of the ceremony, I need their measurements post haste. Anything I’m forgetting?”

“Let me think. That covers wardrobe, rings, vows, music... Josie is handling food...” Evvy scratched her head. “Wait - who’s actually _performing_ the ceremony?”

“My timing is impeccable,” said a new voice, and they looked up to see Leliana approaching. “I come bearing the answer. The President and First Lady will definitely be here, and Alistair himself volunteered to marry the two of you. Apparently it’s one of those rare executive powers he doesn’t get to use very often.” She laughed.

“Do you mean to say... that the _President of Ferelden_ wants to perform a marriage for _us_?” Cullen gaped. “Maker’s breath, what did I do to deserve all of this?”

“You’re - in a manner of speaking - helping to raise his children,” said Leliana. “You know that’s how he sees the students here, as the children he never had. He considers that reason enough to want to make your wedding special. Also, I did promise cheese.”

A surprised, delighted laugh escaped Cullen’s lips. “Well... then who am I to argue?”

“Are your siblings coming, dear?” Evvy asked. “Maybe we should warn them.”

“They should all be here - Mia definitely so. It might not be a bad idea to warn them, especially so they don’t keel over from sheer shock.” Cullen laughed slightly. “They won’t believe it.”

“My family should find it interesting, at the very least,” she agreed. “All right, so that takes care of that little wrinkle. The wedding party will be a bit lopsided, since Skyhold has more male teachers than female, but that’s all right.”

“Maybe we can convince Vivienne to come back just for the wedding,” Dorian suggested.

“And I can check if Mia would like to be drafted,” Cullen added.

“I’d not mind either of those things,” said Evvy, “but I shouldn’t assume that everyone _wants_ to stand up front, either. If the teachers would rather sit down and be semi-normal wedding guests, that’s perfectly all right too.”

“My dear, what _they_ want is totally irrelevant,” Dorian said. “This is your wedding, it’s about what _you_ want.” And then, slightly more quietly, he added in a jocular tone, “And what I want.”

That netted a few laughs. “All right, then, let’s work on scheduling shopping trips and that kind of thing,” said Evvy. “In between classes, of course. And I’ve got to chaperone my students to the art competition.”

“Yes, I suppose we do all have to do our jobs still.” Cullen laughed. “But there’s always the weekends. It will be a busy few weeks, but I’m convinced we can do it, especially with Dorian at the helm.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” Dorian warned with a grin.

“Lies. Flattery gets him everywhere,” Evvy returned, laughing. “Well, let’s get to it, I suppose. Thank you, everyone!”


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies and Dorian head to Val Royeaux in search of a dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering what Evvy's wedding dress looks like, it's basically like Kate Middleton's wedding dress, but with green in the train. Both LadyNorbert and I love that dress, so it seemed like a great choice. Ironically enough, the uniform Prince William wore during the Royal Wedding actually looks a little bit like the red and gold outfit that the gang wears in Halamshiral, which is what Cullen and co will be in for the wedding.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

* * *

The following weekend, Dorian escorted the bridal party on a trip to Val Royeaux to help Evvy find the perfect wedding dress. They had a great time on the train ride and reached the city in time for lunch. “I’ve actually never been here,” she admitted, gazing up at the eight silk banners hanging over the marketplace. “Where do we even begin to look?”

Dorian glanced at his phone, whipping off his aviator sunglasses in order to get a better view. “Well, judging by the map, there are quite a few bridal shops around... one of which is on the other side of the courtyard up there. Why don’t we try there and see what we can find?”

“We’ve got to start somewhere,” she agreed. They stepped into the shop and squinted around at the apparent miles of white silk, satin, chiffon, and other sumptuous fabrics. “Wow. Okay. Well... I’m a size twelve,” she said after a moment. “Suppose you each pick out something in my size that you like, and I’ll try them all on? Dorian, you can take pictures and we can figure this out together.”

Dorian sighed lovingly. “You really don’t understand laying down the law, my dear. It looks like I’m going to have to be the bridezilla for you.” But he pulled out his phone and obliged her desire for mutual dress shopping.

“You do it so much better than I do,” Evvy replied sweetly. She disappeared into the racks, as did the others, and for a time there wasn’t much interaction beyond occasional noises of excitement or gushing.

“I think I’ve found my nomination,” Josephine called finally, laughing. “I feel like I’m on some reality show all of a sudden.”

“Well, we’ll see who survives the elimination round, then,” Dorian cut in. “Kidding. Hm, I rather like this one. All right, bring your offerings forward, everyone.”

Evvy accepted the dresses everyone handed her. “If anyone starts crying, I know I’ve got a winner,” she joked, disappearing into the changing room. “Cross your fingers.”

She first emerged in a sleeveless mermaid-shaped thing, which was pretty but didn’t feel right, and was willing enough to abandon it in favor of the floral springy dress that was next on the list. “I like the skirt on this,” she admitted. “But I’ve got a few more to try - get a picture, Dorian, before I change.”

“Today, my dear, I’m your paparazzi,” Dorian declared, standing to get a better shot. “Very nice. Now give us a bit of a slow turn so I can get a few angles here. Got it, you’re all set for the next one.”

However, when Evvy emerged in the next gown, it became obvious rather quickly that this one would be the winner. There was a collective gasp of shock and Dorian’s phone very nearly clattered to the floor. The dress was solid white except for an emerald green patch that ran through the middle of the train. Its generous skirt flowed as she moved and the bodice was a beautiful floral-patterned lace, see-through in the arms and around the neckline, which dipped down tastefully. Everyone immediately chirped their assent.

“Beautiful, absolutely beautiful!” Cassandra beamed, before turning her head in surprise. “Dorian? Are you... crying?”

It was quite apparent he was, but the question was more one of shock than of actual query. “It’s like... it’s like I'm seeing my sister dress for her wedding,” he managed shakily. “No. Wrong. I _am_ seeing my sister dress for her wedding. Evvy, it’s... gorgeous.”

“Maker’s breath, Dorian, you’re going to make _me_ cry,” she said in a trembling voice. “And then we’ll all be crying and we clearly need to go eat some chocolate and drink wine now. Cass, help me get out of this, will you?” She smiled, playing with the skirt a little. “No, wait - a picture first. For Mahanon.”

“Your wish is my command.” Dorian wiped his eyes. “And then I am _definitely_ going to need some of that wine you mentioned. Smile.” He snapped the picture and stared at it fondly for a moment before sending it off to Non.

“Let’s keep this a secret from everybody else. But I’ve never had secrets from that man in my entire life, I don’t see a reason to start now.” Smiling, Evvy disappeared into the changing room with Cassandra in tow. She emerged several minutes later, dressed casually once again, and handed the gown to the waiting saleswoman to be prepared for the trip back to Skyhold. “I need a headpiece, before we go. Something with emeralds, I think, and then I can wear that necklace Dorian gave me for the outing to the Fade.” Chuckling, she added, “The _only_ fun thing about being hereditary nobility is getting away with wearing a tiara now and then.”

“Well then, a tiara you shall get,” Dorian offered, having recovered slightly. “It fits with the princess motif we’ve been spinning all year. Anyone see any tiara stores nearby?”

“I’m sure we can find an acceptable jewelry store somewhere.” Cass laughed. “This is Val Royeaux, after all.”

“True. Actually, there’s a very reputable jeweler up those stairs,” remarked Leliana. “I grew up here. Come, I’ll show you the way - and then I know just where we can get some simply divine chocolate cake and the best wine in Orlais. It’s a special occasion; it merits special treats.”

“Sounds perfect,” Cass agreed, before turning to Evvy. “Lead on! I can’t wait to see what you pick out for your crown.”

* * *

Once Evvy was suitably provided with a delicate tiara of emeralds and diamonds, a detachable veil, and all the other elements of a proper trousseau, the party adjourned to the little eatery Leliana recommended, where they began to eat cake, drink wine, and gossip extensively. “You know,” said Josie, “we might not really get a chance to throw Evvy a proper bridal shower. Why don’t we call this her bachelorette party?”

“I like it!” Evvy grinned. “But no embarrassing party games, please. Wait, no, I take that back - just no _publicly humiliating_ party games. No pinning underthings to the Chanter’s Board, thank you.”

“So am I to be a part of both the bachelorette party _and_ the bachelor party?” Dorian asked. “That hardly seems fair to everyone else, does it? Oh well, I’ve never been much for playing fair. I’m in.” He raised his wine glass in a toast.

“I’ll make the first toast myself, if you don’t mind,” said Evvy, raising her own glass. “To all of my friends, without whom I would _never_ have made it through those first several months when I couldn’t get Cullen to stop running away from me. Without your help, especially Dorian’s, we would not be here right now. So cheers.”

“Ah, cheers.” Dorian preened, clinking his glass to the raised glasses with a grin. “And cheers to you for lasting so long in the endless game of ‘what will the unicorn do next?’. It’s been quite a ride.”

“No argument here,” she muttered, but smiled. “It was difficult sometimes, I’ll admit it. But he was worth the trouble.”

“Now, I want to know something,” said Josephine, cutting another piece of cake. “How long did you and Cullen actually know each other before there was an attraction?”

“Hm. I can’t really speak for him,” she admitted. “For me it was quite literally the moment you introduced us. He came in the room, I turned around, and I’m amazed you couldn’t all hear me gasp.” She chuckled.

“Come to think of it, Cullen _did_ start getting remarkably flustered shortly after you arrived,” Cassandra said, tilting her head in thought. “Probably about a week into you being here. It makes sense in hindsight, of course.”

“I, for one, _knew_ you two would be perfect for each other,” Dorian remarked. “I said it to Varric the first night at dinner. I had no idea what an interesting path it would take, but I knew it was going to be something.”

Evvy chuckled. “He told me the first thing he really noticed about me was that I was kind about his ties. And that the attraction began to develop when he realized that I wasn’t faking it, that I really was a kind person. He’s very sweet; he just needed some... encouragement, I guess, is as close as I can get to what I want to say.”

“Apparently all he needed was a divinely sanctioned wake-up call.” Dorian shrugged. “Although I’d like to give him the benefit of the doubt and say maybe he would have stepped up even without that, but I can’t be totally certain.”

“The important thing is he _did_ step up eventually. And oh Maker, did he deliver.” Cass grinned.

Evvy turned very pink at that, and hid her face behind her wine glass. “He did,” she murmured before taking a large bite of cake.

“Oh, now, that sounds like a story,” said Leliana, grinning.

“Oh, it is,” Dorian replied, tapping his fingers on the table. “It is _quite_ good. See, as Evvy’s Fairy Godfather, I got all the best details of this relationship. Sometimes as they happened.” He glanced at Evvy impishly. “Although not _always_.”

The other three women sort of catcalled in response. “I gather that some things must be discussed... afterward?” Cass inquired with a smirk.

“You might say that,” Evvy replied.

“However, some things - such as unnecessarily steamy workout sessions - have their own visual proof and thus are preserved for posterity,” Dorian baited, taking a sip from his glass with an air that could only be described as smug.

“Dorian!” Despite her blush, Evvy laughed. “Fine, I guess that’s not too bad to share. Well, it turns out that Cullen lifts weights... shirtless... and I discovered that one day.” She pulled up the little video on her phone and passed it around.

“This feels wrong, he’s like a brother to me,” Cassandra said, passing the phone along and trying very hard not to peer back at it. “But _sweet Maker..._ ”

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t keep such a delightful tidbit to just myself,” Dorian said, taking the opportunity to eat the eye candy once again when the phone came into his possession. “Besides, there are plenty of other stories I could tell - be thankful I chose that one and hope I never decide to write my memoirs.” He winked as he handed to phone to Evvy.

“I am strangely unafraid of you,” the bride replied with a smile. “Anyway, I don’t mind showing him off a little. When I took this -” she pulled up a picture “- he had just poured water on himself. He said I was making him feel like a calendar model, which put the idea in my head that we need a ‘Men of Skyhold’ pinup calendar.” She smirked and handed the phone to Josephine.

“Glorious Andraste preserve us all,” Josephine muttered as she glanced down at the picture. “I would buy that calendar.”

“I’m still convinced it would make an excellent fundraiser,” Dorian added.

“You talk the other guys into it, then,” Evvy teased him. “There aren’t twelve of you, though, we’ll have to have a couple pages that repeat. Maybe a big group shot for the end of the year.” Her green eyes danced.

“We can make it work. A few duos here and there. Have me featured more than once. Borrow Mahanon, eh?” Dorian turned to Cassandra and raised an eyebrow, which caused her to flush red. “Maybe I’ll see if I can browbeat them all into it and then it will be my wedding gift to you. _One_ of my wedding gifts to you. Or I’ll give them out as party favors.”

“Restricted audience, please,” said Leliana, smiling tolerantly. “Not for our students, at the very least. But... make sure I get a copy.”

They all laughed. “All right, next topic of gossip?” Evvy asked. “I’m enjoying this so far, and I normally hate bachelorette parties and bridal showers. I was dragged to too many of them in Ostwick.”

“That’s because you’re here with us and we are phenomenal,” Dorian offered, gesturing around the table with the hand that clutched his glass. “Plus this one is for you, so it’s automatically better.”

“That’s probably true. The part about it being for me making it better, that is,” Evvy clarified. “The other part is _definitely_ true.”

“I have a question, since we’re telling stories here,” said Leliana. “I want to know how in the world you managed to pull together Evvy’s outfit for the Fade trip, Dorian. Where did you come up with that dress on such short notice?”

“I made it from the curtains,” Dorian deadpanned with a slight smile. “Actually, believe it or not, it was a costume from a school play from a few years back. I altered it a little - as best as I could with the time I had - and voila! Cinderella had her ball gown.”

“I had no idea you were such a good tailor,” Josie remarked admiringly. “I never would have guessed, it fit her so perfectly.”

“And I’ve been Cinderella to his Fairy Godfather ever since,” Evvy added, giving him a fond smile. “He was determined I’d catch my prince that night... well, I _did_ come close. Silly unicorn.”

“I still can’t believe he punched that man,” Josie recalled. “I mean, who could have guessed that _Cullen_ would hit someone?”

“To hear Varric describe the scene,” Leliana remarked thoughtfully, “the men of Skyhold are ‘a little medieval’ when it comes to us. It’s sweet though.”

“I was so frustrated with Cullen that night,” said Dorian. “Do you remember him getting interrupted by a text, Evvy? That was me, texting him the words ‘kiss her’ over and over again. He didn’t. I gave him quite a good dressing down for it too.”

“So _that’s_ what that was about!” she exclaimed. “I do remember - it was right at the end of the dance, and he was so distracted that we didn’t actually get to finish the waltz. And of course he wouldn’t tell me what was happening.”

“I’d ask when he did finally kiss you,” said Josie, “but we all know the answer. It sounds like once he got over his reluctance, he really dove into things headfirst.”

“Kind of.” Evvy laughed. “I was pretty floored at the concert, I’ll admit!”

“Even I’ll admit I was proud of him for that,” Dorian chuckled. “A duet and lead on ‘Wild Thing’ _and_ his impromptu dance with you in ‘I Wanna Dance With Somebody’? The man was on fire that night. Oh, and let’s not forget that kiss when the kids had me sing ‘Kiss The Girl’.”

“How about his serenade at karaoke?” Cassandra prompted quietly, elbowing Evvy gently with a playful smile.

“I will never forget that as long as I live.” Evvy’s face had a glow. “Oh - you two never saw that! I forgot!” Feeling guilty, she pulled up the footage Cass had taken. “I had _no_ idea he was going to do this, I couldn’t even breathe.”

Josie took the phone, and she and Leliana put their faces together to watch intently. Just hearing Cullen’s voice put a fresh sparkle in Evvy’s eyes as she watched their reaction.

“Maker, he sounds even better here than he did at the concert!” Josephine appraised when the video ended. “How sweet!”

“The video is incredible,” Dorian said. “But honestly, I wish I had a video of Evvy’s reaction to the whole thing.”

“Cass? You were there, can you do an impression of me?” Evvy grinned and sipped her wine.

“I’m sorry, I can’t cry on command,” she teased affectionately before clearing her throat and limbering up. The impression she did was that of slack-jawed, starry-eyed awe. “It was adorable,” she insisted.

“The really funny part is that it’s an old ballad which my mother loves,” Evvy added. “Cullen didn’t know it, but I’m actually named after that song. So I recognized it right away, and I was floored. And hearing him dedicate it to ‘the love of my life’? After all those months of him running away? Honestly, can you blame me for being shocked?”

“I don’t think _anyone_ could blame you.” Josephine giggled. “How romantic.”

“Poor Cullen. He really did care for you, he was just too afraid to say anything,” Cass added.

“Hence why we called him the unicorn,” Dorian reiterated. “Now here’s my question. What was the proposal like?”

“Ah. Well.” She lit up. “He came to my office that day, and asked me to walk on the battlements with him. We went up to the same place where we had our first kiss, and the sun was setting and everything looked really beautiful. He started to say something, but he apparently sort of forgot what it was and blurted out, ‘Marry me.’ And then he backed up and remembered the speech he apparently prepared about how... how he couldn’t believe he was the same man he’d been at the start of the school year. How he never really understood that he was allowed to be loved, but that I’d shown him he could be and that I’d helped him become a new person. And then he pulled this out and said he’d been waiting for the perfect moment.” She waved her left hand a little.

Cassandra made a noise of contentment and longing, her face filled with pride. Meanwhile, Dorian had leaned forward on his hand. “Maker, that man is a _sap_. But I’ll allow it, because that does all sound rather nice, I suppose.” He glanced around. “All right, a little confession on my part - I knew he had that ring. I didn’t know if or when he was going to propose, but I knew he had Varric pick it up so he had it if your family called your bluff. I hope you don’t mind that I kept it a secret.”

“Not at all. He did tell me that,” she added. “That he wanted to be prepared to give me an out if I needed one. Fortunately, they accepted my decision and said they want to meet both Cullen and Cole - which is actually why Aunt Lucille showed up when she did. She was disgusted that my parents were just letting me do what I wanted.”

“Yes, how dare you make decisions about your own life?” Dorian scoffed. “Sounds like talking to my father. But it’s very good news that your family is looking forward to meeting them - both of them.”

“I think Cole is intrigued at the idea of having grandparents; hopefully they’ll do justice to his curiosity,” Evvy said. “I’m not worried about them taking to Cullen - but I am concerned about how much they’ll accept Cole. He’s... well, you all know what he’s like.” She shrugged. “But he’s ours. I would have loved to be a fly on the wall when he went into Cullen’s office and asked if Cullen was his father.”

“Me too.” Cassandra smiled. “I bet he was flabbergasted. But he’s so sweet with Cole. I can’t help but smile every time I see them together. I always thought he’d make a wonderful father - this just proves it.”

“He really is good with him.” Evvy smiled fondly. “Speaking of which, I hear from my boy about ‘Father and Uncle Dorian’ singing a hymn together while I was missing in action; can I ask for more details about that?” It was her turn to make an inquiry.

“Of course,” Dorian’s eyes sparkled slightly. He usually skirted the subject of those horrible few days whenever he could, but that was the one bright spot of the entire debacle and he would, in his own way, treasure it. “I’m sure you’re not surprised to hear that Cullen was... well, in a bad way during the whole thing. Cole was babysitting Hawke’s dog - or perhaps it was the other way around - so we went to check on him. He made a comment that, without you there, it was like everything was dark and no morning was coming. And all of a sudden - I don’t know how he even had the mental acuity to think it, let alone _feel_ it - Cullen just started singing ‘The Dawn Will Come’ to comfort Cole. I joined in and pretty soon the boy was asleep. Cullen got some sleep after that too. It was... I don’t know. ‘Transcendent’ is the word that comes to mind.”

The ladies made affectionate ‘aww’ noises, and Evvy had tears in her eyes. “My poor boys,” she said with a sigh. “I said it before, I’ll say it again, I hate that you all had to go through something so horrible. At least it seems like everyone’s starting to recover; I think even Varric’s feeling a little better, and I know he was very withdrawn for a while when I first got back.”

“Well, there’s no need to trouble you with those details,” Dorian said, patting her hand. “All that matters is that you came back to us for bigger and better things.”

“I will gladly drink to that,” she said, raising her glass again.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Varric venture to Kirkwall and visit the Hawke sisters; planning ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story comes to 33 chapters plus an epilogue. As I'm sure you can imagine, a lot of what's left is wedding prep, the actual wedding, and the reception. But there are a few other things that need to be resolved as well... stay tuned!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

* * *

Cullen found it unexpectedly nice to be back in Kirkwall. He and Varric took care of their appointed business rather efficiently and left the market that afternoon, waiting for the bands to be constructed to Cullen’s specifications, which he was more than a little excited to show off. It would be a while until they were done, and Cullen already knew where their next stop would be.

“Would you like me to wait here while you go surprise the Hawke sisters?” he asked Varric as they walked. “I don’t mind.”

“Nah. That’d just be rude,” Varric replied mildly. “Besides, I’m planning to drag everybody down to the Hanged Man for drinks and maybe a game of Wicked Grace. Don’t worry, I won’t let you bet your clothes again.”

“Good.” Cullen blushed. “That whole thing was... ill-advised. And I never did get my tie back. I was too embarrassed to ask for it.” He gestured for Varric to lead on to their destination.

“Well, good news - being married means that everything you own belongs to her, and - in theory - vice versa,” Varric said, as they climbed the steps to Hightown. “So you can just take it once you find it. My understanding is that she has it on display as a trophy of sorts.” He caught sight of the Amell sigil by Hawke’s door and sighed. “Here we go, I guess.” Still not feeling quite right, he knocked. “Delivery from Skyhold,” he called in a fake voice.

After a few seconds, Marian Hawke threw open the door with a huge grin of surprise on her face. “Varric, I can’t believe it, what are you doing here?” She embraced him and looked at her other guest in even more surprise. “And Cullen! Congratulations on the engagement!” Cullen murmured his thanks as Hawke looked them both up and down as she ushered them inside. “Let me get Bethany, she’ll be thrilled.”

“Or I could just start singing and see how long it takes her to realize it’s a live performance,” Varric joked. “To answer your question, I brought Curly to see the jeweler who made Siren’s engagement ring - he’s whipping up some coordinated wedding bands as we speak. I wasn’t about to pass up a chance to see my girls while I was at it, of course.”

“Well, I’m glad you came - both of you,” she said, smiling. “Now, I would tell you to sit and make yourselves comfortable, but Bethany is going to want a hug when she gets down here, so don’t get _too_ comfortable.” She disappeared upstairs for a few minutes.

Varric rubbed the back of his neck. “This might get a little awkward,” he muttered. “Sunshine’s demonstrative.”

“It’s all right. I have a feeling it will mostly be for you, though.” Cullen smiled.

A very short while after Hawke had retreated upstairs, there was a clatter and soon after, Bethany appeared as quickly as she humanly could. “Varric! You’re here!” she chirped, throwing her arms around his neck in an enormous hug.

To his surprise (and, he suspected, Cullen’s amusement), Varric felt himself turning red. “Surprise, Sunshine,” he said weakly, patting her back. “Easy, don’t push yourself too hard. You feeling all right?”

“I’m okay, I promise.” She grinned. For someone who had been rendered so frail by her illness and her treatments, she had a surprisingly strong grip and she held him close a moment longer before she turned to Cullen. “Hi, Cullen! Oh, Cullen, congratulations on the engagement! Varric told me all about you and Evvy, I’m thrilled for you both!”

“Well, I didn’t tell her _all_ about you and Siren,” Varric corrected, trying to will his color back to normal. “I don’t have access to most of the juicy bits.”

“And thank goodness for it too,” Cullen managed, with a tiny smile. “And thank you very much, Bethany. That’s very kind of you.”

“Sis said you’re here picking up the wedding bands,” she said, linking her arm in Varric’s as if worried he would drift away. “Until they’re ready, are you staying? Are you going to be here for a little while?”

“We have to be back at the school by tomorrow,” he replied, “but for tonight I wanted to take everyone down to the Hanged Man. Aveline and Donnic too. It’s been too long since I saw that dump; I wonder who’s living in my old rooms these days.”

“That sounds amazing. Hopefully everyone includes me,” she said, her eyes sparkling.

“Of course it does, if you’re feeling up to it. What kind of honorary Hawke would I be if I left you home alone?”

“That is true, I suppose,” she teased. “Besides, I’m definitely feeling up to it. I’m eating, I’m sleeping, I’m taking all my medicines. I’m as dutiful as a Chantry sister. I think we can persuade sis to let me out for one night.”

“That’s my girl. Go on and get ready, then.” His emotions were very mixed, except for the fact that he was glad she felt strong enough to go, and he watched her leave the room with undisguised fondness. Once she was out of sight, he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“I can make myself scarce, if you’d like,” Cullen offered. He wasn't being playful or teasing; he genuinely meant it. “There’s other business I can attend to and you can have some... time to yourself.”

“Not a chance, Curly.” Varric actually looked slightly terrified at the idea. “I’m still doing that baby steps thing. I need buffers around me.”

“Duly noted.” Cullen nodded. “You don’t need to explain that to me.”

Bethany returned a few minutes later, her head wrapped in a brilliantly blue scarf to match the dress she was wearing. “Not as nice as the one you got me, but it’ll do for the Hanged Man,” she said with a little twirl.

“You’d kill the people at the Hanged Man in the Orlesian dress,” he assured her. “One must be merciful. Hawke! Broody! You ready?”

“Coming,” called Hawke.

“Give Aveline a call and tell her the drinks are on me. Maybe we can get her out of her office for an hour.”

“I think if we tell her that drinks are on you, she’ll come,” Bethany laughed.

“Donnic will, anyway, and he can drag her out bodily if need be.” Varric shrugged amiably. “Curly? You need to freshen up or anything? Style your hair?”

Cullen rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “My hair is fine, thank you. Ready whenever the rest of you are. Although I probably won’t get an _actual_ drink - I’m not supposed to drink too much with my medications, so I’m saving myself for the wedding.”

“I probably shouldn’t drink either. We can sit in the corner with our tea,” Bethany suggested with a winning smile.

“I don’t think Nightingale is allowing booze at your wedding, Curly. But that’s all right, we’ll make up for it at the bachelor party,” Varric said. “But don’t worry, the Hanged Man has a couple options for you. You get whatever you feel you can handle.”

At the mention of the bachelor party, Cullen’s face took on a vague look of fear that made Bethany laugh. “Send pictures,” she said, grinning. “ _If_ they’re appropriate, that is.”

“Sunshine! What happens in Skyhold’s wine cellar stays in the wine cellar!” Varric adopted a scandalized expression. “I’d have to turn in my brotherhood membership card if I violated such a sacred trust! Although if anyone does anything particularly stupid and hilarious, it might be worth it. We’ll see.”

“Oh, of course, of course.” She winked before turning to call to Hawke. “Are you both done yet?”

“All set. They’ll meet us there in about half an hour,” Hawke reported. “Wicked Grace or Diamondback tonight, Varric?”

“Let’s see how the spirit moves us.”

“I don’t have great past experiences with Wicked Grace,” Cullen said as the tiny group departed the house. “But perhaps I can redeem myself.”

“We’ll be kind,” Bethany promised with a smile.

* * *

Several hours later, they made their way back to the Hawke estate, Varric with an arm slung over Cullen’s shoulders for support. “What... what was in my glass?” he managed. “I only had... three? Four?”

“I think it might have been closer to six, Varric,” Cullen suggested.

“Maybe seven?” Bethany added. She was watching the whole thing with a vaguely amused glint to her eye. “I have a feeling the drinks at Skyhold probably aren’t quite as strong as they are back here.”

“Mmm... mebbe not,” Varric replied lazily. “Hawke... put Curly in the guest room. I’ll take the sofa. I don’t wanna walk that far anyway.” He chuckled.

“Poor dear,” Bethany laughed, patting his hand. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.”

“I’m sure you will,” Hawke said, playfully rolling her eyes. “Come on, Cullen, I’ll show you up.”

“My Sunshine is the best Sunshine,” Varric declared solemnly, even as he pitched forward onto the sofa. Fenris watched the whole thing with dry amusement.

“I forgot he doesn’t actually drink that much,” he remarked. “Well, good night, Bethany. Try not to enjoy this too much.” He smirked and headed upstairs.

“Too late.” She grinned. “Good night.” As Fenris’s steps disappeared up the stairs, Bethany allowed herself to sit opposite the sofa and undo the scarf that adorned her head. She twisted it in her hands as she watched Varric for a moment. “Can I get you anything? Coffee?”

Varric lay on his stomach, face half pushed into the cushion. “Mm-mm,” he mumbled. “I’ll be fine... just sleepy... been a long... however long it’s been.”

“Aww, I know,” she said, crossing over to pat his shoulder gently. “It’ll be fine. Just sleep, I’ll be here.”

“Go to bed, sweetheart,” he muttered. “You need your rest.” Even in his inebriated state, he was more concerned for her comfort than his own.

“I’m all right, really. Let me take care of you for once,” she insisted, pulling out a blanket for him. After a moment of deliberation, she added her scarf to the top of it as an extra layer. “Sweet dreams, you.”

“Good night, Sunshine.”

After a few moments, when he was reasonably sure she wasn’t going to see, he reached back and pulled the scarf to where he could pillow his cheek on it. The softness, and the scent, lulled him to sleep quickly.

From her place at the bottom of the stairs where she had halted to watch him, Bethany noted the way Varric grabbed the scarf and felt a smile play on her features before she too retreated upstairs to get some sleep.

* * *

He had a bit of a headache when he awoke, but Varric had endured worse. No one else seemed to be about just yet, so he went to the kitchen and started making some “Nightingale Blend” tea. He figured Bethany and Cullen, at least, would want some; he made a point of preparing a larger batch than usual. “Good morning,” he said as someone entered behind him, not turning to see who it was.

“Morning!” Bethany said cheerfully. “Is that what I think it is?”

 _Should have known_ , he thought with a quiet chuckle. “It sure is. Thought it might do everyone some good after last night. Did you have a good time?”

“I did, it was good to get out somewhere that wasn’t a hospital,” she said, taking a seat and studying him for a moment. “How are _you_ feeling? It was quite a night.”

“Yeah, my memories are a little fuzzy,” he lied. “But I think I enjoyed myself. I didn’t propose to any tavern girls, right?” He glanced over his shoulder and grinned at her.

“No, no, you’re fine. No proposals - either to or from. I made sure of it,” she promised. “And as far as I can tell, you seemed to be having a nice time.”

“I was with my two absolute favorite people and a few more who occupy the second tier. There wasn’t much chance of my not having a good time.” He put some bread in the toaster. “Curly and I have to get back to the school later once his rings are ready. But I’ll be home for the summer in a few weeks.”

“I can’t wait. A few weeks feels like such a long time. And you know what my song says - a thousand miles feels like a million years. But I’m so glad you stopped by.”

“Me too, Sunshine.” He brought her a cup of tea and went to butter the toast which had just popped up. “I... I needed to come home. If just for a little. Bad stuff happened at the school, stuff I want to forget... but I probably never will.”

She regarded him sadly for a moment, before reaching out to take his hands. “I’m sorry. I wish you didn’t have to go through that - any of that. But sis told me you were marvelous during that whole thing, and Cullen said he wouldn’t have been able to make it through without you. Whatever else happened, I’m very proud of you, you know.”

Varric, genuinely startled, felt his ears ignite. “They give me too much credit. I didn’t actually do all that much - which probably sounds surprising since I normally talk about how awesome I am. But seriously, on the hero scale, I was pretty far down the list.” He paused, then added, “Thanks, though. You don’t have a lot of reason to be proud. But it’s nice to hear.”

“I rather doubt that. I don’t know the gritty details - no one will tell me - but I’m sure you were very heroic and very brave. And I’m _always_ proud of you. Now I’m even more proud. Don’t sell yourself short.”

“I _am_ short,” he pointed out. It was somewhat true; he was the shortest of all the men at Skyhold, and liked to joke that he was descended from the dwarves who were once said to live under Thedas. “There’s... there’s a good reason no one will tell you the gritty details. We hate knowing them ourselves, so we don’t want to force them on you. Once you know something, you can’t un-know it. Believe me, I wish I could.” He pulled his hands away (reluctantly) to finish making the toast and brought it to the table. “Eat... that’ll do me some good.”

She smiled at him in reassurance, studying him for a moment once again. After a beat, she reached for the plate. “For you... anything.”

 _Don’t say that_ , he thought. Andraste’s ass, he was a fool. “So,” he said, desperately trying to turn the conversation before he said anything he couldn’t take back, “Dorian liked my plan for an encore concert. And I’m authorized to tell you, as fangirl in chief, that there will probably be sequins.”

“Yes! Praise the Maker!” she said, lifting her arms in delight and laughing. “Do you have a song list yet? Anything you can share? I promise I won’t tell.”

“We’re letting the bridal pair choose their own first dance - Sparkler is giving them so little input into their own wedding that it would actually be insulting if it weren’t so damn funny.” He chuckled, sitting down with a cup of tea. “Beyond that, I’m pretty sure there’s going to be a repeat performance of ‘Wild Thing’ if he can get the others to agree, and I already told him that you’d be highly disappointed if I didn’t do your song. We’ll be taking requests too, of course.”

“Good, as long as I get my song, I’m happy.” She smiled into her teacup. “I wonder what their wedding dance will be?”

“Well, don’t tell anyone.” Cullen suddenly appeared with a shy smile. “But I’m hoping for ‘La Vie En Rose’. Good morning, both of you. How are you?”

“Curly, grab a seat. I made Nightingale’s tea.” Varric, somewhat grateful for an interruption, immediately hopped up to pour him some. “That’s not a bad choice, but my Orlesian’s a little rusty. What’s it mean?”

“I think, if I’m not mistaken, it means something along the lines of ‘Life in Rose-Color’ or ‘Life in Rosy Hues’, is that right?” Bethany asked.

“Yes, it does.” Cullen nodded. “It fits my life right about now. And Evvy’s middle name is Rose, so it works. I found a version with non-Orlesian lyrics. Maybe Dorian can sing it. Haven’t figured out the particulars yet, and I have to run it by Evvy.”

“How romantic.” Bethany grinned.

“Tiny says that he’s actually ‘so cute it’s stupid,’ and I’m almost inclined to agree,” said Varric, bringing the teacup to the table for Cullen. “Should I make eggs or something? I’m guessing the lovebirds are sleeping in.”

“I wouldn’t say no,” Bethany remarked. “As long as you both will have enough time to pick up the rings and whatnot. You know I’d love to keep you for as long as I can.”

 _Maker’s breath. Stop saying those things._ “Curly? Eggs? You still prefer them scrambled, Sunshine?”

“Why not? I think we’ve got the time,” Cullen agreed.

“Scrambled indeed. You know what I like,” Bethany laughed.

“How do you want yours, Cullen?” Varric had his head inside the pan cabinet so that neither of them could see his face. This was so much easier when he was convinced it was hopeless.

“Scrambled is fine,” he answered, glancing back and forth between Varric and Bethany. He almost wanted to laugh, and he might have done so - if he didn’t understand how truly painful this was for Varric for so many reasons.

“Good, that makes it easier.” He set the pan on the stove and went to get eggs out of the refrigerator. “Scrambled Eggs a la Tethras, coming up.” It gave him an excuse for his face to be flushed and hot, and also a reason not to look at either of them. He was honestly starting to wonder if maybe Cullen wasn’t the only one with a heart condition, because this couldn’t possibly be healthy.

“So, Cullen,” Bethany said, still smirking a bit. “Tell me about the wedding bands. Hopefully the trip up here for them was worth it.”

“Definitely worth it. Here, I have a picture.” He slid his phone over to reveal a sketch he had done himself of what he hoped the ring would look like. It would be a band of mixed metal, accented with a tiny emerald and diamond. The inside would be engraved with the tiny symbols of a crown and a unicorn, along with the words “I swear unto the Maker and the Holy Andraste to love this woman the rest of my days. Eternally yours, Cullen”.

“This is really sweet!” Bethany grinned. “What about yours? Did Evvy come up with an inscription?”

“Same symbols - the crown and the unicorn. And the words ‘Toujours votre Evangeline’, which is Orlesian for ‘Always your Evangeline’, because of the song I sang her.”

“Oh Maker, Bull is right, so cute it’s stupid,” Bethany said kindly, taking note of Cullen’s beaming smile.

“I think Curly’s been secretly training for years to be somebody’s husband,” Varric remarked idly, cracking eggs into a bowl. “Nobody’s this good off the top of their head. He must have studied a manual or something.”

“I rather wish there _was_ a manual I could be studying, actually.” He chuckled. “I’m actually just sort of making it up as I go along.”

“Huh. Maybe you should write one, then,” said Varric, adding a little milk and stirring the eggs. “You seem to know what you’re doing.”

“If I know what I’m doing, it’s only because being around Evvy is the best education I could ask for,” Cullen admitted. “Otherwise, I’m hopeless. I very much doubt anyone would want to read a manual that began with ‘and then run away from the woman of your dreams for months on end until she gets so irritated with you, she nearly packs her things and goes home’.”

“Oh, she wouldn’t have left, I’m sure of it,” said Varric. The eggs were frying. “She probably _talked_ about it a lot - with Sparkler if no one else - but she wasn’t giving up. The good ones never do.” He immediately winced where the others couldn’t see.

“Thank goodness for it, too.” Cullen nodded.

“I’ll drink to that,” Bethany added.

Varric kept quiet after that, busying himself with plating the eggs and turning off the stove and putting salt and pepper shakers on the table. “Dig in,” he said, sitting down with a plate. His own words were bothering him.

He had actually been thinking of Hawke, and how she’d waited quite a while for Fenris to come to his senses about everything. He’d held her at arm’s length for a long time (because Fenris, like Cullen, had something of a tortured past and it made him think he didn’t deserve love). But she’d waited him out and he’d finally realized he needed her. Unfortunately, when he’d spoken the words aloud, he didn’t think about who else was listening - who else could consider them as applying to herself. He didn’t want her to wait around for him. Did he? He was struggling with the answer, and tried to focus on his food.

Bethany single-handedly kept the conversation flowing by peppering Cullen with questions about the wedding. She, as always, was a perfect audience, and did her level best to bring Varric back into the little chat whenever possible. After they had finished eating, she smiled. “Those were delicious, by the way, thank you.”

“I was glad to see you clean your plate, Sunshine. That protein’ll do you good.” He forced a smile for her. “I’d better clean up this mess before your sister tans my hide; why don’t you show Curly around? I don’t think he’s ever actually seen the house.”

“Certainly, as long as you don’t need help with the washing up. Seems a bit unfair that you did the cooking _and_ the cleaning - especially when you’re our guest,” she said.

Varric waved her off. “I was an unannounced guest. Think of it as earning my keep. Go on, I’m fine.” Tasks were useful when he didn’t want to think about feelings.

“You don’t need to earn your keep, but all right.” She grinned, finishing her tea quickly. “Come on, Cullen, I’m sure you’ll love the library.”

Cullen glanced at Varric in query for a moment, before turning back to Bethany and smiling. “Sounds wonderful. Lead on.”

* * *

By the time the house tour was finished, Varric had cleaned up the breakfast dishes, swept the kitchen floor, and put away the blanket from his night on the sofa. “You left this down here last night, Sunshine,” he said, brandishing the scarf at her.

“Ah, I did indeed,” she said with a tiny smile. She hadn’t yet adorned herself in one, so she accepted the scarf and immediately put it on her head. “I don’t have a mirror. Does it look okay?”

“Of course it does. Wait.” He stepped to her side and adjusted it the way he knew she liked to wear it. “There.”

“Thanks.” She grinned, smoothing it slightly. “You’re a diamond.”

“Did you pick up that phrase from Sparkler? He says that to Siren a lot.” He chuckled. “I’m more like a hunk of quartz that got stuck in a wall somewhere. You girls are the jewels. Well, Curly, think your rings are ready yet? Since our intrepid hosts are apparently not joining us any time soon, the three of us can walk down to the market and check on the progress. Bring the dog.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea!” Bethany beamed when Cullen nodded. She disappeared for a moment to fetch Duke and returned with him quickly. “I think he’s missed you both.”

“I bet he misses Cole, anyway,” Varric said with a grin for Cullen.

“Well, I know Cole sure misses him. I think I’ve already hit that stage of child-rearing where he’s going to beg for a dog nonstop.” Cullen smiled. “Although I’d be lying if I said I didn’t think it was a fantastic idea.”

“Until then, maybe we can bring Duke around for a visit,” Bethany suggested.

“I’m sure he’s as welcome at Skyhold any time as the rest of the Hawke family,” Varric assured her. “C’mon, let’s get outside. The sun’s shining.” He might be wrestling with his feelings, but he wouldn’t let that stop him from giving Bethany his arm while they walked.

She settled in comfortably next to him, giving Cullen the privilege of walking Duke - which really seemed to suit him. They arrived at the market soon after and released Cullen so he could go pick up the rings.

“He’s really happy,” Varric mused out loud, watching from a distance. “I think Curly was lonely for longer than any of us knew - maybe longer than he himself knew. I feel a little weird being happy for him, sometimes... none of this would have happened if you hadn’t gotten sick, and I _hate_ that you got sick. So it’s strange that something terrible led to something great.”

“If even one good thing came out of me being sick, then I’m glad.” Bethany smiled. “And this isn’t just one good thing, it’s an amazing thing for so many people - Cullen, Evvy, Cole. That’s all I could want. It makes me sad to think he lived for so long thinking he didn’t deserve to be loved. I can’t imagine anything worse than that, truly.”

“And you wonder why I call you Sunshine.” He shook his head. “I think you might be right, on that score. There probably isn’t too much worse than thinking that.”

“After all, people can heal their bodies; it takes much more work to unlearn toxic things like that,” she mused, and then laughed slightly at herself. “Maybe my future career should be therapist.”

He looked at her thoughtfully. “That,” he said, “is a hell of an idea. If anybody I know could do that job, it’s you. I bet Ruffles could give you some tips on how to get started - she’s the guidance counselor, she operates in similar circles.”

“You really think so?” She brightened. “Hm. I’ll have to give that some serious thought.”

“I think you can do pretty much anything. And I’m not the only one.” He pondered a moment. “Hang on. Let me ask her.” He pulled out his phone and fired off a message to Josie.

_Ruffles, I have an odd question for you. Milady Sunshine is debating becoming a therapist. Any advice? Suggestions? Job offers?_

_That’s wonderful!_ Josephine texted back. _Funny you should mention job offers - I’ve been begging Leliana for an assistant. After all, I’m sort of like *her* assistant half of the time, so I could use some help of my own._

Bethany at Skyhold. All the time. Varric paused, unsure if he could handle that. _Wow. Well, let me run that by her and see what she says. Of course, we’d have to talk it up with her big sister, too, and it all depends on her health besides. But that’s definitely something to think about. You’re a peach, Ruffles._

“So Ruffles says - hold onto your hat - that she would actually really love to have someone to come to Skyhold and help her with everything she’s got going on,” he began slowly. “She’s not just the guidance counselor, you know, she’s the assistant to our illustrious headmistress. It might be something to consider, you know, if that’s really what you want to do. Probably you’d even have time to make use of that design degree in your off hours, maybe run a club for some of the kids or something like that.”

“I - wow, really?” Bethany’s mouth opened in shock. “She’d really do that? I don’t even have the training! That’s... that’s amazing. Tell her thank you and that I’ll definitely consider that.” Her small grin revealed she was rapidly warming to the idea.

He smiled and sent off the requested message. “Now, it’s nothing definite,” he warned. “First you have to finish your treatments, and I’m sure your sister will have some input on the whole thing. It does raise a question of what happens to the house if the entire Hawke family is at Skyhold. And I don’t know how much of a salary you can expect - not that you exactly need the money, but still. You’d be living in the staff dormitories, and that’s a different part of the building from the married teacher dorm, so Hawke wouldn’t be within shouting distance. Plus it’s a castle, y’know, it’s drafty and some bits are more uphill than they should be and the drawbridge makes weird noises in the wind. And the kids scream a lot, especially when Curly and Siren are around. But... if you think you can handle all that... we’ll see what we can do.”

Bethany laughed, a grin of delight taking over her face. “Well, it’s definitely something to think about,” she repeated. “I don’t want to make plans just yet. But it’s a start. It’s an idea for the future. And that’s more than I would have considered a few months ago.” She looked at him fondly. “Thank you.”

“No problem. Now, since it looks like Curly is just about done, should we introduce him to the delights of turning your tongue blue with fruit juice?”

“Sounds amazing!” she replied. “After all, I need a new Facebook profile picture. This sounds like just the thing.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varric decides he and Bethany need to have a talk. It doesn't go how either of them planned... for multiple reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For one last time I'll tell you - fasten your seat belts, it's going to be a bumpy chapter. But just stick with us until the end of said bumpy chapter, okay? We promise it will be all right.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

* * *

Cullen and Varric took their leave of the Hawke family late in the afternoon and headed for the airport to board the plane back to Ferelden. “Well, that’s one more task off your wedding to-do list,” said Varric, plugging his mp3 player into a charging dock. “Bet you’re getting impatient.”

“I’m impatient, elated, anxious, flabbergasted... I’m all of it,” Cullen laughed slightly, indulging in a small travel cup full of decaf coffee. “But it was nice to visit Kirkwall and the Hawkes. I’m glad we went. I hope you are too.”

“I’m always glad to be home,” Varric replied honestly. “Especially these days.” He opened his case to look for his headphones and froze. “What...” Slowly, he withdrew a soft pink kerchief. “This is _not_ my color,” he deadpanned.

“I don’t know, I think it suits you.” Cullen smiled. “It’s one of Bethany’s head scarves, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, so why... is it in my suitcase?” The obvious reason quickly dawned on him, and he shook his head.

Cullen gave Varric an innocent little nod. “A token,” he suggested. “Like my coin.”

“She needs to be stopped,” he said, somewhat dryly. “This is getting worse by the day, and that was fine when it was only me. I don’t want to do wrong by her, but Andraste’s ass, I can’t let her throw herself away.” He paused. “Argh. I’m an idiot. And I sound like an idiot.”

Cullen glanced at his friend in genuine concern for a moment. “Varric, I can honestly say the last thing she would be doing is throwing herself away. All I saw the past twenty-four hours is someone who really cares about you.”

“She’s young, beautiful, smart, and the very soul of kindness. She can do a lot better, Curly.”

“And she could also do a lot worse. I mean...” He gestured vaguely to himself and then out in the direction of Ferelden. “Look at me and Evvy. She’s the literal embodiment of a rainbow and I’m... well, _me_. Maker knows why she picked me, but she did. I have to trust her judgment, and you have to trust Bethany’s. Like you said, she’s smart - she can make up her own mind.”

“Curly.” Varric looked amused. “You and Siren are about three years apart and you look like a storybook prince. Once you got over yourself you became the ideal romantic lead. I’ve got twelve years on Sunshine, among other objections. I’d lay down my life for hers in a heartbeat, but... you know, I’m not explaining myself very well...”

“It’s all right,” Cullen said, placing a hand on Varric’s shoulder. “I understand. Just... just consider that if Bethany’s fine with it and Marian’s fine with it, the only person who is concerned with it is you. To use your own words, maybe you need to ‘get over yourself’ just like I did.” His tone was not unkind.

“As I once said to Cassandra, I’m the only part of this equation that doesn’t make sense. If we were talking about anybody else, I’d completely agree with you. But it’s _me_. Nobody puts a guy like me as the lead in these stories.” He raked a hand through his hair. “And yes, I have to call everything a story. Otherwise it’s... too real.”

“Well, I’m not going to browbeat you about it - that’s not fair - but all I want is to see you happy,” Cullen said. “You always tried to help me and Evvy, in your own way. I wish I could return the favor.”

“I appreciate it, kid. I do. Let me... try to figure this out.” It was the most he could promise.

* * *

They returned to Skyhold just in time for dinner. After they ate, Varric excused himself to go make a very difficult call. He thought about just phoning, but it felt cowardly. _For once, let her see your face when you talk about this._ So instead he texted:  _Can you Skype?_

 _Of course I can,_ Bethany texted back. _Everything okay?_

_I’m not sure. We should talk._

_Well, in that case, we’d better get on it, shouldn’t we?_

When her face appeared, he had her scarf on his head in an attempt to use humor to hide how he really felt. “Look what sneaked into my overnight bag. This is so not my color.”

Immediately, she giggled. “I think it looks good on you,” she said. “I could have picked another color, but... well, pink worked so well.”

“Silly girl.” That giggle always had a softening effect on him. “I’ll bring it back when I come home.”

“You don’t have to bring that back, Varric,” she replied fondly. “You can hang on to it for me for a while. Maybe... put it somewhere it will remind you of me.”

He exhaled. “I guess, uh... I guess we do need to talk about that, then. I’ve been worried about this conversation happening eventually. So, uh... Hawke says Sebastian’s planning a visit to Kirkwall.”

Bethany looked confused, but gave a slight shrug. “Uh, sure, I guess. Is there a particular reason why that’s important?”

“I just... thought it might be. I’m not going to, you know, interrupt or anything.”

“Interrupt... what...?” she repeated slowly, still looking baffled. “Why would you be interrupting his visit to Kirkwall? Did I miss something?”

“Did _I_?” Now Varric felt as confused as she looked. “Last time I checked on the matter, you were daydreaming about his voice and wondering if your children would have his eyes. I figured he was coming to visit to finally make it official.”

She snorted a bit at that, smiling back at the screen. After a moment, however, the look faded. “Wait, you’re serious. Me and Sebastian? Really?”

“Well, it makes sense,” he said, frowning faintly. “You have a lot in common. You’re prettier than he is, but it’s a close race. Plus he’s rich and I guess he’s kind of charming in a way that I don’t quite get. Half the girls in Kirkwall swoon over him when he walks past. Not to mention he’s been sending you bushels of roses for months on end, because he knows you love them. He’d be good for you, Sunshine.”

She considered him in silence for a moment before she finally spoke, and when she did, her tone was full of fond teasing. “No wonder your romance novels didn’t do well. I mean, I guess that’s all fine and dandy for some people, but...” She made a face, then suddenly became a touch more serious. “Why all this interest in playing matchmaker for me anyway? Are you and my sister pulling some sort of joke on me?”

“What? No, of course not. We’d never do that, Sunshine, I promise. I just...” Oh, Andraste’s ass. First he went and got her sick, and then he killed a man with his bare hands, now this. Varric was not having a good year. “I just want to know that you’re happy. That’s all. It’s important to me that you are. So if Choirboy can do that for you, then I want you to know I - as my students like to say - am on board this ship.”

“Well, that’s nice of you, I guess. But to continue the ship metaphor, that ship has long since sailed. Sure, I had a crush on Seb when I was in high school, but... he’s just a friend now, Varric,” she said, raising an eyebrow slightly. “I’ve definitely retooled my definition of happiness from what it was when I was seventeen, you know.”

“Oh. Sorry, Sunshine, I hope I didn’t offend you. I was... as usual, trying to be helpful and failing miserably. I do that a lot these days.”

Her gaze became soft. “Aw, no, none of that. You didn’t offend me. And you have not been failing miserably at helping. You just confused me is all. I thought maybe you had a bet going on whether or not Sebastian would come propose or something.” She managed a slightly teasing smile.

He returned it, barely; his was more strangled than teasing. “I make bets about a lot of things with a lot of people, including your sister - but I never make bets when it comes to you.” _I’d be terrified to lose._ “Anyway - glad that’s settled. Though for what it’s worth, Choirboy doesn’t know what he’s missing.” He attempted a more suave smile this time.

She giggled a bit. “Flatterer,” she said, then ran her teeth over her bottom lip. “Well, I’m sure if Seb doesn’t go to the Chantry, he’ll probably make some girl very happy. But I’m definitely not that girl. Besides, I’m not really built for that ‘romantic lead’ type. I... I much prefer the guys who write the stories...”

At that, he quite simply froze. He literally could not speak, could not make the words come out of his mouth, and he just sort of blinked at the screen. “I… oh,” he managed finally. _Yep, it’s obvious how your books get readers. The soul of eloquence, you are._

If it hadn’t been for the blinking, Bethany probably would have thought the computer froze. In spite of herself, she smiled slightly. “Yeah,” she said, still smiling almost expectantly. “I... I’ve been hoping... well, I didn’t exactly expect ‘oh’ as a reaction, but still.”

“I just... are you sure?” Hope was threatening and it scared him half to death. _You don’t deserve this. Or her. Don’t let her throw herself away, waste herself on you_. “I mean... I can give you at least a dozen reasons why it’s a bad idea. All of which have to do with my complete unsuitability,” he added hastily, “and your comparative near-perfection.”

“Again with the flattery,” she teased, a note of euphoria creeping into her tone and lighting her eyes. “Varric, I don’t care about all the supposed reasons why it’s a bad idea. I care about the one reason why it’s a really, really good idea. That’s all that matters to me.”

“Sunshine, I think the absolute world of you. You know that - or ought to, by now. I’m not exactly known for my subtlety. But I am an old, bitter, jaded writer who wouldn’t know a happy ending if it bit him in the ass. You are young, beautiful, and brilliant. There’s a whole world out there that’s full of things which are better for you than I could ever even imagine myself to be.”

“Oh,” she replied. Now it was her turn to freeze. “Are you saying that because you want to... let me down gently? Or are you going all noble on me again? Because I’m not looking for ‘better’, whatever that means - I’m looking for ‘best’ and I found it. You are the _best_ person I know, Varric. I mean that.”

“Even my ego can’t swallow something like that,” he said fondly. “And my ego has been compared to Lake Calenhad in terms of scale. I’m not the best _anything_ , and definitely not the best person. No, I’m not trying to let you down gently, sweetheart. I...”

He couldn’t say it. The words died on his tongue. He looked at her young, eager face, still pretty despite the sickly appearance, and he completely lost his nerve. _If she never knows I love her, she’ll move on that much faster._ “I just think your focus should be on getting better. Once we know you’re out of the woods... you’ll be able to figure out what you want your future to hold.”

_I am the biggest asshole I’ve ever known._

“I know what I want my future to hold, Varric. All right, maybe I still don’t know exactly what job I want or if I want to go back to school or anything like that. But I do know... I do know that I want you in it.” Her lip trembled slightly and she bit down on it to force it to stop.

“Sunshine, I will always be in your life, in your future. Wild horses couldn’t drag me away. But... I don’t want you to wait for me. Don’t do that to yourself.”

“No, I don’t want to wait. Not anymore. I’m not even sure if I have _time_ to wait. Which is why I’m saying something now. I thought maybe... well, if you did feel the same we could...” She struggled for the right words.

“If my feelings were the only consideration, there’d be no question,” he said quietly. “But it’s so much more than that. I’m the least important thing in this equation. I can’t be what you deserve, Bethany. I am no good for you. I’m barely any good for myself. What kind of life would you have with me? Waiting for me to come home each summer and drag you into another misadventure that could get you killed?” Oh, no, he said it... he pressed on, hoping she’d forget the remark. “You need somebody younger and less tortured by his own stupid demons. Someone who can make you as happy as you... make everyone around you.”

This time she couldn’t master the quivering of her lip no matter how hard she tried. “No, no... that’s not... I... Varric...” she stammered, trying to get her thoughts to form any type of sentence and failing. She adjusted herself, bringing the computer as close to her body as she could, as if minimizing this distance would somehow minimize the real distance between them. “You _are_ good - good for me, just good in general. And you do make me happy. Very happy.”

Varric sucked in a breath. She was fighting tears, if he wasn’t much mistaken - and if there was one thing in Thedas that he could _not_ withstand, it was Bethany crying. No, he knew he’d never be good enough for her; no one could, really. But if it meant that much to her, then he’d spend the rest of his life trying his damnedest. “All right.”

She had turned her head slightly to look away, trying to master her emotions, but now she snapped back to face him directly, her eyes wide. “R-really?” she managed, her voice little more than a breathless whisper. Earlier in the conversation he had asked her if she was sure; now it was her turn to wonder the same thing. “Do you really want this too? Truly?”

“Yeah. Andraste help me, yeah.” He half-smiled. “Even if I didn’t, when have I ever been able to say no to you?”

She laughed slightly and then, very abruptly, stopped. It had always been a bit of a Hawke family joke that “Varric never could say no to Bethany’s brown eyes”, especially when she was upset. Some of the things he had said had been so promising, though, and yet others had... not. She knew he felt guilty about what had happened in the caves, despite her many attempts to convince him not to feel that way, and now the horrible thought struck her that maybe he was just saying what she wanted to hear as some sort of way to make up for that, or to placate her, or worse.

“Wait, I... are you... please tell me you aren’t just saying that because of this,” she said, gesturing vaguely to herself, primarily indicating her covered head as a shorthand for the disease that even now was doing a legendary job of stealing her joy.

“What? No - no, it’s not that at all,” he stammered, realizing too late how his lighthearted comment had sounded. “I mean - yes, that’s on my mind, always, but that’s not why I said... what I said... it’s not. Really.”

An unmistakable thread of doubt crept into her eyes. He had sounded so frustrated with himself and then suddenly he had agreed, almost like the fight had just gone out of him, and that scared her. “Varric, I can’t... I can’t do this if you’re just saying what you know I want to hear or if you’re...” it hurt to even say the words. “Or if you’re just doing it out of pity. I know you feel bad about all this and I accept that, but I can’t deal with being pitied. I don’t want you that way.”

“Sunshine... sweetheart, please, I know I’ve been saying everything wrong but I swear to you, that’s not what I mean.” His heart was in his throat, clogging any further explanation. _Thirty seconds into the relationship and you’ve already managed to screw it up. Just like you always knew you would._

She began gnawing her bottom lip in thought, balling up her fist and pushing it against her forehead as she did so. “Oh, Maker, is that why you were asking about Seb? Were you hoping he was my first choice instead so you didn’t have to...?” She laughed a joyless, slightly bitter laugh. “I suppose this is all my fault, really. All this time I’ve been thinking of myself as Bethany while everyone else has been thinking of me as the sick girl. I had myself fooled into thinking those were two different people, but no, they’re the same person. I guess the only version of me is the sick one... and I don’t want to be loved because I’m the sad sick girl in Kirkwall. I want to be loved because I’m Bethany Hawke. I want that version of me back, and Maker only knows if that’s even possible right now...”

“I don’t know what to say,” he said in a low voice. “I have never wanted to hurt you and yet I keep doing it over and over. I have never thought of you as the sad sick girl in Kirkwall...  _I think of you as home._ ”

An errant tear slid down her cheek and she made a noise of frustration at its escape, wiping it away roughly. “There I go again with the tears,” she muttered as she tried to blink the moisture away. She took a deep breath as if to steel herself. “Well, you and I always have been each other’s safe space. That’s always been enough for me - I suppose it will have to continue to be enough. But _damn_ , I really wanted this to work. I really thought it _would_ work. But not like this. Not because I made you feel guilty. That isn’t fair to either of us.”

“You didn’t make me feel anything!” he blurted, agitated. “I mean - you _did_ \- but not like you think you did - I’m not making sense, I know, my romance serial bombed for a reason but - Bethany, _please_.”

It was becoming a bit of an uphill battle to try and quell the tears now, and the last thing in the world she wanted to do was start sobbing in front of him - it was bad enough she already looked so frail and weak, she didn’t need to start weeping on top of it. “It’s okay, Varric,” she managed, trying not to sound choked as she nodded. “Really. I’ll be all right. I always am.” And before she could burst into tears, she closed the laptop lid.

It took every ounce of self-possession Varric had not to hurl his own laptop across the room as the connection cut off. _I hate everything, but myself most of all._

* * *

If he slept at all, Varric didn’t notice. The sun had barely risen when he dragged himself to the gym for some more percussive therapy. Cass’s lessons had made it less painful, but right now, he kind of wanted to hurt. Bloodied knuckles would be an improvement over this weird agony in his soul.

“All right, what happened?” Cassandra cut in from the doorway of the gym. After a moment, she added as explanation, “I came to open everything up, turn on the lights, prep the space for the day. But it looks like you beat me to it.”

“It’s the first morning of the rest of my life,” he replied, slamming his fist into the punching bag. “Thought I’d start it off with a bang.”

 _“What happened?”_ she repeated, coming to the side of the punching bag and watching him swing with a degree of concern. “Tell me.”

“I screwed everything up about as completely as I always thought I would,” he replied, slamming his knuckles into the material over and over. “You want the sordid details or just a summary?”

She grimaced, and crossed to sit on a nearby bench. “I want as much as you can bear to say.”

He refused to look at her, but as he continued to punch the offending bag, he told her about the conversation with Bethany. “So apparently I was wrong, and she doesn’t want Choirboy,” he concluded, “but she does want something with me - or did. Probably doesn’t even want to look at me now. I guess I just couldn’t be satisfied with almost ending her life, I had to make it miserable too.” He paused in his assault, then let out a violent roar of agitation and launched a blow so strong that the bag swung back and slammed into his body, sending him to the floor.

Cassandra leapt to her feet and offered him a hand to help pull him up. “Varric, you need to stop thinking that way. You did _not_ get her sick. And I’m sure that any damage you may have done with that conversation last night _can_ be fixed if you just talk to her.”

“You’ll forgive me if I don’t feel as confident about that as you seem to do,” he replied with a sigh, allowing her to pull him to a sitting position. “Maybe it’s for the best. Now she’ll get over this...”

“She probably just thought you were falling on your sword for her sake, that kind of thing. She just doesn’t want to be placated, that’s all.”

“I wasn’t trying to placate her! I was being honest for once in my life!”

“I know that, but she doesn’t,” Cassandra urged gently. “For her, it just seems like you’re suddenly returning her affections now and she’s just worried it’s for the wrong reason.”

“It’s not.” His voice was quiet. “This isn’t a new thing. This was going on before she got sick. I just kept it to myself because she deserves better.

“Then tell Bethany that.”

“She doesn’t want to talk to me. I tried texting her,” he said, shutting his eyes for a moment. “She won’t answer. And Hawke will probably arrange my death, now, for making her little sister cry. Not that I blame her.”

“And again I think you might not be giving Marian enough credit. Maybe if Bethany won’t answer, it might be a good idea to call Hawke instead - explain the situation to her. She would help if she knew.”

“Maybe. That’s assuming she’d even let me explain. Hawke would take my side against anybody else in the world, but not Bethany or Fenris. Which is as it should be, don’t get me wrong, but it doesn’t help me a whole lot right now.” He sighed. “And frankly, I don’t have the energy to call her anyway. Everything I’ve been feeling for months on end seems to have died. I’ve never been so numb.”

Cass placed a hand on his shoulder. “Then why don’t I call Hawke? I could explain the whole thing for you. I’m not as ready to give up on this.”

“You do whatever you think is best, General. I’m just going to try not to care anymore. The universe did exactly what I always thought it would - put everything I want where I could reach it, and then yank it away when I finally decide to try.” He shook his head. “I don’t feel like breakfast. I think I’ll get the bike out of storage. I just... need to get this off my face and out of my system before anyone else sees. This is Curly and Siren’s happy time, and I’ll be damned if I’m going to ruin it for them with my problems.”

“I understand. But Cullen and Evvy wouldn’t want you to be suffering, just remember that.”

“I know.” He sighed once more. “There’s plenty of stupid nobility to go around in Skyhold... it’s why I say we’re all a little medieval. Don’t worry about me, Cassandra. I’ll be fine.”

“I’m going to worry anyway, but thanks for trying to warn me off.” She smiled slightly. “I’ll leave you to it, then, I suppose.” Her phone was already in her hand.

* * *

Varric’s motorcycle was his most prized possession, second only to Bianca. He wheeled it out of the storage facility where it had been kept all winter and grabbed a rag to wipe off the dust. “Let’s go for a spin, hm?” he muttered, climbing astride and revving the engine a few times before setting off down the long driveway.

Meanwhile, Cassandra hurried back to her office and dialed Marian Hawke. “Come on, come on. Pick up...” she muttered. She wasn’t even entirely sure what she was going to say, but she had to try.

Hawke’s eyes were still closed when she answered the phone. “This had better be somebody I love or somebody who owes me money, because I don’t answer the phone before eight for any other reason.”

“Marian, it’s Cassandra,” she said, glancing at her watch as she did so. Oh, Maker’s breath, it _was_ early. But no matter, she plowed on. “I don’t think I fit into either of those two categories exactly, but I need to talk to you about some people you do love, starting with Varric.”

“You have my attention.” Hawke opened her eyes and got carefully out of bed, trying not to disturb the still-sleeping Fenris. Once in the hall, she spoke in a more normal tone. “What’s happened to Varric? Is he all right?”

“He’s fine - physically, at least. He...  well, let me start from the beginning...” As succinctly as she could, Cass brought Hawke up to speed on Varric and Bethany’s failed conversation from the night before. “She isn’t responding to him and he didn’t want to call you because he’s afraid you’ll be angry with him. So I’m acting as the go-between,” she concluded with a sigh.

Hawke exhaled noisily. “Wow. That’s... wow. Sounds like it was a bad night for both of them. So he does... just so I know what to tell her... he _does_ want this, right? I mean, I know he loves her - I’m not stupid - but I also know he’s been refusing to let her know that. Is he going to finally let go of all that guilt and foolish nobility and let them both be happy?”

“He is,” she replied. “He wanted to tell her last night and it just fell apart. But I know he really does want this - and he has for a long time now.”

“All right. I’ll talk to her,” Hawke promised. “We got our invitation for the wedding, so I bet that whole situation isn’t exactly helping him. I probably should have sat him down a while ago and talked about this, and maybe I would have if she hadn’t gotten sick. I understand why he blames himself, I would too. But he’s the best medicine for her; it’s time he knew that. Don’t worry, we’ll get it sorted.”

Cassandra let out a sigh of relief. “Thank the Maker. I know he cares about her - genuinely, not out of pity. And I know this is destroying him. He keeps talking about not deserving her, but they both deserve to be happy. That’s why I couldn’t let this go. Don’t let it be spread around, but I do... I do like him.”

“Your secret is safe with me.” Hawke sounded amused for a moment, then sighed. “All right, let me go do some damage control for our star-crossed lovers. You make sure my favorite idiot doesn’t do anything stupid, okay?”

“It’s a tall order, but I think I can make it happen. Thank you, Marian.”

* * *

Marian Hawke hung up the phone and made her way to the kitchen. Once she’d drunk a little coffee, she made some tea and carried it through the quiet estate to her sister’s room. “Bethany, are you awake?”

“No,” came the terse reply. After a moment, Bethany sat up. “Sorry, that was... anyway, what’s up?”

“Brought you some tea.” Hawke slipped into the room and offered the cup.

“Thanks,” Bethany mumbled, taking the cup from her sister’s hands. “Bit early for tea, isn’t it?”

“Well, a little bird tells me that we need to have a talk.” Hawke sat down next to her sister. “About Varric.”

She looked up from her cup abruptly. “Oh. No offense, but I don’t really want to talk about that right now.”

“None taken. Would you like to listen? Because I have a lot to tell you.”

“Fine,” she huffed. “What do you have to tell me?”

“Hmm, where to start? Well, you kind of broke his heart last night, which I’m willing to bet you won’t believe but it’s true. And no, I haven’t spoken to him - I spoke to someone else in whom he confided everything that happened. He’s kicking himself, mostly.”

Bethany huffed again and took a sip of tea, perhaps to hide the fact that her lip was twitching slightly. “Yeah, well my heart is kind of broken too,” she said at last. “All this time I’ve been flirting with him and he gets flustered, and I laugh because it’s cute and I’m having fun with it. And all this time I started to let myself believe we might finally be getting somewhere. Then what happens? He has to go and pity me.”

“Sweetheart.” Hawke put an arm around her. “Do you know why he gets flustered when you flirt with him? _Because he’s been in love with you for four years_.”

At this, Bethany reared back a bit and studied her sister’s face. “What are you talking about?”

“Oh, he thinks he’s so subtle,” Hawke said, gently teasing. “But I know him better than he knows himself, and I figured it out ages ago. He tried to hide it for your sake - you know how stupidly noble he can be. And he blames himself for your illness... actually, that’s too mild an expression.” She grimaced. “He _hates_ himself because of your illness. His precious Sunshine, the only real light he’s ever known in his life - yes, those are his words, he read my diary so I read his. You became deathly ill because of his caving plan and he thinks that makes this all his fault. I think if the expedition had succeeded, and we’d found that crazy treasure Bartrand was on about, Varric was going to tell you. Then when you got sick... he told himself he didn’t deserve you.”

Bethany’s mouth fell open at that and her eyes darted back and forth as if there was too much information there for her to process. She set the cup of tea down on her end table and then slapped her now-unoccupied hand to her mouth. “But I... we... he called yesterday and was going on and on about Sebastian visiting and then after all that he sort of said he felt something for me and then he made it sound like he was only doing it because I was getting teary and I...” She was nearly babbling, shaking her head in confused disbelief.

Hawke took her hand and squeezed it. “From what Cass said - she’s apparently been in his confidence for a while - you sort of shocked him when you intimated you wanted more from your relationship. He’s been telling himself that it’s all one-sided and that you still have a crush on Seb like you did when you were younger, because he sees Seb as being the kind of guy you ought to be with. Kind, brave, noble, handsome, princely. You know. Probably the guy he’d pair you with if this was one of his books.”

“I... I told him I didn’t want that ‘romantic lead’ type, but I thought he was trying to let me down gently. Then when he suddenly changed his tune, I was afraid he was pitying me,” she said, still shaking her head. “Just telling me what I wanted to hear. I couldn’t deal with that.”

Hawke shook her head. “He was probably trying to work himself up to admitting the truth, since you were making it easy for him. Suddenly it became something that _you_ wanted, instead of just what he wanted. He doesn’t think he’s got a right to be happy. It’s partly because of your illness, and also because of... something that happened at the school. During the Venatori thing. But to make you happy? That makes it totally different.”

“Oh, oh poor Varric. Oh, I feel awful.” She sighed. “I wish I had said... Marian, this isn’t something that I just decided I wanted. I’ve had a crush on Varric since I turned twenty.”

“I had my suspicions, but I wasn’t completely sure,” said Hawke. “You two are good for each other, you know. I’ve been hoping it would work out eventually. He really does love you and he wants the best for you... he just needs to have it very painstakingly pointed out to him that _he’s_ what’s best for you. But I think you can do it.”

“Oh, Varric,” she whispered, gripping her head with both hands. After a moment, she turned back to her sister. “What should I do? Should I call him?”

“That’s a good question,” Hawke admitted. “Maybe I should call him first. He probably feels like he’s messed up pretty badly and thinks he’s lost both of ‘his girls’ in one go. He told Cassandra - that’s who called me - that he just feels numb, now.” She squeezed Bethany’s shoulder. “It’ll be okay.”

“Maker, I really screwed this one up...” Bethany sighed. “If I could, I’d run to Skyhold and tell him I’m sorry.”

“I know you would.” Hawke hugged her. “We’ll make it okay. Don’t worry. You’ve got one treatment left and then the doctor’s going to tell us how he thinks you’re doing, so please don’t let this interfere. Keep getting stronger. It’s what Varric would want you to do.”

“You’re right, of course,” she muttered. “I’ll do my best. I’ll try and have my incentive be seeing him in the summer.”

“That’s our Sunshine. Don’t worry, I think it might be sooner than that.”

* * *

Varric was maintaining an almost heroic front at the school. He’d let his phone battery die (because when he saw Hawke calling he thought she wanted to kill him); it lived in a desk drawer, and he told anyone who asked that he was in need of a new battery, but it was almost time for an upgrade anyway so he would just wait. When the weather allowed it, he went for long motorcycle rides to clear his head. He continued to teach, and tried to write, and helped with the ongoing preparations for the wedding. If anyone besides Cassandra suspected anything, they didn’t let on.

With the wedding looming in the very near future, he joined the other staff members to get the main hall scrubbed and shining for the ceremony. Dressed in old shirts and jeans and lugging buckets of water and stiff-bristled brushes, they prepared to attack the ancient stones and give them what-for. “I’m glad Leliana had the entrance to the undercroft fixed,” he remarked, trying not to look at it very much. “What do you think, Blackwall? Gonna start offering smithing classes?”

“It’s not a bad idea,” Blackwall replied with a shrug. “Not sure it’s the most cheerful venue for it, but it would get the job done.”

“I for one am literally never going down there again,” Dorian offered, bustling past. “Now don’t you all have things you could be doing?”

“Do we start at the top and work our way down? Or start with the floor and work our way up?” Bull squinted at the cathedral ceiling. “We’re gonna need _big_ ladders.”

“Start at the bottom and work your way up. Everything at eye level is the most important,” Dorian called back, hurrying off in another direction. He literally had two separate phones raised to his ears as he spoke to both the florists and Maker knew who else.

“Whose eye level?” Varric retorted. He was almost a full foot shorter than Bull. “I’m starting to think Sparkler missed his calling. Hey, Siren, your fairy godfather is going to resort to blood magic one of these days to get this all done.”

“He’s certainly keeping himself busy,” said Evvy with a laugh. She and Josephine were sweeping the floor. “You might be right about him missing his calling, though.”

Dorian merely winked in reply to Evvy and hurried over to the wall that seemed to be giving everyone so much cleaning trouble. He gestured vaguely to an area on the wall, his hand still firmly gripping one of the phones, and he emphatically mouthed the words **_my_** _eye level_ in a way that suggested he would notice if anything was missed. With his threat made, he was on the move once more, almost careening into Cullen, who came dashing up with a sponge in his hand. “Sorry I’m late! What are we working on?”

“Dorian wants the main hall shining, at least up to his own eye level,” said Josie, amused. “You’re not late, we’ve barely gotten started. Should we do the stones first, or the stained glass?”

“I would say the stones first, it’s a bigger job,” Cullen suggested, whistling at the sheer enormity of the task. “Maker’s breath, what have we gotten ourselves into?”

“There’s a lot of much younger people walking around with nothing to do now that they’ve finished with exams,” said Bull. “Can’t we bribe them with pizza to come and help?”

“Isn’t putting our own students to work a bit wrong?” Cullen asked, looking for anyone to support him.

“I don’t know, I think they’d probably do anything for you,” Cassandra snickered, laughing harder at the color that came to Cullen’s cheeks at the remark.

Evvy also started giggling. “Maybe if you boys worked shirtless,” she suggested, “we could really draw a crowd of volunteers.”

“Oh Maker’s breath...” Cullen shook his head. “Well, if anyone volunteers, I suppose it couldn’t hurt to ask the students. Just as long as shirts stay on.”

“You’re spoiling all my fun, dear,” protested the bride.

“Sorry, darling, I just don’t want Dorian or Leliana killing me before the wedding for stepping out of line.” He gave her a winning smile.

“I’m sure he’ll make it up to you somehow,” Josie teased.

“He had better.” Her pout was clearly teasing, however, and she smiled when he kissed her cheek apologetically.

“What’s this about needing volunteers?” asked a new voice, and everyone turned to see Hawke enter the main hall.

“Hawke, you’re early! We didn’t expect you for a few more days,” said Evvy. “Welcome back to Skyhold!”

Something lit up in Cassandra’s gaze, but whatever secret she was holding onto or whatever interesting tidbits she might have suspected she kept to herself. “Marian, it’s good to see you.” She nodded.

Varric, for the first time ever, didn’t seem thrilled by his best friend’s presence. “Hawke... at least let me live through the wedding, okay? You want to kill me after that, I’m on board, but give me until then.”

“Kill you?” she repeated. “What are you talking about?”

“You mean you’re not mad at me?”

“No, of course not. Actually, part of what brought me is knowing that you needed a date for the wedding.” She smirked. Most of the others were watching in complete confusion.

“Oh, I get it, _Broody_ will be the one to kill me. That makes sense.” He dared a small smile, but he was still inclined to keep Cassandra between himself and Hawke - just in case.

“He’s got his hands full, at the moment.” Still smirking, Hawke turned to look back at the entrance of the main hall, where Fenris was just reaching the top of the steps - and helping Bethany to climb them.

Cassandra gasped in relief and surprise, exchanging a quick glance with Cullen, who merely smiled. When she finally made it to the top of the stairs, Bethany took the hall in with one enormous sweeping glance, but her eyes rested on one somebody in particular and she smiled lovingly. “Hi, Varric.”

He stared at her for a few seconds, honestly not persuaded this wasn’t a hallucination. “Sunshine?” he managed finally. “Are you - you’re well enough to be here?” He looked from one Hawke sister to the other in confusion.

“Well, I’ve been _trying_ to call and tell you,” said Hawke dryly, “but she finished her treatment. The doctor believes she’s over the worst of it.”

There were exclamations of elation from the assembled teachers and hurried congratulations. Bethany basked in it all. “Keep saying your prayers for me, if you don’t mind.” She grinned, addressing everyone, but keeping her gaze on Varric. “But it might finally be over.” She fingered the hem of her head scarf for a moment. “I can’t wait until I don’t have to wear this bloody thing anymore.”

Varric gave a small bark of laughter, which he thought neatly hid the fact that there were tears in his eyes. “And you’re... uh...” Maker’s breath, this would be better without an audience, but there was no escaping the many pairs of eyes. “You’re feeling... better?” _You don’t hate me?_

“The plane ride wasn’t exactly a treat and I’m still a bit tired, but overall I’m feeling better,” she assured him, taking a few steps closer and lowering her voice meaningfully. “ _Much_ better.”

“Oh.” He let out a shaky breath he hadn’t noticed he was holding. “Good. Well, I’m - we’re - glad you’re here. All of you.”

“We’re glad to be here,” Hawke replied. Fenris was clearly trying not to laugh, which was rare for the stoic figure. “Like I said, I figured you needed a date. Or do you already have one?”

“He’d better not!” Bethany immediately chirped and then, remembering herself, hastily added, “I mean, I know you have Bianca, but if she doesn’t mind taking the night off...”

“You know, the truth is, Bianca doesn’t really like parties,” he said, maybe just a little hastily. “She’s not a fan of mingling and she hates fancy cheeses...” Seeing Bethany laugh, it felt like a spell broke, and he closed the gap between them and pulled her close. One hand clutched at the back of her head, and those pesky tears were threatening again; he screwed his eyes shut.

As soon as she was in his arms, Bethany held on as if for dear life, resting her head on his shoulder contentedly. “Sorry for the things I said before," she whispered, so quietly she couldn’t even be sure she had said the words aloud.

“Never mind it. You’re here. That’s enough,” he muttered softly. Opening one eye, he saw Hawke with her arms folded, smirking at him like he owed her money. Varric had his girls back; he was content.

Only when someone coughed did he remember the rest of the audience again, and reluctantly, he drew back. “So. Uh. Siren! This is Hawke’s sister Bethany. Sunshine, this is Evangeline Trevelyan, our intrepid bride-to-be.”

“It’s really wonderful to meet you.” Bethany grinned. She actually didn’t care that they had an audience. “Varric told me all about you - don’t worry, all good things. I hope you don’t mind that I’m... well, basically crashing your wedding.”

Evvy laughed. “Not in the slightest. We did address the invitation to ‘The Hawke Family,’ just in case. I’m very pleased to meet you - Varric sings your praises, although apparently he left out some details,” she added teasingly, prompting a few laughs.

“Well, I am honored - and very grateful - to be here.” She beamed. “I can’t wait.”

From where she stood, Cassandra had visibly untensed, an enormous smile gracing her features. “Well, we should let you get settled, shouldn’t we?” she said pointedly.

“Yeah, we’ll just nip over to the married dorm and let Bethany rest,” said Hawke. “But Fenris and I will come back and help you all here.”

Varric nodded. “Go on, I’ll catch up with you later.” He watched them out of the hall. “Right, so... cleaning...”

“Why don’t you... go catch up now?” Cullen suggested. “I know Dorian won’t mind losing you to such a good cause.”

Varric blinked. “Really? I mean, if you’re sure... okay, well... thanksfornotaskingquestionsbye.” And he was gone. Evvy put her head on Cullen’s shoulder and laughed until she had tears in her eyes.

Cullen felt himself grinning as he laughed too. “Asking questions,” he chuckled, shaking his head. “Honestly, even I’m not _that_ oblivious.”

“Uh... no offense, Cullen,” said Bull, “but yeah you are. Sometimes. It’s okay though. So does anybody want to explain what just happened? Because I think I got the gist of it, but it was a bit of a blur.”

“It’s kind of a long story, Bull,” Cass replied, still smiling from ear to ear.

“We do have the time,” Cullen suggested, holding up his sponge as if to accent that point.

“And we do love a good story,” added Josephine, “and since our resident storyteller just took off like a shot...”

“All right, well...” Cassandra began, obviously relishing the role of storyteller. “So believe it or not Varric _does_ have a heart...”


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of Cullen's bachelor party arrives - much to Cullen's chagrin and the delight of his friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, my friends, you've endured through the slow-burns and the hospital stays and the kidnappings and the miscommunications. And now you get your reward - every chapter from now until the end of the story is pure fluff. Silly, fluffy goodness, now with added musical numbers. ;) Sit back, relax, and (hopefully) enjoy!

 

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

* * *

As the day of his bachelor party drew closer, Cullen tried more and more to convince everyone that it was “entirely not necessary”. His protests were summarily ignored and before he knew it, he was being dragged to goodness knew where for goodness knew what.

“Curly, this is for your own good,” said Varric, whose spirits had been completely restored. The change was so dramatic that it was finally evident to everyone just how much he’d been suffering all year. “Every man’s bachelor life should be ended with a night of nonsense he can regret forever - if he can remember it.”

“Please no,” Cullen weakly protested. “I already promised Dorian I would be available tomorrow for more cleaning and if I don’t show up, he will probably end my life.”

“No, I wouldn’t do that to Evvy.” Dorian suddenly appeared at his side. “But I’ll still make you clean even if you’re hung over, so keep that in mind. Are we almost ready here?”

“I think so,” said Blackwall. “Bull, how many strippers did you order?”

“Is one of them jumping out of a cake? I love cake,” remarked Solas as he joined them.

“That’s a joke, isn’t it?” Cullen replied and then paused when no one responded. “Isn’t it? You can’t be serious. Maker’s breath, _are_ you serious?”

“Don’t you trust us to throw you the best damn bachelor party Skyhold has ever seen?” Bull asked. “Not to mention the first one. To answer your questions, five and yes.”

“Excellent,” Solas replied cheerfully. “I call dibs on the frosting.”

“Listen. It’s a Maker-ordained miracle that I ever worked up enough nerve to talk to Evvy in the first place, let alone make it this far. I actually would die if…” He was cut off my Dorian’s uproarious laughter. “Glad you find my discomfort so amusing, Dorian.”

“We all do, Curly,” Varric assured him. “But Dorian has more right to it than most - he called it on Siren’s first night. I remember it like it was a flashback. ‘These two are made for each other and they don’t even know it. What a travesty. I’m going to enjoy every second of it.’ Of course, some parts turned out a lot less fun than we expected, but still.”

“Other than your mutual stubborn insistence on almost dying, the whole thing has been delightful.” Dorian smirked. “Just allow me to enjoy your pain once more before you skip off to be blissfully happy for all eternity. You at least owe me that much.”

“Do I?” Cullen muttered, more to himself than anyone else. “Something tells me this is going to be a very long night.”

“It won’t be that bad,” said a new voice, and they turned to see Fenris approaching. “I believe we’re just waiting on Mahanon - Evangeline is monopolizing him for a few minutes before she surrenders him to your custody for the night.”

“What are the girls doing while we do this?” Bull asked.

“Decorating the Rutherfords’ new apartment, I believe.”

At this, Cullen grinned and Dorian playfully rolled his eyes. “Oh, come on, you enormous sap. Let’s get this party started, shall we? Mahanon can catch up when he gets here, although I’ll probably be several drinks into the night already by the time that happens. I deserve it.”

“Drumroll please,” joked Blackwall, throwing open the door to the wine cellar. Inside was a table laid out with a very appetizing (and manly) banquet of chicken wings, potato skins, and other good things. Already sitting at the head of the table was the only person to whom Dorian would even consider surrendering the role of master of ceremonies for the occasion.

“Hello, Cul,” said Branson Rutherford with a grin.

For a moment, Cullen merely blinked in stunned silence. Then, he remembered himself and his face broke into a wide smile. “Oh, Maker! Branson!” he laughed, rushing to embrace his brother. “This is incredible!”

“You didn’t think I’d miss my only brother’s bachelor party?” Branson stood to hug him. “We got here this afternoon and your friends smuggled us into the school to surprise you. The girls are with the lady teachers as we speak, probably regaling your blushing bride with all the embarrassing stories of your youth that they can remember.”

“Normally that would frighten me deeply, but I’m too happy you all are here, so I’ll let it slide.” He laughed. “All right, so maybe this party wasn’t such a terrible idea after all.”

“All this time and still he doubts,” Dorian replied, shaking his head.

“Sorry I’m late,” said Mahanon, catching up as they started to pile into the room. “Maker’s breath, I was starting to think I’d never get away.” He chuckled. “But that’s a story for another time. Have I missed much?”

“Just getting started, actually - your timing is good,” said Branson. “All right, everyone, have a seat - the food is on the table and the Fereldan beer flows freely for everyone who isn’t on heart medication.” He gave Cullen a mockingly stern look. “The name of this game is ‘Who Can Tell the Best Cullen Story?’ We go around the table and each tell the group a story about our beloved groom, then we vote on who told the best one. Varric, as the only published storyteller in the room, I’ll leave it to you to keep score.”

“I have an unfair advantage in this game,” Dorian said with a smirk, knitting his hands together. “Evvy tells me everything, after all.”

“Oh, Maker,” Cullen muttered, sliding down a little bit in the chair he had just taken.

“It’s all being told from a place of love, Cul,” Branson said with a grin. “Who wants to go first?”

“Well, one of my personal favorites is the game of Wicked Grace we played.” Dorian’s eyes glinted. “But almost everyone assembled was part of that. Oh, well, it bears repeating for those who weren't.” He smirked again and launched into the dramatic retelling while Cullen hid behind his hands.

Branson was almost sobbing by the end. “Maker’s breath! The things you get up to at this school!” He wiped his eyes.

Blackwall chortled, and grinned at Cullen. “And you thought we hired _strippers_.”

“At this point, that might be preferable to a story in which the stripper is me,” Cullen managed. “In my defense, my future wife is a very persuasive woman and I wanted to impress her very badly.”

“Oh, you did.” Dorian grinned wickedly.

“I’ve got one that shouldn’t be nearly as humiliating,” offered Fenris. “As I think most of you know, Cullen lived in Kirkwall for a time while he was finishing his education. That was where Varric, Hawke, and I made his acquaintance. Our first meeting was a bit... unorthodox.”

“I remember this!” said Varric.

“We were all at the Hanged Man, which is the most gloriously awful tavern in the whole of the Free Marches,” Fenris continued. “Varric was actually living there, at the time, and we were in his rooms playing Diamondback. Now, if you’re not familiar with the rules, Diamondback works best if you have four players - which we did, only because Varric taught my wife’s dog how to play.”

“Your dog plays cards?” Bull interrupted.

“If he’d learn to watch his tells he’d win more often,” said Varric. “Duke’s a mabari, don’t forget.”

“Well, Duke wasn’t winning that night, for a change, and eventually he went and sacked out by the fire. So Hawke - being Hawke - excused herself into the main tavern. At first we just thought she went to get another round, or maybe to see if our friend Isabela was in town. Instead, she comes back with four mugs of beer and this very embarrassed-looking young man.” Fenris gestured to Cullen. “And she says, ‘Meet our new friend. This is - what’s your name?’ ‘Cullen.’ ‘Right, this is Cullen.’ And she points to the chair and says, ‘Have a seat, time you learned Diamondback.’”

“What made her bring him in if she didn’t know him?” asked Solas.

“As I learned later, one of the unruly bar patrons tried to put his hands someplace they didn’t belong as she passed. That’s a dangerous thing to do to Hawke even if I’m _not_ around, but if you don’t know the Champion of Kirkwall - or if you’re too drunk to care - it’s an easy mistake to make. But Cullen saw him make the move and cut him off, which told Hawke everything she felt she needed to know about him.”

Cullen was chuckling. “A story about me playing cards where I actually come off looking okay.”

“Always the gentleman,” Dorian replied. “Like the ruffian you punched at the Fade.”

“Wait, you punched somebody? And I didn’t hear about it?” Branson raised his eyebrows and helped himself to a chicken wing. “Someone please make that their story.”

“I’ll do it,” said Blackwall, “I was there.” He proceeded to launch into a very honest, though descriptive, explanation of what had gone down. “I’ll admit,” he added, “that I didn’t hear what the bastard was lobbing at Evangeline, but if it was as rotten as she herself implied, then I’m only sorry they _didn’t_ try to fight us.”

“It was,” Cullen assured Blackwall with a note of anger. Even after all this time, thinking about the insults made his blood boil. “It was like I saw white. I had hauled off before I even knew what I was doing.”

“I would have loved to get a swing in, I’ll tell you that much,” Dorian commented. “But you did quite a good job.”

“Siren was very proud,” Varric agreed. “And more than a little swoony, as I recall.” He smirked. “More than usual, I should say.”

“She can’t have been more swoony than she was in my story,” said Mahanon with a grin. He glanced apologetically at Cullen. “I’m sorry, but I only have one!”

“Oh, it’s all right.” Cullen winced almost comically. “Go ahead.”

“Well, just to clarify,” Mahanon said, “although I think most of you know this - I’ve been friends with little Lady Trevelyan since we were very small. So my acquaintance with Cullen is more recent than any of yours. Anyway, not long after they became an official thing, I invited them to go on a double date with myself and Cassandra to a karaoke bar in Redcliffe. I don’t think Evvy was surprised to see _me_ sing, but _Cullen_ was a whole different story. This is how you all ended up throwing that concert for the kids, by the way, his performance was just that inspiring.”

“Oh, come now, show the video,” Dorian prompted. “It’s a performance that must be seen to be believed.”

Cullen merely sighed. “Yes, fine, show the video. But only because it meant so much to Evvy that it actually inspired what she had engraved in my wedding ring. That’s the only reason I’ll allow it.”

“I’ve said it before, I’ll say it again,” said Bull. “So cute it’s stupid. Let’s see it.”

Obligingly, Mahanon pulled up the footage on his phone, turned the volume on high, and placed it in the middle of the table. He sat back and chewed on a potato skin, his expression alternating between amusement and sympathy.

Cullen, meanwhile, had slid down as far as his chair would allow him to without actually hiding under the table - as if this would somehow make him invisible. Dorian leaned back with a smug grin. “Never gets old,” he said when the video had ended.

Varric was trying, and failing miserably, to hide a smile behind his folded hands. “That was ridiculously precious,” he said. “Lockpick, can you send that to me? I might use it as reference in a future story.”

“Don’t let Hawke see it,” said Fenris mildly, also trying not to smile. “I don’t sing, and I don’t want to give her ideas that I should.”

Cullen slowly inched back up from his slumped position. “That’s what I used to say too. Now singing is all my students ask me about.” He chuckled.

“You were the one who volunteered to join the concert, Curly,” Varric pointed out. “Nobody told you to point at your girlfriend while singing ‘Wild Thing.’ Or to jump up on stage and dance with her. I never saw a woman turn so many shades of pink in one night.”

“Well, who else was I supposed to point to - Dorian?” Cullen protested.

“You could do a lot worse than me,” Dorian snarked. “Besides, I _was_ your first dance partner. Have a little respect.”

“Wait, what?” asked Branson. “Cullen, you don’t tell me _anything_.”

“Allow me,” said Varric. “I’ll take this for my story. It took me a while to get all the details, and there were some I had to simply _invent_ , but I’ve got the basics. Last fall, Sparkler and Siren decided they were going to set up a dancing club for the kids to learn all the traditional dances of Thedas, plus some more modern wacky stuff. Now, the way I hear it, Nightingale _specifically_ had our good Professor de Chevin” - he gestured grandly to Michel, who had been sitting quietly the whole time - “deliver the news to Siren that she’d approved the plan, one, while she was teaching, and two, while Curly was visiting her class.”

“I remember that,” said Michel, “but why... oh!” He laughed. “I had no idea!”

“You catch on quick. She figured you’d do or say something that would put a bee in Curly’s bonnet and maybe get him to stop running away from the girl he was so clearly pining for. Well, it worked, because he went straight to Sparkler and asked him to please teach him to stop tripping over his own feet. Which, to hear Sparkler tell it, was the local equivalent of rocket science.”

“It was like teaching a scarecrow,” Dorian recalled. “I’ve never seen someone so lacking in rhythm in all my days. It was a good thing he finally caught on; I was considering using a cattle prod.”

“But I did well eventually!” Cullen protested weakly.

“Any grace you have now is thanks to me, Cullen Rutherford,” Dorian warned. “Don’t forget who made you the way you are.”

“That’s the most terrifying thing I’ve ever heard,” Cullen replied.

“I think it’s hilarious,” said his brother. “But I’ll try to forget it, for your sake.”

“Well, somehow, Curly, you went from being the most uncoordinated thing on two legs to some kind of crazy showstopper.” Varric smirked. “I’ve heard that love changes a man, but you take it to a whole new level.”

“Love... or my excellent tutelage,” Dorian corrected, then turned to Cullen and baited. “Remember when she walked in on us practicing and nearly fled?”

“She didn’t nearly flee, she _did_ flee,” Cullen muttered. “Yes, how could I forget?”

“I felt a little bad for causing her that level of distress, but honestly it was hilarious. You and I, a couple...” He laughed at the sheer absurdity.

“Thanks, I think,” Cullen responded sarcastically.

Bull merely snorted. “No comment.”

“Well, let’s see,” said Varric. “That’s myself, Sparkler, Hero, Broody, and Lockpick. We still need stories from Chuckles, Tiny, and Curly-Two. Also from you, Champion, but we can give you a pass if need be since you’re smart enough to avoid most of our antics. We can keep going, or take a break to do some outlandish toasts and things. Or humiliate someone else for a few minutes so Curly can get his color back to normal, if necessary.”

“I’m not one for humiliating other people, but if we want to do something that gets the spotlight off of me, I am all for it,” Cullen suggested.

“I’m sure you are,” said Dorian.

“Well, I could take my turn,” offered Branson. “Spotlight is still on Cullen, but I don’t think he’ll necessarily mind. I have the advantage of having known him the longest, after all.” He grinned. “Now, I know you all know he was in the military, but what you probably don’t know is that he first declared his intention to turn soldier when he was _eight_. And at first, we, his beloved siblings, weren’t terribly nice about it. Rosalie, the youngest, was five - she responded by declaring her intention to be a princess when she grew up. But eventually Mia, who rules the roost, figured out that Cul was serious, so she insisted we all had to support him and help him practice. The next few summers were mostly spent performing increasingly ridiculous ‘missions’ throughout Honnleath. Rosalie usually had to be the president’s daughter who got rescued and let me tell you, she did _not_ enjoy it.”

Cullen chuckled warmly at the memory. “I must say, you have not lived until you’ve watched your siblings grumpily march in formation with you across the playground.”

“That’s actually kind of sweet. Weird, maybe, but sweet,” Varric remarked.

“Well, speaking of sweet,” said Bull, “I don’t have any embarrassing stories about the groom - at least, none which haven’t already been shared. So I’ll go for something a little friendlier.” He proceeded to talk about the Chargers’ game against the Venatori, and how Krem had been taken down by the illegal hit from behind. “Dorian, Evvy, and Cullen all pushed their way into the locker room and wouldn’t take no for an answer until they’d seen my boy. Krem told me about it later - how he’d never seen Cullen so shaken. He said Evvy was fussing like a little mother hen, and Dorian was sort of hovering on his other side, but the one that really took him by surprise was Cullen because he hadn’t expected his history teacher to be _that_ upset, especially his _ex-military_ history teacher. It meant a lot to him. So cheers.”

“Thanks, Bull.” Cullen smiled. “That really _did_ shake me. The thought of one of my students being hurt like that...  it was almost too much to bear.”

“We get it, Curly,” said Varric, more gently. “We all felt the same. That was a weird day... and in more ways than we even knew at the time.” He shook his head, fighting down a shudder.

Cullen knew his brother had gotten most of the details on the abduction thanks to the obligatory phone call he had made immediately after to inform his family that everything had turned out all right, but he reviewed the finer points for Branson as succinctly as he could. It was sometimes easy to forget it all started thanks to that day at the game.

“You all know I hate talking about that horrible business,” Dorian said, “But since we’re all being vaguely mushy about our good history professor, I feel it would be remiss of me to let the evening pass without mentioning ‘The Dawn Will Come’.” He brought the rest of the group up to speed. “I know you did it to comfort Cole, but I don’t think I’ve told you to your face that it was rather helpful to me too. You’re all right, Rutherford.” He chuckled warmly.

“You too, Dorian,” Cullen said with a smile. “However, that was two stories.”

“I’m entitled,” Dorian laughed.

“I got to meet Cole this afternoon,” said Branson. “I suspect he’s going to be a little spoiled by the time we leave - his aunts dote on him already.”

Cullen chuckled. “Good, he deserves to be spoiled a bit. He’s a good lad.”

“So!” Varric cut in, “Curly, we’ve all been telling tales on you - care to tell any yourself?”

“Well, Dorian is probably going to flick me in the ear for saying this, but most of the stories that come to mind about me this past year are of how much I’ve been helped by all of you,” Cullen said earnestly.

“Oh, Maker, you’re right. Come here,” Dorian said, raising his hand.

“I’m serious!” Cullen protested with a laugh, “I owe you all a huge debt of gratitude. Without you all, I would not be with Evvy. So thank you.”

“He’s got a point, Sparkler,” Varric noted. “You became Siren’s fairy godfather to pretty impressive effect. But I like to think my efforts were valuable too. After all, I got the ring for you - though I had help, to give credit where it’s due. And we all backed you up pretty often.”

“Well, I suppose that is true.” Dorian leaned back proudly.

“It is. And you did all back me up, probably more than I deserved at times,” Cullen nodded. “I hope that I can return the favor someday. Or maybe already have...” He glanced in Varric’s direction.

Varric’s lips twitched. He didn’t say anything, just raised his beer mug in Cullen’s direction in a silent toast.

“Solas, you’re the only one who hasn’t told a story,” said Blackwall. “Haven’t you got one?”

“Truthfully, I’m not coming up with any you don’t already know,” Solas admitted. “Although I was on hand for the moment he met Miss Trevelyan, which was rather comical. She could barely speak, but he didn’t even seem to register her presence long enough to remember her name later. Cullen was terribly distracted. It didn’t seem to deter her interest, however.”

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous chuckle. “I was... I really was oblivious, wasn’t I? But then I actually talked to her at dinner that night and...”

“And she liked your awful ties,” Dorian mocked gently in a wistful falsetto tone.

“Well... that was part of it.”

“That was how we knew she had it bad for you already,” Varric teased him. “She was even willing to overlook the ties.”

“Mock the ties all you want. But not only was she nice about them, she helped me acquire more,” Cullen said smugly.

“Love means never having to question each other’s fashion choices, I suppose.” Dorian shrugged. “Not sure I can cosign that, but eh.” After a moment, he grabbed a mug. “Shall we have a toast to the happy couple then?”

“Now we’re talking,” said Bull, lifting his own drink. “To Cullen and Evvy - may you always be so cute it’s stupid.”

“Hear, hear,” Dorian said, raising his own mug.

“Thank you all,” Cullen said, putting his bottle of water into the tangle of clinking mugs before taking a sip.

“Ugh.” Dorian made a face as he drank. “How can you people drink Fereldan beer? It tastes like it’s made from dirt.”

“I’m pretty sure it is,” Branson admitted, laughing. “Strangely likable though, isn’t it?”

“Oh, Maker, help me but... yes,” Dorian shuddered. “Someone get me some Antivan brandy, post haste.”

“Well, I’d like to propose a toast myself,” Cullen added. “To my family, both biological and here at Skyhold.”

“Cheers.” There was a warm clinking of glasses.

“And while we’re at it,” said Branson with a chuckle, “to the woman who changed my brother’s life.”

“I will most definitely drink to that,” Cullen sighed lovingly. “To Evangeline Trevelyan, my future wife, without whom I would be completely lost.”

Bull shook his head. “I’d say what I’m thinking, but I’m starting to feel like a broken record,” he teased. “So hey! Who won the game?”

“I vote for Mahanon,” said Blackwall. “I think his story was probably the one that none of us expected.”

“Oh, I don’t know. I rather like the idea of little baby Cullen playing soldier with his siblings.” Dorian winked.

“My personal favorite was the image of Sparkler teaching Curly to dance,” said Varric. “I could never put that in one of my books, who’d believe it?”

“Trust me, it wouldn’t be your favorite if you had to live it.” Dorian sighed. “Well, shall we allow Branson to break the tie since he is our special guest?”

Branson pondered, and smiled. “Sorry, but my vote goes to Cullen singing to Cole. That’s my favorite.”

“You know, I rather agree.” Cullen beamed.

“It is a rather spectacular story,” Dorian agreed. “And it was mine, so I win,” he added jokingly.

“To good stories,” said Varric. “And weird ones, which are even better.”

“And to the people who tell them,” Cullen added. “Cheers.”

“And now that we’ve put Cullen through the ringer, we should give the man a break,” Dorian said, draining his mug. “On to Varric. How’s Bethany?”

Varric lifted his eyebrows briefly. “You saw her yourself. She’s getting better.”

“And I am very pleased,” Dorian replied. “But I heard from a little bird that you two had a rather touching reunion.”

“Oh, yeah, you missed that,” Varric replied mildly. “What can I say? She took me by surprise.”

“And then you went dashing off with her. Hence my question of ‘how is she?’”

Varric took a long drink before answering, ignoring the amused looks being exchanged around him. Finally he lowered his mug. “She’s happy.”

“Good, good...” Dorian smirked. “And you seem happier too I might add. Should I start planning the next wedding, then?”

“Nah. No rush.” Varric was determined not to give Dorian the satisfaction of seeing him flustered. However, he caught Cullen’s eye and winked.

“Interesting...” Dorian noted, stroking his chin. “Very interesting indeed. I look forward to seeing where this goes.”

“I think Evvy and I might be getting unseated as Skyhold Academy’s favorite couple.” Cullen laughed.

“Unlikely,” Varric retorted. “Only half of us is here most of the time. Besides, I’ll never supplant the dashing Professor Rutherford as the sweetheart of Skyhold.”

At this, Cullen blushed and therefore fell silent, which made Dorian chuckle. “But it sounds like it _is_ official, then. Well done, you.”

“Thanks. I’m still a little confused, to be honest,” Varric admitted with a laugh. “But if she’s not complaining, I sure as hell have no cause. I’m definitely getting the better end of the deal.”

“Well, she must see something in you, Maker knows I don’t know what it is,” Dorian joked with a wink. “But I will admit, it’s nice to see you happy.” His gaze swiveled to Blackwall. “Blackwall, you and Josephine are next.”

“I beg your pardon?” Blackwall’s brow furrowed. “I would say two people at this table are farther along than we are.”

“Well, I know Mahanon and Cassandra are doing quite well, and Fenris _is_ married to Hawke, so duly noted,” Dorian hastily replied, busying himself with refilling his mug.

“Yes, because that’s who I meant,” Blackwall retorted.

“All right, let’s not start another war,” said Varric. “This is Curly’s night. Are we playing a new game? I brought cards if anyone’s up for that.”

“I’m not playing Wicked Grace!” Cullen laughed. “But I’ll play anything else. And no one bets their clothing, all right?”

“For your sake, we’ll install that rule. But just this once.” Varric winked at him again. “Although you can bet your tie if you want; whoever wins gives it to the bride for her trophy collection.”

“I suppose I’ll agree to that,” Cullen conceded. “Although soon enough _all_ my ties can be part of her trophy collection.”

“It’s a good thing you’re handsome, otherwise that would be the ultimate sucker prize,” Dorian said and immediately held up his hands. “It’s a joke, it’s a joke. You always take my humor so seriously.”

Everyone laughed. “All right, Varric,” said Mahanon, “deal us in.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Cullen's bachelor party is going on, the ladies amuse themselves in an equally fun and silly manner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little more pure fluffy silliness before we get to the fluff that is the wedding. ;)
> 
> I apologize for the length of this chapter - it made no sense to me to split it in the middle, so it stayed a bit long. Most of it is dialogue, though.

 

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

* * *

Meanwhile, in the married teachers’ housing, the ladies of Skyhold (and beyond) were having a combination bridal shower and housewarming. Mostly they were helping Evvy turn the standard married apartment into something a bit more homey, although there was a lot of giggling involved. “This really is very nice,” Evvy commented. “And it’s okay for us to paint the walls, Leliana?”

“By all means, paint the walls, hang pictures, change the carpeting. This is going to be your home - make it your own,” the headmistress replied, smiling. “Besides, these spaces are rather drab. They could use a makeover.”

“Well, it’s a good thing we’re here then,” Cass said with a grin.

“Cole can pick his own room color - we’ll have most of the summer to get the details together,” Evvy said. “For now, let’s just make it look like someone lives here. Cullen will want to help.” She studied the main sitting room. “He likes red... maybe some dark red curtains in here. Sorry, thinking out loud. I’m really glad you’re all here, let’s have some fun.”

“We’re glad to be here!” Mia added happily. “I would suggest you don’t leave Cullen _too_ much space for his stuff, though, otherwise you’ll probably end up with historical busts in your bedroom.”

There was a general laughing groan. “I’m willing to house the ties. I draw the line at busts.” Evvy chuckled. “A painting, maybe. Oh - actually, I do have some of my own art that we agreed we want hung. Well, any ideas what the boys are doing?”

“Branson said they’re going to tell embarrassing Cullen stories,” Rosalie reported.

“Oh dear, I’m afraid they might have a lot of material,” Cass joked. “Hopefully they go easy on him. Although I doubt they will.”

“Dorian and Varric will be there. No chance of going easy,” said Evvy with a chuckle. “I suppose if anyone wants to tell embarrassing Evvy stories, now is the time.”

“I don’t think there is such a thing. Now, if the topic was ‘times Evvy gaped at Cullen in awe,’ then we’d have material galore.” Josephine laughed, patting Evvy’s hand fondly.

Evvy chuckled, and shrugged. “Guilty as charged. I can’t deny it.”

“Hmm...  I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t curious,” said Mia, amused. Hawke chuckled and nodded.

“Well, apparently you have a very attractive brother.” Josephine giggled, placing a hand on Mia’s shoulder.

“And Evvy just tends to notice and appreciate that fact,” Cass added. “Basically from when they first met up until now.”

Evvy rolled her eyes but didn’t contradict them. Rosalie dissolved into a fit of giggles. “I’m not entirely surprised,” Mia said with a chuckle. “Most of the girls in Honnleath were a bit broken up the day he left for basic training. Not that he knew it, of course.”

“Yes, that does sound like Cullen,” Cass agreed. “He’s definitely a favorite among the students, that’s for certain. But he denies it, of course.”

“He’s embarrassed by it,” Evvy said. “And, unsurprisingly, he doesn’t get it either. When Michel de Chevin first came to fill in for Vivienne, he was a little disturbed to find himself in a competition of sorts - the girls simply could not agree which one they liked better.” She paused, then - with pink cheeks - added, “He told me that part, but it wasn’t until quite a bit later that I found out he was disturbed by Michel for a different reason.”

“Oh? Was Cullen jealous of Michel?” Josephine asked with a grin. “I didn’t think he was the jealous type, but it does explain the dancing.”

Evvy nodded, still pink. “I had no idea at the time, but that’s what brought that on,” she said. She explained how Michel had delivered the news about Leliana approving the dance club and how Cullen had then gone to Dorian for help. “Needless to say, walking in on them practicing was... an experience,” she added, laughing.

“And I bet Dorian didn’t lift a finger to correct your misapprehension.” Cass laughed. “But I must say, for the limited time they had to work, the results were spectacular. Cullen was on fire that night at the Fade.”

“In more ways than one,” Josie added, obviously thinking of the almost-brawl.

“The Fade?” Rosalie looked curious. “Ladies, please, Cullen doesn’t tell us anything! You’ve got to share!”

“Oh, shame on him for keeping this story to himself.” Josie grinned and launched into the tale of the staff’s evening out at the nightclub, including Cullen’s dance with Evvy, culminating in him punching Evvy’s accoster. “I’ve never seen anything like it - certainly not from Cullen!” she concluded.

“Tell them about the coin,” Cass said to Evvy playfully.

“You don’t mean the good luck coin Branson gave him?” Rosalie asked.

“She does,” said Mia. “I was here when she showed Cullen that she has it in her locket.” She smiled.

Evvy nodded. “He gave it to me that night at the Fade - for luck with Cole’s adoption. When Mahanon gave me this locket for Wintersend, I realized it was the perfect size.”

“And apparently, before he gave it to her, he kissed it,” added Cassandra, shaking her head. “And it _still_ took him until well after Wintersend to kiss _her_.” Evvy nodded to confirm this; Cullen’s sisters both tittered. Bethany tried to hide a giggle too.

“Maker bless the boy,” said Mia with a sigh. She wasn’t about to breathe a word of her own advice to Cullen, of course, but she could slip a few other things. “Well, I thought it wouldn’t be too long after I left. He admitted to me that he was in love with you.”

“The poor thing, he had been in combat, and yet he was terrified of a kiss.” Cass sighed. “Of course, if I knew he was suffering _that_ much, I would have tried to help.”

“He probably wouldn’t have listened to any of us had it not been for his...  episode,” added Josephine. “But we all tried our best. Besides, it all worked out in the end.”

“You did, and I appreciate it,” said Evvy. “And as you say, it all worked out. I’m not complaining, I assure you.” She smiled, and opened the box of sketchbooks she had brought over from her office. “Though you’d think his having seen how many times he appears in these would have given him a hint.”

“Can we see?” Rosalie asked eagerly, prompting Evvy to hand over one of the books.

“He gave me this one at Wintersend,” Evvy added, pulling out the leather-bound one bearing her name. “And had Cole make the first drawing. See?”

“Oh, how sweet!” Cass chirped approvingly. “And Cole’s drawing is marvelous. It’s hard to believe he’s the same quiet, withdrawn boy who just last year barely spoke a word to anyone. You’ve brought him out of his shell.”

“Apparently it’s a talent,” Leliana teased.

“Love does things to a person,” Evvy said with a chuckle. “That’s all I can offer by way of an explanation. You understand, Cass,” she added playfully.

“Yes, I suppose it does,” Cass muttered, fingering her necklace as she tried to avoid anyone’s gaze. “I suppose I do...” The rest was unintelligible muttering, which made Josephine and Bethany both start laughing.

“Now, children, play nice,” Leliana chided fondly, trying not to laugh herself. “But as long as we’re not playing completely nice, what else can we regale our visitors with?”

“Well, I’m sure it probably made its way to you all somehow - I know Bethany has seen it - but there is always the concert to talk about.” Josephine giggled. “I never get tired of talking about that concert.”

“Oh, yes!” Rosalie cried, eyes sparkling. “He _did_ tell us about that - but probably not as much as I want to know. Tell us _everything_!”

“I’ll do you one better!” Bethany cut in, pulling out her phone, “I have the whole video!” She began with Cullen’s duet with Mahanon before jumping to his impromptu dance with Evvy, and eventually Wild Thing. “I’ll send it to you, if you want. It’s glorious.”

“Oh, please do!” Rosalie peered at the screen, eyes widening. “That... that cannot possibly be my brother. It defies all logic.”

“I know, we were all quite shocked too,” Cassandra laughed and then turned to Evvy. “Do I have permission to show her the video that started all the singing madness?”

“Oh, I don’t mind - I can’t confirm that my beloved wouldn’t mind, though.” Evvy’s eyes danced. “But what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him. Go ahead.”

Cass’s eyes immediately sparkled as she pulled out her own phone and played the video of Cullen at the karaoke bar for the enjoyment of his sisters and the Hawkes. “And the rest was history,” she said when it ended.

“That is... beautiful, actually,” said Hawke.

“I never knew he was such a romantic,” Rosalie said, dazed. “Was that really our Cullen?”

“That was really Cullen Rutherford, in the flesh,” Cass confirmed. “If I hadn’t seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn’t have believed it either.”

“Turns out that once he got started, he actually was very romantic,” added Josephine. “Then there was no stopping him.”

“True,” Evvy replied fondly. “I admit it still takes me by surprise. He ran from me for months - Dorian and I took to calling him the unicorn because he was just so easily frightened off by anything that implied I was attracted to him. I was starting to develop a complex,” she added with a laugh.

The unicorn remark easily garnered a laugh. “Poor thing,” Bethany eventually added. “I can’t imagine anything worse than thinking you don’t deserve to be loved. I’m glad everything worked out in the end.”

Evvy couldn’t fail to notice the soft look Cass sent in Bethany’s direction; however, she was now fairly certain she understood what it meant. “It took him a while, but I think he knows better now,” she said. “And by the way, Bethany, thank you for helping him and Varric with my engagement ring. It’s perfect.”

“It was my pleasure, I’m so glad you love it!” Bethany beamed. “Varric got me very invested in your story, so it was nice to help however I could. Although Cullen picked out the wedding band all by himself. It’s very good,” she promised.

“I don’t doubt it,” Evvy assured her.

“Plus,” said Hawke teasingly, “now Varric has a clue as to what kind of jewelry Bethany herself likes, so that was a bonus.”

“Cheeky, sis. Very cheeky,” Bethany responded, but grinned.

“Speaking of things working out, thank the Maker _that_ worked out all right.” Cass smiled.

“Oh, is this a story? I’m enjoying these stories,” chirped Rosalie. She and Bethany were around the same age, and Evvy rather thought they were likely to come out of the wedding as good friends.

“I wouldn’t mind hearing a little more myself,” said Josephine.

“This is _quite_ the story.” Bethany chuckled. “Well, for a start...” She pulled out her phone and played Varric’s rendition of ‘Metropolis’ during the concert. “That was for me. I call it my song now. I played it so much during treatment that the nurses and patients all sort of became giant fans of his. Everyone was pretty floored when I brought him along one day.”

“That’s adorable!” Josie exclaimed. “So when he said he left his heart in Metropolis... we always thought he meant Kirkwall itself. I guess we should have known better - it’s a bit obvious in hindsight, he’s been somewhat strained all year.”

“It was quite a road.” Bethany sighed, explaining everything up to and including her last conversation with Varric before coming to Skyhold. “Thank goodness Cassandra and my sister set me right. Otherwise... Well, I don’t want to think about what would have happened otherwise.”

Evvy had sat almost frozen amidst unpacking, the room silent while Bethany had talked. “Wow,” she said finally. “Well, I’m glad it’s worked out.” Playfully, she added, “I was starting to worry a little about his relationship with his typewriter.”

Hawke laughed. “I can’t say I blame you.”

“Ah well. Love the man, love his possessions, I suppose.” Bethany shrugged comically. “Kind of like Cullen and his ties. Which I admit are actually kind of adorable in their own way.”

“See? Someone understands,” said Evvy with a laugh. They continued unpacking boxes and making the apartment more livable. “We did get an official response to my application,” Evvy noted, looking around the small room which would be Cole’s. “A provisional rejection. But now that I have a permanent residence, and Cole has a father, it shouldn’t be hard to change that.”

“Oh, Evvy...” Cassandra sighed, placing a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. But I know that they’ll change their minds this time around. Especially with Cullen at your side - he will not rest until you two are officially labelled as that boy’s parents. And there are no two people better suited for the job.”

“And we won’t rest either,” Josephine assured her. “This _will_ happen.”

“I know it will.” She smiled. “And he knows it too. My own feelings aside, Cullen and Cole really love each other. Cole says we’re all learning this family thing together, but they’re both pretty fast learners.”

“Cullen has the protector instinct ingrained in him. It makes him pretty wonderful father material, I’d say,” Cass mused. “I think he’s enjoying this on a level he never considered.”

“Well, ever since Duke was here, they’re both up in arms about us getting a dog,” Evvy said with a laugh. “So I think you’re right.”

Bethany laughed. “He mentioned that when he was in Kirkwall too. Looks like your future is going to include a dog, Evvy.”

“It can be like our school mascot,” Cass suggested.

“The First Lady is looking into setting up a kennel for us, actually,” said Leliana. “Part of the new security measures. We should have done it long since.”

“That’s a fantastic idea!” Josephine exclaimed. “And I have a feeling the students will really like it too. I should study the effects of dogs in therapy a bit more - Maker knows Duke did wonders for Cole, after all.”

“That he did. I suspect that’s part of her reasoning,” Leliana said with a nod. “Elissa has a mabari of her own, you know; he’s elderly at this point, but he was her greatest consolation following her own personal tragedy years ago. She understands.”

“Well, if you need a dog trainer, I nominate my sister,” Bethany replied. “She did wonders with Duke.”

“I already have a job,” Hawke said, laughing. “It might be something for Fenris to do, though.”

“That actually does make me wonder,” Bethany said. “If you don’t mind me prying, do you have any plans for after this school year, Evvy?”

“I don’t mind. Honestly, I haven’t decided,” she replied. “I mean, we’ll be going to Ostwick for a few weeks to visit my family, so Cullen and Cole can meet them. Beyond that? I’m still debating. I’m just glad to be staying here at Skyhold, whatever happens.”

“And we’re happy you’re staying too, believe me!” Cass said cheerfully. “And if your work here is any indication, I’m sure whatever you decide to do will work out wonderfully.”

“Well, if nothing else, I can help look after the kids. Sort of a resident aide or something,” she said thoughtfully. “Help out with extracurriculars, give hugs when needed, that kind of thing.”

“That’s an excellent idea!” Josephine beamed. “Now that you know the finer points of this school, I’m sure it will come as no surprise that that is quite an essential function here.”

“You don’t even need to keep me on the payroll,” Evvy added with a chuckle. Getting married meant that she could access her share of the trust fund which had been established for her and her siblings, but she didn’t get into that. “I’m just happy to be staying home.”

“I know it sounds sugary, but we really are one big happy family here, aren’t we?” Josephine smiled, putting her arms around Evvy and Cass.

“We even drive each other crazy sometimes like a real family,” Cass laughed.

“The best families usually do. Now I’m getting more sisters and another brother on top of that, plus I already had the world’s greatest Fairy Godfather.” Evvy laughed. “Dorian was threatening to duel my father for the right to give me away if it came to that.”

“I’m imagining how confused your poor father would have been as to why the school librarian and music teacher was suddenly demanding to walk you down the aisle.” Bethany giggled.

“Especially since Dorian probably wouldn’t explain himself at all, he’d just demand it be so,” Cass added. “Well, at least it won’t come to blows.”

“I think of all the things I’m going to have to explain about Skyhold, Dorian may be one of the most... interesting,” Evvy agreed, laughing. “But it’s hard to complain when someone loves you that much.”

“Despite the persona he likes to wear, Dorian really does just want to love and be loved. His family didn’t give him that, so he made his own family.” Cass smiled. “You’re the sister he never had. And from what I’ve seen, he’ll protect you as long as there is breath in his body.”

“I know,” Evvy smiled fondly. “I can’t say he’s the brother I never had, since I have two - but I’m fairly sure Fred and Nat wouldn’t have cried when they saw me in my wedding dress. So he’s a pretty special brother.”

“He is, isn’t he? Don’t tell him I said that though, I’d never hear the end of it.” Cass laughed.

“Speaking of Dorian, I’m sure he’ll want to check our work here, make sure it’s up to his high standards,” Josephine chuckled. gesturing around the space. “I’m sure his housewarming gift will be fabulous.”

“I admit I’m curious,” Evvy agreed. “He’s been a slave driver about this wedding, but I have to admit no one could have dedicated themselves to it more.”

“I think he’s slave-driving out of love,” Bethany assured everyone with a smile. “I’m pretty sure he just wants everything to be perfect for your special day. He is your Fairy Godfather, after all!”

“While you and Cullen are on your honeymoon, I think the rest of us are just going to sleep the entire time,” Cass sighed to Evvy humorously.

Evvy laughed. “I wouldn’t blame you. And you’re right, Bethany.”

* * *

“Let’s do something fun,” Hawke proposed suddenly. “Something fun and ridiculous, like truth or dare.”

“Oh, yes! I am so on board for that!” Bethany rubbed her hands together.

“Count me in!” Josephine agreed. Cass looked vaguely worried, but nodded.

“Come on, Cass, how bad can it be? It’s just us girls,” Hawke needled. “I’ll even let you go first.”

“Famous last words.” Cassandra rolled her eyes playfully. “All right, then, let’s start with the bride-to-be. Evvy, pick your poison.”

“Oh, gosh. A truth to warm up, I suppose.” Evvy looked only mildly apprehensive.

“I could be cruel and ask you a question about Cullen’s desk.” She winked. “But I’ll settle for this - is there anything that man does that you _don’t_ like?”

“Cassandra!” Evvy spluttered as Cass winked again. How did she even know that?! She cleared her throat. “Well, I’m sure you can imagine I’m not crazy about the heart condition. That’s the only thing that comes to mind, really.”

“Well, that’s so sweet it’s almost ridiculous,” she said fondly. “You’re up, my friend. Ask away.”

“Let me see... Bethany. Truth or dare?”

“Well, I am still in recovery, so I suppose I’ll be boring and say truth.” Bethany sighed.

Evvy glanced at Hawke, who smirked and nodded as if to say ‘go ahead.’ “I would like to know,” she said thoughtfully, “what first made you realize you had a thing for Varric. And when.”

“Five years ago. Have any of you seen him ride that motorcycle?” Bethany made a noise of approval. “He came to my 20th birthday party on it. I took one look and thought to myself _Oh, Maker,_ and the rest was history. Although, if I’m being honest, it’s the fact that he’s always been so selfless that really made me fall. And apparently he’s had a thing for me for only _four_ years, so I win.” She laughed, then spun to face Hawke. “Sister mine. Truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Hawke shrugged. “Someone’s got to take the first plunge.”

“Sing something to Fenris.” Bethany smirked. “I’m a kind soul, I’m not even saying it has to be public. But I want you to serenade that man like Cullen serenaded Evvy. I’ll wait, I’ve got nothing but time.”

“What, now? In the middle of the bachelor party?” Hawke looked only surprised.

“If that’s what you want, I won’t object.” Bethany grinned. “Whenever, wherever, whatever - I just want a picture of his face when it happens.”

“How about I sing something at the wedding?” Hawke smirked and shrugged. “Go big or go home.”

There were general murmurs of approval and excitement. “And this is why you’re the best, sis.” Bethany clapped in delight. “Think about your song and in the meantime, take your turn.”

“Hmm... Josie? Truth or dare?”

“Well, they say fortune favors the bold, so dare.” Her eyes sparkled.

“You sound like Cullen,” Evvy said with a laugh. “I’ve heard him say that same phrase.”

“Hmm. He must have picked it up from me,” Josephine joked and turned to face her fate.

“I dare you to send a flirty text to Blackwall’s phone.” Hawke’s eyes glinted mischievously.

Josie’s mouth curled into a wide smile. She pulled out her phone, typed, and then showed off the message for approval. It read _Hello, handsome. Been thinking about our dance at the Fade. Better save a dance for me at the wedding. We can get creative. ;)_

There was a bit of applause. “A master stroke, Lady Montilyet,” Hawke said with a short bow. “Your turn.”

“Why thank you.” Josephine grinned, hitting send. “Let me see... Miss Mia, truth or dare?”

“Oh dear. I think I’d better stick with truth,” she said with a laugh. “Dares around here seem a little dangerous.”

“Tell me an embarrassing story from your childhood. Bonus points if Cullen is in it.”

“Hmm.” She thought a little. Then she laughed. “All right, well, first I need to explain that Cullen started practicing to be a soldier when he was a child. We helped him by going on ‘missions’ around Honnleath. So one time...” She launched into a rather hilarious story of one such mission culminating in her crashing into a lake where the boy she fancied was fishing. “He never looked at me quite the same way again, that’s for sure.”

“Oh, no, that’s terrible, you poor thing!” Josephine covered her eyes, but chuckled. “That’s – oh.” She stopped short as her phone buzzed. “Ohh. Hang on, continue. I’m listening,” she said as she rapidly texted while grinning.

“Are you?” Evvy teased her. “Looks to me like someone answered his text.”

“Ask me about it when it’s my next turn.” Josephine grinned as she hit send.

“Well, Mia, your turn.”

“Hm. Rosalie?”

“Dare, I suppose. Be nice,” Rosalie warned, eyeing her sister warily.

“I’m always nice. I dare you to steal one of our dear brother’s ties and hang it on one of the statues by the main hall doors.”

“Oh, done and done. And I know exactly which one to steal too.” Her eyes glinted. “I’ll get it in a minute. Until then, Cassandra?”

“Ah, ah, our dear headmistress hasn’t had a turn,” Cass pointed out.

“Shouldn’t that honor belong to someone who knows her so much better than I do?” Rosalie smiled. “Perhaps you can come up with the question or the dare together?”

“Very well. Leliana?”

“Oh, dare, by all means. Since Evvy wouldn’t let me pin anyone’s underthings to the Chanter’s board when we were in Val Royeaux...”

“So what do you think, ladies?” Cass consulted with her fellow teachers. “Dare her to duet with Solas at the concert? To do something vaguely off color with a clothing item? She never did join us for that game of Wicked Grace, after all.”

“True,” said Evvy with a laugh. “A duet with Solas would be interesting. Or we could send her to spy on the bachelor party.”

“Now that sounds like a wonderful idea.” Josephine smirked. “The Headmistress as our Inside Woman. I rather like it.”

“What sort of intelligence shall I bring back?” Leliana looked amused.

“Is Cullen clothed, for one?” his bride-to-be said with a grin. This garnered a laugh.

“How drunk is Branson?” Rosalie added.

“How drunk is Bull?” Cass countered.

“And what are they talking about?” Bethany piped up. “Men always act like they talk about such macho things together, but I’m convinced they’re probably all in there braiding each other’s hair.”

Everyone laughed. “If there’s hair braiding being done, I will bring pictures,” Leliana promised. “Feel free to keep playing until I return.”

“All right, I do believe everyone has been asked except a certain somebody...” Josephine’s gaze turned towards Cass. “Who wants to ask the good General?”

“I claim the right,” Evvy said with a laugh. “Truth or dare, my dear friend?”

“Well, the last time I answered ‘dare’ in a truth or dare game I was in college and it ended with me in the hospital,” said Cass. “So truth.”

“Oh good.” Evvy’s eyes danced. “Just how serious are things between you and my darling Mahanon?”

“I knew you were going to ask me something like that.” Cass sighed, but smiled. “Well, the L word has been bandied about, if that gives you any indication...”

There was a fair bit of squealing. “Non doesn’t hold back, he never did,” Evvy noted. “When he wants something, he goes full tilt. So I can’t say I’m surprise. Shall I aim for you with my bouquet on Saturday, then?”

“You certainly don’t have to do that.” Cass laughed nervously. “If it should happen to make it into my hands, that’s another story, but...”

“We’ll see what happens, then.” Evvy’s smile was impish. “Well, I guess that ends this round. Who wants a drink?”

“I certainly won’t say no.” Rosalie shrugged.

“Count me in,” said Josephine. “It’ll be something to spit out when Leliana returns with the inevitably hilarious tale of whatever the boys are up to.”

“An excellent point.” Evvy went to the kitchen and retrieved a bottle of wine. “Mother sent a few bottles of this as a sort of engagement gift. From Ostwick’s best winery. I think there are glasses in that carton behind you, Cass.”

Cass retrieved the glasses and distributed them as they were filled. When everyone had a glass, she smiled. “When Leliana comes back, we should definitely have a toast.”

“That sounds good. Do we want another round of the game while we wait?” asked Mia.

“Well, I know we’re all dying to see what Josephine is texting about so intently,” Cass baited with a smile.

“Yes, Josie, truth or dare?” Evvy asked.

“All right, all right, I know what you’re going to ask.” She cleared her throat and read from her screen. “He said, and I quote ‘I’ve been thinking about that dance too. Been practicing. Hope my creativity isn’t too much for you’.” She raised her eyebrows. “I’d say that sounds promising, eh?”

“That’s adorable!” Evvy exclaimed. “Though I’m not surprised. He’s such a gentleman and he clearly likes you.”

“He _is_ a gentleman.” Josephine sighed. “And I like him too. Maybe I’ll be in the running for that bouquet as well.” She laughed. “All right, dear Marian, truth or dare?”

“Well, I picked dare last time, so I guess it’s a truth this round. Hit me.”

“What song are you going to sing Fenris at the concert?”

“That’s a tough one. I’ve been trying to figure it out,” she admitted. “I’m open to suggestions.”

“You could try ‘Put On A Happy Face’.” Bethany laughed. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding.”

Hawke burst out laughing. “Yeah, you and Varric are made for each other, all right. Cute, sis.”

Bethany shrugged. “Guilty as charged. And Fenris smiles just enough - it’s rare enough to make it special. But he smiles far more when he looks at you,” she teased.

“Heh. Maybe I’ll sing ‘When I See You Smile’, then. I’ll look up the words. All right, little sister, your turn - but don’t think I missed the very artful way the bride managed to skip herself there.”

“Too true.” Bethany smiled in Evvy’s direction before turning back to Hawke. “Oh, why not? Dare. You know my limits, I trust you to not make me do anything that will kill me.”

“I dare you to... hm.” A sparkle came into Hawke’s eyes. “I dare you to sneak into Varric’s office and type him a note on Bianca.” There was a small collective gasp of shock.

“Well, if anyone can do that and live to tell the tale, it would be Bethany,” Josie noted.

“Oh ho ho, now that _is_ a dare,” Bethany chuckled, rubbing her hands together. “I’ll get started as soon as I hear Headmistress Nightingale’s report, that’s too good to miss. Evvy? Care to go next?”

“All right, but I guess I’m not feeling very brave - I think I’d rather do another truth.” Evvy sipped her wine.

“Fair enough,” Bethany smiled. “So. What’s the cutest thing Cullen has said or done to date? What has made you swoon the most?”

“Oh, gosh. It’s hard to pick because he’s pretty good at making me feel lightheaded.” Evvy laughed. “I would have to say that the serenade at the karaoke bar is probably at the top of the list, though. It was just such a surprise!”

“Oh, what about the weight-lifting though?” Cassandra teased.

“That was a different kind of swooning. I’m not sure Mia and Rosalie want to hear about their brother doing things like that.”

“Oh, we’re used to it.” Mia rolled her eyes playfully. “He used to go for jogs through the park back home and women would follow him around or sit at strategic park benches along his route.”

“And of course, because Cullen is Cullen, he never caught on as to why they were there,” Rosalie added. “He’d usually say hello, offer some comment about the weather, and keep going.”

“That sounds like him,” his future wife agreed. “Well, far be it from me to keep this to myself, then.” She pulled up the little weightlifting video on her phone and passed it to Bethany.

“Oh, merciful Maker, that cannot be the same nerdy history professor we all know and love,” she said in shock. “This is... sure something.”

“I hear Varric’s taken up boxing,” Evvy added playfully, accepting the phone back. “I can try to get some footage of that for you, if you want.”

“Would you?” Bethany asked in delight, biting her bottom lip. “That would be incredible.”

“And a copy of our ‘Men of Skyhold’ calendar, of course.” Evvy chuckled. “I wonder if Dorian is actually going to get them to do that.”

“Knowing Dorian? Oh yes,” Cass said. “He probably has it in the works as we speak.”

“I hope so, I’m rather looking forward to it.” Josephine giggled.

“Maybe he’s introducing the idea at the bachelor party. That would be amusing,” said Evvy, laughing. “Although I’ve probably drawn Cullen often enough to make my own calendar. The one I did of him at the Fade is still my favorite so far.”

“Do you have the sketches? I’d love to see them,” Bethany remarked. “Just how many times did you draw him?”

“More times than I should admit.” She laughed. “The Fade one is here - I did a companion piece of myself, because Cole says I never draw myself. Cullen has it framed on his office desk.” She handed Bethany the leather sketchbook.

“That is so cute,” Bethany said approvingly. She began flipping through the sketchbook with wide eyes. “Evvy, these are amazing.”

“Thank you, Bethany. There are about fifty different character studies in another book. I have some of other people, too, who may be of more interest to present company.” She fished around in the box of sketchbooks for drawings of Varric, Blackwall, and Mahanon.

 “Oh! How nice!” Josephine smiled as she admired the picture of Blackwall. Meanwhile, Cass silently stared at the sketch of Non as if studying it contentedly and Bethany’s eyes brightened more when she saw the picture of Varric.

“You ladies are welcome to have those, if you like. I have a few other pieces I’m working on as gifts for _all_ of you,” Evvy added, “So those are being hidden for the time being.” She had started the bare bones of a drawing of Cullen and his three siblings, which she hoped to copy and give to each of them.

“I’m sure I can speak for everyone when I say that we would love to keep these,” Josephine beamed and was met by smiling nods from Bethany and Cass.

“You’re too sweet,” Bethany said. “It’s your wedding, shouldn’t we be getting you the gifts, not the other way around?”

“I already got everything I ever wanted,” Evvy assured her with a smile.

There was a collective “awww” from the group and Cass put a hand on Evvy’s shoulder. “You two are almost too adorable to bear.” She giggled, obviously loving it.

“Hey, I had to work for it,” Evvy reminded her with a wink. “Unicorn wrangling is not an easy hobby!”

“That is true.” Cassandra laughed.

“Oh, I wonder if I can find him a tie with unicorns on it,” Rosalie mused. “If I can, that’s going to be his next birthday present for sure.”

“By the way, Evvy, I do believe it’s still your turn to ask next,” Josephine added. “At least until our spymaster returns.”

“Oh right! But I’ve forgotten the order - I think it was your turn, Mia. Truth or dare?”

“Oh, why not? Dare. What’s the worst that could happen?”

“Hmm.” Evvy thought a little, then burst out laughing. “I’m sorry, it’s ridiculous, but I can’t think of anything else,” she said. “Varric gave you the complete poem he wrote about Cullen and me - I dare you to perform a dramatic reading.”

Mia’s eyes sparkled with laughter. “All right, if you’re sure, it would be my pleasure.” She pulled out her phone. “I copied it in here so I could have it on hand if my little brother ever needed a thorough embarrassing. Too bad he’s not here to appreciate it. Should I wait for Leliana?”

“I’ll record it on my phone so she can see it later,” said Hawke, getting into position to do just that. “Ready when you are.”

Mia cleared her throat and flung her free arm out dramatically wide, reading the poem in a deep narrator voice and trying desperately not to laugh. She added the occasional sound effect to punctuate the material and had no shortage of dramatic facial expressions or hand gestures. By the end of it, she had the assembled guests nearly in tears of laughter.

Evvy, being the “emerald princess” of the story, was laughing - and blushing - harder than anyone. “He’s got quite the flair for the dramatic,” she said, wiping her eyes.

“It sounds to me like it’s all true,” Mia said, laughing as she finished and taking a little bow. “Your story is pretty dramatic already, I find it hard to believe there was _that_ much embellishment.”

“Well, unfortunately, the part with the kidnap mess was pretty accurate,” she said grimly. “The rest was fun though, in hindsight at least. And you’re right, it’s a bit more dramatic than most people’s courtships.”

“A _bit_?” Cassandra said. “I guess you could say that.”

“It would be the understatement of the century, but you could say it,” Josephine teased.

“All right.” Mia laughed. “Rosalie, I’m asking you again. Truth or dare.”

“Truth, I think. I don’t think I can follow a dare like that!”

“Right you are.” The eldest Rutherford sibling chuckled. “So, I’m under the impression that your wedding gift to Cullen is pretty spectacular. What is it?”

Rosalie grinned. “You want to see?”

There were general murmurs of approval. “You bet I want to see it.” Mia smirked.

“All right, well, be gentle.” Rosalie winked. “After you came home at Wintersend and told us all about his new almost-girlfriend and how serious he was about maybe finally asking her out” - there was a pause while everyone laughed - “I started this.” She went to her suitcase and pulled out a zippered laundry bag, which she opened to reveal a small handmade quilt. “It was suppose to be larger, but I didn’t expect Cullen to go from trying to confess his love to being on the verge of marriage in less than six months!”

“Aw, Rosalie, that’s beautiful!” Bethany said immediately. “What a thoughtful gift!”

“Sister, he’s going to love it.” Mia smiled approvingly, “Can’t wait to see his face when he opens it.”

“I know I love it,” said Evvy, a little choked. “We’ll have to put it someplace special. Thank you, Rosalie.”

As Rosalie basked in the compliments for a second, Hawke levelled Cassandra with a teasing smile. “What do you know? Look whose turn it is again.”

“Ooh, so it is,” said Josie. “Truth or dare, Lady Pentaghast?”

“Truth,” Cassandra answered. “I don’t like the way you all are looking at me, so I’d better not risk anything more.”

There was a thoughtful pause. “Honestly, I’m coming up blank,” Evvy admitted.

Cassandra leaned back smugly. “I am an open book, after all,” she joked. After a moment, she grinned. “All right, I’ll play along.” She pulled out her phone, opened her messages, and handed the phone to Evvy. “Non and I text. Quite a lot. Sometimes he sends me seven page long messages about things. Last night, he sent me love poems. Here.”

Evvy perused the lengthy text, eyes widening. “Holy Andraste, I didn’t know the boy had it in him! Look at this!” She passed the phone to Josie. “Cass, that’s beautiful!”

“It is, isn’t it?” Cassandra beamed proudly. “I must say I was rather delighted.”

“I would imagine so!” said Josephine approvingly. “This is remarkable! He missed his calling I think - he should have been a poet!” She passed the phone on.

Leliana returned just as the phone was being handed back to Cassandra. “Well, no hair braiding,” she reported. “When I left, they were singing. Not very well, since everyone but Cullen is full up on Fereldan beer, but singing. I think it’s Varric’s attempt at a new school song, but honestly, I’m not sure.”

“I would pay money to see Cullen’s face right now.” Rosalie chortled.

“I sincerely hope you got footage of that,” Cass said with a smirk.

“Of course I did. Gather round, ladies.” Leliana showed them the video on her phone. Cullen, the only sober one in the bunch, wore an expression which was somewhere between “this is the best party ever” and “please take me with you”.

“This is my favorite thing.” Rosalie laughed in delight. “Please send me this.”

Cass was wiping tears from her eyes. “We should play this at the Wintersend party next year, oh Maker.”

“They’re all adorable drunks,” added Josie with a giggle.

“They really are,” Evvy agreed, watching fondly. “Oh, my poor sweet sober one. Well, at least they’re enjoying themselves.”

“I think we’re easily having more fun though.” Josie giggled again. “At least we’ll remember this all tomorrow.”

“And speaking of which, we should have a toast,” said Cass, retrieving her wine glass. “To friends, to family, and to Cullen and Evvy.”

Evvy hastily supplied Leliana with a glass so she could join, then lifted her own. “To all of you, with my thanks and Cullen’s for your being here and being you.”

There was a chorus of “cheers” and “hear, hear” as they clinked glasses with a mutual note of laughter. “We wouldn’t trade it for the world, Evvy, I assure you.” Cass smiled.

“Neither would I. There were a lot of times when I didn’t think this would ever happen.” Her eyes dimmed for a moment; more than anything she was thinking of those harrowing few days in the ‘rainbow room’. Giving herself a shake, she continued, “But it really is, and it wouldn’t have without you. So thank you.”

She was immediately mobbed into a hug by Cass and Josie as they responded with a “you’re welcome”. Mia and Rosalie came up to her next. “You’ve made our brother happier than he’s ever been in his life. So thank _you_ ,” Mia said, offering the next hug.

“He keeps telling me that, but I’m not sure I understand how,” Evvy joked. “I’ll try to keep doing it, though, I promise.”

“Good. And you don’t have to try very hard, just exist,” Mia said with a smile. “He’s happier just being near you.”

“And on that note, I should probably hold up my end of that dare and go steal one of Cul’s ties.” Rosalie grinned. “I hope he still has the one I’m thinking of - it was a gag gift I got him a few years ago. It has flying nugs on it. I was exceptionally proud of myself for finding it.”

“Flying nugs?” Evvy repeated. “I don’t think I’ve seen that one!”

“He hasn’t worn it in a while - you did get him new ones,” Josie pointed out with a smirk.

“Well good, at least I know it still exists,” said Rosalie. “It’s probably living in a dark corner of his closet.” And with that, she departed.

“And I should probably go write Varric’s note too before he escapes from the bachelor party and catches me in the act,” said Bethany, looking mischievous.

“Be sure to take a picture with your phone so we know you did it,” Hawke said. “As the kids like to say, pics or it didn’t happen.”

“Will do.” Bethany winked. “I’ll take a selfie with Bianca and a picture of just the note so you can see what it says. Ta ta!”

“Have fun!” Evvy finished her wine. “Anyone need a refill?”

“I won’t say no.” Josie passed her glass down. “Almost as good as back home.”

“I bet Dorian will be disappointed he missed this for Fereldan beer.” Cass shuddered.

“Fereldan beer’s not bad when you get used to it,” said Mia with a shrug. “I mean, it’s not _good_ , but it’s not bad.”

“What high praise.” Cass laughed.

* * *

A few minutes later, Bethany returned brandishing her phone. “I had far too much fun with that.” She grinned as she passed the phone around. The note read _Dearest Varric, Been thinking of you and wanted to say hello. Hurry back, I miss you. Love, B._  "So if he’s as drunk as it appears in that video, I sincerely hope he thinks Bianca wrote it herself.”

Everyone cracked up laughing. “Bethany, you’re brilliant!” Evvy said, gasping for breath. “No wonder he adores you. You have the same sense of humor.”

Bethany grinned all the wider at the remark and curtsied with a laugh. “I’m sure he’ll find it funny... when he’s sober, that is.”

Shortly thereafter, Rosalie returned as well. “Mission accomplished. Cullen’s worst tie on the school’s best statue. You’re welcome.”

“Fantastic. This has been such a great night, ladies, thank you all so much.” Evvy was still giggling.

“Our pleasure,” said Josie, raising her glass. “This has been fun. If you ever need more decorating help, let us know.”

“We’ll leave the painting until after we get back from Ostwick, I think. I might do a mural on one of the walls,” she mused. “So if anyone’s around during the summer and has nothing better to do, I may call for reinforcements.”

“I’d be more than happy to step up to the plate,” Cass said with a smile. “Cole and Cullen will probably want to help with that too.”

“They don’t get a choice,” Evvy replied with a wink. “I wonder what color Cole will want for his room... blue, maybe, since he calls himself my rain.”

“Aw, that’s cute!” Bethany gushed. “Maybe he could have a sort of rain cloud motif... sorry, the designer in me just started talking.”

“No, I like that - some rain-patterned curtains maybe,” Evvy smiled at her. “We’ll have to compare designs.”

“Sounds amazing! It’s been too long since I’ve had a chance to design anything. I’ll be your private design consultant.”

“Oh, this will be fun. I see the artistry runs in the family.”

“You could say that,” Bethany said with a grin, glancing at her sister. “I love it, but haven’t used it much since college. I’ve actually been toying with the idea of studying therapy lately.”

“Varric texted me about that,” said Josie. “We should discuss it while you’re here, perhaps tomorrow if we can get away from Dorian’s slave-driving for a while.”

“I would like that.” The younger Hawke smiled. “As for Dorian, he’s been giving me a bit of a break because of my health. So I’ll be fine. I don’t know about the rest of you, though,” she added with a laugh.

“I daresay if you enlist Varric’s help, he’ll distract Dorian long enough for you to escape, Josie,” said Hawke with a grin.

“Sounds like a good plan,” Josephine agreed. “Although if he catches me, I’m sure I’ll be in big trouble.”

“So don’t get caught,” Cass joked.

“You’re wily, you can hide,” Evvy agreed. “You can always leave the school if need be, go into town. I’m sure you can find something important to take care of there, maybe a final consultation with the caterers.”

“Brilliant idea! Two birds, one stone. How does tomorrow sound?”

“Tomorrow sounds great!” Bethany smiled. “How exciting.”

“And now, we should probably all get some sleep,” Evvy noted, reading the time. “Adventures await.”

“Probably,” Cass agreed reluctantly. “Although I have a feeling the boys will be sleeping in tomorrow.”

“Most of them,” Mia corrected. “Cullen will be up at dawn just like he always is.”

“Yeah, get used to that,” Rosalie warned. “It’s annoying.”

“If that ends up being my worst complaint about this marriage, I’ll call myself lucky,” Evvy assured them. “You never met the guy my great-aunt picked. I come from a family with a tradition of arranged marriages.”

“That sounds awful.” Rosalie made a face.

“You didn’t get the pleasure of meeting the woman,” Cass rolled her eyes. “I’m sure the man she picked was a gem.”

“There’s a reason she’s not invited to the wedding. Several, actually.”

“Hear, hear,” Josie said. “Although watching you tell her off was divine.”

“I don’t even remember what I said, to be honest! It was all a blur after she left.” Evvy chuckled. “Mostly I remember being angry that she insulted Cole, and Cullen, and all of you.”

“You told her she overstepped her boundaries and suggested if she wanted to insult you, she should have just sent a card,” Josie recalled.

“And when she said you had disgraced the family name, you responded ‘consider it my finest hour’,” added Cass. “We were all so proud.”

Evvy laughed. “So was my mother,” she admitted. “When Aunt Lucille went back to Ostwick and railed at my parents about how I behaved, Mother sent a letter of congratulations because she’s wanted to tell her off for years but never dared.”

“That is amazing, bravo!” Josie laughed.

“I honestly could listen to you all talk all day,” Bethany smiled. “But do you think we should go collect our poor drunken menfolk? Or should we let them stumble back all by their lonesome?”

“I think I know which option you prefer,” said Hawke with a smirk. “Come on, let’s go get them before they fall asleep in the cellar.”

* * *

By the time the bachelor party broke up, Cullen was the only sober one, and he watched the assembled guests in a combination of amusement and vague horror. Some of them were collected - like Varric, who was intercepted by the Hawke sisters, laughing regarding something with Varric’s typewriter – while the rest made their way back to the dorms or stuck around dozing. Cullen shook his head with a fond chuckle as he escaped and immediately pulled out his phone to call Evvy. “Well. That was... quite a night,” he said by way of greeting.

“Well, hello there,” she purred. “And how is the love of my life?”

“Sober. Tired. A bit traumatized.” He laughed. “Kidding. It was... fun. I think they had more fun than I did, but they’ve all been working hard, so they deserve it. And how about your evening, my darling? Did my sisters scare you off with tales of my childhood?”

“Actually, we mostly played truth or dare,” she admitted with a laugh. “Though they did tell me how you used to have women watching you jog the streets of Honnleath and you had no idea that’s what they were doing. Some things never change, dear.”

He chuckled awkwardly. “Oh. Oh, well, I suppose there _were_ a lot of women on those jogging paths, come to think of it. I guess I never considered...” He chuckled again. “Oh, Maker’s breath.”

“My sweetly oblivious Cullen,” she replied fondly. “Ever unaware of his own overpowering sex appeal.”

“Less ‘unaware of’, more ‘in significant doubt it exists’.” He laughed. “But if you think so, I’ll take your word for it. Your opinion is the only one that matters anyway.”

“I assure you, my love, it exists in unfair quantities. I might be a little biased, but not as much as you think.” Smugly, she added, “And I am very lucky. So... care to guess where I am?”

“Oh? Well, the rest of the ladies came from the apartment. Are you still there?” Referring to the space they would share together never failed to make him smile.

“Yes, in what will soon be our bedroom. I have a lot of ideas but I want to save the painting until after the honeymoon,” she said warmly. “I was thinking maybe white walls with dark red curtains in here... and maybe a mural in the hallway.”

He sighed contentedly. “I bow to whatever you think is best. You are, after all, the one with artistic talent. But you know I won’t say no to red. Or to any work of art you create, darling.”

“We’ll let Cole pick his own bedroom color, and Bethany offered to help a bit with the design. Mostly what I’ll need from you is raw muscle. And maybe getting to watch you paint shirtless.” She smirked.

“For you, I can definitely make that happen.” He laughed. “So am I allowed to pop in and say hello?”

“I _am_ feeling a bit lonely here... everyone left me,” she teased.

“Well, let’s see if we can change that,” he said, staying on the line as he made his way up. “Until then, tell me what horrible things you made each other do in truth or dare.”

Laughing, she told him about Hawke’s pledge to sing to Fenris, and Josephine’s text to Blackwall. She saved Bethany’s assault on Bianca for last. “I’m impressed. She can certainly hold her own against him.”

“Well, that makes a few things from the evening make a bit more sense.” He laughed. “Wish I could see the look on Varric’s face right about now. Good for Bethany. How about you? Any awful dares or dark secrets revealed?”

“No, they were pretty gentle with me. Most of my participation involved gushing about you, which is no hardship.”

“That’s good, I suppose, considering you are going to be stuck with me for the foreseeable future,” he teased. “Coincidentally, we did something similar, but instead of truth or dare, it was embarrassing stories about me.”

“Rosalie said something to that effect.” She chuckled. “Was it very bad?”

“It could have been a lot worse. And, in a surprising turn of events, it actually turned into pleasant stories about me. Not sure what I did to earn such a miracle, but I’ll take it.”

“Darling, I imagine there are tons of pleasant stories about you. I’m not surprised that your closest friends would come up with some.”

“You’re too sweet and I don’t deserve you.” He laughed fondly. “My brother picked the winning story and it was me singing to Cole. I had no idea that made such an impression.”

“It’s one of my favorites, I know that.” Evvy chuckled. “Cole loves your sisters, by the way. He hasn’t given them analogies yet but I’m sure he will before long.”

“Oh, good, I’m glad. They love him too, from the sound of it. I look forward to what he calls them. Maybe the sky analogies will continue.” With this, he arrived at the wing of married housing. “Remind me which apartment is ours again.”

“I’ll come and meet you,” she assured him. Ending the call, she stepped outside and found him. “Hi, handsome.”

“Hello, darling.” He immediately came to kiss her. “So this is home sweet home.”

“Mmhmm, soon. Leliana says we can decorate it however we like, so I’ll do something to the door so you remember which one it is.” The married teacher housing was the only part of Skyhold not original to the castle, and thus it had a more modern design. It was at the back of the school, away from the prying eyes of students and visitors; most people weren’t even aware it existed. “What do you think?”

“I think I’d be happy living anywhere as long as I was with you.” He smiled. “But this being the location just makes it even better.”

“Sweet talker.” She kissed his cheek. “So I have ideas, but I won’t force them all on you at once. Here.” She poured two very small glasses of wine. “I checked your medications - this much won’t hurt you. I wanted to share a toast with just you... and drink to us. To the person who made me happier than I ever expected to be.”

He glanced down at the glass with a smile and lifted it in Evvy’s direction. “To the person who taught me it was all right for me to be this happy.”

Clinking glasses, she smiled and downed the wine. “So... think anyone would notice if we stayed here tonight? I kind of like getting to be alone with you - there hasn’t been much of that lately.”

Cullen pressed his glass to his lips and drank slowly, pondering as he did so. “Maker knows I won’t tell if you won’t,” he teased. “Besides, I think a large majority of the staff will be sleeping in tomorrow, so we should be able to escape unseen. We deserve a little ‘us’ time.”

“We do,” Evvy agreed, smiling. “A few more days, though, and it’ll be ‘us’ time for good and all.”

“I still think you’ll get sick of me,” Cullen joked. “But Maker knows this is all I want and more.”

“The only thing I might get sick of,” she teased, “is this habit I hear you have of rising at dawn. But if you sleep shirtless I can probably get used to it real fast.”

“That is true, I am a dreadfully earlier riser,” he admitted, grinning. “But sometimes I go for an early morning run, so would that be an acceptable trade-off?”

“I think I can reconcile myself to that,” she purred. “And I should warn you that I have a fondness for hot baths late at night. Long ones, usually with a book.”

“That might encourage me to stay up late,” Cullen said, kissing her hand in reply. “I can supply the books if you draw the baths. And if you’re willing to share, of course.”

“I don’t know if we read the same kinds of books, but I’m willing to negotiate.” Her smile was impudent. “Not tonight, though. Tonight there is some rather comfortable furniture and a very warm almost-husband whose arms are just what I wanted.”

“I think I can sign off on this plan.” He smiled, taking her hand. “In fact, nothing sounds better.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding, part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are cordially invited to the wedding of Evangeline Rose Trevelyan and Cullen Stanton Rutherford. ;) This is the actual ceremony; reception frivolity and fun comes later. We hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One**

* * *

Cullen awoke exceptionally early the morning of the wedding. It was the day he had been awaiting for so long and now it was finally here. He wasn’t nervous exactly - in his mind, there was really nothing to be nervous about - but he found himself increasingly anxious as the day wore on. He wanted this to happen so he could look to the future, to the rest of his life with his wife and his son (and maybe other children, Maker willing), and yet he wanted this day to go on forever. This feeling of joy was unlike anything else and nothing had even started yet. How he was going to survive this day without exploding, he had no idea. But he intended to try and find out.

“Knock knock,” called a voice, as someone tapped on his door. “Good morning, bridegroom, are you awake? I come bearing breakfast.”

“I’m here!” he called back, setting down the newspaper and crossing to the door. “I’ve been awake for hours.”

The door opened to reveal a smiling Michel de Chevin. “Most of the rest of the staff has been drafted for one purpose or another,” he explained cheerfully, “so I was asked to be your breakfast delivery boy. Compliments of your blushing bride.” He held up a tray of sausage and toast.

“Well, that’s very kind of you, Michel. Thank you.” Cullen laughed slightly, gesturing for the language professor to enter as he accepted the tray. “Come in, if you’d like. Unless Dorian has you running around on some other task today.”

“Actually, my duties are to assist you with getting ready, if you require it,” said Michel, following him into what would soon no longer be his room.

“I’m sure I will need a hand because, if Dorian is to be believed, I can’t dress myself at all.” Cullen smirked. “So thank you, I appreciate it.”

Once Cullen had placed the tray on a table, Michel continued, “Also, I’ve come to bring you this. Your wedding gift from the rainbow of Skyhold.” With a flourish, he presented a card and a small box.

Cullen’s eyebrows shot up in delight at the sight of the box. “Oh! I’m sure whatever this is will be perfect,” he said, more to himself than to Michel as he accepted the gift and opened it carefully.

It was a gold pocket watch, an obvious antique, and Evvy had had her own and Cullen’s first initials engraved inside the cover, intertwined. The card’s words were brief. _Welcome to the first day of the rest of our lives. We have all the time in the world, now, so forget the time you think you wasted running away. I love you._

For several seconds, he merely stared at the watch in awe and delight, his breath catching in his throat in a small gasp of surprise. He blinked at the card and sighed contentedly, pressing it to his lips and trying to ignore the fact that there was moisture forming in the corners of his eyes. He held the watch to his heart for a moment in tender affection and sighed again. “I knew it. Perfect.”

Michel chuckled. “I feel like I’m intruding,” he said playfully. “Well, in any case, eat up - don’t let it get cold.”

“You’re not intruding at all,” Cullen assured him. “Make yourself comfortable, please.” He did as he was told and sat to eat, although he tasted very little as he did so, his mind occupied as it was. What did he ever do to deserve the love of someone as perfect as Evvy?

Gradually, as the rest of Skyhold woke up, his phone began to buzz with texts - mostly from Dorian, but a few other people as well.

_Morning, little brother! I know you’re up. We’re so excited for you on your big day. If you need anything, let me know. Love you._

_Are you awake? Are you dressed?_

_Hey Curly, Dorian’s losing his mind. This is the funniest thing I’ve ever seen. You’re missing it!_

_If you’re late for this, Rutherford, I will make sure you suffer greatly._

_Good morning from bridal headquarters. Things are quite busy here but I have been asked by the future Mrs. Rutherford to inquire whether you like your gift._ This last was from Cassandra.

Cullen did his best to answer every message he received as diligently as possible (although it was practically a full-time job, and it was exceptionally difficult to answer Dorian in anything other than vague reassurances that he would be there and dressed and perfectly presentable). However, he felt himself grinning widely at Cassandra’s text and he immediately typed out his response. _Tell her I love it - and her - more than I can possibly say. It’s the most beautiful and thoughtful gift I’ve ever received_.

* * *

If Cassandra could have laughed in her reply text, she would have. _She says she’s looking forward to drawing you in your wedding finery. She’s asked Bethany to make sure to get a picture of your face when you first see her in the main hall, because she doesn’t want to miss your reaction._

“That man,” she announced to the bridal party, “is the most lovesick creature I’ve ever known. But it’s adorable.”

Evvy, for her part, just laughed. “I’m glad he liked the watch. I was trying to find the perfect one for weeks. Oh, gosh, is this really happening? I’m not dreaming, right?”

“You are indeed not dreaming,” Josephine assured her with a smile. “This is all completely real. This is actually your wedding day, enjoy it!”

“I had no idea handsome princes existed outside of storybooks and the Orlesian court,” she deadpanned, then smiled. “Well, except Sebastian, of course. In all seriousness - I guess we’d better get started, huh? The ceremony starts at noon, right? Have the President and First Lady arrived yet? And where’s Dorian?”

“Both good questions,” Cassandra said, checking her phone and scrolling through several messages. “I’m sure they’re almost here if they aren’t already. As for Dorian - Maker, that’s a lot of texts.”

A few minutes later, as if he had been summoned there by thought alone, Dorian’s frantic knocking could be heard at the door. “Any room for a Fairy Godfather in there?”

“Ah, there he is.” Evvy chuckled. “Yes, of course, come in!”

Dorian stepped in, perhaps a tad less dramatically than he normally would have out of sheer stress. But seeing Evvy seemed to make him melt immediately. “Hello, emerald princess,” he said, smiling and kissing her cheek. “How are we feeling?”

“A little nervous,” she admitted. “But happy. Deliriously happy.” She was wrapped in a fluffy white bathrobe while her hair was being styled. “I’ve never had so many people help me get dressed before, though, and considering that I grew up in a noble household, that’s saying something. How are things proceeding outside?”

“Oh, it’s busier than I could tell you,” Dorian replied, holding up his hands. “There is a general amount of squealing from the student body, as I’m sure you might have guessed. And the President and First Lady are on their way, which is only contributing to said squealing, as is the arrival of Prince Sebastian. It’s like herding cats - thank goodness I have Krem helping with crowd control. Cole is rather excited, though.”

“Good. Where is my boy? Is he ready?” She paused. “What’s he wearing, anyway?”

“He is indeed ready, he’s with Bull and Varric at the moment. I managed, at long last, to get him into a suit coat. It required a fair degree of begging, but I did it. I think you’ll be very proud of the result.”

“I haven’t a doubt in the world,” she assured him. The tiara and veil were being fastened into the half-upsweep of hair, and delicate curls were arranged beside her face. She was obliged to be quiet for a time while her makeup was applied. “Well... I guess that just leaves the dress,” she said. “Wait - my locket.” To Dorian, apologetically, Evvy explained, “The emeralds didn’t work with the gown’s neckline, so I decided to just wear my locket. Cullen’s good luck coin is my something old. See, I even remembered a few details so you didn’t have to worry about them.” She grinned.

“My dear, the days leading up to this wedding might have been my time, but today is all yours and as such you get to overrule me on anything and everything.” He winked. “So if you want to wear your locket, far be it from me to stop you. Not that I would want to - I know how important it is to you. Besides, you will look absolutely stunning no matter what. And either way, Cullen will probably have to pick his jaw up off the floor.”

“I’m counting on Bethany to provide me with proof of that,” she teased, nodding at the younger Hawke.

“No worries, I am absolutely ready,” she said, holding up both her phone and a camera. “My camera for a clear shot, my phone for a quick shot, and I have back-ups for both. This is far too important,” she added, laughing.

“Good call, sis,” said Hawke with a chuckle.

There was a rap at the door, and Krem appeared. “Professor - oh, my apologies, ladies.” He gave a quick, utterly adorable bow. “Professor, it’s all official outside now. Where do you want Their Excellencies?”

“Oh, Maker and Andraste preserve me,” Dorian said in something akin to panic. “I’ll come and show you.” He turned back to face Evvy and the bridal party with a smile. “I’ll be back to collect you for the walk down the aisle. Can’t wait to see you in your dress, my dear. Until then, I leave you in these very capable hands.”

“Aw, thanks, Dorian.” Josephine smiled, and with that Dorian exited the room to go manage the main event.

With Cass and Josie acting as her support team, Evvy went to put on the wedding dress that had brought her fairy godfather to tears. While she did, Cullen’s sisters arrived and greeted the Hawkes. “I wanted to ask, Evvy,” said Hawke, her voice raised so she could be heard in the next room, “what did Cullen give you as a wedding gift?”

“I don’t know yet. I’m sure it’s something I’m not expecting, knowing him,” Evvy called back.

“We have good timing then. Actually, we aren’t just here in a support role, we come bearing gifts as well,” Rosalie chimed in. “We stopped by to visit the very excited groom and picked it up. It’s waiting for you on the table, wrapped in green and silver.”

“Oh, I’m excited! He even wrapped it in the wedding colors, how sweet.” There were some muffled words, a few giggles, and a lot of swishing. “All right... here I come.” Slowly, a little fearfully, the bride emerged in all her finery and did a brief twirl. “Good enough for Varric’s poem, you think?”

Mia clapped her hands together in delight. “Oh, certainly. All that and more!” she gushed.

“Simply beautiful.” Bethany smiled. “I have a feeling your husband-to-be might get a little teary seeing you in this.”

“He wouldn’t be the first,” Josephine confided. “We knew she’d picked the right one when _Dorian_ started crying after she tried it on. Emerald princess indeed.”

“That is so sweet. What a good Fairy Godfather,” replied Bethany approvingly. “It’s cute seeing how much he cares about you and your special day.”

“He’s been an amazing friend. I mean, everyone here at Skyhold has been absolutely wonderful from day one, but he’s - well, I don’t have words, really. ‘Fairy Godfather’ covers it pretty well. Speaking of which, I’d better get his gift so I can give it to him when he comes back... not to mention the gifts for all of you, too!” Evvy scuttled (so to speak) across the room to where her remaining belongings were packed for the move to the new domicile, and from her suitcase she extracted several small boxes.

“You’re sweet to do this,” Cassandra said, accepting her box. “Even though _you_ should be the one getting the gifts today.”

“I’m sure I’ll have enough boxes to open. These are something I’ve been working on whenever I had time to spare, ever since the engagement.” She finished handing them out to everyone assembled. As the ladies opened the boxes, they discovered small picture frames containing miniature portraits, the perfect desk size. For Cass, it was a drawing of Mahanon; Blackwall for Josie; Varric for Bethany; Fenris for Hawke. For Leliana, it was a portrait of herself with one of her pet ravens. “And for my two new sisters, you each got the same thing - a picture of yourselves together. I want to do a larger picture of all four of you, later after the honeymoon, but this is for now. Branson gets one of himself with Cullen,” she added.

“Evvy, these are precious!” Josie beamed, holding the frame to her chest for a moment before crossing over to give Evvy as much of a hug as she could without making her untidy. “Thank you so much, you always put such thought into these things!”

“You are so generous, I will treasure this,” Mia added, smiling. “Thank you.”

“And you did corresponding pictures for the guys, too?” asked Hawke. “You work _fast_ , I’m impressed.”

“They’re not what they ought to be,” Evvy replied modestly, “but time was against me. Yes, the guys get pictures of you ladies. Well, not Solas; for Solas I did a miniature drawing of Skyhold itself. And Bull got a picture of Dorian.” She smirked. “But for Fairy Godfather, I had a feeling he’d be too embarrassed if I gave him a picture of Bull, so he got one of himself with me instead. I was really touched that not only did he arrange the wedding and insist on giving me away, but actually agreed to share that duty with Mahanon. Non was a little upset to think he wouldn’t get the job.”

“Well, now both of your honorary brothers can walk you down the aisle.” Cass smiled. “I’m curious to see which of them will tear up first.”

“My money’s on Dorian; Mahanon isn’t much on tears. But he might surprise me,” Evvy admitted. “How much time do we have? Can we get some photos before Dorian comes back?”

Josephine checked her phone. “I’d say we have some time. Enough for photos and for you to open your gift from your dear Professor.”

“Oh, yes! Let me do that first - that way if I cry, someone can fix my makeup before we take the photos,” she joked. “Rosalie, would you get the box for me?”

“Of course!” Rosalie fetched the box and handed it to Evvy carefully. “Be careful, it has some weight to it.”

The perfectly wrapped box contained another box. It was wooden, inlaid with gold accents which were set into an elaborate carving of a tree. The tree stood against a sky featuring the sun, a rain cloud, and a prominent rainbow. In the middle of the tree carving was a red and green crystal heart.

She took her time examining the gift, even as everyone fell quiet around her. She traced her fingers over the elements on the lid, smiling. “The sun, the rain, and the rainbow. Oh, Cullen.” Only when she lifted the lid did she realize the reason for such a large gift.

The inside of the box revealed its true purpose - it was a box for holding art supplies, with several compartments for jars of paint, brushes, pencils, and other assorted tools. In the bottom was carved a simple inscription - _It takes beauty to create beauty. Love always, Cullen_.

Evvy’s eyes widened and grew misty as she examined the different spaces. When she reached the inscription, she nearly lost composure entirely. “Tissue please. Quickly.”

“Here,” Cassandra said with a smile, thrusting the tissue into Evvy’s hand. “Dorian will kill us all if your makeup runs.”

“Where did he - _how_ did he... oh, that man.” She managed.

“Cullen has his ways.” Mia grinned fondly. “I know for a fact he was on the phone for hours custom ordering that. Luckily he had his two very helpful sisters around to go pick it up for him.”

“Well, then, for your part in this I thank you.” Evvy was carefully dabbing her eyes. “Oh, goodness. And he says _he’s_ the lucky one. He just doesn’t know how good he really is.”

“I would say he’s being modest, but no, he legitimately does not know.” Josephine laughed. “And now, if you’re fixed and we’re all ready, we can take those pictures.”

“Right. Right! Pictures.” So Evvy began directing photography traffic, arranging pictures of herself with Cass, and with all the teachers, and with Cullen’s sisters, and then a big group picture.

In the middle of this, Varric showed up to report the arrival of the camera crew that would be creating the DVD. “I - wow. Siren. Curly won’t know what hit him. Am I allowed to kiss the bride, or is that forbidden?” It wasn’t clear if he was asking Evvy or Bethany, which made everyone laugh.

“Well, I’m all right with it if she is.” Bethany giggled behind her hand.

“Of course.” Evvy laughed and, this being accomplished, insisted on a picture of Varric with his girls before he left again. He made no objection, of course. “I guess it’s getting close to the time... ohh, butterflies.” She put a hand to her stomach.

“Don’t worry, everything will be fine,” Cassandra assured her with a smile. “This is going to be utterly amazing - and you know Dorian would lay down his life to make sure it goes off without a hitch. You have nothing to worry about except looking amazing and saying your vows correctly.”

“Oh, Maker, my vows! What if I forget them?”

“I’m sure you won’t,” Josie said. “And even if you did, you know Cullen wouldn’t care. Besides, I’m pretty sure Dorian memorized both your vows and Cullen’s vows, so if you forget, just look at him.”

“Oh. Okay. That’s... that’s reassuring.” Evvy calmed. “I guess... I guess none of my siblings made it. Well, I wasn’t expecting Allegra, she’s probably still doing the whole new mommy thing and she wouldn’t want to leave baby Seb. And I wasn’t expecting Calleigh because she’s horrified at how I treated Aunt Lucille.” She rolled her eyes. “It would have been nice if Fred or Nat had been able to come, but... well, I’ll see them when we get to Ostwick. Maybe we’ll even have a second reception or something.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea.” Josephine nodded. “One for your Skyhold family and one for your biological family.”

“Between ourselves, I feel more at home among my Skyhold family,” Evvy admitted. “That feels strange to say, but it’s true.”

There was another knock on the door. “Little lady! Are you decent?”

“You can come in, Non!” Cass called with a smile. “All right, let’s see the reaction, shall we?”

Mahanon opened the door, entered the room, and quite honestly stopped dead. “Okay,” he said after a minute, “who are you and what have you done with the real Evangeline Trevelyan? Where’s my muddy bundle of skinned knees and tangled hair?”

Evvy laughed. “I told you he wasn’t the crying type.”

“Maker’s breath, I’m close to it,” he admitted. “Look at you. Look at you! Of course I’m being terrible - ladies, you _all_ look ravishing. But I don’t usually see the little lady as an actual lady. It’s like I forget you’re a person sometimes.”

“Thanks, I think.” Her expression was amused.

“Aw, there’s my romantic-at-heart boy,” Cass said sarcastically, crossing over to give Non’s cheek a fond stroke. “What happened to all the poetics I know you can deliver, hm?”

“I save those for you, my lady,” he replied cheerfully. “If I said things like that to Evvy, she’d think I lost my mind.”

“That’s probably true,” Evvy agreed. “Here, Non - your gift for being in the wedding. A little something for your desk at work.”

Curious, he opened the box, and promptly smiled. “Well, now. Good, my desk needs something pretty on it.”

“I told you this already - flattery will get you nowhere,” Cass teased. “And I have you for my desk, too.”

“Is your fellow escort almost back?” Josie cut in. “Or did he get swallowed up by all the stress?”

“I think he’ll be along as soon as he’s done fussing over the President. Who doesn’t seem to want to be fussed over, may I add.”

Leliana chuckled. “He never does. It drives him crazy that he’s always ‘Mr. President’ and ‘Your Excellency.’ He likes being just plain Alistair, but it’s a luxury he doesn’t really get to enjoy most of the time.”

“Well especially today, he’s going to be fussed over.” Cassandra laughed. Whatever she was going to say next was cut off by a knock at the door. “Speaking of Dorian, that’s probably him now.”

She crossed over to let him in and, although he had already seen Evvy in the dress, the effect was significantly different with all the other finishing touches on this particular day. He blinked at her fondly before finally saying, “There’s my Cinderella.”

“There’s my Fairy Godfather,” she replied, getting a little teary-eyed herself at his reaction. “Come on, I need pictures with the two of you.” She gestured to him and Mahanon, and soon had taken a photo between them as well as separate shots with each. “And your gift, Dorian... I thought you needed one of these.”

Dorian, who had already been smiling, smiled all the wider at the gift. “Oh. Oh, thank you, my dear. You always do know how to get me all choked up.” He laughed before surveying the room. “You know, Skyhold is a place for students who don’t have families...  but I didn’t have one either until I came here. You’re all the family I got to choose. And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Evvy embraced him firmly. “You are everything I could have wanted in a Fairy Godfather, and a friend. And you are definitely part of this family and I love you very much. I’m sure we all do, but I have more reason than most.”

“I love you too,” Dorian said before pulling away. “And the sugariness of that exchange was a testament to just how much I love you. And now, are you ready, my dear?”

“I think so.” First, though, she had to hug everyone else in turn as they filed past her out of the room to go take their places. Once the ladies were gone, it was Mahanon’s turn. He bent and rubbed his nose against hers.

“There’s always going to be a special place in my heart for you, little Lady Trevelyan. You know that, right?”

“Yeah, well, you were sort of my first love. So we’re even.” She tweaked his nose and made a silly face at him.

“Was I really? You never told me that!”

“When I was _eight._ Believe me, I got over you pretty quickly.” They both laughed. “All right, Dori, now I’m ready.”

Dorian watched the whole thing with an air of delight and fondness. He slipped his arm through hers as Mahanon took up his post at her other side. “Well then. Let’s go bring the house down, shall we?”

“Yes. Let’s do this.”

* * *

The students of Skyhold, and what few other guests were present who weren’t part of the ceremony, were not quite enough to fill the whole of the main hall. That was all right, however, as it meant they all had pretty good seats. Slowly, the teachers began filing down the aisle and taking up position at the front, where Cullen and Branson were already standing with President Theirin. The President was, like Cullen, a former military man with a heart like a marshmallow; his people loved him dearly.

Cullen, for his part, had done a fairly good job of keeping it together. But it was, as he said to Branson when he and his brother finally crossed paths that morning, a strange feeling - not exactly like he was nervous, more like he needed to see Evvy so desperately it was threatening to drive him mad. But he did his best to steel himself as he waited, dressed in the red fineries of the school.

Soon after, as the prelude music continued to play, Cole began making his way down the aisle with the ring pillow. He was, of course, older than ring bearers usually were, but his unique position in the Skyhold family meant that he was the absolute perfect choice for the task. He gave Cullen a slightly anxious smile as he reached the altar. “Are you ready, Father?” he whispered.

The sight of Cole approaching did a lot to soothe Cullen and he smiled as his son arrived. “I _am_ ready and very excited,” he whispered back. “And you’re doing a very good job, my boy, well done.”

“Thank you. A storybook day, full of color and light. A day for the rainbow.”

And speaking of the rainbow, the music shifted in that moment, and everybody stood up as Evvy - sandwiched between her ‘honor guards’ - entered the hall. She looked a little embarrassed to be the center of attention, but nevertheless had a glow of happiness about her as she moved slowly down the aisle. A number of the students gasped, or squealed; one or two may have even started crying.

Whatever the reactions were around him, Cullen perceived none of them. As he turned to watch his bride enter, everything else fell away. He could feel his mouth open in shock and his eyes grow misty with tears as she approached. He was convinced no one in the history of the world had ever looked so beautiful - and surely no man in the history of the world was ever as happy as he was right now watching her. He thought for the millionth time about the fact that he had honestly never expected a moment like this to happen to him and yet it was happening. He felt so content and so full of joy he thought for sure he would burst.

As they reached the dais, each of Evvy’s honorary brothers bent to kiss her cheek. Mahanon went to sit down in the front row, winking at Cassandra as he did; Dorian placed her hand in Cullen’s before taking up his position at the end of the bridal party. Evvy beamed at Cullen, admiring the way the light through the stained glass window fell on his face and how handsome a figure he cut in his scarlet uniform. “Hi,” she whispered.

“Hello, my dearest darling...” he managed, shocked that his voice worked at all. “You look so beautiful.” He blinked at her for a moment in love before turning to face forward once more.

The President chuckled quietly, nodding at them. “Well - oh, hold on.” He adjusted his lapel microphone. “Sorry about that - sorry. Well. Hello, Skyhold, it’s good to be here again. How are all of my children?” He paused for the murmurs. “I’ll interpret that as I see fit,” he said, and everyone laughed. “Let’s get down to business. One of the abilities I have as President of Ferelden is the authority to perform weddings. I don’t get asked very often, because most people don’t realize it’s something I can do, but I can and in fact it’s my favorite perk of the job. Partly that’s because it’s great to be at a ceremony where I’m not the center of attention.” He paused for more chuckles. “It’s also because I happen to be a big fan of marriage, and have been ever since the day I met the lovely First Lady.” He glanced at his wife, who favored him with an indulgent smile.

Cullen did his level best to pay attention - sweet Maker, this was the president, after all, the president performing Cullen’s _wedding ceremony_ no less - but he found his glance returning to Evvy as often as humanly possible. As President Theirin looked away towards his own wife, Cullen took the opportunity to give Evvy’s hand a clandestine squeeze. “Here we go,” he whispered. At least, he was pretty certain he whispered to her, although he couldn’t be sure if the words actually escaped his throat, which was beginning to choke with emotion even now.

“Right. Um. Back to topic.” Alistair ran a hand through his hair. “As you probably all know, Elissa and I consider the residents of Skyhold to be our family - the children we never had, being loved and cared for by the finest teachers in Thedas. I admit I’m a little biased, but not much. So when Leliana told me about this particular situation, and what was going on, my initial reaction was, of course…” He adopted a playfully mean tone. “ _Fire them._ ” There was a ripple of laughter. “No, no. It all sounded adorable, if sort of ridiculous. But apparently I was never much better than your own Professor Rutherford when it comes to realizing that a beautiful woman was in love with me, so my sympathies lay with him. Fortunately for us both, those beautiful women were both extremely patient, and today I have the privilege of making the Skyhold family just a little bit more unified. So let’s get started, shall we? Before I get too comfortable taking advantage of a captive audience.”

He looked at Cullen and Evvy. “We are gathered here, in the sight of the Maker and His Bride, to witness the union of this man and this woman. Cullen Stanton Rutherford, do you swear before the Maker and the Holy Andraste to love this woman for the rest of your days?”

“I do…” Cullen whispered in near reverence. _Oh Maker, do I ever_.

“Evangeline Rose Trevelyan, do you swear before the Maker and the Holy Andraste to love this man for the rest of your days?”

“I do.” Her green eyes were sparkling; the light from the stained glass windows behind Alistair was making them even brighter than usual.

“May I have the rings, please?” Alistair turned to Cole with a polite smile.

Cole was nearly as swept up in the proceedings as Cullen and turned to his parents as if for confirmation. Cullen nodded with a smile, and Cole made his way up to the president shakily, holding out the rings as if in offering.

“Thank you, Cole.” Alistair took the rings, and Evvy gave her son a warm smile. “I’m told that the bride and groom have written their own vows,” he continued, “so they will recite these while putting the rings on one another’s hands. Cullen?” He handed over Evvy’s ring.

Although unsure if his voice would work, Cullen smiled and opened his mouth to speak. “Cole has told me on more than one occasion that I should write poetry to help untangle my thoughts,” he began. “And although I’m no poet, I pray that the Maker gives me enough eloquence for what I’m about to say. My dearest Evangeline, before I met you, I _existed_. I had my family, I had Skyhold, I had friends and colleagues, students that were my pride and joy. Those things provided me with moments of happiness and so I was able to trick myself into thinking I too was happy. It wasn’t until I met you that I realized I wasn’t allowing myself to _really_ be happy, or to live my life. I spent so long thinking I didn’t deserve happiness, but you came and saw something - some _one_ \- that deserved joy... that deserved love. I will never be able to repay that as long as I live, but I hope to try. And I swear that, as long as there is breath in my body, I will stand by you, and support you, and walk with you, and love you. And I promise I will try to make you as happy as you’ve made me.” He sighed lovingly and placed the ring on her finger. “I love you more than life itself. Thank you for finding me.”

The whole proceeding had to pause because the students were, by and large, freaking out. Evvy, for her part, was trying really hard not to cry, and not doing a very good job of it. Finally, when she had mastered her emotions (mostly) and the kids had calmed down, she took Cullen’s ring from the President and started to speak in an adorably wobbly voice.

“When I first came to Skyhold,” she said, “I... didn’t know what to expect. I hoped I would do a good job; I hoped I would find people I liked and respected; and I hoped that by the end of the year, I’d have some idea of what I was going to do with the rest of my life. Instead, I did... an okay job.” She paused for some giggles. “I found people I not only liked and respected but really loved and cherished. And most surprising of all, I don’t know what I’m going to do for the rest of my life - but I _do_ know that I’ll be spending it with you. I never guessed I’d be coming out of the school year with a husband - and a son,” she added, with a fond glance for Cole, “but they say the Maker has a sense of humor and works in strange ways. I’m no orator and I’m no speechwriter, but I know what’s in my heart. I love you, I’m proud of you, and whatever the future holds will be an adventure as long as you’re with me.” She gave him his ring, swallowing hard as she did. “I’m yours. Always.”

Cullen merely gaped at her in all-encompassing adoration, only looking away to peer fondly at the ring that slipped onto his finger, cool to the touch. He fingered it for a moment as if convincing himself it was real, before he looked back at her, his eyes glinting with tears.

“This is my favorite part,” said the President, trying to lighten the mood, and everyone chuckled. “If there’s anyone here who knows of any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever shut your gob.” More laughter, especially when Dorian left his place and moved to stand protectively in front of the bridal pair, glaring a warning into the audience. Of course, no one present was likely to come up with an objection, but that only made it funnier, and the hall rang with laughter for a few minutes.

“Well,” said Alistair, as Dorian (now chuckling as well) resumed his previous post, “hearing no objections, allow me to say that - by the power vested in me, on behalf of the Holy Divine, I declare you to be husband and wife, and you may - eh, yeah. That,” he concluded, since Cullen didn’t wait for him to finish the sentence before kissing the bride. He merely held onto Evvy as if she were the only stable thing left in the world, kissing her passionately like he had wanted to do since the moment his eyes had opened that morning. For several seconds, there was nothing but her and the feeling of her lips against his own.

Evvy melted into the kiss, and it took her a little bit of time to notice the absolute roar of cheering from the assembled. This gradually died down into some giggling, as the kiss carried on, and Alistair began looking at his watch. “Ahem... ahem... psst... you two... that cheese isn’t gonna eat itself, y’know...”

Cullen broke apart, but only reluctantly - and far more because he needed to breathe than because they had an audience. But he nodded obligingly to the president, unable to stop grinning.

Alistair chuckled understandingly, and placed his hands on their shoulders. “Allow me to present to you, Skyhold Academy, your very own Mr. and Mrs. Cullen Rutherford!” There was a wave of jubilant cries beyond description in response.

 _Mr. and Mrs. Cullen Rutherford._ The sound of that still had the power to make him giddy - and probably always would. He beamed at Evvy and took her hand in his own, raising it to his lips and kissing it tenderly. Mrs. Rutherford... who ever would have thought it?

Evvy was radiant with joy - and a little dazed - as she returned his smile. She turned to Cass, who handed her the bouquet that she hadn’t carried in due to having both arms occupied, and took Cullen’s arm for the march down the aisle. They stood inside the entrance to Skyhold in order to greet the students and other guests as they filed outside to where the reception would take place, and the next several minutes turned into a blur of well-wishing and hugging and thanking and smiling. It was everything she’d ever hoped it would be. All the while, Varric’s hired crew was working feverishly to both capture everything and yet intrude on nothing.

“This wedding footage is going to be unreal,” she commented to Cullen when she had a few seconds to breathe. “I’m grateful that Varric did this, though - it’ll remind me that this wasn’t just a glorious dream.” Her face felt like she might never stop smiling.

Cullen was grateful that his legs had actually worked as he had walked arm in arm down the aisle with his wife. He had never smiled so much in his entire life; it was one of those times when Cole referring to him as the sun made sense to him. He gladly accepted the congratulations from the happy throng around him, although he found himself incapable of taking his eyes off Evvy for more than a few seconds. “If it’s a dream, let’s not wake up, all right?” he said with a small laugh of complete delight.

“I am perfectly okay with staying asleep forever, if that’s the case,” she assured him. “You look devastatingly handsome, by the way. I didn’t get to say so before the ceremony got started.”

“Why thank you. But I am fairly certain no one is looking at me. You, my darling, look like a queen.” He beamed. “You would put every queen and empress in history to shame if they saw you now.”

“Sweetheart, your flair for historical exaggeration is showing again,” she teased him.

“I’m sorry, it’s one of my charms.” He chuckled. “But in this case it is most assuredly not an exaggeration, I promise.”

“I’d argue, but I can’t see where I’d benefit from winning.” Evvy laughed. “Very well, indulge yourself - just this once. And your gift! That was the sweetest, most thoughtful thing ever, I nearly cried. Thank you so much.”

“I am so glad you liked it.” He kissed her cheek. “I felt the same way about your gift and the card accompanying it. I can’t thank you enough. And, it’s here with me now.” He pulled the watch out of his pocket to show her.

She beamed. “I wanted to find just the right one for you. All the dashing gentlemen of yesteryear carried pocket watches, after all,” she added teasingly. “I was a little surprised you didn’t already have one.”

“Well, I was never cast in the role of dashing gentleman before, so there wasn’t much of a need,” he said in a jocular tone. “But this one is perfect and I will always think of you when I see it.”

“Yes, well, I was never cast in the role of princess before,” she pointed out, laughing. “So we’re even.”

* * *

Evvy was fairly certain, by the end of the process, that she had hugged and kissed and complimented every single student in Skyhold. “I’m so happy we shared this with all of them,” she said as Dorian joined them. “Fairy Godfather, everything is perfect and we can’t thank you enough.”

“My dear,” Dorian said as he came up to meet them, “the look of joy on your face is thanks enough. Both of you. It has been my absolute pleasure to be a part of this - and hopefully I didn’t work you all _too_ hard.”

“I can’t speak for the others, but I had fun, myself,” she replied. “I’m very interested to see what magic you all have planned for the reception, though.”

“Either magic or madness, we shall see.” He laughed. “Hopefully the former. I think you’ll rather enjoy it, though, if I do say so myself.”

“I haven’t a doubt of it. I hear you boys even got Krem to agree to perform with you on something, I’m looking forward to that. And I know for a fact that Hawke has something up her sleeve for Fenris.”

“Indeed. Krem seemed very keen. Plus he has quite a following of young ladies that are looking forward to it as well.” Dorian grinned. “And I must say I am rather looking forward to Hawke’s performance.”

“Bethany’s idea. I’ll explain later... here come the founders and Leliana, we have to get to our table.”

The wedding banquet was entirely a buffet, so that rather than wait impatiently through a sit-down meal, the kids could “graze” all afternoon between dancing and screaming their hearts out. The staff and founders, however, with the bridal pair in the center, occupied a long table. “All right, everyone,” said Alistair, continuing for a moment as master of ceremonies, “settle down, please. I’m told there are some important toasts to be made before we open the dance floor, so please welcome the groom’s brother Branson to the microphone.”

Branson took the microphone, giving the assembly a little smile. “Hello, everyone. I know that most of you either don’t know me or don’t know me well, but you do know my older brother. You know him as Professor Rutherford, but to me, he’ll always be Cul. Cul, you’ve always been there for me, no matter what, and I can’t say how proud I am to be standing here today, seeing you surrounded by your friends and family and this incredible woman who voluntarily agreed to spend the rest of her life with you.” He paused for the laughter. “So, brother, on this - the happiest day of your life - I pray that you and your new wife may always be this happy.” He raised his glass. “To my brother Cullen and his wonderful bride Evangeline.”

“Hear, hear! Cheers!” There was a lot of applause and clinking of glasses across the courtyard.

When this was finished, Branson handed off the microphone to Varric, who grinned. “So, you all _do_ know me,” he said, pausing for laughter. “Well, Professor Pavus and I got to talking, and we decided that those attending this wedding who aren’t normally part of the scene here at Skyhold should have a taste of everything we’ve endured since the start of the school year.” He smirked as Dorian moved to join him. “Curly, Siren, and esteemed guests, we now present a dramatic re-enactment of things we’ve overheard in our classrooms.”

Dorian cleared his throat and declared, in a high fake voice, “I think Miss Trevelyan has a crush on Professor Rutherford!”

“Well,” said Varric in a deeper but equally fake voice, “I think Professor Rutherford has a crush on Miss Trevelyan.”

“They’re both so cute! I ship it!”

“I ship it like FedEx.”

“I ship it like burning!”

“I ship it like FedEx is burning!”

Cullen immediately hid behind his hands comically, peeking out from in between his fingers while he laughed. “Oh, Maker.” He chuckled, glancing at Evvy as the students giggled and squealed.

“Later,” Varric continued, “after some unpleasantness was resolved.” He coughed and adopted the fake voice again. “Did you hear? Professor Rutherford kissed Miss Trevelyan! Up on the battlements!”

“No! And I missed it!?” Dorian wailed in the falsetto. In his own voice, he added, “To be fair, that was also my own reaction. You have _no idea_ how long I was trying to push him into that.”

Evvy put her head down on the table, laughing helplessly. Cullen nodded as he laughed. “It’s true, he did,” he managed. “Sometimes with threats of physical violence.”

“Was the idea of kissing me that off-putting, dear?” Evvy sassed him. Her expression made it clear she was teasing, but that didn’t stop a cry of “Ooooooooh” from the kids.

“Of course not. You’re so beautiful and perfect that I imagined _you_ probably thought the idea of kissing _me_ was that off-putting.” He smiled, kissing her hand.

There was considerable squealing at that, and Dorian gazed out at his listeners with a long-suffering look. “Yes, friends, this is the sort of nonsense we’ve been contending with all year. We have had to endure the attempts of this lovely and extraordinarily patient maiden to lure the elusive unicorn. Once he finally took the bait, however, he turned out to be a giant pile of mush.”

“So here’s to the Emerald Princess and her bashful knight,” Varric concluded. “Signed copies of the epic poem version of their romance will be available when classes resume in the fall. Until then, enjoy the real thing.”

Cullen flushed his trademark vermilion, but smiled widely. As the toast was made and glasses were lifted again, he leaned in and kissed Evvy, enjoying the inevitable squeals.

“So far,” she murmured, “happily ever after seems to agree with us.”

“I would say it does, Mrs. Rutherford, I would say it does,” he agreed blissfully.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding, part two - In which a husband dances with his wife, a Fairy Godfather dances with his Cinderella, and several people shock the school with their musical talents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though this story is nearing its end, have no fear - if you, like the students, think Skyhold Academy is the best school ever, there are plenty more adventures ahead. And we really do mean PLENTY. So keep your eyes peeled for the sequels and other related works which will be coming soon. There might be a little delay in posting them, for which I will apologize in advance - August is a very busy month for me - but I promise you they will be posted. Until then, enjoy part one of the Rutherfords' wedding reception!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

* * *

Once the first wave of eating had finished (with Elissa chasing Alistair away from the cheese display, chastising him about cholesterol), Dorian got to work with setting up the music. “Now, everyone loved that concert we put on at midterms, so Professor Tethras made the excellent point that it would be the perfect entertainment for the wedding too,” he said. “But it is still a wedding, so we must start things off right - will Mr. and Mrs. Rutherford kindly come and open the floor with your first dance?”

Cullen had been waiting for this dance for a long time. He extended his hand to Evvy with a loving smile. “May I have this dance, my darling wife?”

“You may, indeed, my dearest husband.” They walked out to the carefully constructed dance floor, hand in hand, surrounded by giddy squeals.

“I have been practicing,” he assured her as they arrived and he pulled her close. Dorian mounted the stage with a smile of unmistakable joy as he began to sing the translated version of “La Vie En Rose”.

“I love the song you chose,” Evvy murmured as they danced. “And I’ll practice with you any time, you know that...  but you’re doing flawlessly. I’m impressed.”

“Thank you, I’m so glad - both that you like the song and that I’m not doing dreadfully.” He chuckled. “I’ve come a long way since that night at the Fade.”

“You were pretty divine then too,” she protested. “At least, I had no complaints. Of course, you gave me your coin and called me a princess, so I might be a little biased.” She smiled impishly.

“Dorian’s right, I am a giant pile of mush, aren’t I?” He grinned, giving her a gentle spin before pulling her close once more.

“You are, but it’s sweet. You’re a perfect model of chivalry,” she assured him. “I wouldn’t change a thing about you.”

Cullen basked in that for a moment. After spending so much time longing to change elements of himself and his past, to hear that, in her eyes, he was perfect was always a thrill. “And you know I feel the same way about you.”

“I know,” she whispered. Dorian’s voice swelled as the song neared its conclusion and she let Cullen twirl her gently. She very quietly enjoyed the way her skirt flared a little. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” He never tired of saying it. “Forever and always.” As their dance came to a conclusion, he bowed to her slightly and bent to kiss her hand.

“Awwwwwwwwwwww!” chorused a number of the girls nearest the dance floor. Evvy smiled and took Cullen’s arm and they retreated, though not for long. Varric took the microphone. “As some of you know - probably most of you - Evvy’s family couldn’t be here, but she does have a fairy godfather who handled most of the arrangements for today. So he claimed the right of the second dance with the girl he calls his Cinderella.” The other men joined him on the stage, which must have confused the onlookers when Dorian and Evvy began a traditional Orlesian waltz.

“I am significantly looking forward to this.” Dorian grinned as they waltzed together.

Cullen also smiled from his own place on the stage as suddenly the music changed. This might be Dorian and Evvy’s dance, but the song always reminded Cullen of his first dance with Evvy, when she had told him to look at her instead of his feet. With a grin, he began singing. “Oh, don’t you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me …”

Everyone jumped at the record scratch which halted the waltz, then started to laugh and clap along as the honorary siblings broke into some remarkably coordinated hybrid of jazz, disco, and Free Marches step dancing. They’d obviously practiced and were even more obviously having an absolute ball, though Cullen - watching as he sang - seemed to be enjoying himself just as much. Furthermore, Dorian was extremely proud of himself and Evvy for their plan successfully catching everyone off guard and found that he couldn’t stop laughing as they danced with flair and the rest of the men of Skyhold sang for them. Soon enough, several of the students were chanting along with the lyrics and shrieking with delight; occasionally Evvy would mouth the words as well while she danced. There was an extraordinary amount of squealing as Cullen took the line “deep in her eyes, I think I see the future” and he couldn’t help but laugh in delight, especially when Evvy smiled and blew him a kiss.

At the high point of the song, she and Dorian froze, back to back, and actually shouted “Shut up and DANCE!” along with Cullen before jumping back into the dance routine. This was apparently all the invitation the students needed, and they too danced amongst themselves like they were in the mosh pit of a concert, laughing and cheering. Evvy laughed too, before letting herself be spun into Dorian’s embrace as the song ended. She hugged him fiercely, still laughing, and they stumbled off the dance floor.

“Bravo!” Dorian congratulated her, looking marvelously wind-swept and extremely happy. He kissed her cheek, his arm still around her shoulder. “Not exactly a father-daughter dance, but I think Skyhold is going to remember that dance for a long, long time. I know I will.”

“Me too, Dori. Me too.” Her look and tone were very fond. “So who’s up next?”

“Well, I believe that Varric has to keep a promise to a certain special someone and sing her song.” Dorian smiled. “And there’s a little surprise after that.”

“All right, I never object to Varric’s singing - and I could use a bit of water,” she said with a laugh. Sure enough, Cullen handed off the microphone and came down to join them.

“So...  I was asked to do an encore of my solo from the last time,” Varric said. “And since I’d hate to disappoint my biggest fan, here we are.” There was some puzzled murmuring among the students as to just who he meant and Evvy stifled a laugh. They hadn’t figured this one out just yet.

From her place among the wedding guests, Bethany had visibly brightened and was grinning in the direction of the stage. Cullen, meanwhile, took a seat next to Evvy and smiled at her. “Your dance was marvelous. I’m excited to see this next bit.”

“I’m eager to see how long it takes the kids to figure out who Varric’s biggest fan is,” she replied with a laugh. Cole appeared nearby and she beckoned him to come and sit with them. “And I would like a dance with my son at some point, if you’re willing,” she said, putting an arm around him.

Cole nodded immediately. “Dancing...  listening with your feet as well as your heart - I’ve been watching Father practice and I practice through his practicing,” he said. “So I want to try dancing just like he did.” He grinned back and forth between the two of them. “Sun and rainbow united, like they should be.”

Evvy smiled and kissed his temple. “That’s right. And rain to make the family complete. When we come back from Ostwick, we’ll get your new room set up just how you want it, with colors and sketchbooks. All right?”

Cole nodded again, beaming. “I would like that very much. A room full of sketchbooks and sketches, pictures and poetry...  a room to call my own.” He sounded delighted.

“All yours. And I’m going to do a mural in one room that you can help me plan, too.”

“Painting and planning, so much to do...” He was already musing.

Cullen laughed fondly and placed a hand on the back of his son’s head. “Whatever you two plan, I’ll help paint.” He smiled.

Evvy, feeling very content, remained seated between them and watched Varric sing to Bethany. Occasionally she glanced to where the Hawke sisters were sitting, enjoying the younger woman’s rapturous expression. “I’m so happy for them. He hid that for a long time, Cass said,” she murmured to Cullen.

“Me too.” Cullen smiled. “Apparently, Varric had resigned himself to pining over her for the rest of his life. Thank goodness Bethany had other plans.”

“Poor guy. What is it with you men thinking you’re not worthy of us?” she teased him.

“What is it with you women being perfect?” he teased back. “You know, Varric is right in saying that the men of Skyhold are a bit medieval - we’re all just lowly knights chasing after the love of our princesses.”

Evvy chuckled and kissed his cheek. “Well, he didn’t have to chase very hard once he decided to try. She told us during Truth or Dare that she’s had a crush on him since her 20th birthday.”

“And to think he almost missed out because he was trying to be noble,” Cullen mused. “He and Bethany give a whole new meaning to being patient in a relationship.”

“You’ll have to tell me more about that. But later.” She smiled, applauding Varric as his song ended. “Dorian mentioned some upcoming surprises, I’m curious and slightly alarmed.”

“I’m rather curious myself,” Cullen agreed.

They didn’t have long to wait, however, for as Varric left the stage, a smirking Bethany rose from her place and made her way up to grab the microphone. “So this next song is dedicated to someone very special. Maker knows that life has tried its hardest to deny us happiness, but now we get a chance to stop being scared and take happiness for ourselves. I don’t think you’re having second thoughts, but just in case...” She winked and began singing “Take A Chance On Me” in a beautiful and surprisingly strong voice directly to Varric.

“...what.” Everyone who knew Bethany was staring at her in astonishment, though the kids were screaming their appreciation for the modern update to the song. No one, however, could look more stunned than Varric - the normally unflappable author was frozen, eyes wide, drink in his hand all but forgotten.

Bethany seemed to expect that reaction and was delighted by it. She swayed only as much as she dared, and kept her hand firmly on the microphone stand to keep herself steady, but otherwise her eyes sparkled and she couldn’t keep a smile from taking over her face as she sang.

From his spot by Evvy, Cullen clapped in delight. “Maker’s breath, this is incredible!” He grinned, pointing in Varric’s direction. “Look at Varric!”

“He hardly knows what to do,” she said, giggling. “I think he still can’t believe this is really happening to him.”

“It’s definitely happening,” Cullen said with another chuckle, watching as Bethany pointed to Varric, smiled, and blew him a kiss as she sang the line “You say that I waste my time, but I can’t get you off my mind. No, I can’t let go, ‘cause I love you so”.

The students were too easily tipped off by that gesture, and when they realized just who was on the receiving end of Bethany’s affections, they pretty much lost their minds. Sebastian, from his place at the far end of the dance floor, was beaming ecstatically. Hawke was doubled over with laughter. “Your face,” she managed, clapping her best friend on the shoulder. “You should see your face!”

Bethany relished the cheering and it propelled her forward to the end of the song. As she finished, she beamed, took a deep bow, and called into the microphone, “Thank you, Skyhold Academy!” before retreating from the stage. She approached Varric and held out her arms in query. “So. What’d you think?”

“I’m... speechless,” he managed.

“That’s a first,” said Bull.

Varric gave himself a little shake. “Sorry. You were fantastic, Sunshine. I’m dumbfounded.” He extended an arm for her to approach so he could drape it around her shoulders. “That wasn’t too tiring for you?”

Bethany glowed in the light of the praise, curtseying slightly with the hem of the Orlesian silk gown Varric had given her. “Are you kidding? That was exhilarating!” she said, settling into his arms. “I should do that more often. You and I can go on tour,” she teased.

“We can talk about that,” he replied, amused. He saw some of the students watching them and, having regained some of his equilibrium, lifted his glass toward them mockingly. “The kids are putting pieces together. I expect some good responses to their summer writing assignments now.” To really sell it, he kissed Bethany’s temple.

Bethany leaned into the kiss, placing her hand on Varric’s cheek. She winked at the students good-naturedly and gave them a little wave with her spare hand as they squealed and swooned.

“So... what’s next for the performances?” asked Hawke, watching them fondly. “I heard there were some surprises in store.”

“Well, I was one of the surprises.” Bethany grinned. “Hopefully a good one. But there’s something I’ve been hearing about with you boys and Krem? What’s that about?”

“Oh, right!” Varric released her and handed his drink to Hawke. “Sparkler, we’d better get changed!”

Dorian looked up and glanced at his watch. “How right you are,” he said, glancing around for Krem. “Krem, come along, it’s time!” he called as he dashed off.

“Well, now I’m really curious,” Bethany replied.

“You and me both,” said her sister. “Come on, let’s go sit with the newlyweds. I bet they don’t know what’s going on either.”

As it turned out, only half of the newlywed pair was confused. Cullen smiled apologetically at Evvy and kissed her cheek as he stood to depart. “Sorry, my darling, I don’t want to leave, but duty calls.”

“Have fun, dear,” she said, nonplussed, before turning to greet the approaching Hawkes. “Oh, Bethany! You were marvelous, I never saw Varric so shocked!”

“Ah, thank you.” Bethany beamed as she sat down. “My goal was to shock him and be entertaining; hopefully I accomplished both.” She pointed in the direction Cullen disappeared. “So what’s going on with this? Any ideas?”

“Not a clue. Though Dorian did mention something about a group thing with Krem - maybe this is it,” Evvy mused. “I guess they’re putting on costumes. When are you doing your song, Hawke? Did you pick one?”

“I’m doing ‘When I See You Smile’. It’s going to be fun,” Hawke said with a laugh. “Can’t wait to see the look on Fenris’s face. If it’s half as good as Varric’s look when Bethany sang, I’ll consider myself lucky. Should be coming up soon, I’d say. Although I doubt I’ll be able to follow whatever this is.”

“Oh, here we go...  what in the world?!” Evvy turned to watch Cullen, Dorian, Krem, Varric, and Mahanon stride onto the stage like they owned it. They were all dressed in white shoes, white linen pants, and various white shirts; Varric even sported a white trilby. “My husband used to be shy. Do you remember that?”

In response to Evvy’s question, Hawke laughed. “I do remember that. I don’t think we can say that any more, bless the man.”

As the group took their places, a tremendous cheer went up throughout the crowd and the fangirling began. “Holy Maker and Andraste, that hat,” Bethany said when she looked towards the stage, eyes wide.

“Backstreet Boys? Really?” Evvy covered her mouth to stem a tide of giggles as they began to sing - and to perform a flawless choreographed dance routine to go with it.

The little group harmonized surprisingly well together and had a perfect sense of rhythm to go with it. As they slid and swayed and snapped in time with the music, singing “I Want It That Way”, the audience very nearly melted down. And it was obvious everyone in the group was having fun with it - especially Krem, who seemed as comfortable on the stage as he did on the football field. He even got a little solo, which he milked for everything it was worth as he very dramatically sang the “you are my fire, the one desire” line and winked to a group of adoring girls who very nearly fainted.

Evvy laughed. “He’s adorable,” she said, watching the girls shriek and reach out to Krem. “They all are. I never expected _this_. You’re right, Bethany, the hat is really making the outfit for Varric.”

Bethany nodded her agreement in sheer delight while Hawke watched the proceedings with a laugh. The boys were stealing the show and they knew it as they grinned to each other. Their movements got a tad more dramatic in response, which simply caused the students to swoon harder. When the song ended, they all swept into rather dashing bows and waved to their adoring fans while Krem blew kisses.

As they filed off the stage, Varric took off his hat and plopped it onto Bethany’s head. “Well, Sunshine, what did you think?”

“Absolutely, completely, and utterly divine.” She giggled, tipping the hat playfully. “Although I promise this is most definitely not just a mistake. And definitely not heartache.” She laughed again, quoting the song.

But if they thought the surprises were coming to an end any time soon, they were all mistaken. Fenris had been notably missing from the proceedings, and to Hawke’s complete astonishment, _he_ was the next on the stage. “I don’t do things like this,” he said, and his brooding demeanor was firmly in place (not that the girls seemed to mind). “But it’s a special occasion, so... I was inspired to make an exception. This is a slow one, for the newlyweds and anyone else who wants to take to the floor.” He paused, then shot Varric a mock glare. “Don’t laugh.” After a moment, he cleared his throat and launched into a shockingly sultry rendition of “It Had to Be You.”

Hawke’s mouth fell open and she gaped wordlessly for several seconds while Bethany clapped her hands together in shocked delight.

“I didn’t know he could sing like that!” she declared. “Why didn’t he ever say he could sing like that? Sis, did you know? Well, judging by your expression, I’m guessing you didn’t.”

“How... _who_ is that man?” Hawke eventually managed. “That _cannot_ be my husband. How is this possible?”

Bethany merely laughed and held out her hand to Varric. “Shall we?”

“Your wish is my command,” he replied mildly, taking her hand and leading her out to dance.

“Come on, you,” said Evvy, taking Cullen’s arm. “He’s singing for us, the least we can do is dance.”

Cullen, who had just arrived from changing back into his red-and-golds, smiled and allowed himself to be led away. “I rather think you’re right. You know I won’t protest to dancing with you,” he said, enjoying the feeling of holding her close once more. “Today is just full of surprises, isn’t it?”

“It’s a magical sort of day,” Evvy agreed, putting her chin on his shoulder. She glanced up at Fenris and smiled to see him watching his wife as he sang; meanwhile, the President and First Lady joined the couples on the dance floor, which seemed to bring a smile to Leliana’s face.

“It’s good to see our friends getting involved too.” He gestured with his head ever so slightly, indicating where Varric and Bethany were dancing and where Cassandra was partnering Mahanon. “You’re right - today is magical. Perhaps I use this word a bit too much, but it’s simply perfect.”

“In this particular instance, I completely agree,” she said. “I couldn’t have asked for a better wedding day. I’m just wrestling to think of a song with which to dance with Cole… so far the best I’ve come up with is ‘Over the Rainbow.’ Any ideas?”

“That’s wonderful, he’d love that.” Cullen beamed, pondering for a moment. “I don’t think I can come up with anything better than that. The only thing that comes to mind is the song ‘Smile’. Not the sad one, the one with all the comparisons - Cole might like that bit.”

“That is a good one,” she admitted. “I’ll ask Cole which one he likes best and go from there. You can sing for us, if you’d like.”

“I would like nothing more,” Cullen replied affectionately. “And whatever song he doesn’t choose for tonight, I’ll sing for you both when we get home.”

The song came to an end and Evvy led the dancers in applauding for Fenris, who rather bashfully waved as he hurried off the stage to where Hawke was waiting. Cullen grinned as Hawke nearly ambushed her husband with an enormous hug.

“That was... everything and more. It was incredible, _you’re_ incredible,” she said, kissing him tenderly before pulling back. “And now how in the world am I supposed to follow that, hm?”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” he replied. “I just wanted to surprise you. Varric put the idea in my head.”

“Well, you did indeed surprise me.” She grinned. “But now that you did such an amazing job, that makes me want to serenade you all the more. So enjoy it.” She gave him a playful nudge with her elbow as she made her own way to the stage. “Hello everyone. Well, I intended to surprise a special someone with this, but he very clearly already surprised me. However, he deserves it so - this is for you, dear.”

The students, who were delighted to have both of their art teachers present without having to choose, were shrieking excitedly at the dueling solos between husband and wife. Varric snorted. “Sunshine, why do I suspect you had something to do with this? I’ve never seen Hawke sing.”

“Maybe you suspect me because I _definitely_ had something to do with it.” Bethany smirked proudly. “I dared her to sing something to Fenris, she said go big or go home. And there you have it. Fenris also singing was just an added bonus.”

“The Hawke family is just full of surprises. And talent. Well, any other requests? Did you like the boy band tribute?” he added. “That was really Krem’s gig, he wanted to do something for his little mob of fangirls.”

“I could honestly do with about a thousand more boy band tributes,” she said in delight. “Especially with that hat. But good for Krem - his fangirls certainly were overjoyed, I’m sure he is being fussed over by them as we speak. But as for me, I already got my song.”

“You really like the hat that much?” He was genuinely surprised. “Dorian insisted I wear it, I didn’t think too much about it.”

“I really do like the hat that much,” she promised. “This leads me to wanting to see you in every hat possible. To compare. You know, for science.” She winked.

Varric’s lips twitched with amusement. “All right. When we get back to Kirkwall, I’ll subject myself to your tender mercies and you can amuse yourself at my expense in the hat shop.”

“Done and done. It’s a date,” she said in something akin to triumph.

He didn’t say anything to that, but he did drape his arm around her again while they listened to her sister sing. There were things he probably ought to say to her... they could wait a little while, though. They’d kept this long.

Everyone applauded for Hawke when the song ended, Fenris more than anyone, and they decided to let the students play with the karaoke equipment for a while. “Anybody have any requests? Or ideas?” asked Evvy.

Cullen chuckled. “Well, I know Mahanon said something about wanting to sing, but I don’t know what exactly he has up his sleeve.”

“No surprise there, the showoff,” she said with a laugh. “I’m starting to feel a little outclassed, maybe I need to sing something for you too.” She winked.

“Well, I certainly wouldn’t stop you.” Cullen could not keep a smile from creeping on to his face. “Or perhaps a duet on something?”

“Oh, we could sing to each other? That would be fun.” She beamed at him. “Hmm... we’ll have to think of something we both like. I know there’s a perfect song but I’m not sure what it is.” She paused. “Heh. I just thought of one... it really kind of fits everything in a weird way. Are you familiar with ‘Rainbow Connection’?”

“I have younger siblings, of course I am.” He smiled, but thought for a moment. “You’re right, it actually is... surprisingly apt, isn’t it?”

“It really kind of is. Let’s call that a maybe... but a bit later. You should dance with your sisters, and I really ought to dance with my new brother too, as well as our son. Oh, Cole!” He came into view as though he knew she was talking about him. “Darling, I can’t decide which song we should dance to - do you have one you’d like? Your father and I were thinking maybe ‘Over the Rainbow’ or ‘Smile.’”

“I don’t mind, Mother, as long as it’s a dance with you,” Cole replied, but thought for a moment. “I’m not sure what either song sounds like, but if the first one is about a rainbow, then I choose that one. A song for the rain cloud to dance with his rainbow.”

“That will be the one, then.” She smiled. “Are you having a good time?”

“I am having a wonderful time! What a wondrous wedding!” he cried joyfully, looking around. “Everyone is so excited, so happy - but no one more than me.” He threw his arms around both of his parents in an enormous hug.

Evvy laughed, really loving these tangled family hugs Cole was so good at engineering. “Headmistress Nightingale is going to resubmit the paperwork now that your father and I are married,” she said, “and it should be a much better outcome this time. We _are_ your parents, Cole. You belong to us forever, I promise.”

“Forever and always,” Cullen assured him, using the words he had said to Evvy after their first dance. He gathered both Evvy and Cole in his arms in order to hug them more completely.

“Forever and always,” Cole repeated contentedly.

A clicking sound caught Evvy’s attention, and she looked up to see one of Varric’s crew members taking a picture. She chuckled and smiled. “Apparently Varric has taken on the responsibility of the wedding album too,” she remarked. “I have a feeling Bethany might be helping.”

“Well, there’s nothing wrong with that,” Cullen laughed as he pulled away. “Come on, family portrait.”

They posed for a couple of shots. Once the photographer had left them, and Cole was urged to go eat a little more (he was still too skinny), Evvy smiled at Cullen. “Well, we definitely have to have one of those printed for the apartment.”

“Absolutely. And one for my desk - to put with the self-portrait you drew.” He beamed gratefully.

“I can always draw you a desk-size version,” she offered. “As soon as I have the print to use as a model, I’ll do just that.”

“I’d like that. I’m going to need more frames soon - I’ve never had this many pictures to display in my whole life.”

“Well, frames are a popular wedding gift,” Evvy teased him. “We’ll see what we need after we’ve returned from Ostwick.”

“I’m looking forward to that more than I can say - both the trip and everything that comes after. Building our life.” He smiled blissfully, allowing his mind to wander over it for a moment.

“I think I’m a little more excited for the ‘after’ part,” she admitted. “I’m sure my family will welcome you and Cole both, and I’m probably nervous for nothing. More than anything I’m worried about Aunt Lucille showing up and hurting Cole’s feelings. I really hope she makes good on that promise to never have anything to do with me again.”

“I hope so too, for your sake and Cole’s. But are you forgetting my vow already? I will stand with you and support you no matter what. If something happens, I will do my utmost to fix it, I promise.” He smiled and kissed her as if sealing the promise.

“I haven’t a doubt of that, love,” she assured him.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding, part three, the third and final part - More singing and dancing, along with the cutting of cake, the opening of gifts, the tossing of bouquets, and a storybook surprise for Skyhold's favorite fairy tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have reached the penultimate chapter - after this is the epilogue before we move on to the sequels. We hope you've enjoyed reading the wedding as much as we enjoyed writing it! And the whole story too!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

* * *

They allowed the students to monopolize the music system for a while, and everyone seemed to be having a lot of fun. “Can I have my dance with Cole, now?” Evvy asked eventually. “I think we need to play some calmer stuff, there are a few people I still owe dances, but him especially.”

“You know I’m ready when you are, darling,” Cullen replied. “We’ll wrestle the music from the students and get started. But I’m sure they won’t mind. Maker, they are all going to sleep well tonight.”

“I hate that some of them have to go home to - well, places that aren’t their real home,” she remarked, a little sadly. “I know they’ll be back in the fall, but it reminds me of what Cole said when I first learned he was an orphan. He told me he passes the summers - well, until now - by imagining himself here. I wonder how many of the others have to do the same thing.”

“I know, it’s hard to picture them going back to places where they aren’t loved.” Cullen sighed. “Maybe one day that will change. Perhaps Skyhold can one day operate year-round so the students can stay. But in the meantime, at least they seem to be making a lot of wonderful memories today, things they can hang on to.”

“Well, maybe we can work on that when we get back,” Evvy said thoughtfully. “I mean, technically, you and I are making Skyhold our permanent home... that might be the first step to making it a year-round facility. We can discuss it with Leliana and the founders after our honeymoon.”

“I think that sounds like a fantastic idea,” Cullen remarked. “And this is why you’re Skyhold’s rainbow. Speaking of which...” he peered around for Cole.

Evvy spotted him. “Cole,” she called, and he came over to them. “Are you ready for our dance? Your father’s going to sing for us.”

Cole glanced back and forth between them, his face lighting up in a smile once more as he nodded. His glance fell on Cullen, as if looking for instruction, and Cullen motioned for him to offer Evvy his arm.

He obeyed, and Evvy chuckled, putting her hand in the crook of Cole’s elbow. “Seeing you this happy,” she told her son as Cullen made his way to the microphone, “is one of the best parts of the whole day. Your father and I love you very much.”

“I love you both, too,” he said, smiling in a way that demonstrated the phrase was still magical to him - and probably always would be. “And I’m happy to see you both so happy. Happy to be a family.”

Cullen took to the stage and beamed like a man who had been given the entire world (mostly because he felt he had been), leaning towards the microphone. “This is for my beautiful wife and our wonderful son - my rainbow and my rain.”

There was quite a bit of cooing by onlookers as Evvy and Cole started dancing. It was slow, a little halting, but it was clear that Cole was doing his best and really had been studying Cullen’s efforts. All either of them needed was practice, really. “Very good,” Evvy said softly, showing him how to turn gently.

Cole was slightly emboldened by the praise and he opted to ignore his feet in favor of looking at his mother, which made him smile. It was a look that Cullen shared as he gently crooned “Over the Rainbow” and watched the members of his little family dance. He ordered himself not to cry in utter joy.

If there was a dry eye anywhere else at the wedding, it wasn’t clear. By the time mother and son finished their dance, there was a _lot_ of emotion flying around; Evvy herself had tears in her eyes as she kissed Cole’s cheek. “Be sure to dance with your aunts today too,” she told him fondly. “I’m sure they’ll love that.”

“I promise.” Cole nodded, smiling. As Cullen came over to join them, he turned to him as well. “Thank you, Father. I liked hearing you sing about the rainbow. I think the place mentioned in the song is Skyhold because my dream came true here. I have a family now.”

“I think Skyhold is where a lot of dreams come true,” Evvy said in a choked voice, brushing hair out of his face.

“My dreams came true here, too, son.” Cullen smiled. “In so many ways.”

While they were having this conversation, Evvy realized that twilight had started to fall slowly over the fortress. The first couple of stars were visible in the purpling sky, and Mahanon was taking the stage. “I still haven’t gotten to dance with the bride and I want to say that I’m very grumpy about it,” he said, and everyone laughed. “However, I’m sure she’ll call me a showoff because first I’m going to sing.”

“Showoff,” she said loudly, and everyone laughed again.

“Everyone’s welcome to dance, but this is for my little lady Trevelyan - although I guess I can’t really call her that anymore - and her knight in shining armor.” He grinned at them and started the music; Evvy immediately recognized the song.

Cullen smiled fondly as Mahanon began Elton John’s “Can You Feel the Love Tonight”. He extended his hand to Evvy. “I feel this is extremely appropriate, in more ways than one.”

“Me too,” she agreed, settling in his arms. Other pairs were drifting onto the dance floor to join them, and she moved in close so she could speak into Cullen’s ear. “You know, considering that we didn’t raise him to this point, I’m consistently surprised by how much like you Cole is in a lot of ways. It’s sweet.”

“I suppose...  I suppose I never thought of that,” Cullen replied. “But you’re right. We’re both two loners who really just wanted to be loved. And we found the same thing in one person. The Maker really does work in mysterious ways.”

“Maybe there’s a reason I was the only person to apply to be Hawke’s substitute,” Evvy said thoughtfully. “I was meant to be here. For you, for Cole, for Dorian - even for Cass, since it led her to meet Mahanon. He must have had a plan.”

“You know, I rather think you’re right.” Cullen nodded along, his eyes shining as he looked around to where Cole was being escorted onto the dance floor by Mia, or where Cass was beaming watching Non sing, or where Dorian sat and watched the whole affair proudly while Bull hovered nearby. “We were all exactly where we needed to be when we needed to be there.”

“And that, I think, is the magic of Skyhold. It might not be what the founders had in mind” - she nodded to where Alistair and Elissa had claimed a corner of the dance floor and were speaking quietly to each other as they danced - “but it was what each of us needed. I’m glad to be home.”

“Me too,” Cullen whispered as he half danced, half embraced her. He felt impossibly content and sang along softly as they swayed.

* * *

When the song ended, Dorian relieved Mahanon. “I’m choosing to interpret Mahanon’s commentary as a hint,” he said, “that he needs something to which to dance with his old friend the bride. So here I am to provide. But they did such an impressive Free Marches dance the night we met Mahanon that I’ve actually been dying to see a repeat of it, so rather than sing, I merely dug up the song. Everyone else might want to give them some space, because this isn’t just a dance, this is a _performance_.” He nodded, smirking faintly, at the laughing Evvy.

Cullen laughed and took his leave with a comment of “This I cannot wait to see.” He took a seat on the sidelines and was soon after joined by Cassandra, who was also smiling widely.

“I haven’t had much of a chance to talk to you today, but you know I’m overjoyed for you. Congratulations, Cullen,” she said, kissing him on the cheek and flinging her arm around him gleefully. “So! I’m very excited to see what these two are cooking up!” she added, gesturing towards where Evvy and Mahanon were preparing to dance.

“Thanks, Cass.” He smiled as they looked out towards the floor. “And yes, this is going to be fantastic, I’m sure.”

“Just to clarify,” said Mahanon, shouting a bit since he didn’t have a microphone, “the little lady and I were asked to perform this at her brother’s wedding a few years ago, back home in Ostwick. We practiced for weeks to make it look good. I’m impressed we still remember it.” He gave a nod to Dorian, who started the music, and as everyone backed up they immediately went into the same dance routine they had performed at the Fade. Traditional Free Marches dancing involved a great deal of rhythmic stepping and mirroring of one’s partner; an ideal such performance had multiple participants all dancing in flawless sync, but for having only two, it was still rather impressive.

Cass and Cullen exchanged delighted glances as they watched Evvy and Mahanon dance. Soon enough, the audience was clapping along, and they followed suit as they grinned. “Maker, I’m exhausted just watching them!” Cass shouted to Cullen over the din, laughing in delight and approval.

As the final note died away, Evvy laughed and sort of collapsed in Mahanon’s embrace for a moment. “I need to sit down,” she said breathlessly, letting him guide her back to where Cass and Cullen were sitting. Cass was in the chair she’d previously occupied, but Cullen’s lap was convenient for her needs. “Maybe you can teach Cass to do that, Non,” she teased.

“I would probably trip over my own feet, take you down with me, and kill the both of us.” Cass laughed to Non in response. “But it was _incredible_!”

“Maker knows I wish I could do a dance like that,” Cullen said, clutching Evvy in an embrace as she sat back on his lap. “But I don’t think my doctors would be very pleased. I’ll just have to settle for watching you do it, darling,” he said to Evvy, kissing the side of her head.

“It’s really more of a ‘special occasion’ thing,” she said, chuckling and putting her arms around his neck. “Good exercise, though. I’ll trade you watching me dance for me watching you lift weights,” she added teasingly.

“That sounds like a fair trade if ever I heard one,” he replied, pressing his forehead to hers affectionately.

“Do I even need to say it?” rumbled Bull as he drifted past.

“Nope,” replied Mahanon. “We’re all thinking it.”

“Hey, you haven’t seen anything yet,” Evvy said with a grin. “We have something planned for a little later.”

Cullen wore a grin to match his wife’s. “Hopefully it’s so sickeningly sweet that we make Dorian gag,” he joked. “We have a reputation of public displays of affection that we need to live up to, apparently.”

“You haven’t even cut the cake and you’re giving us cavities? That’s cruel,” said Non with a smirk. “Speaking of which, you should probably do that. And I bet there are some ladies waiting on that bouquet toss, too.”

“Oh, I almost forgot about that!” Cullen said. “I’m sure poor Solas has been waiting for that cake for a while. I’m not exactly a wedding aficionado - when should we do those? Do you want to do it now?”

“We can,” Evvy replied. “Non, would you tell Dorian so he can make the appropriate announcement when this current song is over?”

“I’m on it,” he promised, scuttling away in search of the self-appointed wedding director.

“Mm, I’m rather looking forward to this...  and yet this is such a comfortable position, I hate to get up,” Cullen purred, stroking Evvy’s hair gently.

“Me too, but we can’t deny our guests cake just because we’d rather canoodle.” She laughed.

“Well, we _could_ ,” Cullen joked. “But it would be extremely rude.”

Cass rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “There’ll be time for that later, Cullen.”

He glanced at Cass and humorously rolled his eyes back. “I suppose you’re right.”

It was at this point that the song ended and Dorian took advantage of the pause to take the microphone himself. “We will get back to our regularly scheduled revelry in a bit. But for now, I’d like to call the happy couple forward to cut their wedding cake.”

With everyone applauding, Evvy extricated herself from Cullen’s lap and led him by the hand to where the cake stood. It was - like everything else - a fairy tale confection, with rainbow-colored piping around the edges of the several layers. “Remember,” she teased him, “if you shove the cake in my face, I’m having the marriage annulled.”

“I’ll be good, I promise.” He laughed, admiring the cake for a moment before turning back to face her. “It’s a beautiful cake, it almost seems a shame to cut it apart.”

“Don’t worry, Curly, we got plenty of pictures,” said Varric, standing nearby. “I even had the video guys go to the bakery and get a little footage of it being made, part of the ‘behind the scenes’ portion of your DVD.” Seeing the newlyweds’ surprised expressions, he shrugged. “I told you - _all_ the bells and whistles.”

“Varric, you’re too kind. That’s incredible, thank you.” Cullen was genuinely moved.

“That’s why you’re only getting one gift from me, kid.” He chuckled.

Evvy blew him a kiss and picked up the engraved cake knife. With Cullen’s hand covering hers, she carefully cut a piece from the top layer of the cake and broke it in half so they could feed it to each other. Cullen took a piece of it carefully, as if afraid he would drop it, and glanced around. Most of their usual fan club was watching in near rapture, practically holding their breath. He chuckled and turned back to face Evvy, holding up the piece as if demonstrating he was following instructions, before feeding it to her as delicately and gently as he possibly could.

“Mm!” She carefully put the other piece of cake in Cullen’s mouth, giggling as he got a little frosting on the tip of his nose. It was absolutely heavenly cake. There was a general murmuring of “Awww” along with some applause as she stood on her toes to kiss the frosting off of his face.

For Cullen’s part, it took him a few moments to actually register the taste of the cake - he was far too distracted by Evvy and the unique way in which she made him tidy once more. After a moment, he realized everyone was waiting for his own reaction to the dessert and he allowed his brain to turn back on. It _was_ delicious, after all, and he nodded his approval with a smile, hiding his mouth with his hand as he chewed.

“I think his brain turned off for a minute,” one of the students giggled.

“Or something,” snickered another one. Leliana quelled them with a look.

Evvy, pretending not to have heard, gave her husband a sweet, slightly teasing smile before handing off the cake knives to the caterer so that it could be sliced up and distributed to anyone who wanted a piece. “So who else wants to sing?” she asked, glancing at her friends.

“Maker knows not me,” Cassandra said, still grinning ear to ear from witnessing the cutting of the cake. “I’m very interested in what you two have up your sleeves, though...”

“You know, this wouldn’t be a bad time to do it,” Evvy noted. “I mean, everyone’s going to be eating dessert, so we’re not really cutting into the dancing time.”

“I’m ready if you are.” Cullen smiled, taking her hand.

“Ooh, mysterious,” Cass replied, folding her arms over her chest good-naturedly. “Well, have fun then.”

“Eat your cake and enjoy my awful singing,” Evvy told her with a laugh, walking to the stage with Cullen. She took the microphone, wincing at the initial feedback. “Hello, everyone,” she said, suddenly feeling a bit shy. “Um. Well, first, we - we want to thank you all for being here with us. We wouldn’t have gotten where we are without all of you, and we’re glad to share this day with you.”

She paused for the cheers which answered her, and tried to draw some courage from them. “As a lot of you know, our son Cole nicknamed me the ‘rainbow of Skyhold.’ To be honest, I’m not completely sure why, but he’s a poet and he knows how to say the things he thinks in remarkably beautiful ways.” She smiled at her boy, and handed the microphone to Cullen to finish the introduction of the song.

“Of course, _I_ know why she’s called the rainbow of Skyhold, and it’s because, in short, she makes everything more beautiful.” He held his free hand out to the audience as if embracing the inevitable cooing that came in response to that statement, smiling slightly as he did so. When he could be heard again, he continued, “So, in honor of that _rainbow connection_ , we decided we wanted to have a little duet of our own.”

“And I will apologize in advance for my singing,” Evvy added, prompting a few laughs. The music began, and her voice warbled a little with nervousness as they started to sing.

_“Why are there so many songs about rainbows and what’s on the other side? Rainbows are visions, but only illusions, and rainbows have nothing to hide… So we’ve been told and some choose to believe it; I know they’re wrong, wait and see. Someday we’ll find it, the rainbow connection - the lovers, the dreamers, and me.”_

Cullen merely smiled as he listened to her - she certainly didn’t have to apologize for her singing; it, like everything else about her, was beautiful. He was still smiling as he cut in. “ _Who said that every wish would be heard and answered when wished on the morning star? Somebody thought of that, and someone believed it - look what it’s done so far. What’s so amazing that keeps us stargazing? And what do we think we might see?_ ”

“ _Someday we’ll find it, the rainbow connection - the lovers, the dreamers, and me. All of us under its spell... we know that it’s probably magic..._ ” Evvy found herself choking a little, her eyes damp as she looked at Cullen and they finished the last verse together. “ _Have you been half asleep, and have you heard voices? I’ve heard them calling my name. Is it the sweet sound that calls the young sailors? The voice might be one and the same. I’ve heard it too many times to ignore it - it’s something that I’m supposed to be. Someday we’ll find it, the rainbow connection - the lovers, the dreamers... and me.”_

Cullen hadn’t taken his eyes off Evvy once, nor had he been able to stop smiling. He walked a bit closer to her now, reaching for her hand with his free one and nodding slightly as they finished “ _Someday we’ll find it, the rainbow connection - the lovers, the dreamers, and me._ ”

Impulsively, almost oblivious to the sounds of their audience, she pushed into his arms and pressed her face into his chest for a moment. Why exactly that little song had left her feeling _so much_ , she wasn’t entirely sure. Cullen, just as impulsively, enfolded her in his arms, swaying her back and forth gently. He wondered if she could feel how quickly his heart was beating out of sheer joy and exhilaration. “Good choice,” he managed to whisper as he pressed his cheek to the top of her head.

“I think maybe it fit a little _too_ well,” she murmured, coming up for air again. They left the stage, arms still around one another, and were met at the bottom of the short staircase by a few of their friends. “So that was our surprise,” she said lamely, accepting the tissue that Josephine offered.

“And what a beautiful surprise it was too,” Josie assured them. “Maker, you can even _sing_ together perfectly.”

“You really are like a fairy tale prince and princess,” Cass teased gently, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. “The kids are going to talk about that for _months_.”

“I’ll be writing the end of your epic poem and get it bound and printed,” said Varric. “It’ll be ready by the time you get back from Ostwick - although I’ll be in Kirkwall at that point myself, so maybe you should drop by Hightown on your way back here.”

“That sounds like a phenomenal idea, we might just have to do that.” Cullen nodded. “Depending on what the plans are for the summer, that is.” It was the first time in a long time that his plans for the summer didn’t just include rereading Genitivi and puttering around his office, and he found that fact unexpectedly exciting.

“I don’t think we’ve got too many _plans_ , per se,” Varric replied. “I’m looking forward to a lot of not much. I’m spending the summer with my girls, anything else is just gravy. Especially now that... y’know.” He snaked an arm around Bethany’s shoulders and tapped her nose.

“Now that we both decided to stop dragging our feet,” Bethany finished playfully, leaning her head against Varric’s with a smile.

“Is that what you call it?” he teased her. “But yeah. Just let us know when you’re tired of hobnobbing with Siren’s upper-crust relatives. She hasn’t been to the Hanged Man yet.”

“I’m fairly certain it will be both your first and your last time in the Hanged Man, my dear,” Cullen laughed, glancing at Evvy. “But it might be fun.”

“Why is that, exactly?” Evvy looked amused. “It doesn’t sound like a place to bring Cole, but after a few weeks in Ostwick it might be just what we need. My family’s not as fancy as Aunt Lucille likes to think we are, but still.”

“Wait to say that until you actually _see_ the Hanged Man,” Cullen laughed again. “But still, it might be fun to show you all my old stomping grounds.”

“I’m on board. Varric, we’ll be there.”

A moment later, they spotted Cole drifting in their direction. He was staring ponderously at a bottle of Coca-Cola, which he showed them as he arrived. “The bottle has my name on it,” he reported, pointing to the label. “ _Share a Coke with Cole._ They want to share this with me? Why? How do they know?”

Cullen chuckled warmly. Evvy smiled and put an arm around her son. “Did you get some cake, dear?”

“I did!” His eyes lit up at once and he bounced a little, obviously excited. “Today is a day of so many rainbows!” he exclaimed. “First Father sings us a song about them for us to dance. Then you both sing a song about them. The colors even cascade on the cake! I like the rainbows.”

His mother laughed and tousled his hair. “Skyhold has no shortage of color now, does it?”

“No, Skyhold will always have its rainbow - and the rainbow will always have color!” he said and, remembering Cullen’s earlier words, added, “Forever and always.”

“That’s right.” She slid her other arm around Cullen. “I have my rain, I have my sunlight, that’s what a rainbow needs. So I’ll always have color... forever and always.”

Cullen looked at them both in pure joy for a moment. “I love you both very much,” he said. “Thank you for making me into your sunlight.”

“You already were sunlight,” his wife told him. “You just needed to be informed of the fact.” She paused, beaming around at everybody, and then her eyes widened slightly. “Hey, wait a minute! _We_ didn’t get cake!”

“Ah, yes, so we didn’t,” Cullen agreed with a chuckle. “And here I thought that maybe that little taste was all we were entitled to. I was a bit distracted. Shall I fetch us some?”

“Please, dear. Josie, where did you order the cake? I’ve never seen one like it.”

“Oh, I know someone, friend of a friend,” Josephine replied as Cullen departed. “I have my ways. I hope you like it.”

“The little sample I had earlier was divine. I can’t wait for a full proper piece,” Evvy replied with a laugh.

“Ask and you shall receive,” Josephine said, nodding in the direction of where Cullen was busy getting two slices. “He already seems to be quite good at this husband thing, doesn’t he?”

“Varric, according to Bethany, thinks that Cullen’s been studying some sort of ‘how to be a husband’ guide - either that or he should write one.” Evvy smiled. “I’m certainly not complaining.”

Josephine laughed heartily at that. “Too true. _Cullen Rutherford’s Guide to Being Husband Material_  sounds like a riveting read. Although I’m not sure he should write the manual on courtship; that honor should probably belong to someone like Mahanon.”

Cullen appeared at their side once more, holding two plates, one of which he offered to Evvy. “What are you two talking about?” he inquired with a smile.

“Thank you, dear. Nothing, really - just that you’re taking to the whole ‘husband’ thing extremely well.” Evvy smiled and accepted her cake.

“I hope I am, at least. I feel supremely inadequate, but I’m trying,” he smiled again. “It helps that the woman who calls me ‘husband’ is so marvelous in every way.”

“Oh you.” Evvy shook her head, chuckling. “The cake is divine. So is the husband.”

“I’m glad to hear it, and I’m even more glad to hear it,” he responded before turning to Josephine. “Thank you so much for getting it together for us. Oh, I’m terrible! Can I get you a slice as well?”

“A gentleman as always, Cullen. Thank you, but I had some,” she assured him. “Just enjoy your piece.” Her eyes twinkled.

“I’ll try not to get it on my nose this time, shall I?” Cullen joked as he ate a bite, glancing at Evvy with a grin.

“Well, you can if you want to… but perhaps we shouldn’t tempt fate.” She gave him an impish grin of her own.

He responded with a chuckle. “Oh, and I almost forgot - Dorian intercepted me while I was over getting the cake and reminded me that, quote, ‘our gifts won’t open themselves’. Permission to go curl up somewhere and take a nap when this is over?” He laughed.

“Funny,” said Mahanon lightly, “sleeping is usually the _last_ thing on a bridegroom’s mind after the wedding.” Cass elbowed him. Evvy laughed, though her face was very pink.

“Well, there’s time for everything, I suppose,” Cullen responded, turning equally pink.

“So Dorian wants us to open gifts now? Or just his gift?” Evvy asked.

“Knowing Dorian, probably just his gift,” Cullen joked, recovering. “But I think it would be a lot kinder to open everyone’s gifts, no?”

“As long as the kids can keep playing with the karaoke stuff, I guess they won’t mind too much if we slip off for a bevvy of present unwrapping,” she mused thoughtfully. “I doubt they’ll want to watch, except for maybe Cole. All right, we’ll do that next.”

“Well, actually, they might be interested in _one particular_ gift you have.” Cass smiled, exchanging an almost conspiratorial glance with Josephine. “But that’s all I’ll say.”

“Sounds like that needs to be the first one we open, then,” said Evvy with a curious smile. “All right, if someone could let Dorian know that we’ll open our gifts, we’ll finish up with our cake.”

“I’m on it.” Josephine smiled. “You two just enjoy.”

“I feel funny about opening presents in front of everyone,” Evvy admitted between bites. “I never liked that about my birthday parties either. But I guess it comes with the wedding territory.”

“Once the students lose interest, it will be just like Wintersend,” Cullen assured her. “Except, of course, for our gifts, since we already exchanged them. And, of course, I will be less awkward about it than I was at Wintersend. At least I hope.”

“You could hardly be _more_ awkward, darling,” Evvy replied.

“That is true,” Cullen agreed merrily as Dorian came to intercept them both.

“There you are,” he said, striding up. “As they say, no rest for the wicked. You have quite the pile to work your way through and I know the students are very excited to present you with their gift - Krem seems to be the ringleader or spokesperson for said gift, whether elected or self-appointed I’m not entirely sure. Oh, and my gift is the tall square one with the purple wrapping paper. Come along.”

Bemused, Evvy took Cullen’s hand and followed Dorian to where the gifts were collected. “Oh, my. There are a few more than I was expecting,” she said. “Well, Krem, dear, we’d like to open yours first, if you’d show us which one it is.”

“Of course, Miss T. Er,  Mrs. R,” he corrected quickly, glancing back and forth between Evvy and Cullen before he reached over to grab the box in question. “It’s this one here - it’s from all of the students. We wanted to surprise you. Happy wedding.”

Evvy chuckled. “Thank you.” Curious, she tugged at the ribbon and peeled the paper off of the box to reveal what looked like a big scrapbook, with a rainbow arcing across the front cover. “How pretty!” she remarked, although until she actually opened it she didn’t realize just what it entailed. “Oh. Oh, my... Cullen, look...”

“This is...  this is _remarkable_ ,” Cullen appraised, looking over the pages as Evvy flipped through them. The best way to describe the gift was as a memory book - and it appeared that each student had filled it with memories or kind remarks or notes of excitement and congratulations. Cullen beamed as he surveyed the pages.

“You sweethearts,” Evvy managed, tears in her eyes. “This is a treasure. Thank you all so much.” She stood and hugged Krem, being the only student within reach.

“You’re very welcome, Mrs. R, Professor R.” Krem nodded to both of them in turn. “You both really made this year special for a lot of people - we just wanted to return the favor, even if in a small way.”

“You certainly did, Krem, you certainly did. Thank you,” Cullen said, placing a hand on Krem’s shoulder.

Evvy kissed his cheek and sat back down. “Wow. I... I don’t know how anyone’s going to follow this,” she joked. “We’ll have to really read this thoroughly.”

“I look forward to that,” Cullen said, gathering the book up carefully and moving it to a safer spot. With a laugh, he added. “I did see a note in there from my student Jim, thanking me for not killing him that day he interrupted us on the battlements. I’m sure there are lots of other little gems like that throughout.” He thought for a moment, letting his gaze wander over the long table of gifts. “Should we open your Fairy Godfather’s gift first then?”

“I feel like he’ll be very disappointed if we don’t.” Evvy retrieved the gift Dorian had described. “I’m at a loss to even begin to guess what this might be.”

As the couple unwrapped the box and opened its lid carefully, the gift revealed itself to be a crystal statue of a dancing couple, the date of their wedding inscribed on the base. It sparkled iridescently in the light, casting tiny pools of rainbow-colored shadows as it did so. “This is...” Cullen struggled for the words. “Spectacular.”

Evvy stared at it for a little time, turning it this way and that to watch the colors dance in the crystal. “I can’t believe he found something so beautiful. Dorian!” she called. “Dorian, this is amazing!”

“I’m very pleased you like it,” Dorian replied, obviously delighting in their enjoyment. “It can be argued this whole thing was started by dancing, so it seemed only appropriate. You know I wish you both joy and happiness all your life long.” He came around and hugged them both in turn.

“You are the best Fairy Godfather,” she said, leaning up and kissing his cheek. “Thank you so much. I’ll find a special place to display it in the new apartment.”

“Yes, absolutely,” Cullen agreed. “Thank you, Dorian. For everything.”

“You are very welcome, Cinderella and Prince Charming.” Dorian winked. “Now, let’s see what else you have to open, shall we?”

“Hmm... I think this one’s from Josephine,” said Evvy, picking up another package and examining the tag. “Yes, here it is. ‘Something for the new place,’ she says.” It turned out to be an exquisite set of crystal wine glasses - three with red stems, three with green stems. “Beautiful!”

“It seems red and green are going to be our colors from now on,” Cullen said with a delighted smile, examining the gift. After a moment, he pulled out a box from Cassandra, which contained three separate picture frames - one antique looking one to appeal to Cullen, one colorful and artistically designed one to appeal to Evvy, and a beautiful silver frame that managed to encapsulate both of their styles in one. Despite the frames being separate, they somehow all worked together to form a gorgeous set. The card that accompanied the gift was a glowing letter about how much the couple meant to Cass as friends and colleagues and how much she looked forward to watching them continue their journey together. “Oh, Cass,” Cullen said fondly, passing the card down to Evvy.

“She loves you, you know,” Evvy noted warmly. “She’s said more than once how you’re like a brother to her - almost like Mahanon and me, except without the shared childhoods. Which somehow makes it all the more appropriate that they ended up together.”

Cullen nodded. “Cassandra has always been there for me. She believed in me and respected me even when I was at my lowest point - and she didn’t hesitate to help pull me up by my bootstraps.” He thought for a moment and then gave a small chuckle of realization. “You know, I never thought of that – about my honorary-sister and your honorary-brother finding one another - but it’s true. I’m remembering that conversation we had before about the Maker working in mysterious ways.”

“All part of His grand design, I suppose,” she said with a smile. “Look, here’s something from Cole! Now why would he give us a gift when he already is a gift?”

“Oh, he didn’t have to!” Cullen said, picking up the gift. “What _will_ we do with him, thoughtful lad...”

It was a flat box, and after pulling away the paper, Cullen lifted the lid to find a framed image. Evvy peered at it closely. “Cullen, he’s drawn _us_ ,” she breathed. It was a portrait - a rather good one, in fact, especially considering how recently Cole had taken up art - of the three of them. A simple caption in the lower right corner identified it as, simply, ‘My Family.’

Cullen felt his breath catch in his throat immediately, his voice dying in a strangled gasp of surprise as he looked at the image. He touched the frame for a moment, as if assuring himself it was real, his eyes growing misty. “Cole...  oh, my boy…” he finally managed. He reached out and wrapped his fingers around Evvy’s hand almost instinctively.

“We do have the best son,” she managed in a choked voice, squeezing his fingers. “This gets pride of place in our new living room.”

“We really do,” he whispered proudly, glancing at Evvy lovingly before turning back to the picture. “And yes, I agree. I want to see this all the time.” He was referring to both the picture and the very real thing that had inspired it.

Evvy wiped her eyes, and smiled at him. “All right, who’s next?”

“Well...” He cleared his throat. “There’s my sisters, the Hawkes, still quite a few from the other staff members...”

“How about your sisters?” she suggested. “I’d like to see what they got us.”

Cullen obliged and reached for Rosalie’s gift first. It was his first time seeing the quilt she had made them and he was overjoyed by it. Mia’s gift was a vase engraved with both Cullen and Evvy’s names - quite by accident, the colors matched those Rosalie had used in the quilt.

“I knew about the quilt,” Evvy admitted. “She told us during the Truth or Dare session. The vase is beautiful too. I like your sisters very much, you know; they’ve been so incredibly welcoming.”

“Good, I’m very glad.” Cullen beamed. “They like you very much, too. Actually, they _love_ you - both you and Cole. And I can’t tell you how much Mia helped me when I was still, well, playing the unicorn.”

“I wondered about that,” she confessed. “That Wintersend night, when you told me to wait because you had a separate gift for me. I saw her watching us, and I couldn’t figure out what she was thinking. She looked pleased, but not pleased at the same time.”

“I got a very good talking-to that night,” Cullen admitted with a nod. “My sister doesn’t yell at me, you see - she gives me talking-tos. She certainly had a lot to tell me that night and I deserved every word of it. It...  hurt. But it helped.”

Evvy looked a little concerned. “Do I want to know?”

“She told me I was going to hurt you if I kept going on like I was - with the sweet gestures and then the running away. It killed me to think I was doing that to you, and it was something I hadn’t thought of until Mia brought it up. But I still hated myself so much at that point...” he sighed. “The important thing is that she put the bug in my ear, a bug that Cole and Dorian also put in my ear. I loved you then and I wanted to take the plunge; Mia’s words really helped me take the first steps.”

She was silent for a moment, chewing her lip. “Is that why you backed off?” she asked finally. “Because after that night, I really thought we were...  _something_ , but then you wouldn’t even look at me. By the time the kids came back I had pretty much given up. That’s why I returned your coin.”

“It was not my intention to back off. I intended to...” He gestured vaguely. “Do _something_. _Anything_. I can’t explain it exactly, but...  I had talked myself into thinking I didn’t deserve you - you know why...  my issues with thinking I didn’t deserve to be loved - and I was so worried you would see me differently that I made myself too afraid to even try. It took me until it was almost too late for me to realize I was being selfish.”

“I thought it _was_ too late,” she admitted. “When you turned up at the dance club meeting I was livid - and trying not to show it. I just wanted to be left alone so I could get over you.” She laughed, and gestured around them. “Clearly, I am totally over you, Mr. Rutherford. So over you I took your last name.”

He laughed deeply at that, her humor and the beautiful spectacle around them chasing away the ghost of less pleasant memories. “Well, if that be the case, I can only hope you continue to get even more over me as time goes on,” he joked.

“Such is my destiny, I’m afraid.” She leaned over and kissed his cheek. “We got here in the end, Cullen. That’s the important thing.”

“It’s not just the important thing. It’s the _only_ thing,” he whispered, stroking her cheek gently. “If I had it all to do over again, I wouldn’t change a thing as long as I ended up here with you.”

“I might change a few things,” she said. “Like taking away your coffee sooner. And if I’d known sooner how you felt about yourself - and me - maybe I could have helped you get past it sooner, so you would spend less time in that kind of pain. But I got you in the end; that’s all I ever wanted. You told me once that I was everything you ever dreamed of, but I don’t think you understand that you’re everything I ever dreamed of too.”

A contented smile slowly spread across Cullen’s features in response. He sat like that for a moment in silence before shaking his head. “I am truly blessed,” he said at last. “And as long as I live I will never know why, but I am very, very blessed.”

“Try living with me first, and see if you still feel that way,” she teased him. “Should we continue opening presents, or take a break?”

“I say we continue with the presents - it’s the first chance we’ve had to sit all day and I’m rather enjoying watching you open them.” He grinned. “But it’s up to you, my dear.”

Evvy chuckled. “Presents it is. Hmm, looks like Blackwall, Solas, and Iron Bull went in together on a group gift here. I wonder what this is, it feels heavy.” She glanced at her husband. “Speaking of heavy, I am drawing the line at putting historical busts in our bedroom. Just in case that was something you were thinking about - your sisters warned me.”

“Oh, all right.” Cullen sighed in mock disappointment. “If the Maker saw fit to give me everything else I’ve ever wanted, I suppose the way I pay the piper is by putting the busts in storage. They’re really nice, though,” he teased with a playful smile.

She laughed. “I’m sure they are, but frankly, the only historical figure I want in my bedroom is the history professor. Just saying.”

“Fair enough, my dear. I’m more than happy to make that happen,” he purred in response, patting her hand. “Now, what did our three esteemed colleagues get us here?”

To Evvy’s profound amusement, it wasn’t a bust - but it was along similar lines. It was a flawless scale model of the _Rebel Queen Moira_ , a historical battleship which had been the pride of Ferelden’s fleet during the wars for independence from Orlais. The accompanying card indicated that the three men had actually worked together to construct the model from a kit so it would be ready for the couple’s new home. “This must have taken them hours,” she remarked.

Cullen’s eyes went wide in surprise and a small noise of delight escaped his throat as he examined the model. He looked at Evvy expectantly. “We can put it somewhere where it won’t be in the way and I’ll put all my busts in storage to compensate,” he promised, his eyes sparkling with a combination of excitement and pleading.

“I can live with a ship,” she agreed. “We’ll get a glass case for it, set it up in a corner of the living room maybe.”

Cullen kissed her cheek in response, obviously overjoyed at this prospect. “I’ll make it up to you somehow,” he teased, moving the model to a safe corner where it wouldn’t be damaged.

“You don’t have to do that. But I won’t stop you,” she teased back. “Can’t you display the busts in your classroom? They’d serve more of a useful purpose there. Or maybe Leliana would be willing to let you line the halls with them in the humanities tower. The kids can learn a thing or two while they’re walking between classes.”

“That, my darling, is an excellent idea. I shall have to ask Leliana about that. See, what would I do without you?”

“You’ll never know, dearest. Go on, pick another present to open.”

“Oh, one from Sebastian,” he said, taking possession of a square box and hefting it experimentally. “It feels almost like a book. I wonder if it’s a bound copy of the Chant of Light or something similar.” He lifted the lid.

Much to his surprise, however, it turned out to be a gorgeous compendium of several Genitivi works. Cullen examined the gift with delight, before opening the cover and nearly spluttering.

“Oh, Maker. It’s  _signed_ ,” he breathed. Sure enough, Genitivi’s signature adorned the title page. “How... how ever did Sebastian manage this?”

Evvy looked likewise delighted. “Well, not only is Seb royalty, but he has Chantry ties. If anyone could pull it off, it’s him.”

“Well, Maker’s breath, remind me to thank him later,” Cullen said with a smile.

The next box Cullen grabbed was from Branson and it contained several pieces of dinnerware. “What do you know, my brother being practical,” He laughed in response.

“That will go nicely with the glasses from Josephine. I’ll get started on the thank-you cards while we’re in Ostwick,” Evvy remarked. “Oh, look, the President and First Lady gave us a gift - as if they haven’t done enough for us!” She opened the extremely small package, looked at the contents, and burst out laughing. “Well, it’s more like an IOU,” she said, passing it to Cullen for his examination. As Leliana had said, the First Lady was looking into establishing a mabari kennel for the school, and the ‘IOU’ was basically granting Cullen and Evvy (and Cole) the right to see the new pups first once they were weaned, to see if any of them might imprint.

“Ah, Cole will be so pleased!” Cullen beamed. It was obvious that he too was quite pleased. “Hopefully the right dog will adopt us, then.”

“Well, from what I hear about mabari, they’re smart enough to talk and wise enough to be quiet,” said Evvy. “If one imprints on our son, I think that would be amazing. One imprinting on you wouldn’t be any less impressive either, but I would love to see Cole have a dog of his own that chose him.”

“Oh, from your lips to the Maker’s ears.” Cullen nodded. “Cole having a mabari would be so good for him, I think. He deserves it so much.”

“He does, he really does. Look, the pile’s almost gone,” Evvy added with a chuckle. “Go on, pick another one.”

“Well, this one is from the Hawkes.” Cullen beamed, opening the flat, brightly colored box and chuckling when he saw the contents. It was an extremely handsome blank photo album, the cover adorned with a crown on the left side and a unicorn on the right side. “I told Bethany about the symbols on our rings. I have a feeling she ran with it.”

“She would,” said Evvy with a smile. “I don’t know her well, but it seems that the girl is a romantic at heart. All things considered, I guess she’d have to be, wouldn’t she? Well, it’s a beautiful album. I’m sure we’ll find plenty of pictures to fill it.”

“I’m sure we will,” he replied, nodding in the direction of where the photographers were busy getting a picture of Cole sitting with Branson and Rosalie. “If I have any say in the matter, we’ll need a whole lot more albums too. So, what shall we open next?”

“Mm… oh, here’s Leliana’s gift. It’s squishy,” she noted with a chuckle. It turned out to be a small embroidered tapestry depicting a castle with a rainbow in the sky overhead. It wasn’t Skyhold, but obviously it was the closest she could find without commissioning a personal work. “That is… spectacular,” Evvy said after a few minutes of stunned silence.

“Oh, how thoughtful,” Cullen said, touching the gift carefully. “If it doesn’t clash with your plans, we should put this in the bedroom. Or one of the hallways.”

“We will definitely find a place for this. Maybe on the wall behind the sofa,” she said thoughtfully. “Or right inside the front door.”

“Sounds wonderful,” he agreed, fetching the next gift. As he read the tag, he flushed a bit scarlet. “Oh. This is from Michel. He didn’t have to...  especially since, well, especially since I wasn’t very welcoming, was I?”

“I think, my love, that if anyone understands the phenomenon of the green-eyed monster, it’s an Orlesian chevalier,” Evvy teased him. “ _I_ knew you had no reason to be jealous, but _you_ didn’t know that. Really, though, how often did you even see me talk to him? I mean, I wasn’t trying to make you jealous, but did I do anything without realizing that it hurt you?”

“It’s like I keep telling you - you are perfect and I was being an idiot,” he assured her with a smile. “You did _nothing_ wrong. And he did nothing wrong. I just thought...  well, he was so self-assured. And he could, you know, actually talk to you for more than five minutes.” He laughed awkwardly.

“So could you, as long as I kept the topic neutral,” she pointed out, chuckling. “You only ran when I reminded you that there was an attraction.”

“That...  that is true, isn’t it?” He chuckled awkwardly once more, rubbing the back of his neck. “I didn’t _mean_ to run away, it always just sort of happened.”

“I thought, for a while, that you were trying to let me down easy,” she replied, smiling. “Since you could talk to me just fine as long as I didn’t flirt, I tried not to flirt too much. But I had everyone else telling me ‘no, he _really_ likes you, we’re not sure what the holdup is here,’ so it was kind of confusing.” She shook her head, amused. “My poor unicorn.”

“And my poor patient maiden.” He laughed. After a moment, he turned his attention back to the gift from Michel, which turned out to be a gorgeous gold and porcelain clock. “Oh, my, this is so generous.”

Evvy glanced over and saw that the giver in question had watched with some anxiousness as they opened the gift, and she waved at him. “We love it,” she called. “It’s absolutely beautiful.”

“It wonderful, Michel, thank you,” Cullen added. “And thank you for all your help this morning, also.”

“It was my pleasure, _mes amis_!” The other blond beamed cheerfully. “I have great stories to take home to Orlais with me!”

Cullen chuckled at this, then added in an aside to Evvy “He’s been the soul of kindness today. Do you think I should go apologize for being so standoffish all year?”

“I think he’s already forgiven you - but it’s my experience that an apology is never a bad idea. If nothing else, I think it would make _you_ feel better.”

“I think I will, then. Just to bury the hatchet once and for all.” Cullen smiled. “But in a minute. There still seems to be one more present from a certain special someone you need to open.”

“We ended up saving Non for last. That’ll inflate his ego,” she joked. To her delight, it was a large frame containing dual emblems - the Trevelyan family crest on the left, the Rutherford family crest on the right, plus their first names and wedding date at the bottom. “Look at that - he researched your family’s heraldry,” she said. There was also two smaller frames, one containing an explanation of the Trevelyan heraldry and history and one for the Rutherford side. “Your family goes all the way back to the time of King Calenhad,” she said, amused. “You probably had an ancestor on that ship the guys built for us!”

“This is incredible. I think Mahanon probably knows more about my family history than I do at this point.” Ever the history professor, Cullen’s eyes were wide as he read over the twin explanations and repeated “ _Incredible_.”

“Not that I doubted him, but I’d say this definitely proves that he approves of this match,” Evvy said fondly. “Which is doubly awesome, because he loathed the guy Aunt Lucille picked. Not just on principle, either.”

“Well, I am very pleased to be better than any man your aunt Lucille picked out,” Cullen laughed. “If your aunt is anything to go by, I’m sure the man she picked out was just _charming_.”

“You’re better than any man I know, _period_. Better for me, at least,” she assured him. “But yeah, he was a real joy. Good bloodlines, respectable profession, and his manners were pleasant enough as long as he thought you were worth his time. You’ve heard the expression that ‘someone who is nice to you but is not nice to the waiter is not a nice person’? That was him.”

Cullen tried not to sit up too proudly at her praise. He made a bit of a face as she described the man who might have become her partner in another universe. “Mm, I’m afraid I know the type,” he remarked. “Well, people like that get what’s coming to them in the end. And I think he already got his punishment by missing out on being with you.”

“Which I could turn around on you by saying that if you consider losing me a punishment, then clearly you’ve been rewarded for being a good person,” his wife countered sweetly. “Personally, I think I’m the one who got the prize, but I suppose we can agree to disagree.”

“Agree to disagree indeed,” Cullen replied, gathering her in his arms and pushing his forehead against hers affectionately. He remained in that position for several moments, just enjoying the feeling of being there - and enjoying the thought that he had somehow been a good person and had somehow been rewarded for it.

With a sigh, Evvy finally pulled back. “Go and make your apology, love. I’ll get someone to help me clean up this mess, and then I’d better throw the bouquet before it gets much darker.”

“All right,” Cullen agreed, rising to his feet. “Although I expect one more dance at least before this night is over.”

“At least,” she promised, also rising and giving him a kiss before sending him off.

He wove his way through the crowd in the direction he had seen Michel standing and smiled pleasantly when he found him. “Hello, Michel. I, uh...  I hope you’re having a nice time. Can I...  can I talk to you in private for a moment?”

“Indeed I am!” Michel paused. “Ah - _certainement._ I trust nothing is wrong?”

“No, no, nothing’s wrong, I just...” Cullen stammered as they stepped out of the crowd. “Well, I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted throughout the school year. I... haven’t always been very friendly to you.”

“Oh!” Michel chuckled. “ _Mais oui_ , I understand. You… thought perhaps I was... a threat to your budding romance. Professor Pavus, he explained it to me months ago. I have been careful not to take offense.” He smiled.

“Oh... oh, well, in that case...” Cullen gave a nervous chuckle. “Well, I’m still sorry for the way I acted, I had no excuse. And you’ve been very generous to me and to Evvy, not just today, but all year. So thank you for that.”

Michel offered a hand, and when Cullen shook it, he smiled again. “You are most welcome. And you are forgiven, as well. I wish you both a lifetime of happiness.”

Cullen returned the smile earnestly. “Thank you, Michel. I can’t say how much I appreciate that.”

* * *

Meanwhile, Dorian was taking the stage again. He didn’t say anything, but for a few minutes, he just played a little bit of “Single Ladies.” Smirking, he picked up the microphone. “It’s that time, ladies. If you want to get your hands on the magical bouquet of connubial prophecy, come and gather in front of the stage!”

Cullen turned to face the stage, laughing and shaking his head as he did so. “Oh, Maker, this ought to be good.”

Several of Skyhold’s female staff members and guests assembled, laughing. From her place by Hawke and Varric, Bethany hastily finished a glass of water and leapt to her feet. “Mm, yes! I’ve been looking forward to this part!” And with that she rushed off to join the little group, smirking as she did so.

Varric looked at Hawke, mildly alarmed. “She's very energetic.”

Hawke merely chuckled. “You can say that again. But she’s been waiting a long time to be energetic, so it’s nice to see.”

“I’ll drink to that.”

Evvy, laughing, climbed to the stage. “Can I just say that I’m really happy I never have to be in the catching crowd again?” she teased. “All right, ladies, I need some cheering - I’m going to turn around, and when you all count to three, I’ll toss this thing!”

The crowd was more than obliging, contributing both a fair bit of cheering and a fair bit of laughter to the whole thing. They all glanced at each other conspiratorially, which of course made them laugh that much more.

“One... two... three!” And the bouquet was airborne, arcing through the bright lights from the stage, ribbons fluttering in the breeze… and then down, down, into the outstretched arms of one lucky girl. It took everyone a moment to realize it was Bethany who caught it - even Bethany herself seemed momentarily surprised. But after a beat she came to and began laughing uproariously, tossing the bouquet back and forth in her hands jubilantly as she glanced over her shoulder in the direction of Hawke and Varric.

Hawke, predictably, started laughing as hard as Bethany herself. Varric, however, turned _pale_. “Wait, did she... really...”

This, of course, only made Hawke laugh harder. Bethany, catching sight of Varric’s reaction, turned to face him and waved with the bouquet as if crooking her finger to him, winking as she did so.

He gaped soundlessly, like a goldfish, and slowly all of his colleagues began to laugh too. The normally unflappable author’s face was _priceless_. “I... uh...” He blinked rapidly, then quickly knocked back the rest of his drink and shook his head. Turning to Bethany, he lifted his arms in a gesture of _If you’re sure._ “This is gonna be the weirdest book yet,” he said mildly. “Guys like me don’t get the princess.”

“Ask me if I care.” Bethany grinned. This time she actually did crook her finger at him, beckoning him to come embrace her - or perhaps more.

He coughed and adjusted his tie, in a very Cullen-like gesture, but - feeling a little weird about having so many eyes on him - made his way over to her. “Out of curiosity,” he said, “do you care? You did say I should ask, so...”

Bethany laughed slightly in response, before leaning in and kissing him gently. She pulled away with a little grin. “Mm, come to think of it, no. No, I don’t care - about the book ending or whether you’re a prince or any of it. Just about you.”

Varric blinked. “Uh. Well. Works for me.”

“ _Kaffas_. Bethany, you should have kissed him years ago,” Dorian called. “You found a way to shut him up!”

“I’m happy to help any way I can!” Bethany called back, before turning to face Varric again. “Want to be quiet some more?”

“Sunshine, I am many things, but I flatter myself that _stupid_ isn’t one of them,” he replied, still a little dazed. “You shut me up whenever you want.”

“Well, I think I can make that happen.” She beamed, leaning in to kiss him again.

When she pulled away at last, leading him over to the side of the dance floor, Sebastian came to intercept them, looking completely overjoyed. “Ah, you finally did it! I’m so happy for you both.” To Varric, he added. “I always knew she liked you.”

Varric stared at him, a little dumbfounded. “...you did?”

“I think you were the only one who _didn’t_ ,” Seb said with a smile. Bethany, meanwhile, burst out laughing, smiling almost conspiratorially.

Evvy chuckled, letting Dorian help her down from the stage. “Your services may be needed again sooner than expected, Fairy Godfather,” she teased.

“You know I’d be pleased to do so, but Maker I hope they wait until after the summer.” Dorian smiled. “I wouldn’t say no to a bit of a break after this. Unless you need a pumpkin turned into a coach, that is.”

She laughed. “I would love a pumpkin turned into a coach, but some things are even beyond your magic. That’s all right. We have time for a little more dancing, I think, before it gets too late.”

“Well, then, you had better grab that illustrious dance partner of yours and we’ll see what we can whip up,” Dorian replied with a wink.

“You heard the man, Cullen,” Evvy said, extending a hand to her husband. “I think the surprises aren’t quite over yet.”

“Yes, my dear, coming.” Cullen arrived, grinning, still shaking his head fondly at Varric and Bethany as he did so. “Tonight has been a night of surprises indeed and I relish them all.”

“Me too,” Evvy agreed.

Dorian reclaimed the stage and started up a lovely slow swing song to which they could twirl without taxing Cullen’s heart too much. “ _Somewhere beyond the sea... somewhere, watching for me... my lover stands on golden sands and watches the ships that go sailing..._ ”

A smile slowly spread across Cullen’s face as the song began. He gathered Evvy in his arms and began to sway her slowly. “Did you know... this song played at my parents’ wedding too? It’s always been a favorite of mine.”

“Really? That’s sweet - it’s a very pretty song.” She smiled at him, only vaguely cognizant of the other couples joining them on the dance floor. “Today has been… better than I ever dreamed.”

“If I ever imagined having a moment like this, I would always push it out of my head as being too selfish a thought, as being something I wasn’t allowed to have,” he admitted. “But... I have it. And I don’t feel guilty about it at all. This is pure magic.”

“You have no reason to feel guilty, darling. I’m glad you don’t,” she said. “May we always be as happy as we are right now.”

“Always,” Cullen agreed. He smiled contentedly, listening as Dorian sang the line _happy we’ll be beyond the sea, and never again I’ll go sailing_. “And I too won’t be sailing any time soon. I’m done running forever.”

“I’m happy to hear that,” she said with a chuckle. “I would chase you if I had to... but I’d rather just walk beside you. I love you.”

“I love you, too, my darling wife. And I’ll always walk with you.”

They kissed as the song ended, prompting a smattering of applause. Varric joined Dorian on the stage. “Well, kids,” he said, “I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it’s past your bedtime.” The students laughed. “So it’s time for this party to wind down. Now, we have one final song for our newlyweds before they get whisked off for the night, and tomorrow we’ll all see them off to Ostwick with their son. Curly, Siren - we love you, we’re happy for you, and this is for you.”

With a wink for Bethany (and a nod that suggested she could join him if she wanted – which she did), he started the music, letting everyone have a final waltz. “ _Here I am; this is me. There’s nowhere in the world I’d rather be. Here I am; just me and you, tonight we make our dreams come true. It’s a new world, it’s a new start, it’s alive with the beating of young hearts. It’s a new day, it’s a new plan, I’ve been waiting for you... here I am.”_

Cullen found himself smiling from ear to ear once more as the music started and he immediately began to guide Evvy through the waltz. “Here I am,” he repeated the song’s verse. “This is me.”

She smiled, understanding. “There’s nowhere in the world I’d rather be.”

He pulled her close and laughed in delirious happiness, thinking for perhaps the seventh or eighth time that day that he would burst out sheer joy. “All the things in the song and more. I’m pretty sure I’ve said every glowing thing it’s possible to say by now, so instead I’m just going to state the obvious - I’m _so very_ happy.”

“Me too, Cullen. Me too.” Those green eyes were shining. “Happier than I ever thought possible.”

“Well then, I suppose we’ll have to be content with being happier than we ever thought possible together.” He smiled. “I think I’ll be more than content with it.”

“I’m certainly not complaining.”

Varric, on the stage, was presently joined by Dorian as he finished the final verse of the mildly repetitive song. “And now,” he said, “the bride’s Fairy Godfather has a final surprise for our newlyweds, so I’ll turn the microphone back over to your master of ceremonies one last time.”

Dorian seemed to be very pleased with whatever surprise he had, Cullen noted, glancing up at the stage, then back at Evvy. “Oh, dear,” he laughed. “Any idea what he’s planning?”

“No, I don’t think - wait. He couldn’t have. Could he?” She looked stunned.

“Couldn’t have what?” Cullen’s eyebrows went up, but his eyes sparkled with humor. “Should I be worried?”

“No, but - he can’t possibly have done what he said earlier. I mean, there’s just no way. At least I don’t think there is…”

“Beloved colleagues, students, and honored guests,” Dorian began dramatically, smirking as he glanced around the room. “As the bride’s Fairy Godfather, it seems only appropriate that I work my magic for one last wedding surprise to ferry the bride and groom off. And so Varric and I would like to present my Cinderella and her Prince Charming with their carriage for the evening.”

There were squeals and shrieks of awe as a gleaming silver carriage, shaped like a pumpkin, rolled into the courtyard behind four white horses. Evvy almost fell over. “I don’t believe this!” she cried. “It’s - oh, sweet _Maker_ …”

“Face it, my dear,” Dorian laughed into the microphone. “If anyone you know _could_ turn a pumpkin into a coach, who would it be?”

Cullen also laughed, a note of delighted, shocked laughter as he watched the carriage arrive. “And just when I thought this evening couldn’t get any more magical.”

Evvy left Cullen and hurried up to throw her arms around Dorian. “You are more than a Fairy Godfather - you’re a miracle worker. How can we ever thank you?”

“The wonderful thing about having a Fairy Godfather is that you don’t need to thank him,” Dorian replied, placing a hand on her cheek. “Seeing you both get to this point and seeing your joy is thanks enough. Send me a postcard from Ostwick and we’ll call it even.”

“We’ll bring you something nice,” she told him with tears in her eyes. She kissed Varric’s cheek and hugged her way back to where Cullen waited to get into the carriage with her. Cass and Josie had busied themselves with passing out little bottles of soap bubbles for everyone to blow as they made their exit. “Thank you all! We love you!” Evvy shouted.

There was a loud chorus of “we love you!” in response to her, loudest coming from the teachers as they smiled and waved. Cullen basked in the glow for a moment, waving to the assembled crowd and savoring every moment. After a beat, he turned to Evvy and extended his hand. “Shall we, my princess?”

“Indeed, my prince.” After kissing Cole goodbye, Evvy laughed and, still dazed, let Cullen guide her to and inside the elegant domed carriage. They settled themselves on the plush seating and looked out the rear window to wave at everyone. The carriage would take them to a bridal suite for the night, according to the paper that was left on the seat. They would return to Skyhold the next day to collect their son and their suitcases, then start the trip to Ostwick. “Here we go,” she said, smiling at her husband. “A new adventure.”

“A new adventure and a new life.” He beamed. “I can’t wait for both.”

“Me too.” Smiling, she leaned over to kiss him as the carriage started to move.

It felt surreal to be alone with her and in the silence once again after the glorious din of the wedding and the reception. Cullen drank it in, leaning his head against hers and sighing contentedly. In almost absent-minded affection, he took her left hand and played very gently with her wedding ring, massaging the fingers adoringly.

“It’s real. It’s all really real,” Evvy whispered. “I’m your Cinderella.”

“And I’m your prince, hopefully at least somewhat charming,” he laughed a breathless laugh, before bending to press his lips to the ring that adorned her hand. “I know I’ve said this to you before, but... I wonder if you know how much you’ve saved me.”

“You’ve mentioned it once or twice.” She chuckled softly. “We’ll just keep saving each other forever. Okay?”

“That sounds like a perfect plan,” he whispered, leaning in to kiss her. “Perfect.”


	34. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a new school year gets ready to begin, Cullen and Evvy look forward to what their future holds together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, folks: the last chapter. Honestly, when we finished this story, I cried. I'm crying a little now. Both LadyNorbert and I are so pleased with the response to this story - your comments and kudos have meant the world to us. We're so pleased that you all have enjoyed this fun, silly, giant wish-fulfillment project. The fun is by no means over - we have TONS of sequels and one-shots and other assorted craziness to share with you all. So stay tuned for lots more of the things that make Skyhold Academy what it is. And thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for joining us on this adventure. We love you all.
> 
> LadyNorbert here, just wanting to add: I also say THANK YOU both to all of the readers and reviewers and also to AuroraBorealia, for doing this with me in the first place. The whole thing happened because I was losing my job and I was trying to fight off my depression and anxiety. So when we had the idea and I asked her to join me in running with it, I had no idea what we were actually getting ourselves into... but it's been so much more than I could have hoped. And like she said, there's a lot more where this came from! We have so many plans! School outings! More weddings! Trips to the dentist! (No, really.) And of course, MORE MUSICAL NUMBERS! So please stay tuned!

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

Cullen carried the box of supplies from married housing to the humanities tower with a brisk step. The summer had blazed by in a blur of euphoric happiness - his and Evvy’s honeymoon in Ostwick, their visit to Kirkwall, the beginnings of their new life together as they began personalizing the apartment they would share. They had an endless parade of visitors to help them make the place feel like home, but in the moments when they were alone with Cole, Cullen could feel himself becoming more and more accustomed to the idea that _yes_ , this was his family and _yes_ , this was his life. Just the thought of it made him stand taller.

Cole was theirs now - legally as well as in all other ways. His odd poetics and strangely endearing mannerisms had won over most of his mother’s family, and he was starting to gain a little weight and looked healthier than he had ever done. “Father,” he greeted Cullen, catching up to him, “do you need help?”

“Ah, Cole. There you are, son.” Cullen beamed at him. “I was just going to get some things together in my classroom for the start of the new school year. I’d love your help arranging things - provided your mother doesn’t need your help more, that is.”

He shook his head. “She’s talking to the headmistress about the kennel. We should have our dogs by the end of next month. Fuzzy, furry, faithful friends.”

“And if you’re very lucky, one will imprint on _you_ ,” Cullen explained as they approached the history classroom. “Then he’ll be _your_ faithful friend and that will be quite the honor.”

“I would like that. Maybe one will imprint on you too! And Mother - we can all have dogs!” He was a little wriggly with excitement at the idea.

Cullen laughed at that, setting the box down on his desk and placing a now free hand on his son’s shoulder. “We’ll see what happens. Although your mother might not be pleased with us having _three_ dogs.” He grinned and looked around the classroom for a moment, taking it all in. Things had been rather different the last time he stood in that room. At last, he turned to Cole. “Well, shall we start? You can help me unpack, if you’d like.”

“I like helping!” Some things never changed, and he eagerly began taking things out of the box.

“That’s my boy.” Cullen nodded with a smile as he too began unpacking the busts that were destined for the hallway and the books that were destined for shelves.

“The other teachers will be back soon, won’t they?” Cole remarked as they worked. “Mother says Prof- Cassandra went to visit Uncle Mahanon.”

“That’s right. She told me she had a wonderful time and will be back to Skyhold soon. Your Uncle Dorian is already on his way back, he’ll probably be here some time today. I’m not sure when everyone else arrives, but it should be soon as well.”

“Mother will be glad. She missed Dorian.” He still had trouble getting used to calling the teachers by more familiar names. “It was fun to visit Ms. Hawke’s house in Kirkwall, though. I liked seeing Duke again.”

“Good, I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. And I know Duke liked seeing you too,” he said truthfully. It had been a rather touching reunion between Cole and the mabari, which Bethany had documented in countless pictures. “Now that most of the Hawkes are here, I’m sure you’ll see more of Duke too.”

“Varric is lighter,” Cole commented. “There used to be shadows in his eyes. It was always raining somewhere in his mind. Now the sun shines for him again. It’s good.”

“It is _very_ good,” Cullen agreed. “I may be the sunlight in our family, but Varric has a Sunshine of his own. And now he finally gets to spend time with her and she gets to be well again.”

“He was sad because she was sick. An enemy he couldn’t fight, a war he couldn’t win. He would have done anything but there was nothing to be done but wait. And then he sang for her and she followed his song back.” Cole looked thoughtful. “They’re almost like you and Mother, now.”

“They are a lot like your mother and I, in more ways than one.” Cullen studied his son’s face for a moment. “Insightful as always, my boy.”

“I like when you call me that. Your boy. Yours. Because I really am now.”

“You are.” Cullen beamed. His mind wandered over the indescribable joy he and Evvy had felt in that moment of reading the letter proclaiming Cole to be their son for good and all. “Just like that picture you made for Mother and me for our wedding, we are well and truly a family. And you know I’ve always been proud of you - even back when I was still just Professor Rutherford to you - but I’m even more proud of you now.”

“I’m proud of you too,” Cole said almost absently. “Maybe someday _I’ll_ be Professor Rutherford. And I can help Skyhold make someone else’s dream come true.”

“Cole, that is a wonderful, beautiful thought.” Cullen smiled. “Maybe one day you’ll teach poetry and show everyone how amazing and powerful words can be.”

“Yes.” His smile was serene. “Like Mother and her drawings. She changed you and me. I can change people too.”

“That’s exactly right. You have the power to change people, my boy. I’ve seen it. Never forget that.”

“You do too. You changed Mother. And together you and Mother changed Dorian. Varric too. Even Cassandra. You changed them all, together. It’s _good_.”

Cullen chuckled warmly. He hadn’t thought of it that way and yet... it was true. He nodded his agreement. “It’s good,” he repeated with a smile, pausing briefly in his efforts to unpack the contents of the classroom. “It’s good.” 

* * *

About an hour later, there was a knock at the door. “I’ve been looking for these handsome Rutherford men,” said Evvy, smiling. “Cole, your Uncle Dorian is back. He brought you a gift from his trip - down in the main hall.”

“Good afternoon, darling.” Cullen smiled back, crossing over to kiss her. “Cole’s just been helping me unpack and get the room together, he’s been marvelous.” He glanced in Cole’s direction. “Thank you for keeping me company and for helping me go through all this junk, son. If you want to go see what Uncle Dorian brought you, go right ahead.”

Delighted, Cole gave his parents an impulsive hug before rushing off. Evvy laughed. “It’s a bit later than you think, my love,” she said. “The sun’s already starting to set. Can I interest you in a walk on our favorite battlement?”

Cullen glanced out the window with a surprised laugh. “So it is. Cole and I got to talking, and I must have lost all track of time.” He took her hand with a smile. “You know I’ll never say no to that. Lead on, my dear.”

Hand in hand, they walked up to the same spot where they had kissed for the first time, where he had welcomed her home with the question she had long since wanted to answer, and turned to the west. “The school will be full of our kids again soon,” she said. “And next year, the ones who don’t want to go home might be able to stay. We’re making a home for them... this place is magic.”

Cullen’s eyes never once left her face. “Darling, that’s _wonderful_ ,” he said. “This place really is magic - I know it certainly has been for me. And you’re a huge part of why it’s so magical for everyone. I’m so proud of you.”

“I’m proud of you too. I know it wasn’t easy for you to face your demons... to come so far on your own,” she said. “I helped where I could, but you managed alone for a long time. And now you don’t face them alone anymore. But I’m proud that you did - and glad too, because without you, I would have left. If I make it possible for things to happen here, it’s only because you make it possible for me to be here.” She flushed, chuckling. “I don’t think that made as much sense as I hoped.”

A low chuckle escaped Cullen’s lips. “It made perfect sense. But there is a bit of a paradox to your logic, Mrs. Rutherford.” He smiled, and placed a hand on her cheek, stroking it tenderly. “You made it possible for me to stand this tall, to finally admit that I deserve to be happy and to allow myself to be loved. If I make it possible for you to stay, it’s only because you made me a whole person first.”

Evvy laughed and shook her head, burrowing into his embrace. “I give up, Mr. Rutherford,” she said. “You just can’t let me win this argument. I guess I’ll have to concede to your masterful logic.” She smiled into his shirtfront.

“Mm, I’m sorry, but this is the one argument I insist on winning. I promise it’s the only one,” he joked, hugging her tightly, swaying them both back and forth as he loved to do whenever they were in each other’s arms.

“I suppose I can live with that.”

Cullen chuckled again as they turned to look over the battlements to the courtyard below and beyond. It occurred to him rather suddenly that much of the future was uncharted - he had no idea in what ways his life could change again, and for the first time in a long time, he didn’t care. All that mattered to him was the woman in his arms, and the boy downstairs, and their returning colleagues, and their returning students. All that mattered to him as he watched the sunset with Evvy was that he had been made new.

* * *

 

_Fin_


End file.
